


Bennis Probleme

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 72
Words: 136,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Benni ist verliebt. Das allein wäre nicht schlimm, aber er hat Probleme. Zwei Probleme. Probleme, die auf den Namen Manuel und Mats hören.





	1. Ein Loch ist im... Topf

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben wurde diese Geschichte im Jahr 2011, wir hoffen, Ihr mögt sie trotz ihres Alters.

"Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh", verabschiedete sich Manuel nach dem Training von der Mannschaft. Die meisten nickten ihm nur kurz zu, doch Benni konnte sich - wieder einmal - nicht zurückhalten und sah ihm nach, bis die schwere Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss knallte.

Erst dann konnte er damit fortfahren sich anzuziehen und die Sachen in seine Tasche zu werfen. Mit den Gedanken war er allerdings weiter bei Manuel. Der blonde Torwart hatte es ihm einfach angetan. Groß, muskulös - und in den letzten Monaten war auch sein Gesicht kantiger geworden, was ihn nur noch attraktiver gemacht hatte.

Er seufzte tief und schmiss einen Schuh ärgerlich in seinen Spind. Er könnte sich selbst ohrfeigen. Ausgerechnet Manuel, einer seiner besten Freunde im Verein. Mit dem er auf und neben dem Platz ständig zusammen war.

Manu hatte nichts gegen Schwule, das wusste er, aber er würde sicher nicht begeistert sein, wenn er erfuhr, dass Benni sich in ihn verguckt hatte. Welcher Hetero wäre das schon?

Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, dann zog er seine Jacke über. Er musste hier raus, an die frische Luft um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

"Tschüß", verabschiedete er sich schnell, griff Schlüssel und Handy und verließ die Kabine ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Da Manuel schon weg war - zumindest stand sein Wagen nicht mehr auf dem Parkplatz - nahm sich Benni noch die Zeit, ein paar Autogramm- und Fotowünsche der Fans zu erfüllen, bevor er zu seinem eigenen Auto ging.

Dennoch atmete er rief durch, als er die Fahrertür zuschlug. Wieder ein Training geschafft, ohne das etwas passiert war. Ohne dass er Manu überfallen und abgeknutscht hatte.

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen bei der Vorstellung. Damit würde er wenigstens mal für ein neues Gesprächsthema in der Kabine sorgen. Damit würde er die Mitspieler sicher auch von der miserablen Saison - zumindest, was die Liga anging - ablenken können.

Bei dem Gedanken, verschwand sein Grinsen auch schon wieder. Irgendwie lief alles schief. Im Verein und bei ihm auch. Sein Liebesleben war jedenfalls die reinste Katastrophe. Ein einziger Super-Gau. Er schien wie ein Magnet für verkorkste Gefühle zu sein. Denn es reichte nicht, dass er Manu anhimmelte, nein, das war für einen schwulen Fußballer noch nicht genug. Zu allem Überfluss fing er bald an zu sabbern, wenn er seinen besten Freund sah.

Apropos Mats - er sollte langsam los, schließlich waren sie zum Essen verabredet. Und auf der Fahrt nach Dortmund hatte er zum Glück ja auch noch genug Zeit, sich selbst zu bemitleiden. Und dazu, seine Gefühle zu Manu zur Seite zu schieben und wieder die für Mats zum Vorschein treten zu lassen.

Benni schüttelte den Kopf und startete den Wagen. Was hatte er nur verbrochen, dass er in so einer Situation feststeckte und nicht vor und nicht zurück kam? Egal, an wen er dachte, egal, mit wem er gerade zusammen war - er liebte ihn. Von ganzem Herzen und unsterblich. Und er hatte bei keinem der beiden eine Chance. Beide waren sie nicht schwul. Jedenfalls hatten sie nie eine derartige Andeutung gemacht. Und beide hatten feste Freundinnen. Cathy und Kathrin... Nur er selbst war alleine.

Ja klar, für die Öffentlichkeit gab es Lisa, aber das nur ein Alibi. Und zum Glück stand er nicht so in der Öffentlichkeit wie zum Beispiel Manuel, dass er oft mit Lisa irgendwo erscheinen musste. Lisa war die Nachbarstochter in Haltern, mit der er schon in der Sandkiste gespielt hatte. Sie waren eher wie Geschwister aufgewachsen. Und sie war auch eine der wenigen, wie wussten, dass er schwul war. 

Für sie war es selbstverständlich gewesen, seine Freundin zu spielen. Hin und wieder tauchten sie zusammen auf, was Lisa jedes Mal viel Spaß machte. "Es ist wie... Theater. Noch schöner. Man schlüpft in eine fremde Rolle und kann sie komplett ausleben, ohne sich Gedanken über die Folgen zu machen", hatte sie mal erklärt.

Für Lisa war es Spaß, für ihn nicht. Für ihn war es ernst. Lebenswichtig. Aber es fiel ihm immer schwerer die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Weder mit Mats noch mit Manuel konnte er offen reden und das belastete ihn zunehmend. Sich bei so vielen Menschen verstellen zu müssen war unglaublich hart. Ihnen von Lisa vorzuschwärmen, wenn man lieber einen der beiden im Bett haben wollte.

Ein lautes Hupen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ein Wagen überholte ihn auf der linken Seite. Er konnte sehen, wie der Fahrer ihm einen Vogel zeigte und biss die Zähne zusammen. Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee darüber nachzudenken, während er im Auto saß. Er sollte sich lieber mal auf den Verkehr konzentrieren - von seinen beiden Herzblättern träumen konnte er noch früh genug.

Ohne an etwas zu denken, sondern sich völlig auf den Verkehr konzentrierend, schaffte er es bis Dortmund und hielt dort wenig später vor dem Haus, in dem Mats wohnte. Er parkte hinter Mats Wagen. So würde der zwar nicht rauskommen, aber das würde er eh nicht müssen, solange Benni bei ihm war.

Vor der Haustür holte er noch einmal tief Luft, kramte sein fröhliches Lächeln hervor und drückte dann auf die Klingel. Es dauerte nur einen kleinen Moment, dann öffnete sich die Tür. Er versuchte sich für das kommende zu wappnen, als er die Treppen hochstieg. Es war nur Mats, sein bester Freund. Kein Grund so aufgeregt zu sein.

"Hey", wurde er gleich mit einem breiten Mats-Grinsen begrüßt und in seine Arme gezogen.

"Hey", nuschelte er und sog dabei Mats Geruch tief ein. Er roch so... verführerisch. Nach Shampoo, ein wenig Aftershave, ein Hauch seiner Lederjacke - und so viel Mats.

"Komm rein", sagte Mats und löste sich wieder von ihm. "Du hast die Wahl, wir können Essen gehen oder wir essen den Lachs mit Bandnudeln."

"Wie kommst du zu Lachs mit Bandnudeln?", wollte Benni wissen.

"Die Bandnudeln lagen ganz hinten im Schrank und der Lachs in der Gefriertruhe", grinste Mats breit. "Also Lachs mit Bandnudeln."

"Klingt gut", meinte Benni. "Dann zeig mal, was du kannst."

"Wenns schlecht läuft, bestellen wir ne Pizza, ja?" lachte Mats und ging voraus in die Küche.

"Es wird nicht schlecht laufen", war Benni sich sicher. Er war so verliebt in Mats, dass er alles essen würde.

"Frag mal den Topf, den ich gestern geschrottet hab", sagte Mats und den Fisch aus dem Gefrierschrank.

"Was hast du angestellt?", fragte Benni überrascht.

"Ich hab Milch gekocht", sagte Mats, als wäre das völlig normal.

"Milch. Und dann?"

"Hast du angerufen", fuhr Mats fort und hob den Kopf. "Also bist du eigentlich Schuld."

Benni grinste. Er erinnerte sich an das lange Telefonat, das sie geführt hatten - und das Mats dann auf einmal etwas hektisch beendet hatte. "Und der Topf ist hin?"

Mats nickte. Er ging zum Mülleimer und holte den Topf hervor. "Er hat ein Loch im Boden."

"Das ist... sorry", meinte Benni eher gespielt geknickt.

Mats lachte gutmütig. "Kein Problem. Das hätte ich bestimmt auch ohne deine Hilfe hinbekommen."

Benni begutachtete den Topf. "Sieht übel aus", meinte er und steckte probehalber einen Finger durch das Loch.

"Ja, ich bin auch ein bisschen stolz drauf. Meine Mutter ist jedenfalls fast umgefallen, als ich ihr das erzählt hab. Sie meinte, bei ihrem nächsten Besuch geht sie mit mir richtige Töpfe kaufen."

"Wäre mal ne sinnvolle Investition", lachte Benni. "Hast du jetzt überhaupt noch genügend Töpfe?"

"Ja klar", sagte Mats. "Einen Topf für die Nudeln und der Lachs kommt in die Pfanne. Glaub ich zumindest..."

"Lass es uns einfach ausprobieren", schlug Benni vor.

"Gut", nickte Mats. "Der Fisch ist hier und die Nudeln hier. Was brauchen wir noch?"

"Wasser, Salz für die Nudeln. Und den Lachs... da soll doch sicher noch ne Sauce zu, oder? Wird sonst ne trockene Angelegenheit."

Mats sah Benni hilflos an. "Sauce?"

"Na ja, bröckeliger Lachs auf Nudeln...?"

"Schon klar, aber... was für ne Sauce machen wir und womit?"

"Irgendeine helle Sauce? Zeig mal deinen Kühlschrank", bat Benni

Mats öffnete die Tür einladend. "Bedien dich."

Benni kramte etwas darin herum und zog einige Zutaten hervor, aus denen sie eine Sauce kochen konnten.

"Und wie war dein Training?" fragte Mats, während er Wasser für die Nudeln aufsetzte. Das mit der Sauce überließ er lieber Benni.

"Manu hat...", fing Benni an und bekam gerade noch die Kurve, "Er hat beim Torschusstraining wieder klasse gehalten, es ist unglaublich, was der im Moment noch aus den Ecken kratzt."

"Ja, ich weiß", nickte Mats. "Im Moment kann man kaum Zeitung lesen, ohne das irgendjemand über Manu schreibt."

"Ja, ich weiß, dir ist egal, was bei uns so läuft", seufzte Benni.

"Das stimmt nicht Benni", sagte Mats. "Sonst hätte ich nicht gefragt."

"Ja, ok", gab Benni ihm Recht. "Ja, er spielt im Moment phantastisch."

Mats nickte. "Und du? Wie war dein Training?"

"Ging so", meinte Benni eher zurückhaltend.

Mats lehnte sich an den Schrank und sah Benni fragend an.

"War keine Bestleistung, aber aus der Mannschaft haben sie mich auch nicht geworfen", präzisierte Benni.

Mats nickte. Die Antwort hörte er in der letzten Zeit öfter von Benni.

"Was ist los mit dir?", fragte er mitfühlend.

"Nichts", sagte Benni schnell.

Auch eine typische Antwort.

Mats hätte gern gewusst, was mit Benni los war. Aber jedes Mal wenn er fragte, bekam er ausweichende Antworten zu hören oder Benni wechselte komplett das Thema.  
Er hätte seinem besten Freund auch wirklich gerne geholfen, aber wenn der nicht mit der Sprache rausrückte was los war, hatte er da keine Chance.

"Wie war‘s bei euch so?" fragte Benni.

Mats lächelte. "Es bereiten sich alle auf die Meisterschaft vor."

"Aufregend?" fragte Benni grinsend.

"Ja, total. Einerseits müssen wir aufpassen, dass wir nicht abheben und alles noch verspielen. Darauf passt der Klopp auch auf. Aber andererseits stehen wir der Schale so nahe..."

Benni lächelte, als er Mats strahlende Augen sah. Allein wegen diesem Gesichtsausdruck, gönnte er Dortmund die Meisterschaft. Nein, nicht Dortmund, sondern Mats. Mats sah geradezu atemberaubend aus, wenn er so glücklich strahlte.

"Langsam fang ich schon an, von der Schale zu träumen", verriet Mats.

"Erzähl", bat Benni.

"Es wird bestimmt noch viel toller, als der EM-Gewinn mit der U21", sagte Mats. "Und ich hoffe, wir machen den Titel bei nem Heimspiel klar. Das wär der Wahnsinn."

"Ich wünsch es euch. Ich würd am liebsten mitfeiern", gestand Benni.

"Ich würde dich ja einladen, aber... das sieht bestimmt komisch auf, wenn ein Schalker bei der Dortmunder Meisterfeier auftaucht", grinste Mats.

"Ich weiß", nickte Benni. "Aber dafür feier ich dann den Pokal."

Mats nickte. "Ja, dafür drück ich euch ganz fest die Daumen."

"Danke", lächelte Benni, "Ich drück euch auch die Daumen."

"Wär doch toll, wenn wir am Ende beide nen Titel geholt hätten", lächelte Mats ihn an. 

"Wär eine tolle Saison", stimmte Benni ihm zu. "Kommst du mit nach Berlin?" 

"Klar", sagte Mats sofort.

"Ich besorg dir ne Karte", versprach Benni und strahlte ihn an. 

"Das wird lustig, wenn ich als Dortmunder für euch Schlümpfe jubele."

"Ich geb dir vorher ein Trikot von mir", überlegte Benni. 

"Und das macht es weniger auffällig?" fragte Mats.

"Klar, niemand würd glauben, dass du es wirklich bist, wenn du mit meinem wunderschönen königsblauen Trikot rum rennst", grinste Benni breit. Es war so einfach mit Mats rumzuscherzen und mit ihm so locker umzugehen. 

"Mal gucken, vielleicht bring ich Schmelle als Unterstützung mit", sagte Mats. 

"Wessen Trikot will der? Manus?", fragte Benni mit einem Grinsen. "Oder bringst du auch noch euren Kevin mit, und der kriegt das?" 

"Der haut mich, wenn ich ihm das vorschlage."

"So brutal ist er doch nicht - oder?" 

"Wenn ich ihm vorschlage er soll Schalke anfeuern? Im Neuer-Trikot? Ich glaub, ich will es nicht ausprobieren", lachte Mats.

"Ok", nickte Benni. "So, wenn wir nicht verhungern wollen..." 

"Das Wasser!" rief Mats und ging schnell zum Herd. Zum Glück fing das Wasser grade erst an zu kochen. "Glück gehabt..."

Benni hob eine Augenbraue. "Jetzt bist du aber echt geschädigt...", meinte er. "Wasser darf kochen, das wird dabei nicht schlecht." 

"Ja, kochen darf es ja auch", sagte Mats. "Aber nur unter Aufsicht. Ich will nicht noch nen Topf ruinieren."

"Sonst muss der arme Dortmunder verhungern?", lachte Benni. 

"Der arme Dortmunder überfällt dann einfach seinen besten Freund, der leider beim völlig falschen Verein spielt. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass der mich nicht verhungern lässt", sagte Mats und sah Benni mit großen Augen an. 

Benni lachte leise. "Keine Sorge, würd ich nie machen." 

Mats strahlte. "Siehst du. Also ist alles in Ordnung."

"Dann brauchst du auch keine Panik zu haben, dass dein Topf kaputtgeht", meinte Benni. 

"Aber vermutlich sollte ich mal die Nudeln rein werfen, sonst gibt‘s nachher nur Lachs mit heißem Wasser."

"Ja, das klingt gut", grinste Benni und reichte ihm die Nudeln, dann streute er Salz ins Wasser. 

"Was macht die Sauce?" fragte Mats.

"Ich würd sagen, wir braten den Lachs erstmal an, und dann... mal sehen. Wasser, Milch, Sahne... du hast noch Schmelzkäse da, das wird schon." 

"Mein kleiner Meisterkoch", grinste Mats.

"Kann dich doch nicht verhungern lassen, hast du ja schon gesagt", grinste Benni. 

"Magst du was trinken?" fragte Mats und holte zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank.

Benni nickte. "Klar. Apfelschorle." Es war nicht notwendig das zu sagen, denn er trank bei Mats immer Apfelschorle. Mats schenkte ihnen beiden ein und reichte ein Glas an Benni weiter. Ohne weiter zu sprechen tranken sie, dann kümmerte sich Benni weiter um das Essen. 

Mats lehnte entspannt neben ihm an der Arbeitsplatte und erzählte weiter vom Training. Sie arbeiteten hart daran, möglichst bald den Meistertitel fest zu machen. "Ich bin trotzdem froh, wenn das alles vorbei ist", sagte Mats. "Langsam merkt man die lange Saison und den Druck..."

Benni nickte mitfühlend. "Jeder erwartet von euch, dass ihr es schafft." 

"Und wenn wir mal verlieren ist gleich von Meisterflatter die Rede", sagte Mats.

"Wobei es schon enger wird als wir gedacht hatten", erinnerte ihn Benni. 

"Ja, da sieht man wieder wie schnell ein Vorsprung schmilzt."

"Ihr werdet es trotzdem schaffen. Und dann habt ihr den Salat.. und die Schüssel", grinste Benni. 

Mats lachte. "Wie gut, dass ich gern Salat esse."

"Und mit der Schüssel wirst du nicht hungrig bleiben, die ist groß genug", meinte Benni. 

"Wenn du lieb bist, teil ich meinen Salat sogar mit dir."

Benni lächelte ihn gewinnend an. "Ich bin immer lieb." Zu Mats sowieso. 

"Ich weiß", nickte Mats ebenfalls lächelnd. 

Der Blick und das Lächeln ließen Benni leicht schlucken. Es überkam ihn glücklicherweise nur hin und wieder, aber dann musste er sich wirklich zusammenreißen Mats nicht besinnungslos zu küssen. Und das hier, war so ein Augenblick. Wie Mats da stand, mit seinen wundervollen Locken und dem breiten Lächeln, wirkte er unglaublich verlockend. 

Seine Augen strahlten, das ganze Gesicht strahlte. Das enge Shirt betonte seine Muskeln, und eine Beine steckten in einer ebenso engen Jeans. Unwillkürlich drang ein Seufzen von Bennis Lippen.

Auf Mats irritierten Blick hin riss er sich zusammen. "Guckst du mal, ob die Nudeln schon gut sind? Die brauchen ja nicht so lange." 

"Ja klar", nickte Mats und fischte mit einer Gabel eine Nudel aus dem Topf. 

Inzwischen kümmerte sich Benni um die Sauce. Glücklicherweise beruhigte er sich dabei wieder einigermaßen, so dass er in Ruhe die Sauce machen konnte. 

"Die sieht lecker aus", sagte Mats.

"Ich hoffe, sie ist auch lecker", lächelte Benni ihn an. 

"Du weißt, ich ess alles", grinste Mats. 

Benni lachte leise. Ja, Mats aß wirklich alles. Irgendwann würde er ihn noch mal auf die Probe stellen, aber bisher hatte Mats noch nichts verweigert.

"Aber probieren kann ich ja schon mal", meinte Mats und holte sich einen Löffel aus der Schublade.

Benni lachte, das machte er immer gerne. "Klar, mal sehen, obs schon schmeckt."

Mats tunkte den Löffel in die Sauce und pustete dann ein wenig, ehe er Benni den Löffel hinhielt. "Der Koch darf zuerst."

"Der Koch will vorher noch ein bisschen salzen", grinste Benni und holte den Salzstreuer raus.

"Ohne vorher zu probieren?" fragte Mats skeptisch.

"Klar. Schmeckt noch nicht, kannst du gern probieren."

Schnell probierte Mats ebenfalls ein Löffelchen und nickte dann. "Es fehlt Salz."

"Sag ich doch", grinste Benni, würzte, probierte, warf noch ein paar Kräuter dazu und nickte dann zufrieden.

"Fertig?" fragte Mats hoffnungsvoll. Inzwischen knurrte ihm wirklich der Magen.

Benni nickte. "Aufdecken, ich kümmer mich um den Rest."

"Zu Befehl", sagte Mats und holte in Windeseile Teller und Besteck hervor.


	2. Von ertränkten Hühnern und etwas anderen Lernfilmen

Wenig später saßen sie gemeinsam am Tisch.

"Dasch tut gut", murmelte Mats mit vollem Mund.

"So einen Hunger?", fragte Benni mit einem Grinsen. Es war schön mit Mats so zusammen zu sitzen und zu essen.

Mats nickte. "Mittagessen war heute nicht so super. Es soll ja tatsächlich Menschen geben, die nicht auf Brokkoli stehen..."

Benni hob eine Augenbraue. "Es gibt doch etwas, was du nicht magst?"

Mats verzog das Gesicht. "Ja Brokkoli. Jedenfalls mit dieser komischen Sauce, die da drüber gegossen haben. Und das Hähnchen lag auch voll in der Pampe. Wenigstens hab ich von Mario seinen Nachtisch bekommen, sonst wär ich vermutlich vor Hunger umgefallen."

"Ich hab gewonnen", lachte Benni. "Es gibt doch etwas, was dieser Allesfresser mir gegenüber nicht mag."

"Schön, dass sich wenigstens einer darüber freut", grinste Mats.

Benni erwiderte das Grinsen. "Also magst du keinen Brokkoli mit ekliger Pampe."

Mats nickte heftig. "Die anderen waren übrigens auch nicht begeistert. Neven meinte, sein Hühnchen hat sich in der Sauce ertränkt, weil es das Elend nicht mit ansehen wollte."

Ein Kichern von Benni. "Armes Huhn. Und der Brokkoli wollte sich verzweifelt vom Teller stürzen?"

"Ja, aber das Ekel-Saucen-Monster war schneller und hat alle gefangen genommen."

"Wie gemein. Aber jetzt sorge ich ja für dich." Und wie gern würde Benni ständig für ihn sorgen!

"Ja zum Glück", nickte Mats.

Wieder dieses tolle, verfluchte Kribbeln in Bennis Bauch. Er sollte damit aufhören und zwar schnell. Eigentlich sollte er so schnell wie möglich nach Hause fahren. Und weder Mats noch Manuel ein paar Wochen sehen.

Denn das Schlimmste war ja, dass er, sobald er in Manus Nähe war, die selben Gefühle für ihn hegte. Konnte man zwei Menschen lieben? Auf die gleiche Art und Weise und genauso heftig? Offenbar ja, jedenfalls konnte er keinen Unterschied in seinen Gefühlen feststellen. Je nachdem, wem er näher war, dem war er total verfallen. Konnte nur noch an ihn denken und versuchte ständig sich nicht zu blamieren.

Dabei waren die beide so unterschiedlich. Blond und dunkelhaarig, Schalker und Dortmunder, eher kühl und offen, Freund und... absoluter Vertrauter. Er unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Seufzen. Absoluter Vertrauter, bis auf eine Kleinigkeit - Mats hatte keine Ahnung, dass er auf Männer stand. Und das würde er wohl auch so schnell nicht erfahren. Zumindest nicht solange er sein Traummann war. Oder einer der Traummänner.

"Geht‘s dir nicht gut?"

"Wie? Was?", fragte Benni nach.

"Ob du Kummer hast?" fragte Mats besorgt.

"Nein, wieso?", fragte Benni nach. Auf eine solche persönliche Frage so zu antworten war ihm schon in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen.

"Weil du eben so geguckt hast", sagte Mats.

"Nee, nee, ist alles in Ordnung"; murmelte Benni.

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, natürlich. Was soll denn sein?"

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern, ließ Benni dabei aber nicht aus den Augen. Verdammt, das hatte Benni doch nicht erreichen wollen!

"Du kannst es mir sagen. Egal, was es ist", sagte Mats.

Nein, das nicht, war Benni versucht zu sagen. Aber da würde Mats ja erst recht misstrauisch werden. Also schüttelte er nur kurz den Kopf.

"Ok", murmelte Mats, offensichtlich nicht zufrieden. Benni nickte dankbar. Mats musterte ihn noch eine ganze Weile, dann seufzte er. "Hast du Lust noch ne DVD zu gucken?"

Benni zögerte. Es wäre besser, wenn er jetzt gehen würde.

"Du darfst auch den Film aussuchen", bot Mats an.

Benni grinste. Mats' Filmesammlung war nicht schlecht, und bisher war er noch jedes Mal über ein kleines Schätzchen gestolpert.

"Wusste ich es doch, dass dich das überzeugt", lächelte Mats.

"Dann deckst du ab, ich hab immerhin gekocht."

Mats nickte. Damit hatte er kein Problem.

"Ich guck schon mal nach einem Film", beschloss er und stand auf.

"Fühl dich wie zu Hause", rief Mats ihm hinterher.

"Also wie immer", lachte Benni und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Ein großes Regal war gut gefüllt mit DVDs, auf den meisten Ebenen standen die Hüllen zweireihig. Bisher hatte er immer in der vorderen Reihe etwas gefunden, aber heute trieb ihn die Neugier, und er zog einige der DVDs hervor.

Auch dahinter standen noch weitere DVDs. Ohne groß zu zögern, zog er die hintere Reihe einfach aus dem Regal und setzte sich auf den Teppich um sich die DVDs in Ruhe anzusehen.

Brokeback Mountain war der erste, der ihm in die Hände fiel. Eigentlich nicht Mats' typischer Filmgeschmack, überlegte Benni, aber vielleicht stand er deswegen ja auch hinten.

Milk war der nächste. Auch nicht wirklich typisch, aber ein toller Film, den er selbst schon ein paar Mal gesehen hatte. Als nächstes fiel ihm "Männer wie wir" in die Hände. Und Sommersturm.

Benni schluckte. Die Filme hatte er alle selbst in seinem Regal. Im Schlafzimmer versteckt hinter einer Reihe Bücher. Versteckt, so wie Mats' Filme ebenfalls versteckt waren. "Drei", fand er noch, den hatte er - alleine - im Kino gesehen. Dream Boy kannte er hingegen nicht, aber Titel und Cover waren eindeutig.

"Hast du was gefunden?" rief Mats aus der Küche.

"Wie? Ähm - ja, noch nicht", kam Bennis undeutliche Antwort. Er hatte schon etwas gefunden, etwas, das er nicht hätte finden sollen.

"Ich hab ein paar Neue von Neven", rief Mats. "Sind auf der Spindel ganz unten. Hab noch nicht durchgeguckt, was so drauf ist, aber vermutlich ziemlich verrückte Sachen."

"Ja, ich... guck mal", rief Benni zurück und stöberte sich weiter durch die DVDs. 'The Gay after Tomorrow' und 'Analgeddon' waren die nächsten, dann kam er zu eher... seriösen, aber noch immer eindeutig pornographischen Filmen.

Er konnte es kaum fassen. Was hatten diese Filme bei Mats verloren? Und dann auch noch im Wohnzimmer, wo jeder sie finden konnte? Wollte er es unbedingt jedem auf die Nase binden? Wütend presste Benni die Lippen aufeinander. Wusste Mats nicht, wie gefährlich das war? Wie leichtsinnig? Jeder, der mal kurz einen Blick durch seine Sammlung schweifen ließ, konnte die Filme entdecken!

"Eis oder Chips Benni?" rief Mats erneut aus der Küche.

"Ähm... egal", rief Benni zurück. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Die DVDs gleich wieder verstecken? Oder... Mats darauf ansprechen? Oder einfach... hier sitzen bleiben...

Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als Mats im nächsten Moment ins Zimmer kam. "Was denn nun? Chips oder... hast du was gefunden?" Dabei stellte er die Cola und eine Flasche auf den Tisch und kam dann zu Benni.

Der saß inzwischen stocksteif zwischen den Filmen. Einen der Pornos hielt er in der Hand. "Hast du einen Geist gesehen?" fragte Mats lachend und setzte sich neben Benni. "Zeig mal, was hat dich so erschreckt?"

Wortlos hielt Benni ihm den Film hin. Mats schwieg einen Moment. "Der ist nicht gut", sagte er dann ruhig.

Benni sah ihn ungläubig an. "Der... ist nicht gut?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Langweilig."

"Das ist alles, was zu dazu zu sagen hast?"

"Was willst du hören?" fragte Mats. "Das mir die beiden Hauptdarsteller zu muskulös und zu tätowiert sind? Oh und die Piercings, schrecklich!"

Benni öffnete den Mund - und schloss ihn wieder. Wie ein Fisch... Mats grinste schief und sah durch den Stapel der Filme. "Der hier ist nett", sagte er und hielt eine DVD hoch. "Und der hier."

Ungläubig schüttelte Benni den Kopf.

Mats legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn an. "Was ist Benni? Spucks schon aus."

"Du... das sind schwule Filme."

"Nein!" Mats riss die Augen auf. "Wirklich? Wie ist denn das passiert? Gestern waren es noch lauter Disneyfilme."

"Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle? Du lässt die Filme hier so offen rum liegen, wo jeder sie finden kann?"

"Jeder? Wer geht denn bitte ohne zu Fragen an meine DVDs?"

"Ich zum Beispiel. Und Neven neulich auch, als wir den Abend gemacht haben. Und Schmelle."

Mats nickte. "Und Kevin und Mario. Das war‘s aber auch schon."

"Und... die wissen, dass du solche Filme hast?"

"Den hier", sagte Mats und hielt einen Film hoch. "Hab ich von Neven. Damit ich was lerne und nicht immer allein zu Hause hocken muss. Laut Beschreibung hilft das, schüchternen Jungs ihre Hemmungen zu überwinden und den coolen Typen beim Bäcker anzusprechen."

War es zuvor noch nicht ganz geschehen, so entglitten Benni jetzt die Gesichtszüge ganz. Mats lachte auf. "Du müsstest dein Gesicht sehen!"

"Und... warum weiß ich nichts davon?", war das erste, das Benni einfiel. Warum hatte Mats so viele andere eingeweiht, nur ihn nicht?

Mats seufzte tief und legte die Filme zur Seite. "Weil... ich mich nicht getraut hab", sagte er leise.

Benni sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Nicht getraut?"

"Nein", wisperte Mats. "Darum stehen die blöden Filme doch hier. Damit du sie endlich findest."

"Das..." Benni fehlten die Worte. Er hatte die Filme finden sollen?

"Ist armselig, ich weiß", seufzte Mats und lehnte sich zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken am CD-Regal lehnte. "Bist du sehr enttäuscht?"

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. "Müsstest du dann doch auch sein."

Mats runzelte die Stirn. "Wieso sollte ich von dir enttäuscht sein?"

"Weil... weil ich die meisten der Filme hier auch habe. Nur bei den Pornos hab ich eine andere... Auswahl."

"Verarsch mich nicht", flüsterte Mats geschockt.

Benni schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Würd ich nie. Nicht bei so was. Solltest du wissen."

"Und warum hast du mir nie was gesagt?"

"Weil... weiß nicht. Du hast doch auch nie was gesagt. Und von mir weiß nicht die halbe Mannschaft", wagte Benni einen vorsichtigen Angriff.

Mats nickte. "Ich sollte dir keine Vorwürfe machen, wo ich selbst ja nicht besser bin."

"Und... und jetzt?"

"Film gucken oder... reden?" schlug Mats vor.

Benni schluckte. "Beides?", fragte er dann vorsichtig. Nur zu reden traute er sich irgendwie nicht.

Mats lächelte. "Dann such nen Film aus und ich hol das Eis."

Noch immer benommen zog Benni einen der Filme heraus, den er schon recht gut kannte. Dann konnten sie sich eher unterhalten.

Wenig später kam Mats mit der Eispackung und zwei Löffeln zurück. Wortlos ließ er sich auf das gemütliche Sofa sinken und sah Benni zu, wie der den Film einlegte.

Ein wenig unsicher kam Benni dann zu ihm und setzte sich ebenfalls. Mats drückte ihm den Löffel in die Hand, dann startete er den Film mit der Fernbedienung. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Benni Mats, der so entspannt neben ihm saß, als wäre alles völlig normal.

Das war doch unglaublich. Wie ruhig und selbstverständlich Mats damit umging, dass er schwul war. Wie normal es für ihn schien. Wie viele Leute - wichtige Leute - von ihm wussten. Es würde Benni nicht wundern, wenn er auch seinen Trainer eingeweiht hätte!

Mats schien seine Blicke zu spüren, denn er drehte den Kopf und sah Benni fragend an. "Ich... es wissen so viele Leute von dir", versuchte er seine Gedanken zu formulieren.

"Von dir nicht?"

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. "Meine Eltern. Und Lisa natürlich."

"Mehr nicht?" fragte Mats erstaunt.

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich... ich wüsste nicht wie."

"Ein Patentrezept gibt es nicht", meinte Mats. "Aber... wenn man seine Freunde kennt, dann ist das Risiko gering."

"Ich hatte immer zu viel Angst. Hab‘s ja nicht mal dir erzählt - obwohl ich immer wieder drüber nachgedacht habe."

"Was hat dich abgehalten mit mir zu reden?"

"Was hat dich abgehalten?" konterte Benni.

"Angst", sagte Mats ehrlich.

"Vor mir? Wenn es schon halb Deutschland weiß?"

"Du bist halt nicht irgendwer", sagte Mats leise.

"Versteh ich nicht", murmelte Benni.

Mats grinste schief. "Glaub ich dir..."

"Ich hab wenigstens einen triftigen Grund. Und du?"

"Du bist halt nicht irgendwer", wiederholte Mats.

"Nein, ich bin Benni. Das erklärt aber nicht, warum ich nichts wissen durfte. Und jetzt auf einmal schon."

"Genau, du bist Benni. Du bist... mir hundertmal wichtiger, als Neven oder Kevin oder Marcel. Ich... hatte Panik, verstehst du das nicht?"

"Nein, irgendwie nicht. Wenn du alle anderen eingeweiht hast...?"

Mats seufzte enttäuscht. "Schon gut..."

"Hm? Was ist? Und.. krieg ich auch Eis ab?"

"Klar", murmelte Mats und schob Benni die Eispackung hin.

"Hm, Vanille mit Schokosauce", schwärmte Benni und begann gleich zu essen.

"Deine Lieblingssorte, ich weiß..."

"Ja, klar", nuschelte Benni mit vollem Mund. Dieses Eis konnte er in Massen verdrücken.

Mats lehnte sich im Sofa zurück und sah wieder zum Fernseher. Auch Benni sah jetzt zum Fernseher und konzentrierte sich auf den Film, obwohl das mit dem konzentrieren schwer fiel. Dazu ging ihm viel zu viel durch den Kopf. Mats, sein bester Freund, war schwul - und hatte es ihm nie gesagt. Und er wusste immer noch nicht warum.

Weil er wichtig sei, hatte Mats gemeint, aber das auch nicht weiter präzisiert. Seine Freunde waren Mats auch wichtig, dass wusste Benni. Warum also wusste es Neven oder Marcel? Selbst Kevin und der kleine Götze waren eingeweiht! Der Kleine war doch seit noch nicht einmal einen Jahr wirklich in der Mannschaft, und schon wusste er quasi alles von Mats. Aber sein angeblich bester Freund erfuhr es durch Zufall. Das war doch nicht richtig!

Irgendwie fühlte er, wie eine gewisse Eifersucht in ihm aufstieg. War er nicht so wichtig wie die anderen? Nicht so vertrauenswürdig? Waren sie nicht so eng befreundet? Der Gedanke bereitete ihm fast körperliche Schmerzen. Mats war ein so wichtiger Bestandteil seines Lebens und er hatte bisher immer gedacht, dass es dem Dortmunder genauso ging. Aber anscheinend hatte er sich dabei getäuscht. Mats schien ihn nicht für wichtig zu halten, sonst hätte er es ihm nicht so lange verschwiegen. Nicht so lange wie den Mitspielern.


	3. Alles ganz klar - oder?

"Schmeckt dir das Eis nicht?" unterbracht Mats seine Gedanken.

"Wie? Nee, ist schon ok", murmelte Benni und stellte die Packung ab.

"Ist es nicht", sagte Mats. "Ich kenn dich."

"Bin nur müde... Training war hart... Sollte langsam auch fahren", murmelte Benni.

"Oh", machte Mats.

"Nicht ok?", fragte Benni verwundert.

"Ich... dachte, wir wollten reden", sagte Mats.

"Wieso? Worüber?"

"Na... über das", sagte Mats und nickte Richtung Fernseher.

"Über den Film? Den kennen wir doch beide schon."

Mats seufzte frustriert. "Stell dich nicht doof Benni."

"Ja, wir sind beide schwul. Ja, es gibt ein paar Leute, die von uns wissen. Was gibt‘s da noch zu reden?", fragte Benni nach. Er sollte hier wirklich schleunigst verschwinden, es tat einfach zu sehr weh so neben Mats zu sitzen und zu fühlen, und zu wissen, dass man keine Chance hatte. Dass der sogenannte beste Freund andere, wichtigere beste Freunde hatte.

Mats sah ihn fast schon entsetzt an. "Bedeutet dir das gar nichts?"

"Was sollte es bedeuten?"; fragte Benni nach. Er hoffte, dass Mats nichts weiter sagen würde.

Mats sah ihn einen Moment an, dann senkte er den Blick, als könnte er es nicht länger ertragen, Benni anzusehen. "Ok..."

Es bedeutete Mats also nichts - oder zumindest nicht viel.

"Du... kannst aber trotzdem bleiben", sagte Mats leise. "Wir können was anderes anmachen..."

"Nein, nein, müssen wir nicht. Ich hab morgen früh Training..."

"Du bist wütend auf mich und ich weiß nicht warum", sagte Mats und sah Benni nun doch wieder an.

"Das weißt du nicht? Die halbe Welt weiß von dir, Mats, und nur der, der sich für deinen besten Freund hielt nicht", murrte Benni und stand auf.

"Ich hab‘s doch versucht dir zu erklären, aber du hörst mir ja nicht richtig zu."

"Was willst du noch erklären?", fragte Benni angesäuert.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn du es nicht verstehst, dann bringt es nichts, es dir zu sagen. Dann würde dich das nur unglücklich machen."

"Unglücklich? Wieso das?"

"Ich kenn dich, Benni", sagte Mats nur.

"Na, anscheinend ja nicht. Sonst hättest du es mir schon längst gesagt."

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Mats leise.

Mats‘ zurückhaltende und schüchterne, fast ängstliche Stimme ließ Benni in der Bewegung stocken. Er saß immer noch auf dem Sofa, hatte die Füße auf die Polster gestellt und die Arme um seine Knie geschlungen. Benni konnte jetzt nicht anders als wieder zurück zum Sofa zu gehen.

"Ich wollt dir nie weh tun", flüsterte Mats.

Benni nickte leicht. "Das weiß ich."

"Also bitte sei mir nicht böse."

"Aber... warum?", wiederholte Benni und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Ach Benni, verstehst dus immer noch nicht?" seufzte Mats.

"Was soll ich verstehen?"

"Ich mag dich."

"Klar, ich mag... du... magst mich?"

"Ja, du Idiot..."

Benni schluckte hart. In seinem Bauch fing es heftig an zu kribbeln, "Du magst mich", wiederholte er leise. Mats brummte und griff nach dem Umschalter. Unsicher sah Benni ihn an.

"Ich... will nur den Film ausstellen", erklärte Mats und schaltete das Gerät gleich komplett aus. Benni sah ihm dabei zu, beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen. Und dabei sickerte langsam ein, was Mats gesagt hatte. Er... er mochte ihn. Mats, sein Mats, sein bester Freund, sein großer Schwarm - einer der beiden. Ein ernüchternder Gedanke.

"Du findest es schlimm, oder?"

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie könnte ich?"

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich... mag dich auch", nuschelte Benni kaum verständlich. Aber Mats hatte ihn verstanden. Er riss die Augen auf und sah Benni ungläubig an. Benni schluckte und nickte leicht. Wenn er jetzt mit Mats - dann würde sich doch alles klären, oder? Dann würde er Manu bestimmt vergessen.

"Du magst mich? Wirklich?"

Benni nickte leicht. "Wirklich. Deswegen... war ich auch so... enttäuscht."

"Aber deswegen konnte ich es dir doch nicht sagen", sagte Mats. "Ich hatte keine Angst, dass du was gegen Schwule hast, sondern... das du dich von mir zurückziehst. Um mir nicht weh zu tun."

"Wir hatten uns ja sogar schon mal drüber unterhalten. Über Schwule", murmelte Benni.

Mats nickte und rutschte ganz vorsichtig ein Stück zu Benni. Benni lächelte ihn auffordernd an und rückte ebenfalls ein wenig näher. Mats sah ihn immer noch ein wenig unsicher an, aber langsam schob sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

Noch immer etwas zögerlich legte Benni ihm einen Arm um. Mats holte zittrig Luft, als Benni ihn berührte. Endlich, endlich! "Bitte lass mich nicht wieder träumen", wisperte er.

"Du träumst nicht", versprach Benni, und irgendwie fühlte er sich ganz schlecht. Weil er nicht ehrlich war. Weil er Mats liebte, ihn anbetete - aber eben nicht nur. Mats Lächeln wurde noch strahlender, noch glücklicher. Er hob eine Hand und legte sie auf Bennis Wange. Jetzt endlich schaffte Benni es die Gedanken an Manu zur Seite zu schieben, so dass nur noch Mats wichtig war. Er lächelte glücklich bei der Berührung.

"Ich möchte ich küssen", wisperte Mats kaum hörbar. Benni zögerte nicht, sondern näherte sich ihm. Mats schloss die Augen und kam Benni entgegen. Dann, endlich, berührten sie sich ihre Lippen. Es war nur der Hauch eines Kusses, eine kaum fühlbare Berührung, aber sie ließ Bennis Magen kribbeln, als hätte er eine Großpackung Brausepulver geschluckt.

"Benni", hauchte Mats und sein Atem strich dabei über Bennis Lippen. Auch Benni atmete merklich aus, als eine Anspannung verschwand, von deren Existenz er vorher nicht gewusst hatte. Vorsichtig näherte sich Mats ihm erneut, berührte mit seinen Lippen Bennis. 

Wieder das Brausepulver in Bennis Bauch - heftiges Prickeln. Und so wunderschön! Das hier war viel besser, als seine bisherigen Träume. Viel, viel besser! Irgendwie konnte er es noch immer nicht richtig glauben. Mats mochte ihn - und küsste ihn.

"Du weißt gar nicht, wie lange ich schon davon träume", wisperte Mats. 

Benni musste einfach mitlächeln, als er sah, wie Mats ihn anstrahlte. So unendlich erleichtert und glücklich. 

"Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich es dir nicht sagen konnte?" fragte Mats, während er mit einer Hand durch Bennis Haar strich.

Benni lächelte und schmiegte sich in seine Hand. "Versteh ich. War schließlich auch ein Grund für mich..." 

"Ich hätts dir so gern gesagt", flüsterte Mats. "Mit dir darüber geredet..." 

"Nicht alleine zu sein", murmelte Benni. 

Mats nickte. "Aber jetzt müssen wir nicht mehr allein sein." 

Kaum merklich nickte Benni und lehnte sich an ihn. Mats schlang sofort die Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest. Mit geschlossenen Augen kuschelte sich Benni an. 

"Bleibst du über Nacht?" fragte Mats. 

Sofort nickte Benni. "Würd bestimmt nicht abhauen heute." 

Mats lächelte glücklich. "Und du schläfst auch nicht im Gästezimmer."

"Bestimmt nicht", strahlte Benni ihn an. Mats zog ihn noch enger an sich, ganz so, als wollte er ihn nie wieder los lassen. Und auch Benni hielt ihn ganz fest an sich gepresst. 

Irgendwann drehte Mats den Kopf ein wenig und strich mit seinen Lippen über Bennis Wange. Leise seufzte Benni. Er spürte, wie Mats lächelte, dann wanderten die Lippen weiter. Hoch zu seiner Nase, über den Nasenrücken zur Stirn, am Haaransatz entlang... 

"So schön", wisperte Benni und zog ihn noch etwas dichter an sich. Mats küsste sich wieder nach unten, bis er Bennis Mundwinkel erreichte. Schon drehte Benni leicht seinen Kopf und küsste ihn wieder leicht. Diesmal blieb es nicht bei einem leichten Berühren ihrer Lippen. Mats Zungenspitze strich über Bennis Unterlippe, bat um Einlass.

Jetzt war es kein Brausepulver mehr in Bennis Magen - jetzt waren es ganze Rollen Brausetabletten! Langsam öffnete er die Lippen und Mats zögerte keine Sekunde. Benni zuckte bei der ersten Berührung zusammen, dann erwiderte er den Kuss. 

Mats seufzte auf und drängte sich enger an Benni. Der zog Mats, seinen Mats, fest in seine Arme. Mats schob eine Hand in Bennis Haar und vertiefte den Kuss. Bennis Augen schlossen sich, und er genoss jede Berührung seines Freundes - seines Freundes und besten Freundes. 

Nach einem Moment löste sich Mats von ihm und sah ihn strahlend vor Glück an. Dieses Strahlen schien sich auf Benni zu übertragen, und so übertrumpften sie sich wohl gegenseitig im Glücklich-Aussehen. 

"Warum weiß eigentlich niemand von dir?" fragte Mats. 

Benni zuckte mit den Schultern. "War nicht notwendig, oder? Außerdem wissen ja ein paar Leute bescheid. Lisa zum Beispiel, und meine Eltern. Wenn etwas war, dann hab ich Lisa angerufen. Da brauch ich nicht mehr Leute, die von mir wissen - außer dir. Und das ging ja nicht." 

Mats sah ihn überrascht an. "Aber du konntest doch dann bei deinen Freunden nie wirklich ehrlich sein."

Benni zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du bei mir doch auch nicht." 

"Du warst die Ausnahme, aber sonst... Neven weiß es, Schmelle, Mario, Kevin, mein Bruder..."

"So viele", murmelte Benni. 

"Bei einigen war‘s geplant, bei anderen nicht", grinste Mats schief. 

"Wie - nicht geplant? Erzähl!" 

"Mario und Kevin", sagte Mats. "Vor den beiden kann man keine Geheimnisse haben. Mario sieht dich dann an, mit einem Blick da beichtest du ihm einfach alles. Und Kevin hat mich ziemlich geradeheraus gefragt, ob ich auf dich stehen würde."

"Und du hast ja gesagt. Wie ist er drauf gekommen?" 

"Wir hatten uns Bilder aus Schweden angesehen", erzählte Mats.

Benni lächelte leicht. Er besaß auch wunderschöne Bilder von ihnen aus Schweden. Er zögerte kurz, dann kramte er in seiner Hose nach dem Portemonnaie und zog ein ziemlich zerknautschtes Foto heraus. "So eins..." 

Mats nahm das Foto und lächelte sofort. "Genau das."

Es zeigte sie beide am See in der Nähe ihres Hotels. Sie hatten nach einem anstrengenden Training ihre T-Shirts ausgezogen und die Sonne schien auf ihre nachten Oberkörper. Zudem saßen sie recht nah nebeneinander und hatten sich angeregt unterhalten, als irgendjemand den Schnappschuss gemacht hatte.

"Kevin hatte gemeint, ich würde dich so sehnsüchtig angucken", sagte Mats.

"Ich dich auch", grinste Benni und zog ihn wieder an sich. 

Mats lächelte sanft. "Kevin fand es ein bisschen bedenklich, weil du doch Schalker bist. Aber ich glaub, du warst ihm lieber als Manuel."

Benni sah ihn einen Moment lang nur an, dann nickte er. Er durfte jetzt nicht an Manuel denken, schließlich durfte er Mats haben!

"Na komm, du weißt doch das Kevin eigentlich ganz ok ist", sagte Mats. Manchmal ging ihm diese Feindschaft zwischen Schalke und Dortmund einfach nur auf die Nerven.

Benni nickte leicht. "Ja, meistens", murmelte er.

"Was ist?" fragte Mats und strich über Bennis Wange.

"Is schon gut", murmelte Benni und schmiegte sich an seine Hand.

"Wirklich? Du kannst mir alles sagen."

"Is nur komisch jetzt an die anderen zu denken... möchte nur an dich denken"; murmelte Benni.

"Ok", wisperte Mats und lächelte. Dann lehnte er sich vor und berührte wieder sanft Bennis Lippen. Benni lächelte leicht in den Kuss, so konnte er sich wieder voll auf Mats konzentrieren. Auf Mats. Den wundervollen, umwerfenden Mats, der so gut küsste.

Er fühlte, wie Mats' Hände über seine Haut strichen. Ganz leicht nur, zärtlich, liebevoll. Benni fühlte, wie er hörbar zischend einatmete. Es fühlte sich so gut an.

"Gefällt dir das?" fragte Mats leise.

Benni nickte nur leicht.

"Ich... also... wollen wir...", stammelte Mats und sah ihn unsicher und deutlich nervös an.

"Hm?", machte Benni fragend.

"Ins... Schlafzimmer?" wisperte Mats.

Benni zögerte, dann nickte er leicht.

"Ich will... also versteh mich nicht falsch", sagte Mats, der Bennis Zögern sehr wohl mitbekommen hatte. "Ich will nicht über dich herfallen - oder doch, aber... wir haben Zeit. Ich will dir einfach nur nahe sein."

Die Worte ließen Benni lächeln. "Dann komm ins Schlafzimmer. Und pass auf, dass ich nicht über dich herfalle!"

"Und wenn ich gar nicht aufpassen will?" fragte Mats grinsend.

"Dann... hab ich keine Schuld und du trägst die Verantwortung", lachte Benni. Auch Mats lachte. Dann stand er auf und hielt Benni eine Hand hin. Der ließ sich hochziehen und folgte Mats. Benni schmiegte sich bei den paar Schritten, die sie ins Schlafzimmer führten, dicht an Mats' Rücken.

Mats hatte nichts dagegen. Im Gegenteil. Er war so froh, Benni bei sich zu haben. Ihn ganz nah zu spüren. So griff er nach hinten und legte seine Hand auf Bennis Po. Benni gab einen überraschten Laut von sich. Dann drängte er sich dichter an Mats.

"Komm her", wisperte Mats und drehte sich schnell in Bennis Armen. Leise keuchte Benni auf, schmiegte sich dann aber wieder an Mats. "Du fühlt dich toll an", raunte Mats.

Benni lächelte und nickte dabei. "Du auch."

"Davon träum ich seit Schweden..."

Benni nickte, dann sah er ihn an. "Schweden war toll. Und wir waren einfach zu blöd mal was zu sagen."

"Ja, wirklich bescheuert", lächelte Mats.

"Nur jetzt sind wir nicht mehr so bescheuert."

"Nein, jetzt lass ich dich nicht mehr los."

Benni nickte leicht und küsste ihn noch einmal. Mats erwiderte den Kuss, während er Benni vorsichtig mit sich zum Bett zog. Er ließ sich mit Benni im Arm einfach auf die Matratze sinken. Benni nutzte die Chance instinktiv und setzte sich auf Mats Schoß, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.

"Gott, wie lange ich davon geträumt habe", murmelte Mats und legte seine Hände auf Bennis Hintern.

"Ich auch", wisperte Benni und schob eine Hand in Mats Locken. Endlich konnte er durch die dichten Haare streichen, die Locken um seine Finger wickeln... ein wundervolles Gefühl.

Während er hingebungsvoll mit Mats Locken spielte, zog der ihn näher und küsste ihn wieder. Langsam ließ sich Mats nach hinten sinken, zog Benni dabei mit sich. Der legte sich einfach auf ihn. Er löste sich aus dem Kuss und sah ihn verliebt an. Mats lächelte mindestens genauso verliebt zu ihm hoch.

"Das ist so schön", flüsterte Benni.

"Mehr als schön. Perfekt. Unbeschreiblich."

Benni nickte nur zustimmend, und da ihm nichts weiter einfiel, küsste er Mats einfach wieder. Und das schien genau richtig zu sein. Mats schlang sofort die Arme um ihn und zog ihn eng an sich. Sie sprachen jetzt nicht mehr, sondern genossen nur noch den Kuss und die Nähe.

"Wir sollten langsam schlafen", wisperte Mats irgendwann.

"Hmm... ja, leider..."

Mats lächelte. "Ich bin morgen auch noch da. Genau hier, in deinen Armen."

Benni strahlte ihn einfach an.

"Also komm. Schnell ins Bad und dann zurück ins Bett."

Benni nickte, ließ Mats aber noch nicht los. Mats lachte. "Soll ich dich ins Bad tragen mein Äffchen?"

"Schaffst du das?"

Mats nickte. "Ist ja nicht weit bis ins Bad."

"Dann mach mal", forderte Benni ihn auf und hielt sich in seinem Nacken fest. Mats lachte. Vorsichtig rutschte er zum Bettrand, stellte die Füße auf den Boden und schob seine Hände unter Bennis Hintern. Benni kicherte leise, als Mats aufstand und ihn dabei mit trug.

"Boah, du bist schwerer, als du aussiehst", keuchte Mats.

"Ich trag dich dafür zurück", versprach Benni.

"Musst du nicht", sagte Mats. "Nicht, dass du dir noch irgendwas zerrst oder so."

"Doch, klar!", protestierte Benni. "Du könntest dir genauso was zerren. Und deine Jungs brauchen dich."

"Du bist süß", lächelte Mats.

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. Dann löste er sich von Mats und stellte sich vor das Waschbecken. Einen Moment konnte Mats Benni nur ansehen und daran denken, was für ein Glück sie doch gehabt hatten.

Den Blick bemerkte Benni nicht, da er schon im Regal nach seiner Zahnbürste griff. Benni hatte immer eine Zahnbürste bei Mats, genauso wie umgekehrt. So putzten sie sich einträchtig die Zähne und machten sich dann fertig.

Im Schlafzimmer schälten sie sich aus ihren Jeans und Shirts. Dann sahen sie sich unsicher an. "Willst du... ein Hemd zum schlafen?" fand Mats als erster die Sprache wieder.

Benni schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Nee, geht so."

Mats strahlte, zufrieden mit der Antwort. Benni zog sich schnell die überflüssige Kleidung aus, dann setzte er sich auf den Bettrand um Mats ebenfalls dabei zu beobachten.

"Wann habt ihr morgen Training?" fragte Mats.

"Hmm... Morgen um halb elf."

"Dann können wir ja richtig lange schlafen", grinste Mats und stellte seinen Handywecker.

"Wann musst du los?"

"Halb 10 muss ich da sein", sagte Mats.

"Passt doch, dann müssen wir gleichzeitig los."

Mats nickte und setzte sich nun zu Benni auf die Bettkante.

"Hm? Was ist?"

"Ich hab Angst, dass ich morgen früh aufwache und nur geträumt hab", sagte Mats leise und griff nach Bennis Hand.

"Spinner", lachte Benni leise.

"Vermutlich", grinste Mats.

"Also komm, Schlafen", bat Benni und rutschte aufs Bett. Mats folgte ihm und wenig später lagen sie unter der Bettdecke. Unter einer Bettdecke, dicht aneinander gekuschelt

"Schlaf gut", wisperte Mats.

"Du auch. Und träum schön, ja?"

"Ich träum von dem wundervollen Mann in meinen Armen."

"Dann ist ja gut", lächelte Benni und küsste ihn zärtlich.

"Nacht Benni", wisperte Mats.

"Nacht, Mats", flüsterte Benni.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis beide eingeschlafen waren.


	4. Ein wundervoller Morgen

Die Sonne schien in das Schlafzimmer, als Mats aufwachte. Benni lag dicht an ihn gekuschelt, und er sah einfach wunderschön aus. Die Sonne ließ seine Haare leuchten. Er schluckte. Von diesem Moment hatte er so oft geträumt. Neben Benni aufzuwachen und ihn im Arm zu halten. Nicht vorsichtig und verstohlen wie in Schweden, sondern als Bennis Freund. Sich ihm langsam zu nähern und ihn zärtlich zu küssen..

Und genau das tat er nun. Ganz langsam schlug Benni daraufhin die Augen auf und sah ihn an.

"Guten Morgen", flüsterte Mats.

"Mats", wisperte Benni und ein Lächeln schob sich auf seine Lippen.

Das Lächeln tat Mats unheimlich gut. Es zeigte, dass Benni mehr als glücklich war, mit ihm hier aufzuwachen. Benni hob eine Hand und vergrub sie in Mats Locken. "Mats", flüsterte er erneut.

"Benni", lächelte Mats ihn an.

"Ich hab lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen", sagte Benni leise.

"Oh ja, ich auch nicht. Seit Schweden nicht mehr."

Benni lächelte. "Das hier ist schöner als in Schweden."

Mats nickte leicht. "Da hab ich es mir immer nur vorgestellt."

"Ich konnte dich nicht berühren oder küssen..."

"Ich hab dich immer nur heimlich im Arm gehalten - und immer Angst gehabt, dass du aufwachen könntest."

"Du hast mich wirklich im Arm gehalten?" fragte Benni erstaunt.

"Ich... konnte nicht anders."

"Wenn ich nur einmal aufgewacht wäre, dann hätten wir uns nicht so lange gequält", seufzte Benni.

"Ich war immer froh, dass du nichts bemerkt hast."

Benni nickte. Das konnte er nur zu gut nachvollziehen. Schließlich war es ihm ja genauso gegangen. 

"Und es war so schön dich zu halten. Ich hab mir dann eingebildet, dass das... echt wäre." 

"Musst du jetzt nicht mehr", wisperte Benni und strich Mats eine Locke aus der Stirn. Mats strahlte ihn an, dann beugte er sich für einen Kuss näher. Benni schloss unwillkürlich die Augen und erwiderte den zärtlichen Kuss. Er fühlte Mats' Finger, die über seinen Rücken strichen und ihn so dichter an ihn zogen. 

"Haben wir noch Zeit?" fragte Benni. 

Mats warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, dann grinste er ihn an. "Kommt drauf an wofür!" 

Benni grinste ebenfalls. "Hast du etwa schmutzige Gedanken, Herr Hummels?" 

"Niemals", beteuerte Mats und schob sich näher an Benni. "Woran haben Sie denn gedacht?" 

"Hmm", machte Benni und fuhr mit einer Hand über Mats Rücken. Es war das erste Mal, dass er richtig bewusst die nackte Haut berührte, ihre Textur erkundete. Gleichzeitig fühlte er Mats' Finger wieder über seinen Rücken fahren. 

Seine Finger wurden erst vom Bund der Shorts gestoppt. Er hätte seine Finger gern darunter geschoben, aber so ganz traute er sich nicht. Wäre das zu viel für Mats?

"Mach weiter", bat Mats jedoch heiser. 

Benni schluckte. So hatte er Mats noch nie gehört. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, wie Mats sich wohl anhörte, wenn er wirklich erregt war. Wenn sie miteinander schliefen. Er musste sich unglaublich anhören, so... verführerisch. 

Ohne noch länger nachzudenken schob er seine Finger unter den Stoff von Mats Shorts. Vielleicht konnte er ihm ja so noch weitere Laute entlocken. Und tatsächlich, im nächsten Moment hörte er ein leises Keuchen. Benni biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und schob seine Hände tiefer.

"Benni", flüsterte Mats rau. Diesmal drang von Bennis Lippen ein leises Stöhnen. Sie machten doch im Grunde noch gar nichts! Küssten sich, berührten sich ein wenig - und dennoch waren sie beide schon so erregt. 

Aber sie sehnten sich nun auch so lange nacheinander, dass das vermutlich kein Wunder war. Sie hatten sich so oft vorgestellt wie es sein könnte, und jetzt - jetzt durften sie. Endlich! 

"Mach weiter", bat Mats und presste seine Lippen auf Bennis. 

Benni erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlicher und drängte sich näher. Dann schob er seine Hände wieder über Mats' Hintern. Die Shorts störten immer noch, und irgendwann begann er sie tiefer zu schieben.

Wieder hörte er Mats' Erregung, dieses Mal durch ein erleichtertes Seufzen. Mats hob seinen Hintern leicht an, so dass die Shorts seine Beine entlang geschoben werden konnte. Einen Moment später landete sie unbeachtet auf dem Boden. 

"Du auch", forderte er dann rau. Benni musste ein wenig kämpfen, dann konnte er sich endlich nackt an Mats drängen. 

"Endlich!" raunte Mats und presste sich noch enger, auch wenn Benni das kaum für möglich gehalten hatte. Er fühlte Mats' Hände auf dem Hintern, die ihn näher zogen, seine Lippen irgendwo auf seiner Haut, seinen rauen Atem, sein leises Stöhnen - und dann kam er. 

So schnell war er zum letzten Mal vermutlich mit 16 gekommen, dachte er ein wenig peinlich berührt und wollte sich schon bei Mats entschuldigen, als er spürte, wie sich auch der Körper seines Freundes anspannte und er dann heftig kam. 

Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ sich Mats gegen ihn sinken und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Auch Benni schloss die Augen und genoss einfach das Gefühl. Er ignorierte die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihnen, die langsam zwischen ihren Bäuchen herunterlief. 

"Das war schön", murmelte Mats gegen seinen Hals. 

"Endlich", wisperte Benni. 

Mats lachte leise. "Ja, genau. Endlich."

Benni kuschelte sich an ihn und küsste seinen warmen Hals, der so unbeschreiblich gut nach Mats duftete. 

"Ich glaube, wir müssen langsam aufstehen", murmelte Mats. 

Benni nickte leicht und löste sich von ihm. Sofort wurde es unangenehm kühl an seinem Bauch. "Bäh", machte er leise. 

Mats lachte erneut. "Duschen, dann werden wir das Zeug wieder los."

"Gute Idee. Ich mach inzwischen Frühstück", bot er an. 

"Kennst dich ja in meiner Küche aus", lächelte Mats. Er drückte noch einen Kuss auf Bennis Lippen, dann löste er sich komplett von ihm und stand auf.

Benni sah ihm kurz nach, dann stand er ebenfalls auf, zog seine Shorts und T-Shirt an und bereitete ein schnelles Frühstück vor. Toast, Aufstrich, Kaffee. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Mats aus dem Bad kam. Die Haare waren noch feucht und er trug nur seine Jeans.

"Kaffee kocht sich noch. Ich bin dann gleich wieder da", versprach Benni, ging an ihm vorbei und küsste ihm im Vorübergehen auf die Wange. Er spürte, das Mats ihm nachsah und ging unwillkürlich ein wenig langsamer und mit schwingenden Hüften.

Unter dem kühlen Wasser der Dusche konnte er sich ein wenig beruhigen, dann tapste er noch mit tropfenden Haaren ins Schlafzimmer und von dort aus angezogen in die Küche.

Mats hatte ihm schon einen Becher Kaffee eingeschenkt und ein Toastbrot mit Nutella beschmiert. Benni lächelte ihn an, dann setzte er sich. 

"Hast du heute schon was vor?" fragte Mats und biss genüsslich von seinem eigenen Nutellatoast ab. 

"Wir haben Training, und dann noch so eine Sponsorensache. Weiß nicht, wie lange das wieder dauert..." 

Mats nickte. Solche Termine konnten 30 Minuten dauern oder auch zwei Stunden... "Wollen wir uns heute Abend trotzdem sehen?" 

"Ich hoffe doch", lächelte Benni ihn an. "Wenns zu spät ist, ruf ich dich an, ja?" 

"Wenns für dich zu spät wird, komm ich einfach zu dir", sagte Mats sofort.

Sofort strahlte Benni glücklich. "Das machst du!" 

Mats nickte. "Ich hab nicht vor, meinen Abend ohne meinen Freund zu verbringen", sagte er genüsslich. Benni, sein Freund, das klang so großartig! 

Er könnte die ganze Welt umarmen - und tat das dann einfach bei Benni. 

Benni lachte auf. "Vorsichtig, sonst schmierst du dir noch das ganze Nutella ins Haar!"

"Egal, muss ich halt noch mal duschen. Oder du musst es... rauslecken!" 

"Aus deinen Haaren?" fragte Benni skeptisch. 

"Nicht?", sah Mats ihn enttäuscht an. 

Benni schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Er streckte sich ein wenig, bis er das Nutellaglas erreicht und tupfte dann einen Punkt der braunen Schokocreme auf Mats' Nase. 

Mats lachte auf und reckte ihm sein Gesicht entgegen. Sanft küsste Benni den Nutellaklecks von Mats Nase. Mats grinste und tunkte nun seinerseits seinen Finger in das Glas und malte Benni eine braune Nase. Dann beugte er sich vor und strich mit seiner Zungenspitze über Bennis Nase, bis die Creme verschwunden war.

"Das... war eine ganz schlechte Idee", lachte Mats leise und zog Benni zu einem Kuss an sich.

Der Kuss schmeckte süß - nach Schoko, aber vor allem nach Benni. Das Frühstück war schon vergessen. Stattdessen schlang Benni beide Arme um Mats Hals und drängte sich so eng an ihn, wie möglich. Nicht eng genug, aber es fühlte sich dennoch großartig an. Vor allem, weil Mats ja noch immer kein Shirt an hatte.

Sie küssten sich eine Weile, mal zärtlich-zurückhaltend, dann leidenschaftlicher. Schließlich ließ Benni von ihm ab. "Ich muss los..."

Mats zog Benni sofort wieder an sich. "Und wenn ich dich nicht gehen lasse?"

"Dann haut mein Trainer dich", grinste Benni.

"Na gut, das kann ich natürlich nicht riskieren."

Benni grinste leicht und strich ihm noch einmal durch die verführerischen Haare. "Wir sehen uns heute Abend."

Mats nickte. "Raus hier, sonst kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren."

Benni nickte und stand auf. Er schnappte sich noch sein Nutellatoast und eine Banane und verschwand aus der Küche. Mats kam ihm nach, lehnte sich an die Wand und sah ihm zu, wie er Schuhe und Jacke anzog.

"Bis heute Abend", verabschiedet sich Benni schnell.

"Bis später", lächelte Mats.

Benni erwiderte das Lächeln, dann verschwand er. Er ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie er fröhlich vor sich hin summte, als er die Treppen nach unten lief. Mit einem breiten Grinsen tänzelte er förmlich zu seinem Wagen und schloss auf. Er war so irre glücklich, dass es kaum zu aushalten war. Fröhlich stieg er in seinen Wagen und fuhr ganz gemütlich zum Training. Er genoss die Wärme der Sonnenstrahlen und hatte sogar ein Auge für die Frühlingsblumen, die überall blühten.

Er strahlte immer noch, als er schließlich sein Auto auf dem Parkplatz abstellte und zu den schon wartenden Fans schlenderte um Autogramme zu geben. Fotos, Autogramme, so viele Fragen - aber heute machte es ihm nichts aus. Er war so beschäftigt, dass er kaum mit bekam, wie seine Kollegen langsam eintrudelten. Als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, zuckte er überrascht zusammen.

Er drehte sich um - zu Manuel. "Hey, ist ja schön, dass du die Fans glücklich machst, aber ich glaub, du solltest nachher weitermachen." Das Lächeln gefror auf seinen Lippen. Die Sonne schien sich in Manuels Haaren verfangen zu haben und ließen sie fast golden erstrahlen und die blauen Augen leuchteten ihm entgegen.

Er schluckte hart - und versuchte nur an Mats zu denken.

"Alles klar bei dir?" fragte Manuel und runzelte die Stirn - und verdammt noch mal, selbst das sah in Bennis Augen einfach nur sexy aus. So konnte er nur nicken, weil er seiner Stimme einfach nicht trauen konnte.

"Gut, dann komm mit rein", sagte Manuel und schob Benni sanft von den Fans weg. Benni folgte ihm noch immer ohne etwas zu sagen in die Kabine.

"Du bist aber heute extrem schweigsam", stellte Manuel fest und hielt ihm die Tür auf. Benni nickte nur. Verdammt, warum war Manu gerade jetzt aufgetaucht? Und warum war er überhaupt noch relevant, wo er doch mit Mats...!

Er war krank, ganz eindeutig! Es gab gar keine andere Erklärung. Er hatte sich vor einer knappen Stunde erst von seinem wahnsinnig tollen Freund verabschiedet und jetzt bekam er kaum Luft - wegen Manuel.

"Komm, mach dich fertig, wir kommen sonst zu spät. Wir können nachher ja reden."

"Reden?" fragte Benni und er hatte das Gefühl, als würde seine Stimme... piepsig klingen. Piepsig und unsicher und ein klein wenig panisch.

"Kann dich doch so heute Mittag nicht alleine lassen", grinste Manu ihn an, und verdammt, am liebsten hätte Benni ihn sofort geküsst. Er konnte es vor sich sehen - wie er Manuel mit dem Rücken gegen dessen Spind drückte und ihn stürmisch küsste...

"Benni!"

Benni zuckte zusammen, und der Tagtraum verblasste. "Hm?"

"Umziehen."

"Ähm... ja", murmelte er und trat schnell zu seinem Spind.

"Beeil dich. Ich geh schon mal raus."

Benni nickte stumm und atmete erleichtert aus, als die Tür hinter Manuel zufiel. Jetzt kam sein Verstand wieder langsam zum Vorschein, und er schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. Hatte er eben wirklich Manuel angeschmachtet?

"Oh heilige Scheiße", fluchte er und schlug einen Moment die Hände vors Gesicht. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Er hatte doch Mats, und er war so glücklich mit ihm!

"Benni? Geht‘s dir nicht gut?" sprach ihn Chris von der Seite besorgt an.

"Doch, klar", murmelte Benni und zog sich jetzt um.

Dabei dachte er an Mats. Nur an Mats. Mats Locken, die sich auf dem Kopfkissen ausbreiteten. Mats mit der Nutella-Nase. Mats mit nacktem Oberkörper im Flur. Mats, wie er so rau gestöhnt hatte, am Morgen im Bett... Mit diesen Gedanken verließ er die Kabine und gesellte sich zu seinen Mannschaftskollegen, die sich gerade warmliefen.

Manuel machte sich zum Glück mit seinen Ersatztorhütern warm. Benni reihte sich schnell bei Chris und Raul mit ein und hielt den Blick starr auf den Rasen gerichtet. Das harte Training, das sie von ihrem Trainer ja schon gewohnt waren, gab ihm keine Chance über die beiden Männer in seinem Leben nachzudenken. Er arbeitete sogar so verbissen, dass er am Ende ein Lob bekam. Ein kleines nur, aber immerhin.

Beim Trainingsspiel waren Manu und er in unterschiedliche Mannschaften eingeteilt worden, so dass Benni den Gedanken an ihn weiter wegschieben konnte. Allerdings holte ihn nach dem Schlusspfiff die grausame Realität wieder ein. Manuel wartete auf ihn und passte sich seinen Schritten auf dem Weg zur Kabine an. "Worauf hastn Hunger?"

"Ich... keinen Hunger", brachte Benni heraus. Verdammt, wie ein verliebtes Huhn!

"Italienisch, find ich gut", nickte Manuel und überhörte Bennis Antwort einfach. "Ich hätt ja Bock auf ne richtig große Pizza."

"Pizza... ok", nuschelte Benni. Er sollte nicht mit Manu mitgehen, auf gar keinen Fall!

"Schön", sagte Manuel zufrieden. "Dann beeil dich."

"Ähm - ja", murmelte Benni und betrat die Kabine.

Essen mit Manuel, das war eine blöde Idee. Eine ganz, ganz blöde Idee. Er würde seinen Torhüter anschmachten, kaum einen Bissen herunterbringen - und er würde zumindest in Gedanken fremdgehen. Er hatte solch ein verdammtes Glück Mats zu haben - wieso wollte er das aufs Spiel setzen?

"Boah Benni du Trantüte", schnaubte Manuel. "Ausziehen, duschen, anziehen, essen. Verstanden?"

"Hmm", machte Benni unbestimmt und zog sich den rechten Schuh aus.

"Also hopphopp, sonst schieb ich dich mit Klamotten unters Wasser", drohte Manuel und zog sich sein Trikot über den Kopf.

"Ja ja", murmelte Benni und versuchte Manu dabei nicht anzusehen. Aber es war schwer. Manuels Haut glänzte ein wenig verschwitzt und die Muskeln bewegten sich, als er sich auch die Schuhe und dann die Hose auszog.

Benni schluckte hart. Er konnte sich gerade so zurückhalten nicht über die warme Haut zu streichen. Ruckartig drehte er sich um, weg von Manuel. Er riss sich seine Kleidung förmlich vom Körper und eilte dann unter die Dusche. Er drehte das Wasser voll auf und stellte sich darunter. Eiskalt lief es über seinen erhitzten Körper und brachte wieder etwas Klarheit in seinen Geist. Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Das war Manuel, ein Teamkollege und Kumpel. Mehr nicht.


	5. Hinter der Brille

Das kalte Wasser ließ ihn sogar ruhig bleiben, als Manuel sich neben ihn stellte. Fast zeitgleich waren sie fertig und gingen zurück in die Kabine um sich anzuziehen. Benni beeilte sich mit dem Anziehen, auch, um etwas zu tun zu haben, während Manu sich neben ihm völlig nackt bewegte.

Wollte Manuel ihn quälen? Warum verdammt zog er sich nicht wenigstens Shorts an. Aber nein, er beugte sich vor, wühlte in seiner Tasche und bot so freie Aussicht auf seinen Hintern. Es fiel ihm schwer sich auf etwas anderes... auf Mats... zu konzentrieren. Dabei liebte er Mats. Und vor allem, Mats liebte ihn ebenfalls. Manuel würde ihn... nein, darüber sollte er gar nicht nachdenken.

Wenigstens begann Manuel endlich damit sich anzuziehen, stellte Benni erleichtert fest. Er selbst war schon lange fertig und sah gerade auf seinem Handy nach Anrufen und SMS. Eine von Mats war dabei. [Bin glücklich. M.]

Die Nachricht zauberte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. [Ich auch. Freu mich auf heute Abend. B.] tippte er schnell zurück.

Als er jetzt aufsah, blickte er in Manus unsagbar blauen Augen. "Du siehst verliebt aus", sagte der erstaunlich... emotionslos.

Vor Schreck wäre ihm fast sein Handy aus der Hand gerutscht. "Ähm... quatsch", sagte er. "Wollen wir los?"

"Ich warte nur auf dich."

Benni schluckte und sah Manuel mit großen Augen an. "Na komm", forderte der ihn auf und reichte ihm die Hand.

Benni zögerte kurz, dann griff er nach Manus Hand und ließ sich hochziehen. Es war, als würde ein Blitz durch sein Körper fahren. Manuel zog ihn kräftig in die Höhe, ohne dabei zu blinzeln oder den Blick abzuwenden. Der Blitz wurde zu einem Prickeln in Bennis Bauch.

"Komm", sagte Manuel und ließ ihn los. "Ich hab Hunger."

Benni schaffte es nur zu nicken. Schweigend verließen sie die Kabine. Benni folgte Manuel zum Wagen. Er passte nicht auf, wo der sie hinfuhr. Erst, als sie vor dem Restaurant standen, realisierte er, wo sie waren.

"Was ist?" fragte Manuel, der schon seinen Gurt gelöst hatte.

"Nichts. Alles in Ordnung", versicherte Benni.

"Ok", sagte Manuel und stieg aus. "Dann komm auch."

Benni fummelte einen Moment mit dem Gurt herum, dann hatte er ihn endlich geöffnet und stieg ebenfalls aus.

"Wollen wir draußen essen?" fragte Manuel.

"Ja, ist ja... schön heute", murmelte Benni.

"Find ich auch", nickte Manuel und steuerte den Eingang an.

Sie gingen durch das Restaurant in den lauschigen Innenhof. Die Sonne schien durch die jungen Blätter der dortigen Bäume. Manuel suchte einen Tisch in einer Ecke aus, die nicht sofort von jedem eingesehen werden konnte und wo sie in Ruhe essen konnten. Sie setzten sich gegenüber, und Manu musterte Benni wieder so intensiv.

"Hab ich... was im Gesicht?" fragte Benni und fuhr sich mit der Handfläche über die Stirn.

Manuel lächelte ihn ruhig an. "Nein, nichts."

"O...kay", murmelte Benni gedehnt. Er rutschte ein wenig auf seinem Stuhl herum. "Echt schönes Wetter..."

Manuel sah ihn weiterhin nachdenklich an. "Ist es. Aber du bist nicht nur so... zufrieden."

"Was meinst du?" fragte Benni.

"Du hast schon so fröhlich ausgesehen, als du heute morgen die Autogramme gegeben hast. Und beim Training hat es dich nicht gestört, wie heftig ihr rangenommen wurdet. Und dann strahlst du dein Handy an, als würde dort stehen, dass nicht der BVB sondern wir die Schale kriegen sollen."

"Ich... hab halt gute Laune..."

"So plötzlich? Steht dir aber."

Gegen seinen Willen kribbelte es wieder in Bennis Magen.

"Also doch", murmelte Manuel.

"Was? Was meinst du?"

"Frisch verliebt?"

Benni biss sich auf die Lippe. Warum zum Teufel zögerte er? Er könnte einfach nicken... Vielleicht war es ja auch Manuels Blick, der ihn davon abhielt.

"Keine Antwort ist auch ne Antwort", sagte Manuel.

"Ich...", murmelte Benni kaum hörbar.

Manuel zog nur abwartende eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Es dauerte noch einen Moment, dann nickte Benni leicht. Manuels Gesichtsausdruck war unlesbar. "Freut mich für dich."

Benni nickte leicht, sagte aber nichts. Warum.. .reagierte Manu so komisch? Er hatte doch gar nicht gesagt, dass er in einen Mann verliebt war.

"Darauf sollten wir anstoßen", sagte Manuel und hob eine Hand um den Kellner auf sie aufmerksam zu machen.

Der kam sofort herangeeilt und sah sie auffordernd an. "Was kann ich Ihnen bringen?"

"Zweimal Apfelschorle und die Karte", sagte Manuel.

"Kommt sofort", nickte der Kellner und verzog sich.

"Apfelschorle war ok, oder?" fragte Manuel und zog währenddessen seine Sonnenbrille aus der Jackentasche.

"Ja, klar", nickte Benni. Warum die Sonnenbrille? Sie saßen doch im Schatten.

Aber Manuel schob sich die Sonnenbrille auf die Nase, als würde er in die grellste Sommersonne schauen. "Also... du bist also frisch verliebt."

Benni nickte leicht. "Bin ich. Warum...?"

Bevor Benni die Frage zu Ende stellen konnte, kam der Kellner mit den Getränken und den Karten zurück.

"Also... auf dich und..." Manu sah ihn an. "Ist das mit Lisa aus?"

"Ähm... ja", sagte Benni und griff schnell sein Glas.

"Und dann frisch verliebt?", wunderte sich Manuel.

Benni zuckte mit den Schultern. "Passiert..."

"So schnell? Neulich hast du doch noch von Lisa erzählt, und das klang nicht..."

Benni war versucht wieder mit den Schultern zu zucken. Das er Manuels Augen nicht sehen konnte, verwirrte und verunsicherte ihn.

"Hab mich... neu verliebt", gab er dann zu.

"Und warum machst du ein Staatsgeheimnis daraus?"

"Geht ja nicht jeden was an", murmelte Benni. Er wünschte sich, Manuel würde diese blöde Sonnenbrille abnehmen. Andererseits - dann würde er sich womöglich nicht mehr zurückhalten können.

"Bin ich jeder?"

"Ist erst... frisch", murmelte Benni. Was war bloß mit Manuel los?

"Bist ganz schön einsilbig. Warum erzählst du nicht mal was von ihr?"

"Ist schön... war heute Nacht da...", murmelte Benni. Er wollte Manu nicht anlügen.

"Hat sie einen Namen oder ist der auch geheim?"

Benni zögerte. Er wollte sich nicht verraten, aber andererseits war Manu einer seiner besten Freunde. Und Mats war so viel offener. "Es ist ein Kerl", murmelte Benni deswegen.

"Ah...", machte Manuel. Er blieb äußerlich ruhig und die verdammte Sonnenbrille verdeckte den Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

"Was... verdammt, nimm die doofe Brille ab!", forderte Benni.

Manuel verzog keine Mine, als er sein Glas wieder auf den Tisch stellte und die Sonnenbrille abnahm. "Gut so?"

Benni nickte. "Und... was sagst du?"

"Was soll ich sagen?" fragte Manuel.

"Was... was du davon hältst... dass ich..."

"Was ich davon halte?"

"Ja, zum Beispiel!" Langsam wurde Benni nervös. Und in diesem Moment nicht, weil er sich in Manu verguckt hatte, sondern weil der nichts sagte.

"Dir geht‘s offenbar gut, also... ist doch alles ok", sagte Manuel nur. Irgendwie klang das eigenartig. Manu klang... bedrückt. "Also, wir sollten mal in die Karte gucken", fuhr Manuel fort.

"Pizza mit Pilzen und Schinken", hatte Benni schon entschieden, ohne in die Karte zu sehen. Manuel nickte, nahm aber die Karte in die Hand und begann sie durchzublättern.

"Manuel, was ist los?", bohrte Benni nach.

"Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden - Hawaii oder lieber Diavoli. Oder was mit Schafskäse?"

Benni zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn Manu nicht reden wollte, dann eben nicht. Jedenfalls versuchte er so zu denken - aber das fiel nun mal schwer, wenn es einem der beiden, die er liebte, nicht gut ging.

"Diavoli", sagte Manuel und klappte die Karte zu. "Ich brauch jetzt was... Scharfes."

"Aha", machte Benni und sah ihn auffordernd an. Manuel erwiderte den Blick stumm.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Benni leise nach.

"Was meinst du?" fragte Manuel.

"Du bist so... ich weiß nicht", murmelte Benni.

"Doch weißt du, sonst würdest du so was nicht sagen", behauptete Manuel. "Also, wie bin ich?"

"Komisch. Ich weiß nur nicht, warum."

"Das bildest du dir ein."

"Klar... sitzt hier mit Sonnenbrille rum, sagst kaum was und meinst, du brauchst jetzt ne Diavolo. Brauchst," betonte Benni das Wort.

"Wie gesagt, das bildest du dir ein", sagte Manuel und hob erneut die Hand zum Zeichen für den Kellner.

Benni sah ihn aufmerksam an, während er die Bestellung aufgab, versuchte zu ergründen, was mit Manuel los war. Aber dem Kellner gegenüber verhielt sich Manu ganz normal.  
Dann sah er aber wieder zu Benni, und sofort trat dieser unleserliche Blick in seine Augen.

"Erzähl doch mal", sagte Manuel, nachdem sie sich minutenlang nur angeschwiegen hatten. 

"Willst du das überhaupt wissen?", war Benni sich nicht so sicher. 

"Würde ich sonst fragen?" 

"Weiß nicht. Siehst nicht so aus..." 

Manuel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Wie seh ich denn aus?" 

"Als ob du damit irgendwie nicht... einverstanden wärst." 

Manuel seufzte tief. "Denkst du, ich hab was gegen Schwule?" 

Benni zuckte mit den Schultern. "Zumindest scheinst du dich bei dem Gedanken nicht besonders wohl zu fühlen." 

"Blödsinn", sagte Manuel. 

Benni schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Bist trotzdem komisch drauf", murmelte er. 

Manuel runzelte die Stirn. "Ich hab langsam das Gefühl, dass du gar nicht über deinen... Liebhaber sprechen willst. Schämst du dich?"

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. Für Mats würde er sich nie schämen. Höchstens dafür, dass er Manuel noch immer so verdammt attraktiv fand. "Will ihn nur nicht... verraten." 

"Er ist auch Fußballer“, folgerte Manuel. 

Benni zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht." 

"Wenn du nicht reden willst, dann sag es doch einfach", blaffte Manuel ihn an und setzte sich wieder die Sonnenbrille auf. Fast, als wollte er sich vor Benni verstecken. 

Im ersten Moment war Benni froh darüber. Er wollte in der Tat nicht unbedingt über Mats reden - zumindest nicht mit Manuel. Die beiden Männer, die ihm den Kopf verdrehten. Außerdem würde er Mats wirklich verraten, wenn er auch nur ein klein wenig erzählen würde. 

Allerdings verunsicherte Manuels Reaktion ihn immer mehr. Was zum Teufel war los mit ihm? Warum versteckte er sich vor ihm mit dieser dämlichen Sonnenbrille? Und was versteckte er? Seine... Reaktion auf Bennis neue Beziehung?   
Bisher hatte es Manuel doch auch nicht groß interessiert, mit wem er zusammen war. Klar hatte er hin und wieder nach Lisa gefragt, aber auch nicht öfter als andere. 

Obwohl... in den letzten Wochen war Manuel schon merkwürdig gewesen. Aber Benni hatte das auf das ganze Wechsel-Theater geschoben. Manu wusste wohl noch immer nicht, wo er im nächsten Jahr spielen würde, und ob er seinen geliebten FC Schalke verlassen würde. Vielleicht war er ja deshalb so... gereizt. 

Glücklicherweise erlöste ihn jetzt der Kellner, der ihnen die Pizzen brachte. "Guten Appetit", wünschte Benni, als der Kellner wieder verschwunden war. 

"Dir auch", erwiderte Manuel und begann zu essen. Die Pizza war wie immer sehr gut und er hatte zumindest das Gefühl, dass sich Manuel nach und nach ein wenig entspannte. Die Sonnenbrille behielt er aber weiter auf. Sie sprachen nicht, bis sie aufgegessen hatten, und auch danach schien es Benni, als würde Manuel nicht reden wollen. 

"Drehen wir noch Runde?" fragte Manuel dann ganz plötzlich. "Ich muss mich bewegen..." 

Benni nickte nur leicht. "Wenn du meinst..." 

"Nur ein bisschen rum gehen", sagte Manuel.

Benni nickte. Zu gerne hätte er jetzt seine Augen gesehen, gesehen, wie er sich fühlte. 

"Was starrst du mich so an?" fragte Manuel.

"Ich weiß nicht...", murmelte Benni. Irgendwie wurde Manuel immer komischer. 

"Du weißt nicht, warum du mich anstarrst?"

"Nein, warum du komisch bist." 

"Ich bin komisch?"

"Klar bist du komisch. Schon allein diese blöde Sonnenbrille. Ich guck die Leute gern an, wenn ich mit ihnen rede. Und dann... irgendwie denk ich noch immer, dass du was dagegen hast, dass ich mit nem Kerl und so."

Manuel lachte ein wenig spöttisch. "Nein Benni, ich hab nichts dagegen, dass du auf Männer stehst."

"Ja, nee, is klar", schnaubte Benni. 

"Glaub doch was du willst!" 

"Im Moment glaube ich, dass du was gegen mich hast. Oder gegen mich und meinen Freund."

"Deinen unsichtbaren Freund... Gibt‘s den überhaupt?"

Benni schnaubte. "Nur weil ich nicht sage, wer es ist?"

"Nein, weil du plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel schwul bist und nen Freund hast. Das ist schon irgendwie komisch."

"Gut, dann bin ich nicht schwul und habe keinen Freund. Ich bin noch immer mit Lisa zusammen. Zufrieden?"

Manuel presste die Lippen zusammen und sagte nichts mehr. Erst als der Kellner in Rufweite war, richtete er sich auf. "Wir möchten zahlen!"

Benni sah ihn noch immer an. Was war bloß los mit ihm? Wo war dieser fröhliche, unbeschwerte junge Mann hin, in den er sich verguckt hatte?

Manuel zahlte ohne zu Fragen für Benni mit und stand auf. "Ich hoffe, du hattest deinen Spaß", sagte er gepresst und stürmte dann mit großen Schritten aus dem Restaurant. Entsetzt starrte Benni ihn einen Moment an, bis er es schaffte aufzustehen und ihm zu folgen. Er kam grade noch rechtzeitig um die Rücklichter von Manus Wagen zu sehen, als dieser um die Ecke bog.

"Idiot", fluchte er laut. Und wie kam er jetzt zurück zum Trainingsplatz? Außerdem, was war in Manuel gefahren, dass er sich so komisch verhielt? Torhüter galten ja allgemein als ein bisschen verrückt, aber Manuel verhielt sich total irrational. So kannte Benni ihn überhaupt nicht! Hatte er jetzt doch etwas dagegen, dass er schwul war?

Aber wieso dachte er dann, dass er sich seinen Freund nur ausgedacht hatte? Das machte doch überhaupt keinen Sinn! Was sollte er nur machen? Mats doch leugnen? Manu alles erzählen? Oder abwarten, dass sich alles irgendwie von selbst regelte? Vielleicht war es ja ganz gut, wenn sie auf Abstand gingen. Dann lief er nicht ständig Gefahr, Mats zu betrügen. Selbst wenn dieser Betrug nur in seinen Gedanken stattfand.

Damit blieb ihm jedoch ein anders Problem. Er sah auf die Uhr - eine Stunde hatte er noch. Würde er es bis dahin zurück zum Trainingsgelände schaffen? Nachdenklich zog er seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, dann zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche. Vielleicht hatte Lisa ja ne Freistunde und konnte ihn abholen. Dann konnte er ihr auch gleich von Mats erzählen. Lisa würde sich wenigstens für ihn freuen.


	6. Streit im Treppenhaus

Lisa meldete sich etwas abgehetzt. "Ja?"

"Hey ich bin‘s", sagte Benni. "Stör ich grad?"

"Muss gleich los zu Englisch. Aber ein bisschen Zeit habe ich noch. Was gibt‘s?"

Benni seufzte. "Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest mich abholen..."

"Nee, du, sorry, das geht nicht. Wo steckst du denn?"

"Vor nem Restaurant", brummte Benni. "Manu ist einfach abgedüst..."

"Wieso das denn?", wollte Lisa wissen.

"Frag mich was Leichteres. Ich... hab ihm erzählt, dass ich... na du weißt schon."

"Ja, schon klar. Und das akzeptiert er nicht?"

"Keine Ahnung. Er... war total komisch. Und als ich ihm erzählt hab, dass ich nen Freund hab, war‘s ganz aus. Der hat mir an den Kopf geworfen, ich würde ihn anlügen."

"Mist. Aber vermutlich solltest du ihn in dem Glauben lassen."

"Meinst du?"

"Wenn er nicht damit umgehen kann, wird das das Beste sein."

"Vermutlich hast du recht..."

"Wenn du unbedingt willst, dann kannst du es ja in ein paar Tagen noch mal versuchen."

"Mal gucken", sagte Benni. "Du ich muss jetzt mal gucken, ob ich nen Taxi finde. Wär nicht gut, wenn ich zu spät zum Training komme."

"Mach das. Melde dich, wenns was neues gibt – oder du mir erzählen willst, seit wann du nen Freund hast. Und grüß Manu von mir", grinste sie.

"Scherzkeks!"

"Also, bis dann..."

"Bis dann Lisa. Und lern schön."

"Scherzkeks", konterte sie und legte dann auf.

Benni lächelte, dann warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr. Hoffentlich war ein Taxi in der Nähe, sonst würde es wirklich eng werden.

Natürlich war keines zu sehen, und er hatte auch keine Nummer eines Taxiunternehmens im Kopf. Kurzerhand ging er zurück in das Restaurant. Hier würde man ihm bestimmt eine Telefonnummer sagen können. Der Kellner war sehr zuvorkommend, und kurze Zeit später stand das Taxi vor der Tür.

Der Taxifahrer erkannte ihn, sagte aber zum Glück nichts. Das hatte Benni schon ganz anders erlebt. Manche Fahrer nutzten die Chance und kauten die gesamte Saison während der Fahrt durch.

"Schönen Tag noch", verabschiedete sich der Fahrer auch nur, als Benni schließlich ausstieg - rechtzeitig vor dem Training. Diesmal hatte Benni keine Zeit für die Fans, sondern lief direkt in die Kabine.

Er zog sich schnell um, dann gesellte er sich zu seinen Mitspielern um sich warm zu machen. Automatisch suchte er mit den Blicken Manu und fand ihn neben Chris. Sie unterhielten sich lachend und Manuel sah aus, wie immer. Dann lag es wohl wirklich an ihm, dass Manuel so komisch war. Aber was hatte er ihm getan? Manuel war auch schon vor seinem Outing merkwürdig gewesen. Im Grunde, seit er mitbekommen hatte, dass Benni frisch verliebt war.

Aber warum sollte sich Manuel daran stören? Er war schließlich nicht der einzige Spieler, der verliebt war. "Blöder Idiot", brummte Benni und wandte den Blick von Manuel ab.

Er hielt sich an Klaas und unterhielt sich mit ihm über das nächste anliegende Spiel. Und endlich verschwand Manuel zum Towarttraining und somit aus Bennis Blickfeld.

Nach dem üblichen harten Training stand das Spiel an. Dieses Mal hatte Benni kein Glück und musste direkt vor Manuel spielen. Und schon war es Essig mit seiner Konzentration. Immer wieder sah er sich um, weil er meinte, Manuels Blick auf sich zu spüren. Und oft genug sah Manuel ihn wirklich an. Dann wurde sein Blick total ausdruckslos und seine Lippen waren nur noch ein schmaler Strich, so fest presste er sie zusammen.

Er musste wirklich noch mal mit ihm reden, beschloss Benni. So ging das nicht! Aber heute Abend war er mit Mats verabredet und das wollte er nicht sausen lassen, weil Manuel grad komisch drauf war. Und vorher hatte er noch diesen blöden Termin.

Ob er den irgendwie... schwänzen konnte? Vielleicht konnte er ja Chris oder Lukas überreden, für ihn einzuspringen. Er würde es mal probieren, vielleicht war ja gar nicht angekündigt, welcher Spieler komme würde.

"Benni, pass doch auf!" wurde er in diesem Moment von Chris angeblafft.

"Sorry", rief Benni zurück und eilte dem Ball nach, der ins Aus gekullert war. Wieder fühlte er Manuels Blick im Rücken und er zog unwillkürlich die Schultern nach oben. Es war kein angenehmes Gefühl, so von Blicken aufgespießt zu werden. Besonders, wo er sich noch immer nicht vorstellen konnte warum.

"Benni, brauchst du ne Extra-Einladung?" rief diesmal ihr Trainer von der Seitenlinie.

Benni seufzte und lief dem Ball nach. Er musste sich einfach mehr konzentrieren.  
Also schob er alle Gedanken an Manuel und Mats zur Seite. Es zählte nur der Ball - jedenfalls, bis das Training zu Ende war. So einigermaßen konnte er es durchhalten, und letztendlich hatte er wohl ein halbwegs vernünftiges Spiel abgeliefert.

"Chris, warte mal!" rief er und joggte auf Chris zu. "Kannst du mir nen Gefallen tun?"

"Hm? Was denn?"

"Ich hab doch diesen Sponsorentermine... könntest du vielleicht für mich einspringen?"

"Oh, das tut mir leid. Ich muss jetzt noch zur Physio, das dauert bestimmt noch ein, zwei Stunden."

"Mist", fluchte Benni.

"Sorry“, entschuldigte sich Chris noch einmal.

Benni lächelte ihn an. "Schon ok. Dann versuch ich mein Glück mal bei Lukas."

Er drehte sich suchend um, bis er Lukas erreicht hatte. "Lukas? Hast du mal nen Moment... kannst du heute Abend für mich einspringen, bei diesem Sponsorentermin?"

"Heute? Das ist aber ganz schön kurzfristig..."

"Ja, ich weiß... wenn du nicht kannst, ist das auch ok..."

Lukas sah ihn einen Moment an. "Dann hab ich was gut bei dir, ok?"

"Oh ja, richtig was!", strahlte Benni ihn an.

"Ok, wo muss ich hin?"

"Ich hab die Adresse drinnen", überlegte Benni. "Geb ich dir gleich."

Lukas nickte und folgte Benni in die Kabine. "Was hastn eigentlich so wichtiges vor?"

"Bin noch verabredet, also, ich bin halt verabredet, wenn jemand meinen Termin übernimmt."

"Heißes Date?" fragte Lukas breit grinsend.

"Ja, so ungefähr", grinste Benni.

"Na dann viel Spaß!"

"Danke. Und wenn ich mal was für dich machen kann..."

"Sag ich bescheid", versprach Lukas lachend.

"Danke", wiederholte Benni und beeilte sich, in die Kabine zu kommen.

Manuel war schon so gut wie fertig, als Benni unter die Dusche direkt neben dem Torhüter trat. Benni sah ihn kurz prüfend an. Manuel ignorierte ihn völlig, stellte das Wasser ab, schnappte sich Duschgel und Handtuch und ging zurück in die Kabine. Benni sah ihm nach, und erst, als er nicht mehr zu sehen war, duschte er sich selbst ab.

Er hatte bisher noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie er das mit Manu angehen sollte. Hier vor den Kollegen ansprechen ging nicht, das war klar. Außerdem war Manuel vermutlich schon weg, wenn er fertig mit Duschen war. Andererseits würde Manu sicher nicht mit ihm reden wollen. Also blieb eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit - zu Manuels Wohnung fahren und ihn dort zur Rede stellen.

Nur stellte sich jetzt die Frage, wann. Gleich heute? Oder ihn erst zur Ruhe kommen lassen? Er könnte die Zeit auch nutzen und jetzt gleich nach Dortmund fahren - zu Mats. Es war schwierig zu entscheiden, denn irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er sich mit Manu wieder gutstellen sollte. Und nicht nur wegen des Trainingsspiels, das so in die Hose gegangen war, sondern weil sie Freunde waren und er ungern Streit mit seinen Freunden hatte. Aber die Möglichkeit Zeit mit Mats zu verbringen, war so unendlich verlockend.

Er überlegte weiter, während er sich anzog und auf die Uhr sah. Vermutlich war Mats noch gar nicht fertig mit seinem Training und der Besprechung danach. Also konnte er schnell bei Manuel vorbeifahren, die Sache klären und dann weiter nach Dortmund. Sie würden immer noch den ganzen Abend füreinander haben. So stieg er in seinen Wagen und fuhr los.

Während der Fahrt ging er in Gedanken durch, was er zu Manu sagen wollte. Wenn der ihn überhaupt zu Wort kommen ließ und nicht gleich wieder vor die Tür setzte. Es fiel ihm eine ganze Menge ein, aber dennoch blieben ihm die Worte im Hals stecken, als er bei Manu klingelte.

Der Summer ertönte sofort, auch wenn Manuel eine Gegensprechanlage besaß. Die benutzte er allerdings kaum, weil er die Teile wie die Pest hasste. Benni war froh darüber, denn so würde er Manu gegenüberstehen und nicht gleich an der Haustür abgewiesen werden.

"Was willst du denn hier?" wurde er wenig freundlich an der Tür empfangen.

Benni zögerte. "Reden?"

Manuel lehnte sich in die Tür, so dass Benni keine Chance hatte die Wohnung zu betreten. "Ich wüsste nicht worüber."

"Ich schon", meinte Benni. "Lässt du mich rein?"

"Nein."

"Dann reden wir halt hier im Flur. Gemütlich..."

"Wie wär‘s, wenn du einfach umdrehst, zu deinem Auto gehst und nach Hause fährst?" schlug Manu vor.

"Blöde Idee. Mein Freund ist noch nicht zu Hause."

Manuel lächelte spöttisch. "Ach ja richtig, dein... Freund."

"Ja, mein Freund. Ich hoffe, du glaubst mir, auch wenn ich dir seinen Namen nicht nenne."

"Ich muss sagen, es ist beeindruckend, wie hartnäckig du an der Story festhältst. Wirklich, meinen Respekt."

"Story? Warum sollte ich dir eine Story erzählen?"

"Tu nicht dümmer, als du bist", zischte Manuel ihm zu. "Und jetzt hau ab."

"Warum sollte ich dich anlügen? Ich hab dich lange genug angelogen mit Lisa."

"Mit wem hast du gewettet, hm?" fragte Manuel und packte ihn am Oberarm.

"Gewettet? Was soll ich gewettet haben?"

"Jetzt tu nicht so, wie ein Unschuldslamm! Ich hab dich durchschaut!" fauchte Manuel und schüttelte ihn. "Mit wem?"

"Mit Mats", rutschte es Benni raus.

Manuel ließ ihn sofort los und trat einen Schritt zurück. In seinen Augen blitzte Enttäuschung, Wut und Angst auf. "Natürlich. Mit wem auch sonst..."

"Ja, mit wem soll ich sonst zusammen sein, wenn nicht mit Mats?", fragte Benni, von der Aggression überrascht.

"Und was war euer Einsatz? Geld? Darfst du die Schale mal halten?"

Benni sah ihn verwundert an. "Was für ein Einsatz? Mats und ich sind zusammen, das wolltest du doch wissen."

"Hör endlich auf mit der Scheiße!" schrie Manuel.

Erschrocken zuckte Benni zusammen und trat einen Schritt zurück. Manu sollte man in so einer Stimmung nicht zu nahe kommen.

Manuel holte mühsam Luft und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. "Geh jetzt. Kannst Mats erzählen, dass du gewonnen hast. Hoffentlich hat es sich für dich gelohnt."

"Manu...", versuchte Benni es ruhig. So war der vielleicht einfacher zu... beruhigen.

Manuel schüttelte den Kopf und trat noch einen Schritt zurück. "Ich dachte echt, wir wären Freunde Benni. Ich bin froh, wenn ich im Sommer weg bin und dich nicht mehr täglich sehen muss", sagte er und warf dann die Tür zu.

"Scheiße", flüsterte Benni, dann klingelte er erneut. Er hörte, wie es in der Wohnung klingelte und klingelte und... plötzlich nichts mehr. Manuel hatte offenbar die Klingel abgestellt. "Scheiße", fluchte Benni. Was jetzt? Handy?"

Aber da würde Manuel kaum rangehen. Also klopfen. Vielleicht würde er so noch mal mit ihm reden können. Warum reagierte er so komisch, so misstrauisch und so aggressiv? Wie zum Teufel kam er überhaupt auf die verrückte Idee, dass Benni gewettet hatte.

"Manuel!", rief er durch die geschlossene Tür.

Mit der Faust hämmerte er gegen die Tür und rief immer wieder Manus Namen. Irgendwann öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt. "Verzieh dich", fauchte Manuel ihn an.

"Nein", sagte Benni. "Nicht ehe du mir erklärt hast, was los ist."

"Ich hab gesagt, du sollst dich verpissen!"

"Bitte Manu", sagte Benni. "Bitte red mit mir."

"Wieso sollte ich?", fragte Manuel und blitzte ihn wütend an.

"Weil wir Freunde sind."

"Das sind wir die letzte Zeit gewesen."

"Wieso? Ich verstehs nicht."

"Dann denk mal drüber nach", fauchte Manuel und schob die Tür wieder zu. Schnell schob Benni seinen Fuß in den Spalt.

"Hau hier ab", brüllte Manuel ihn an.

Benni zuckte zusammen, bewegte sich aber nicht. "Nein."

Manu warf sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen die Tür. Nur mit Mühe konnte Benni einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei unterdrücken und zog seinen Fuß so schnell es ging zurück. Schon schlug die Tür ins Schloss.

"Scheiße", fluchte Benni und humpelte zur Treppe um sich auf eine Stufe zu setzten. Sein Fuß und er Knöchel taten verdammt weh.

Jetzt hörte er laute Musik aus Manuels Wohnung. Das war ja mal ordentlich nach hinten los gegangen. Er seufzte leise und humpelte aus dem Haus. Heute würde er hier nichts mehr erreichen, gerade nicht angesichts Manuels Reaktion. Also würde er sich auf den Weg nach Dortmund, zu Mats machen.

Er schloss sein Auto auf, stieg ein und fuhr los - den Weg, den sein Wagen eigentlich schon alleine fahren konnte. Sollte er Mats von der Sache mit Manu erzählen? Er überlegte kurz, dann entschied er sich dagegen. Er würde ihnen damit nur den Abend verderben.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Benni. Ein Abend mit Mats. Seinem Freund. Er schaffte es, den Gedanken an Manuel zu verdrängen und freute sich jetzt unbändig auf Mats. Mats würde Augen machen, wenn er so plötzlich vor der Tür stand. Schließlich rechnete er erst viel später mit ihm.


	7. Schalker Klette

35 Minuten, nachdem er bei Manuel losgefahren war, parkte er vor Mats' Wohnung. Mats Wagen stand vor der Tür, also war sein Freund da. Benni stieg aus und klingelte. Es dauerte einen Moment bis der Summer ertönte. Mit einem erwartungsvollen Grinsen lief Benni die Treppe hoch.

"Benni!" rief Mats erfreut und strahlte ihn an.

Benni hatte irgendeinen blöden Spruch auf den Lippen gehabt, aber den gleich vergessen, als er Mats' Gesichtsausdruck sah. Glücklich.

"Ich dachte du hast noch nen Termin", sagte Mats und griff nach Bennis Hand.

"Hab getauscht. Mit Lukas", erzählte Benni.

"Ein Hoch auf Lukas", lachte Mats und zog Benni mit sich in die Wohnung.

Benni lachte auf, und noch einmal, als Mats ihn in seine Arme zog und ihn sofort heiß küsste.

"Ich hab dich so vermisst", sagte Mats.

"Ich dich auch", murmelte Benni. Hatte er schließlich, auch wenn Manuel ihm etwas abgelenkt hatte.

"Was ist?" fragte Mats und strich Benni über die Wange.

Benni sah ihn an. Mats kannte ihn einfach zu gut, und in diesem Moment passte es ihm nicht so ganz. Schließlich war Manuel nicht nur wegen der Sache heute ein ungelöstes Problem. "Hab Zoff mit Manuel."

"Komm ins Wohnzimmer, da redet es sich besser", sagte Mats und zog Benni wieder mit sich.

"Wir müssen nicht reden", meinte Benni leise, als sie sich dicht nebeneinander auf das Sofa setzten.

"Aber dich bedrückt der Streit mit Manuel."

"Er hat mich ausgehorcht. Und als ich ihm dann gesagt habe, was ist - da hat er mich als Lügner beschimpft."

Mats runzelte die Stirn. "Wie kommt er denn darauf, dass du ihn anlügst?"

"Wenn ich das mal wüsste", murmelte Benni.

"Er muss doch was gesagt haben."

"Er glaubt mir nicht. Er meint, wir hätten eine Wette abgeschlossen. Ich war eben noch mal bei ihm, da wurde es noch schlimmer."

"Eine Wette? Jetzt versteh ich nur noch Bahnhof. Worum sollten wir denn wetten?"

"Ja, das wüsste ich auch gern. Vielleicht, dass er drauf reinfällt."

Mats runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Das macht keinen Sinn. Manu ist doch ein schlaues Kerlchen. Warum sollte er sich so einen Mist zusammenphantasieren?"

"Ja, eben. Das frag ich mich auch."

"Gib ihm ein paar Tage Ruhe und sprich ihn dann noch mal drauf an", sagte Mats. "Hat doch im Moment viel Stress, vielleicht kommt seine Laune daher."

Benni nickte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass das so war. Die Aussage, dass er froh war wegzukommen, weg von ihm, Benni, hatte weh getan. Er wollte nicht, dass Manuel ging. Er war ihm einfach zu wichtig, als Freund - und sein Verliebtsein hatte sich auch noch nicht in Luft aufgelöst.

"Er kriegt sich wieder ein", sagte Mats und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Benni nickte leicht.

"Hast du schon was gegessen?" fragte Mats.

Benni zuckte mit den Schultern. "Heute Mittag - mit Manuel."

"Dann mach ich dir was", sagte Mats. "Also... ich wärms auf", schob er grinsend hinterher.

"Was gibt‘s denn?"

"Geschnetzeltes mit Reis", sagte Mats.

"Oh, das klingt lecker!"

"Ja und ich hab meiner Mutter schon den Auftrag gegeben für Nachschub zu sorgen", lachte Mats. "Ist der letzte Rest, den ich eingefroren hab."

Benni lachte. "Ohne deine Mutter wärst du schon längst verhungert!"

Mats nickte grinsend.

"Wenn sie nicht liefert, dann kannst du zu mir kommen."

Aus Mats Grinsen wurde ein Strahlen. "Ich komm aber nicht nur wegen dem Essen zu dir."

"Nee", lachte Benni. "Kriegst auch mehr von mir."

"Auch jetzt gleich?" fragte Mats. Benni grinste breit und strich sich mit der flachen Hand über die Brust. "Weiter", sagte Mats. "Du machst das sehr schön."

Etwas irritiert sah Benni ihn an, dann nickte er und wiederholte die Bewegung. Mats lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

"Hilfst du mir?", fragte Benni leise.

"Hierbei?" fragte Mats und ließ seine Hand federleicht über Bennis Brust streichen. Benni nickte leicht. "Und du willst nicht erst was essen?"

"Essen wird überbewertet", meinte Benni und streckte seine freie Hand zu Mats aus.

Sofort kam Mats ihm entgegen. Benni zog ihn an sich bis Mats auf seinem Schoß saß. Mats schlang die Arme um Bennis Nacken und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Benni lächelte ihn verliebt an. Manuel war jetzt wieder komplett aus seinen Gedanken gestrichen.

"Ich liebe es, wenn du so lächelst", sagte Mats.

"Ich liebe dich", strahlte Benni ihn an.

"Ich dich auch. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr."

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen zog Benni Mats an sich und küsste ihn zärtlich. Mats erwiderte den Kuss sanft, während er mit den Fingern über Bennis Nacken streichelte.

Ein leises Seufzen drang von Bennis Lippen.

Mats Finger bewegten sich, begannen mit den feinen Haaren in Bennis Nacken zu spielen.

Dabei küssten sie sich weiter.  
Die Küsse waren nicht leidenschaftlich, sondern zärtlich, verspielt. Sie lernten sich kennen, lernten das Gefühl kennen, einander so nahe zu sein. Fühlten, was ihnen selbst und was den anderen gefiel.

Es war Mats, der sich schließlich als erster aus dem Kuss löste.

Benni sah ihn mit strahlenden Augen an.

Mats löste eine Hand aus Bennis Haar und schob sie auf dessen Wange. Allein diese Berührung fühlte sich wundervoll an.

"Das fühlt sich immer noch wie ein Traum an", sagte Mats kaum hörbar.

Benni konnte nur zustimmen. "Es ist wirklich ein Traum - ein realer."

"Ich werd dich nie wieder los lassen."

"Das ist gut, das hab ich nämlich auch nicht vor."

Mats lachte. "Oh das wird lustig im Training werden, wenn wir uns gegenseitig nicht los lassen."

"Oder bei nem Spiel... wir können also nur noch Derbys spielen."

"Bin ich einverstanden mit", grinste Mats.

Benni lachte leise und beugte sich wieder vor um ihn erneut zu küssen. Mats zögerte nicht und kam Benni entgegen. Wieder war es ein liebevoller, ein wenig forschender Kuss.

Im Laufe des Kusses rutschten sie weiter nach hinten und zur Seite, bis sie irgendwann nebeneinander auf dem Sofa lagen.  
Dennoch behielt der Kuss die Unschuld, die er am Anfang hatte.

Ihre Hände strichen ganz zärtlich und über der Kleidung über den Körper des anderen. Irgendwann sahen sie sich nur verliebt an.  
Es war ein perfekter Augenblick... bis Bennis Magen sich lautstark zu Wort meldete.

"Sorry", murmelte er peinlich berührt.

Mats lachte und hauchte ihm einen Kuss in den Mundwinkel. "Ich hab auch Hunger."

"Dann mach mal das Essen von deiner Mama fertig."

"Leistest du mir in der Küche Gesellschaft?" fragte Mats.

"Klar. Hab doch gesagt, dass ich dich nicht in Ruhe lassen werde."

"Dann hoch mit dir, meine kleine Schalker Klette."

Benni lachte und rutschte vom Sofa, dann konnte er sich gerade noch an Mats' Pulli festhalten um nicht auf den Boden zu stürzen.

"Sag ich doch, Klette", grinste Mats und hielt Benni fest.

"Genau, wenn ich mich nicht festklammer, dann... das geht gar nicht."

Mats lachte erneut.

"Also, steh auf, dann kann ich auch mitkommen."

Vorsichtig richtete sich Mats auf und irgendwie schafften sie es tatsächlich aufzustehen. Benni ließ sich einfach mitziehen, half aber dann doch mit, so dass sie zumindest auf vier Beinen standen.

"So und jetzt auf in die Küche", sagte Mats.

Benni lachte leise. "Versuchen wirs mal."

"Auf drei", sagte Mats.

Benni zählte an, dann setzten sie sich wirklich gemeinsam in Bewegung. Es war umständlich, aber sie kamen lachend und ein wenig schwankend in die Küche.

Hier ließen sie sich dann doch los, denn "Ich hab keine Lust, mit dir in den Kühlschrank zu fallen", meinte Mats.

"Stimmt, ist kalt und eng da drin", sagte Benni.

"Dann müssten wir uns gegenseitig wärmen", überlegte Mats.

Auch Benni legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. "Das mit dem gegenseitig wärmen gefällt mir."

"Machen wir nachher, ja? Erst essen, dann wärmen."

Benni nickte begeistert. "Kann ich dir was helfen? Reis kochen oder so?"

"Ja, das kannst du machen. Kennst dich ja aus."

Benni nickte und machte sich an die Arbeit. Wenig später war das Essen fertig, und sie setzten sich kurzerhand an den Küchentisch.

"Das ist gut", sagte Benni zwischen zwei großen Bissen.

"Sag ich meiner Mama, wenn sie anruft, ja?"

Benni nickte und schob sich den nächsten Bissen in den Mund. Er hatte wirklich Hunger.

Mats weniger, deswegen nutzte er die Gelegenheit seinen Freund mal etwas intensiver anzusehen. Natürlich kannte er jedes Detail von Benni. Er kannte jede Sommersprosse, die kleinen Fältchen um seinen Mund, wenn Benni lächelte, den Verlauf seiner Augenbraue oder die Form seiner Ohren.

Aber jetzt, wo er alles so ungeniert ansehen konnte, war es doch noch einmal anders. Intensiver.

"Allesch ok?" fragte Benni mit vollem Mund.

"Mehr als das", lächelte Mats ihn an. Dann hob er eine Hand und strich ihm über die Wange.

Benni erwiderte das Lächeln und schmiegt sich einen Moment gegen Mats Hand. Dann blickte er auf das Essen, und sein Magen meldete erneut Ansprüche an.

"Iss ruhig weiter", sagte Mats.

Benni lächelte ihn an, dann nahm er den nächsten Bissen.

Mats Blicke waren ganz anders als Manuels heute Mittag. Mats Blicke streichelten ihn förmlich. Er fühlte sich geliebt und begehrt.  
Manuel... hatte ihn unsicher angesehen. Und verletzt. Dabei war er endlich ehrlich gewesen. Und dann beim Training waren die Blicke wie bohrende Nadeln gewesen.  
An die Blicke später, als er ihn zu Hause aufgesucht hatte, dachte er lieber gar nicht.

"Nicht Benni", sagte Mats und unterbrach seine Gedankengänge. "Denk heute Abend nicht mehr an ihn."

Wie erwischt sah Benni ihn an. "War nur... so doof bei ihm", versuchte er ungeschickt zu erklären.

Mats griff über den Tisch nach Bennis Hand. "Das renkt sich wieder ein. Ganz bestimmt."

Benni nickte - war aber nicht ganz sicher, wie es sich einrenken sollte.

"Sonst muss ich ihm mal die Meinung geigen", sagte Mats.

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass mal, dann wird‘s nur schlimmer."

"Ich finds nur nicht schön, dass du so leidest."

"Hab ja selbst Schuld. Hätte es ihm nicht erzählen sollen."

"Hättest du mich gefragt, hätte ich dir aber sofort grünes Licht gegeben", seufzte Mats. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Manu damit ein Problem haben könnte. Vor ein paar Monaten hat er doch dieses tolle Interview gegeben..."

"Drüber reden ist was anderes als es wirklich zu erleben."

Mats nickte. "Trotzdem."

"Egal, ist scheiße gelaufen, aber lässt sich nichts mehr dran ändern."

"Ja vermutlich. Und deshalb denken wir jetzt nicht mehr an ihn, sondern konzentrieren uns auf uns."

Benni nickte, brauchte aber doch noch einen Augenblick, bis er Manu aus seinen Gedanken verbannen konnte. Es war ja nicht nur die Enttäuschung, dass er ihm nicht glaubte, sondern auch, dass er ihn trotzdem so... toll fand.

Aber das würde Mats nie erfahren. Niemals!

Er sollte sich jetzt ganz auf Mats konzentrieren und Manu einfach vergessen. Gut, dass er wohl auch gehen würde.

"Wenn ich dir einen Kuss gebe, lächelst du dann wieder?" fragte Mats.

"Probier es aus", grinste Benni und lehnte sich zu ihm.

Zärtlich küsste Mats ihn.

Tatsächlich waren alle Gedanken an Manu sofort vergessen, und nur noch Mats zählte.

"Na geht doch", flüsterte Mats.

"Hmm", machte Benni und erwiderte den Kuss etwas intensiver.

Mats keuchte überrascht.

Benni löste sich von ihm. „Was ist? Wolltest du mich nicht... wärmen?"

Mats leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und sah Benni voller Leidenschaft an. "Doch. Wärmen ist gut."

Unwillkürlich streckte Benni eine Hand aus und strich über seine Brust. "Dann... komm."

"Keinen... Hunger mehr?"

"Nur noch auf dich."

Mats Augen verdunkelten sich. "Dann greif zu."

Benni ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und stand auf. Er trat um den Tisch herum und kniete sich vor Mats auf die Küchenfliesen. Der verfolgte jede Bewegung von Benni. Aus der knienden Position sah Benni zu ihm auf, dann legte er seine Hände auf Mats' Oberschenkel.

Mats schluckte. Der Anblick, wie Benni da vor ihm kniete, war so unglaublich heiß. Dann strichen seine Hände höher. Mats stockte der Atem und er klammerte sich mit einer Hand an der Tischkante fest. So konnte er nur stumm zusehen, wie Benni seine Hände in die Mitte schob,

Bennis Finger waren auch durch den Stoff der Jeans deutlich zu fühlen. Dann blickte Benni wieder hoch und sah dabei so verdammt verrucht aus. Verrucht und Benni, wer hätte gedacht, dass das zusammen passte! Aber es passte so verdammt gut. Benni sah so heiß aus! Benni hielt Mats Blick fest, als er sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Unterlippe fuhr.

"Benni", hauchte Mats heiser.

Bennis Finger wanderten immer mehr in die Mitte. Mats konnte ihn dabei nur beobachten. Seine Hand krallte sich inzwischen in die Tischkante - und er bemerkte es nicht. Fast ein wenig verspielt strich Benni über die Beule, die sich unter dem Jeansstoff abzuzeichnen begann. Leise keuchte Mats auf. Viel zu schnell wanderten Bennis Finger weiter.

Wieder sah Benni hoch und leckte sich erneut die Lippen.

"Benni... mach was... bitte."

"Was soll ich denn machen?", fragte Benni nach.

"Irgendwas", antwortete Mats rau.

Wieder strichen die Hände über seinen Schritt, dann kratzten Fingernägel darüber. Mats Hüften ruckten Benni entgegen. Ganz langsam tasteten sich die Fingerspitzen zu Knopf und Reißverschluss vor und öffneten die Hose. Mats gab einen erleichterten Laut von sich. Die Jeans war inzwischen verteufelt eng.

Dafür wurde jetzt die Shorts zu eng. Und als Benni dann auch noch seine Hand über den dünnen Stoff streichen ließ, konnte Mats ein raues Stöhnen nicht länger zurückhalten. Wieder dieser lustvolle Blick von unten, dann zerrte Benni den letzten Stoff etwas herunter und befreite Mats' hartes Glied so.

"Gott, Benni!"

"Was soll ich tun?", fragte Benni nach.

"Mach was du willst."

Benni nickte - und beugte sich nach vorn. Er zögerte noch einen kleinen Moment, dann streckte er die Zunge heraus und stupste die Spitze von Mats' Glied an. Dann sah er ihn wieder von unten an.

"Bitte, Benni, bitte..."

Benni sah ihn noch kurz an, dann nahm er Mats' Glied in den Mund. Er fühlte, wie sich Mats Körper anspannte und er sich bemühte ruhig sitzen zu bleiben. Doch irgendwie hatte er das Bedürfnis Mats ganz zu fühlen. So löste er sich, sah ihn wieder von unten herauf an und meinte, "Halt dich nicht zurück..."

Mats biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er wollte Benni auf keinen Fall überfordern, aber... es war schwer sich zurückzuhalten. "Bitte...", sah Benni ihn noch einen Moment lang an, dann nahm er ihn wieder in den Mund.

Bennis Bitte löste die letzte Zurückhaltung. Mats schob eine Hand in Bennis Haar und bewegte leicht seine Hüften nach vorn. Das fühlte sich großartig an, fand Benni. Unwillkürlich schob er eine Hand in seine Jeans und begann sich selbst zu massieren. Mats Bewegungen nahmen zu und er stöhnte nun auch immer wieder auf. Es war so heiß, fand Benni, Mats so zu erleben. Überhaupt war die ganze Situation unbeschreiblich heiß.

Mats, der immer schneller in seinen Mund stieß, der ihn festhielt... Benni passte die Bewegungen seiner Hand an seinem Schwanz Mats Stößen an und fühlte, dass er nicht mehr viel brauchen würde. Auch Mats bewegte sich immer schneller, bis er irgendwann innehielt und kam.

Benni stöhnte unterdrückt und kam ebenfalls. Einen Moment blieben sie noch so sitzen, dann griff Mats Benni unter die Arme und zog ihn hoch, bis er sich auf seinen Schoß setzen konnte. Atemlos aber mit einem glücklichen Lächeln kuschelte sich Benni in Mats Arme.

"Wow", raunte Mats heiser.

"Mhm", machte Benni.

Einen Moment saßen sie zusammen da ohne etwas zu sagen. "Wollen wir im Bett weiter kuscheln?" schlug Mats schließlich vor. Benni nickte kurz und löste sich von ihm.


	8. Sexy

Benni rutschte von Mats‘ Schoß und wäre fast hingefallen, als ihm die Jeans über die Hüfte nach unten rutschte. Mats lachte leise und hielt ihn gerade noch fest. Benni grinste ein wenig dämlich und zog die Hose wieder hoch.

"Na komm, gleich werden wir sie wieder los."

"Nachdem sie mir eben so gemein ein Bein stellen wollte", nickte Benni.

"Und zur Strafe darf sie nicht mit ins Bett."

Benni lachte. "Ja, sie wird verbannt."

"Und jetzt komm", forderte Mats ihn auf und stand auf.

Er griff nach Bennis Hand und zog ihn kurzerhand aus der Küche und direkt ins Bad.

Benni sah ihn fragend an. "Seit wann ist das Bett hier?"

"Ich will heute Abend nicht mehr aufstehen", erklärte Mats grinsend. "Also erledigen wir am besten jetzt die lästigen Pflichten und haben dann ganz viel Zeit für uns."

Benni nickte. "Klingt gut, also los." Sie beeilten sich, und wenig später konnten sie wirklich ins Bett. Diesmal hatten sie auch die Shorts ausgezogen und sich komplett nackt aneinander gekuschelt.

Immer wieder sah Mats Benni verliebt an, dann küsste er ihn wieder, oder schmiegte das Gesicht an seine Schulter. Genau wie Benni, der seine Hände sanft über Mats Körper gleiten ließ, ihn erkundete. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass es ihm so gefallen würde - das, was er gerade getan hatte. Mats so zu befriedigen.

Aber es war großartig gewesen - aufregend und heiß. Und Mats hatte es offensichtlich mindestens genauso gefallen. "Darf ich dich was fragen?" fragte Mats leise.

Benni sah ihn erstaunt an. Diese Frage hatte Mats ihm noch nie gestellt. "Was denn?"

"Bin ich dein erster Freund?" fragte Mats direkt, aber mit einer leichten Röte auf den Wangen.

Benni nickte leicht. "Ja, warum?"

"Bin nur neugierig", sagte Mats.

"Und du?"

"Freund wäre zu hoch gegriffen", sagte Mats.

"Sondern?"

"War ne Bettgeschichte. Mehr oder weniger."

Benni nickte. "Immerhin hast du Erfahrung."

"Du nicht?" fragte Mats und sah Benni überrascht an.

"Nur mit Lisa, aber ich denke, das zählt nicht."

"Stimmt. Ich dachte nur wegen... eben... man hat nicht gemerkt, dass du das zum ersten Mal gemacht hast."

"Es... ich hab es halt so gemacht, wie es sich... richtig angefühlt hat."

Mats lächelte und küsste Benni auf die Nasenspitze. "Ich hab mich beim ersten Mal total dämlich angestellt."

"Magst du erzählen?"

"Ich will dir aber keine Angst machen", lachte Mats, dann zog er Benni an sich. "Ich hab mich überschätzt, wollte zu viel auf einmal und hab dann auch noch vergessen, dass ich Zähne im Mund hab..."

"Oh, das klingt... Ob ich dich das mal ausprobieren lasse?", fragte Benni und lachte dabei.

"Wusste ich es doch, jetzt hast du Angst", seufzte Mats gespielt.

"Vielleicht solltest du diesen Mundschutz von deinem Kieferbruch tragen, dann hab ich nicht solche Angst."

"Du Frechdachs!"

"Gar nicht. Ich häng nur an meinem Körper. Komplett."

"Ach ja?" fragte Mats grinsend.

"Ich hätte gedacht, du würdest mich auch vollständig haben wollen."

Mats lachte, dann rollte er sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf Benni, drückte ihn mit seinem Gewicht in die Matratze.

"Erst drohst du, mir etwas abzubeißen, und jetzt willst du mich erdrücken?"

"Ich glaub ich muss dir mal Manieren beibringen, du frecher Schalker."

"Versuchs doch!"

"Pass auf, sonst fessel ich dich ans Bett und lass dich erst wieder raus, wenn du keine Widerworte mehr gibst."

"Gar nicht", funkelte Benni ihn an.

"Also mir gefällt die Vorstellung immer mehr... du, nackt ans Bett gefesselt. mir hilflos ausgeliefert..."

Benni konnte nur nicken. Ihn machte der Gedanke unheimlich an.

"Ach, jetzt willst du es auch?" fragte Mats.

"Hm", machte Benni. „Eigentlich müsste ich dir ja widersprechen, sonst machst du es nachher nicht..."

Mats lachte und drückte seine Lippen auf Bennis. Benni erwiderte den Kuss kurz, dann sah er Mats an. Er schob eine Hand über seinen Rücken. Instinktiv drängte sich Mats enger an Benni.

"Du willst schon wieder?", lachte Benni.

"Du hast halt eine... anregende Wirkung", grinste Mats.

"Und morgen können wir nicht mehr laufen, was?"

"Laufen wird doch überbewertet."

Benni lachte und küsste ihn erneut.

"Und überhaupt, was kann ich dafür, wenn du so sexy bist?"

"Was kann ich dafür?"

"Wer sonst?"

"Na, wenn du mich sexy findest? Ich finde mich nämlich nicht sexy, zumindest nicht, wenn ich mich mit dir vergleiche."

"Dann hast du was auf den Augen mein Liebling", sagte Mats. "Du bist wahnsinnig sexy."

"Sagt der heiße Mann, der noch immer auf mir liegt."

Mats lachte und küsste Benni erneut.

"Du bist toll", lächelte Benni.

"Findest du?"

"Sonst wär ich nicht mit dir zusammen."

Mats lächelte zärtlich. Benni küsste ihn wieder und wieder, ganz leicht nur, ohne viel Nachdruck. "Bin ich dir zu schwer?" wisperte Mats.

"Nein, ist ok so", lächelte Benni ihn an.

"Ok", sagte Mats.

"Aber ich bin müde..."

Mats nickte. "Ich auch."

"Dann lass uns langsam schlafen, ja?"

"Schlaf gut", lächelte Mats.

"Schlaf du auch gut", wisperte Benni und küsste ihn noch einmal kurz.

Mats rutschte ein wenig zur Seite, so dass er nicht mehr komplett auf Bennis Körper lag und schloss dann gähnend die Augen. Benni kuschelte sich gleich in seine Arme. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis beide tief und fest schliefen.


	9. Unnahbar

Eng an Mats gekuschelte wachte Benni am nächsten Morgen auf. Die beste Art aufzuwachen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. In Mats' Armen, warm und gemütlich. Er lächelte und drehte den Kopf, bis er Mats ansehen konnte.

Der trug ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Guten Morgen Schlafmütze."

"Morgen. Bist du schon lange wach?"

"Hm - ne Weile."

"Und was... hast du gemacht?"

"Dir zugesehen. Und es genossen."

"Du hast mich also beim Schlafen beobachtet."

"Schlimm?", fragte Mats etwas leiser.

Benni schüttelte schnell den Kopf. "Irgendwie... süß. Verrückt, aber süß."

"Hättest du es anders gemacht?", fragte Mats nach.

"Vermutlich nicht", gab Benni lachend zu.

"Siehste", lächelte Mats und küsste ihn kurz.

"Wie lange haben wir denn noch?" fragte Benni und schob eine Hand in Mats Nacken.

"Noch zehn Minuten."

Benni seufzte. "Schwänzen kommt vermutlich nicht in Frage?"

"Nee, will ja Meister werden."

"Schade..."

"Gönnst du mir das nicht?"

"Doch natürlich", sagte Benni. "Aber dann seh ich dich erst heute Abend wieder..."

"Aber dafür die ganze Nacht."

"Kommst du diesmal zu mir?" fragte Benni. "Ich muss dringend Wäsche waschen."

"Klar, natürlich", nickte Mats sofort. Er küsste ihn noch einmal leicht.

Benni erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich. So küssten und hielten sie sich für eine Weile, bis der Wecker sich meldete und sie aufstehen mussten. Wie gestern morgen wechselten sie sich mit dem Duschen ab und frühstückten dann zusammen. Sie hatten diesmal mehr Zeit und genossen sie, bis sie beide aufbrechen mussten.

Benni schaffte es, bis er sein Auto parkte, nicht an Manuel zu denken, den er gleich beim Training treffen würde. Doch dann kam die Erinnerung an den vorherigen Abend zurück, das schlechte Gefühl. Wie würde Manu gleich auf ihn reagieren? Ignorieren ging schlecht, schließlich spielten sie eng zusammen. Würde er ihn anbrüllen?

Nein, nicht vor der Mannschaft. Dazu war Manuel viel zu sehr Profi. Aber vielleicht im Geheimen? Würde er ihn irgendwo abfangen und in die Enge treiben. Benni schluckte bei dem Gedanken. Aber... Manuel würde ihm doch nichts tun, oder? Manu war kein Schläger. Jedenfalls hoffte er das. Immerhin hatte er bisher auch gemeint, Manu hätte nichts gegen Schwule.

Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann stieg er aus. Langsam ging er auf die Fans zu, zögerte kurz, dann lächelte er allgemein herum. "Nach dem Training, ok?"

Mit einem nervösen Flattern im Magen ging er weiter und öffnete die Tür. Bisher hatte er Manuel noch nicht gesehen. Der Gang war leer, aber er hörte Stimmen aus der Kabine.

"Ganz ruhig", versuchte er sich selbst Mut zu machen, dann stieß er die Kabinentür auf. Er sah Metze, Lukas und Peer, in einer Ecke war Raul, aber Manu war nicht zu sehen. Erleichtert betrat er die Kabine und ging zu seinem Spind. Schnell zog er sich um, wobei er immer, wenn sich die Tür öffnete, den Kopf drehte um zu sehen, wer rein kam.

Doch er hatte Glück, Manu trat erst durch die Tür, als er schon auf dem Weg nach draußen war. Kurz sah der Torhüter in seine Richtung. Die blauen Augen waren völlig emotionslos, als er grüßend nickte und dann zu seinem Spind ging. Benni erwiderte den wortlosen Gruß und verschwand. Erst als er draußen im Gang stand wurde ihm bewusst, wie schnell sein Herz auf einmal schlug. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte sich so zu beruhigen.

"Wartest du auf jemanden?" fragte Lukas, der in diesem Moment aus der Kabine trat.

"Nee, komm, wir können los."

"Weißt du, was mit Manu los ist?"

Benni zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Das war nicht unbedingt gelogen.

"Er war eben total komisch drauf", fuhr Lukas fort. "Hat Chris total angeblafft, als der ihn was gefragt hat."

"Komisch", murmelte Benni.

"Sag ich ja, total komisch."

"Er fängt sich sicher wieder", hoffte Benni. Er musste noch einmal mit ihm reden,

"Hoffentlich. Wir brauchen ihn doch. Wenn Manu anfängt zu schwächeln, dann gute Nacht."

"Wird er nicht. Wenn er so drauf ist wie heute, wird jeder Gegner freiwillig abhauen."

Lukas lachte leicht. "Dann kann ja nichts schief gehen."

"Also, mach dir keine Sorgen", grinste Benni und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Lukas folgte ihm und lief sich dann auch zusammen mit ihm warm. Manu ignorierte ihn dabei. Ihm fiel das deutlich schwerer. Vielleicht weil Manuel, wenn er so unnahbar war, noch viel anziehender auf ihn wirkte.  
Diese kühle Art ließ ihn total heiß wirken, zumindest in Bennis Augen. Und es reizte ihn, irgendwie musste er doch an ihn herankommen.

Das Training lief, wieder einmal, total an ihm vorbei. Entweder war er in Gedanken bei Mats oder bei Manuel. Übungen, Bälle und Taktik waren da eher Störfaktoren. Und er selbst entwickelte sich zum Störfaktor innerhalb des Trainings.

Das endete damit, dass er eine sehr nette Unterhaltung mit seinem Trainer führen durfte und am Nachmittag ein paar extra Laufeinheiten einplanen musste. Er nickte ergeben und verzog sich dann mit dem Rest der Mannschaft in die Kabine.

Er sah zu Boden, achtete nicht auf seine Umgebung und stieß prompt mit jemandem zusammen. "Pass doch auf", wurde er sofort angeschnauzt.

Zu seinem Schrecken konnte er die Stimme sofort zuordnen. Es war Manuel.

"Gehst du aus dem Weg oder bist du festgewachsen?" fragte Manuel mit kalter Stimme.

"Kannst ja auch um mich rum gehen", motzte Benni zurück.

"Du stehst doch im Weg", funkelte Manuel ihn mit blitzenden Augen an.

"Na und?"

Manuel starrte ihn an, dann schnaubte er. "Der Klügere gibt nach", sagte er und drängelte sich nicht grade sanft an Benni vorbei.

Benni nickte nur zufrieden. Er wusste nicht warum, aber es gab ihm Genugtuung. Er drehte leicht den Kopf und sah wie sich Manuel wütend die Trainingskleidung auszog.

Benni blieb noch einen Moment stehen, dann ging er zu seinem Platz, entkleidete sich und ging dann in die Dusche - ohne auf Manuel zu achten. Er duschte sich schnell ab und war schon fertig, als Manuel den Duschraum betrat. Er sah Manuel nach, während er sich anzog. Er war immer noch fest entschlossen einen weiteren Versuch zu starten, mit Manu zu reden, aber er wusste nicht wie.

Also blieb er einfach sitzen, bis Manuel wieder aus der Dusche kam. Manu ignorierte ihn, trat zu seinem Spind und begann sich anzuziehen. Benni nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und trat auf Manuel zu. "Du... sorry, wegen vorhin", versuchte er einen Anfang zu finden. Manuel brummte nur.

"Ich...", fing Benni an und wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Manuel zog sich weiter an, als wäre Benni Luft für ihn.

"Was... können wir... reden?"

"Nein", antwortete Manu kurz angebunden.

"Doch."

Nun drehte Manuel den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Nein."

"Ich seh dein Problem nicht."

"Du bist mein Problem", sagte Manuel so leise, dass niemand außer Benni ihn hören konnte. "Du und dein bescheuerte bester Freund."

"Ich habe dich nie angelogen." Benni hoffte, dass Manuel ihm irgendwann glauben würde.

Manuel schloss für einen Moment die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete wirkte er nicht mehr wütend, sondern müde und erschöpft. "Lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

"Ich weiß nicht, was falsch gelaufen ist, aber ich würds gern wieder gutmachen", bat Benni.

"Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen."

"Wovor?"

Manuel war inzwischen fertig und schloss seinen Spind. "Bevor du mit Mats wettest und unsere Freundschaft verrätst."

"Ich hab nicht mit ihm gewettet", beteuerte Benni.

"Du solltest wenigstens den Mumm haben, dazu zu stehen."

"Ich würde dazu stehen. Immerhin... steh ich dazu, dass Mats und ich..." Benni verstummte, das musste ja nun nicht jeder mitbekommen.

Manuel schüttelte den Kopf und nahm seine Tasche.

"Bitte, Manu, was... was kann ich tun?"

Manuel holte tief Luft. "Hunger?"

Benni nickte. Sollte Manu ihm doch noch eine Chance geben?

"Wenn du trödelst, fahr ich ohne dich", warnte Manuel ihn.

"Ich bin schon fertig", nickte Benni eifrig und holte schnell seine Tasche. Manuel nickte, stieß die Tür auf und ging Richtung Parkplatz voraus. Ebenso stumm wie Manuel folgte ihm Benni. Wie gestern gingen sie zu Manuels Auto. Ohne ein Wort stiegen sie ein, und Manuel fuhr los.

Benni hatte erwartet, dass sie zum einem Restaurant fahren würden, aber wenig später hielt Manuel vor dem Haus in dem seine Wohnung war. Noch immer ohne etwas zu sagen stieg er aus, und Benni folgte ihm. Ins Haus, in die Wohnung, dann in die Küche.

Dort wühlte Manuel eine Weile im Kühlschrank herum, ehe er einige Sachen hervorholte. "Kartoffeln stehen da drüben", sagte er zu Benni. Etwas irritiert sah Benni ihn an, dann kramte er nach den Kartoffeln und begann sie zu schälen.


	10. Wahrheiten

"Du wolltest reden", sagte Manuel nach einer Weile.

Benni schnitt gerade die Kartoffeln in Stücke. "Ich... ich habe dich nicht angelogen", wiederholte er. "Ich bin mit Mats zusammen. Und ich hatte gehofft, dass du... dass du dich mit uns freuen würdest", erklärte er ernst.

"Du willst mir also wirklich weismachen, dass du mit Mats zusammen bist?"

"Ich... ja, bin ich. Mats hat sich vor mir geoutet... so ungefähr jedenfalls. Und wir haben drüber geredet. Vorgestern war das. Und so sind wir dann... zusammengekommen", erzählte Benni.

Manuel schnaubte. "Hört sich ja nach ner rührenden Geschichte an. Ich frage mich nur ehrlich, was du noch damit bezweckst."

Benni seufzte leise. "Du bist einer meiner besten Freunde. Ich hatte gedacht, du würdest dich für uns freuen."

"Ich hasse es, wenn ich angelogen werde."

"Ich habe dich einige Zeit angelogen, und dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen. Mit Lisa war ich nie wirklich zusammen." Benni sah ihn ernst an.

Manuel erwiderte den Blick. Dann legte er das Messer zur Seite, ging um die Arbeitsplatte herum zu Benni. "Du stehst also auf Männer?"

Benni nickte. Glaubte ihm Manuel endlich?

Manuel kam noch näher, drängte ihn nach hinten. "Du bist also schwul?"

Irgendwie war das jetzt beängstigend, dennoch nickte Benni. Inzwischen stand er mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Manuel stützte seine Hände neben seinem Kopf ab und sah ihn eindringlich an. "Warum sollte ich dir das glauben?"

Benni atmete etwas schneller. Diese Situation hatte er sich oft ausgemalt, oft genug, um jetzt erregt zu werden. Trotz der Unsicherheit und der latenten Angst. Manuel kam noch näher, bis Benni seinen Atem auf den Lippen spürte. Er blickte hoch zu Manuel und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Manus Augen schienen zu glühen, als sie sich in seine bohrten. "Also... warum sollte ich dir glauben?" fragte er mit heiserer Stimme.

"Darum", wisperte Benni zurück und beugte sich vor. Endlich trafen sich ihre Lippen, endlich konnte er Manuel küssen. Manuel gab einen rauen Laut von sich und erwiderte den Kuss stürmisch. Er drängte sich an Benni und keuchte leicht in den Kuss. Eine Hand schob sich in Bennis Nacken und kraulte dort die kurzen Haare.

Benni konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Manus Kuss war überwältigend. Stürmisch, leidenschaftlich, wild, sexy, erregend... Er schlang die Arme um seinen Körper und zog ihn näher. Endlich, endlich konnte er Manuel küssen, und das fühlte sich großartig an. Manuel drängte sich an ihn, schob ein Bein zwischen Bennis.

Der keuchte auf und presste sich an das Knie. Dabei küsste er Manuel weiter, heiß und ungeduldig. Er spürte, wie Manuels Finger sich unter sein Shirt schoben und gierig über seine nackten Haut wanderten. Ungeduldig zerrte Benni an Manuels Pulli und zog ihn hoch, dann, endlich, strich er ebenfalls direkt über seine Haut. Manuel stöhnte in den Kuss und machte sich am Knopf von Bennis Jeans zu schaffen. 

"Gott, Manu", raunte Benni und drängte sich in seine Hand. Manu zerrte den Reißverschluss nach unten und schob seine Hand in die entstanden Öffnung der Jeans. Benni war unheimlich erregt und konnte sich nicht zurückhalten sich gegen die Hand zu bewegen. Gleichzeitig kämpfte er mit Manus Jeans. 

Manuels Jeans hatte keinen Reißverschluss, sondern gleich vier Knöpfe, die sich gegen Bennis Finger zu wehren schienen.

"Blödes Ding", fluchte er verhalten, dann fingen ihn Manus Lippen wieder ein. 

Manuels Hand schob sich in diesem Moment in seine Shorts und berührten seinen harten Schwanz. Rau keuchte Benni auf, und jetzt endlich sprang auch der letzte Knopf von Manus Jeans auf. Sofort schob Benni die Finger in die enge Shorts darunter. Manuels Finger schlossen sich fest um seinen Schwanz, rau, hart und so verdammt gut. 

Mit einem rauen Keuchen löste sich Benni aus dem Kuss und sah Manuel an. Gott, der Junge sah so heiß aus, wenn er so erregt war. So unbeschreiblich. Er begann seine Hand jetzt auch schneller zu bewegen und massierte ihn fest. Auch Manuel beschleunigte seine Bewegungen, passte sich Bennis Rhythmus an.

Irgendwann kniff er die Augen zusammen, stöhnte deutlich hörbar - und kam heftig in Bennis Hand. Allein der Anblick wie Manuel kam, war so erregend, so heiß, dass auch Benni sich nicht länger halten konnte. Mit einem langgezogenen Laut kam er. Einen Moment sah Manu ihn noch an, dann küsste er ihn wieder. 

Benni konnte nicht anders, als den Kuss zu erwidern. Nicht mehr so verlangend, sondern eher... ruhig und beruhigend. Als Manuel sich nach einer Zeit wieder aus dem Kuss löste, lächelte er. Er hob seine freie Hand und strich Benni leicht über die Wange. Benni schloss die Augen und genoss diese zärtliche Berührung. 

"Ok, ich glaube dir", flüsterte Manu, als er sich an ihn schmiegte. 

Benni lächelte, dann riss er die Augen auf. "Mats", keuchte er entsetzt.

"Shht", machte Manuel und küsste seinen Hals. 

Benni schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte Manuel von sich weg zu drücken. Er hatte Mats betrogen. Einfach so, ohne überhaupt einen Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden. 

"Was hast du?" 

"Mats", flüsterte Benni wieder. 

"Was ist mit Mats?"

"Ich hab... ihn... betrogen", stammelte Benni und schaffte es endlich, aus Manuels Umarmung zu entkommen und Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.

"Ist doch nicht schlimm." 

"Was?!?"

"Benni", flüsterte Manu und trat wieder näher. 

"Nein", sagte Benni und trat wieder zurück. "Ich hab meinen Freund betrogen, verdammt!" 

"Betrogen, was heißt schon betrogen?" 

Benni unterdrückte ein Zittern. Wie sollte er Mats nur unter die Augen treten?

"Wir hatten halt ein bisschen Spaß, du und ich." 

Manuels Worte waren wie ein zusätzlicher Schlag in den Magen. "Ein bisschen Spaß?"

"Sag nicht, du hättest es nicht geil gefunden." 

"Mehr war es also nicht für dich. Nur... ein bisschen Spaß..."

Manuel seufzte leise und machte den letzten Schritt auf Benni zu. Dann zog er ihn fest in seine Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht an Bennis Schulter. "Ich wünscht, das wär es", murmelte er kaum verständlich. 

Benni war viel zu perplex um groß auf die Umarmung reagieren zu können. Was wollte Manuel damit nun schon wieder sagen? War es doch mehr, hatte auch Manu Gefühle für ihn? Diese Vermutung wurde noch verstärkt, als Manu seine Nase an Bennis Hals vergrub. Langsam hob Benni die Arme und schob seine Hände auf Manuels Rücken. Er fühlte förmlich, wie Manu sich allmählich entspannte. 

Schließlich löste er sich von Benni und sah ihn an. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Benni schaffte es nicht, das Lächeln zu erwidern. Dazu waren seine Gefühle viel zu sehr in Aufruhr. Vor allem der Gedanke an Mats war schmerzhaft. Vorsichtig näherte sich Manuel ihm und küsste ihn wieder auf die Lippen, ganz leicht, fast gehaucht. 

"Nicht", wisperte Benni und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel. Leise seufzte Manuel und sah ihn stumm an. 

"Ich liebe Mats", sagte Benni kaum hörbar.

"Und... was ist mit mir?" 

Benni schluckte und traute sich nicht, Manuel in die Augen zu sehen. "Dich auch. Aber das... das geht nicht..."

Er sah, wie sich Manus Gesichtsausdruck änderte. Von dem unsicheren, neutralen Blick zu Erstaunen, dann zu großer Freude - und im nächsten Moment zu Enttäuschung. 

"Du... liebst uns beide?" fragte Manuel nach, deutlich in der Hoffnung, sich verhört zu haben.

"Aber... das geht doch nicht..." 

Manuel biss sich auf die Unterlippe. 

"Es tut mir leid", murmelte Benni und strich ihm den Hals entlang über die Schulter. 

"Davon kann ich mir auch nichts kaufen", murmelte Manu mit belegter Stimme. 

Benni konnte ihn kaum so ertragen. So niedergeschlagen, wo er eben noch so überglücklich gewesen war. 

"Wie stellst du dir denn das jetzt weiter vor?" fragte Manuel und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.

"Wie - vorstellen?", fragte Benni nach. "Ich... das geht nicht." 

"Das ist mir auch klar", fauchte Manuel. "Aber du musst doch nen Plan haben, wie es jetzt weiter geht. Gehst du zu ihm zurück oder...?" 

Benni trat von ihm zurück, dann sah er ihn an. "Was soll ich sonst tun? Wir sind zusammen. Ich liebe ihn." 

"Und ich bin dir völlig egal?!?"

Sofort schüttelte Benni den Kopf. "Nein, natürlich nicht", gab er leiser, ruhiger zu. "Ich hätte nur nie gedacht... Ach scheiße..." 

"Was hättest du nie gedacht?" fragte Manuel, der nun begann in der Küche auf und ab zu gehen. 

"Dass du auch schwul bist. Gerade nach gestern nicht." 

Manuel blieb stehen und sah ihn an. "Du hast wirklich nichts gewusst?"

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. "Hast es ja nie gesagt." 

"Und ich dachte deshalb erzählst du mir so nen Quatsch", sagte Manuel tonlos. "Dass du... mich verarschen willst."

Benni sah ihn ernst an. "Mit so etwas würde ich keine Scherze machen. Woher hätte ich es eigentlich wissen sollen?" 

Manuel lächelte ihn gequält an. "Ich dachte, ich wäre zu auffällig geworden. Oder du hättest... zufällig was gehört..."

"Auffällig? Bis auf gestern und heute warst du nicht auffällig", meinte Benni. "Und so was brauch ich von dir nicht wieder." 

Manuel starrte ihn an. "Ich hab mich halt verarscht gefühlt."

"Ja", murmelte Benni, der das irgendwie verstand. "War trotzdem scheiße." 

Manuel gab ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich.

"Und... jetzt?", fragte Benni leise. 

"Als ob ich da ein Mitspracherecht hätte", schnaubte Manuel. 

Verzweifelt sah Benni ihn an. "Was soll ich denn machen?" 

"Ich liebe dich, Benni", sagte Manuel, ganz ruhig und mit einem fast schon zärtlichen Unterton. 

Benni nickte leicht, dann sah er Manuel unsicher an. Vorsichtig machte er ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Aber Manuel wich sofort von ihm zurück. "Nein. Nicht, wenn das alles so ungeklärt ist."

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Manu", erklärte er leise. "Ich will... ich will keinem von euch weh tun. Ich liebe euch doch beide." Er fühlte sich so verzweifelt wie er klang. Wie konnte er dieses Chaos bloß lösen? 

"Du kannst doch nicht zwei Männer auf einmal lieben." 

"Hatte ich auch immer gedacht. Aber... wenn ich dich sehe... und dann Mats..." 

"Was dann?" 

"Ich will euch beide. Ich weiß, dass das nicht geht, aber ich wünsche es mir. Ich will auf keinen von euch verzichten. Auf Mats nicht, und auf dich auch nicht. Und ich hab... scheiße, was soll ich bloß tun?"

"Dich entscheiden", sagte Manuel fest.

"Und für wen?", fragte Benni schwach. "Ich kann doch nicht einem meiner besten Freunde sagen, 'Nein, dich will ich nicht.' Besonders nicht, wenn ich ihn will." 

Manuel presste die Lippen zusammen und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Aber er wirkte diesmal nicht wütend, sondern hilflos... Und so hilflos fühlte sich Benni auch.

"Dann geh", sagte Manuel plötzlich und sein Gesicht nahm wieder einen völlig emotionslosen Ausdruck an.

"Was!?" 

"Du hast mich schon verstanden", sagte Manuel und drehte sich weg von Benni.

"Du... das kannst du nicht machen!" 

"Was willst du denn von mir hören, verdammt?" fauchte Manuel und drehte sich ruckartig zurück zu Benni.

Jetzt sah Benni Emotionen - Enttäuschung, Wut und so etwas wie Angst. 

"Ich hab doch keine Chance gegen Mats. Den perfekten Mats, der immer alles bekommt. Und jetzt hat er dich, weil ich zu doof war, mit dir zu reden!"

"Ich weiß nicht... ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll", gab Benni zu. "Und ich weiß nicht, was ich Mats sagen soll." 

"Am besten gar nichts", schnaubte Manuel. 

"Wie - gar nichts? Ich kann doch nicht so tun als wär hier nichts gewesen!" 

"Doch. Du sagst ihm nichts und ihr könnt ne... glückliche Beziehung führen", sagte Manuel spöttisch. 

"Die schon von Anfang an mit einer Lüge beginnt." 

"Und was passiert wohl, wenn du dem perfekten Mats hiervon erzählst?" 

"Mats ist nicht perfekt. Und du hast keinen Grund dich aufzuspielen wie ein eifersüchtiger Ehemann!"

Mit drei schnellen Schritten stand Manuel wieder direkt vor Benni. "Ich bin aber eifersüchtig."

"Du machst es mir nicht leichter", murmelte Benni.

"Was willst du denn von mir hören Benni?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber du könntest versuchen mir zu helfen. Wie... wie ein Freund."

"Ich will aber nicht nur ein Freund sein", sagte Manuel und beugte sich vor, bis seine Lippen fast Bennis berührten. "Ich. Will. Dich."

Ein leichter Schauer lief über Bennis Rücken. Es fühlte sich aufregend an. "Ich weiß", wisperte Benni, und dann lehnte er sich vor und küsste ihn wieder.

Manuel erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Seine Hände schoben sich auf Bennis Hüften. Benni schloss die Augen, als er sich in den Kuss fallen ließ. Viel zu schnell löste sich Manuel wieder von Bennis Lippen. Der schlug die Augen wieder auf und sah ihn an.

"Was machen wir denn jetzt?" fragte Manuel kaum hörbar. Benni sah ihn stumm an. Wenn er das bloß wüsste.

"Wir müssen irgendwas tun Benni."

Ein leichtes Nicken. "Und was?"

"Das fragst du ausgerechnet mich?"

"Ich hab keine Lösung. Im Moment jedenfalls nicht. Ich... das ist doch alles scheiße."

"Toll", schnaubte Manuel und ließ Benni los.

Benni sah ihn enttäuscht an. Er hatte gehofft, Manu würde ihm irgendwie helfen wollen, aber da hatte er sich wohl getäuscht.

"Hör auf so zu gucken", bat Manuel. "Was soll ich denn machen? Was willst du von mir hören? Es wird alles gut? Wie denn? Wie soll wieder alles gut werden?"

"Ja - nein. Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber... mir zu sagen, dass ich mich entscheiden muss, das hilft nicht. Das weiß ich selbst."

"Deshalb frage ich dich doch, was du von mir hören willst."

Benni schnaubte. "Wenn ich das wüsste, dann müsstest du es mir nicht sagen."

Manuel seufzte erschöpft und ließ sich auf einen Küchenstuhl fallen. "Warum ausgerechnet Mats?"

"Warum nicht Mats? Was ist so schlimm an ihm? Mal abgesehen, dass er beim BVB spielt?"

"Weil er kein schlechter Kerl ist", sagte Manuel. "Weil es mir echt schwer fällt, ihn zu hassen."

Benni lächelte leicht. "Er ist ein ganz lieber Kerl. Sonst hätte ich mich nicht in ihn verguckt."

Er sah, wie Manuel seine Hand, die auf dem Tisch lag, zur Faust ballte. "Ja. Er ist der liebe, zuverlässige, höfliche Kerl, den einfach jeder mag. Der überall beliebt ist."

Unwillkürlich legte Benni seine Hand auf die verkrampften Finger. "Du bist auch überall beliebt. Du bist erfolgreich - erfolgreicher als Mats."

Manu schüttelte den Kopf. "Mit Mats kann ich nicht mithalten."

"Wenn du das nicht könntest, dann hätte ich mich nicht in dich..."

"Aber am Ende wirst du dich für ihn entscheiden", prophezeite Manuel düster.

"Ich will mich nicht zwischen euch entscheiden müssen."

Manuel sah ihn verblüfft an. "Wie bitte?"

"Ich will mich nicht entscheiden müssen. Nicht zwischen den beiden Männern, die ich..."

Manuel lachte freudlos. "Toller Plan Benni, wirklich ein toller Plan!"

"Was für ein Plan? Ich weiß nur, dass ich Angst davor habe mich zwischen euch zu entscheiden."

"Du willst dich nicht entscheiden, aber das musst du. Du kannst doch nicht mit uns beiden eine Beziehung führen."

"Nein, kann ich nicht", murmelte Benni, auch, wenn er das gerne wollte. Noch gestern hätte er Manu am liebsten in den Wind geschossen. Jetzt aber fühlte er wieder, warum er sich in ihn verliebt hatte.

"Also solltest du so schnell wie möglich eine Entscheidung treffen."

Benni seufzte leise. "Und einem von euch damit weh tun."

"Glaubst du, jetzt tust du uns nicht weh?"

"Doch, ich weiß. Aber wie soll ich mich da entscheiden können?"

Manuel schüttelte den Kopf. "Woher soll ich das wissen?"

"Eben. Und ich weiß es auch nicht."

"Du erwartest jetzt hoffentlich kein Mitleid."

Benni schnaubte leicht. "Nein, aber das hilft auch nicht weiter."

"Und jetzt?" fragte Manuel erschöpft.

Ein Schulterzucken von Benni. "Wenn ich das wüsste..."

Manuel holte tief Luft. "Ich muss aus den Klamotten raus", murmelte er. "Alles klebt..."

"Ich auch", stimmte Benni zu, froh, dass sie das Thema wohl erst einmal abgehakt hatten.

Ächzend stand Manuel auf und sah Benni an. "Komm mit, du kriegst was frisches von mir."

"Danke... danach muss ich wohl auch wieder los. Strafrunden."

Manuel nickte. "Du hast nicht mal was zu essen bekommen... sorry."

"Is schon gut. Wenn du ne Banane hast?"

"Keine Ahnung, muss ich gleich mal gucken. Nach den frischen Shorts."

"Ich geh kurz ins Bad", beschloss Benni.

"Weißt ja, wo alles ist", sagte Manu nur und steuerte sein Schlafzimmer an.

Benni nickte und machte sich schnell im Bad sauber. Inzwischen reichte Manu ihm frische Kleidung rein, und Benni zog sich um. Bewusst vermied er es, in der Zeit über irgendwas nachzudenken. Er konzentrierte sich einfach auf die Handgriffe und schob alles andere weit, weit weg. Dann ging er in die Küche, in der Manuel auf ihn wartete.

Manuel hielt ihm ne Birne entgegen. "Banane ist leider aus", entschuldigte er sich.

"Ist schon gut, ich wollte nur irgendwas essen."

Manuel nickte und wirkte ein wenig unsicher. "Hast... also... was machst du heute Abend?"

"Ich denk - ich - ich bin mit Mats verabredet."

"Klar", murmelte Manuel.

"Ich... ich werde ihm von heute Mittag erzählen."

"Ist deine Entscheidung", sagte Manuel nur.

Benni nickte. "Ich will ihn nicht anlügen. Dich lüge ich schließlich auch nicht an."

"Wie gesagt, ist deine Entscheidung."

Benni nickte. "Wir sehen uns", murmelte er und trat zur Wohnungstür.

Manuel folgte ihm, blieb aber in einem gewissen Abstand stehen. "Ruf... an, wenn du willst... egal, wie spät es ist."

Benni lächelte ihn an. "Mach ich."

Manuel hatte sichtlich Mühe, das Lächeln zu erwidern. "Bis dann..."

Benni nickte und verließ die Wohnung.


	11. Die Beichte

Erst als er unten stand wurde ihm bewusst, dass er mal wieder ohne Auto dastand. Manuel hatte ihn ja mitgenommen. "Verdammt", fluchte er verhalten. Taxi - oder sich vor Manu die Blöße geben und ihn bitten zu fahren?

Er drehte sich um und starrte die Haustür an. Nein. Er konnte Manu jetzt nicht schon wieder gegenübertreten. Also Taxi. Er rief die Auskunft an und ließ sich mit der nächsten Taxizentrale verbinden. Zum Glück erwischte er auch diesmal einen Fahrer, der sich offenbar nicht für Fußball interessierte, oder dem es egal war, dass er einen Fußballer kutschierte.

Endlich kam er am Trainingsgelände an, bezahlte den Fahrer und machte sich fertig für die Strafrunden. Außer ihm waren noch ein paar Spieler anwesend, die verletzt gewesen waren und nun langsam zurück ins Training kamen. So musste er zumindest nicht ganz allein laufen. Er schloss sich den Mannschaftskollegen an und lief, ohne sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten. Er war in seine Gedanken versunken und wusste wieder nicht weiter.

Vor dem Training heute morgen, hatte er schon gedacht, es war eine beschissene Situation. Aber jetzt, nach dem was am Mittag in Manus Wohnung passiert war... Das hatte schon apokalyptische Ausmaße angenommen. Mats oder Manu, Manu oder Mats... immer wieder sah er die Gesichter seiner beiden Freunde vor sich, sah, wie sie ihn anstrahlten.

Beide so unterschiedlich - Mats eher sanft, zurückhaltend, zärtlich und Manuel voller Leidenschaft und Selbstbewusstsein. Mats würde alles für ihn tun, Manuel würde nicht zu kurz kommen wollen. Mit Manuel würde er immer wieder aneinandergeraten - um dann im nächsten Moment übereinander herzufallen. Mit Mats würde er ruhige Gespräche führen und sich dann zärtlich im Bett lieben.

Eigentlich - eigentlich hatte beides seinen Reiz. Beides war toll - und er würde am liebsten auf nichts von beiden verzichten müssen. Alle beide waren wahnsinnig tolle Männer. Und er liebte sie beide. Das war ihm heute noch einmal klar geworden.

Die Erkenntnis half ihm aber nicht. Überhaupt nicht. Es war ihm eigentlich schon lange vorher klar gewesen. Jetzt waren die bisherigen Träume und Phantasien auf einmal Realität geworden, und damit zu einem riesigen Problem.

Wer konnte denn auch ahnen, dass sowohl Mats, als auch Manuel wirklich an ihm interessiert waren? Das... so was passierte in der Realität einfach nicht. Zwei Traummänner, die er einfach so haben konnte. Die ihn wollten. Ihn, Benedikt Höwedes.

Was sollte er bloß machen? Er würde einen der beiden sehr enttäuschen müssen. Allein der Gedanke ließ ihn schwer schlucken. Wie konnte er nur einem der beiden weh tun? Er liebte sie doch beide! Und damit stand er wieder am Anfang seiner kleinen Grübelstunde. Er liebte Manuel und Mats und wusste nicht er sich für einen der beiden entscheiden sollte. Und er wollte es doch auch gar nicht. Die beiden liebten ihn, und er liebte sie.

Mit hängendem Kopf machte er sich auf den Weg zur Kabine. Nicht nur, dass er zwei Männer gleichzeitig liebte, nun stand ihm auch noch in Kürze das Gespräch mit Mats bevor. Am liebsten wollte er davor flüchten, aber das ging nicht, das konnte er Mats nicht antun.

Als er nach dem Duschen und fertig angezogen die Kabine verließ, klingelte sein Handy.

Ohne auf das Display zu sehen ging er ran. "Ja?"

"Hey ich bin‘s", meldete sich Mats.

"Mats, hi", strahlte Benni ins Telefon. Für einen Moment zählte nur Mats.

"Ich wollt nur fragen, ob du fertig bist. Ich könnte nämlich jetzt sofort los fahren. Hab Neven bequatscht und der übernimmt für mich nen Sponsorentermin."

"Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause", strahlte Benni. Manu hatte er ganz weit weggeschoben.

"Super, dann fahr ich los", sagte Mats begeistert. "Soll ich Essen auf dem Weg besorgen? Dann müssen wir die Zeit nicht hinterm Herd verbringen."

"Ja, bring... irgendwas mit, ja?"

Mats lachte. "Irgendwas, wie mein Meister wünscht."

"Ja, du Jeanie, bring mal irgendwas mit."

"Ich beeil mich", versprach Mats immer noch lachend.

"Bis gleich", verabschiedete sich Benni und legte auf. Seufzend starrte er sein Handy an. Er würde Mats das Herz brechen, wenn er ihm von Manuel erzählte. Mats, der ihn über alles liebte. Und keine Ahnung hatte, dass da plötzlich noch jemand war.

Eine Konkurrenz - mit der Benni schon etwas angefangen hatte. Benni biss sich auf die Lippe und machte sich wieder auf seinen Weg zum Auto. Sollte er es Mats sagen? Oder lieber doch nicht? Oder sollte er Mats nur einen Teil sagen. Dass er Gefühle für Manuel hatte und diese erwiderte wurden, aber alles andere auslassen?

Ja, das war wohl die vernünftige Alternative. Ganz wohl fühlte er sich damit nicht, aber im Moment war das das Beste, was ihm einfiel. Mit diesem Entschluss fuhr er nach Hause und parkte neben Mats' Wagen. Mats hatte einen Schlüssel - genau wie er auch einen für Mats Wohnung hatte - und hatte sich deshalb schon selbst reingelassen.

Benni lief die Treppe hinauf und schloss seine Wohnung auf. Mats Schuhe standen neben seinen und die Jacke hing am Haken. "Bin in der Küche!"

"Komme", antwortete Benni und zog sich schnell ebenfalls Jacke und Schuhe aus, dann ging er schnell in die Küche. Mats war grade dabei verschiedene Behälter von einem Asia-Imbiss auszupacken. Er warf Benni ein strahlendes Lächeln zu.

"Hey", lächelte Benni ihn an - und hatte dabei so ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Mats stellte das Essen zur Seite und ging auf Benni zu. Sanft zog er ihn an sich. "Hey..."

"Hey", machte Benni und schmiegte sich an Mats. In Momenten wie diesen wusste er, wo er hingehörte, und Manuel war weit, weit weg.

"Hattest du einen schönen Tag?" fragte Mats und drückte Benni einen Kuss gegen die Schläfe.

"Hmm", machte Benni und versuchte das schlechte Gewissen zu unterdrücken. 

"Was ist?" fragte Mats. 

"Es... es tut mir leid", flüsterte Benni. 

Mats runzelte die Stirn. "Was tut dir leid?" 

"Das mit Manu... es tut mir so leid." 

"Benni, ich versteh nicht was du meinst", sagte Mats. "Willst du dich erstmal setzen? Du bist ganz blass." 

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. "Mats, ich... ich liebe dich. Aber... nicht nur dich", gestand er kaum verständlich. 

Mats Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich noch. "Wie... meinst du das?"

"Ich liebe dich. Und... ich war vorhin bei Manu. Hab mit ihm geredet. Und er hat... er meint... er hat sich halt verarscht gefühlt. Gestern. Und er meint, er würde eh keine Chance haben." 

Benni konnte sehen, wie es in Mats Kopf ratterte. Dann verengten sich dessen Augen und er sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Wie keine Chance?"

"Weil ich doch mit dir zusammen bin." 

"Benni, jetzt red Klartext. Was ist mit Manuel?"

Benni zog Mats dichter an sich, klammerte sich förmlich an ihm fest. Dann ließ er lockerer und sah Mats an - und begann zu erzählen, etwas ruhiger und ausführlicher. "Ich liebe dich Mats. So sehr... aber... Manu auch. Das war immer egal, weil ich euch doch beide nicht kriegen konnte. Und jetzt auf einmal könnte ich euch beide haben." 

Mats blieb äußerlich ruhig, ließ allerdings die Hände von Bennis Hüften gleiten. "Du... liebst Manuel."

Unwillkürlich griff Benni nach den Händen. "Ich liebe dich auch", beteuerte er. 

Mats schüttelte Bennis Hände ab und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Du... liebst Manuel?" 

Jetzt konnte Benni ihn nicht mehr ansehen. Ihn, seinen Freund, den er so sehr liebte. "Ich liebe dich, Mats. Und... und Manuel." Er trat einen Schritt nach hinten und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen, er hatte das Gefühl, er könnte nicht mehr alleine stehen. Was, wenn Mats ihn jetzt nicht mehr wollte? Was, wenn Mats Schluss machte? Dabei wusste er noch nicht einmal alles! 

"Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen", murmelte Mats.

Benni griff nach hinten an die Wand um sich festzuhalten. "Ich... ich liebe dich, Mats." 

Mats hob den Kopf und sah Benni an. Seine Augen waren dunkel, noch dunkler als sonst. "Warum sagst du dann so was? Wieso... behauptest du, dass du... Manuel liebst?"

"Ich fand euch beide... toll. Das letzte Jahr und so. Als das mit dir dann war... ich war überwältigt", war Benni froh das richtige Wort gefunden zu haben. "Es war so schön. Und als ich Manuel davon erzählt habe, hat er es nicht geglaubt. Hat gemeint, ich, wir würden ihn verarschen wollen. Und dann... dann hat er mir geglaubt. Und gesagt, er würd mich auch wollen. Aber er hätte eh keine Chance, wenn du mit im Rennen bist. Du, der perfekte Mats." 

Ein Zittern lief durch Mats Körper. "Du kannst nicht... zwei Männer...", Mats brach hilflos ab. 

"Mats, ich... ich will dich nicht verlieren", wisperte Benni kaum hörbar. 

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nichts davon hören. Keine Entschuldigungen oder Liebesbekenntnisse. "Ich brauch frische Luft", murmelte er und ging Richtung Tür.

Stumm sah Benni ihm nach. Ja, er hatte Mats das Herz gebrochen. Hatte Manuel womöglich Recht gehabt? Dass er Mats gar nichts hätte er zählen sollen? 

Wie in Trance zog sich Mats die Schuhe an. An die Jacke dachte er überhaupt nicht mehr, sondern verließ nur im T-Shirt Bennis Wohnung. 

Er liebte Benni, seinen Benni, von ganzem Herzen und würde alles für ihn tun, wirklich alles. Und der? Verguckt sich in Manuel. Gegen den hatte er doch keine Chance! Manuel war einfach... Manuel. Heiß sah er aus, das musste auch Mats zugeben. Das Selbstbewusstsein in Person, auch wenn er selbst davon auch nicht zu wenig abbekommen hatte. Und sie sahen sich jeden Tag beim Training. Fuhren zusammen zu Spielen und in Trainingslager. Sie konnten so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen!

Das war doch nicht gerechnet! Endlich hatte er Benni alles erzählt und er hatte wirklich gedacht, dass er am Ziel seiner Träume war. Dass Benni ihn liebte, ihn wollte, dass sie glücklich miteinander sein könnten. Und jetzt das...

Jetzt tauchte Manuel auf, und er hatte seine Chance verwirkt. Dabei hatte er doch gar nichts falsch gemacht! Am allermeisten tat aber weh, dass Benni nicht von Anfang ehrlich gewesen war. Dass er kein Wort darüber verloren hatte, wie er zu Manuel stand.

Er hatte ihn... belogen. Ihm etwas vorgespielt. Ihm gesagt, er würde ihn lieben. Ein Auto fuhr an ihm vorbei, bremste ab und hupte. Erst nach dem zweiten Hupen sah er auf. Das Auto hatte sich inzwischen schief in eine viel zu kleine Parklücke gedrängt und der Fahrer stieg in diesem Moment aus. Mats blieb mitten im Schritt stehen. Vor ihm stand - Manuel.


	12. Glückskekse

Mats keuchte leise auf. Manuel war der letzte Mensch, den er hier erwartet hatte - und der letzte, den er sehen wollte. 

Manuel hatte eine Sonnebrille auf der Nase, auch wenn es eher bewölkt war. Langsam kam er näher, bis er kurz vor Mats zum stehen kam. "Hallo Mats." 

"Hi", grüßte der unbestimmt und recht unfreundlich. 

"Ah, Benni hat mit dir geredet", stellte Manuel fest. Hinter der Sonnenbrille war keine Regung zu erkennen. 

"Verzieh dich. Geh doch zu ihm und macht euch lustig über mich!", schnaubte Mats und setzte an sich wegzudrehen um selbst zu gehen. 

Sofort streckte Manuel einen Arm aus und hielt Mats fest. "So nicht", sagte er barsch. "Was soll der Scheiß, dass wir uns lustig über dich machen würden. Hältst du das hier für ein Spiel?" 

Sofort riss Mats sich wieder los. "Geh rauf zu ihm, er freut sich bestimmt schon auf dich!" 

"Hat er dich rausgeworfen?" fragte Manuel mit einem leicht triumphierenden Unterton. 

"Ich bin gegangen. Ihr könnt jetzt gern Euren Spaß haben", fauchte Mats ihn an. 

"Du bist echt noch dümmer, als ich gedacht habe", schnaubte Manuel. "Du hast ihm überhaupt nicht zugehört, oder?" 

"Was gab‘s da viel zu hören? Er hat sich in dich verguckt." 

"Er steht auf uns beide du Idiot!" fauchte Manu ihn an. 

"Ja, klar, und am liebsten würd er mit uns beiden ficken, was?"

"Vermutlich", brummte Manuel.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Na klasse..." 

"Glaubst du ich find das toll?" 

"Er schon..." 

"Ich hab ne einfache Lösung für das Problem", sagte Manuel. 

"Und zwar?", wollte Mats wissen. 

"Du lässt Benni einfach in Ruhe."

"Bitte? Und du kriegst ihn?", fragte Mats aufgebracht. 

Manuel nickte. 

"Vergiss es!" 

"Ich werd dir Benni nicht kampflos überlassen", sagte Manuel gefährlich leise. "Ich will ihn seit Jahren und ich werd mir das nicht von dir kaputt machen lassen."

"Ich will ihn auch", erwiderte Mats ebenso leise und baute sich vor Manuel auf. "Und ich werde ihn kriegen." 

"Niemals", sagte Manuel.

"Wir werden ja sehen." 

Manuel sah Mats nur noch einen Moment an, dann drehte er sich um und ging zurück zu seinem Wagen. 

Etwas irritiert sah Mats ihm nach, er hatte erwartet, dass Manuel jetzt zu Benni gehen würde. Nun, wenn der nicht wollte, dann würde er Chance nutzen. 

"Richte Benni doch nen schönen Gruß von mir aus, wir sehen uns ja morgen beim Training!" rief Manuel in diesem Moment aus dem heruntergelassenen Fenster, dann fuhr er mit quietschenden Reifen los. 

"Arsch", fluchte Mats hinter ihm her, dann stiefelte er zurück zu Bennis Wohnung. 

Er war kurz vor der Haustür, als der Himmel plötzlich seine Schleusen öffnete und ein wahrer Platzregen auf ihn niederging. 

"Verdammte Scheiße", fluchte er und suchte den Hausschlüssel heraus. Da es keinen Regenschutz vor dem Eingang gab, war er schon nach kurzer Zeit ziemlich durchnässt. 

Der Tag, der eigentlich bisher ganz gut gelaufen war, verwandelte sich immer in eine Katastrophe. Er hatte den Schlüssel grade erwischt, als er ihm aus den nassen Fingern glitt und auf den Boden fiel.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck", schimpfte er vor sich hin als er sich bückte und das nasse Ding aufhob. 

Wütend schloss er die Tür auf und flüchtete sich ins Innere des Hausflurs.

Hier merkte er erst, wie nass er geworden war. Ihm wurde langsam kalt, und so lief er schnell die Treppe hoch. Aufschließen traute er sich nicht, nicht nachdem er einfach abgehauen war, so dass er lieber klingelte. 

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, dann öffnete Benni die Tür. Seine Augen waren rotgerändert und er sah wie ausgekotzt aus. "Mats!"

Erschrocken sah Mats ihn an. "Hey", grüßte er dann leise. 

"Du... bist ja ganz nass..." 

"Es regnet", murmelte Mats und sah Benni unsicher an. Sein Aussehen erschreckte ihn. "Es... es tut mir leid. Dass ich einfach abgehauen bin.“

"Komm rein", sagte Benni.

Mats nickte und folgte ihm in die Wohnung.

"Willst... komm mit ins Bad", sagte Benni leise und warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Mats. "Du musst aus den nassen Klamotten raus."

Mats nickte und folgte ihm weiter in das Bad.

Benni wirkte fahrig, als er zwei große Handtücher aus dem Schrank kramte. Dann wusste er offenbar nicht weiter, hielt die Handtücher an seine Brust gepresst.

Mats legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm. "Ich... würd mich freuen, wenn wir zusammen duschen würden", brachte er heraus. Er durfte Benni auf keinen Fall vor den Kopf stoßen, wenn er eine Chance haben wollte. Die war gegen Manuel sowieso verschwinden gering.

Benni sah ihn mit großen Augen. "Du willst... mit mir duschen?"

"Willst du nicht? Ich dachte... die beiden Handtücher und so?"

"Doch, klar, ich... aber was... also wegen vorhin...", stotterte Benni.

"Is schon ok", meinte Mats leise. "Ich kann nicht einfach... aufgeben."

"Ich wollte dir nie weh tun, dass musst du mir glauben."

"Ich weiß." Und Mats wusste das auch.

"Ich liebe dich wirklich und die letzten beiden Tage waren wie ein Traum."

"Waren sie. Und ich will nicht aufgeben", gestand er.

Ein zögerndes Lächeln legte sich auf Bennis Lippen. "Und... Manu?"

Mats zögerte. "Ist ein Idiot", sagte er dann - und schaffte es auch zu grinsen.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie es weiter gehen soll", gab Benni ehrlich zu.

"Ich auch nicht. Aber wir können ja mal gucken, wie es mit uns läuft." Es was unangenehm, das so zu sagen, aber nur so hatte er eine Chance.

Benni nickte. "Also... duschen?"

Mats nickte und begann sich zu entkleiden.

Unwillkürlich hielt Benni die Luft an und beobachtete Mats dabei. Langsam entblößte er seine Brust, dann schob er das T-Shirt über seinen Kopf.

"Willst du dich nicht auch ausziehen?" fragte Mats, während er sein Shirt zu Boden fallen ließ.

"Doch", flüsterte Benni und begann an seiner Jeans zu fummeln.

"Warte, ich helf dir", sagte Mats und schob Bennis Finger aus dem Weg.

Benni keuchte leise auf, dann ließ er Mats machen.

Mats öffnete den Knopf und den Reißverschluss, dann zog er die Jeans über Bennis Hüfte nach unten.

Er sah, dass Benni schon leicht erregt war, und strich kurz über die Beule. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Manu ihn hier noch nicht angefasst hatte.

Ärgerlich presste er für einen Moment die Lippen zusammen. Er würde jetzt nicht an diesen Mistkerl denken. Nicht während er mit Benni zusammen war. Er wollte es einfach genießen, so lange er durfte.

Resolut schob er alle Gedanken an Manuel zur Seite und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Benni.

Er beugte sich näher und küsste ihn. Sofort erwiderte Benni den Kuss. Mats zog ihn fest in seine Arme.  
Dabei strich er über Bennis Rücken nach unten. Er hakte seine Finger unter den Bund der Shorts und zog sie langsam nach unten.

Benni schmiegte sich an ihn und versuchte dabei Mats' Hose ebenfalls loszuwerden.

Nach und nach landeten auch die restlichen Kleidungsstücke auf dem Boden.

Immer wieder schmiegten sie sich aneinander und streichelten sich leicht. Mats war inzwischen wieder ganz warm, aber das sagte er Benni lieber nicht.

Vorsichtig dirigierte Mats Benni schließlich Richtung Dusche. Er streckte einen Arm an und drehte das Wasser auf.

Erst klatschte ein Schwall eiskaltes Wasser auf seinen Arm, dann wurde es wärmer. Als das Wasser endlich angenehm warm war, zog Mats Benni mit sich in die Kabine.

Wieder schmiegte sich Benni an ihn.

Mats seufzte genüsslich. Das Wasser tat gut und vertrieb ein wenig die Anspannung aus seinen Schultern. Und dazu Bennis Nähe...

Er schmiegte sich an ihn und entspannte sich etwas. Bennis so zu fühlen war toll, und er hoffte, das noch oft tun zu dürfen.

"Ich werd dich nicht einfach aufgeben", wisperte er kaum hörbar unter dem prasselnden Wasserstrahl.

"Hm?", machte Benni, der das gehört hatte.

"Nichts", sagte Mats und lächelte Benni an. "Soll ich dir den Rücken waschen?"

"Ja, das wär toll", lächelte Benni und drehte sich um.

Mats stellte schnell das Wasser aus, dann griff er zum Duschgel. Er öffnete es und roch kurz daran. Neutral mit einer ganz schwachen fruchtigen Note.

"Riecht gut", stellte er fest und gab sich etwas von dem Gel auf die Hand. Er schaltete das Wasser aus, damit die Seife nicht gleich abgewaschen wurde, und begann ihn zu massieren und zu streicheln.

Benni stöhnte genüsslich und schloss die Augen.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Mats, während er ihn weiter streichelte. Nach einer Weile stellte Mats das Wasser wieder an und begann sanft den Schaum von Bennis Rücken zu spülen.

Schließlich lehnte sich Benni nach hinten in Mats' Arme.

Mats schlang die Arme um Bennis Mitte und verschränkte die Finger auf Bennis Bauch. Er lehnte sein Kinn auf Bennis Schulter und schloss die Augen.

"Ich liebe dich Benni", flüsterte er.

Er fühlte, wie sich Benni noch mehr entspannte. Er drehte den Kopf leicht und versucht Mats' Lippen einzufangen.

Kurz erwiderte Mats den Kuss, dann löste er sich aber auch schon wieder. "Dreh dich um."

Benni tat, wie Mats ihn gebeten hatte.

Mats lächelte, dann griff er mit einer Hand wieder nach dem Duschgel.

"Hm?", machte Benni fragend.

"Wir haben doch noch eine Seite zum einschäumen", sagte Mats und strich mit der freien Hand über Bennis Brust.

Benni schloss genießerisch die Augen.

Mats wiederholte die Prozedur und verteilte das Duschgel diesmal auf Bennis Brust. Immer wieder strich er dabei neckend über die Brustwarzen.

Er fühlte und hörte, wie er Benni damit leicht erregte.

Inzwischen war längst mehr kein Gel da, das er hätte verteilen müssen, aber trotzdem löste er seine Hände nicht von Benni. Im Gegenteil strich er tiefer, über Bennis Bauch und weiter nach unten.

Leise keuchte Benni, als seine Finger immer tiefer rutschten.

Endlich berührten Mats Finger seinen Schwanz.

Wieder keuchte Benni leise auf, dann drängte er sich gegen Mats' Finger.

"Nicht so ungeduldig."

Benni lachte heiser und fuhr mit der Bewegung fort.

Wie zur Strafe, zog Mats seine Finger zurück und legte seine Hände stattdessen auf Bennis Hüften.

"Gemein", keuchte Benni.

"Wenn du so ungeduldig bist..."

"Was dann?"

Mats beugte sich vor, bis seine Lippen fast Bennis Ohr berührten. "Ich will dich schmecken", wisperte er.

Benni keuchte heiser auf, dann nickte er. "Mach..."

Mats lächelte, dann ließ er sich langsam in die Knie sinken.

Erst strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über Bennis aufgerichteten Schwanz, dann ließ er sie ein wenig weiter nach hinten zu seinen Hoden wandern.

Benni griff nach der Halterung des Duschkopfs, hielt sich daran fest.

Dann keuchte er auf, als Mats leicht über die Spitze leckte und sie dann in den Mund nahm.

Es war sofort klar, dass Mats nach seinem ersten Mal so einiges gelernt hatte. Ein Schauer nach dem anderen jagte durch Bennis Körper und hätte er sich nicht festgehalten, hätte er sich kaum länger auf den Beinen halten können.

Immer höher und höher trieb Mats ihn, bis Benni irgendwann mit einem leisen Schrei kam. In diesem Moment löste sich der Duschkopf, und Benni rutschte auf den nassen Fliesen weg, bis er unsanft auf dem Hintern landete.

Erstaunt und ein wenig erschrocken sah Mats ihn an, dann konnte er sich nicht mehr halten und prustete los.

Benni brauchte noch einen Moment, dann stimmte er in das Lachen ein. "Ich brauch ne vernünftige Haltestange hier."

"Ganz offensichtlich", grinste Mats. "Hast du dir weh getan?"

"Nein, geht schon. Glaub ich. Wird nur morgen beim Duschen nen blöden Spruch geben."

Mats zog eine Augenbraue hoch, dann lachte er erneut. "Kannst ja erzählen, was für ein aufregendes und heißes Erlebnis du hattest. Sogar deine Dusche war der Leidenschaft nicht gewachsen."

Benni lachte auf. "Soll ich den Jungs auch sagen, wer mein Liebhaber ist?"

"Wenn du sie eifersüchtig machen willst", grinste Mats.

"Und dann werd ich dich nachher noch los, was?"

"Niemals", sagte Mats deutlich ernster.

Benni nickte leicht, sagte aber nichts dazu.

Mats hielt den Blickkontakt noch einen Moment, dann rappelte er sich hoch. "Lass uns hier raus, sonst schrumpeln wir noch."

Benni nickte leicht. "Wollen wir gucken, ob wir unser Essen noch retten können?"

"Das klingt gut", sagte Mats.

"Dann.. such dir was zum Anziehen bei mir raus, ok? Dann komm in die Küche."

Mats nickte. Er küsste Benni kurz auf die Nase, dann stieg er aus der Dusche. Benni folgte ihm, reichte ihm ein Handtuch und trocknete sich dann selbst ab.

Während Mats schnell im Schlafzimmer verschwand, schlüpfte Benni in seine Sachen, die im Badezimmer verstreut waren. Mats nasse Klamotten stopfte er kurzerhand mit in die Waschmaschine.

Er stellte die Maschine schnell an, dann eilte er in die Küche. Glücklicherweise ließ sich das Essen in der Mikrowelle gut aufwärmen, denn Mats hatte nichts knuspriges besorgt, und statt der Frühlingsrolle gab es die typische sauer-scharfe Suppe.

"Und, noch was zu retten?" fragte Mats, als er angezogen in die Küche kam.

"Noch eine halbe Minuten, dann können wir essen."

"Gott sei dank, mein Magen wäre sonst auch Amok gelaufen."

"Setz dich schon mal", forderte Benni ihn auf.

"Ich hol nur schnell was zu trinken", sagte Mats und holte eine Flasche O-Saft aus dem Kühlschrank.

Einen Moment später pingte die Mikrowelle, und Benni entnahm ihr die beiden Schüsselchen mit der Suppe. Wie aufs Kommando knurrte Mats Magen vernehmlich.

"Also guten Appetit", wünschte Benni und begann zu essen.

Auch Mats machte sich sofort über die Suppe her.

Danach servierte Benni die Hauptgerichte - er war nicht überrascht, dass Mats sein Lieblingsessen besorgt hatte.

"Da in der Tüte müssten auch Glückskekse sein", sagte Mats, als er sich schließlich satt und zufrieden im Stuhl zurücklehnte.

"Glückskekse?", fragte Benni begeistert und kramte in der Tüte. In der Tat fand er dort zwei von den eingepackten Keksen.

Schnell entfernten sie die Hülle, dann sah Mats auf. "Auf drei?"

Benni nickte und nahm beide Enden des Kekses in die Hand. "Eins - zwei - drei!" Es knackte bei ihnen beiden, und sie hielten zwei Stücke Keks und einen schmalen Zettel in den Händen.

Mats entrollte seinen Zettel und las vor. "Hoffnung ist wie der Zucker im: Auch wenn sie klein ist, versüßt sie alles."

Benni lächelte ihn an, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Manuel kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, und dass er nicht wusste, wie er sich entscheiden sollte. Er sah seinen Zettel an und las vor: "Dem Herzen kannst du nicht befehlen."

"Wie passend", murmelte Mats.

Benni seufzte leise. "Es tut mir leid."

Mats lächelte schwach. "Das glaub ich dir sogar.

"Mats, ich... ich will es richtig machen."

"Richtig? Und wie?"

"Ja, wenn ich das wüsste", murmelte Benni.

"Ich... verstehe das immer noch nicht wirklich", sagte Mats und spielte mit dem Zettel aus seinem Keks. "Ich... wie kann man gleichzeitig zwei Männer lieben?"

Benni zerbröselte einen Krümel des Kekses immer weiter. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich euch beide... bei mir haben möchte. Dass ich mich bei euch wohl fühle. Wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, dann ist das das, was ich will. Dann fühle ich, das ich zu dir gehöre. Ich hab diese berühmten Schmetterlinge..." Benni unterbrach sich, der letzte Satz war ja nun total peinlich gewesen.

"Und bei Manuel sind die auch da?" fragte Mats jedoch nach.

Benni nickte leicht.

"Und wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?"

"Mats, ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Lösung. Ich werde mich wohl entscheiden müssen zwischen euch."

"Und wie?" fragte Mats erneut. "Wie willst du dich entscheiden? Gehst du jetzt mit uns beiden aus? Mit uns beiden ins Bett?"

"Genau, und ich entscheide danach, wer von euch besser im Bett ist."

"Und wie ist er?" fragte Mats scharf.

"Woher soll ich das wissen?", fragte Benni. Das war nicht einmal gelogen, sie waren schließlich nicht zusammen im Bett gewesen. Nur - nur in der Küche.

"Ich will nicht, dass er dich anfasst. Oder dich küsst. Oder sonst was macht."

"Er will das auch nicht von dir."

"Toll. Ehrlich gesagt ist es mir egal, was er will."

"Ich weiß", nickte Benni.

Ehe Mats etwas sagen konnte, klingelte es an der Tür.


	13. Zu dritt

Etwas verwundert sah Benni zum Flur, dann stand er auf und ging zur Wohnungstür.

Er hätte am liebsten den Kopf an die Wand geschlagen, als er sah, wer vor der Tür stand. "Hallo Benni."

"Manuel", murmelte Benni nur.

Manuel lächelte ihn an und schob sich an ihm vorbei in den Flur. Erst dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Benni.

Der machte sich aus dem Kuss los. "Lass das", zischte er.

"Wieso?" fragte Manuel. "Wieso darf er, aber ich nicht?"

"Manu, bitte."

"Nein", sagte Manuel und drehte sich um, sah zu Mats, der mit verschränkten Armen in der Küchentür stand. "Ich hab nachgedacht, wisst ihr."

"Und worüber?", wollte Mats wissen.

"Über das hier", sagte Manuel und machte eine Handbewegung, die sie drei einschloss. "Ich finde es nicht richtig, dass du hier allein bei Benni bist."

"Ach nein? Ist das nicht Bennis Entscheidung?"

Manuel sah zu Benni. "Hast du dich etwa schon entschieden?"

"Nein. Aber Mats hat Recht, es ist auch meine Entscheidung, mit wem ich meine Zeit verbringe."

"Er verbringt die Abende mit dir und ich soll das einfach so hinnehmen?"

"Ihr fahrt morgen Nachmittag zum Spiel", murmelte Mats.

"Oh ja und da ist es auch so romantisch", zischte Manuel ihn an.

Mats grinste. "Find ich ja auch ganz gut so."

"Mats bitte", sagte Benni hilflos.

"Sorry", murmelte Mats.

"Ja genau, schön bei Fuß Dortmunder", schnaubte Manuel.

Mats sah ihn nur an, sagte aber nichts dazu. Er kannte Benni gut genug um zu wissen, dass ihm dieser Streit gegen den Strich ging.

Manuel lächelte leicht, dann sah er zu Benni. "Ich will auch Zeit mit dir verbringen."

"Lass dir doch nen Termin geben", stichelte Mats nun doch.

"Du willst mich doch auch sehen, oder?" fragte Manuel und ignorierte Mats dabei. Statt dessen griff er nach Bennis Hand.

Benni sah ihm in die strahlend blauen Augen, sah das leichte, liebevolle Lächeln - und fühlte sich so zerrissen.

"Schaff dir nen Kuscheltier an, dann bist du nicht so allein", sagte Mats. "Und jetzt verschwinde Neuer."

"Mats, bitte", zischte Benni ihn an.

Manuel warf Mats einen hämischen Blick zu und trat noch näher an Benni heran.

"Und du hörst auch auf", sah Benni nun ihn an.

"Ich hab nichts gesagt."

"Du machst das hier trotzdem nicht besser."

"Ich bin nur hier, weil ich mit dem Mann, den ich liebe, zusammen sein will."

"Will Mats auch", murmelte Benni.

"Schick mich nicht weg", bat Manuel und zog Benni an sich. "Willst du wirklich, dass ich allein zu Hause sitze und die Decke anstarre? Darüber nachdenken, was ihr beiden hier grade macht? Wie er dich küsst, mit dir schläft?"

"Ich will auch nicht, dass Mats die Decke anstarrt."

"Und nun?" fragte Mats.

"Geht ihr beide. Oder bleibt ihr beide hier, wenn ihr euch benehmt."

"Ich gehe nur, wenn er auch geht!" sagten Mats und Manuel sofort zeitgleich.

Benni nickte. "Wenn das eure Entscheidung ist..."

"Dann wär das ja geklärt", sagte Manuel und schlang einen Arm um Bennis Hüfte. Dann sah er Mats an. "Du kannst ja in der Küche was aufräumen oder so. Benni und ich gehen ins Wohnzimmer."

"Fick dich", schnaubte Mats und stellte sich an Bennis andere Seite.

"Wenn ihr euch nicht benehmt, fliegt ihr beide raus", sagte Benni und machte sich von Manuel und Mats los.

Er ging vor ins Wohnzimmer, und Mats und Manuel folgen ihm nach.

Die ganze Situation kam ihm schrecklich unwirklich vor. Manu und Mats, beide hier... er wusste noch nicht, ob er im Paradies oder der Hölle war.  
Am liebsten hätte er sich zwischen die beiden aufs Sofa gekuschelt, aber die beiden würden sich hinter seinem Rücken zerfleischen.

Also nahm er schweren Herzens im Sessel platz. Mats nahm den zweiten Sesseln, und Manuel machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem. Stille senkte sich über sie und alle drei warfen sich immer mehr oder weniger verstohlen Blicke zu.

Irgendwann musste Benni anfangen zu lachen. die Situation war so unwirklich.

"Was findest du denn bitte so lustig?" wollte Manuel wissen.

"Wenn ich nicht hier wäre, würdet ihr beide euch an die Gurgel gehen. Und nur weil ich da bin, versucht ihr brav zu sein."

"Keine Angst, dein kleiner Dortmunder ist in Sicherheit", ätzte Manuel.

"Dein Schalker Schätzchen auch."

"Fresse Hummels."

"Schnauze, Neuer!"

"Jungs, bitte!", stöhnte Benni genervt.

"Was soll das hier, Benni?", wollte Manuel wissen.

"Was meinst du?"

"Ist doch scheiße hier so zu sitzen, wenn wir beide im Schlafzimmer verschwinden könnten", grinste Manuel.

"Nur über meine Leiche", zischte Mats.

"Also sitzen wir hier und warten, oder was?"

"Du bist doch hier aufgekreuzt. Benni und ich hatten was anders vor", sagte Mats vorwurfsvoll.

"Ja, das ist schon klar", schnaubte Manuel.

"Also... wo die Tür ist, weißt du doch."

"Ja, soll ich dich hinbringen?"

"Mats, Manu, bitte", versuchte Benni wieder für Ruhe zu Sorgen.

Wieder verstummten beide, aber es schien, als würden sie nur Munition sammeln für den nächsten Angriff.

"So geht das nicht", murmelte Benni.

"Siehst du es also ein?", sah Manuel ihn an.

"Ihr beide bemüht euch nicht mal, euch normal zu verhalten. Ihr wart auch vorher schon privat zusammen und da habt ihr euch immer gut verstanden."

"Da waren wir keine Konkurrenten", murmelte Mats.

"Was erwartest du Benni? Das Mats und ich einen auf beste Kumpels machen?"

"Ihr ward bis vor kurzem beste Kumpel."

"Aber wir lieben dich beide“,, sagte Mats, auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel. "Wenn du an unserer Stelle wärst, wie würdest du dich fühlen?"

"Ich fühl mich so schon scheiße", gestand Benni.

"Willkommen im Club", brummte Manuel.

"Und was machen wir jetzt?"

"DVD gucken?" schlug Mats vor.

Manuel öffnete den Mund um irgendetwas dagegen zu sagen, dann nickte er jedoch.

Schnell stand Benni auf. "Und was wollen wir gucken?"

"Such was aus, Manuel und ich werden uns eh nicht einigen können", bat Mats ehrlich.

"Ich hol inzwischen was zu trinken", knurrte Manuel und warf Mats einen warnenden Blick zu. "Pfoten weg von Benni."

"Bringst du was zu trinken mit?", bat Mats.

"Wenn du so nett bittest..."

"Danke", schickte Mats ein wenn auch etwas verkrampftes lächeln hinterher.

Manuel nickte nur, dann verschwand er in der Küche. Mats und Benni blieben zurück, und Mats hatte keine Ahnung, was er jetzt tun sollte.  
Benni kramte immer noch in seinem DVD Regal herum, als hätte er Angst sich umzudrehen.

"Nimm irgendwas seichtes, ja?", bat Mats leise.

"Ok", sagte Benni.

"Was... was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

"Keine Ahnung. Manu wird nicht gehen und das... wäre auch nicht fair, wenn ich es verlangen würde..."

"Und wenn wir beide abhauen?", bot Mats an.

Benni schluckte. "Wäre vermutlich am besten..."

"Wollen wir‘s versuchen?"

"Was versuchen?" fragte Benni. 

"Ob wir beide gehen. Manuel und ich." 

"Versuch dein Glück", grinste Benni schief. Er kannte Manuel und dessen Sturkopf. 

"Ich hab da eh keine Chance. Der schlägt mir eher den Schädel ein." 

Damit könnte Mats sogar recht haben, dachte Benni. "Den hier?" fragte er und warf Mats eine DVD zu.

Mats nickte. "Klingt gut", meinte er und strich Benni über Nacken. Ausgerechnet in diesem Moment kam Manu rein. "Sag mal, wer versteckt seinen Flaschenöffner... Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein!" 

Fast ein wenig schuldbewusst drehte sich Benni zu Manuel. Der stand mit drei geöffneten Bierflaschen in den Händen da und starrte die beiden an. 

"Krieg dich wieder ein", sagte Mats. 

"Jungs, Jungs", unterbrach Benni sie. "Bitte... kein Zoff mehr heute Abend, oder ihr könnt beide gehen." Er sah von einem zum anderen, und man merkte, wie unangenehm ihm die Situation war. 

Manuel funkelte Mats noch einen Moment an, dann stellte er die Bierflaschen auf den Tisch. "Habt ihr was ausgesucht?" 

"Was hältst du von dem hier?", trat Mats vorsichtig auf ihn zu und zeigte ihm die DVD. 

"Von mir aus ok", nickte Manuel. 

"Dann gib ihn her", bat Benni und hielt die Hände hin um die Hülle zu fangen. Kurz darauf saßen sie zusammen auf dem Sofa - Benni zwischen den beiden, als Trennwand quasi, damit sie sich nicht wieder zofften. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Manuel - natürlich rein zufällig - seine Hand auf Bennis Oberschenkel schob. 

Er ließ sie dort erst nur liegen, dann, als es keine Gegenwehr von Benni gab, begann er leicht auf und ab zu streichen. 

Benni wollte grade etwas sagen, als plötzlich auch sein anderer Oberschenkel von einer Hand belegt wurde. Viel leichter und zurückhaltender strich nun auch Mats über sein Knie. 

Benni wusste überhaupt nicht mehr, worauf er sich konzentrieren sollte. Der Film war jedenfalls komplett in den Hintergrund gerückt.

Manus kräftige Pranke auf einem Knie, Mats' leichtes Streicheln auf dem anderen, beides war einfach schön. 

Neben ihm rutschte Mats ein wenig hin und her, dann lehnte er sich leicht an Bennis Seite. Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment bis Manuel das mitbekam und sich ebenfalls an ihn anlehnte.   
Dabei drehte er leicht den Kopf und stieß mit der Nasenspitze gegen Bennis Hals. 

Das konnte Mats sich so nicht bieten lassen, er drängte sich auch näher und griff mit seiner freien Hand nach Bennis Fingern. 

Mats Finger schoben sich zwischen Bennis und zeitgleich berührte Manuel mit seinen Lippen die Stelle direkt unter Bennis Ohr. 

Unwillkürlich schloss Benni die Augen. Manus Lippen wanderten ein Stück höher, bis er Bennis Ohrläppchen erreichte. 

Benni fühlte, wie er sich entspannte, besonders auch, als Mats begann seinen Handrücken zu streicheln. 

"Ich wär jetzt gern mit dir allein", raunte Manuel ihm plötzlich ins Ohr.

"Das vergisst du mal ganz schön", raunte Mats zurück. 

"Ach ja?!?" 

"Ach ja!" 

"Brüllt mir bitte nicht ins Ohr", sagte Benni genervt. 

"Schick ihn nach Hause, dann haben wir Zeit für uns", bat Manuel. 

Benni schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. "Wenn, dann geht ihr beide." 

"Ich würd gern bleiben", sagte Mats leise. Bis vor wenige Augenblicke war es noch so schön gemütlich gewesen, bevor Manuel den nächsten Angriff gestartet hatte. 

"Dann benehmt ihr euch aber", sagte Benni. "Beide. Keine Angriffe, keine Gemeinheiten..." 

Mats nickte nur, er hatte ja nicht angefangen. 

Manuel brummte. Er war nicht glücklich über Bennis Entscheidung, musste sie aber wohl hin nehmen. "Ok..." 

Jetzt grinste Benni leicht. "Ihr könnt ruhig weitermachen, das war schön." 

"Ach das gefällt dir auch noch, ja?" fragte Manuel. "Von zwei Kerlen hier bearbeitet zu werden."

"Klar", grinste Benni breit. "Würde dir doch auch gefallen, oder?" 

Manuel brummte nur ausweichend. 

"Ich kann mir Schlimmeres vorstellen", meinte Benni nur. 

"Lasst uns den Film weiter gucken", bat Mats, dem das Gespräch irgendwie unangenehm war.

Benni nickte. "Gute Idee", meinte er und sah wieder auf den Fernseher. 

Auch Manuel und Mats wandten sich wieder dem Film zu, auch wenn ihre Hände weiterhin auf Bennis Oberschenkeln lagen. 

Sie streichelte ihn leicht, die ganze Zeit, und einmal zuckten sie beide zusammen, als sich ihre Fingerspitzen berührten. 

Benni wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert sein sollte, als schließlich der Abspann lief. Andererseits würde jetzt eine weitere unschöne Szene folgen, wenn sich beide von ihm verabschiedeten. Nun, das sollte er schnell hinter sich bringen. Er schaltete den Fernseher und den DVD-Player aus und streckte sich leicht. 

"Müde?" fragte Mats.

"Hmm - war ja nun auch nicht ohne heute..." 

Mats nickte und sah Manuel an. "Du kannst dann fahren Manuel." 

"Ich denke, andersrum wird ein Schuh draus. Wir beide hier wünschen dir dann eine gute Nacht!" 

"Ihr fahrt beide", sagte Benni. 

Mats seufzte leise und sah Benni traurig an. Es fühlte sich so falsch an jetzt fahren zu müssen. 

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Benni. "Aber... ich kann nicht den einen hier schlafen lassen und den anderen nach Hause schicken." 

Mats nickte leicht und stand auf. Dann hielt er Benni eine Hand hin um ihn hochzuziehen. 

Auch Manuel stand auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort brachte Benni sie zur Tür. 

"Wir sehen uns dann morgen beim Training", sagte Manuel. Er zögerte kurz, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Benni sanft.

Benni erwiderte den Kuss ebenso weich. Es fühlte sich schön an, Manuel auch so zu erleben. 

Hinter ihnen räusperte sich Mats deutlich. Er wurde fast wahnsinnig bei dem Anblick, wie Manuel seinen Benni küsste.

Wie Benni, der Mann, den er so liebte, diesen idiotischen Schalker küsste! "Endlich", murmelte er unbewusst, als sich die beiden wieder voneinander lösten. 

Manuel warf ihm einen Blick zu. "Gefällt dir das nicht?"

"Mir tut Benni nur leid, wenn er dich küssen muss." 

"Benni küsst mich gern", stellte Manuel fest. "Sehr gern sogar." 

Mitleidig sah Mats ihn an. "Glaubst du..." 

"Das weiß ich", sagte Manu süffisant. 

"Träum weiter." 

"Ihr könnt gern draußen weiter machen", schaltete sich Benni ein.

"Mit dem Streiten? Da küss ich dich lieber", sah Mats ihn an, trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und zog ihn leicht an sich. Ganz zärtlich berührte er Bennis Lippen, küsste ihn vorsichtig, tastete sich immer weiter vor. Es war eigenartig sich vorzustellen, dass Benni gerade noch Manu geküsst hatte, aber den Gedanken konnte er schnell zur Seite schieben. 

Vor allem als Benni die Arme um seinen Hals schlang und sich immer dichter an ihn drängte, waren alle Gedanken wie weggeblasen.

Er schloss die Augen und hielt Benni einfach fest, zog ihn eng an sich. Dabei intensivierte er den Kuss immer weiter. 

"Jetzt reichts!" mischte sich Manuel ein und legte Mats eine Hand auf die Schulter um ihn von Benni wegzuziehen. 

"Du spinnst wohl", fuhr Mats ihn an und zog Benni wieder näher. 

"Ich hab auch aufgehört", sagte Manuel.

"Ich nicht", grinste Mats und küsste Benni wieder. 

Manuel ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Was bildete sich dieser dreiste Dortmunder eigentlich ein? Benni war sein Freund und Mats hatte seine Flossen bei sich zu behalten - egal wie sexy die beiden unter anderen Umständen zusammen aussehen würden.

Einen Moment später hatte Benni ein einsehen und löste sich aus dem Kuss. "So, und jetzt raus, alle beide!" 

Ein wenig enttäuscht sah Mats Benni an. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, dass Benni seine Meinung ändern würde und er doch hier bleiben könnte. 

Doch jetzt schob Benni sie beide aus der Wohnung. "Gute Nacht. Und prügelt euch draußen nicht." 

"Bis morgen", sagte Manuel. 

"Bis morgen", lächelte Mats Benni an, dann ging er langsam die Treppe hinunter. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Manuel ihm nach unten folgte. 

Und tatsächlich hörte er kurz darauf die Schritte des Torhüters und wenig später ertönte das Klacken von Bennis Wohnungstür. 

Etwas unsicher trat er jetzt auf die Straße, erwartete Manuel jetzt noch etwas von ihm? Und Benni? An seiner Stelle würde er jetzt oben am Fenster stehen und sehen, was passierte. 

"Komm gut nach Hause, Mats", sagte Manuel hinter ihm. 

Der drehte sich irgendwie überrascht um. "Du auch", nickte er Manuel dann zu. 

Manuel sagte nichts mehr, sondern ging direkt auf seinen Wagen zu. Mats schloss seinen Wagen auf, beobachtete aber mir Argusaugen, wie Manuel einstieg. 

Er erwartete fast, dass Manuel wartete, bis auch er eingestiegen war, aber tatsächlich fuhr Manu sofort los. 

Er selbst gab ebenfalls Gas und folgte ihm die ersten Meter, bis er abbiegen musste, Manu aber weiter geradeaus fuhr. 

Das war ein extrem merkwürdiger Abend gewesen, den er mit Benni und Manuel verbracht hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er überhaupt davon halten sollte. Würde das jetzt immer so laufen?

Sie beide, Manuel und er, die sich um Benni streiten würden? Und Benni, der zwischen alle Stühlen saß? Das konnte er ihm nicht antun. Andererseits konnte er doch auch nicht so einfach aufgeben! 

Er liebte Benni über alles. Und er wusste auch, dass Benni ihn liebte. Aber Benni liebte auch Manuel, leider. 

Er wäre so gerne bei ihm geblieben, bei seinem Benni, hätte ihn weiter geküsst und wäre dann mit ihm ins Bett gegangen. Gar nicht unbedingt für den Sex, sondern einfach, um in seiner Nähe zu sein. Jetzt waren sie beide wieder alleine. Wobei... Mats' Blick fiel auf sein Handy.

Schnell steckte er das Handy in die Freisprechanlage und wählte Bennis Nummer.


	14. Mats

Zu seiner großen Freude war nicht besetzt, und einen Moment später meldete sich Benni. "Hey..."

"Hey ich bin‘s", sagte Mats.

"Hey Mats." Mats meinte zu hören, wie Benni lächelte. Hoffentlich bildete er sich das nicht nur ein.

"Ich... unsere Verabschiedung war so merkwürdig", sagte er. "Und... ich... ich mein, du fährst morgen ja ins Hotel und ich auch und dann sehen wir uns gar nicht..."

"Der ganze Abend war merkwürdig", murmelte Benni.

"Ja", gab Mats zu.

"Ich... ich möchte so was nicht noch mal erleben. Ihr beide..."

"Hast du dich denn entschieden?" fragte Mats.

Benni schnaubte. "Ich hab noch nicht mal den Ansatz einer Entscheidung", gab er zu.

"Wär auch zu schön...", seufzte Mats. "Aber wie... soll das dann mit uns weitergehen?"

"Ach Mats, wenn ich das bloß wüsste."

"Ich liebe dich Benni. Und ich will dich nicht schon wieder verlieren."

"Ich... ich weiß, es klingt falsch, aber ich liebe dich auch. Ich mag mir nicht vorstellen, wie es ohne dich wäre."

"Und Manuel?"

"Den... für Manu gilt das selbe."

"Wir... wir sind doch so unterschiedlich... Ich versteh das nicht Benni. Wie kannst du uns beide lieben?"

"Ihr habt vieles gemeinsam. Ihr kennt mich, und ihr wisst mich zu nehmen. Ihr seid selbstbewusst. Intelligent. Witzig. Ihr seid beides total liebe Typen. Und... ihr beide liebt mich."

Mats schluckte und hätte am liebsten gegen irgendwas getreten. "Versprichst du mir was?"

"Hm? Was soll ich dir versprechen?"

"Das nichts passiert, während ihr im Hotel seid."

Benni seufzte. "Und Manu wird dasselbe verlangen, wenn wir beide mal alleine sind, oder?"

"Aber er hat doch eh den Vorteil, dass er dich jeden Tag sieht!"

"Du siehst mich auch jeden Tag."

"Bitte Benni", sagte Mats.

"Wir haben kein Zimmer zusammen, und Manu ist auch nicht der Typ, der vor dem Spiel noch Sex hat", beruhigte Benni ihn.

"Ok", sagte Mats. "Da... damit werd ich wohl leben müssen."

"Ich denke nicht, dass was passiert, Mats, ok?"

Mats schluckte und versuchte den Kloß in seinem Hals los zu werden. Wieder sah er, wie Manuel Benni küsste und wie Benni diesen Kuss auch noch genoss. Aber er hatte ihren gemeinsamen Kuss doch auch genossen, oder?

"Mats? Bist du noch da?"

"Ja, bin ich", murmelte Mats.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir so weh tue..."

Mats schnaubte leise. "Das macht‘s auch nicht viel besser."

"Ich weiß..."

"Ich liebe dich doch", wisperte Mats.

"Ich dich auch", sagte Benni.

Mats nickte leicht. Er hätte Benni... "Ich hätte dich halt nur so gern für mich."

"Ich weiß."

"Ach Benni..." Irgendwie war das Gespräch genauso verkorkst wie der ganze Abend.

"Mir fällt das alles auch nicht leicht Mats", sagte Benni. "Ich will euch beiden nicht weh tun."

"Weiß ich ja. Aber das wirst du müssen."

Benni schluckte. "Ich weiß..."

"Ich... ich hoffe, du entscheidest dich für mich", murmelte Mats.

"Ich kann dir nichts versprechen Mats. Das wär nicht fair. Im Moment... im Moment steht alles Kopf und ich weiß nicht mehr, wo oben und unten ist. Ich brauch Zeit um das... es ist doch alles erst heute Mittag passiert. Ich hatte noch überhaupt keine Zeit nachzudenken oder so..."

"Dann... denk nach", meinte Mats.

"Versuche ich", versprach Benni.

"Gute Nacht - und schlaf gut. Mein Benni..."

"Schlaf gut Mats."

Mats lauschte noch einem Moment dem leisen Atem in der Leitung, dann kam ein Klacken, und das übliche Tuten nach dem Beenden eines Gesprächs.

"Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!" fluchte er dann und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf das Lenkrad.

Das war ja wohl schrecklich gewesen! Als wären sie völlige Fremde und nicht die besten Freunde. Er vermisste Benni, den Benni, in den er sich verliebt hatte. Offen, locker, fröhlich. Das war die Schuld von diesem verdammten Neuer! Der musste sich einfach einmischen.

Warum hatte sich Manuel nicht in jemand anders verlieben können? Dann hätte Mats ihm das von Herzen gegönnt.  
Denn eigentlich - eigentlich mochte er Manuel. Er war ein feiner Kumpel, witzig, freundlich - er verstand, wie man sich in ihn verlieben konnte. Nur doch nicht sein Benni!

"Scheiße!" fluchte er erneut. Er war inzwischen vor seinem Haus angekommen, konnte sich aber nicht überwinden auszusteigen. Er wollte jetzt nicht allein sein.

Aber Benni anzurufen war auch Unsinn, sie würden nur wieder umeinander herumeiern.

Vielleicht half es ja, wenn er noch ein bisschen durch die Gegend fuhr und... an nichts dachte. Weder an Benni, noch an Manuel.

Er nickte und startete den Motor erneut. Einfach die Straße entlang, raus aus der Stadt und über die Landstraßen.

Er drehte das Radio auf, suchte irgendwas lautes, das ihm in den Ohren dröhnte und die Gedanken in seinem Kopf zum schweigen brachte.

Die Gedanken, die sich immer wieder um Benni und Manuel drehten. Ob sie gerade telefonierten? Ob Manu noch einmal zu Benni gefahren war?  
Nein, Benni hätte ihn nicht reingelassen, da war er sich ziemlich sicher.

Benni saß jetzt alleine und zerbrach sich den Kopf. Und vermutlich grübelte auch Manuel, wie er in diesen Schlamassel geraten konnte.

So, wie er selbst auch. Was hätte anders laufen können? Hätte er sich nicht vor Benni geoutet, dann wären sie noch jahrelang aneinander vorbeigelaufen. Hätte er Benni verbieten sollen mit Manuel zu reden? Wäre auch quatsch gewesen.

Wer hätte denn ahnen können, dass Manuel auch in Benni verliebt war? Niemand. Und deswegen war es auch unsinnig sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Überhaupt brachte es ihm nichts zu grübeln. Die Entscheidung lag bei Benni. Er gab noch einmal Gas und fuhr eine langgezogene Kurve entlang, dann gab er "Nach Hause" in sein Navi ein.

Schlafen würde er zwar nicht können, aber es brachte auch nichts, wenn er weiter sinnlos durch die Gegend heizte. Im Gegenteil brachte er sich so nur unnütz in Gefahr. Zumindest ein wenig klarer im Kopf fuhr er deutlich gesitteter zurück nach Hause.

Dort angekommen ging er ins Bett, allerdings mit angeschaltetem Fernseher und einem spannenden Buch. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als die Buchstaben vor seinen Augen verschwammen und er sich nicht länger wach halten konnte. Er ließ das Buch zur Seite sinken und schlief schließlich ein.


	15. Küche zum Zweiten

Nur wenige Kilometer entfernt, brachte Benni eine schlaflose Nacht hinter sich.

Immer wieder sah er Mats vor sich, fühlte, wie er sich an ihm schmiegte, ihn zärtlich küsste und seine Nähe genoss. Und dann war da Manuel. Temperamentvoller, wilder, zielstrebiger.

Beides war so reizvoll, so schön, wie sollte er sich da entscheiden?

Er wollte sich einfach nicht entscheiden müssen. Er konnte doch nicht einem von beiden so einfach absagen!

Um halb fünf gab er es schließlich auf und stand auf. Schlafen konnte er eh nicht mehr.

Er duschte gemütlich, räumte auf, saugte Staub - ohne Rücksicht auf seine Nachbarn - und machte dann seine Wäsche. Dabei fiel ihm die Kleidung in die Hände, die Mats angehabt hatte, als er am Vortag so durchgenässt zurückgekehrte war.

Unwillkürlich presste er sein Gesicht an das Shirt, aber natürlich war jeder Geruch von Mats verschwunden und durch sein Waschmittel ersetzt worden.

Warum konnte das Leben nicht einfach sein?

Er war grade fertig damit, die Wäsche aufzuhängen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Er sah auf die Uhr - es war gerade einmal halb acht. Hoffentlich war das kein Nachbar, der sich beschweren wollte...

Er trat an die Tür und öffnete. Manuel stand vor ihm, eine Brötchentüte in der Hand. "Frühstück gefällig?"

"Manu", sah Benni ihn überrascht an. "Du bist jetzt schon auf?"

"Konnte nicht schlafen", zuckte Manu mit den Schultern.

"Ich auch nicht", gab Benni zu.

"Hab ich mir gedacht. Also - Hunger?"

Benni nickte. "Wenn du schon Brötchen dabei hast."

Manuel lächelte. "Lässt du mich dann auch rein, oder soll ich hier im Hausflur essen?"

"Komm rein - weißt ja, wo die Küche ist..."

Manuel nickte und betrat Bennis Wohnung.

Benni schloss langsam die Tür und folgte ihm in die Küche. Gesten Abend Mats, heute morgen schon wieder Manuel...

"Setzt dich einfach hin", sagte Manuel, der schon dabei war Kaffee in die Maschine zu füllen.

Benni lächelte. Auch, wenn ihm natürlich der Sinn dieser Aktion völlig klar war, war es angenehm sich so bedienen zulassen.

"Du bist heute ganz schön Schweigsam", sagte Manuel.

"Hab nicht geschlafen, da bin ich nicht munter", murmelte Benni.

"Ich nehme an, daran bin ich nicht ganz unschuldig."

Benni nickte leicht. "Du und Mats."

"Was findest du an ihm?" fragte Manuel und klang dabei ehrlich interessiert.

"Wir... wir stehen uns halt unheimlich nahe. Er kennt mich so gut, und ich ihn. Er ist..." Benni lächelte leicht. "Er ist doch einfach ein Traumtyp. Und dass er gut aussieht, musst du doch auch zugeben."

"Das streite ich auch nicht ab. Mats ist ein verdammt gut aussehender Mann. Aber sonst... ich kenn dich mindestens genauso gut wie Mats. Und du mich auch."

"An dir finde ich auch eine ganze Menge - sonst hätte ich dieses Problem ja jetzt nicht."

Manuel nickte. Er holte zwei Kaffeebecher aus dem Schrank und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Dann griff er nach Benni und zog ihn an sich. Etwas irritiert ließ Benni sich das gefallen.

"Krieg ich heute gar keinen Begrüßungskuss von dir?" fragte Manuel.

"Doch", murmelte Benni und beugte sich vor. Leicht legten sich seine Lippen auf Manus.

Manuel schloss die Augen und hielt den Kuss für ein paar Sekunden leicht. Dann aber vertiefte er ihn, schob seine Zunge zwischen Bennis leicht geöffnete Lippen.

Benni hatte das Gefühl als könnte er sich gegen diesen Kuss gar nicht wehren, selbst, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Stattdessen erwiderte er den Kuss, schlang einen Arm um Manuels Hals.

Er hörte Manus leises Aufkeuchen, dann fühlte er, wie er sich eng an ihn drängte.

Manuel drängte Benni nach hinten, bis er gegen den Küchentisch stieß. Das Geschirr klapperte, aber keiner der beiden störte sich daran. Unwillkürlich drängte Benni ein Bein zwischen Manus und begann es leicht zu bewegen. 

Manuel stieß einen rauen Laut aus. Dann schob er sich dichter an Benni heran, und mit den Händen auf Bennis Hintern zog er ihn näher. Benni stöhnte auf und vergrub eine Hand in Manus Haar. 

"Mehr?", fragte Manu heiser. 

Benni konnte nur nicken. Manu grinste und zog ihn fester an sich. 

Irgendwo in Bennis Hinterkopf schrillte eine Alarmsirene auf. Er hatte Mats versprochen... nein, Mats hatte ihn gebeten, dass er nicht mit Manu... Benni drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, weg von Manuels verführerischen Lippen. "Nicht..."

"Wie - nicht?", fragte Manu erstaunt und küsste sein Ohr, das jetzt vor seinen Lippen war. 

Ein Keuchen entwich Bennis Lippen. "Wir... können das nicht..."

"Benni", raunte Manu heiser. "Bitte." Er drängte sich wieder enger an ihn ."Bist so heiß..." 

"Mats... hab‘s ihm versprochen..." 

"Was hast du ihm versprochen", fragte Manu etwas desinteressiert. Seine Erregung war im Moment eindeutig wichtiger. 

"Dass wir nicht...", Bennis Worte gingen in einem Stöhnen unter, als Manuel seine Hand zielstrebig auf die Beule in seiner Jeans schob.   
"Hör auf", bat er sehr halbherzig, dann war ihm alles egal. Verdammt, das hier war Manu, und er wollte ihn so sehr. Sie beide wollten, dann gab es keinen Grund das jetzt zu unterbrechen. Verlangend bewegte er sich gegen seine Hand. 

Manuel lachte rau auf und drängte Benni nach hinten, schob ihn halb auf den Tisch. Unwillkürlich spreizte Benni die Beine. Manuel schob sich dazwischen und presste seine Lippen wieder hungrig auf Bennis.

Er legte seine Hände wieder auf Bennis Hintern und zog ihn an sich. Dabei rieb er sich immer schneller an ihm. Benni stöhnte rau, drängte sich Manu entgegen, wollte mehr spüren.

Der Kuss, die Bewegungen wurden immer leidenschaftlicher, immer heißer, bis Benni mit einem heiseren Keuchen kam. 

Nur wenige Augenblicke später, folgte Manuel ihm. Er sah unglaublich erregend aus, wie er kam, mit einem lauten Stöhnen. 

Schwer atmend, lehnte sich Manuel gegen Benni, presste seine Nase gegen seinen Hals und sog den Geruch nach Schweiß, Sex und ganz viel Benni in sich auf.

Er lächelte leicht und küsste die feuchte Haut träge. "Benni", flüsterte er zärtlich. 

Benni sagte nichts, schlang seine Arme aber fester um Manuels Körper. Er fühlte, wie Manuels Hände über seinen Rücken strichen, ganz deutlich spürte er das durch das dünne T-Shirt. 

Irgendwann löste sich Manuel ein Stück von ihm und grinste. "Küchen scheinen ja ne unheimliche Anziehungskraft auf uns zu haben." 

Benni nickte abwesend, sagte aber nichts dazu. Er versuchte sich nur auf Manuel zu konzentrieren und die kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf nicht zu beachten. 

"Vielleicht schaffen wir es ja beim nächsten Mal ins Bett", raunte Manuel und drückte einen Kuss auf Bennis gerötete Lippen.

"Hmm", machte Benni leise. Es gefiel ihm, wie Manuel mit ihm umging. Diese Dominanz und Leidenschaft, immer wieder durchbrochen von kleinen Zärtlichkeiten. 

Er fühlte, wie anziehend er auf Manuel wirkte, und wie wenig er sich beherrschen wollte oder konnte. 

Das war so ganz anders, als die sanfte Art von Mats. 

Mats - jetzt konnte er den Gedanken an seinen Freund - zweiten Freund, oder so - nicht mehr zur Seite schieben. Mats ging so vorsichtig und umsichtig mit ihm um, bei ihm merkte man in jeder Berührung, jeder Bemerkung, wie sehr er ihn, Benni, liebte. 

Unwillkürlich schob er Manuel von sich weg und rutschte vom Tisch. Das schlechte Gewissen, weil er das Versprechen gegenüber Mats so mir nichts, dir nichts gebrochen hatte, schwappte wie eine Welle über ihn hinweg.

"Benni?", fragte Manu. 

"Ich hab Mats versprochen, dass nichts passiert", sagte Benni tonlos. 

"Hey", flüsterte Manu und zog ihn in seine Arme. "Viel ist doch nicht passiert. Ich glaub nicht, dass er dir Küsse verboten hat, hm? Ich weiß doch, dass du ihn auch küsst. Und viel mehr war das doch eben nicht." 

"Natürlich war das mehr", sagte Benni und stieß Manuel wieder von sich. "Oder wie würdest du das sehen, wenn das hier mit Mats passiert wäre?"

"Ja, es war mehr. Aber ich weiß, dass du das auch mit Mats machst. Solange du mich... auch liebst, werde ich damit leben müssen. Ich darfs mir nur nicht vorstellen." 

Benni sah Manuel überrascht an. War das die Erlaubnis gewesen, dass er auch mit Mats rum machen durfte?!? 

"Ich bin kein Freund von offenen Beziehungen, und ich bin dir treu. Aber... ich weiß, dass du mit Mats ins Bett gehst. Es... es ist alles andere als schön, aber die Alternative wäre, dich zu verlieren. Und das will ich nicht." 

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Benni mit gesenktem Blick. "Ich will euch beiden nicht weh tun..."

Manuel nickte. "Weiß ich." 

"Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie... wie ich eine Entscheidung treffen soll. Ich liebe euch doch beide..." 

"Du wirst es müssen. Und du wirst es auch können. Und dann - dann werden wir uns mit deiner Entscheidung abfinden müssen." 

"Und wenn ich es nicht kann?" fragte Benni.

Manuel schluckte. "Dann werden Mats oder ich uns entscheiden müssen. So wie im Moment, werden wir beide es nicht lange durchhalten." 

"Ich will euch nicht verlieren. Keinen von euch", wisperte Benni hilflos. Es war so, als müsste er sich für einen seiner Arme entscheiden, bevor ihm der andere amputiert werden würde. 

"Mats wird dich nicht fallen lassen, wenn du dich für mich entscheidest", meinte Manuel. 

Benni zog eine Grimasse. Manuel klang ziemlich überzeugt, als stände schon fest, dass sich Benni nur für ihn entscheiden könnte. "Und du? Wenn ich mich für Mats entscheiden würde?"

Manuel zögerte. "Ich würde dich weiter lieben", murmelte er dann kaum verständlich. 

Benni senkte den Blick. Manuel litt wegen ihm. Genauso wie Mats. Und nur, weil er seine Gefühle nicht auf die Reihe bekam. Er wollte doch nicht, dass die beiden litten. Er liebte sie doch! 

Es half nichts, er musste schnell eine Entscheidung treffen. Aber wie? Wie konnte er sich zwischen den beiden entscheiden? Sollte er etwa würfeln? Eine Münze werfen? Bei seinem Glück würde sie auf der Kante stehen bleiben! 

"Kaffee?" fragte Manuel und ließ Benni nun endgültig los. 

Benni nickte leicht. "Ich geh vorher duschen." 

"Kann ich mit kommen?" fragte Manuel nun wieder grinsend. 

Benni sah ihn kurz an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Du kannst hinterher."

"Zusammen macht duschen aber viel mehr spaß."

"Und unseren Trainer verdammt wütend."

"Ich hatte nicht vor, das rum zu erzählen."

"Wir würden nicht rechtzeitig hinkommen."

Manuel zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Blödsinn. Du willst nur nicht, dass Mats das vielleicht spitz kriegt und sauer auf dich ist."

"Das auch", gab Benni zu. "Er wird so schon sauer genug sein."

"Was er nicht weiß...", deutete Manuel grinsend an.

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich geh duschen", wiederholte er und verschwand in Richtung Bad.

Heftiger als nötig schloss er die Tür und drehte sogar den Schlüssel im Schloss. Dann ließ er sich seufzend gegen die Tür sinken und schloss die Augen.

Scheiße, das war nun echt nicht so gelaufen wie geplant. Aber er hatte sich Manuel nicht entziehen können. Manuels Kuss war von Anfang an viel zu verführerisch gewesen.

Was sollte er jetzt machen? Mats erneut anlügen oder ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, das konnte er jetzt nicht entscheiden.

Er musste jetzt duschen, sich anziehen, dann schnell frühstücken und dann irgendwie das Kunststück fertig bringen, sich aufs Training zu konzentrieren.


	16. Der böse Wolf Manuel

In dieser Reihenfolge machte er das dann auch. Duschen, anziehen - normale Alltagskleidung, er wollte Manu nicht extra reizen - und dann zum Frühstück.

"Bad ist frei", teilte er Manuel mit, als er sich an den Tisch setzte.

Der nickte, stand aber nicht auf. Statt dessen schob er Benni ein mit Nutella bestrichenes Brötchen zu.

"Danke", sagte Benni und traute sich kaum Manuel anzusehen.

"Ich beiße nicht", lächelte Manu ihn an.

"Ich weiß. Ich... hab nur irgendwie das Gefühl, als würde ich ständig alles falsch machen..."

"Machst du nicht. Glaub ich."

Benni lächelte ein wenig gequält. "Doch mach ich. Ich tu dir weh oder Mats oder euch beiden gleichzeitig."

"Kannst du auch nichts dafür. Ist einfach eine bescheuerte Situation".

"Wolltest... du nicht duschen?"

"Wenn du mich loswerden willst?"

"Ja... nein...", Benni sah ihn entschuldigend an. "Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht los werden will. Es ist einfach schwierig..."

Manu nickte. "Weiß ich. Soll ich trotzdem schnell ins Bad?"

"Wenn du nicht willst, dann musst du nicht. Ich dachte nur... na ja... es klebt doch bestimmt", nuschelte Benni ein wenig verlegen.

Manu lachte. "Ich bin gleich wieder da." Er stand auf und strich Benni kurz über den Nacken, dann verschwand er aus der Küche.

Benni sah ihm nach, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und sah stattdessen auf sein Brötchen. Es war mit Nutella bestrichen - und ein Smilie war hineingekratzt.

"Ach Manuel", flüsterte er. "Warum macht ihr mit es beide nur so schwer?" Natürlich antwortete der Smilie ihm nicht.  
Er holte tief Luft und biss dann in die Brötchenhälfte. Heute Mittag würde er jedenfalls nicht wieder mit Manuel essen, das stand jetzt schon fest. Vielleicht fand er dann ja mal ein paar Augenblicke Ruhe.

Und sein Handy würde er auch ausschalten, damit keiner von beiden ihn erreichte. Das war unfair, aber eine andere Idee hatte er nicht. Er brauchte Zeit für sich, sonst würde er mit den beiden noch durchdrehen.

In diesem Moment kam Manuel zurück. Geduscht hatte er offenbar nicht, sondern sich nur kurz frisch gemacht.  
Mit einem Grinsen setzt er sich Benni gegenüber und trank einen Schluck aus seinem Kaffeebecher.

"Hör mal Manuel, ich... ich werd das auch Mats sagen. Ich brauch... Ruhe und Zeit. In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles und wenn einer von euch in der Nähe ist, dann kann ich nicht klar denken."

Manuel nickte leicht. "Das heißt, ich soll hier verschwinden. Ich hätte gar nicht erst herkommen sollen."

"Nein, ich schmeiß dich nicht raus. Wir frühstücken jetzt zu Ende. Aber dann... lass mir ein bisschen Raum ja?"

"Mach ich", versprach Manuel. "Und einen Abend wie gestern sollten wir zukünftig auch vermeiden, was?"

Benni grinste schief. "Das Film gucken war eigentlich ganz schön..."

"Ach nee", murmelte Manu. "Ich fands auch schön, aber wir waren einer zu viel.“

Benni zuckte ausweichend mit den Schultern. Er konnte Manuel ja schlecht sagen, dass es ihm... gefallen hatte, zwischen den beiden auf dem Sofa zu sitzen. Von zwei so wundervollen Männern so begehrt zu werden.

"Dir hat das gefallen", sagte Manuel stirnrunzelnd. "Mit uns beiden..."

"Hm - na ja, war schon... nicht zu verachten", murmelte Benni und grinste schief.

Manuel schnaubte nur.

"Na komm, versetz dich mal in meine Lage."

"Ja klar, von zwei Männern begehrt zu werden ist großartig", sagte Manuel spöttisch.

"Es war sehr schön", bekräftigte Benni. "Ich meine, nur das gestern auf dem Sofa."

"Willst du überhaupt ne Entscheidung treffen oder willst du uns beide gleichzeitig?" fragte Manuel mit einer bemüht ruhigen Stimme.

"Ich muss eine Entscheidung treffen", sagte Benni fest. "Ich würde euch beiden immer wieder wehtun. Außerdem - das geht nicht, nein, das geht nicht."

Manuel musterte ihn. "Ich hab recht oder? Am liebsten hättest du uns beide."

Benni schluckte leicht. "Ich denke... Na ja, schon, vielleicht."

Manuels Blick war unlesbar, als er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte.

"Verdammt, sorry, Manu... ich hätte nachdenken sollen, bevor ich was sage."

"Nein, ich wollte es ja wissen", sagte Manuel.

"Es wäre schon schön. Und - du verstehst das auch, oder? Wenn ich mich nicht entscheiden müsste?"

"Wie stellst du dir das vor? Ein Tag Mats, den anderen ich? Oder doch lieber den flotten Dreier?"

"Gar nicht. Ich stell es mir gar nicht vor. Ich wünschte mir nur, ich müsste nichts entscheiden."

"Na komm Benni jetzt nicht kneifen!" Manuel lehnte sich vor. "Wovon träumst du?"

Benni zögerte. "Ihr beide würdet euch nur zoffen, also jeder einen Tag."

"Jetzt bin ich fast ein bisschen enttäuscht", erklärte Manuel und griff nach seinem Kaffeebecher.

"Wie - du willst mit mir und Mats...?", fragte Benni bemüht neutral.

"Es geht hier nicht um meine Wünsche", sagte Manuel. "Wenn das so wäre, würde Mats in Dortmund fischen und dich in Ruhe lassen."

"Bei uns gibt‘s die schickeren Männer", grinste Benni. "Von Mats mal abgesehen."

"Vermutlich sollte ich dankbar sein, dass du dir nicht Großkreutz ausgesucht hast", schnaubte Manuel und schüttelte sich leicht.

Benni lachte. "Na, das wär doch mal was - nen Dreier mit eich beiden!"

"Bitte Benni, diese Bilder kann niemand gebrauchen der geistig gesund ist!"

"DU hast angefangen!"

"Ich hab dir nur eine Frage gestellt."

"Du hast den Großkreuz ins Spiel gebracht!"

"Ich meinte ja nur, dass ich dankbar bin, dass du nicht mit dem ins Bett willst."

"Und schon hatte ich das Bild im Kopf - Großkreutz und dich."

"Ok, wie kriegen wir das da jetzt wieder raus?"

"Indem wir losfahren zum Training. Und du mich in Ruhe lässt."

Manuel nickte und stand auf. "Übrigens Benni. Selbst wenn ich dazu bereit wäre, dein Mats würde das nie tun. Der ist viel zu... unschuldig. Vermutlich weiß der nicht mal, was ein Dreier ist."

Mit offenem Mund starrte Benni ihn an. Manu würde mit ihnen beiden ins Bett gehen wollen?

"Iss dein Brötchen auf, sonst kommst du noch zu spät zum Training", sagte Manuel. Er beugte sich kurz zu ihm runter, küsste ihn auf die Wange und verließ dann die Küche.

Benni brauchte noch einen Moment, dann beruhigte er sich wieder etwas. Wie Manu vorgeschlagen hatte, aß Benni auf und deckte dann ab.

Dabei vermied er tunlichst jeden Gedanken an das merkwürdige Gespräch - und vor allem das unfassbare Ende dieses Gesprächs.

Mit lauter Musik im Auto konnte er seine Gedanken ausblenden, bis er schließlich am Trainingsgelände ankam.  
Manuel war schon da und schrieb Autogramme, grinste in Kameras und unterhielt sich auf mit dem ein oder anderen Fan. Benni schloss sich ihm an, allerdings achtete er auf einen vernünftigen Abstand.

"Benni, kommst du?" rief Manuel ihn irgendwann und nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Kabine.  
Ein Nicken, dann verabschiedete sich Benni von den Fans. "Sorry, nachher dann, ok?", und folgte Manu.

Fast hätte er damit gerechnet, dass Manuel ihm noch irgendwas sagte, aber er ging schweigend neben ihm her in die Kabine. Und auch das ganze Training lief ruhig.

"Vergiss nicht Mats anzurufen, sonst macht er sich noch Sorgen, dass der böse Wolf Manu dich gefressen hat", raunte Manu ihm erst in der Kabine nach dem Duschen ins Ohr.

Benni fühlte, wie ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief, dann nickte er.

"Bis nachher", sagte Manuel, dann war er verschwunden.

Benni zog sich fertig an und verließ die Kabine dann auch. Er setzte sich in seinen Wagen und rief bei Mats durch.


	17. Anders

"Hallo Benni!" meldete sich Mats und das strahlende Lächeln war selbst durchs Telefon wahrnehmbar.

"Hey", konnte Benni nicht anders als das Strahlen zu erwidern. Wenn er bei Mats war - wenn auch nur über Telefon - dann fühlte er, wie tief Mats' Liebe ging.

"Schön das du dich meldest. Ich... also... hast du Lust mit mir zu Essen?"

"Ja, ich... nee", murmelte er leise. "Ich hab Manu schon gesagt - ich brauch mal nen bisschen Zeit für mich."

"Oh", sagte Mats. "Das... schade, aber klar. Ist ja... viel passiert..."

Benni nickte. "Manu ist gleich heute morgen wieder bei mir aufgetaucht, mit Brötchen und so. Und jetzt muss ich einfach mal nachdenken. Wird schlimm genug heute Abend im Hotel."

"Manu war heute morgen bei dir?" fragte Mats leise.

"Ja. Wollte mit mir frühstücken."

Mats schwieg einen Moment. "Wie soll ich da mit halten können? Ich kann dich nicht einfach so mit nem Frühstück überraschen..."

"Du musst da nicht mithalten, Mats. Ich... ich liebe Manu nicht mehr, weil er mir Brötchen vorbeigebracht hat."

"Ich weiß, aber... es fühlt sich einfach so an. Du hast uns gestern Abend beide raus geschmissen und er kommt sofort am nächsten Morgen wieder bei dir an. Ich hätte dich heute morgen auch gern angerufen, aber ich dachte du wolltest Ruhe haben, also hab ich nichts gemacht."

"Wir haben gestern Abend noch telefoniert, da hat er sich zurückgehalten."

"Und ihr habt heute morgen auch nur geredet, ja? Keine Küsse, nichts?"

"Doch, schon…", gab Benni zu.

"Was?" hakte Mats nach, auch wenn ihm anzuhören war, wie weh ihm das tat.

"Begrüßungskuss", murmelte Benni.

"Und mehr nicht?"

"Bisschen... Mats, bitte."

"Was? Hab ich kein Recht dazu das zu erfahren?"

"Doch, aber willst du es wirklich hören?"

"Ich will die Wahrheit wissen."

"Ganz minutiös? Oder nur eine kurze Zusammenfassung?", ätzte Benni.

"Soviel sind dir deine Versprechen also wert", flüsterte Mats.

"Ich hab dir nichts versprochen, Mats", erwiderte Benni. "Weil ich nicht sicher war, ob ich so ein Versprechen halten könnte.

"Du hast mir gesagt, dass nichts passieren würde."

"Wir haben uns geküsst. Intensiv. Ja, wir sind gekommen. Aber es war...", da unterbrach ihn Mats: "Gib doch einfach zu, dass du dich für ihn entschieden hast."

"Nein, Mats! Ich... wieso sollte ich mich für ihn entscheiden? Und es dir auch noch verheimlichen wollen?"

"Was weiß ich? Ich weiß nur, dass du mir gestern etwas versprochen hast und es nicht mal 24 Stunden durchgehalten hast."

"Ich habe dir nichts versprochen, Mats", wiederholte Benni.

"Für mich hat sich das aber nach einem Versprechen angehört."

"Wo steckst du, Mats?"

"Zu Hause."

Benni sah auf die Uhr. "In zwanzig Minuten bin ich bei dir", versprach er. Es war Unsinn, großer Quatsch, und würde ihm bestimmt nicht weiterhelfen, aber Mats brauchte ihn jetzt.

"Ich dachte du wolltest Ruhe..."

"Willst du mich nicht sehen?"

"Natürlich will ich dich sehen, das weißt du."

"Und ich hab das Gefühl, dass du jetzt einen Freund brauchst. Der bei dir ist."

"Einen Freund oder meinen Freund?"

"Was auch immer du jetzt brauchst."

"Ach Benni", flüsterte Mats.

"Soll ich kommen?"

Mats zögerte, aber nur kurz. "Dumme Frage. Wenn es nach mir ginge, wärst du eh die ganze Zeit bei mir."

"Dann guck mal, was deinen Mama so für uns eingefroren hat, ok?"

"Mach ich. Bis gleich Benni."

Benni verabschiedete sich schnell und legte auf. Das war ein Fehler, eindeutig, und Manu gegenüber nicht fair. Andererseits war Manu bisher auch nicht immer fair gewesen.

Und Mats hatte so verzweifelt geklungen. So tieftraurig und verletzt. Er liebte ihn doch, da konnte er nicht zulassen, dass es Mats so schlecht ging.

Also gab er Gas, und zwanzig Minuten später stand er bei Mats vor der Haustür. Mats schien am Fenster gewartet zu haben, denn er hatte noch nicht mal geklingelt, als schon der Summer ertönte. 

Er lief die Treppe hoch und stand dann Mats gegenüber. 

"Hey", sagte Mats und lächelte ihn ein wenig unsicher an. 

Benni lächelte, dann zog er Mats in seine Arme. 

Mats ließ sich mit einem Seufzen in Bennis Arme sinken und schloss die Augen. Ganz fest drückte er sich an ihn, schlang die Arme um Bennis Körper, als wollte er ihn nie wieder loslassen. 

Ohne etwas zu sagen zog Benni ihn fest an sich. 

"Komm erstmal rein", sagte Mats nach einer Weile. 

"Hmm", machte Benni und löste sich etwas widerstrebend von ihm. Mats zog ihn in die Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. 

Dann zog er Benni wieder an sich. "Ich finds schön, dass du hier bist."

"Ich auch", flüsterte Benni und lehnte sich an ihn. Manu und er waren so unterschiedliche Männer, und zu beiden fühlte er sich so hingezogen. 

Mats lächelte glücklich. Er hatte wirklich Angst gehabt, dass er Benni verloren hatte. Dass die Entscheidung auf Manuel gefallen war.   
Aber allein die Tatsache, dass Benni jetzt bei ihm war, gab ihm Hoffnung. Es war noch nicht das Ende. Unwillkürlich schmiegte er sich noch näher an Benni und atmete dessen unbeschreiblichen Geruch ein. 

"Ich liebe dich Benni", wisperte er. 

"Hmm", machte Benni leise. "Ich liebe dich auch." 

Mats strahlte und senkte den Kopf. Sanft berührte er Bennis Lippen mit seinen. 

Sie drückten sich nicht leidenschaftlich aneinander, überfielen sich nicht, so, wie Benni es immer wieder mit Manuel erlebte. Statt dessen gingen sie diesen Kuss ruhig an. Vorsichtig und zurückhaltend. 

Benni war immer wieder überrascht, wie viel Gefühl Mats in diese Küsse legte. Er spürte die Liebe, die Sehnsucht und sogar die Angst von Mats, ihn zu verlieren.

Er fühlte Mats Hände in seinem Rücken, streichelte ihn ganz vorsichtig. Dabei wurde Benni noch etwas dichter an Mats gezogen. 

Schließlich löste sich Mats lächelnd von ihm. "Hast du Hunger mein Schatz?" 

Benni lächelte, 'mein Schatz' klang schön. Er nickte leicht. "Was hat deine Mama denn für uns gekocht?" 

"Vier-Käse-Sauce", grinste Mats. "Die Nudeln sind auch schon fast fertig."

"Hmm", machte Benni genießerisch. Er liebte diese Sauce. 

Mats lachte. Hatte er doch richtig gelegen, dass sich Benni darüber freuen würde.

"Also komm", forderte Mats ihn auf und griff nach seiner Hand um ihn in die Küche zu ziehen. Der Tisch war schon fertig gedeckt, und Benni musste sich nur noch setzen. 

Wenig später hatten beide eine dampfende Portion Nudeln mit Vier-Käse-Sauce vor sich und machten sich hungrig darüber her. 

Wie Benni es schon von Mats' Mutter gewohnt war, schmeckte sie Sauce großartig, und Nudeln kochen konnte Mats auch - wenn er nicht vom Telefon abgelenkt wurde. 

Mats erzählte ein wenig vom Training, ganz locker und entspannt. So, als würden sie nie etwas anderes tun. Als wären sie fest zusammen, ohne jegliche Zweifel, und als wäre das hier normaler Alltag. Ein schöner Alltag, wie Benni feststellte. 

Als sie schließlich mit Essen fertig waren, zogen sie um ins Wohnzimmer. Mats setzte sich auf dem Sofa dicht neben ihn und legte einen Arm um ihn. 

"Mhm, das ist schön", sagte Benni und schloss die Augen. 

Er fühlte, wie Mats ihn noch etwas dichter an sich zog und sich an seine Seite schmiegte. Diese Ruhe und Gemütlichkeit, einfach Zeit mit seinem Freund zu verbringen, war wie ein Traum.

Er konnte sich tatsächlich entspannen, einfach weil Mats nichts von ihm forderte. Er war einfach da, bot ihm eine Schulter zum anlehnen. Sie beide sagten nichts, sondern ließen die Ruhe einfach auf sich wirken. 

"Wie geht es jetzt eigentlich weiter?" fragte Mats irgendwann.

"Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte Benni kaum verständlich. Er war gerade so schön eingedöst. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich mich entscheiden soll." 

Mats nickte. "Ich weiß, ich... ich finds es nur schrecklich so in der Schwebe zu hängen. Nicht zu wissen, wie es mit uns weitergeht. Wann wir uns wiedersehen..." 

Unwillkürlich zog Benni Mats fest in seine Arme. "Wir sehen uns doch immer wieder. Ich will dich nicht verlieren!"

"Und er?"

"Ihn... ihn auch nicht. Und er hat genau solche Angst davor wie du."

"Manuel hat Angst?"

Benni nickte. "Er will auch nicht derjenige sein, der hinterher alleine da steht." Dass Manu ihn sogar teilen würde, das würde er jetzt nicht erwähnen. 

"Dann... also... triffst du dich jetzt... mit uns beiden?"

"Ich weiß, das ist nicht ok so. Aber solange ich mich nicht entschieden habe... Manu kommt zu mir, wir beide telefonieren und sehen uns... ich mag nicht einen von euch rauswerfen." 

"Und du gehst mit uns beiden ins Bett?" 

"Nein. Nein, ich... nein, geh ich nicht. Manu hat mich heute morgen nur so... überfallen." 

"Und wenn er das wieder tut?" 

Benni sah ihn unsicher an. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht. Ist doch zwischen uns beiden ähnlich..." 

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn du mir sagst, dass du das nicht willst, dann erzwinge ich es nicht."

"Manu erzwingt auch nichts. Es ist nur... er kommt an und wir... wir küssen uns. Es ist so... gewaltig", suchte Benni nach den richtigen Worten. "Bei dir ist es anders. Ruhiger und... gemütlicher. Vertraut." 

Mats legte den Kopf schief und sah Benni ein wenig neugierig an. "Und das... also... was gefällt dir besser?" 

"Ich weiß es nicht. Beides. Bei dir fühle ich mich rundum wohl. Wir gehören zusammen." 

Sofort schob sich ein Lächeln auf Mats Lippen. 

"Mit Manu ist es... aufregend und neu", versuchte Benni zu erklären.

Das Lächeln verschwand. "Und mit mir ist es nicht aufregend?"

"Mats", flüsterte Benni und strich ihm leicht über die Wange. "Mit dir ist es... vertraut. Und schön. Ich weiß, dass ich mich immer auf dich verlassen kann. Wenn wir im Bett... na ja, du weißt schon, das ist natürlich auch aufregend, aber bei Manu ist es... anders.

"Also ist der Sex mit Manuel besser, aber mit mir das andere?"

"Nein, das verstehst du falsch. Manu ist irgendwie unberechenbar. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob das eine oder andere besser ist."

"Tut mir leid, aber ich verstehe es nicht", sagte Mats kopfschüttelnd.

"Ich glaub, ich auch nicht", gab Benni mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu.

"Also... werde ich damit leben müssen, das Manuel und du... immer wieder im Bett landet...", murmelte Mats und senkte den Blick.

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werde mich entscheiden müssen. Und er wird die Entscheidung auch akzeptieren."

"Irgendwie glaube ich das nicht", sagte Mats. "Er wird weiter um dich kämpfen. Er weiß doch, dass du auf ihn stehst..."

"Ich werd ihm die Grenzen zeigen - dann."

"Wann?"

Benni seufzte leise. "Bald. Sobald ich eine Lösung weiß."

"Wie willst du die denn finden Benni? Wie willst du dich entscheiden?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich war noch nicht in so einer Situation."

Mats biss sich frustriert auf die Unterlippe. Sie kamen keinen Schritt weiter.

"Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Lösung", murmelte Benni. Doch die einzige Lösung, die er kannte, hatte Manu ihm präsentiert - und die kam für Mats nicht in Frage.

"Ich auch", sagte Mats leise. "Ich auch..."

Benni zog ihn dichter an sich.

"Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass schlimmste wäre, wenn du meine Gefühle nicht erwidern würdest", murmelte Mats.

"Und jetzt ist es noch schlimmer", murmelte Benni mitfühlend.

"Irgendwie ja..."

Benni drehte sich zu ihm und legte die Fingerspitzen unter Mats' Kinn.

Mats sah auf. Langsam kam Benni näher Flatternd schlossen sich Mats Augen. Es dauerte noch einen kleinen Moment, dann berührten sich ihre Lippen endlich.

Vorsichtig schob Mats eine Hand in Bennis Nacken, strich mit der Zunge zärtlich über Bennis Lippen. Er fühlte, wie Benn leise seufzte, als er die Lippen öffnete. Immer noch langsam, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt, ließ er seine Zunge in Bennis Mund gleiten.

Ganz vorsichtig kam ihm Bennis Zunge entgegen, tastend und forschend.

Mats gab einen halb seufzenden, halb keuchenden Laut von sich. Er stützte sich mit seiner freien Hand auf der Sofalehne ab und schob sich vorsichtig über Benni, drängte ihn unnachgiebig nach hinten in eine liegende Position.

Benni schloss die Augen und ließ Mats erstmal machen. Küsste ihn, streichelte seinen Rücken, genoss es einfach, von ihm gehalten zu werden.

Irgendwie schaffte es Mats eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper und unter den Stoff von Bennis Shirt zu schieben.

Benni seufzte zufrieden und begann nun Mats' Shirt nach oben zu schieben.

Er spürte, wie Mats gegen seine Lippen lächelte. Für einen Moment löste sich Mats aus dem Kuss und zerrte sich ein wenig umständlich das Shirt über den Kopf.

Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen wieder, zärtlich, und Benni fühlte wieder Mats' Gefühle darin.

Benni nutzte die Chance und ließ seine Hände über Mats nackten Rücken streichen. Mats zog ihn leicht mit sich zur Seite, so dass sie schließlich auf dem Sofa lagen.

"Warte, mein Shirt", wisperte Benni.

Mats nickte wortlos und half Benni es loszuwerden.

Sofort trafen sich ihre Lippen wieder, diesmal mit deutlich mehr Leidenschaft.

Mats' Hände strichen leicht über Bennis Rücken, seine Seiten, seine Brust, ließ seine Finger in seinen Nacken gleiten.

"Mats", keuchte Benni. Jede Berührung löste ein Prickeln auf seiner Haut aus, ein kleines Feuerwerk, das schmerzhaft süß und erregend durch seinen Körper lief.

Mats machte weiter, streichelte ihn, küsste ihn, küsste ihm den Mund, die Nase, das Gesicht, den Hals...

Benni merkte kaum, wie Mats Finger den Knopf seiner Jeans öffneten und den Reißverschluss nach unten zogen.

Er fühlte Mats' Fingerspitzen auf seiner Shorts, während sich die Lippen weiter nach unten küssten.

Mats ließ sich Zeit, umkreiste mit seiner Zunge die aufgerichteten Brustwarzen, pustete sanft dagegen, ehe er erst die rechte, dann die linke mit seinen Lippen umschloss.

Benni keuchte leise, jede Bewegung erregte ihn mehr.

Wieder wanderte Mats weiter nach unten. Am Bauchnabel hielt er inne, stieß mit der Zungenspitze in die kleine Vertiefung. Gleichzeitig begann er mit seinen Händen am Bund der Jeans zu ziehen.

Er hörte, er fühlte, wie Benni immer heftiger atmete, und das erregte ihn ebenfalls. Endlich hob Benni seine Hüften an, so dass Mats die störenden Jeans nach unten ziehen konnte.

Mit einem weiteren Handgriff war Mats auch die Shorts losgeworden, jetzt küsste er sich langsam tiefer.

Jeder Nerv in Bennis Körper war angespannt, als er darauf wartete, dass Mats am Ziel angelangte.

Vom Bauchnabel aus küsste Mats sich tiefer, die dünne Haarlinie entlang, dann berührte sein Kinn Bennis aufgerichteten Schwanz.

Benni stöhnte auf. "Ja... Mats... mehr!"

Grinsend rieb Mats ganz leicht mit seinem rauen Kinn über die so empfindliche Spitze.

Benni grub seine Finger in die Sofapolster und hatte Mühe ein Aufbäumen seiner Hüfte zu unterdrücken. Deswegen legte im Mats die Hände auf seine Hüfte, dann leckte er über die Spitze.  
Er fühlte, wie ein Zittern durch Bennis Körper lief. Dann legte er seine Lippen darum und begann vorsichtig zu saugen.

Die Laute, die Benni von sich gab, waren wie Musik in Mats Ohren. So machte er weiter, leckte, sog, pustete leicht.

Irgendwann schob sich eine von Bennis Händen in seine Locken. Mats zögerte kurz, dann fuhr er fort mit seinen Liebkosungen.  
Benni hielt seine Hand ruhig und übte keinen Druck aus. Dafür ruckte immer wieder seine Hüfte leicht nach oben.

Mats bewegte sich weiter, nahm Benni tiefer und tiefer in seinen Mund.

"Mats... Mats... ich..."

"Hmm", machte Mats, und das Vibrieren war dann zu viel.

Die Finger in Mats Locken verkrampften sich und Bennis ganzer Körper spannte sich an. Mats summte weiter, reizte Benni so noch mehr.

Mats fühlte deutlich, wie Bennis Schwanz in seinem Mund pulsierte, dann kam Benni mit einem heiseren Schrei.  
Er schluckte so viel er konnte, etwas, was er bei seiner Affäre nie gemacht hatte. Weil dieser Kerl eben nicht sein Freund gewesen war.

Dann ließ er Benni wieder langsam aus seinem Mund heraus gleiten. Benni atmete keuchend und auf seinem nackten Körper glänzte ein leichter Schweißfilm.

Mats leckte sich über die Lippen, als er langsam wieder zu Benni hoch rutschte.

Benni sah ihn unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern an und lächelte verklärt. Mats schob sich höher, bis er wieder neben Benni lag.  
Benni fand immer noch keine Worte, also lehnte er sich vor und küsste Mats zärtlich. Er schmeckte etwas Herbes und Salziges und verzog kurz das Gesicht, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, Mats weiterzuküssen.

"Das war... unglaublich..."

"Schön", lächelte Mats.

Benni erwiderte das Lächeln. "Was ist mit dir?"

"Kannst dich demnächst mal revanchieren", meinte Mats.

Benni nickte und kuschelte sich eng an Mats Körper.

Einen Moment blieb Mats so liegen, dann sah er Benni an. "Wann musst du los zum Bus?"

Benni brummte etwas unverständliches und versuchte sich wieder an Mats zu drängen.

"Benni?"

"Bus fährt um 15 Uhr ab..."

"Hm - ist kurz vor zwei."

"Dann haben wir noch ein bisschen Zeit", meinte Benni.

"Und die will ich nutzen. Indem ich mit meinem Freund auf dem Sofa liege."

Benni strahlte Mats an und zog ihn wieder näher an sich. Mats hatte immer noch seine Jeans an, wurde ihm erst jetzt so richtig bewusst.

Mats kuschelte sich an ihn und zog ihn an sich. Es war unglaublich schön, so da zu liegen. Benni ihm Arm zu halten. Ihn leise atmen zu hören, seine Wärme zu spüren.  
Den Geruch seiner Haut in sich aufzunehmen und zu fühlen, wie sich seine Brust beim Atmen hob und senkte.

Eine knappe Viertelstunde später musste er sich dann trotzdem von Benni lösen. "Wir müssen los..."

"Mag nicht", brummte Benni.

"Wir haben beide morgen Spiele."

Benni seufzte. "Ich weiß..."

"Ich würd dich am liebsten hierbehalten. Oder mitkommen. Aufpassen, dass Manu dich nicht wieder überfällt."

Benni schluckte bei der Erwähnung von Manuels Namen. Bis eben hatte er das ganze gut verdrängen können.

"Sorry", murmelte Mats. "Wollte dich nicht daran erinnern."

"Schon gut", sagte Benni. "Ich seh ihn ja gleich wieder..."

"Ich wünschte, du würdest ihn nicht sehen."

Benni grinste schief. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste Mats. "Ich bin kurz im Bad."

Mats nickte und ließ Benni los, und stumm sah er ihm nach.

Er wollte nicht daran denken, was zwischen Manu und Benni die nächsten Stunden passieren würde. Er hatte jetzt seinen Teil von Benni gehabt - und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Benni sich nicht gegen ihn entscheiden würde. Oder wenn doch, dann jetzt noch nicht.

Zur Not... zur Not würde er halt damit leben müssen, Benni mit Manuel zu teilen. Das war total krank, das wusste er, aber Benni zu verlieren war schlimmer, als wenn er Benni wenigstens hin und wieder lieben durfte.

Mats schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Hätte ihm einer seiner Freunde erzählt, dass er sich auf so eine Verworrene Geschichte einließ, hätte er ihm dringend davon abgeraten. So was konnte einfach nicht gut gehen.

Aber hier ging es nicht um irgendeinen Freund, hier ging es um Benni! Seinen Benni.  
Er seufzte tief. Er hatte keine Wahl und würde alles auf sich zukommen lassen müssen.

"Ich bin jetzt soweit", riss ihn Bennis Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

"Hm? Was denn?"

"Ich muss los", sagte Benni.

Mats stand auf. "Ich auch."

Benni nickte und trat zu Mats. "Telefonieren wir heute Abend?"

"Klar!", lächelte Mats ihn an. "Du... weißt du schon, mit wem du in einem Zimmer bist?"

"Die letzten Male war ich mit Lukas auf einem Zimmer, aber das ändert sich immer mal wieder."

"Hm", machte Mats leise.

"Du bist mit Marcel auf einem Zimmer?“ fragte Benni.

Mats nickte. "Solange er sich nicht auf dem Weg zum Bus den Fuß verstaucht."

Benni grinste schief. "Ich muss jetzt echt. Zu spät kommen ist im Moment nicht so ne gute Idee."

"Nee, das glaub ich dir", lächelte Mats und stand auf. Er trat auf Benni zu und umarmte ihn.

"Bis heute Abend", flüsterte Benni.

"Bis heute Abend", erwiderte Mats und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Benni erwiderte den Kuss gefühlvoll. Wieder spürte er Mats' Gefühle in dem Kuss - Liebe, ein wenig Leidenschaft - und die Angst, die er immer unterschwellig fühlte.  
Schließlich löste sich Benni von Mats Lippen und trat einen Schritt zurück. Wenn er jetzt nicht ging, dann würden sie die Wohnung vermutlich nie mehr verlassen.

"Sehen wir uns morgen Abend?"

Benni nickte ohne lange zu überlegen. "Sehr gern."

Mats strahlte ihn an, fasste Benni aber nicht mehr an. Sonst würden sie nicht loskommen.

"Gutes Spiel", wünschte Benni ihm noch, dann zog er sich Jacke und Schuhe an.

"Dir auch", lächelte Mats ihm nach, dann schlug die Tür ins Schloss.


	18. Gespräch im Park

Zum Glück hatte Benni die nächsten Stunden wenig Zeit zum nachdenken. Im Bus saß er neben Lukas und danach folgten Teambesprechung und gemeinsames Abendessen.

Wie schon erwartet teilte er sich mit Lukas das Zimmer, doch wie so oft verbrachte er den Abend nicht auf dem Zimmer, sondern mit einigen Mitspielern in der Hotelbar. Natürlich nur mit Wasser oder Apfelschorle.

Diesmal hielt er sich allerdings im Hintergrund und gesellte sich weder zu den Kollegen am Billardtisch noch zu der lustigen Pokerrunde, die mit ihren Sprüchen die halbe Bar unterhielt.

"Hey", sprach ihn auf einmal eine leise Stimme an.

Benni verschüttete vor Schreck fast den Rest seiner Apfelschorle. Er hatte nicht mal gehört, wie Manuel sich ihm genähert hatte.

"Nicht so schreckhaft", lachte Manuel leise.

"War in Gedanken", murmelte Benni.

"Bei... Mats?", klang Manuel enttäuscht.

"Nein."

Manuel schien sich zu entspannen. "Du warst heute Nachmittag nicht zu Hause", stellte er fest.

"Woher weißt du das?" fragte Benni.

"Hab versucht dich anzurufen. Handy war aus, oder leer - und zu Hause bist du auch nicht rangegangen."

"Ich war bei Mats", gab Benni zu.

Manuel nickte leicht. "Und... hat es was gebracht? Ich hatte gedacht, du wolltest nachdenken."

"Mats hat mich gebraucht."

"Aha..."

Benni seufzte. "Verdammt was soll ich denn machen, Manu? Soll ich ihn allein lassen, wenn es ihm schlecht geht?"

"Nein, ich weiß... und zu mir wärst du auch gekommen?"

"Ja, wäre ich."

Manuel nickte nur. "Du bist einfach ein guter Freund. Deswegen hab ich mich auch...", deutete er an.

"Nicht hier", zischte Benni.

"Sondern wo?"

Benni zögerte. "Wir könnten nach draußen gehen..."

Manuel nickte. "Ist ein lauschiger Abend", grinste er.

Und ungefährlicher als dein Zimmer, dachte Benni.

"Du hältst mich für gefährlich", grinste Manuel.

"Ich... nein..."

"Dann können wir ja auch hochgehen."

"Ich... weiß nicht..."

"Ok, also Garten", gab sich Manuel geschlagen.

Benni lächelte Manuel dankbar an und rutschte von dem Barhocker. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Bar und traten in den Hotelgarten.

"Also...", sagte Manuel, nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander hergegangen waren. "Du warst also bei Mats."

Benni nickte. "Es ging ihm nicht gut. Und da bin ich halt hingefahren."

"Und konntest du ihn... aufmuntern?"

"Ja, ich denke, es geht ihm jetzt besser."

Manuel schnaubte. "Das kann ich mir vorstellen."

"Was denn? Du kommst einfach zu mir und... na ja, und ich fahr halt zu Mats. Ich weiß nicht, wo dein Problem ist."

"Das du mir beim Frühstück lang und breit erklärt hast, dass du Abstand brauchst."

"Ja, brauchte ich. Aber nicht auf Kosten meiner Freunde."

"Also ist das jetzt gestorben? Dein Wunsch, uns beide nicht zu sehen?"

"Nein. Aber wenn es Mats nicht gut geht, dann muss ich das halt verschieben."

"Wann trefft ihr euch wieder?"

„Wissen wir noch nicht."

"Ok", murmelte Manuel. "Ich... würde es nur gern wissen, wenn du dich mit ihm triffst."

"Oh“, machte Benni. Das verwunderte ihn jetzt aber doch. "Soll... soll ich dir bescheid geben...?"

"Wenn du dich mit ihm triffst, dann habe ich auch das recht dich zu sehen", stellte Manuel klar.

"Hast du auch. Hast mich heute morgen gesehen und jetzt schon wieder. Ich glaub, Mats hätte eher das Recht diese Forderung zu stellen."

Manuel schnaubte, offenbar so gar nicht mit Benni einer Meinung. "Hast du Mats eigentlich erzählt, was du willst?"

"Was will ich denn?"

"Uns beide. Deshalb schaffst du es doch auch gar nicht, auf Abstand zu gehen."

Benni zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. Das wird es wohl sein - er wollte sie beide.

"Also hast du ihm das gesagt?"

"Nein. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie er das sehen würde.“

"Also tappt der... arme, arme Mats weiter im Dunkeln und denkt, du würdest ne Entscheidung treffen."

"Ich muss eine Entscheidung treffen"; widersprach Benni.

"Dann erklär mir doch mal, wie du das anstellen willst."

"Ich sollte mir echt eine Auszeit nehmen, aber - wie kann ich das, wenn erst du vorbeikommst, und dann Mats anruft? Dann bist du hier, er wird sich heute Abend melden..."

Manuel blieb stehen und packte Benni an den Oberarmen, drehte ihn zu sich. "Ich will dich nicht verlieren Benni."

Benni sah ihn an. Er sah tatsächlich... Verzweiflung in seinem Blick, und so viel Unsicherheit. Aber er sah auch wilde Entschlossenheit zu kämpfen. Um ihn zu kämpfen.  
Mats sah ähnlich aus in solchen Situationen, nur war die Verzweiflung dort stärker ausgeprägt.

"Ehe ich dich verliere - an ihn verliere - teile ich dich lieber", sagte Manuel.

Benni nickte leicht, sagte aber nichts dazu. Manuel sah ihn noch einen Moment eindringlich an, dann ließ er ihn los.  
Etwas irritiert sah Benni ihn an, er wusste nicht, was er jetzt erwartete. Wie der Abend weitergehen sollte.

"Komm", sagte Manuel und deutete den Weg entlang.

Benni nickte und folgte ihm.

Manuel führte ihn nicht zurück zum Hotel, sondern tiefer zwischen die Bäume, bis sie zu einer lauschigen Bank kamen, die durch die dichten Bäume und Sträucher gut versteckt war. Manu setzte sich und klopfte auffordernd neben sich.

"Seid wann weißt du, dass du auf Männer stehst?" fragte Manuel.

"Schon länger. Und du?"

"Auch schon länger. Erinnerst du dich an Tim, den Schulfreund, der mich manchmal vom Training abgeholt hat?"

Benni überlegt kurz, dann sah er einen recht ansehnlichen Typen mit hellbraunen Haaren vor sich. "Ja, ich denke schon."

"Tim war damals mein Freund. Ungefähr ein Jahr waren wir zusammen."

"Das hätt ich nicht gedacht. Das ist schon... eine ganze Weile her."

Manuel nickte. "Tim ist fürs Studium nach Berlin gezogen und ich..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Benni intensiv an.

"Du wolltest nicht zur Hertha wechseln", grinste Benni schief. Der Blick war... intensiv, aber er wollte jetzt nicht darüber reden.

"Das auch. Aber vor allem gab es jemanden, der mich sehr viel mehr als Tim interessierte."

"Oh", machte Benni überrascht. "Und so ganz ins Blaue...? Ich meinte, du hattest ja keine Ahnung..."

"Wir können uns halt nicht aussuchen, in wen wir uns verlieben."

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hätte es mir auch anders ausgesucht."

"Ja, ich mir auch", murmelte Manuel.

Benni lächelte ihn an und legte ihm leicht den Arm um. Vielleicht konnte Manu ihn deswegen ein wenig verstehen.

"Ich hab mir viel ausgemalt, Benni, aber ich bin nie auf die Idee gekommen, das wir mal in so einer Situation landen."

Benni lehnte sich unwillkürlich an ihn. "Du würdest mich wirklich mit Mats teilen?"

"Ja", sagte Manuel. "Wenn ich vor der Wahl stehe, auf dich zu verzichten oder dich mit Mats zu teilen, dann fällt die Entscheidung nicht sonderlich schwer."

Das musste wirklich Liebe sein, überlegte sich Benni. Wenn Manu so etwas in Kauf nahm.

"Wenn es Großkreutz wäre, in den du verliebt wärst, sähe die Sache natürlich ganz anders aus. Dann würde ich aber auch ernstlich an mir zweifeln, warum ich auf jemanden stehe, der so einen schlechten Geschmack hat."

Benni musste leise auflachen. "Nein, Kevin ist es nicht. Obwohl man sich mit dem, du wirst es nicht glauben, tatsächlich unterhalten kann."

"Das bezweifel ich", sagte Manuel trocken.

Benni lachte leise, das wunderte ihn nicht. "Keine Sorge, ich lade ihn nicht zu meinem Geburtstag ein."

"Wirst du es Mats sagen?"

"Dass ich euch beide will, und du mitmachen würdest? Ich weiß nicht. Würde ihn ganz schön unter Druck setzen, und ich will nicht, dass er so etwas macht, obwohl er nicht will."

"Aber er wartet auf eine Entscheidung von dir."

"Ja, und er hat ein Recht auf eine Entscheidung."

"Aber du hast deine Entscheidung doch schon getroffen. Du willst uns beide. Also solltest du ihm das auch so sagen."

"Ja, aber ich sollte auch wissen, was ich mache, wenn er da nicht mitmachen will. Dann muss ich mich schließlich doch entscheiden."

"Und damit kommen wir wieder zum ursprünglichen Problem zurück", grinste Manuel. "Wie zum Teufel willst du dich entscheiden Benni?"

"Münze werfen?", schlug Benni vor.

"Brillanter Plan, wirklich", sagte Manuel spöttisch.

"Ich... vielleicht brauche ich wirklich Ruhe."

"Das wird mir schwerfallen", sagte Manuel ehrlich. "Ich... hab so lange gewartet und jetzt weiß, dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst und wir hängen trotzdem in der Schwebe."

Benni lächelte ihn an. Immer, wenn Manuel so offen war, verliebte er sich mehr in ihn.

"Ich kann es dir also nicht versprechen", sagte Manuel.

Benni lächelte ihn an. "Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich das durchhalte."

"Warum tust du uns das dann überhaupt an? Red mit Mats."

"Ich sollte erstmal wissen, was ich mache, wenn er nicht will.“

Manuel verdrehte die Augen. "Wir drehen uns im Kreis Benni."

"Ich weiß, das tu ich seit Tagen."

"Na dann...", murmelte Manuel. Dann lehnte er sich zur Seite und suchte Bennis Lippen.

Im ersten Moment erschreckte das Benni, dann erwiderte er den Kuss. Manu schob seine Hand in Bennis Nacken und vertiefte den Kuss. Benni ließ sich einfach fallen, schloss die Augen und küsste Manuel.

"Schlaf heute Nacht bei mir", wisperte Manuel gegen Bennis Lippen.

Benni zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Bin mit Lukas im Zimmer."

"Ich hab ein Einzelzimmer", sagte Manuel.

Wieder schüttelte Benni den Kopf. "Lass mal. Ich sollte heute Nacht schlafen - und vielleicht noch nachdenken."

"Hättest du das Mats auch gesagt?"

"Ich denke schon."

"Aber du weißt es nicht."

"Er sitzt nicht vor mir, es ist eine hypothetische Frage mit einer hypothetischen Antwort."

"Bitte, Benni."

"Was denn?"

"Schlaf heute Nacht bei mir. Nur schlafen, nichts mehr."

So, wie Manuel ihn ansah, konnte Benni nicht ablehnen. "Nur schlafen. Mit Shorts. Und T-Shirt", verlangte er.

Manuel stöhnte gequält, nickte aber. "Mit T-Shirt, auch wenn du mich damit wirklich quälst."

"Ich halte dich davon ab, einen Fehler zu machen"; widersprach Benni.

"Einen Fehler? Mit dir im Bett zu liegen ist kein Fehler."

"Nein, aber mehr wäre ein Fehler. Bitte, Manu, das musst du mir versprechen."

"Ja, versprochen."

Benni nickte. "Dann... komm ich nachher zu dir rüber. Wenn ich mit Mats telefoniert habe."

Manuel lächelte und stahl sich noch einen Kuss von Bennis Lippen. "Wir sollten dann auch langsam zurück."

Benni nickte leicht und stand auf. "Zusammen?"

"Wieso nicht? Wär doch albern, wenn wir getrennt ins Hotel gehen", lachte Manuel.

"Weil du dann nachher noch auf die Idee kommst, händchenhaltend zu gehen."

Manuel lachte erneut. "Keine Angst Benni. Ich bin kein Idiot."

"Ok, dann vertrau ich dir. Mal wieder."

"Du kannst mir vertrauen. Immer." Benni nickte leicht. Das hatte Manuel ernst gesagt und ebenso ernst gemeint. "Dann los. Mats muss schließlich auch zeitig ins Bett", sagte Manu und stand auf.

Benni lächelte leicht. Es fühlte sich gut an, wie Manu Mats akzeptierte - nur würde Mats das sicher nicht so locker sehen. Leider.

Manuel stupste ihn an. "Aufstehen Benni. Ich trag dich nämlich nicht zurück."

"Nicht? Ich dachte, das wär jetzt das Mindeste."

"Hey, ich muss heute nach mit T-Shirt schlafen, da kannst du nicht erwarten, dass du getragen wirst."

Benni lachte auf, dann stand er auf und ging mit Manuel zurück zum Hotel. Sie sagten nichts mehr und trennten sich dann in der Lobby. Manuel wollte noch eine Cola trinken, während Benni zum Telefonieren auf sein Zimmer ging. Er setzte sich auf das Bett und wählte die vertraute Nummer.


	19. In Manus Bett

"Ja?" meldete sich Mats nach einem Moment.

"Hey - ich bin‘s", lächelte Benni.

"Benni", freute sich Mats.

"Bist du... alleine?", fragte Benni.

"Ja, Schmelle ist noch unten beim Kickern."

"Ich... Manu möchte, dass ich bei ihm penne", erzählte Benni spontan.

"Hm", machte Mats. "Und was hast du gesagt?"

"Wenn er Shorts und T-Shirt an hat, dann geh ich rüber."

Mats gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich.

"Hast... soll ich absagen?"

"Willst du denn bei ihm schlafen?"

"So haben wir das überlegt."

"Ist deine Entscheidung, Benni. Damit werd ich leben müssen."

"Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er sich zurückhalten soll."

"Und daran hält er sich?"

"Ich denke ja. Er weiß, dass er sich einiges kaputtmachen kann."

"Gut, dann... dann muss ich euch wohl vertrauen."

"Kannst du. Verspreche ich dir."

"Du hast mir schon mal so was versprochen und es nicht gehalten..."

"Das war...", wollte er sich rechtfertigen, unterbrach sich dann aber und nickte. "Diesmal mach ich es besser."

"Ok", wisperte Mats.

"Und was machst du noch so?"

"Mal gucken. Vielleicht les ich noch was und geh dann früh ins Bett."

"Mach das. Sehen wir uns morgen?"

"Natürlich!"

"Ich weiß nicht, wann wir losfahren – ich komm dann einfach zu dir?"

"Ja gern. Ich besorg auch was zu futtern."

"Ich freu mich drauf."

"Und ich mich erst."

"Dann... schlaf gut, ja?"

"Du auch. Ich liebe dich, Benni. Vergiss das nicht, ja?"

"Nein, das vergesse ich nie. Ich liebe dich auch, Mats."

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Mats sanft.

"Hm - bis morgen", erwiderte Benni den Gruß. Er legte auf und sah einen Moment einfach nur an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Mats lag jetzt sicher wach und dachte an das, was in Manus Zimmer passierte. Er hätte ablehnen sollen und in seinem eigenen Bett schlafen sollen. Aber jetzt hatte er es Manu versprochen. Und irgendwie freute er sich auch darauf, nicht alleine im Bett zu liegen, sondern in Manus Arme gekuschelt.

Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken und schob sich vom Bett. Schnell verschwand er im Bad und machte sich fertig. Dann griff er noch sein Handy und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer. 

Er lief schnell über den Flur und klopfte wenig später an Manus Tür. Einen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür, und Manu zog ihn in das Zimmer - und in seine Arme. Benni konnte und wollte sich gar nicht dagegen wehren. Manuel zog ihn ganz fest an sich und hielt ihn einfach.

Benni schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl. Manuel war anders als bei ihren kurzen... Episoden, als er ihn jetzt einfach festhielt. Das hier war nicht diese wilde Leidenschaft, sondern eine Seite, die er so bisher noch nicht von Manuel kannte. Ruhig und... stark. Jemand, an den er sich anlehnen konnte.

"Komm ins Bett", murmelte Manuel.

"Hmm", machte Benni und ließ sich zum Bett ziehen. Sanft drückte Manuel ihn nach unten. "Hm?", machte Benni fragend.

"Du sollst dich hinlegen", lächelte Manuel.

"Du aber auch, ja?"

"Muss noch kurz ins Bad. Aber ich beeil mich."

"Bis gleich."

Manuel nickte. Er küsste Benni kurz und verschwand ins Bad. Benni entspannte sich etwas. Es war anders als er erwartet hatte - ruhiger.

Nach einem kurzen Moment schob er sich weiter aufs Bett und krabbelte auch gleich unter die Decke. In T-Shirt und Shorts - wie er Mats versprochen hatte. Ein paar Augenblicke später kam Manuel aus dem Bad - ebenfalls in T-Shirt und Shorts, auch wenn die sehr viel enger als Bennis war.

"Komm her", bat Benni ihn, auch, damit gerade die extrem engen Shorts aus seinem Blick verschwanden. Manu nickte und schob sich zu Benni ins Bett. Er rückte gleich dicht an Benni heran.

"Schlaf gut Benni", wisperte er, als er die Arme um Benni schlang.

"Du auch", lächelte Benni, anscheinend wollte Manu sein Versprechen wirklich halten. Manuel schmiegte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Benni fühlte, wie er sich entspannte in seinen Armen. Er schloss ebenfalls die Augen und bald war er eingeschlafen. 

 

Das piepende Handy riss Benni aus dem tiefsten Tiefschlaf. "Mhm, mach es aus", brummte Manu neben ihm.

"Mach ich", murrte Benni und drehte sich zur Seite, wo das Handy lag. Manu knurrte und zog Benni sofort wieder an sich. Das Handy hatte schon aufgehört zu piepen - es war nicht der eingebaute Wecker, sondern eine SMS.

Gähnend zog Benni das Handy mit sich und kuschelte sich an Manuels warmen Körper. Dann öffnete er de Nachricht. [Hey, Süßer, guten Morgen. Müsst langsam aufstehen. Liebe Dich. Gruß an Manu, wenn er die Pfoten von dir gelassen hat, Mats]

Benni lächelte verträumt, als er die Worte las. "Mats lässt dich grüßen", teilte er Manuel mit.

"Bitte?", fragte Manu verschlafen.

"Mats hat ne SMS geschrieben", erklärte Benni und las die Nachricht dann kurzerhand vor.

"Wenn ich die Pfoten von dir lasse? Was denkt er von mir?"

"Das gleiche wie du von ihm, vermute ich mal."

Manu stutzte kurz, dann grinste er. "Und meinst du das Pfoten-von-dir-lassen-Gebot gilt noch immer?"

Benni nickte sofort. "Ja, tut es."

"Schade", grinste Manu und lehnte sich vor. "Das gilt aber nicht, oder?"

"Küsse hat Mats nicht ausdrücklich untersagt", sagte Benni leise und kam Manuel entgegen. Mit einem Lächeln schloss der die Augen und berührte Bennis Lippen leicht.

Auch Benni schloss die Augen und gab sich völlig dem Kuss hin. Selbst wenn dieser Kuss sanft und zärtlich war, war er ganz anders als Mats Küsse. Er würde die beiden immer unterscheiden können, selbst mit verbundenen Augen und in einem stockdunklen Zimmer. In Manus Kuss, so leicht er jetzt auch war, schwebte immer eine gewisse Leidenschaft mit.

"Wie spät ist es eigentlich?" fragte Manuel zwischen zwei Küssen.

"Hmm", küsste Benni ihn weiter. "Mats meinte, wir müssten aufstehen."

"Können Dortmunder denn schon Uhren lesen?"

"Boah, du!", schimpfte Benni. "Immerhin hat er uns geweckt."

Manuel erstickte Bennis Worte mit einem weiteren langen und deutlich leidenschaftlicheren Kuss. Benni wollte noch widerstehen, dann konnte er das nicht mehr. Langsam schob sich Manu über ihn, drückte ihn mit dem Gewicht seines Körpers in die Matratze. Benni legte seine Hände auf seinen Rücken - dann meldete sich das Handy erneut.

"Wenn das wieder Mats ist, dann kriegt er was zu hören", brummte Manuel.

Benni grinste und zog das Handy heraus. [Schatz, schlaft ihr noch? Oder... hätte ich Manu doch nicht grüßen sollen?]

"Der Junge soll sich nen Kuscheltier zulegen", knurrte Manuel und nahm Benni das Handy aus der Hand. Ohne zu Zögern suchte er Mats Nummer aus dem Telefonbuch und drückte auf wählen.

Es tutete nur ein Mal, dann meldete sich Mats mit weicher Stimme. "Guten Morgen."

"Mats", sagte Manuel nur.

"Manuel."

"Zufrieden? Wir schlafen nicht mehr, du kannst also aufhören, uns mit SMS zu bombardieren."

"Und? Schon eure Luxus-Hintern aus dem Bett bewegt?"

"Nein, ehrlich gesagt liegen wir noch ganz gemütlich im Bett. Sehr kuschelig und so."

Manu hörte Mats leise seufzen. "Behandle ihn gut, ja?", bat er kaum hörbar.

Manuel biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte auf einen flapsigen Kommentar oder auch auf einen Angriff gewartet, aber nicht das Mats so klein beigab. "Ich liebe ihn", sagte er.

"Ich weiß... ich auch."

"Ich weiß", sagte auch Manuel. "Und was machen wir nun mit diesem Wissen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber was im Moment läuft - das macht ihn kaputt. Er weiß nicht, was er tun soll..."

"Doch, weiß er schon", sagte Manuel und wich dabei Bennis Blick aus. "Er traut sich nur nicht, offen und ehrlich darüber zu reden."

Er hörte Mats wieder seufzen, und er fühlte die Verzweiflung darin.

"Du weißt es oder?" fragte Manuel. "Du weiß, was Benni will."

"Will er dich?", fragte Mats kaum hörbar. "Dann... dann gib ihn mir, bitte."

"Nein du Idiot", sagte Manuel. "Aber ich geb dir Benni trotzdem. Er sollte dir das erklären, nicht ich."

Einen Moment war es ruhig, dann hörte Mats es rascheln. "Benni?", fragte er.

"Hey Mats", meldete sich Benni.

"Benni...", wisperte Mats.

"Mats ich hab keine Entscheidung getroffen", sagte Benni schnell.

"Nicht? Manu meinte so was."

Benni sah Manuel wütend an. "Es gibt etwas, über das ich mit dir reden möchte, ja. Aber bestimmt nicht am Telefon."

"Ja, das... das ist lieb von dir. Dass du es mir persönlich sagen willst."

"Mats ich liebe dich", sagte Benni.

"Ich weiß. Und Manuel auch."

"Ja und daran hat sich auch seit gestern Abend nichts geändert."

"Und deine Entscheidung...?"

"Ist nicht gefallen."

"Und was meint Manuel?"

"Sag‘s ihm", zischte Manuel Benni ins Ohr.

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte er doch nicht jetzt und hier machen!

"Doch. Er hat ein recht es zu wissen", forderte Manuel. "Oder soll ich es ihm sagen?"

Entsetzt schüttelte Benni den Kopf. "Wir sehen uns heute Abend", sagte er in das Telefon und legte auf.

"Ach. Ihr trefft euch heute Abend?" fragte Manuel.

"Ja, nach dem Spiel", nickte Benni.

"Gut, dann sagst du es ihm dann."

Benni schluckte. "Mal sehen..."

"Nein Benni", sagte Manu. "Du spielst mit offenen Karten. Mats hat ein recht zu wissen, woran er ist."

"Und was, wenn er damit nicht einverstanden ist? Wenn er nicht teilen will?“

"Dann kannst du dir immer noch überlegen, mit wem du zusammen sein willst."

Benni seufzte. "Werd ich dann wohl müssen."

"Es ist besser so, Benni", sagte Manu. "Fairer."

"Ja, ich weiß", nickte Benni. "Aber... ich liebe ihn, ich will ihm nicht wehtun."

"Du tust ihm noch mehr weh, wenn du nicht ehrlich bist."

"Ich weiß. Aber... ja, ich werds ihm sagen."

Manuel nickte zufrieden. "Es ist die beste Lösung Benni. Dann wissen wir alle woran wir sind."

"Ich... wir sollten aufstehen."

"Bist du sauer auf mich?" fragte Manu.

"Nein, du hast ja recht."

"Krieg ich dann noch nen Kuss, bevor du gehst? Denn ich vermute mal nicht, dass du mit mir zusammen duschen willst..."

Benni nickte. "Vermutest richtig. Wird so schon schwer genug heute, das Spiel."

"Du wirst wie immer gut spielen Benni."

"Ich hoffe es. Muss ja jetzt... muss ja jetzt zwei Kerle beeindrucken."

"Du musst niemanden mehr beeindrucken, Benni", sagte Manuel und schob ihm eine Hand in den Nacken. "Du hast uns doch schon. Wir sind dir... mit Haut und Haaren verfallen."

Benni musste einfach lächeln. So, wie Manu das sagte, fühlte er sich so gut an.

"Blödmann", sagte Manuel, dann zog er Benni zu sich und küsste ihn. Benni schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an Manu an. Manu vertiefte den Kuss. Er strich Benni immer wieder über den Nacken und ließ die anderen Hand in seinen Rücken wandern. Am liebsten hätte er Benni wieder nach hinten gedrängt und da weiter gemacht, wo sie vor Mats zweiter SMS stehengeblieben waren.

Aber vermutlich würde Benni das jetzt nicht so gut finden - da musste er auch mal zurückstecken. Also löste er sich nach einem Moment aus dem Kuss. "Verschwinde, sonst lass ich dich wieder aus dem Bett", raunte er Benni zu.

Benni sah ihn mit leicht verdunkelten Augen an, dann stand er ohne ein weiteres Wort auf. Manuel stöhnte frustriert und ließ sich in die Kissen zurücksinken. Er hörte, wie Benni leise die Tür öffnete und nach draußen schlüpfte.


	20. So richtig?

Den Tag über gingen sie sich fast ein wenig aus dem Weg, weil sie einfach unterschiedliche Weisen hatten, sich auf ein Spiel vorzubereiten. Auch das Spiel lief ohne besondere Vorkommnisse, sie gewannen 1:0 gegen Wolfsburg.

"Rufst du mich an?" fragte Manuel, grade als Benni fertig war und sich auf den Weg nach Hause machen wollte.

Benni nickte. "Mach ich, versprochen."

Manuel nickte dankbar. "Viel... Glück."

"Danke. Wenn... wenn was ist..."

"Was soll denn sein, Benni?"

"Ich weiß nicht..."

"Der Kerl liebt dich", sagte Manuel leise. "Ich glaube nicht, dass er einfach so das Feld räumt. Ich würde das jedenfalls nicht so einfach tun."

"Ich auch nicht."

"Also... wo liegt das Problem?"

"Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich hab einfach kein gutes Gefühl dabei", murmelte Benni.

"Wenn dir der Idiot weh tut, dann bekommt er Ärger mit mir", sagte Manuel. Benni lächelte leicht - das hörte sich gut an. Da fühlte sich gut an.

"Los mach schon, dass du nach Hause kommst. Oder soll ich mit kommen?" fragte Manuel mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und leichtem Spott in der Stimme.

"Hau ab", forderte Benni ihn auf und warf die letzten Sachen in seine Tasche.

Manuel lachte. "In Wirklichkeit wolltest du sagen, ja, Manu, bitte komm mit!"

Benni bückte sich und warf mit einer verschwitzten Socke nach ihm.

"Uh sexy", grinste Manu. "Was muss ich tun, um dein Shirt zu kriegen?"

"Lieb sein", grinste Benni und stand auf. Er griff seine Jacke, die Tasche und verabschiedete sich schnell von den Mitspielern.

Auch wenn er wusste, dass Mats wartete, nahm er sich kurz Zeit um Autogramme zu geben, ehe er in seinen Wagen stieg und los fuhr. Er fuhr zu Mats nach Dortmund und parkte. Dann lief er zum Haus und klingelte, während er schon die Tür aufschloss. In der Wohnungstür wartete Mats auf ihn.

Unsicher sah er Benni an, so, als würde jetzt ein Urteil gegen sich erwarten. Benni lächelte ihn an, trat zu ihm und umarmte ihn. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann lehnte er sich an Benni und entspannte sich.

Mit seinem Fuß kickte Benni die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu und drängte sich dann noch enger an Mats. Wie lange sie so da standen, konnten beide hinterher nicht mehr sagen, dann löste sich Mats von ihm. "Was wolltest du mir sagen?"

"Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen", bat Benni.

Er fühlte, wie Mats in sich zusammensank. Sofort griff er nach Mats Hand, schob die Finger zwischen seine. "Es ist immer noch nichts passiert, Mats."

"Das hörte sich heute Morgen anders an."

"Komm mit", bat Benni erneut und zog Mats ins Wohnzimmer. Mats folgte ihm wortlos. Benni setzte sich auf die Couch und zog Mats neben sich. 

"Was... was ist jetzt?", fragte Mats leise. 

"Ich... Manu und ich... also wir haben geredet und irgendwie... na ja er hat... er hat mich gefragt, wie ich mich denn überhaupt entscheiden soll. Also zwischen euch beiden." 

"Wie meinte er das?", wollte Mats wissen. 

"Er meinte, dass ich... mich eigentlich gar nicht entscheiden will." 

Mats nickte leicht. "Natürlich willst du das nicht." 

Benni biss sich auf die Lippe. "Nein. Manuel meinte das aber anders. Er... also er hat..." 

"Wie meinte er das?", fragte Mats leise. Unwillkürlich tastete er nach Bennis Hand. 

"Dass ich euch beide will", sagte Benni und drückte Mats Hand ganz fest.

"Ich weiß, aber..." langsam schien der Groschen zu fallen. "Er... er würde dich mit mir... teilen wollen?" 

Benni nickte leicht. 

"Er... will dich teilen?", fragte Mats ungläubig nach. "Wie - wie soll das gehen?" 

"Ich hab keine Ahnung", sagte Benni. "Er meinte nur, dass er... bereit wäre."

Mats atmete fühlbar tief durch. "Und das... ist deine Entscheidung?" 

"Wie... was... sagst du denn dazu?" fragte Benni. Der Druck seiner Hand um Mats verstärkte sich noch einmal. 

"Ich... wie soll das laufen? Er kriegt dich am Montag, Mittwoch und Freitag, ich Dienstag, Donnerstag und Samstag, und Sonntag hast du frei?" 

"Mats, ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß überhaupt nichts mehr, außer das ich beide liebe und keinen von euch verlieren will."

Ganz langsam nickte Mats. "Ich... ich hab auch schon drüber nachgedacht", gab er zu. 

Benni sah ihn erstaunt an. Ehrlich gesagt hätte er damit nicht gerechnet. "Wirklich?"

"Na ja, wenn ich dich nicht ganz haben kann... ich will dich schließlich auch nicht verlieren." 

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das für dich in Frage kommt", sagte Benni ehrlich. 

"Ich auch nicht", gab Mats ehrlich zu. "Aber ich hab drüber nachgedacht. Und ich hab dich lieber halb als gar nicht." 

Benni schluckte. Er war so auf Ablehnung eingestellt gewesen, dass ihn Mats Antwort total überrumpelte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was das nun für ihn, für Mats und für Manuel bedeutete. Führte er jetzt eine Beziehung mit zwei Männern? 

"Ist... hätte ich das nicht sagen sollen?", fragte Mats nach. 

"Doch", sagte Benni schnell. "Ich bin nur total überrascht..."

"Ich kann dich nicht aufgeben, Benni. Dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr. Und schon zu lange." 

"Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte Benni. 

Mats lächelte ihn noch ein wenig schief an, dann zog er ihn an sich. "Das... das reicht. Alles andere wird sich finden", war er sich sicher. 

Erleichtert kuschelte sich Benni in Mats Arme. Und auch Mats entspannte sich und hielt ihn erstmal.

"Du", murmelte er irgendwann, "Willst du Manu anrufen? Ihm sagen, dass ich... einverstanden bin?" 

"Ja, gute Idee", nickte Benni. Er rückte ein wenig von Mats ab, aber nur, um sein Handy aus der Tasche zu holen. Dann kuschelte er sich wieder in Mats' Arme und wählte Manus Nummer. 

"Hallo Benni", meldete sich Manuel. "So früh hätte ich gar nicht mit nem Anruf gerechnet. Ist was passiert?" 

"Nein, keine Sorge. Das heißt, na ja, geredet haben wir schon. Und Mats - ist einverstanden." 

"Er ist einverstanden?!? Mats Hummels?"

"Ja, genau der", lächelte Benni Mats an. "Lieber halb als gar nicht." 

"Ich muss mich setzen", murmelte Manuel. 

Benni schaltete auf laut. "Hi Manu", meldete sich Mats jetzt. 

"Hallo Mats", sagte Manuel. "Du überrascht mich." 

"Weil ich nicht aufgebe?", fragte Mats herausfordernd. 

"Nein, damit hab ich gerechnet. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich auf eine Dreiecksbeziehung einlässt."

Mats setzte an etwas zu sagen, ließ es dann aber. Er zog Benni dichter an sich, als hätte er Angst, er könnte durchs Telefon verschwinden. 

"Also", sagte Manuel gedehnt. "Wie machen wir das jetzt?"

"War doch dein Plan", konterte Mats. "Hast dir sicher schon was überlegt." 

"Nein, weil ich gewettet hätte, dass du nicht mitspielst."

"Die Gefahr war mir zu groß", gab Mats zu. 

"Ok, also... Vorschläge?" 

Mats zögerte. "Ich finds doof, Benni zwischen uns aufzuteilen. Eine Woche du, eine Woche ich - ist wie ein Scheidungskind, das hin- und hergeschickt wird." 

"Mats", lachte Manuel. "Ich entdecke völlig neue Züge an dir. Du willst also eine richtige Beziehung zu dritt? Mit allem drum und dran?"

"Wie - was? Nein, Nein!", widersprach Mats sofort. "Ich dachte nur, so ein Zeitplan ist scheiße. Aber mit... nein!" 

"Du wirst ja rot", wisperte Benni Mats ins Ohr und strich ihm über die glühende Wange. 

Mats grummelte leise, sagte aber nichts dazu. "Vielleicht sollte Benni einfach aussuchen, worauf er gerade Lust hat - auf dich, auf mich - oder auf keinen von uns beiden." 

"Und wenn er auf uns beide Lust hat?" fragte Manuel mit einem hörbaren dreckigen Grinsen. 

"Dann muss er sich dann doch mal entscheiden." 

"Was denn Mats? Noch nie davon geträumt, wie es mit zwei Männern gleichzeitig wäre?" 

"Nein, danke - mir reicht Benni." 

"Schade", sagte Manu. "Benni, wie sieht dein Plan aus?" 

"Plan? Ich dachte, jetzt reicht es erstmal mit Plänen und Entscheidungen." 

"Findest du? Nur mal als Beispiel: Ich hätte den Abend auch gern mit dir verbracht. Und ich denke weder Mats noch ich überlassen dem anderen freiwillig den Abend mit dir."

"Wenn ihr euch weiter so bekriegt, dann kann das nicht funktionieren", murmelte Benni ein wenig enttäuscht. Er hatte wirklich erwartet, damit, dass Mats dieser verrückten Konstellation zustimmte, würde alles leichter. Wurde es aber nicht. 

"Wir bekriegen uns nicht", sagte Manuel. "Ich hatte die ideale Lösung vorgeschlagen." 

"Manu? Ich bleib heute Nacht hier. Morgen sehen wir weiter, ok?" Benni hatte jetzt wirklich keinen Nerv mehr für diesen Kleinkrieg. 

"Hm", brummte Manu. "Kannst du noch mal den Lautsprecher ausstellen?" 

"Ok, mach ich", seufzte Benni, sah Mats entschuldigend an und drückte den entsprechenden Schalter. "Was gibt‘s noch?" 

"Ich wollte mich nur in Ruhe von dir verabschieden", sagte Manuel leise. 

"Wir sehen uns doch morgen schon wieder." 

"Ich weiß. Aber ich fand... die letzte Nacht wirklich schön. Also... nicht allein zu schlafen und so..." 

Unwillkürlich lächelte Benni. "War wirklich schön." 

"Schlaf gut Benni", wisperte Manu.

"Du auch", lächelte Benni und legte dann auf. 

"Was wollte Manu denn noch?" fragte Mats. 

Benni zögerte. Manu hatte es im Vertrauen gesagt, sonst hätte er den Lautsprecher nicht ausschalten sollen. Andererseits sollten sie bei ihrer abenteuerlichen Konstellation keine Geheimnisse haben. "Er fand letzte Nacht schön. Und er hat eine gute Nacht gewünscht", fasste er deswegen kurz zusammen - und verschwieg damit, dass Manu nur ihm eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte.

Mats biss sich leicht auf die Lippe. "Es... ist komisch zu hören, dass du die Nacht mit jemand anderem verbracht hast", gab er zu.

Benni nickte leicht. "Ist für Manu auch... komisch."

"So hat er sich eben nicht angehört..."

"Als wir alleine gesprochen haben, schon."

"Würde er das wirklich tun?"

"Was tun?“, fragte Benni nach, der mit dem Gedankensprung nicht mitkam.

"Na... du weißt schon..."

"Hm? Mich mit dir teilen? Das weißt du doch."

Mats holte tief Luft. "Mit uns beiden ins Bett gehen."

Benni stutzte kurz, dann nickte er. "Ja, würde er."

Mats schluckte. "Und... du?"

"Ich liebe euch beide. Warum sollte ich dann nicht mit euch ins Bett wollen?"

"Du würdest wirklich mit uns beiden? Gleichzeitig?"

"Ich hab noch nicht so genau drüber nachgedacht, aber... warum nicht?"

Mats gab ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich und lehnte sich noch stärker an Benni.

"Mats?", fragte Benni sanft.

"Ist alles ok", sagte Mats. "Ich muss nur... das alles kommt bisschen plötzlich."

Benni zog ihn dicht an sich. "Du willst nicht, dann kommt das nicht in Frage."

"Ich weiß. Es ist trotzdem alles... überraschend."

"Komm, lass uns den Abend hier genießen, ja?"

Mats nickte. "Hast recht. Hast du Hunger?"

"Bisschen. Hast du etwas vorbereitet?"

"Salat ist im Kühlschrank", sagte Mats.

"Klingt gut - bleib hier, ich hol ihn."

"Weißt ja wo alles ist", grinste Mats.

Benni lächelte, küsste ihn kurz und stand dann auf. Er holte den Salat und brachte gleich Geschirr und Besteck mit. "Mein Held", sagte Mats und setzte sich ein bisschen aufrechter hin.

Benni lachte leise und setzte sich neben ihn. "Hab ich dir schon gesagt, wie schön es ist, dass du hier bist?" fragte Mats und drückte kurz Bennis Hand.

Benni lächelte. "Ich finds auch total schön."

Mats erwiderte das Lächeln, dann nahm er sich eine der Salatschüsseln. Es war ein leckerer Salat, den Mats da zusammengestellt hatte. Sie saßen schweigend, dich nebeneinander sitzend und immer wieder berührten sich wie zufällig ihre Hände, wenn sie nach dem Brot griffen.

Irgendwann griff Benni einfach nach Mats' Hand und hielt sie fest. Salat konnte man auch gut mit einer Hand essen.


	21. Fallen lassen

Schließlich tunkte Benni sein letztes Stück Brot in die Salatsauce.  
Mats war schon fertig und lehnte an Bennis Schulter. Seine Finger strich ganz sanft über Bennis Arm. Ganz langsam arbeitete er sich ein wenig höher. Seine Fingerspitzen glitten unter den Rand der kurzen Ärmel. Schnell steckte Benni sein letztes Brotstück in den Mund.

In dem Moment drehte Mats seinen Kopf ein wenig und berührte so mit den Lippen Bennis Hals. Leise seufzte Benni auf. Es fühlte sich so gut an, und so anders als bei Manu. "Gut?" fragte Mats.

"Hmm - sehr gut", murmelte Benni.

"Du riechst gut", wisperte Mats.

"Und du fühlst dich gut an."

Mats lächelte und begann weiter über Bennis Hals zu küssen. Benni lächelte zärtlich. Er fühlte nicht nur Mats Lippen, sondern auch die weichen Locken, die seine Haut förmlich streichelten.  
Irgendwann erreichten Mats Lippen sein Ohr. Er atmete leicht dagegen, und der warme Lufthauch kitzelte Benni leicht. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf Bennis Armen aus.

Dann fühlte er, wie Mats ihn leicht hinter dem Ohr küsste.

"Mats", hauchte er und lehnte den Kopf zur Seite, damit sein Freund mehr Spielraum hatte. Noch ein Kuss, dann fühlte er, wie Mats' Zunge ihn anstupste.  
Benni hätte nie gedacht, dass es so sexy, so erotisch sein könnte, wenn einfach nur sein Ohr liebkoste wurde.  
Mats küsste die Spitze, dann leckte er die ganze Ohrmuschel entlang, einfach mit der Zungenspitze.

"Mats..."

"Hm?“

"Nicht aufhören... ist so schön..."

"Mach ich nicht, keine sorge", flüsterte Mats und fuhr fort das Ohr zu liebkosen.

Benni schloss die Augen und gab sich Mats völlig hin.

Er fühlte, wie Mats langsam weiterging. Der Finger, der bisher seinen Arm gestreichelt hatte, wurde zur Hand, und die wanderte weiter nach oben und zu Bennis Brust.  
Selbst durch den Stoff des Shirts meinte Benni Mats Finger direkt auf seiner Haut zu spüren.

Er fuhr über seine Haut, streichelte sie erst ziellos, dann ertastete er Bennis Brustwarzen. Sofort sog Benni scharf die Luft ein.  
Durch den Stoff strich Mats über die Brustwarze und massierte sie.

Instinktiv schob Benni seinen Brustkorb vor, versucht sich enger an Mats Hand zu schieben. Der lachte leise, dann zog er das Shirt aus Bennis Jeans.

"Ja, mach!" forderte Benni, als Mats seine Hand unter den Stoff gleiten ließ.

Mats lachte heiser und tastete suchend nach Bennis fest aufgerichteten Brustwarzen. Er wurde mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen belohnt, als er sie endlich berührte. Sofort nahm er sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und rieb sie leicht.  
Er genoss es, Bennis Reaktion zu sehen und zu spüren. Wieder leckte er über die Ohrmuschel, während er die Brustwarze neckte und reizte.

Benni keuchte und versuchte sich sowohl der Zunge, als auch den geschickten Fingern entgegenzuschieben. "Mehr!"

"Zieh das Shirt aus", bat Mats.

Benni brauchte einen Moment, bis er verstand, dann setzte er sich auf und zerrte hektisch an seinem Shirt. Inzwischen begann Mats schon damit Bennis Jeans zu öffnen. Benni hob seine Hüfte an und irgendwie schafften sie es Shirt und Jeans los zu werden.

"Du auch", raunte Benni und zog und zerrte an Mats Shirt.

Mats nickte leicht und begann sich auszuziehen. "Wollen wir schon ins Bett?"

"Gute Idee", stimmte Benni mit vor Verlangen glühenden Augen zu.

Mats stand auf und zog Benni mit sich. Auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer verlor er ebenfalls seine Kleidung. Kaum hatte Benni das Schlafzimmer betreten, drehte sich Mats zu ihm und zog ihn in seine Arme.

"Benni", wisperte er leise und hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt.

Langsam, ohne Benni los zu lassen, bewegte sich Mats Rückwärts auf das Bett zu. Als er die Matratze in seinem Kniekehlen fühlte, ließ er sich nach hinten sinken. Benni folgte ihm und schob sich dabei auf Mats Schoß.

Er fühlte dabei deutlich, wie hart Mats schon war - und er selbst war es nicht weniger. Mats Hände legten sich sanft auf seine Hüften, dann rutschte er noch ein Stück weiter aufs Bett. Unwillkürlich begann Benni sich schon jetzt an ihm zu reiben.

"Nicht so schnell", bat Mats.

"Fühlt sich so gut an...", versuchte sich Benni zu verteidigen.

Mats lächelte und küsste Benni kurz. "Du dich auch."

"Und da soll ich mich zurückhalten?"

Mats grinste und küsste sich zu Bennis Ohr vor. "Vielleicht möchte ich ja... mehr."

Benni küsste ihn und schmiegte sich an ihn. "Was möchtest du?"

"Dich."

"Und wie willst du mich?"

"Kannst du dir das nicht vorstellen?" fragte Mats heiser.

Benni nickte leicht und küsste ihn erneut, auch, wenn er nicht ganz sicher war. So strich er fragend zwischen Mats Beinen tiefer.

Mats Atmung beschleunigte sich.

So bestätigt fuhr Benni fort und begann Mats leicht zu massieren.

Mats schloss die Augen. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und immer wieder schoss seine Zungenspitze vor und leckte über seine Unterlippe.

Benni beugte sich vor und küsste die geröteten Lippen.

Mats stöhnte und schlang einen Arm um Bennis Hals. Dann ließ er sich nach hinten fallen, bis er mit dem Rücken auf der Bettdecke landete und Benni direkt auf ihm lag.

Benni keuchte auf und konnte sich kaum zurückhalten sich nicht gegen Mats zu bewegen.

Mats spreizte seine Beine, bis Benni dazwischenrutschen konnte.

Benni lehnte sich wieder vor und küsste Mats erneut. Leidenschaftlich erwiderte Mats den Kuss. Erneut musste er Benni daran hindern sich an ihm zu reiben.

"Schublade", raunte er Benni zu.

Benni brauchte einen Moment um ihn zu verstehen, dann nickte er und reckte sich, um an die Schublade zu kommen.  
Mats Hände, die dabei über seinen verlängerten Rücken strichen waren nicht grade hilfreich, aber schließlich schaffte er es und öffnete die Schublade.

Er holte die große Tube mit dem Schnappverschluss und eines der lose herumliegenden Kondomtütchen heraus.

Allein der Gedanke, dass er gleich mit Mats schlafen würde, löste ein kleines Feuerwerk in seinem Magen aus.

"Bitte, Benni - lass mich nicht zu lange warten", raunte Mats.

"Ich komme", sagte Benni heiser und lehnte sich zurück zu Mats. Die Tube und das Kondom ließ er neben sich auf die Bettdecke fallen.

"Ich hoffe doch, noch nicht", grinste Mats ihn an.

"Keine Angst", erwiderte Benni das Grinsen.

"Dann... mach", forderte Mats ihn auf.

Benni nickte und rutschte von Mats Körper, bis er neben ihm lag. Mats drehte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
Während Benni den Kuss liebevoll erwiderte, angelte er nach der Tube und öffnete nach einigem Fummeln den Deckel.

Er tastete Mats Körper entlang bis zwischen seine Beine, dann drang er mit einem Finger vorsichtig in ihn ein.

Mats keuchte unterdrückt.

Einen Moment machte Benni so weiter, dann nahm er ein wenig Gel zur Hilfe.

"Mach", forderte Mats ihn heiser auf.

Sofort kam Benni dem Wunsch nach und bewegte seinen Finger stärker.

Mats schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich völlig auf das Gefühl von Bennis schlankem Finger in sich. Er bewegte sich nur langsam, nur ein wenig. "Benni... bitte...", stöhnte er schließlich frustriert.

"Was? Mehr?"

Mats nickte heftig. Benni grinste und schob seinen zweiten Finger dazu. Wieder drang ein Stöhnen über Mats Lippen und seine Hüften hoben sich sein Stück an.

"Noch mehr?"

"Frag nicht so dooof... mach endlich", knurrte Mats ungeduldig. "Warte... so lange auf... dich."

Benni lachte leise, dann fuhr er mit dem dritten Finger fort. Es machte ihn unglaublich an, wie Mats sich bewegte, wie er stöhnte. Verlangend, und so unheimlich erotisch.  
Und dieser unglaubliche Mann, gehörte ihm!

Er schob sich wieder auf Mats und küsste ihn erneut verlangend. Stürmisch erwiderte Mats den Kuss, während er mit einer Hand nach dem Kondom tastete.

Geschickt öffnete er die Tüte und zog es Benni mit einigem Fummeln über. Unwillkürlich Benni zuckte Mats Hand entgegen, als dieser noch etwas Gel auf seinem harten Schwanz verteilte.

Benni beobachtete ihn mit glühenden Augen. Es fiel ihm immer schwerer, sich zurückzuhalten.

"Komm her, bitte...", raunte Mats und löste seine Hand von Bennis Schwanz. Einladend spreizte er seine Beine noch weiter.

Benni schluckte und rutschte wieder zwischen Mats Beine. Er biss sich von innen auf die Lippe, als er langsam, unendlich langsam, in ihn eindrang.

"Gott... Benni..."

"Hmm... Mats", raunte Benni. Er spürte, wie Mats seine Hände auf seinen Rücken schob und ihn dichter zog. Dabei drang er immer tiefer und tiefer in ihn.

Mats stöhnte und hob fordernd seine Hüften. Benni versuchte sich noch zurückzuhalten, aber er fühlte, bald ging es nicht mehr.  
Fahrig schob er eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper und umschloss Mats Schwanz mit seinen Fingern.

"Oh Gott", raunte Benni heiser, als Mats ihm entgegenkam.

"Ja", keuchte Mats. "Komm Benni. Komm für mich..."

Benni sah ihn intensiv an, dann bewegte er sich schneller - und kam.

"Oh Gott!" stöhnte Mats, als er fühlte, wie Benni ihn ihm zuckte, dann kam er ebenfalls.

Benni schloss die Augen und ließ sich auf Mats sinken. Er hörte Mats schnelle Atmung und spürte das rasche Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs.  
Einen Moment später fühlte er Mats Hände auf dem Rücken, die ihn ganz langsam streichelten

"Das war viel besser, als ich es mir je erträumt hab", wisperte Mats.

Benni nickte leicht, dann stutzte er. "Vorgestellt?"

"Na ja", grinste Mats. "Wenn man so allein im Bett liegt und vor sich hin träumt..."

"Aber du... wusstest doch, wie es ist."

"Ja, aber ich wusste das es mit dir was besonderes wäre. Mehr als Sex."

Unwillkürlich lächelte Benni. "Und das war es auch?"

Mats nickte und strich Benni über eine gerötete Wange. "Viel mehr."

"War wirklich mehr."

"Ich konnte mich völlig fallen lassen, weil du es bist."

Benni nickte leicht. Es war tatsächlich anders als damals gewesen, damals mit Jan.

"Danke Benni", wisperte Mats und hauchte ihm einen Kuss in den Mundwinkel.

Benni lächelte ihn an. "Ich danke dir."

Mats erwiderte das Lächeln und küsste ihn dann erneut.

Benni schloss die Augen und kuschelte sich an ihn. Dabei rutschte er aus Mats heraus, was der mit einem leisen Knurren kommentierte.

Schnell zog sich Benni das Kondom ab, verknotete es und ließ es dann auf den Boden fallen. Aufräumen konnten sie auch noch morgen. Mit einem Arm zog Benni die Bettdecke zu und über sie.

Mats schlang ganz fest seine Arme um Benni. "Nacht Benni..."

"Nacht - schlaf gut."

Mats lächelte schon im Halbschlaf und vergrub sein Gesicht an Bennis Schulter.

"Ich liebe dich", lächelte Benni ihn an.

Mats gab nur noch einen Brummlaut von sich. Dann war er eingeschlafen.

Benni nahm sich einen Moment, den schlafenden Mats einfach anzusehen. Seine Locken, die ihm teilweise ins Gesicht fielen; der leichte Schatten von Stoppeln, auf Wangen und Kinn; die geöffneten Lippen, noch immer ein wenig gerötet von ihren Küssen...

Er war so schön, lächelte er unwillkürlich. Und er war sein Freund. Es fiel ihm schwer sich zurückzuhalten, am liebsten wäre er Mats durch die weichen Haare gefahren, hätte seine warme Haut gestreichelt und die verführerischen Lippen geküsst.

"Ich liebe dich", formte er lautlos mit den Lippen und strich ganz vorsichtig eine Locke aus Mats Stirn.

Dabei verzog Mats ganz leicht die Nase, schlief aber weiter. Benni lächelte, dann kuschelte er sich dichter an Mats. Er liebte diesen Mann, und er war glücklich bei ihm. An Manuel dachte er in diesem Moment nicht. 

Er gähnte und schloss die Augen. Inzwischen war er auch müde, und langsam schlief er ein.


	22. Morgenstund

"Benni", drang eine Stimme langsam zu ihm durch. "Benni, mein Engel, aufwachen..."

Mit einem Lächeln schob sich Benni dichter an Mats' breiter Brust. 'Mein Engel', das war total albern - und klang so schön. 

"Du bist wach", hörte er Mats grinsen, dann fühlte er Lippen auf seiner Stirn.

"Hmm", machte Benni genießerisch. 

Mats lachte. "Du fühlst dich offenbar grade richtig wohl."

"Hmh", kam es zustimmend von Benni. 

Mats Finger schoben sich in seinen Nacken und begann ihn dort zu streicheln.

Inzwischen machte Benni leise Geräusche, die fast an das Schnurren einer Katze erinnerte. Er lag mit geschlossenen Augen da und genoss die Ruhe und Nähe. 

"Wann musst du zur Regeneration?" fragte Mats irgendwann ohne seine Streicheleinheiten zu unterbrechen.

"Hmm... zehn, wie immer... und du?" 

"Ich auch", nickte Mats. "Dann haben wir ja noch ein bisschen, ehe ich dich wieder los lassen muss."

Wieder knurrte Benni leise. Er hörte Mats unterdrücktes Lachen, dann spürte er wieder die Lippen auf seiner Stirn.   
Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf, so dass die weichen Lippen über seine Nase bis hin zu seinem Mund glitten

Er spüre, dass Mats lächelte, ehe er sanft begann die Lippen gegen Bennis zu bewegen. Bennis Knurren wandelte sich in ein leises Seufzen.   
Mats nutzte die Chance und ließ seine Zunge zwischen Bennis Lippen gleiten.

Sofort erwiderte Benni den Kuss. Er schob seine Hand in seine Haare und begann durch die weichen Locken zu streichen. 

Mats hatte so wundervolle Haare, weich und dick, nicht so fein wie seine eigenen. Und die Locken schmiegten sich um seine Finger, streichelten sie. 

Mats schob sich näher und Benni spürte deutlich, dass sie beide immer noch völlig nackt waren. Unwillkürlich drängte er sich an Mats und vertiefte den Kuss dabei. 

Mats stöhnte in den Kuss und schob seine freie Hand auf Bennis Rücken. Damit zog er ihn noch etwas weiter an sich, so dass sie sich jetzt über die ganze Länge berührten. 

Benni spürte, dass Mats erregt war und allein das Gefühl, ließ ihn selbst härter werden. 

"War geil gestern Abend", raunte Mats. "Du in mir... so hart und groß" 

"Mats", keuchte Benni auf.

"Hast dich so gut angefühlt, so heiß", fuhr Mats ein wenig heiser fort. 

"Du auch", raunte Benni. 

"Erzähl es mir?", bat Mats und begann sich ganz leicht zu bewegen. 

"Soll... ich es dir nicht lieber... zeigen?" 

Mats sah ihn einen kleinen Moment überrascht an, dann lächelte er und schob sich auf ihn. 

Benni sah ihn voller Verlangen an. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte, sehnte sich nach Mats Berührungen. Er wollte ihn so sehr, das es schon schmerzte. 

Unwillkürlich drängte spreizte er die Beine und zog Mats näher, so dass der bald mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihm lag. 

Mats hatte Mühe sich zurückzuhalten und sich nicht sofort an Benni zu reiben. Er hielt ihn mit beiden Armen fest auf sich gedrückt und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. 

"Mats... bitte... will dich... so sehr..." raunte Benni zwischen den Küssen.

Jetzt konnte Mats sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und begann sich leicht zu bewegen. Nicht zu sehr, sonst wär das hier viel zu schnell vorbei. Mit einer Hand tastete er zwischen den Decken und Kissen nach der Tube vom Vorabend. 

Schnell hatte er den Deckel geöffnet und sich etwas umständlich ein wenig von dem Gel über die Finger laufen lassen.

Er kleckerte dabei etwas auf das Laken, aber das war ihm total egal. Dann drehte er sich leicht auf die Seite und zog Benni mit sich, so dass er an seinen Hintern kommen konnte. Dabei verschmierte er den Rest des Gels zwischen Bettdecke und Bennis Haut. 

Benni winkelte ein Bein an, erleichterte Mats es so ans Ziel zu kommen. "Mach...", keuchte er. 

Mit einem leisen Keuchen drängte sich Mats näher, küsste Benni leidenschaftlich und drang mit einem Finger gleich tief in ihn ein. 

Benni stöhnte in den Kuss und vergrub eine Hand in Mats Locken. "Mehr", bat er und drängte sich gegen den Finger. 

Mats konnte gar nicht anders, als der Aufforderung zu folgen. Er zog seinen Finger zurück und tastete erneut nach der Geltube. 

Als er zwei Finger befeuchtet hatte, griff Benni nach der Tube und zog sie ihm weg. "Mach schon", drängte er. 

"Gott Benni, du bringst mich um den Verstand", keuchte Mats.

"Das ist... der Sinn", grinste Benni ihn an und drängte sich wieder an ihn. 

"Ich will dir aber nicht weh tun", sagte Mats und schob vorsichtig seine beiden Finger in Bennis Körper. 

"Tust du nicht", war sich Benni sicher. 

Mats nickte, ließ sich aber nicht hetzen. Dafür genoss er es viel zu sehr, Benni auf diese Art zu erkunden. Mit zwei, bald mit drei Fingern ertastete er Bennis Inneres, dehnte und massierte ihn. 

Benni stöhnte und versuchte sich noch enger an Mats zu schieben. Wieder küsste Mats ihn, schob ein Bein über seine und bewegte seine Finger weiter. 

"Mats", stöhnte Benni frustriert. "Bitte..." 

"Ich... Moment", murmelte Mats und lehnte sich über ihn, zerrte die Schublade auf und kramte nach den Kondomen. Zweimal rutschte ihm das kleine Tütchen aus den Fingern, dann endlich zog er zu sich und riss die Verpackung auf.

Schnell zog er es sich über und wollte noch einmal nach dem Gleitgel tasten, da unterbrach Benni ihn: "Lass. Ich will dich jetzt." 

Bennis Stimme klang so rau und so voller Verlangen, dass Mats die Tube ohne Widerstand fallen ließ und sich zwischen Bennis Beine schob. 

Der winkelte die Beine an und zog sie höher, so dass Mats es einfacher hatte in ihn einzudringen. 

Mats sah Benni in die Augen, hielt den Blickkontakt fest und schob sich dann langsam in Benni. Er fühlte, wie Benni etwas angespannt ausatmete, aber sein Blick und auch seine Hand auf Mats' Hintern ließen ihn weitermachen. 

"Sag mir, wenn ich zu schnell bin", bat Mats. 

"Bist du... nicht", keuchte Benni. "Fühlst dich so gut an." 

Mats biss sich auf die Lippe und zwang sich trotzdem, nicht zu schnell in Benni einzudringen. 

Deswegen half Benni schließlich mit seiner Hand nach. Es war nicht schmerzfrei, Mats war recht gut gebaut, aber er liebte das Gefühl, so gedehnt und ausgefüllt zu werden, so deutlich zu fühlen wie sie miteinander verbunden waren. 

"Gott, Benni", stöhnte Mats und drang mit einem letzten, tiefen Stoß komplett in ihn ein.

Benni keuchte unterdrückt, das war dann doch etwas viel. Aber schon nach einem kleinen Moment des Durchatmens ging es besser, und er bedeutete Mats sich zu bewegen. 

"Sicher?" fragte Mats heiser und strich Benni ein wenig zittrig über die Wange. 

Der schloss bei der Berührung kurz die Augen, dann nickte er nachdrücklich. "Oder ich... mach das." 

Ganz vorsichtig begann Mats sich zu bewegen. 

Benni keuchte sofort auf, das fühlte sich so gut an. "Mehr...“ 

Dieses eine Wort ließ Mats alle Hemmungen vergessen. Er bewegte sich schneller, tiefer in Benni. Benni keuchte bei jedem Stoß rau auf. Inzwischen lagen beide Hände auf Mats' Hintern und zogen ihn im Rhythmus an sich.

Mats konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Benni war so unbeschreiblich eng und heiß und... einfach Benni.  
Er fühlte seine Wärme, und vor allem roch er diesen unvergleichlichen Geruch. Er beschleunigte noch einmal ,dann konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und kam mit lautem Keuchen. 

Benni konnte Mats einen Augenblick nur atemlos ansehen, ehe er spürte, dass er ebenfalls kam.

Dann sank Mats langsam auf ihm zusammen. 

"Das... das...", Mats brach ab, als er keine passenden Worte fand. 

Benni nickte, und nach einem Moment brachte er ein Lächeln zustande. 

Mats seufzte bei diesem Lächeln. Benni sah... zauberhaft aus mit den roten Wangen und den leuchtenden Augen. Seine Haare waren ein wenig verschwitzt, und auch sein Gesicht glänzte, und er atmete doch immer etwas beschleunigt. 

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Mats.

Benni lächelte ihn zärtlich an. "Ich liebe dich auch, Mats." 

Mats lächelte glücklich und hielt Benni ganz fest. "...lass dich nie mehr los..." nuschelte er dabei kaum verständlich.

Benni drehte den Kopf leicht und begann Mats' Haut zu küssen. Er schmeckte den leicht salzigen Schweiß, der sich auf Mats Haut gebildet hatte und hörte ein zufriedenes Brummen.

Einen Moment blieben sie noch so liegen, dann löste sich Mats aus Benni - das war einfach zu unangenehm geworden. Wie Benni gestern Abend, rollte er das Kondom ab, verknotete es und warf es aus dem Bett.


	23. Gefühle?

Sie lagen noch gemütlich im Bett, als Bennis Handy klingelte.

"Wir sind nicht da", brummte Mats.

"Sagst du das Manu, oder soll ich?", vermutete Benni den Anrufer.

"Wird er doch merken, wenn wir nicht rangehen", grinste Mats und begann an Bennis Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.

"Hmm", machte Benni und schloss die Augen.

"Außerdem bist du grad auch total beschäftigt", murmelte Mats und bearbeitete weiter hingebungsvoll Bennis Ohr.

"Mit genießen", lächelte Benni.

Nach einem Moment hörte das Klingeln auf. Lange währte die Ruhe jedoch nicht, als diesmal Mats Handy zu klingeln begann.

"Idiot", fluchte Mats, ignorierte das Klingeln aber.

"Du kennst Manu, der wird nicht so schnell Ruhe geben", murmelte Benni, machte aber ebenfalls keine Anstalten sich von Mats zu lösen.

"Das sollte er lernen", schnaubte Mats.

Das Klingeln verstummte und setzte wenig später auf Bennis Handy wieder ein.

"Idiot", fluchte Mats erneut und griff schließlich nach dem Handy. "Ja? Du störst", schnaubte er.

"Oh welch liebreizende Begrüßung", sagte Manuel sarkastisch.

"Was hätte ich sonst sagen sollen? Hallo Schatz?"

"Wär nen Versuch wert gewesen."

"Hm - nö. Also, was willst du?"

"Darf ich meinen Freund nicht mehr anrufen?"

Mats seufze leise. "Muss das sein, wenn wir gerade zusammen sind? Hast ihn doch nachher wieder für dich."

"Klar und du wirst heute Abend bestimmt nicht mehr anrufen", schnaubte Manuel.

"Ich... ich weiß nicht. Ich.. wir sollten vielleicht mal Regeln aufstellen, oder?"

"Gestern Abend wolltest du davon noch nichts wissen."

"Ich weiß", murrte Mats.

"Mein Angebot von gestern steht übrigens noch.“

"Wir drei? Mein 'Nein' steht auch noch."

"Schade."

"Vergiss es. Benni muss dir reichen."

"Also Regeln. Was schwebt dir vor?"

"Wenn einer bei ihm ist - oder mit ihm zusammen - dann hat der andere Funkstille."

"Abgelehnt. Nächster Versuch."

"Ich hab einen Vorschlag gemacht, jetzt bist du wieder dran."

"Oh meinen Vorschlag kennst du Mats."

"Das war dein erster Vorschlag, dann kam meiner, jetzt bist du wieder dran."

"Wir sollten Benni fragen."

Mats nickte, "Guter Vorschlag. Jetzt gleich? Oder treffen wir drei uns  
nachher?"

"Da wir in ner knappen Stunde Training haben und ihr euch vermutlich noch im Bett wälzt, sollten wir das auf später verschieben. Und Benni sollte duschen."

"Ich nicht?", grinste Mats.

"Du kannst nach Benni duschen. Und das mein ich ernst, Mats. Benni sollte nicht zu spät kommen."

"Schon ok. Ich schmeiß ihn aus dem Bett und scheuch ihn zum Training."

"Darf ich ihn wenigstens kurz sprechen und ihm guten Morgen sagen?"

Mats nickte und reichte das Telefon wortlos weiter.

"Hey Manu", sagte Benni.

"Guten Morgen, gut geschlafen?"

Benni lächelte bei den Worten. "Guten Morgen", wünschte er ebenfalls.

"Du klingst... als hättest du ziemlich gut geschlafen", stellte Manuel mit einem Anflug von Eifersucht fest.

"So gut wie im Hotel bei dir", versuchte Benni das gleich abzufangen.

"Das ist schön", murmelte Manuel.

"Wie spät ist es?"

"In ner Stunde müssen wir bei der Regeneration sein."

"OK, dann... steh ich langsam auf."

"Besprichst du mit Mats, wann wir uns treffen können?"

Ein Knurren, das nun kein Einverständnis darstellte, kam aus dem Hörer, dann ein "Ok."

"Was ist Benni? Irgendwie müssen wir das regeln", sagte Manuel.

"Ja, ich weiß. Ich geh duschen."

"Benni was ist los?"

"Ich werdet euch doch wieder zerfetzen."

"Was sollen wir denn sonst machen? Ich hab Mats die beste Lösung angeboten, aber er will nicht. Also müssen wir auf Plan B zurückgreifen."

"Heute Nachmittag nach dem Training verabreden wir uns und treffen uns auf neutralem Boden - bei mir", beschloss Benni.

"Ok", sagte Manuel sofort.

Benni sah Mats an. "Auch einverstanden?" Mats nickte wortlos. "Ok, machen  
wir so."

"Gut", sagte Manu. "Dann... bis nachher Benni."

"Bis nachher", verabschiedete der sich ebenfalls.

Mats seufzte tief, als Benni auflegte. Die ganze schöne Stimmung des Morgens war dahin. "Willst du duschen und ich koch schnell Kaffee?" schlug er vor.

„Ich beeil mich...“

"Dann... bis gleich."

Benni nickte, dann lehnte er sich zu Mats und küsste ihn zärtlich. Mats erwiderte den Kuss und schob für einen Moment das Manuel-Problem zur Seite. Wenn Benni bei ihm war, dann war alles gut - und an die Zeit danach konnte er dann immer noch denken.

"Muss duschen", wisperte Benni.

"Hmm", raunte Mats und intensivierte den Kuss.

Benni wusste, er sollte das stoppen, aber Mats küsste einfach so verdammt gut. Dann lagen Mats Hände wieder in Bennis Nacken. Als wären sie magnetisch rutschten sie näher zueinander, bis sich ihre nackten Körper berührten. Das Piepen einer SMS ließ sie auseinanderschrecken.

"Ich bring ihn um", drohte Mats keuchend.

"Er hat recht - ich muss mich beeilen", nickte Benni und stand auf.

"Und wenn ich einfach mit unter die Dusche komme?" schlug Mats vor.

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. "Nächstes Mal", versprach er. "Ich darf nicht zu spät kommen."

Mats seufzte. "Na gut. Ich koch Kaffee..."

"Bis gleich", lächelte Benni ihn an, dann verschwand er im Bad.

Mats sah ihm sehnsüchtig hinterher, dann raffte er sich auf und stand auf. Er bereitete ein kleines Frühstück vor und kochte Kaffee. Dabei schwirrte ihm natürlich Benni im Kopf herum, aber leider auch Manuel. Wie konnten sie das Problem bloß lösen? Nur auf Manuels Weise?

Mats schluckte bei dem Gedanken. Mit Manuel und Benni gemeinsam eine Beziehung führen? Zu dritt? Mit beiden ins Bett gehen? Nein, das konnte, das wollte er sich nicht vorstellen. Manuel mochte attraktiv sein - aber er wollte nur Benni.

Um eine Beziehung zu führen, musste man schließlich Gefühle für einander haben. Und die hatte er für Manuel... Mats stutzte und hätte fast das Nutellaglas fallen gelassen. Hatte Manuel Gefühle für ihn oder konnte er eine Beziehung wirklich auf das rein Sexuelle beschränken?

Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Manu sollte... zumindest auf ihn stehen. Mats biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sollte er Manuel darauf ansprechen oder das einfach unter den Tisch fallen lassen? Er wollte ja keine Beziehung zu dritt, also war es doch eigentlich unwichtig...

Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, kam Benni in die Küche - frisch geduscht. Sofort schob sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. "Kaffee ist gleich fertig."

Benni erwiderte das Lächeln, strahlte ihn förmlich an. Mats stellte das Nutellaglas auf den Tisch und trat zu Benni, schlang seine Arme um ihn. Benni war etwas überrascht, lehnte sich dann aber gleich an ihn. Mats hielt Benni fest an sich gedrückt und sog den Geruch nach Shampoo und Duschgel ein, der von Benni ausging.

"Ich liebe dich auch", lächelte Benni.

"Ich weiß", flüsterte Mats.

Vorsichtig löste sich Benni von ihm und sah ihn an. "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Geht schon", nickte Mats und strich Benni über die Wange. "Willst du Kaffee?"

Benni nickte leicht.

"Setz dich", sagte Mats und löste sich von Benni. Der lächelte ihn an und trank dann den ersten Schluck aus seinem Becher.

"Das... mit Manuel..." fing Mats an, brach aber ab.

"Hm? Was denn?"

"Nichts. Nutella?"

"Klar. Was ist mit Manu?"

"Gar nichts", sagte Mats und schob das Nutellaglas zu Benni. Der seufzte leise und strich sich das Nutella auf die Toastscheibe.

"Ich versteh es einfach nicht. Ich meine du, du liebst uns beide, aber Manu? Warum will er sich auf... auf so was einlassen?"

Benni zögerte. "Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht, weil er meint, dass es so klappen kann."

"Aber dazu müssen doch Gefühle da sein. Man muss sich lieben."

"Ich weiß nicht, wie Manu über so etwas denkt."

"Oh, ok", sagte Mats und trank hastig einen Schluck Kaffee.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie sehr er dich mag. Oder mögen kann."

"Ist... ist ja auch nicht wichtig", murmelte Mats.

Benni nickte leicht, auch wenn er es nicht glaubte. Sonst würde Mats nicht drüber nachdenken.

"Ich hab nach der Regeneration noch nen kurzen Termin zusammen mit Schmelle, aber bis 16 Uhr sollte ich es zu dir schaffen", erzählte Mats.

"Hetz nicht, wir warten auf dich", lächelte Benni ihn an.

"Sicher, das Manu wartet?"

"Wie - oh", machte Benni. "Ich warte, er kann ja schon mal allein ins Bett", grinste er dann.

"Irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass Manu unbedingt wert auf ein Bett legt“, murmelte Mats.

"Nee", stimmte Benni leise zu. "Aber ich versprech dir, ich werd meine Finger bei mir behalten. Und alles andere auch."

"Gut. Ich vertraue dir."

Benni lächelte ihn an und nickte fest. Dann warf er einen Blick auf seine Uhr. "Ich muss langsam los."

Mats nickte leicht, er wollte Benni nicht gehen lassen. Ja, sie hatten sich geeinigt, aber trotzdem fühlte es sich falsch an, ihn jetzt weg und zu Manu zu lassen. Benni stand auf und ging zu Mats. Er beugte sich zu ihm, küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Denk an heute morgen", flüsterte er.

Mats nickte leicht. "War großartig..."

"Und das... hast du Manu voraus..."

Mats lächelte und küsste ihn kurz. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich dich auch."

"Also, bis heute Abend."

"Bis heute Abend", sagte Benni und küsste Mats noch einmal. Dann verschwand er aus der Wohnung.


	24. Freund zweiter Klasse

Gerade noch pünktlich kam Benni am Trainingsgelände an. Er warf den Fans einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, als er an ihnen vorbei Richtung Kabine eilte. Dort wartet Manu tatsächlich auf ihn. "Guten Morgen", lächelte er ihn an.

"Morgen", sagte Manuel.

"Wir... Mats kann ab vier."

"Schön", nickte er.

"Und wir machen das bei mir."

"Ich bin zu allem bereit."

Benni grinste etwas schief.

"Was ist?" fragte Manu und trat ein wenig näher.

"Ist komisch. Immer noch."

"Hast du... es dir anders überlegt?" fragte Manu stockend und für einen Moment blitzte Angst in seinen Augen auf.

"Nein", beruhigte Benni ihn, und irgendwie hatte dieser Blick gut getan.

"Du warst vorhin am Telefon schon so komisch...“

"Mats fühlt sich damit nicht wohl", sagte Benni leise.

"Warum hat er dann zugestimmt?"

"Weiß nicht. Vielleicht, weil er Angst hat mich zu verlieren."

"Ach und ich hab die nicht?"

"Natürlich. Aber... ich glaub, das ist der Grund, warum er zugestimmt hat."

Manuel schwieg einen Moment. "Du hast dich für ihn entschieden, oder?"

"Nein, ich habe keine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich würde es gern noch weiter versuchen."

"Und wenn Mats damit nicht klar kommt? Kannst du mit mir einen Abend verbringen, wenn du weißt, wie es Mats dabei geht?"

"Nein, ich glaub nicht", gab Benni zu.

"Dann hast du eine Entscheidung getroffen", sagte Manuel und trat von Benni zurück. "Zieh dich um, wir müssen zum laufen."

"Manu... bitte", schüttelte Benni den Kopf und machte den Schritt auf ihn zu. "Ich hoffe, wir schaffen das. Wenn wir die Regeln haben. Wenn ihr beide euch darauf verlassen könnt."

"Es wird nicht funktionieren", sagte Manuel. "Nicht wie Mats sich das vorstellt. Ohne Berührungspunkte. Es gibt einen einzigen Weg, der möglich ist und den hat Mats abgelehnt."

"Willst du gleich aufgeben?"

Manuel presste die Lippen zusammen. Er sah sich in der Kabine um und packte Benni kurzerhand am Arm, zog ihn in den leeren Duschbereich. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ließ Benni das mit sich machen. Manu drückte Benni an die Wand neben der Tür, sah ihm in die Augen. "Ich gebe nie auf Benni", sagte er.

Benni nickte ein wenig atemlos. Manu kam noch näher, so dass Benni die Wärme seines Körpers förmlich spüren konnte. "Niemals." Wieder schaffte Benni es nur zu nicken, die Nähe raubte ihm den Atem. 

Manuel fixierte ihn, dann lehnte er sich blitzschnell vor und presste seine Lippen auf Bennis. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Benni sich aus dem Kuss lösen konnte. "Nicht hier", zischte er. 

"Es ist niemand da", sagte Manuel und suchte erneut nach Bennis Lippen. 

Benni versuchte noch einmal sich zu lösen, aber dieser Kuss machte ihn wehrlos. Es war nicht nur der Kuss, sondern auch Manuels Körper, der ihn schier willenlos machte. Immer noch hielt Manuel seine Arme fest, aber sein Körper presste sich inzwischen fest und hart gegen seinen.

"Gott", keuchte Benni leise auf und erwiderte den heißen Kuss. 

Der Griff um seine Arme lockerte sich leicht, aber der Kuss schien noch Intensität hinzuzugewinnen. Manu drängte sich eng an ihn, drängte ihn an die geflieste Wand hinter ihm. Benni stöhnte und schlang seine Arme um Manuels Hals. 

"So gefällst du mir", raunte Manu heiser, dann küsste er ihn weiter. Seine Hände strichen an Bennis Seiten entlang bis zum Saum des Shirts und schoben sich darunter. Hier hatte Mats ihn noch kurz zuvor berührt, so ganz anders - und nicht weniger gut. 

Das Klappen der Kabinentür drang gedämpft zu ihnen, aber Manu löste sich sofort von Benni. Er strich Benni noch einmal kurz über die Wange, lächelte ihn an, dann ging er, als wäre nichts gewesen, in die Kabine. Benni sah ihm mit leicht glasigen Augen und keuchendem Atem nach. 

Das eben, das war verdammt heiß gewesen. Manu hatte sein Revier erfolgreich zurückerobert, überlegte er mit einem Grinsen.

Er blieb noch einen Augenblick stehen, dann stieß er sich von der Wand ab und ging zurück in die Kabine. Manu war in ein lockeres Gespräch mit Metze vertieft, als Benni vorgab von der Toilette zu kommen. "Morgen", grüßte er und zog sich schnell um. Immer wieder schielte er dabei zu Manuel. 

Der schien sich wirklich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren und sah nur hin und wieder zu Benni herüber, lächelte ihn dann aber jedes Mal zärtlich an. Verliebt, irgendwie. Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen und zog sich fertig an. "Kommt ihr?" fragte er dann Chris und Manu, die beide schon fertig angezogen waren. 

"Wir haben nur auf dich gewartet", meinte Christoph, nahm noch eine Trinkflasche und ging los. 

Manuel grinste Benni an und folgte Chris. Benni ging als letzter - und konnte sich dabei einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf Manuels Hintern nicht verkneifen. 

Beim Laufen hielt er sich dann allerdings von Manu fern und gesellte sich stattdessen zu Lukas und Julian. Die beiden waren immer lustig drauf, und auch heute konnte er sich so von Mats und Manuel ablenken. 

Nach dem Regenerationstraining stand noch eine kurze Besprechung wegen dem Rückspiel in der Champions-League am nächsten Mittwoch an. Anschließend wurden sie nach Hause entlassen. 

Benni wartete etwas unsicher, bis die Mitspieler größtenteils verschwunden waren, dann wandte er sich an Manuel. "Und jetzt?" 

"Also, ich hab Hunger", sagte Manu.

"Klingt gut", nickte Benni. "Worauf hast du Hunger? Selbst kochen?" 

Manuel zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ließ seinen Blick einmal langsam und genüsslich über Bennis Körper gleiten. "Worauf ich Hunger hab?" 

Benni musste schlucken, dieser hungrige Blick sagte alles. Manuel grinste und trat einen Schritt näher zu Benni. "Hast du auch... Hunger?" 

"Nicht hier...“ 

"Schade", lachte Manuel. "Dann lass uns hier verschwinden." 

Benni nickte nur leicht und griff seine Sachen, dann ging er voraus aus der Kabine. Sie hatten lange genug getrödelt, so dass nur noch wenige Fans hier standen und auf sie warteten. Manuel ging aber zielstrebig auf die wartenden Leute zu und verteilte Autogramme, so dass sich Benni ihm anschloss. 

Ein paar Fotos, ein paar freundliche Worte, einige Unterschriften, dann waren sie fertig und konnten endlich gehen. "Treffen wir uns bei dir?" fragte Manuel. 

Benni nickte. "Was ist mit essen?" 

"Bestellen?" schlug Manuel vor.

Benni zögerte. "Ok, ich nehm nen Salat." 

"Nur Salat?" fragte Manu erstaunt. 

"Hm - war in der letzten Woche bisschen oft bisschen zu ungesund", murmelte Benni. 

"Ok, also einen Salat."

"Wir bestellen dann gleich, wenn wir bei mir sind", beschloss Benni. "Bis gleich." Er stieg ohne große Verabschiedung in seinen Wagen und fuhr los. 

Manuel fuhr ihm hinterher, so das sie fast zeitgleich vor Bennis Haustür eintrafen. 

Kaum war die Wohnungstür hinter ihnen geschlossen, drängte Manu ihn wieder an die Wand im Flur und hielt ihn fest. Er tat nichts weiter als ihn festzuhalten - und verlangend anzusehen. Benni spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag bei diesem Blick beschleunigte.

"Benni", wisperte Manuel rau, dann neigte er den Kopf um Benni zu küssen. Sofort schlang Benni die Arme um Manuel und erwiderte den Kuss. Er fühlte, wie er gleich wieder an die Wand gedrückt wurde, wie Manu ihn festhielt und sich gegen ihn drängte. 

Manuels Finger schlängelten sich wieder unter sein Shirt und schoben den Stoff so gut es ging in die Höhe. Benni genoss die Berührungen, dann erinnerte er sich an das Gespräch, das er am Morgen mit Mats geführt hatte. "Komm, lass uns erst mal nach was zu essen sehen." 

"Wie kannst du jetzt ans Essen denken?" fragte Manuel heiser und tastete mit den Fingern nach Bennis Brustwarzen. 

Leise keuchte Benni auf, Manuels etwas raue, großen Pranken machten ihn unsagbar an. "Bitte...", bat er, ohne zu wissen, worum er eigentlich bat. 

"Was?" raunte Manuel. 

"Ich... nicht", schüttelte Benni den Kopf. 

"Du willst es auch", sagte Manuel und schob eine Hand nach unten, direkt auf die Beule in Bennis Jeans.

"Ja... nein... hab es Mats versprochen..." 

Sofort ließ Manuel ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Du hast Mats was versprochen?" 

"Ja... ich weiß auch nicht. Dass ich meine Finger bei mir behalte, bis er da ist. Weiß auch nicht, warum. Ich meine... wir beide und er und... aber er hat mich so angeguckt." 

"Ok, lass mich das noch mal zusammenfassen", sagte Manu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Du und Mats, ihr dürft euch im Bett vergnügen, aber ich muss die Pfoten von dir lassen?" 

"Ja - nein... ich glaub, er wollte uns nicht direkt im Bett erwischen", murmelte Benni, auch wenn ihm nicht wirklich klar war, warum Mats das gefordert hatte. 

"Und das findest du fair?" fragte Manuel und klang eindeutig verletzt. 

"Nein, finde ich nicht. Jetzt nicht mehr. Aber... in dem Moment sah er so aus..." Er sah Manuel genauer an. "Wie du. Enttäuscht." 

Manuel schnaubte. "Wir sollten das Essen bestellen."

"Es tut mir leid", murmelte Benni. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Manuel nachgeben und das tun, was sie beide wollten, und was sie als frisch verliebtes Paar tun sollten? Hemmungslosen Sex haben? Oder das Versprechen halten, das er Mats unsinnigerweise gegeben hatte? 

"Mats muss ja tierisch unsicher sein, wenn er dir ständig alles verbietet", sagte Manuel nur und ging dann durch in die Küche. Benni sah ihm wortlos nach. Anstatt ihm zu folgen ging er jedoch ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Ob er Mats anrufen sollte? Ihm sagen sollte, dass es so nicht geht? Aber Mats hatte einen Termin, deshalb konnte er ja auch erst nachmittags kommen. 

Sie mussten das wirklich irgendwie regeln. Sonst würde einer der beiden wirklich zu kurz kommen, und das alles konnte nicht klappen. Und im Moment war es Manuel, der zu kurz kam. Und Mats, der solche Angst hatte ihn zu verlieren. 

"Welchen Salat willst du?" 

"Wie?", schreckte Benni hoch und erblickte Manuel, der in der Tür stand. "Welchen Salat du willst", wiederholte der. 

"Egal", zuckte Benni mit den Schultern. 

"Basis, Mista, Capri, Chef, Toscana, Caprese, Caramba?", las Manuel unbeeindruckt vor. 

"Such mir einfach was aus. Weißt doch was ich mag..."

"Nein, weiß ich nicht. Oder wenn, dann passt es mir nicht", stellte Manuel fest. 

"Manuel, es tut mir leid", sagte Benni.

"Aber du änderst es nicht." 

"Was soll ich denn machen?" 

"Keinen Unterschied zwischen uns beiden machen. Ich bin nicht dein Freund zweiter Klasse. Ich liebe dich so, wie Mats dich liebt - aber er kriegt dich, und ich... krieg den Rest, wenn ers dir nicht verboten hat." 

Benni zuckte bei den Worten zusammen. Manuel hatte recht, es war nicht fair von ihm. "Komm her, ja?" bat Benni und streckte eine Hand nach Manu aus. 

Noch immer mit dem Prospekt des Bringdienstes in der Hand kam Manu auf ihn zu. 

"Ich... wollte dir nicht weh tun Manu", sagte Benni. "Ich will keinem von euch beiden weh tun." 

"Ich weiß, aber das tust du trotzdem." 

"Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen", versprach Benni. "Und das werde ich Mats nachher auch sagen."

"Glaubst du das selbst?" 

"Ja. Wenn wir... Regeln aufstellen, dann klappt das."

"Dann nenn mir mal die Regeln." 

Benni öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber sofort wieder. "Die... müssen wir halt besprechen...", murmelte er nach einem Moment. 

Manu seufzte leise. "Es wäre viel einfacher..."

"Was wäre einfacher?"

"Alles. Wenn Mats sich drauf einlassen würde."

Unwillkürlich musste Benni an das Gespräch vom Morgen denken. "Mats hat... mich mehr oder weniger gefragt, was du... also wieso du dir vorstellen kannst, dass so ne Beziehung zu dritt funktionieren kann."

"Es würde die Eifersucht wegfallen. Dieses.. nicht gönnen. Es wäre ok, wenn du mal mit ihm alleine wärst - wenn ich vielleicht auch mal mit ihm allein wäre."

Benni riss die Augen auf. "Du würdest mit Mats...?"

Manuel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist ein sehr attraktiver Mann, und ein sehr lieber Kerl."

Benni schluckte. Irgendwie überraschte ihn das nun doch. Und was würde Mats dazusagen, wenn er das erfuhr?

"Versteh das nicht falsch, Benni. Ich würd bestimmt nicht mit jedem... Aber mit Mats ist das etwas anderes. Er ist dein Freund, da... ich weiß nicht, da bleibt es in der Familie."

Wortlos nickte Benni.

"Bist du geschockt?"

"Ein bisschen", gab Benni zu.

Manu legte ihm einen Arm um und zog ihn an sich. Benni schmiegte sich sofort an ihn. Manuel lächelte und küsste seine Stirn. "Sagst du das Mats nachher?" fragte Benni leise.

"Ja, wenn du meinst, dass das was bringt."

"Weiß ich nicht, aber er hat heute morgen darüber nachgedacht warum... du dich darauf einlassen würdest."

"Dann sollte ich es ihm sagen", überlegte Manuel.

"Vielleicht hilft es ja, damit Mats nicht... nicht ständig denkt, dass er mich verliert..."

Manuel lächelte und küsste ihn leicht. Benni schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss.

"Wir... Essen bestellen", raunte Benni irgendwann.

Manuel brummte, löste sich aber von Benni. "Aber nur, weil ich wirklich Kohldampf habe", grinste er.

"Ruf schnell an, dann machen wir hier weiter", versprach Benni.

"Du hast mir aber immer noch nicht gesagt, welchen Salat du willst", lachte Manu.

"Pizza Diavolo", grinste Benni.

Manuel lachte erneut. "Gute Wahl. Und so... grün."

"Immerhin ist Gemüse drauf. Peperoni halt."

"Ich ruf schnell an, ehe du es dir noch mal überlegst", sagte Manu.

"Gute Idee", grinste Benni und kuschelte sich an ihn, während Manuel telefonierte.


	25. Fehlschlag

"Dauert 45 Minuten", teilte Manu mit, als er aufgelegt hatte.

"Ui, dann trödeln die aber. Und was machen wir inzwischen?"

"Hm..." Mats sah Benni nachdenklich an. "Was könnten wir zwei hübschen wohl machen? Was nur, was nur?"

"Wir könnten... mal aufräumen und staubsaugen. Oder bügeln", grinste Benni. "Wir könnten auch Gedichte schreiben. Oder ein Ölgemälde malen?"

"Ein Nacktgemälde?" fragte Manuel mit blitzenden Augen.

"Meinst du? So viel Rosa ist doch bestimmt nicht da."

"Ich könnte dich auch mit Nutella beschmieren und dann able... ähm malen", grinste Manu.

"Nutella?", fragte Benni mit einem Grinsen. "Aber das verklebt die Kleidung so.“

"Na die ziehen wir dir vorher natürlich aus. Oder reißen sie dir vom Leib, ganz wie es dir besser gefällt."

"Und dann klebt das Nutella überall, und ich hab morgen früh nichts mehr anzuziehen."

"Ich kann mir Schlimmeres vorstellen."

"Und nichts zu essen".

"Wieso nichts zu essen? Glaubst du, ich lass dich verhungern?"

"Wenn du mein Nutella verschmierst?"

"Soll ich dann lieber Honig nehmen?"

"Nee, die armen Bienen. Arbeiten ihr Leben lang für einen Tropfen Honig, und du willst ihn verschmieren."

"Erdbeermarmelade?" fragte Manu hoffnungsvoll.

"Sieht aus wie Blut..."

"Frischkäse?"

"Macht blass."

"Ok, ich geb auf", seufzte Manuel.

Benni lachte leise. "Ich dachte, du gibst nie auf."

"Oh ich habs!" rief Manu. "Pflaumenmus!"

Benni überlegte, aber es fiel ihm nichts dagegen ein. Manuel grinste. "Sehr gut. Ruf mal Mats an, er soll Pflaumenmus mitbringen."

Benni hob eine Augenbraue. "Das meinst du nicht ernst."

"Doch. Du hast kein Pflaumenmus hier, ich kenn dich. Und Mats kommt bestimmt an nem Supermarkt vorbei."

"Dann... sags ihm", schlug Benni vor.

"Wenn ich ihn anrufe, legt er auf", prophezeite Manuel.

"Dann werden wir wohl aufs Pflaumenmus verzichten müssen."

Manuel seufzte tief. Ihm machte das ganze mehr zu schaffen, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Benni zog ihn leicht an sich. "Was hast du?"

"Schon ok."

Benni zog ihn einfach an sich. Und Manuel ließ es zu. Er schloss die Augen und genoss es für einen Moment gehalten zu werden. Er konnte sich bei Benni einfach so gut entspannen, das hatte er selbst nie gedacht. Bei Benni hatte er das Gefühl, nicht immer nur stark sein zu müssen. Er konnte sich fallen lassen, immer sicher, dass Benni ihn auffangen würde.

Er merkte kaum, wie die Zeit verging, bis ihn schließlich das Klingeln der Tür aufschreckte. "Bleib liegen", flüsterte Benni, "ich beeil mich."

Manu nickte und sah Benni nach, wie er im Flur verschwand. Er hörte ihn leise reden, dann klappten Türen, es klirrte leise, und schließlich kehrte Benni zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

"Mhm, Pizza", sagte Manu und setzte sich auf. Benni lächelte und schob ihm einen der Teller zu.

"Danke", lächelte Manu zurück. Benni setzte sich gleich wieder dicht neben ihn und zog ihn zurück in seine Arme. Ein wenig umständlich war es, so zu essen, aber dafür genossen sie beide die Nähe zueinander.

Sie ließen sich Zeit beim Essen, aßen ruhig und unterhielten sich dabei leise. Es war schön und das erste Mal seit Tagen, dass sie wirklich normal miteinander umgingen und redeten.

Zwischendurch brachte Benni das Geschirr zurück in die Küche, dann kehrte er zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Diesmal war es Manuel, der ihn in seine Arme zog und festhielt. Benni schloss die Augen und genoss es einfach. Ohne groß zu reden oder sich zu bewegen verbrachten sie so die Zeit bis es fast auf die Minute pünktlich um 16 Uhr an der Tür klingelte.

Etwas widerstrebend ließ Manuel Benni dann los, küsste ihn dann noch einmal und setzte sich aufrechter hin. "Machst du auf?", bat er. Benni nickte und strich Manu kurz beruhigend über die Hand. Dann stand er auf und ging zur Tür.

Kaum hatte er sie geöffnet, stand ein lächelnder Mats ihm gegenüber. "Hey", grüßte er und zog Benni fest an sich.

Benni lächelte und schmiegte sich an Mats Körper. Der vergrub seine Nase an Bennis Hals und sog die Luft, den Duft ein. Benni - mit etwas anderem. Manuel. Er zwang sich, sich nicht sofort von Benni zu lösen. Er würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen, also konnte er schon mal damit anfangen. Immerhin konnte er so auch ein wenig Benni riechen, und ihm vor allem nahe sein, ihn fühlen. Mats drückte sanft seine Lippen auf Bennis Haut.

"Hmm", machte Benni genießerisch, doch bevor Mats fortfahren konnte, unterbrach sie eine unerwünschte Stimme. "Kommt ihr?" 

Mats seufzte und löste sich von Benni. "Hallo Manuel."

"Hallo Mats", grüßte Manuel kühl-sachlich.

"Wohnzimmer", sagte Benni. "Im Sitzen redet es sich leichter."

Er ging vor, und seine beiden Freunde folgten ihm. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, so zwischen den beiden zu stehen. Benni zögerte, dann setzt er sich in den Sessel und ließ das Sofa für Mats und Manuel. Das schien besonders Mats nicht ganz recht zu sein, denn er rutschte dicht an die Armlehne. "So, und jetzt?"

"Müssen wir reden", sagte Manuel.

"Dann fang an", forderte Mats ihn auf.

"Wieso ich? Du hast doch das Problem mit dem allem. Du verbietest Benni ja sogar... näheren Kontakt mit mir zu haben."

"Ja...", murmelte Mats. "Fühlt sich einfach... falsch an. Ihn zu dir zu schicken und zu wissen, dass ihr..." 

"Aber du darfst mit ihm ins Bett gehen", stellte Manuel trocken fest.

"Für dich muss das doch genauso scheiße sein." 

"Natürlich ist es das. Aber von mir aus, müsste das nicht so sein."

"Und wie stellst du dir das dann vor?", fragte Mats ihn offen.

"Dass wir uns Benni nicht aufteilen, sondern... zusammen sind", sagte Manu.

"Ja, soweit kann ich dir folgen. Aber... wie?"

"Indem wir Zeit miteinander verbringen. Zu dritt, zu zweit... nicht nur mit Benni, sondern auch wir beide zusammen."

Mats sah ihn zögernd an. "Ich weiß nicht... ich meine, ok, du bist ein netter Kerl, aber..."

"Aber was?"

"Ich bin in Benni verliebt." 

"Ich auch. Und Benni liebt uns beide."

"Aber ich liebe dich nicht", murmelte Mats und sah kurz zu Benni rüber, der gerade aufstand. Offensichtlich hatte er beschlossen, dass die beiden das besser alleine regelten. 

"Du findest mich aber doch auch nicht abstoßend, oder?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber... das reicht nicht, um mit dir ins Bett zu gehen." 

"Sicher?" fragte Manuel.

"Ja. Sicher."

Manuel hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich glaub dir das nicht."

"Wie kommst du da drauf?"

"Benni hat mir von eurem Gespräch heute morgen erzählt", sagte Manu. "Und du würdest dir keine Gedanken darüber machen, wenn die Sache völlig abwegig für dich wäre. Ich glaube, dass du einfach Angst hast."

"Ich finde es schon mutig genug das Wagnis einzugehen ihn mit dir zu teilen."

"Und die Variante klappt ja auch so gut", sagte Manu sarkastisch. "Du darfst alles mit Benni machen und ich muss mich mit Händchenhalten und Küsschen auf die Wange begnügen."

"Nun tu mal nicht so, ihr habt auch schon mehr gemacht als euch züchtig angeschmachtet. Die Variante muss klappen, oder wir hören auf mit dem Versuch."

"Und dann?" fragte Manuel. "Zwingen wir Benni sich zu entscheiden?"

"Was sonst? Oder wir stecken beide zurück, und er sucht sich jemand anderen." 

"Warum gibst du uns keine Chance?" fragte Manuel. Der Gedanke, das Benni vielleicht einen ganz anderen Mann fand, verursachte ihm Bauchschmerzen.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir kriegen das auch so hin. Also, mit dem Teilen. Wie gesagt, wir brauchen Regeln. Wenn Benni mit dem einen zusammen ist, dann darf sich der andere nicht melden. Oder halt nur in Notfällen. Nicht stören."

"Nein", sagte Manuel. "Wie stellst du dir das denn vor? Benni ist fühlender Mensch. Wir können ihm doch nicht verbieten mit jemandem zu sprechen, wenn er das grade möchte. Und genauso lasse ich mir auch nicht verbieten, meinen Freund anzurufen, wenn mir danach ist."

"Benni ist frei, wann er wen anruft. Aber wenn ich mit Benni im Bett bin, ist es scheiße, wenn du anrufst. Oder willst du uns dabei zuhören?" 

Manuel grinste schief. "Kommt drauf an. Aber mal ernsthaft Mats, glaubst du dass das wirklich funktioniert?"

"Sonst hätte ich es nicht vorgeschlagen. Was schlägst du vor - mal abgesehen von dieser Dreierkistenschnapsidee?"

"Ich halte das nicht für eine Schnapsidee."

"Gut, trotzdem... andere Idee?" 

Manuel schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Wenn ich ehrlich bin nicht."

"Wollen wir es dann überhaupt versuchen?" 

Manuel biss sich auf die Lippe. Dann rutschte er näher zu Mats. "Ich will Benni nicht verlieren. Und du doch auch nicht."

Mats schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn dabei etwas zweifelnd an. Irgendwie kam ihm das hier nicht mehr so koscher vor. "Nein, will ich nicht." 

"Dann sind wir uns darin ja schon mal einig", nickte Manuel und rutschte noch näher.

"Sind wir. Aber...?" 

"Lass doch mal dein Aber", sagte Manuel. Ehe Mats reagieren konnte, rutschte Manu auch noch das letzte Stück zu ihm, schob ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn zu sich.

Im ersten Moment war Mats total überrumpelt, doch noch ehe sich ihre Lippen berühren konnten, hatte er sich weggedreht, so dass Manu nur seine Wange traf. 

"Lass es einfach zu", wisperte Manuel und ließ seine Lippen über Mats Wange in Richtung Lippen wandern.

Die leise Stimme, so vertraulich und freundlich, ließ ihn fast nachgeben - dann machte er sich aber doch los.

"Lass den Scheiß!" fluchte er und stand auf.

"Mats", bat Manuel leise, aber es war ihm wohl klar, dass er gegen Mats nicht ankam. "Warum gibst du der Sache... uns keine Chance?"

"Ich hol jetzt Benni", sagte Mats.

"Soll er dich beschützen?"

Mats funkelte Manuel wütend an. "Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich das nicht will, Manuel."

"Warum willst du es nicht? Wir könnten es wenigstens versuchen."

"Nein", sagte Mats stur.

Leise seufzte Manuel. "Und du meinst, es könnte so funktionieren?"

"Mit Regeln ja."

"Dann stell mal deine Regeln auf", forderte Manuel ihn recht unmotiviert auf. 

"Hab ich doch schon", sagte Mats und wiederholte seine Vorschläge.

"Und das soll klappen? Wenn du deinen Freund nicht anrufen darfst, egal, wie sehr du dich nach ihm sehnst?" 

"Ich... keine Ahnung. Aber wir können es ja versuchen."

"Na, ich glaub ja nicht... aber wir können es machen", nickte Manuel alles andere als überzeugt. "Noch mehr Ideen als eine Kontaktsperre?" 

"Ich... findest du nicht, dass Benni dabei sein sollte? Geht doch um ihn..."

"Dann wäre er hier geblieben", meinte Manuel.

"Trotzdem", sagte Mats. "Ich hol Benni her."

Manuel seufzte leise, hielt sich aber zurück, als Mats an ihm vorbei aus dem Wohnzimmer ging.


	26. Gedrückte Stimmung

Mats war froh, als er Manuel nicht mehr sehen konnte und lehnte sich im Flur gegen die Wand. Manu hatte ihn total überfordert mit seinem... Annäherungsversuch. Er wollte doch nur Benni... seinen Benni... Langsam ging er ins Arbeitszimmer, in dem er Benni vermutete. Tatsächlich lag Benni auf der kleinen Couch neben dem Schreibtisch. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und hörte offenbar Musik. 

"Hey", sprach Mats ihn an und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. 

Benni zuckte zusammen. "Boah erschreck mich doch nicht so!"

"Sorry - hast mich ja nicht gehört", entschuldigte sich Mats. "Magst du ins Wohnzimmer kommen?" 

"Seid ihr fertig?" fragte Benni und stellte seinen iPod aus. 

"Hm - nee, nicht so ganz. Aber du solltest dabei sein, wir wollen ja nicht über dich bestimmen." 

Benni setzte sich auf und sah Mats an. "Was ist los?" 

"Manu... hat sich noch immer nicht von seiner Schnapsidee verabschiedet", meinte Mats leise. 

"Er... er meint halt, es wäre die einzige Möglichkeit, damit keiner zu kurz kommt", sagte Benni und beobachtete Mats aufmerksam. "Aber für dich... kommt das gar nicht in Frage, hm?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf - nicht sofort, aber ziemlich bald. 

"Hat Manuel dir denn... also wir haben vorhin schon mal geredet und er meinte, dass er sich auch vorstellen könnte nur mit dir...", Benni sah Mats unsicher an. 

"Ja, hat er." Mats war deutlich anzumerken, dass er davon weniger begeistert war. 

Benni griff nach Mats Hand. "Manuel war vorhin ziemlich... verletzt. Weil ich dir versprochen hatte, dass... nichts passiert."

Mats setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch und drückte die Hand fester. "Ich hätte das heute morgen nicht sagen sollen", gab er zu. "Es fühlt sich nur so falsch an, wenn du bei ihm bist. Und das mit ihm tust, was ich mit dir tun will.“ 

"Ich liebe dich Mats. Und wenn wir das hier versuchen wollen, dann darf keiner Eifersüchtig auf den anderen sein. Du wirst mich nicht verlieren, wenn ich Zeit mit Manu verbringe", sagte Benni. 

"Ich weiß. Es geht ja auch nicht darum, dass du Zeit mit ihm verbringst - ich hab selbst Freunde, mit denen ich Zeit verbringe. Aber dass du mit ihm ins Bett gehst..."

"Aber ich liebe euch beide", sagte Benni unglücklich. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich für einen von euch entscheiden soll. Ich... ich kann das nicht."

"Ich weiß", nickte Mats und legte ihm einen Arm um.

Benni lehnte sich gegen Mats Schulter. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass du vielleicht..."

"Mit Manuel?", fragte Mats nach. "Hast du echt gedacht..?"

Benni zuckte mit den Schultern. "Manuel mag dich und es... es würde alles einfacher machen. Aber wenn dir der Gedanke so unangenehm ist, dann müssen wir ne andere Lösung finden..."

"Ich... ich fürchte, das müssen wir", murmelte Mats. Es wäre so viel einfacher, da hatten die beiden Recht, aber das ging doch nicht.

"Dann sollten wir mal wieder zu Manu gehen", sagte Benni leise.

Mats nickte leicht. "Ich... ich lass euch dann heute Abend alleine."

Benni senkte den Blick. Er wollte nicht das Mats ging. Aber er wollte auch nicht, dass Manuel ging.

"Wir sehen uns dann... morgen, ok?"

"Ich will nicht, dass du gehst", sagte Benni ehrlich.

"Ich mag nicht mit ansehen, wie Manuel und du..."

"Soll das jetzt immer so laufen? Dass ich mich zwischen euch aufteilen muss und einer allein zu Hause rumhängt?"

"Benni, ich kann das nicht. Nicht mit Manuel und dir. Es tut mir leid."

"Und was willst du jetzt heute Abend machen?" fragte Benni.

"Mal gucken. Vielleicht fernsehen - vielleicht ruf ich Schmelle noch an."

"Bitte mach das."

Mats nickte. "Ich... ich sag schnell tschüß zu Manu, und dann hau ich ab, ok?"

Benni nickte. Dann schlang er die Arme um Mats Hals und zog ihn sanft an sich. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich weiß - ich liebe dich auch", wisperte Mats und hielt ihn einen Moment lang ganz fest.

Dann löste er sich von Benni und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. "Wir sehen uns morgen," wisperte Benni.

"Hmm - ich freu mich drauf", lächelte Mats schwach und stand auf.

Benni blieb sitzen und sah Mats hinterher.

Langsam schlich der den Flur entlang zum Wohnzimmer. "Manuel?", hörte ihn Benni leise, dann konnte er nicht mehr verstehen, was die beiden sagten.

Er war enttäuscht. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, das Manu einen Weg fand, Mats zu überzeugen. Aber offenbar war er Kolossal gescheitert und Mats war noch überzeugter als vorher, dass eine Beziehung zu dritt nichts für ihn war.

Es hätte so viel vereinfacht. So... so hatten sie weiterhin mit denselben Problemen zu kämpfen.

Im Endeffekt litten sie alle darunter. Er selbst fühlte sich hin- und hergerissen zwischen Manuel und Mats. Und die beiden würden jedes Mal vor Eifersucht kochen, wenn der andere seinen... "Benni-Tag" hatte.

Er wusste wirklich nicht weiter. Außer, dass er sich wohl doch entscheiden musste. Irgendwie. Und damit stand er wieder am Anfang. Er hatte zwei wunderbare Männer zur Auswahl und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

Er blieb eine ganze Weile in Gedanken verloren auf der Couch sitzen, bis irgendwann Schritte auf dem Flur zu hören waren. Manuel blieb im Türrahmen stehen und sah ihn an. "Du bist enttäuscht, oder?"

Benni nickte leicht. "Ich hatte gehofft, er würde zustimmen. Du würdest ihn umstimmen können."

"Ich hab‘s versucht", sagte Manuel. "Ich hab... sogar versucht ihn zu küssen."

"Und damit hast du ihn nicht überzeugen können?"

"Er hat gar nicht zugelassen, dass ich ihn richtig küssen konnte", schnaubte Manuel. "Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass er nur Angst davor hat."

"Möglich. Aber dann hilft Küssen auch nicht."

"Und jetzt?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Abwarten?"

"Und so lange stellen wir nen Terminplan auf? Ich hab dich die geraden Tage und Mats die ungeraden?"

"Dann feier ich meinen Geburtstag immer mit ihm?", grinste Benni.

"Das ist nicht lustig" brummte Manu.

"Ich weiß. Ich glaube aber, das ist erstmal die einzige Möglichkeit."

"Und wie lange halten wir das durch?"

"Hoffentlich lange genug, bis wir eine bessere Lösung haben."

"Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten Benni und das weißt du. Und Mats auch."

"Ja, weiß ich. Und er auch. Aber... ich mag uns noch nicht aufgeben."

Manuel seufzte tief.

"Wollen wir an was anderes denken?" Benni streckte die Arme auffordernd aus. "Kommst du her?"

Manu lächelte schwach, kam aber zu Benni und setzte sich neben ihn. Ohne darauf einzugehen lehnte sich Benni zur Seite, an ihn. Manuel legte einen Arm um Benni und zog ihn an sich. Unwillkürlich schoss Benni die Augen.

"Wollen wir nicht lieber ins Wohnzimmer gehen? Da ist es doch viel gemütlicher."

Benni nickte. "Klingt gut." Er stand auf und zog Manuel mit sich ins Wohnzimmer.

Wie vorhin kuschelten sie sich aufs Sofa. Benni schmiegte sich an ihn und küsste seinen Hals. Manu lächelte und schloss die Augen.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Benni.

"Ich dich auch Benni."

Benni reckte sich ein wenig um Manuel jetzt richtig zu küssen. Manuel erwiderte den Kuss, allerdings deutlich zaghafter als sonst. Irgendwann stockte Benni und löste sich von ihm. "Alles ok?"

"Klar", sagte Manuel und strich ihm über den Nacken.

"Ach Manu...", flüsterte Benni.

"Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Benni", sagte Manu leise.

"Ich dich auch nicht. Und Mats auch nicht. Ach, ist doch alles scheiße..."

"Ja, ist es..."

"Und... was tun wir mit dieser Erkenntnis?"

"Wenn ich das nur wüsste..."

Benni kuschelte sich näher. "Gib nicht auf, ja?"

"Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich nicht aufgebe", sagte Manuel. "Aber ich will nicht, dass du darunter leidest."

"Ich leide nicht mehr als ihr", meinte Benni.

"Und das macht es besser? Wenn wir alle drei leiden?"

"Nein. Ach Manu, ich weiß einfach nicht weiter." Manuel brummte unbestimmt. Seine Hand strich immer noch über Bennis Nacken.

"Wollen wir es nicht einfach... genießen?", murmelte Benni.

"Das sollte eigentlich mein Text sein", grinste Manuel schief. Er wusste selbst nicht, was los war, aber das Gespräch mit Mats hatte ihn geschafft. Und traurig gemacht. Weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass ihre Zeit mit Benni eigentlich schon so gut wie vorbei war.

"Aber wenn du ihn nicht aufsagst, muss ich ja vorsagen."

Manuel lehnte sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf Bennis Lippen. Benni erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich. Manuel hielt sich noch immer zurück, das spürte Benni. Leise seufzte er, als er sich wieder zurückzog.

"Es tut mir leid", wisperte Manu.

"Ist schon ok", murmelte Benni, der doch etwas enttäuscht war.

"Nein ist es nicht. Ich sollte jede Sekunde mit dir genießen, weil ich weiß, dass du morgen bei Mats bist und..."

"Du solltest gar nicht dran denken, dass ich morgen bei Mats bin. Außerdem bin ich danach wieder bei dir. Vor dem Spiel."

"Ich muss aber daran denken Benni. Das lässt sich nicht vermeiden."

"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Manuel schüttelte den Kopf.

"Und.. was willst du jetzt machen?"

"Weiß ich noch nicht. Aber irgendwie... muss ich ne Lösung für das Problem finden..."

"Wir. Wir müssen eine Lösung finden."

Manuel lächelte leicht. "Ja wir. Du und ich. Und Mats. Aber der Blödmann will ja gar nicht ernsthaft darüber reden, sondern blockt immer sofort ab."

"Vielleicht hätte ich euch doch nicht alleine lassen sollen."

"Doch, das war schon richtig."

"Hat aber auch nichts gebracht."

"Nein. Am liebsten würde ich Mats nehmen und schütteln. Ich versteh den Kerl nicht."

"Keine Ahnung - er kann es sich nicht vorstellen. Er meint wohl, dass... seine Gefühle für dich nicht reichen."

"Gefühle können wachsen", meinte Manuel. "Aber er gibt mir ja gar keine Chance."

Benni nickte leicht. "Und... was ist mit dir?"

"Was soll mit mir sein?"

"Wie ist das mit dir und Mats?"

"Hab ich dir doch schon gesagt."

"Ja, ich weiß, du würdest was mit ihm anfangen. Aber... wie weit geht das bei dir?"

"Ich liebe Mats nicht. Nicht so wie dich. Aber ich mag ihn und ich finde ihn attraktiv. Darauf kann man aufbauen."

Benni nickte. "Er ist ein ganz lieber...", murmelte er.

"Aber anscheinend werde ich nie... feststellen, ob das zwischen uns mehr werden könnte. Stattdessen veranstaltet Mats ein Tauziehen um dich..."

"Du doch auch. Bestehst auf diese Dreiersache."

"Weil es die einzige Möglichkeit ist. Außer du entscheidest dich für einen von uns."

"Es hilft aber nicht, es Mats immer wieder vorzuhalten."

"Und was sollen wir dann machen? So tun als wäre alles toll?"

"Zum Beispiel. Es erstmal auf uns zukommen lassen."

"Klar, für dich ist das einfach. Du sitzt morgen nicht allein zu Hause. Du bist dann bei Mats."

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber es bringt nicht, das jetzt übers Knie zu brechen."

"Tut mir leid, dass ich das alles nicht einfach ausblenden kann."

"Musst du doch auch nicht", sagte Benni leise. "Aber wir sollten Mats nicht unter Druck setzen."

Manuel seufzte tief. "Klar. Wir dürfen Mats nicht unter Druck setzen. Immer geht es um ihn."

"Manu, bitte", sah Benni ihn ernst an. "Ich liebe ihn ebenso wie dich. Aber er hat ein Problem damit, deswegen sollten wir auf ihn Rücksicht nehmen."

Manuel schnaubte. "Toll. Weil Mats ein Angsthase ist oder sonst irgendwelche Probleme hat, müssen wir also Rücksicht nehmen. Und? Hat er dich wieder gebeten, die Hände von mir zu lassen? Muss ich auf der Couch schlafen?"

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab ihm klargemacht, dass es Schwachsinn ist."

"Und daran hält er sich? Wie lange?"

"Ich werd’s ihm halt immer wieder sagen."

"Ach scheiße!" fluchte Manuel laut. "Ich hab dich endlich mal für mich und ich krieg diesen blöden Dortmunder nicht aus dem Kopf. Und das nur, weil er so ein beschissener Feigling ist."

"Was soll ich machen, Manu? Ihn in den Wind schießen?"

"Wenn du das so einfach könntest, würden wir diese Diskussionen nicht führen."

Benni nickte. "Und jetzt? Wollen wir weiter über ihn reden?"

"Ich versteh dich nicht, Benni. Wie kann dir das so leicht fallen?"

"Vielleicht, weil ich morgen wieder bei ihm sein werde und ihm zeigen kann, dass ich ihn auch liebe", überlegte Benni.

"Und vermutlich hat Mats auch keine Probleme damit und verschwendet keinen Gedanken an mich", vermutete Manuel.

"Er hat Angst mich zu verlieren, Manu. Sonst würde er nicht so reagieren."

"Und ich hab keine Angst ja?"

"Doch, natürlich. Aber... er halt auch. Und er geht wohl anders damit um.

"Dabei muss er doch gar keine Angst haben. Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, wirst du dich für ihn entscheiden."

Benni zögerte, dann nickte er. "Ich glaube, ja. Aber... ich würd’s mir nicht leicht machen."

Manuel schluckte. "Dann hab ich doch schon verloren Benni. Dann... tun wir uns doch ganz unnötig weh..."

Sofort schüttelte Benni den Kopf. "Ich liebe dich doch auch!"

"Ich dich auch. Aber du hast es eben doch selbst gesagt: Am Ende wirst du dich für Mats entscheiden."

"Nein. Ich glaube, wenn ich mich entscheiden müsste. Aber ich will nicht."

Manuel schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir drehen uns im Kreis Benni. Es wird so, wie es jetzt ist, nicht funktionieren. Für dich vielleicht, aber weder für Mats noch für mich."

"Dann sag mir eine Lösung", bat Benni

"Ich weiß keine! Außer Mats ändert seine Meinung. Aber dafür ist er viel zu stur und zu stolz. Er wird weiter darauf beharren, dass er keine Beziehung mit zwei Männern führen kann und am Ende werde ich den Kürzeren ziehen."

"Müssen wir da jetzt drüber nachdenken? Wo wir mal Zeit für uns haben?", fragte Benni leise. 

"Du meinst, ich sollte die Zeit genießen, die ich habe, weil es eh bald vorbei ist?" 

"Musst nicht krampfhaft alles falsch verstehen", murrte Benni. "Ich möchte es genießen mit dir zusammen zu sein. Ich liebe dich schließlich..." 

Manuel seufzte und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. "Tut mir leid. Ich... fühl mich so hilflos. Und ich hasse dieses Gefühl."

"Ich weiß, versteh ich ja auch. Aber vielleicht können wir ja mal an was anderes denken..."

"Ich bemühe mich", versprach Manuel.

"Das ist schön", lächelt Benni und legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken. Langsam zog er ihn näher an sich. Manuel erwiderte das Lächeln und kam Benni entgegen.


	27. Zweites erstes Mal

Erleichtert zog Benni ihn noch dichter an sich, bis sich endlich ihre Lippen berührten. Diesmal war nichts Zögerndes, zurückhaltendes in dem Kuss spürbar. Manuel zog ihn eher noch dichter an sich, bis Benni fast auf seinem Schoß saß.

Beide Arme umschlangen Benni und hielten ihn, drückten ihn an Manuels Körper. Benni schob eine Hand in Manus Haare und intensivierte den Kuss noch mehr. Manus Haare fühlten sich borstig an, ganz fest, und das Gefühl wurde durch das Gel, das er darin hatte, noch verstärkt. Kein Vergleich zu Mats weichen Locken. Und dennoch angenehm und aufregend. Vielleicht gerade deswegen. Weil er die Unterschiede zwischen den beiden so deutlich fühlte.

Er fühlte, wie sich Manus Hände aus seinem Nacken lösten über seinen Rücken nach unten wanderten. Einen Moment später schoben sich die Finger unter Bennis Shirt - und jegliche Gedanken an Mats verschwanden. Jetzt zählte nur noch Manu, und das, was seine großen, rauen Pranken mit seinem Körper anstellten.

Manuel schob den lästigen Stoff nach oben und löste sich für einen kurzen Moment von Bennis Lippen. "Ausziehen", raunte er. Benni nickte und zerrte das Shirt über den Kopf. Schon fühlte er wieder Manuels Hände auf seiner Haut, die ihn fest streichelten. 

Unwillkürlich schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich völlig auf Manuels Hände. Sie strichen zunächst nur über seinen nackten Rücken, dann über die Seiten und nach vorne. Als die Finger seine Brustwarzen berührten, konnte er ein leichtes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Ein zufriedenes Knurren kam von Manuel, und die Küssen intensivierten sich. Dann begann Manu die Brustwarzen fester anzufassen. Benni keuchte in den Kuss und bog sich den Fingern entgegen.

"Gefällt dir, hm?", raunte Manuel gegen seine Lippen und drückte stärker zu, dann rieb er fest über die Brustwarzen.

Jeder noch so kleine Gedanke verschwand aus Bennis Kopf, wurde von Manuels Finger verdrängt, die abwechselnd leicht über die Brustwarzen streichelten und dann wieder fester in die empfindliche Haut zwickten.

"Verd... Manu", keuchte Benni irgendwann auf. Es fühlte sich großartig an, was Manu da mit ihm anstellte!

Er spürte, wie Manuel gegen seine Lippen grinste. Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken schob er sich jetzt ganz auf Manus Schoß und drängte sich gleich an ihn. Er fühlte, wie sehr auch Manu schon erregt war.

"Gott Benni", stöhnte Manuel und biss leicht in Bennis Unterlippe. "Ich will dich..."

"Dann... nimm mich...“

Manuel gab einen rauen Laut von sich, drehte sich zur Seite und drückte Benni aufs Sofa. Seine Finger strichen über sein Brust, seinen Bauch, nach unten, öffnete die Jeans und schoben sich unter den festen Stoff.

Benni hob sofort seine Hüfte an. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog Manuel ihm die Jeans und auch gleich die enge Shorts aus.

Genüsslich ließ Manuel seinen Blick über Bennis nackten Körper gleiten. Endlich konnte er das ohne schlechtes Gewissen tun, ohne aufzupassen ob seine Blicke bemerkt wurden. Seinen Blicken folgten seine Finger, die über Bennis Haut strichen. Auch davon hatte er so oft geträumt, Benni so fühlen zu dürfen.

"Du bist so schön", murmelte er kaum hörbar.

Benni lächelte verträumt. Er hob die Hand und strich über Manus Arm. "Zieh dich auch aus", bat er leise. "Will dich ansehen können."

Manu stand wortlos aus und schälte sich aus dem Shirt. Er ließ es achtlos zu Boden fallen und machte sich dann an seiner Jeans zu schaffen. Unwillkürlich leckte sich Benni über die Lippen. Manu sah einfach... verdammt heiß aus. 

"Gefällt dir, was du siehst?" fragte Manuel neckend.

Benni nickte. "Verdammt gut. Viel zu gut, um mit dir zusammen unter einer Dusche zu stehen. Wenn andere dabei sind."

"Stehst du nicht auf... Zuschauer?", grinste Manuel zwinkernd.

Benni lachte leise. "Zumindest nicht auf diese Zuschauer." Er streckte die Hände aus um Manuel dichter an sich zu ziehen.

Schnell schüttelte Manuel seine Boxershorts von den Beinen und schob sich über Bennis Körper. Ihn so direkt, so schwer auf sich zu fühlen machte Benni unheimlich an. Leidenschaftlich presste Manuel seine Lippen auf Bennis, ließ ihn dabei spüren, wie sehr er ihn wollte.

Schnell drang er mit der Zunge in Bennis Mund ein und kämpfte mit Bennis um die Vorherrschaft. Immer wieder strichen sie aneinander entlang, streichelten sich, erforschten sich. Dabei wanderten auch Manuels Hände wieder über Bennis Körper, beschränkten sich aber diesmal nicht auf die Brust. 

Sie fuhren über seinen Bauch, seine Seiten, und langsam immer tiefer. Er fühlte, wie Bennis Körper unter seinen Berührungen bebte, sich ihm entgegen drängte.

"Benni... wo hast du was?", fragte er schließlich, während seine Finger sich langsam weiter in Richtung Mitte bewegten.

"Schlafzimmer", antwortete Benni nach einem Moment.

"Dann komm mit", forderte Manuel ihn nach kurzem Überlegen auf. Benni nickte und ließ sich von Manuel hochziehen.

Mit etwas wackeligen Beinen folgte er Manu ins Schlafzimmer. Der sorgte auch auf dem Weg dafür, dass die Erregung nie abschlaffte, denn immer wieder strich er über Bennis Körper, schmiegte sich eng an ihn oder strich über Bennis Schwanz.

Im Schlafzimmer zog Manu Benni erst an sich, küsste ihn stürmisch und schubste ihn dann sanft direkt aufs Bett. Benni rutschte ganz auf die Matratze, dann legte sich Manu neben ihn. 

"Wo hast du das Zeug?" fragte Manu, während er mit einem Finger über Bennis Oberschenkel strich.

"Auf dem Nachttisch... links..."

Manuel nickte und schob sich zum Nachttisch. Schnell hatte er das gesuchte gefunden und schnappte sich die Gleitgeltube und ein Kondom. Dann rutschte er wieder zurück zu Benni, der erregt da lag und ihn einfach nur ansah. Ohne etwas zu sagen, spreizte Benni seine Beine.

"Siehst toll aus...", raunte Manu voller Verlangen.

"Komm endlich", forderte Benni ihn heiser auf.

Manuel leckte sich kurz über die Lippen, dann stürzte er sich förmlich auf Benni, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und drängte sich dicht an und auf ihn. Benni schlang sofort die Arme um Manuel und erwiderte den Kuss hungrig. Dabei hob er sein Becken an, versucht sich an Manuel zu reiben.

"Hör auf", raunte Manuel heiser und löste sich wieder von ihm. Er öffnete die Tube mit dem Gel und gab sich etwas auf die Finger, dann begann er Benni vorzubereiten.

Es fiel Manuel unendlich schwer, sich nicht einfach in der heißen Enge zu versenken. Wie lange hatte er davon geträumt, Benni endlich so zu besitzen. Ihn um sich herum zu fühlen, zu hören, wie Benni stöhnte, wenn er in ihn stieß...

"Mach", drängte Benni dann auch ziemlich bald und zog die Knie an. "Komm zu mir... ich will dich fühlen." 

Manuel keuchte auf und schnappte sich das Kondom. Schnell riss er die Packung auf und rollte das Kondom über seinen Schwanz. Noch etwas Gel darauf, dann kniete er sich vor Benni. Er zog ihn an den Beinen etwas höher und begann dann in ihn einzudringen - nicht besonders langsam, aber auch nicht brutal.

Er achtete darauf, ob Benni Schmerzen hatte, aber wenn, ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Im Gegenteil, kam Benni ihm immer mehr entgegen, als könnte es ihm nicht schnell genug gehen. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war Manuel ganz in ihm. Er hielt einen Moment inne und sah Benni an, kostete den Augenblick, dieses erste Mal, in vollen Zügen aus.

Benni fühlte sich wirklich toll an. Eng, aber nicht schmerzhaft eng, und heiß, und der Anblick von ihm, so erregt und leidenschaftlich, war unbeschreiblich.

"Beweg dich", forderte ihn Benni schließlich heiser auf.

Manuel nickte kurz und zog sich zurück, dann stieß er wieder in Benni. Nach einigen Bewegungen hielt er inne und sah ihn verlangend an. "Komm hoch zu mir", bat er rau und streckte die Arme aus um Benni an sich zu ziehen.

Benni schlang die Arme um Manuels Nacken. Vorsichtig zog der ihn höher, bis er fest auf Manus Schoß saß - und der tief in ihm vergraben war. 

"Gott, ist das geil", raunte Manuel und vergrub sein Gesicht an Bennis Hals.

Benni nickte mit einem leicht verklärten Blick. "Bist groß..."

"Und du so eng..." 

Benni schloss seine Augen halb, dann begann er sich ganz leicht zu bewegen. Manuel stöhnte auf und begann leicht von unten in Benni zu stoßen. Er zog Benni noch dichter an sich und vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Brust.

Benni bewegte sich stärker auf und gegen ihn. Sein Schwanz rieb sich an Manuels Bauch. Dabei hielt Manu ihn weiter fest, küsste seine Brust und drückte sein Gesicht an die warme, etwas verschwitzte Haut. Er spürte jetzt schon, nach so kurzer Zeit, dass er es nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.

Er presste sein Gesicht an Bennis Brust, zog ihn ganz fest an sich, dann kam er. Benni spürte, wie Manuel kam und konnte sich ebenfalls nicht mehr halten. Er stöhnte heiser auf und kam. Dabei verengte er sich so, dass Manuel das Gefühl hatte, gleich noch einmal zu kommen.

Völlig erschöpft sank Manuel danach, immer noch mit Benni im Arm, nach hinten. Benni bedauerte es, als Manu aus ihm herausrutschte, dann drängte er sich wieder eng an ihn.

Manuel brummte und entledigte sich träge des Kondoms. Dann schlang er die Arme um Bennis Körper. Er hatte nicht vor, ihn heute noch mal los lassen. Auch Benni wollte sich nicht mehr von ihm lösen, sondern kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Hast du den Wecker gestellt?" fragte Manuel kaum hörbar. Er fühlte sich auf angenehme Art und Weise erschöpft.

"Hmm... acht Uhr..."

"Gut", nickte Manuel. Dann gab es wirklich keinen Grund mehr Benni los zu lassen.

Auch Benni hatte das nicht mehr vor. Er schob ein Bein über Manus, so dass sie sich fast verknoteten.

Manu lächelte. Das war ein völlig neues Gefühl. Bei seinem ersten Freund hatte er es nie lange nach dem Sex im Bett ausgehalten. Er war duschen gegangen und hatte sich auch danach nicht so an seinen Ex gedrängt, wie er es jetzt bei Benni tat. Aber heute, hier, mit Benni, genoss er es. Die Nähe und Vertrautheit. Ja, irgendwie hatte er sonst niemandem so vertraut, dass er nicht nur mit ihm, sondern auch bei ihm geschlafen hatte.

"Nacht Manu", nuschelte in diesem Moment Benni an seiner Schulter.

"Gute Nacht, Benni. Schlaf gut."

Benni lächelte und drückte einen Kuss auf Manus Schulter. "Du auch..."

"Hmm", machte Manu leise, dann schlief er schon ein.


	28. Bennis Lasterhöhle

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Benni vom Klingeln des Weckers wach. Er wollte sich wie üblich ein wenig drehen und recken aber das ging nicht. Ein warmer, fester Körper lag im Weg - und hielt ihn fest.

Manuel, das war ihm sofort klar. Der Griff war fester als bei Mats, außerdem atmete Manu anders. Und er roch auch anders als Mats. "Morgen", flüsterte Benni und küsste ihn leicht.

"Morgen", lächelte Manuel.

"Gut geschlafen?"

"Sehr gut", sagte Manu. "Aber das ist auch kein Wunder."

"War schön", lächelte Benni.

"Mehr als schön", grinste Manuel und ließ dabei eine Hand über Bennis Rücken gleiten.

"Na? Nächste Runde?", grinste Benni.

Manuel lachte, während seine Hand auf Bennis Hintern zum liegen kam. "So ne Einladung lass ich mir ganz bestimmt nicht entgehen..."

Benni lachte und beugte sich vor um ihn zu küssen. Sofort erwiderte Manuel den Kuss. Benni lächelte in den Kuss und rollte sich auf ihn.

"So stürmisch?" fragte Manu neckend und schob nun auch seine zweite Hand auf Bennis Hintern.

"Hmm", machte Benni nur und küsste ihn leidenschaftlicher. Manuel keuchte in den Kuss und presste sich enger an Benni. Er spreizte die Beine, so dass Benni ihm noch näher kam. Eine Hand wanderte tiefer zwischen Bennis Beine, bis er mit der Fingerspitze in ihn eindrang. Sofort keuchte Benni auf.

"Gut?" fragte Manuel rau.

"Hmm... verdammt gut."

Manuel lächelte. Ganz vorsichtig schob er seinen Finger tiefer - nur ein Stück, weil er Benni nicht weh tun wollte.

"Hmm...", machte Benni und tastete nach der Gleitgeltube, die noch irgendwo rum liegen musste.

"Ich kann es kaum erwarten, wieder in dir zu sein", raunte Manuel ihm zu. "Zu hören, wie du stöhnst, wenn ich dich nehme."

Benni fühlte, wie es in seinem Bauch anfing zu kribbeln. "Ich freu mich drauf, dich weder zu spüren. Fühlst dich so gut an. So groß..."

Manu lachte rau. Dann schlang er seine Arme um Benni und drehte sie beide, so das Benni nun unter ihm lag und er ihn mit seinem Gewicht in die Matratze drückte. Jetzt war es an Benni die Beine zu spreizen und Manu so dichter an sich zu lassen.

Sofort begann Manuel ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Dann fühlte er wieder Manus Finger, die nach ihm tasteten. Mit der freien Hand suchte Manu im Bett herum bis er endlich die Tube mit dem Gel fand.

"Mach hin", bat Benni heiser.

"Ich steh drauf, wenn du so ungeduldig bist", sagte Manu.

"Du fühlst dich so gut an. Deine Hände sind so toll."

Manu lächelte und öffnete die Tube. Schnell beträufelte er seine Finger mit dem Gel und führte sie dann zwischen Bennis Beine.

Benni keuchte leise auf. "Mach hin, ja?"

"Ich werde dir nicht weh tun", sagte Manuel bestimmt. Trotzdem war er nicht ganz so vorsichtig und langsam wie gestern Abend, als er Benni vorbereitete.

"Tust du schon nicht", raunte Benni.

"Gott, du bist so heiß, wenn du ungeduldig bist."

Benni lächelte ihn an. "Quäl mich nicht so..."

Manuel zog eine Augenbraue hoch und stieß mit zwei Fingern in ihn. "Nicht? Ich dachte, darauf stehst du."

"Nicht darauf zu warten."

"Aber du weißt, dass sich das Warten lohnen wird", raunte Manuel.

"Das tut es", grinste Benni breit. "Kannst trotzdem schneller... Wuah!", keuchte er auf.

Manuel lächelte zufrieden. "Soll ich lieber aufhören?"

"Wage es nicht!"

"Aber ich dachte, ich sollte dich nicht quälen", sagte Manuel mit einem unschuldigen Blick. Gleichzeitig wiederholte er die Bewegung seiner Finger.

Wieder keuchte Benni laut auf. "Mach einfach, was du willst mit mir."

Manuels Augen verdunkelten sich schlagartig. Mit seiner freien Hand tastete er zum Nachttisch, stieß den Wecker in der Eile herunter und zerrte die Packung mit den Kondomen zu sich. Benni spreizte die Beine breiter und sah ihn auffordernd auf.

Manu knurrte. Ob Benni auch nur ahnte, wie er aussah und was er allein mit diesem Blick anstellte. Fahrig zerrte er ein Kondom aus der Packung und bekam irgendwie auch die Folie auf. Endlich drang Manuel in ihn ein. Nicht besonders langsam, aber mit gleichbleibender Geschwindigkeit. Sofort hob Benni seine Hüften an, wollte Manuel noch tiefer in sich spüren. Und so drang Manuel noch tiefer in ihn ein.

Manu musste an sich halten um Benni wenigstens etwas Zeit zu geben, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Es dauerte aber auch nicht lange, bis er von Benni das Zeichen bekam, dass er sich bewegen konnte. Er zog sich ein Stück aus Benni zurück um sich mit einem schnellen, tiefen Stoß erneut in ihm zu versenken.

Ein langgezogenes Keuchen war die Belohnung. "So gut..." Manuel grinste und veränderte ganz leicht den Winkel seiner Stöße.

"Oh ja... mach... wuah!"

"Gefällt... dir... das?" keuchte Manuel und beschleunigte seine Bewegungen noch mehr.

Benni konnte nur noch nicken. Erneut keuchte Manuel. Dann lehnte er sich nach unten und verschloss Bennis Lippen mit seinen. Dabei reizte er Bennis Schwanz noch mehr, und so konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Mit einem heiseren Schrei kam Benni. Und kaum einen Augenblick später kam auch Manuel. Schwer atmend sackte er auf Benni zusammen. Benni legte die Arme um ihn und zog ihn näher.

Manuel grinste und küsste Bennis Kinn. "Eine gute Art, den neuen Tag zu beginnen."

Benni musste leise lachen. "Das klingt verdammt gut."

"Ob Ralf wohl Verständnis dafür hat, dass wir heute nicht trainieren können, sondern im Bett bleiben müssen?"

"Wir sollten es versuchen", grinste Benni.

"Dann ruf ihn mal an", lachte Manuel und küsste erneut Bennis Kinn.

"Mach du lieber. Hast nen besseres Standing."

"Aber mit mir wird Ralf diskutieren wollen. Von wegen Kapitän und so..."

"Du bist unersetzlich."

Manuel seufzte. "Also doch aufstehen und trainieren?"

"Ich fürchte..."

"Aber wir können ja in der Mittagspause wieder herkommen", schlug Manu  
grinsend vor.

Benni lachte. "In die Lasterhöhle?"

"Bennis Lasterhöhle? Gefällt mir", grinste Manu breit.

Benni küsste ihn zärtlich. "Aufstehen?"

"Nur unter Protest."

"Protestiere - und steh auf", lachte Benni und rutschte aus dem Bett.

"Frechdachs", sagte Manuel und gab Benni einen Klaps auf den Hintern. Benni lachte erneut und verschwand im Bad. Er hörte, wie Manuel sich grummelnd aus dem Bett schälte und ihm dann folgte.

Benni drehte sich zu ihm um. "Wir haben keine Zeit mehr um zusammen zu duschen."

"Auch das noch", seufzte Manuel theatralisch.

"Heute Mittag", versprach Benni.

"Dann schwing deinen Hintern unter die Dusche. Ich koch Kaffee", sagte Manu.

"Danke, bist ein Schatz", lächelte Benni und verschwand im Bad.


	29. Manuels Plan

Den Abend verbrachte Benni wie besprochen bei Mats. Das Thema Manuel und Dreier-Beziehung wurde ausgeklammert, da Mats eindeutig nicht über das Thema reden wollte. Und so fand sich Benni damit ab, seine Tage zwischen Manuel und Mats aufzuteilen.

Meistens klappte das auch ganz gut, gerade, weil sich beide daran hielten, sich nicht zu melden, wenn er mit dem jeweils anderen zusammen war. Dennoch war es nicht einfach, gerade, wenn er nach dem Training noch mit Manu zusammen war - und anschließend zu Mats fuhr.

Während Manuel offen darüber sprach, wie sehr ihn das alles ankotzte, vermied Mats das Thema weiter. Aber Benni merkte, das es ihn auch belastete. Im Moment konnte er das noch ausgleichen, aber auf Dauer konnte er das nicht aushalten.

Auf Dauer konnte das keiner von ihnen, das war Benni klar. Sie würden daran kaputt gehen. Nicht nur er, sondern sie alle drei. Aber er fand noch immer keine Lösung für ihr Problem.

Wenn er ehrlich war, dann gab es eigentlich nur drei Möglichkeiten. Entweder er entschied sich für einen der beiden oder trennte sich von beiden. Oder aber, sie griffen Manuels Vorschlag auf.

Die Entscheidung zwischen den beiden - ja, die würde wohl zu Gunsten von Mats ausfallen. Aber er wollte das nicht, er wollte Manuel nicht so fallen lassen.

Die Tage mit Manuel waren schön gewesen. Überraschend, leidenschaftlich, aber manchmal auch unbeschreiblich zärtlich. Er genoss diese Gegensätze, genauso wie er Mats sanfte, ruhige Art genoss.

Mats war... verlässlicher. Sie kannten sich so gut, dass er oft genug wusste, was Mats dachte. Und umgekehrt. Mats wusste einfach instinktiv, was Benni gerade brauchte.

Schließlich war es Manuel, dem die Geduld platzte. Es war kurz vor dem Rückspiel gegen Inter Mailand. Sie waren in Manuels Wohnung und lagen auf der Couch. Im Fernsehen lief irgendein Film, dem sie beide nicht wirklich folgten.

Sie küssten sich eher träge und streichelten sich leicht, und genossen es einfach zusammen zu sein. Vor allem Manuel genoss es, schließlich würde er am nächsten Tag wieder alleine sein.

"Hast du noch mal mit Mats geredet?" fragte er leise, obwohl er die Antwort eigentlich schon kannte. Trotzdem fragte er Benni fast jedes Mal, wenn sie zusammen waren.

So seufzte Benni inzwischen nur noch, es gab keine neuen Erkenntnisse. Mats redete gar nicht erst darüber.

"Du hast es mir versprochen Benni", sagte Manuel.

"Ich weiß. Aber wenn ich es schon anspreche, dann blockt er sofort ab. Er will nicht mal drüber reden."

"Aber so geht es doch nicht mehr. Oder findet Mats das toll?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Weißt du doch."

"Nein, da Mats ja nicht redet", schnaubte Manuel. "Außerdem muss er es ja toll finden, wenn er an der Lösung nicht interessiert ist."

"Er kann es sich nicht vorstellen mit jemandem ins Bett zu gehen, wenn er ihn nicht liebt", wiederholte Benni zum zigsten Mal, was er von Mats wusste.

"Er gibt mir ja nicht mal ne Chance ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen."

"Das musst du mir nicht sagen."

Manuel kaute einen Moment abwesend auf seiner Unterlippe herum, dann sah er Benni an. "Ich hab ne Idee, aber ich weiß nicht, was du davon hältst."

"Und was?"

Manuel zögerte mit der Antwort, was wirklich ungewöhnlich war. "Ich... will versuchen Mats zu..."

"Was willst du mit Mats?"

"Ihn verführen."

Benni sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Du ihn... verführen?"

Manu nickte.

Benni zögerte leicht. "Und du meinst, das könnte funktionieren?"

"Wenn ich mit meiner Vermutung recht habe und er nur Schiss hat, ja. Wenn nicht... wird er ziemlich sauer sein."

"Ich weiß davon nichts", murmelte Benni, dann wiederholt er das lauter. "Ich weiß von nichts."

"Du... bist nicht begeistert, hm?"

"Ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn du mit ihm... Also, dass ich eifersüchtig wäre oder so. Aber ich glaub nicht, dass es was bringt, und wenn ich dann davon weiß und dich nachher noch ermutige - dann wird Mats... sauer wird kein Ausdruck dafür sein."

Manuel nickte. "Sorry. Es war ne dumme Idee."

Benni nickte, dann zögerte er. "Andererseits..."

"Andererseits?"

"Könntest du Erfolg haben."

"Ja, vielleicht."

"Wir müssen nur überlegen, wann und wie."

"Lass mich das mal machen", sagte Manuel. "Ich hab schon ne Idee. Aber je weniger du weißt, desto besser."

"Ja, eben - ich weiß von nichts", grinste Benni. "Viel Glück."

"Wünsch uns beiden Glück", murmelte Manuel. "Wenn... wenn das nicht funktioniert, wirst du wohl eine Entscheidung treffen müssen."

Benni nickte leicht. "Ich hoffe so, dass es klappt."

"Und ich erst", wisperte Manuel.

Benni nickte und küsste ihn leicht. Den Rest des Abends sprachen sie nicht mehr über Mats. Schließlich konnten sie ihre Zeit auch anders verbringen als sich Gedanken zu machen.

 

 

Am nächsten Tag fuhr Benni direkt nach dem Training zu Mats nach Dortmund. Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit miteinander, denn schon am frühen Abend würde er ins Hotel ziehen müssen. Aber wie immer machten sie das Beste aus der Zeit.

Sie lagen eng aneinander gekuschelt im Bett, als plötzlich Mats Handy klingelte. Unwillig knurrte Mats, dann drehte er sich von Benni weg und suchte nach dem Gerät. Er fand es schließlich unter dem Haufen Kleidung auf dem Boden vor dem Bett.

"Manuel?", fragte er und sah das Handy böse an.

"Geh schon ran", sagte Benni ein wenig überrascht. "Wird wichtig sein, wenn er dich heute anruft."

Mats nickte, bisher hatten sie sich beide an diese Regel gehalten. "Und warum ruft er dich nicht an?", fragte er, meldete sich dann aber. "Ja?"

"Hallo Mats", meldete sich Manuel.

"Was gibt‘s?"

"Ich wollte dich einladen."

"Du wolltest - was? Du weißt schon, dass ich nicht Benni bin, oder?"

"Ja, aber danke für den Hinweis Mats. Also, hast du morgen Abend schon was vor?"

"Ich wollte euch eigentlich beim Spielen zugucken." Manuel konnte sich Mats bei diesem Satz genau vorstellen. Gespielt desinteressiert.

"Das passt doch gut", lächelte Manuel. "Deine Eintrittskarte hast du morgen in der Post."

"Ok", nickte Mats. "Ich werde mich also verkleiden müssen."

"Wenn du nicht willst, das dir jedes Mikro im Stadion unter die Nase gehalten wird, ja", grinste Manu. "Danach gibt‘s noch ne kleine Feier bei mir. Nichts wildes, aber ich fänds schön, wenn du auch kommst."

"Bei dir? Mit den ganzen Schalkern? Nee, du, echt nicht", lehnte Mats ab.

"Benni wird auch da sein."

Jetzt zögerte Mats kurz, schüttelte aber dann doch den Kopf. "Und zwanzig weitere von eurer Sorte."

"Ich lad nicht die ganze Mannschaft ein", schnaubte Manu. "Es werden Chris und Lukas kommen. Klaas und Raul. Und Benni. Ich meine, du hast heute nur ein paar Stunden und morgen bin eigentlich ich dran... solltest du da nicht die Chance nutzen, ihn zu sehen?"

Mats zögerte, dann nickte er. "Ist lieb von dir, danke."

"Also kommst du?"

"Na gut. Wann, meinst du, werdet ihr da sein?"

"Ich hab dir nen Pass in den Umschlag gesteckt, du kannst also in der Mixed-Zone auf uns warten. Benni nimmt dich bestimmt gern im Auto mit."

"Du hast das schon fertig gemacht?", fragte Mats, und da Manuel ihn nicht sehen konnte, konnte er ja grinsen.

"Ich hatte halt sehr gehofft, dass du zustimmst", sagte Manuel.

"Bist ziemlich von dir überzeugt."

"Ja, falsche Bescheidenheit ist ätzend. Bis morgen Mats. Und schick Benni pünktlich los."

"Mach ich. Bis morgen..." Schon hatte Manuel aufgelegt.

"Was hast Manu gewollt?" fragte Benni und drückte einen Kuss auf Mats nackte Schulter.

"Mich einladen. Du weißt nichts davon?"

Benni schüttelte den Kopf und war froh, dass Manuel ihm wirklich nichts erzählt hatte. So musste er Mats nicht anlügen. "Nein, ich hatte keine Ahnung. Aber das heißt, dass du morgen zum Spiel kommst?"

"Ja, die Karte ist wohl schon unterwegs. Und nen Pass für die Mixed Zone. Wobei, ich glaub, ich warte lieber draußen auf dich, das wär wohl schwer zu erklären."

Benni lächelte ihn an. "Dann muss ich mich ganz besonders anstrengen, wenn du mir live zuguckst."

"Ich erwarte ja wohl einen Sieg. Sonst seid ihr Schalker hinterher bestimmt nicht zu ertragen.“

"Oh wir werden Mailand fertig machen", lachte Benni. "Wir... feiern danach noch ein bissel bei Manu, das weißt du?"

"Dafür... hat er mich auch eingeladen."

"Und du kommst?"

"Er war... überzeugend. Immerhin gibt er mir so etwas von seiner Zeit mit dir ab."

Benni strahlte ihn an. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es allerdings auf Hochtouren. Manuel wollte doch Mats wohl nicht auf der Party verführen... da waren doch noch andere Leute, die von nichts wussten!

"Ich... mal sehen, wie lange ich es da aushalte. Lukas und... Christoph, glaub ich, und Klaas und noch wer wollen wohl auch noch kommen."

"Die Jungs fressen dich nicht", sagte Benni.

"Dich fressen sie nicht. Bei mir wär ich mir da nicht so sicher", grinste Mats.

"Dann kriegen sie Ärger mit mir", sagte Benni.

"Genau, pass gut auf mich auf, ja?"

"Immer, das weißt du doch. Und Manuel wird auch auf dich aufpassen."

"Bei dem wär ich mir nicht so sicher", grinste Mats.

"Er hat dich eingeladen. Freiwillig und ohne das mit mir abzusprechen. Ich denke nicht, dass Manuel dir böses will. Er... mag dich", sagte Benni vorsichtig.

"Ja, ich weiß, dass er mich nicht kaputtmachen wird. Oder entführen wird."

Außer in sein Bett, dachte Benni. "Es wird bestimmt ein schöner Abend."

"Muss ich euch also noch einmal mehr die Daumen drücken."

Benni nickte. "Mein persönlicher Glücksbringer."

"Dann kann ja nichts passieren", lachte Mats und küsste ihn kurz, "Ich hab aber noch ne andere Anweisung - dich rausschmeißen. Sollst pünktlich kommen."

Benni sah zur Uhr. "Stimmt."

Mats küsste ihn noch einmal kurz, dann rutschte er vom Bett.

Benni knurrte unwillig. Er hasste diese Moment immer mehr, wenn er Mats oder Manuel allein ließ. Es war jedes Mal eine doofe Situation, das Verlassen gepaart mit einem schlechten Gewissen, den Freund jetzt alleine zu lassen.

Allerdings würde er Mats morgen Abend wieder sehen, damit tröstete er sich ein wenig, als er aufstand und seine Klamotten zusammen suchte. Er zog sich schnell an, dann begleitete ihn Mats nach draußen. Und wieder schlug die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss, und damit war die eine Hälfte seines Lebens unwichtig, und die andere zählte.

Auf der Fahrt nach Gelsenkirchen wanderten seine Gedanken unweigerlich zu Manuels Plan. Was, wenn Mats die Verschwörung roch? Was, wenn er etwas mitbekam? Oder sich nicht verführen ließ. Es konnte so verdammt viel schief gehen. Und doch schien Manuel der festen Überzeugung zu sein, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit war.

Und wenn Benni ehrlich war - dann war es wohl auch die einzige Möglichkeit. Also sollte er Manuel die Daumen drücken.


	30. Halbfinale mit Folgen

Am nächsten Tag war es dann Mats, der den Schalkern die Daumen drückte. Er saß auf der Tribüne, mit Kappie und dickem Schal, glücklicherweise war es kühl genug, dass diese Verkleidung nicht auffiel. Und er trug seine Brille statt der Kontaktlinsen.

Zum Glück war das Spiel eh interessanter und niemand beachtete ihn. Benni spielte gut, wie eh schon die ganze Rückrunde und auch Manuel war wieder einmal großartig. So gewannen sie schließlich verdient mit 3:1, und mit dem überragenden Ergebnis aus dem Hinspiel waren sie damit tatsächlich im Halbfinale.

Das absolute Highlight für Mats war natürlich Bennis Tor knapp 10 Minuten vor Schluss gewesen. Allein dafür hatte sich das kommen schon gelohnt.

Schließlich kam der Abpfiff, und die Zuschauer strömten aus dem Stadion, die meisten fröhlich feiernd. Mats ließ sich Zeit, schließlich würde es dauern, bis Benni fertig war. Er holte sich noch etwas zu trinken, ein Bier, schließlich würde Benni fahren.

Das Bier war schon längst ausgetrunken, als er schließlich sah, wie die ersten Spieler den Parkplatz betraten. Zuerst die Italiener, danach auch die ersten Schalker, die wohl schon mal angefangen hatten zu feiern.

Ungeduldig wartete Mats, bis er schließlich Manuel erkannte, und direkt neben ihm ging Benni. Wie so oft zuckte erst einmal die Eifersucht durch ihn, bis er sich wieder im Griff hatte. Dann ging er mit großen Schritten auf die beiden zu.

"Hey", wurde er von beiden begrüßt und freundschaftlich umarmt.

"Ich bin so stolz auf dich", flüsterte er Benni ins Ohr.

"Wir sind im Halbfinale", lachte Benni, für Mats' Geschmack ein ganzes Stück zu laut, aber das war wohl die übliche Euphorie.

"Ja, und du hast ein tolles Tor geschossen!"

"Jaaaa", jubelte Benni und zog ihn noch einmal eng an sich.

"Ihr seid in der Öffentlichkeit", erinnerte Manuel sie leise, wobei er wie zufällig eine Hand auf Mats Rücken legte.

Etwas widerstrebend ließ Mats Benni wieder los. "Also, los..."

"Wir sehen uns bei mir?" fragte Manu, ohne seine Hand von Mats Rücken zu nehmen.

"Ja, wir fahren direkt", versprach Benni. Er schien die Hand gar nicht zu sehen, die so warm und fest auf Mats' Rücken lag.

Aber natürlich bemerkte Mats sie. Und sie irritierte ihn nicht grad wenig. Nach einigen Schritten rutschte sie tiefer und lag dann knapp über seiner Hose. Mats drehte den Kopf und sah Manuel strinrunzelnd an.

"Na los, sonst müssen die anderen warten", ging er darauf gar nicht ein.

Kurz bevor sich Manuel seinem eigenen Wagen zuwandte, spürte Mats, wie die Hand des Torhüters über seinen Hintern strich. Hauchzart und höchstens für eine Sekunde. Hatten die in der Kabine schon so viel getrunken? Sollte er ihn davon abhalten zu fahren?

"Bis gleich", sagte Manuel nur und die Hand verschwand. Wortlos sah Mats ihm nach - er hatte keine Ahnung, was er hätte sagen sollen.

Dann spürte er, wie Benni nach seiner Hand griff. "Komm. Im Auto kann ich dich endlich richtig begrüßen."

Mats drückte die Hand kurz, dann ging er um das Auto herum zur Beifahrerseite. Benni entriegelte den Wagen und warf seine Sachen in den Kofferraum. Dann stieg er auf der Fahrerseite ein.

Mats wart schon eingestiegen, so dass sie gleich losfahren konnten. "Ist alles ok?" fragte Benni, als er vom Parkplatz fuhr.

"Ich weiß nicht... Manu ist komisch..."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Weiß nicht - vielleicht ist er ja immer so, wenn er gewonnen hat."

Benni lächelte. "Das hier war nicht irgendein Sieg. Wir stehen im Halbfinale! Und das in dieser beschissenen Saison. Theoretisch können wir noch zwei Titel holen."

"Haben eure Fans auch deutlich gesungen", grinste Mats. "Ihr scheißt also auf die Schale?"

Benni lachte auf. "Klar. Wer will schon so ne Schale, wenn man große, protzige Pokale haben kann?"

"Und dann nicht mal so sehr für arbeiten muss. Ich meine - sechs Siege, was ist das schon?", lachte Mats.

"Ein Klacks", stimmte Benni ihm zu.

"Ja ja", grinste Mats. "Die Faulheits-Variante, nen Titel zu kriegen."

"Bist ja nur neidisch."

"Och, wieso? Die Schale ist einfach viel schöner."

"Aber wir können zwei Titel holen, du nur einen."

"Na, dann holt mal eure beiden Titel", grinste Mats.

"Krieg ich ne Belohnung, wenn wir beide Titel holen?" fragte Benni.

Mats lachte. "Klar. Was willst du?"

"Überrasch mich", sagte Benni.

"Ok", grinste Mats. "Mir fällt schon was ein."

"Ich freu mich jetzt schon", sagte Benni. Er steuerte eine Parklücke hinter Manuels Wagen an und schaltete den Motor aus. "Und jetzt will ich endlich meinen Begrüßungskuss!"

Mats lächelte ihn an und beugte sich zu ihm rüber. Benni schloss die Augen, als sich ihre Lippen berührten. Irgendwie beruhigte Mats der Kuss, der so leicht und liebevoll blieb.

"Ich finds schön, dass du hier bist", flüsterte Benni, als er sich aus dem Kuss löste.

Mats lächelte ihn an. "Ich auch. Gaube ich."

"Du glaubst?"

"Na, so ein Haufen Schalker - und Manuel auch noch."

"Wir wollen nur ein bisschen feiern", sagte Benni leise. "Und Manu hat dich selbst eingeladen. Das wird er nicht getan haben, um mit dir zu streiten."

"Ja, ich weiß. Fühlt sich nur halt komisch an." Gerade auch, weil Manuel sich auf dem Parkplatz so komisch verhalten hatte.

"Wenn du gehen willst, sagst du einfach bescheid, dann hauen wir sofort ab", versprach Benni.

Mats nickte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ist Manus Tag mit dir."

Benni seufzte tief. Wie er das hasste. Hoffentlich hatte Manuel mit seinem Plan - wie auch immer der aussah - Erfolg.

"Ich komm schon nach Hause. Oder ich penn bei dir."

"Du pennst bei mir", sagte Benni sofort.

"Ok", lächelte Mats ihn an.

"Dann lass uns mal aussteigen. Ich hab nämlich ein kleines Bisschen Hunger."

Mit einem Nicken öffnete Mats die Beifahrertür und stieg aus. Auch Benni stieg aus dem Wagen und gemeinsam gingen sie zur Haustür. Die stand noch auf, und auch die Wohnungstür war nur angelehnt.

"Ah da seid ihr ja", kam Manuel ihnen mit zwei Bierflaschen entgegen. "Ich dachte schon, wir müssten euch suchen kommen."

"Nein, wir haben den Weg schon gefunden", grinste Benni und umarmte Manuel kurz. Manuel hielt Benni einen Moment an sich gedrückt, ehe er ihn los ließ und sich zu Mats wandte.

"Schön, dass du da bist", lächelte er ihn an und umarmte ihn ebenfalls.

"D...danke für die Einladung", murmelte Mats.

Manu lachte leise. "Klar lad ich dich zu so was ein. Na los, kommt rein!"

"Sind die anderen schon da?" fragte Benni und schlüpfte schnell aus den Schuhen.

"Klar, die haben nicht so getrödelt."

"Wir haben nicht getrödelt!"

"Nee, ist klar. Also los, rein mit euch."

Mats folgte Benni und Manuel ein wenig zögernd ins Wohnzimmer.

Wie Manuel schon erzählt hatte, saßen hier einige der Spieler bei Cola oder Bier und unterhielten sich angeregt und fröhlich. Noch hatten sie nichts erreicht, noch konnten sie sich keine größeren öffentlichen Feiern leisten, ohne dass die Zeitung mit den vier großen Buchstaben lästern würde.

Aber sie hatten Inter Mailand geschlagen, gleich zwei Mal und das verdiente zumindest eine kleine private Feier.

"Zu essen gibt‘s, was auch immer ihr bestellt", drückte Christoph Mats zwei Prospekte in die Hand. "Hallo übrigens, schön, dass ihr auch hier seid."

"Ich will ne Pizza", sagte Benni und schaute Mats über die Schulter. "Die da", tippte er auf eine ziemlich abenteuerliche Kombination mit Jalapenos, Bacon und Putenbrust.

"Wie gut, dass du heute hier bleibst", flüsterte Mats und verzog die Nase. Dann wählte er eine Standardpizza aus.

"Wenn du lieb bist, kriegst du sogar nen Stück ab", grinste Benni breit.

"Ich... ich glaub, ich verzichte", meinte Mats.

"Verzichte", riet ihm Manuel. "Die ist ekelhaft. Wie Benni das Zeug runter bekommt, wird auf ewig ein Geheimnis bleiben."

Etwas überrascht sah Mats auf, er hatte Manuel gar nicht kommen hören. Manuel setzte sich ohne zu Zögern direkt neben ihn aufs Sofa. Das verwunderte Mats noch etwas mehr, doch er sagte nichts.

"Eingekreist von Schalkern", stellte Chris lachend fest. "Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann schrei einfach, ich rette dich dann."

"Danke - das heißt - wie viel Dortmunder steckt überhaupt noch in dir?"

"Genug um dich im Notfall zu retten."

"Beruhigend", grinste Mats und griff nach einer der Colaflaschen, die auf dem Tisch standen.

"Cola?" fragte Manuel verwundert. "Wir haben auch Bier oder Alster."

"Alster klingt viel besser", nickte Mats.

Manuel grinste, strich ihm beim aufstehen wie zufällig über den Oberschenkel. "Dann hol ich mal welches. Habt ihr euch eigentlich alle ne Pizza ausgesucht?"

Lukas nickte und organisierte die Bestellung, während Manuel mit Alster, Bier und Wein zurückkam. Wieder setzte sich Manuel neben Mats auf Sofa. "Und wie hat es sich so angefühlt, als einziger Dortmunder im Feindesland?"

Mats nahm erst einmal einen großen Schluck und erklärte den mit "Muss ich erstmal wieder erholen".

Benni lachte. "Du Armer! Aber wenigstens hast du mal richtig guten Fußball gesehen."

Mit einem Lachen stieß er Benni in die Seite. "Könntest du mal bitte einen Blick in die Tabelle werfen?"

"Ach die unwichtige Bundesligatabelle? Da haben wir euch doch großzügig gewinnen lassen", schnaubte Benni. "Sonst weint ihr doch bestimmt."

"Gewinnen lassen? Ein 0:0 ist kein Gewinnen lassen, mein Scha... Freund."

"Ach, aber für euch hat es sich doch angefühlt wie nen Sieg", grinste Manuel und schob lässig eine Hand auf Mats Oberschenkel.

Mats warf kurz einen Blick darauf, sagte aber erstmal nichts.

"Und was meint ihr? Gegen wen spielen wir im Halbfinale?" fragte Lukas.

Es wurden wild Vereine in den Raum geworfen, wobei es sich einige nicht nehmen ließen, mit einem Seitenblick auf Mats den "BVB" zu nenne. "Ach nee, die dürfen ja gar nicht."

Mats nahm den Spott gutmütig entgegen. "Nächste Saison sprechen wir uns dann wieder", meinte er nur grinsend.

"Wenn ihr in der ersten Runde rausfliegt?"

"Wenn wir gewinnen", korrigierte Mats. "Ihr dürft dann aber gern mal gucken kommen, wie sich Schale und Pokal so nebeneinander machen."

"Welche Schale? Wenn ihr ihn 10 Jahren mal irgendeinen B-Pokal gewinnt, dann kommt doch höchstens die Schüssel Kartoffelsalat daneben."

"Die Tabelle kannst du aber schon lesen, oder? Und wer steht da neben der 1? Ich geb dir nen Tipp - die Mannschaft trägt wunderschöne Gelbe Trikots."

"Pissgelbe Trikots. Die sind irgendwann mal verfärbt und übrig geblieben, weil keiner sie wollte."

Manuel lachte und begann unauffällig seine Hand auf Mats Oberschenkel auf und ab zu bewegen. Im ersten Moment hatte Mats das gar nicht mitbekommen, dann biss er sich auf die Zunge. Sollte er etwas sagen? Aber damit würde er nur Aufmerksamkeit erregen und das wollte er nicht.

Also legte er nur die Hand auf Manuels um die Bewegung zu stoppen und vielleicht auch die Hand von seinem Bein zu lösen. Aber stattdessen drehte Manuel seine Hand und begann mit seinen Fingern die Innenfläche von Mats Hand zu streicheln.

Mats zuckte leicht zusammen, doch er schaffte es nicht die Hand wegzuziehen. Dafür setzte ein heftiges Kribbeln in seinem Bauch ein. Was sollte das? Verwechselte Manuel ihn mit Benni? Ja, vermutlich - aber dafür musste er schon einiges getrunken haben. Und eigentlich wirkte Manu nicht betrunken.

Er brauchte noch einen Augenblick, dann konnte er die Hand wegziehen. Manu drehte den Kopf und sah Mats mit einem unlesbaren Blick an. Dann lächelte er plötzlich. Fragend sah Mats ihn an. "Was?"

"Nichts", sagte Manuel immer noch lächelnd.

"Ich... bin nicht Benni", murmelte Mats so leise, dass nur Manuel ihn verstehen konnte.

"Das weiß ich", flüsterte Manuel zurück. "Die Brille steht dir übrigens verdammt gut."

"Oh, ich... ich wollte nicht erkannt werden."

Manu nickte. "Trotzdem. Solltest du öfter tragen."

Unwillkürlich lächelte Mats, das Kompliment kam unerwartet.

"Was tuschelt ihr beiden da eigentlich?" fragte Lukas.

Manuel grinst ihn an. "Ich versuch ihm klar zu machen, dass gelb einfach hässlich ist."

"Und? Erfolgreich?" fragte Benni lachend.

"Nein", widersprach Mats sofort. "Kennst mich doch."

"Ja, du bist so stur..."

"Ja, besser als mit so einem schlechten Geschmack durch die Gegend zu laufen."

Bevor einer der Schalker etwas dazu sagen konnte, klingelte es an der Tür.


	31. Zu dritt

"Ah, unser Essen", vermutete Manuel. "Lukas, gehst du? Geld liegt auf der Kommode."

"Warte ich komm mit", sagte Chris und stand ebenfalls auf. Manuel achtete nicht weiter darauf, sondern sah Mats wieder an. Mats schluckte leicht und wusste nicht, wie er auf den Blick reagieren sollte. Er war... freundlich. Weich. Liebevoll? Nein, das musste Mats sich einbilden.

"Magst du noch was trinken?" fragte Manuel ihn.

Mats zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. Manuel griff eine Bierflasche, öffnete sie und gab sie an Mats weiter. Dann hielt er seine eigene Flasche hin um mit Mats anzustoßen. Mats lächelte ein wenig unsicher und stieß mit seiner Flasche sacht gegen Manus.

"Prost", lächelte Manu ihn an und trank einen Schluck. Mats nickte und nahm ebenfalls einen tiefen Zug aus der Flasche.

Inzwischen wurden die Pizzen und Pasta hereingebracht. "Magst du nen Rotwein zur Pizza?", bot Manuel Mats an.

"Ich... muss nachher noch fahren", sagte Mats.

"Och, nimm dir nen Taxi. Oder so. Findest schon was. Aber der Wein ist echt gut."

"Manuel hat recht", sagte Benni. "Der Wein ist großartig."

"Hm - na gut", nickte Mats und nahm das Glas an, das Manu ihm reichte.

"Auf den schönen Abend", prostete Manuel ihm zu. Mats nickte und stieß leicht gegen das Glas. Er trank einen kleinen Schluck, in der Absicht das Glas gleich wieder abzustellen, aber der Wein war wirklich gut. Und Manuel hatte recht, er konnte sich ein Taxi zu Bennis Wohnung nehmen.

So trank er noch einen zweiten Schluck, und einen dritten, dann erst begann er mit seiner Pizza.

Sie unterhielten sich gut und Mats bemerkte kaum, dass Manuel ihm immer wieder Wein nachschenkte. Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten sich die ersten Spieler, die nach dem Spiel ziemlich geschafft waren. Manuel blieb weiter neben Mats auf der Couch sitzen, auch wenn er sich nun bequem in einen der Sessel hätte setzen können.

Sie unterhielten sich einfach weiter. Mats fühlte wieder Manus Hand auf seinem Knie. "Der letzte Rest muss noch weg", sagte Manuel, als er Mats Glas erneut mit Wein füllte.

"Nicht", protestierte Mats nicht ganz überzeugend.

"Ist der Rest", wiederholte Manu.

"Hm - na gut", nickte Mats und hielt ihm das Glas hin.

Manu nickte zufrieden und goss den Rest Wein in Mats Glas. Der lehnte sich jetzt gemütlich nach hinten und nippte vom Wein. "Der ist echt gut", lächelte er. Dabei merkte er die Auswirkungen des Alkohols immer deutlicher.

"Ich weiß", nickte Manuel. Er rutschte unauffällig ein wenig näher an Mats heran. Inzwischen fühlte Mats deutlich die Wärme, die von Manuel ausging. Er wusste nicht, wann das angefangen hatte, und seit wann sie sich so eng berührten.

Aber Manuels Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel hatte schon vor einiger Zeit begonnen, auf und ab zu streichen oder auch mal vorwitzig nach innen zu gleiten. "Ich bring dich noch zur Tür", hörte er Benni auf einmal sagen, doch nicht er selbst war gemeint, sondern Lukas, der jetzt als letzter ging.

"War ein schöner Abend, oder?" fragte Manuel leise.

"Hm - war es", konnte Mats nur zustimmen.

Manu lächelte und stellte sein Weinglas auf den Tisch. Dann griff er nach Mats, nahm es ihm aus der Hand und stellte es ebenfalls in Sicherheit ab. Etwas sehnsüchtig blickte Mats zu der letzten Pfütze im Glas.

"Ich hab noch was Besseres als Wein", wisperte Manuel.

Irgendetwas an seiner Stimme ließ es in seinem Bauch kribbeln.

"Schließ die Augen", bat Manuel.

"Was...?", fing Mats an, aber Manus bittender Blick ließ ihn verstummen, und wie gebeten schloss er die Augen.

Er fühlte Manuels Nähe noch intensiver als vorher. Dann legten sich plötzlich Finger auf seine Wangen, drehten seinen Kopf sanft in Manus Richtung. Er fühlte warmen Atem auf seiner Haut. Und dann legten sich raue, nach Wein und Pizza schmeckende Lippen auf seine.

Im ersten Moment zuckte Mats zurück, keuchte leicht auf, aber die Finger hielten ihn einfach, und wenn er ehrlich war - es fühlte sich gut an. Manuel küsste gut. Seine Zunge strich fordernd über Mats Lippen. Mit einem leisen Seufzten öffnete Mats sie, und seine Zunge kam Manus entgegen.

Manu keuchte in den Kuss und vertiefte ihn sofort. Mats spürte, wie er eine seiner Hände von seiner Wange nahm und in seinen Nacken legte. Er war völlig berauscht von dem Kuss und der Nähe von Manus Körper. Manu hatte ihn den ganzen Abend gereizt, darauf vorbereitet, jetzt zeigte das Wirkung.

Auch Manus andere Hand verschwand von seiner Wange, schob sich nach hinten in seine Locken. Er fühlte Manu leise aufkeuchen. Der Laut ließ einen Schauer durch seinen Körper laufen.

Dann drängte sich Manuel noch dichter an ihn. Er spürte die Lehne des Sofas in seinem Rücken, als Manuel ihn dagegen presste. Mats konnte nicht anders als sich an ihn drängen. Er hatte kaum bemerkt, dass Manus Hand nicht mehr in seinem Nacken lag, bis er plötzlich Finger auf seinem Bauch fühlte.

Verwundert schlug er die Augen auf.

Manus Finger hatten sich unbemerkt von ihm unter sein Shirt geschoben und strichen jetzt über seinen Bauch. Er seufzte leise auf und vertiefte den Kuss. Er spürte, wie Manu gegen seine Lippen lächelte, dann schoben sich die Finger höher. Mats zögerte kurz, dann begann er Manuel ebenfalls zu streicheln. Zunächst über dem Shirt, dann schob er die Hand darunter.

Manuel keuchte als er das erste Mal Mats Finger auf seiner nackten Haut spürte. Es fühlte sich so gut an, Mats war geschickt. Und so ruhig dabei. Angestachelt durch die Berührung, schob Manu seine Finger weiter unter Mats Shirt nach oben. Doch in dem Moment, in dem seine Finger Mats' Brustwarze berührten, schreckte Mats zurück.

"Lass dich fallen", raunte Manuel.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Benni", wisperte er.

"Was ist mit Benni?"

"Er... das geht doch nicht. Dass wir beide..."

"Wieso nicht?" fragte Manuel leise und strich über Mats Wange.

"Ich... bin doch mit Benni zusammen", murmelte Mats.

"Ich auch."

Mats schluckte. "Und deswegen können... sollen wir...?"

"Fühlt sich das hier für dich schlecht an?" fragte Manuel.

Mats zögerte, dann, als Manuel wieder über seine Wange strich, schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Warum lässt du es dann nicht einfach zu? Glaubst du, ich würde irgendwas tun, was Benni weh tut?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte noch irgendetwas einwenden, irgendetwas nagte noch in seinem Hinterkopf, aber das verschwand, als ich Manuels Lippen wieder auf seine legten.

Der Kuss begann leicht und zärtlich, gewann aber schnell an Leidenschaft. Manuel schob sich wieder näher an ihn, auf ihn fest, und streichelte ihn wieder. Wange, Nacken, Brust. Diesmal wehrte sich Mats nicht gegen Manus Finger, als diese begannen seine Brustwarzen zu reizen. Im Gegenteil drängte er sich gegen die Finger. Er schob seine Hände jetzt fester auf Manus Rücken und streichelte ihn.

"Das Shirt... stört", murmelte Manuel gegen Mats Lippen. Mats nickte, und ohne weiter nachzudenken zog er es sich über den Kopf. "Sehr schön", wisperte Manuel, als er seinen Blick über Mats Oberkörper streichen ließ.

"Du auch", bat Mats und zog am Saum von Manus Shirt. Manu zog sich das Shirt schnell über den Kopf. Er lächelte, als er Mats' Blick sah. Bewundernd und mit einem Lächeln strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Brust.

Genüsslich schloss er für einen Moment die Augen. Mats Berührungen waren noch immer ein klein wenig unsicher, aber trotzdem wunderschön. Die Finger erkundeten seine Haut, seine Schultern, seine Brust, bis sie sich schließlich auf die Brustwarzen konzentrierten. Manu machte sich nicht die Mühe sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Mats sollte spüren und hören, wie sehr ihm gefiel, was er tat.

Mit einem versonnenen Lächeln fuhr Mats fort. Manuel war ein attraktiver Mann, dass hatte er schon immer gewusst, aber ihn jetzt so zu berühren war doch etwas Besonderes. Vor allem, weil es so überraschend kam.

Er hätte nie damit gerechnet hier so mit Manuel zusammenzusitzen, ihn zu berühren und zu küssen. Und genau das tat er jetzt auch wieder, Manuel küssen.

Manu erwiderte die Küsse voller Leidenschaft und auch seine Finger setzen sich wieder in Bewegung. Er erkundete Mats' Körper und fand dabei bald die empfindlichsten Stellen. Mats konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Er wusste nur, dass er mehr wollte. Und das er die verdammte Jeans los wurden musste, die immer enger zu werden schien. Mit einer Hand machte er sich am Knopf seiner Jeans zu schaffen.

Er knurrte frustriert, als er es auch beim zweiten Versuch nicht schaffte. Plötzlich waren Finger da, die seine Hand sanft zur Seite schoben und den Knopf öffneten. Sie zogen auch noch den Reißverschluss etwas nach unten und nahmen so viel von dem unangenehmen Druck.

Mats keuchte erleichtert, das aber schnell zu einem Stöhnen wurde, als sich die Finger in seine Hose schoben. "Manu", keuchte er auf, dann zog er sich leicht zurück, als sich das schlechte Gewissen wieder meldete. Das hier war nicht Benni, sondern Manuel.

"Shh, entspann dich. Es ist alles ok..."

Die Hand in seiner Hose blieb still, stattdessen fühlte er wieder Finger in seinem Nacken, die ihn beruhigend streichelten. Auch die Finger auf seiner Brust... Mats riss die Augen auf. Woher zum Teufel hatte Manuel die dritte Hand?

Doch es war keine dritte Hand, es war Benni, der neben dem Sofa stand und ihn anlächelte.

"Benni", wisperte Mats.

Das Lächeln wurde breiter, dann setzte sich Benni neben ihn. Er lehnte sich vor, bis seine Lippen leicht die von Mats berührten. Es kribbelte in seinem Bauch, besonders, als Manuel sich ihm ebenfalls näherte und ihn unter dem Ohr küsste.

Mats Augen schlossen sich flatternd. Er war wehrlos, gegen die beiden. Und das nutzten die beiden aus. Küssten ihn überall, streichelte ihn, liebkosten ihn. Mats wusste kaum noch, welche Hand zu wem gehörte oder welches Lippenpaar sich grade auf seins presste. Wessen Lippen sich um seine Brust kümmerten und ihn reizten, sich langsam tiefer schoben und sich um seinen Bauchnabel kümmerten.

"Heb deine Hüften an", forderte Benni ihn heiser auf.

Mats nickte leicht und stemmte sich auf seine Beine. Einen Moment später waren die Jeans und auch die engen Shorts darunter verschwunden. Eine Hand - Bennis? - schloss sich um seinen harten Schwanz. Er stöhnte leise auf, als die Hand begann sich zu bewegen. Nein, Benni war es nicht, der fühlte sich anders an. Nicht so fest und rau.

"Er ist gut, oder?" wisperte Benni ihm ins Ohr. Mats nickte leicht, zum Sprechen fühlte er sich nicht mehr in der Lage.

"Aber findest du nicht, dass er noch viel zu viel an hat?" Wieder ein Nicken, und jetzt handelte Mats - er tastete nach einer Jeans und öffnete den Knopf. Ohne zu merken, dass es Bennis war. Benni stöhnte auf, als Mats Hand dabei über die deutliche Beule in seiner Jeans strich.

Etwas irritiert sah Mats ihn an, folgte seinem Blick und grinste dann. "Hast auch noch zu viel an", raunte er dann.

"Damit hat Mats völlig recht", sagte Manu grinsend.

Er löste sich von Mats und half Benni aus den Jeans. "Wollen wir umziehen? Ins Schlafzimmer? Ist bequemer." Benni nickte sofort, während er versuchte Manuels Jeansknopf zu öffnen.

Mats war sich nicht ganz so sicher, aber wenn Benni und Manuel beide dafür waren... Zögernd richtete er sich auf. Benni griff nach Mats Hand und lächelte ihn an. Auch Manu lächelte leicht, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Mats kurz. Dann griff auch er nach Mats freier Hand und gemeinsam mit Benni zog er Mats vom Sofa hoch.

Auf dem Weg zum Schlafzimmer verloren sie die letzten Kleidungsstücke. Benni hatte sich eng an Mats Rücken geschmiegt und er spürte immer wieder wie Bennis Schwanz gegen seinen Po stieß, als sie mehr oder weniger zum Bett stolperten.

Manu hatte, in der Hoffnung, dass sein Plan funktionierte, schon Gleitgel und eine Packung Kondome auf dem Nachttisch bereit gestellt. Dass es aber so einfach gehen würde, hatte er nicht zu hoffen gewagt. Und Benni hatte genau das getan, was er gehofft hatte - erst abwarten, und dann, im richtigen Moment, mitmachen.

Benni hatte Mats inzwischen sanft zu sich aufs Bett gezogen und in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verstrickt. Einen Moment lang ließ Manuel sie alleine. Es sah unheimlich erotisch aus, wie die beiden sich gedankenverloren küssten. Die Hände gingen langsam auf Wanderschaft, strichen durch Haare und über nackte Haut. Manuel konnte sich nicht helfen und ließ seine Hand zwischen seine Beine wandern.

"Komm her", bat Benni ihn nach einem Moment. "Musst das nicht alleine machen."

Manuel grinste und schob sich zu den beiden aufs Bett. Er schmiegte sich von hinten an Mats und küsste seinen Nacken. Die weichen Haare streichelten dabei sein Gesicht. Er streckte eine Hand aus, bis er mit den Fingern Bennis Hüfte berühren konnte. Benni stutzte kurz, dann grinste er und beendete den heißen Kuss. Er richtete sich auf und sah zu Manu.

Manu ließ sich davon nicht stören, sondern küsste weiter Mats Nacken und Schultern. Er fühlte, wie Bennis Hände jetzt über seine Seite strichen, dann zogen sie ihn dichter an Mats heran. Mats stöhnte auf, als sich Manuels Körper fest an seinen Rücken schmiegte.

Dann legte sich Manus Arm um seinen Körper, und raue, aber geschickte Finger strichen um seine Brustwarze. "Bist da empfindlich, hm?", raunte Manu weich.

Mats konnte nur nicken.

"Schön", flüsterte Manu und massierte die Brustwarze weiter.

"Gott, ihr seht so heiß aus", wisperte Benni.

Manu lachte leise und schmiegte sich noch enger an Mats. Benni streckte eine Hand aus und strich erst über Manus Seite, dann über Mats. Es war unbeschreiblich, jetzt doch mit den beiden im Bett zu liegen. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er, seit Manu es vorgeschlagen, doch immer wieder darüber nachgedacht. Aber die Realität war heißer, als jede Vorstellung.

Die beiden da zusammen zu sehen war schlicht heiß, zu sehen, wie sie sich berührten, erregten, wie Manu sich an Mats schmiegte... Eigentlich hätte er eifersüchtig sein müssen, aber dazu gefiel ihm der Anblick viel zu sehr. Er liebte diese beiden Männer nicht nur, weil sie verdammt gut aussahen, aber es fiel ihm immer wieder auf. Und die beiden zusammen waren halt einfach total heiß.

"Willst du etwa nur zugucken?" fragte Manuel heiser und sah Benni voller Verlangen an.

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. "Trotzdem seid ihr heiß zusammen", raunte er, als er sich wieder an Mats schmiegte.

Mats schob sofort seine Hände auf Bennis Rücken und zog ihn fest an sich.

Benni lachte leise und küsste ihn wieder. "Gefällt dir, was?"

Mats nickte wortlos. Sprechen konnte und wollte er nicht. Sein Mund war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Benni zu küssen.  
Und nicht nur der Kuss lenkte ihn ab, sondern auch Manuels Finger, die ihn weiter streichelten und reizten.

Eine Hand von Manuel war inzwischen über seinen Bauch nach unten gewanderte, zwischen seine Beine, allerdings ohne seinen Schwanz direkt zu berühren.  
Mats spreizte die Beine, nicht unwillkürlich, sondern ganz bewusst, um es Manuel zu erleichtern ihn überall zu berühren.

Manuel stieß ein dumpfes Grollen aus und ließ seine Hand noch tiefer zwischen Mats Beine gleiten.

Währenddessen küsste Benni ihn weiter, leidenschaftlich und heiß. Irgendwann griff er nach Mats' Hand und schob sie auf seinen Hintern.  
Sofort begann Mats ihn dort zu streicheln. Dann fühlte er endlich Manuels Finger an seinem Schwanz. Er stöhnte in Bennis Mund und zuckte Manus Hand entgegen.

"Du bist so heiß... so geil", raunte Manuel in seinen Nacken.

"Gefällt dir, was Manu macht?" wisperte Benni und schob nun ebenfalls eine Hand nach unten in Richtung von Mats Schwanz.

Mats nickte leicht dann wollte er Benni wieder küssen. Der erwiderte den Kuss nur kurz, dann schob er sich nach unten, an Mats Körper entlang.

Mats stockte der Atem.

Bennis Lippen wanderten tiefer, über die Brust, den Bauch, bis er an Mats' Schwanz angekommen war.  
Er strich einmal mit der Zunge über die Länge von Mats Schwanz, ehe er seine Lippen über die Spitze stülpte.

In diesem Moment fühlte Mats, wie Manu mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang. Er keuchte auf und wusste kaum mehr, worauf er sich konzentrieren sollte - Bennis Mund oder Manuels Finger.

"Shht, entspann dich", bat Manuel leise und küsste wieder seinen Nacken. Er drehte sich kurz zur Seite und angelte nach Gel und Kondomen.

Mats bekam kaum mit, was Manuel tat, dazu lenkte ihn Benni viel zu sehr ab. Auch das Klacken der Tube bekam Mats nicht mit, er fühlte nur irgendwann, wie Manuels Finger leicht in ihn hinein glitten.

Manu musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht zu schnell vorzugehen. Er hatte sich schon den ganzen Abend darauf gefreut, hatte gehofft, dass sich Mats darauf einlassen würde, und jetzt lag er hier, vor ihm, und war so erotisch und heiß...

Und Mats machte es ihm auch nicht grade leicht, sondern bewegte sich seinem Finger entgegen. Schon bald nahm Manuel zwei, dann drei Finger zur Hilfe.

"Mach", forderte ihn Mats schließlich heiser auf.

Er hörte, wie Manuel das Kondom auspackte und sich überzog, dann fühlte er ihn schon in sich eindringen. Langsam und vorsichtig schob sich Manuel tiefer und tiefer in Mats.

Dabei keuchte er leise, und schließlich biss er Mats leicht in den Nacken.

Mats stöhnte auf und krallte eine Hand in Bennis Haar. Der keuchte nun ebenfalls, dieser etwas ruppigere Umgang machte ihn ungeheuer an.

Er schob seine Hand nach unten, zwischen seine Beine und umfasste fest seinen Schwanz. Er fühlte, wie Manu in Mats stieß, denn im selben Rhythmus stieß Mats seinerseits in seinen Mund. Es war unglaublich, das so zu fühlen und zu erleben. Unvergleichlich und kaum zu beschreiben.

So dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis er fühlte, wie Mats sich verkrampfte. Er stieß, von Manuel angetrieben, noch ein, zwei Mal zu, dann kam er.

Benni bemühte sich alles zu schlucken, aber Mats kam so heftig, dass er keine Chance hatte. So lief ihm schließlich das Sperma aus den Mundwinkeln. Allein das Gefühl empfand er als so geil, dass er im nächsten Moment selbst kam.

Kaum eine Sekunde später hörte er, wie Manuel laut stöhnte, als er ebenfalls kam.


	32. Mitglied im Club

Ein, zwei kleine Anmerkungen zum letzten Kapitel:  
Erstmal finden wir es spannend, wie unterschiedlich dieses Kapitel wahr genommen wird. Einige findens toll, andere ärgern sich, dass Mats so eingeknickt ist.  
Zumindest ist er nicht (nur) wegen des Alkohols eingeknickt. Manuel und er haben zusammen eine Flasche Wein niedergemacht, vielleicht haben auch noch andere mitgeholfen. Das ist genug um lockerer zu werden, aber nicht genug für einen Vollrausch mit Filmriss.

So, nach diesem Vorwort zum nächsten Kapitel:

~~~~~~~~~~

Einen Moment lang blieben sie noch so liegen, dann rutschte Benni wieder hoch. Atemlos kuschelte er sich an Mats Körper und suchte seine Lippen.

Der verzog kurz das Gesicht, als er sich selbst schmeckte, dann erwiderte er den Kuss. So abgelenkt bekam er kaum mit, wie sich Manuel vorsichtig aus ihm zurück zog.

Der schmiegte sich gleich an ihn und küsste seinen Nacken zärtlich.

Mats lächelte gegen Bennis Lippen als er das spürte. Etwas zögerlich löste sich Benni von den Lippen und sah ihn forschend an.

"Hm?" machte Mats und öffnete die Augen.

"Schön, hm?", fragte Benni leise.

Mats nickte. Er fühlte sich unglaublich... geborgen in den Armen der beiden. Beide hielten ihn, streichelten ihn zärtlich, küssten ihn. Zeigten ihm, wie sehr sie ihn mochten. Liebten?  
Ein wenig zögernd drehte er den Kopf und sah zu Manu. Ein Lächeln empfang ihn, ein warmes, zärtliches Lächeln, dann stemmte sich Manu ein wenig hoch um ihn ebenfalls zu küssen.

"Du schmeckst gut", wisperte Manu.

Bevor Mats reagieren konnte, lachte Benni leise. "Sag ich doch."

"Ihr... spinnt beide", murmelte Mats mit einem Lächeln.

"Tun wir", grinste Manu und küsste ihn erneut.

Mats konnte nicht anders und erwiderte den Kuss.

Irgendwann löste sich Benni von ihm. "Ich mach mich bettfertig, ihr könnt ja noch ein bisschen bleiben", lächelte er und strich beiden über die Schulter.

"Beeil dich", sagte Manuel lächelnd.

Benni grinste und verschwand aus dem Schlafzimmer. Beide sahen ihm nach, bis die Tür hinter ihm klappte.

Dann sah Manuel wieder Mats an und strich ihm leicht durch die Haare.

Mats schluckte leicht. Das Lächeln, das auf Manus Lippen lag, war... so zärtlich und liebevoll.

"Das... das war überraschend", wisperte Mats.

"Aber schön, oder?"

Mats nickte. "Ja, sehr schön."

Das Lächeln, das eben noch fragend gewirkt hatte, wurde jetzt fester. "Dann ist ja gut", meinte Manuel und küsste ihn erneut.

Automatisch schloss Mats die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss.

"Ihr macht also schon weiter?", hörten sie Benni irgendwann lachen.

"Klar. Wenn du uns einfach verlässt", grinste Manuel ihn an.

"Ihr fangt wohl gern ohne mich an", grinste Benni.

Mats drehte den Kopf und sah ein wenig unsicher zu Benni.

Der lächelte ihn nur an. "Lasst ihr mich wieder mitmachen?"

"Komm her", sagte Mats sofort.

Benni lächelte und legte sich wieder an seine freie Seite. "Und ihr? Wollt ihr auch noch ins Bad?"

"Dazu muss ich aufstehen", brummte Mats wenig begeistert.

"Mach schon", meinte Benni und strich ihm durch die verschwitzten Haare.

Mats zog eine Grimasse, richtete sich aber langsam auf.

"Geht’s? '", fragte Manuel besorgt.

Mats nickte. "Alles ok." Er rutschte aus dem Bett und streckte sich leicht.

"Ich komm gleich mit", beschloss Manuel und rutschte ebenfalls vom Bett

"Und mich lasst ihr hier allein?" fragte Benni seufzend.

"Wir beeil... Kannst ja mitkommen", grinste Manuel ihn an.

Benni legte den Kopf schief und überlegte. "Ich halt das Bett warm", entschied er dann.

"Dann beeilen wir uns", versprach Mats und griff nach Manuels Hand.

Manuel schob automatisch seine Finger zwischen Mats' und folgte ihm ins Bad.

Mit einem Lächeln legte sich Benni zurück in das Kissen und zog die Decke über sich. Unglaublich, sie schienen es wirklich geschafft zu haben.

Mats hatte sich völlig fallen lassen. Ihnen vertraut. Und es war berauschend gewesen. Mit zwei Männern im Bett - mehr noch, mit zwei Männern, die er liebte. Und zwei Männern, die sich darauf eingelassen hatten.

Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich noch. Er würde nie wieder zwischen den beiden wählen müssen. Es würde keine strikt getrennten Mats- oder Manuel-Tage mehr geben.  
Er würde seine Tage mit Mats oder Manuel verbringen, oder mit beiden zusammen. Oder alleine, und die beiden... Die Vorstellung war... "Nicht einschlafen", protestierte eine fröhliche Stimme, und ein schwerer Körper warf sich neben ihn auf die Matratze.

Ein zweiter Körper schob sich von hinten an ihn.

"Hmm", machte er genießerisch. "Schön."

"Du siehst ziemlich zufrieden aus", stellte Manuel grinsend fest.

"Klar bin ich zufrieden", grinste Benni und küsste die Schulter, die er erreichen konnte.

Manuel beugte sich vor und küsste Benni sanft. Als er sich wieder löste, legten sich die nächsten Lippen auf seine. Benni seufzte zufrieden gegen Mats Lippen.

Auch dieser Kuss war eher müde als leidenschaftlich.

"Schlaf gut'", wisperte Mats.

"Du auch. Ihr auch", lächelte Benni und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Mats lächelte und zog Benni dicht an sich. Dann sah er Manuel an.

"Schlaf gut", lächelte der und reckte sich kurz um ihn ebenfalls zu küssen.

Mats erwiderte den Kuss. "Du auch."

"Hmm", machte Manuel leise, dann kuschelte er sich an Benni.

Benni bekam das grade noch so mit, dann war er auch eingeschlafen - eingekuschelte zwischen Mats und Manuel.

 

 

Mats hatte phantastisch geschlafen, aber beim Aufwachen fühlte er dennoch jeden Knochen. "Grrmm", stöhnte er, als er die Augen aufschlug.

Er war dicht an Benni gekuschelt, was definitiv ein guter Weg war, um aufzuwachen. Auf der anderen Seite spürte er noch jemanden, Manuel. Wann war er in die Mitte gerutscht? Und vor allem - warum war das so dermaßen unbequem? Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, aber Manuel verhinderte das ziemlich effektiv.

"Bäh", knurrte er und versuchte unter ihm rauszurutschen.

Manu gab ein tiefes Brummen von sich und festigte den Griff um Mats Hüfte.

"Manu... lass das", murrte Mats.

Wieder brummte Manuel nur.

"Wir brauchen ne neue Matratze", knurrte Mats unwirsch.

"Wasn los?" nuschelte Benni.

"Das ist unbequem hier. Und jetzt lass mich auf deine Seite."

"Komm her", murmelte Benni und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite.

"Danke", murmelte Mats und kuschelte sich eng an ihn. "Die Besucherritze ist hart."

"Sagen wir Manu... wenn er aufwacht", gähnte Benni.

Mats grinste leicht und vergrub sein Gesicht an Bennis Hals. Dann schlief er wieder ein.

 

 

Das nächste Mal wurde er sehr viel sanfter geweckt - warme Lippen erkundeten seinen Nacken und von irgendwoher drang der Duft von frischem Kaffee zu ihm.

"Hmm", machte er genüsslich. "Schön. Manu?"

"Hhm", kam es von Manuel.

Träge schlug Mats die Augen auf.

"Benni ist in der Küche", erklärte Manuel sofort. Mats drehte sich zu ihm.

"Morgen", lächelte Manuel ihn an. Mats küsste ihn und erwiderte das Lächeln.

Manuel strich ihm eine Locke aus der Stirn. "Wie geht‘s dir?"

"Gut geht‘s. Besser als erwartet - nach so einem Abend. Und du hast das alles geplant?"

"Abstreiten bringt vermutlich nichts", grinste Manuel.

"Nicht viel, nein", schüttelte Mats den Kopf.

"Ja, ich hab es geplant. Ich... das konnte so nicht weitergehen", sagte Manuel ehrlich.

Mats nickte. "Hattest es ja schon öfter vorgeschlagen."

"Und warum hast du dich immer gesträubt?"

"Konnte es mir einfach nicht vorstellen. Mit zwei Männern... Sex nur für den Spaß, das ist nicht so mein Ding."

Manuel schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann hast du nicht verstanden, was ich will, Mats."

"Hm?", machte Mats leise.

"Es geht mir nicht nur um den Sex. Als ich gesagt habe, ich will eine Beziehung zu dritt, dann meinte ich damit auch eine Beziehung. Keine Bettgeschichte."

"Und das willst du wirklich durchziehen?"

Manuel nickte. "Wir können es zumindest versuchen."

"Und wenn du gehst? Nach München?"

Manuel schluckte. "Ich... keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass ich Benni nicht verlieren will. Und das du mir nicht egal bist."

"Bist du mir auch nicht", gab Mats zu.

"Warum versuchen wir es dann nicht einfach? Lassen den Rest einfach auf uns zu kommen?"

"Unter einer Bedingung", forderte Mats.

"Welche?"

"Kauf dir ne neue Matratze. In der Besucherritze schlaf ich nie wieder!"

Manuel lachte auf. "Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du der Prinz auf der Erbse bist!"

"Leg du dich doch mal rein", forderte Mats ihn auf.

"Eigentlich hab ich ne bessere Idee", grinste Manuel und rollte sich auf Mats.

Erschrocken keuchte Mats auf, dann grinste er. "Ok, aber zum Schlafen bist du mir zu schwer!"

"Ich bin nicht schwer!"

"Doch. Bestimmt schwerer als Benni."

"Benni ist ja auch nen Strich in der Landschaft", grinste Manuel. "Aber das nennt man nicht schwer, sondern muskulös und durchtrainiert."

"Mehr Gewicht als Benni", meinte Mats.

"Muskulöser als Benni!"

"Hast mehr Kilo."

"Warum seid ihr Dortmunder eigentlich immer so frech?"

"Muss mich jetzt doch sogar gegen zwei Schalker durchsetzen - das wird noch hart. Vielleicht sollte ich doch nicht zustimmen."

"Kommt gar nicht in die Tüte", sagte Manuel und erstickte jedes weitere Wort von Mats mit einem Kuss.

Gerne erwiderte Mats den Kuss, vertiefte ihn auch gleich und legte die Arme auf seinen Rücken.

"Kaum verlass ich den Raum, seid ihr schon wieder am Knutschen!" kam es belustigt aus Richtung Tür.

"Wir haben dich ja nicht rausgeschmissen - bist freiwillig gegangen", grinste Manuel.

"Um euch Frühstück zu machen."

"Bist nen Schatz", lächelte Mats. "Und... wo ist das Frühstück?"

"In der Küche, wo sonst?"

"Und jetzt willst du, dass wir aufstehen?"

Benni nickte. "Leider müsst ihr das sogar. Wir haben nämlich alle so was wie Training."

"Blöde Vorstellung. Und Mats auch noch länger als wir."

Mats seufzte tief. "Heute Abend ist auch noch so ne blöde Veranstaltung, wo ich hin muss..."

"Echt? Mist", hörte er von Manuel. "Was meinst du, wann bist du fertig?"

"Gegen 8 oder so..."

"Dann kommst du hinterher zu uns. Zu Benni oder mir", beschloss Manu einfach.

"Wir kochen auch was", fügte Benni hinzu.

Mats lächelte. "Das klingt gut."

"Wo steht eigentlich dein Wagen?" fragte Manuel.

"Am Stadion. Eurem. Hoffe ich zumindest."

"Dann müssen wir uns mit dem Frühstücken echt beeilen", sagte Benni.

"Schade", murmelte Manuel und machte sich von ihm los.

"Los ihr beide, ab ins Bad", sagte Benni. "Ich schmier solange schon mal Brötchen."

"Ey, ey", salutierte Manu und rutschte aus dem Bett.

Mats lachte und stemmte sich ebenfalls hoch.

"Na komm", forderte er Manuel auf und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

Benni beobachtete lächelnd, wie Manuel Mats Hand ergriff und sich hochziehen ließ. Er hatte Angst gehabt, dass Mats nach dem Aufwachen Panik kriegen würde. Aber die blieb zu seiner Erleichterung aus. Mats schien es einfach so zu akzeptieren.

Anscheinend hatte Manuel ihn wirklich überzeugen können. Er musste den Torhüter später fragen, was er mit Mats besprochen hatte, um dessen Meinung so zu ändern. Jetzt standen die beiden wohl einfach einträchtig zusammen Zähneputzen.

Strahlend ging Benni zurück in die Küche, um wie versprochen die Brötchen zu schmieren. Er war gerade damit fertig, als die beiden angezogen in die Küche kamen.

"Perfekt", sagte er und stand auf um den Kaffee zu holen.

Die beiden setzten sich, und Mats griff nach dem ersten Nutellabrötchen. Benni schenkte schnell die drei Kaffeebecher voll und setzte sich ebenfalls. Auch, wenn sie nicht viel Zeit hatten, genossen sie das Frühstück. Sie sprachen nicht viel, aber die Nähe zwischen ihnen war einfach spürbar.

"Musst du noch nach Hause oder hast du alles dabei?", wollte Manuel irgendwann von Mats wissen.

"Alles im Wagen", sagte Mats. "Ich... hatte ja eigentlich vor bei Benni zu übernachten, also hatte ich alles eingepackt."

"Dann brauchen wir nicht zu hetzen", nickte Manu zufrieden. "Aber trotzdem müssen wir langsam los."

"Schade", sagte Mats.

"Wir sehen uns ja heute Abend", lächelte Benni ihn an.

Mats lächelte sofort. "Ja. Heute Abend."

"Also, los?"

Mats und Benni nickten und standen auf. Schnell packte Manu ein paar Sachen ein, dann zogen sie Jacken und Schuhe an. Bevor Benni jedoch die Tür öffnen konnte, hielt Manu ihn zurück.

"Was?" fragte Benni überrascht.

"Will noch nen Kuss von euch."

Benni lächelte und drehte sich zu Manu. "Den kannst du gern haben."

Sie küssten sich zärtlich, bis Manu den Kuss unterbrach und sich Mats zuwandte. Mats trat ohne zögern zu ihm und küsste ihn. Manu schloss die Augen und genoss den Kuss.

"Hab ich euch schon gesagt, wie heiß ihr zusammen ausseht?" fragte Benni.

"Findest du?", sah Mats ihn überrascht an.

Benni nickte. "Sehr heiß."

Manu grinste. "Mats ist ja auch verdammt heiß."

"Hab ich euch schon gesagt, dass ihr spinnt?" fragte Mats grinsend.

"Noch nicht. Aber ich glaub, das werden wir noch öfter zu hören kriegen."

"Ich werd euch regelmäßig dran erinnern", versprach Mats.

"Dann ist gut, das ist doch ne gute Basis für eine Beziehung", lächelte Manu und küsste ihn noch einmal.

"Jetzt aber raus mit euch", lachte Benni und gab beiden einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

Mats grinste und drehte sich noch mal um. "Will auch noch nen Abschiedskuss von dir."

Benni schlang die Arme um Mats Hals und presste seine Lippen auf Mats Mund.

Mats lächelte in den Kuss und hielt ihn einen Moment lang ganz fest. Es war komisch, ihre Beziehung änderte sich gerade ganz massiv. Aber irgendwie... störte ihn das nicht. Es war eher, dass er etwas dazugewonnen hatte.

So lächelte er Benni zärtlich an, als er den Kuss beendete.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Benni.

"Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte Mats zärtlich.

"Kommt ihr zwei, ihr dürft heute Abend weiter schmachten", drängelte Manu.

"Du schmachtest ja wohl genauso mit", protestierte Mats und drückte ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann öffnete er die Wohnungstür.

"Ja, ich gebs zu, ich bin auch Mitglied im Club", lachte Manuel und schob Benni vor sich aus der Wohnung.


	33. Hafendirnen und Lustsklaven

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus, fuhren dann aber getrennt zum Stadion. Benni nahm Mats mit, um ihn dann direkt bei seinem Wagen abzusetzen.

"Wusstest du eigentlich, was Manuel plant?" fragte Mats, als er mit Benni allein im Wagen saß.

Benni zögerte, dann nickte er leicht. "Nicht ganz, nur dass er dich überzeugen wollte."

"Kam... ziemlich überraschend."

„Ich wusste nicht genau, was er vorhatte, aber nachdem ich Lukas raus gebracht hatte, hatte ich schon so was geahnt. Ich hab dann in der Küche bisschen aufgeräumt um euch Zeit zu lassen, und als ich dann zurückkam... ihr saht toll aus zusammen.“

"Findest du?"

Benni nickte heftig. "Ich hatte gedacht, es würde sich komisch anfühlen, aber ihr zusammen... das ist wirklich schön"

"Ich hätte auch gedacht, dass ich mehr... aber es war so einfach, sich fallen zu lassen", sagte Mats leise und sah aus dem Seitenfenster. "Sollte ich mich nicht eigentlich schäbig fühlen, weil ich dich... irgendwie ja betrogen habe?"

"Manu ist toll, was?", lächelte Benni ein wenig versonnen. "So anders als du. Was nicht heißt, dass du weniger toll wärst. Und nein, du hast mich doch nicht betrogen!"

"Ich hab nen anderen Mann geküsst, als du nicht da warst", sagte Mats und sah wieder zu Benni.

"Ich auch", meinte Benni nur.

Mats grinste schief. "Das war ja aber abgesprochen."

"Das mit Manu doch auch."

"Vermutlich. Und es war ja auch wirklich schön. Manuel... ich kann es gar nicht richtig beschreiben. Er hat so eine... intensive Art."

Benni nickte heftig. "Und du bist... weicher, irgendwie. Liebevoller. Bei dir hat man das Gefühl, geborgen zu sein. Verehrt zu werden."

Ein wenig verlegen senkte Mats den Blick. Er schob für einen Moment seine Hand auf Bennis Oberschenkel und drückte leicht zu.

Benni legte seine Hand auf Mats und strich darüber. "Ihr beide seid etwas ganz Besonderes. Deswegen konnte ich mich auch nicht entscheiden.“

"Meinst du, wir kriegen das hin? So eine Beziehung zu dritt?"

"Ich denke ja. Ich hoffe, es gibt keine Eifersucht mehr zwischen euch. Zwischen uns, denn ihr beide... versteht euch ja auch ziemlich gut."

Unwillkürlich wanderten Mats Gedanken zum Abend zurück. Zu dem Gefühl, Manuel zu küssen, ihn zu berühren, ihn in sich zu spüren.

Er erinnerte sich auch an die kleinen Zärtlichkeiten, die sie ausgetauscht hatten, auch, als Benni nicht da gewesen war. "Und wie ist das für dich? Wenn Manu und ich...?"

"Du meinst abgesehen davon, wie heiß ihr seid?" fragte Benni grinsend.

Mats erwiderte das Grinsen, das ihn irgendwie beruhigte. "Ja, mal davon abgesehen."

"Ich liebe euch beide. Und euch so zu sehen... es fühlt sich gut an. Ich fühl mich nicht mehr so zerrissen. Nicht mehr gezwungen mich zu entscheiden."

Mats lächelte. "Du musst dich nicht entscheiden."

Benni strahlte ihn an. Hätten sie jetzt nicht im Auto gesessen, dann hätte er ihn jetzt sofort geküsst.

"Ich hab allerdings ne Bedingung gestellt", sagte Mats.

"Was für eine?", fragte Benni nach.

"Das sich Manu ne neue Matratze zulegt", grinste Mats.

Benni lachte auf. "Sollten wir beide auch mal überlegen", meinte Benni.

"Bei mir ist dann ein ganz neues Bett fällig", sagte Mats. "Für drei wird das glaub ich ziemlich eng."

"Dann lass uns demnächst mal aussuchen gehen", lächelte Benni.

Mats nickte. "Kaum zu glauben, dass ich jetzt wirklich ne Beziehung mit zwei Männern führe... Vor ein paar Wochen hatte ich nicht mal einen Freund!"

Benni lachte. "Ich glaub, so wie jetzt ist es besser."

"Viel besser", stimmte Mats ihm zu.

"Wenn du es auch so siehst, dann ist gut", lächelte Benni.

"Ich brauch vielleicht noch ein bisschen, um mich komplett daran zu gewöhnen, aber... gestern Abend war unglaublich und heute Morgen mit euch beiden aufzuwachen..."

"Zeit brauchen wir wohl alle drei. Aber wenn du dich darauf einlassen willst, dann klappt das auch."

Mats nickte. "Ja, irgendwie kriegen wir das schon hin. Zu dritt."

Benni strahlte ihn an und drückte kurz seine Hand. Dann bog er zum Parkplatz des Stadions ein.

"Mein Auto lebt noch", stellte Mats grinsend fest.

"Unglaublich!", lachte Benni. "Warst aber auch echt mutig."

"Find ich auch. Ich hoffe die bösen Schalker-Autos haben es nicht verdorben."

"Die haben den Flüchtling sicher gut aufgenommen", grinste Benni. "Also, wegen heute Abend..."

"Ich komm zu dir und bekomme Futter", grinste Mats.

"Ok, abgemacht. Rufst du an, wann du loskommst, dann weiß ich, wann das Essen fertig sein soll."

Mats nickte. "Kein Problem."

"Ok, dann... schmeiß ich dich her raus und parke dann drüben", deutete er zum Spielerparkplatz.

Mats schob seine Hand auf Bennis Oberschenkel. "Bis heute Abend. Und trainier schön brav."

„Du auch. Ich freu mich auf heute Abend", lächelte Benni ihn an.

"Ich mich auch", lächelte Mats zurück und schnallte sich dann ab.

Benni lächelte ihn ein wenig verträumt an, als er ausstieg.

Er verfolgte Mats mit den Augen, bis dieser in seinem Wagen saß und los fuhr. So ganz konnte er es noch nicht fassen, dass er tatsächlich mit beiden zusammen war.  
Natürlich hatte er gehofft, dass Manus Plan erfolg hatte, aber daran geglaubt hatte er eigentlich nicht. Viel mehr hatte er einen großen Streit mit bösen Anschuldigungen erwartet.

Aber es war das genaue Gegenteil eingetreten. Sie hatten das große Problem einfach klären können.  
Und jetzt war er wirklich mit Manuel und Mats zusammen. Sie mussten sicher noch an einigen Stellen ihrer Beziehung arbeiten, aber sie alle drei wollten es.

Ein Hupen hinter ihm, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah sich um und erblickte Manuel in seinem Wagen.  
Unwillkürlich lächelte er. Manu hob einen Arm, winkte und fuhr dann zu seinem angestammten Platz.  
Benni folgte ihm und stellte sich ebenfalls auf seinen Parkplatz. Manu war schon ausgestiegen und wartete mit der Tasche in der Hand auf ihn.

"Hey.“

"Hey", lächelte Benni.

"Und? Konntest du ihn loswerden?"

"Ich bin ihn leider losgeworden", sagte Benni.

"Wir haben ihn ja heute Abend wieder", lächelte Manuel.

Benni nickte. "Er hat mir übrigens von seiner Bedingung erzählt."

"Bedingung? Ach, das Bett", grinste Manu. "Er ist aber auch echt ein Prinz auf der Erbse."

Benni lachte. "Nen Spitznamen hat er also schon mal weg. Aber er meinte auch, dass er dann wohl ein ganzes neues Bett braucht. Zwei Schalker und nen Dortmunder hält es wohl nicht aus."

"Na so wild waren wir gestern doch gar nicht", grinste Manuel. "Aber... ist schön, dass er so denkt. Dass er es jetzt so ernst nimmt."

"Wenn er sich einmal auf was eingelassen hat, dann ist er immer mit vollem Einsatz dabei", sagte Benni. "Er macht keine halben Sachen."

Manuel nickte. "Das ist schön. Ich nämlich auch nicht."

"Dann sind wir uns ja alle einig."

Manuel nickte. "Also kriegen wir das auch hin. So, und jetzt sollten wir rein und Mats erstmal vergessen."

Benni seufzte. "Na gut, du Sklaventreiber von Kapitän!"

Manuel lachte. "Das ist hier meine Aufgabe. Und zu Hause... müssen wir das noch sehen."

Benni zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Sollen wir dann deine... Leichtmatrosen sein?"

"Ich dachte da eher an Hafendirnen", lachte Manuel und ging los.

"Hafendirnen!?!"

"Na, ich der Kapitän, und ihr die, die mit mir ins Bett gehen. Was sonst?", lachte Manuel weiter.

"Träum weiter Schatz."

"Was seid ihr dann?"

"Hm... da muss ich mal mit Mats drüber sprechen", meinte Benni grinsend.

"Mach das", forderte Manuel ihn auf und hielt ihm die Tür auf. "Und jetzt los."

"Ich sag ja, Sklaventreiber", lachte Benni und ging durch die Tür.

"Lustsklaven - das klingt auch nicht schlecht", überlegte Manu mit einem Grinsen.

"Und als nächstes besorgst du uns Ketten und Peitschen?"

"Och, das werde ich mal sehen. Handschellen haben auf jeden Fall etwas", grinste Manuel.

"Mit rosa Plüsch drum?"

"Wenn du drauf stehst?"

"Wie soll ich mich denn jetzt aufs Training konzentrieren?" fragte Benni lachend.

"Och, das ist doch nicht mein Problem!"

"Nicht?" fragte Benni. "Du bist aber für das Problem verantwortlich mein Lieber."

"Was kann ich für deine dreckige Phantasie?"

"Denk mal an gestern Abend", deutete Benni nur an.

"Was soll da gewesen sein?"

Benni schnaubte und stieß Manuel mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. "Warte nur, bis wir zu Hause sind!"

Manuel lachte leise. "So, husch ab in die Kabine!"

"Ja doch, das du immer so drängelst!" meinte Benni und stieß die Kabinentür auf.

"Will keine Überstunden machen müssen. Muss schließlich noch ne Matratze kaufen."

Benni lachte auf, woraufhin sich ein paar Spieler, die schon in der Kabine waren und sich umzogen, verwirrt zu ihm drehten.

Benni sagte nichts dazu, sondern ging nach einem kurzen Gruß zu seinem Platz Auch Manu ging zielstrebig zu seinem Spind um sich umzuziehen.  
Dabei sah er kaum auf, und schon gar nicht zu Benni.

Dann hätte er nur unweigerlich an die letzten Stunden denken müssen und dann wäre es mit seiner Konzentration Essig gewesen. Das einzig tröstlich war, dass sie heute nur leichtes Training nach dem Spiel gestern hatten.

Für diese eine Stunde, vielleicht noch weniger, würde er sich schon darauf konzentrieren können. Länger sicher nicht, denn dafür war der Abend zu intensiv gewesen.

Schnell machte er sich fertig und wartete auf Benni, um mit ihm gemeinsam die Kabine zu verlassen. Es dauerte noch einen Moment, dann war auch Benni fertig. Schweigend verließen sie die Kabine und machten sich auf den Weg zum Warmlaufen.

Anschließend fand ein leichtes Training statt, dann ging Benni noch zu einer Massage. "Was machst du jetzt?", fragte er Manu auf dem Weg?

"Einkaufen", sagte Manu. "Dein Kühlschrank ist doch bestimmt leer."

Benni nickte. "Klingt gut. Ich komm dann so schnell nach wie möglich, ok?"

"Hoff ich doch, sonst muss ich unten vor deiner Haustür warten."

Benni überlegte nicht lange, sondern griff in seine Tasche und zog sein Schlüsselbund heraus. Schnell hatte er seinen Wohnungsschlüssel abgemacht. "Bist eh früher dran als ich."

Manu nahm den Schlüssel lächelnd entgegen. "Danke. Genieß deine Massage."

"Bis später", lächelte Benni und lehnte sich kurz vor, "Schatz."

Manuel musste sich zusammenreißen, um Benni nicht einfach zu küssen. "Bis später."

Benni zwinkerte ihm kurz zu, dann machte er sich auf zur Massage.

Manuel sah ihm nach, bis er hinter einer Kurve verschwunden war, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Wagen.


	34. Die Möbelbauer

Nach einem kurzen Mittagessen entschlossen sich Benni und Mats spontan sofort ins Möbelgeschäft zu fahren. Sie hatten schließlich Zeit bis Mats nach Hause kam.

Das Kaufen einer neuen Matratze für Bennis Bett hatte sich letztendlich zu einem Kauf eines ganz neuen Bettes ausgeweitet, breiter als das alte, und mit einer durchgehenden Matratze.  
Sie hatten Glück gehabt, dass sowohl Matratze, als auch Bettgestell und Lattenrost am Lager waren und sie alles gleich mit nehmen konnten.

 

Sie schraubten gerade das Bettgestell zusammen, als Mats ankam.

"Hey, seid ihr da?" rief Mats, nachdem er die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen hatte.

"Ja, kannst gleich mithelfen!"

"Mithelfen? Hattet ihr mir nicht Essen versprochen?"

"Hey, du Erbsenprinzessin, kannst ja mit machen."

"Wo seid ihr denn nun?" fragte Mats. Er ließ seine Tasche im Flur stehen und linste in die Küche, die aber leer war.

"Schlafzimmer, komm her!", rief Benni.

"Schlafzimmer?" lachte Mats und ging Richtung Bennis Schlafzimmer.

"Kannst gern mitmachen", lachte Manuel

"Wir haben schon mal ohne dich angefangen, ich hoffe, das war ok!"

"Ihr könnt echt nicht die Hände..." Mats blieb in der Tür stehen und schaute mit großen Augen auf das Chaos in dem Zimmer. "Hat hier ne Bombe eingeschlagen?"

"Nein, Prinzesschen. Aber wir wollen doch nicht, dass du wieder von einer Erbse geärgert wirst."

"Was Manu meint - wir haben ein neues Bett gekauft, mit einer schönen, breiten Matratze", erklärte Benni.

Mats grinste breit und trat näher. "Lasst euch erstmal begrüßen", forderte er sie auf und trat zu Benni um ihn zärtlich zu küssen.

Benni schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss sanft. Er fühlte Mats' Hände in seinem Nacken, und der Kuss intensivierte sich.

"Jungs, das Bett ist noch nicht fertig", unterbrach Manuel sie irgendwann.

"Nerv nicht, du bist auch gleich dran", meinte Mats und küsste Benni weiter.

Manu schnaubte belustig und trat um die Matratze herum, bis er direkt hinter Mats stand. Als Mats sich nicht weiter rührte, lehnte er sich näher und küsste seinen Nacken.

Ein Seufzen drang von Mats Lippen.

"Genießer", grinste Manu und machte weiter.

Mats Augen schlossen sich wie von selbst. Es fühlte sich himmlisch an, so zwischen Benni und Manuel zu stehen, von beiden berührt und geküsst zu werden.  
Er fühlte, wie sich Manuel dichter hinter ihn stellte und sich an seinen Rücken schmiegte. Seine Hände schoben sich nach vorn, bis sie auf Mats Bauch lagen.

Der seufzte erneut leise. Benni lächelte in den Kuss und schmiegte sich enger an Mats.   
Manuel hielt Mats weiter fest, zog aber jetzt mit einer Hand auch Benni näher. Dabei begann er leicht an Mats' Nacken zu knabbern. 

Auch Bennis Hände schoben sich um Mats Körper, bis er mit den Fingern an Manus Seiten entlang streichen konnte.   
Er fühlte, wie Manuel leise seufzte und sich dichter an Mats drängte. 

Benni löste sich langsam von Mats Lippen und küsste sich über die Wange und das Kinn nach unten.  
Der Saum des T-Shirts störte, deswegen blieb er oberhalb und küsste Mats' warme, so verführerisch duftende Haut. 

Irgendwann fühlte er, wie warmer Atem seine Wange streifte und kurz darauf Manus Lippen. Er lächelte leicht und hob den Kopf, bis er Manu über Mats' Schulter küssen konnte. Fast zeitgleich fühlte er, wie sich Hände - Mats vermutete er - unter sein Shirt schoben. 

Sie strichen über seinen Rücken, die Wirbelsäule entlang hoch und runter, bis sie sich unter den Bund seiner Jeans schoben. 

"Du hast viel zu viel an", wisperte Mats. 

Benni nickte leicht, mochte sich aber nicht aus dem Kuss mit Manuel lösen. 

Er fühlte wie Manuels Lippen sich zu einem Grinsen verzogen, dann spürte er Finger - diesmal von Manu - die sich am Knopf seiner Jeans zu schaffen machten.   
Kurz löste er sich aus dem Kuss und zog sein Shirt über den Kopf, dann zog er Manuels Kopf wieder an sich. 

"Besser", raunte Mats und Manuel nickte zustimmend. 

Benni lächelte leicht in den Kuss, dann zupfte er an Mats' Shirt. "So bringt das doch gar nichts..." 

"Wo Benni recht hat...", meinte Manuel und schob den Stoff von Mats Shirt nach oben. 

"Du auch", forderte Mats, als er die Arme hob. 

Manuel nickte und zog erst Mats, dann sich selbst das Shirt aus. Dann zog er Benni wieder dicht an sich und damit auch an Mats. 

"Viel besser", murmelte Benni. 

"Sag ich doch", lächelte Mats und küsste ihn. 

Benni erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. 

Er drängte sich an Mats, legte seine Hände aber wieder auf Manuels Hintern. Er machte einen Schritt zurück in Richtung Bett - und verlor das Gleichgewicht, als er in einen der Kartons stieg.

Er hatte Glück, das sowohl Mats als auch Manuel ihn sofort festhielten, sonst wäre er wohl ziemlich schmerzhaft auf das halbfertige Bett gekracht.

"Mist", fluchte er dennoch. "Wollen wir ins Wohnzimmer? Oder erst hier fertigmachen und dann einweihen?" 

"Fertig machen", sagte Manuel. "Sonst pennen wir noch auf dem Sofa und das ist mir zu unbequem." 

"Also los", scheuchte Mats sie und sah sich erst einmal das an, was die beiden bis dahin geschafft hatten. 

Die Kartons waren zumindest schon mal alle ausgepackt und der Inhalt wild verstreut im Zimmer. "Gibt‘s ne Anleitung?" fragte er. 

"Irgendwo da drunter", deutete Manuel in eine Ecke. 

"Da liegt sie gut", grinste Mats und zog die Anleitung hervor. 

Er studierte die Anleitung, die gezeichneten Bilder und Angaben, wo man welche Schraube hinstecken soll - und wo nicht. Danach betrachtete er ausgiebig die Teile, die schon ausgepackt waren. 

"Irgendwie... sieht das hier in der Anleitung ganz anders aus", murmelte er. 

Benni warf einen Blick auf die Anleitung. Es war nur der Mittelteil eines der vielen Zettels, und nach einigem Überlegen grinste Benni breit. "Das ist auch der Nachttisch!" 

Mats sah Benni entgeistert an. "Wie Nachttisch? Ich dachte, ihr baut ein Bett zusammen und keinen Nachttisch. Für die Schubladen sind wir wohl alle viel zu groß..."

Manuel lachte auf. "Wäre aber kuschelig! Aber wir brauchen beides. Wo willst du Kondome und so lassen? Die Sachen für die beiden Nachtschränke müssten da drüben liegen. Und hier auch. Und da vorn, neben den Lattenrosten, liegen die Vorderseiten der Schubladen." 

"Und wo ist dann die Anleitung fürs Bett?" fragte Mats und drehte den Zettel hin und her.

"Irgendwo... guck mal bei der Matratze", schlug Benni vor. 

"Wir kriegen das auch ohne Anleitung hin", meinte Manuel. "So schwer kann das nicht sein." 

"Na, dann fang schon mal an, ich such weiter nach der Anleitung." 

"Ja, großer Möbelbauer mach mal", grinste Benni Manuel an. 

"Pah, wollt mich wohl alleine machen lassen!" 

"Wir gucken dir so gern beim arbeiten zu", lachte Mats.

"Fangt nicht ohne mich an", seufzte Manuel und versuchte, die ausgepackten Teile erst einmal zu sortieren. 

Benni lachte, trat aber zu Manuel und half ihm beim sortieren. Mats suchte immer noch die Reste der Anleitung. 

"Ha, ich hab sie!", rief er irgendwann und zerrte einige Zettel hervor. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann hatte er sie auch sortiert. 

"Dann sag mal an", sagte Manuel.

"Teil 3a mit Nut C in Teil 4a stecken, dabei mit Schraube Römisch IV verschrauben", grinste Mats. 

"Ich geb dir gleich Nut C", brummte Manu. 

"Hast du sie da?", grinste Mats. 

Manuel hob einen Beutel mit Schrauben hoch. "Ich nehme an, hier wird die irgendwo mit bei sein." 

"Gib mal alles rüber, was von den Nachtschränken ist, dann bauen wir die zuerst zusammen und stellen sie auf den Flur", schlug Mats vor und begann zu sortieren. 

Manuel sah sich um, drehte sich einmal im Kreis und blickte dann wieder zu Mats. "Und was ist von den Nachtschränken?"

"Hm", machte Mats. "Alles, was nicht Bett ist." 

Benni lachte. "Vergiss es. Manuel ist im Möbelzusammenbauen ne totale Niete."

"Also einfacher. Alles, was zu kurz ist um Bett zu sein", versuchte Mats es noch einmal. "Gib mal das da drüben rüber." Er nahm die ersten Bretter an, sortierte sie mit Bennis Hilfe, und zu dritt hatten sie dann schließlich auch die beiden Nachttische und das Bett aufgebaut. 

"Und jetzt bestellen wir Pizza", sagte Manuel. 

"Und essen sie im Bett", grinste Benni. "Wir haben auch noch ne dritte Bettdecke und Kissen besorgt, die müssen wir noch beziehen." 

"Das macht ihr", sagte Manu sofort. "Ich kümmer mich um das Essen." 

Benni lächelte ihm nach, dann sah er Mats an. "Weißt du, wie glücklich ich bin? Mit euch beiden?" 

"Sieht man dir an", sagte Mats und trat zu Benni. 

"Und du?", fragte Benni leise. 

Mats schlang die Arme um ihn und zog ihn an sich. "Ich bin glücklich, wenn du glücklich bist. Und... es ist aufregend mit Manu und dir."

Benni schmiegte sich an ihn. "Es ist wirklich aufregend. Und ich hoffe so, dass es klappt." 

"Wird es", sagte Mats bestimmt.

Bennis Lächeln wurde weicher, und er schmiegte sich an ihn. 

"Ich liebe dich Benni", wisperte Mats.

"Oh ja, ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte Benni zärtlich und zog ihn fest an sich. 

"Darf man mitmachen?" fragte Manuel von der Tür her.

"Wenn du schon was zu essen besorgt hast?", grinste Mats. 

"Ja, aber wenn du nicht lieb bist, bestell ich deins wieder ab!"

"Bin doch lieb zu dir. Komm her."

Manuel stieß sich von der Türöffnung ab und trat zu ihnen. Mats trat einen Schritt von Benni weg und streckte einen Arm zu Manuel aus.


	35. „Ich hab einen Dortmunder gefangen“

Ohne zu Zögern ließ sich Manuel in Mats Arme ziehen. Seine Finger fanden wie von selbst den Weg in die dunklen Locken des Dortmunders und ein Lächeln schob sich auf Manus Lippen. "Jetzt weiß ich, warum Benni so verrückt nach deinen Haaren ist."

Mats schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Versteh ich nicht."

"Deine Haare sind... unwiderstehlich", sagte Manuel.

"Muss ich wohl mit leben", grinste Mats, und unwillkürlich räkelte er sich unter den kraulenden Fingern.

Manu nickte. Dann lehnte er sich vor und legte seine Lippen sacht auf Mats. Unwillkürlich schloss Mats die Augen. Manuel küsste anders als Benni, nicht schlechter, nicht besser, nur anders.

Der Kuss blieb sanft und leicht. Und bald darauf zog sich Manu wieder zurück und lächelte ihn an.  
Mats erwiderte das Lächeln, während er mit einer Hand nach Benni tastete.

Erstaunlicherweise war es kein komisches Gefühl, jetzt mit den beiden zusammenzustehen - und mit den beiden zusammen zu sein.

Im Gegenteil fühlte es sich gut an. Er liebte Benni über alles, aber auch seine Gefühle für Manuel hatten sich geändert. Er wusste nicht, ob das Liebe war, aber es war mehr als bloße Freundschaft.  
Manuel war ihm wichtig geworden. Wenn Manu zufrieden war, dann war er es auch. Und es fühlte sich gut an ihn zu berühren.

"Ist der hier auch mal ausgeschaltet?" fragte Manuel und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen Mats Stirn.

"Selten. Aber der ist gerade auch ganz zufrieden", lächelte Mats ihn an.

"Zufriedener Dortmunder also." Manuel seufzte gespielt. "Das sollte mich eigentlich nicht glücklich machen. Was ist denn das für eine Welt, wo ein Dortmunder zufrieden ist?"

"Ist doch in Ordnung, wenn der Dortmunder zufrieden ist, weil zwei Schalker bei ihm ist", grinste Mats ihn an.

Manuel legte stirnrunzelnd den Kopf schief, dann nickte er. "Stimmt. Ein lernfähiger Dortmunder. Wann wechselt du zu uns? Du bist eindeutig zu intelligent für die Ze... Dortmunder."

"Muss doch das Niveau hochhalten", lachte Mats auf.

"Oho, darfst du so mit Fremdwörtern um dich schmeißen? Das verstehen die Zecken doch gar nicht", grinste Manuel.

"Man muss sie immer mal ein wenig herausfordern. Und es ist schön zu sehen, wenn sie etwas dazulernen. Ich denke, die Erfahrung wirst du kaum machen können, armer Junge."

Manuels Augenbraue rutschte nach oben und mit einem gefährlich freundlichen Lächeln schob er sich enger an Mats heran. "Weißt du eigentlich, was mir an diesem Bett ganz besonders gut gefällt?"

"Was denn?", erwiderte Mats sowohl Ton als auch Blick.

"Das Gestell", antwortete Manuel und griff Mats Handgelenk, umschloss es fest mit seinen Fingern. "Da kann man nämlich freche kleine Dortmunder hervorragend dranketten."

"Und womit?", fragte Mats herausfordernd.

"Einem hübschen Paar Handschellen zum Beispiel", meinte Manuel. "Zur Not geht aber auch ein Gürtel."

"Und so was hat ein Schalker wie du immer dabei?"

"Glaubst du mir das etwa nicht?"

"Nö. Oder wen fesselst du sonst? Deine Jungs? Würd erklären, warum ihr gerade so scheiße spielt."

"Benni, was hast du uns denn da angelacht?" drehte Manuel den Kopf zu Benni, der das ganze amüsiert beobachtet hatte.

"Einen total lieben Kerl", lachte der. "Nein, falsch, zwei von der Sorte!"

"Halt ihn doch mal fest", bat Manuel. "Da Mats ja an meinem Wort zweifelt, muss ich ihm wohl Beweise vorlegen."

Benni trat auf Mats zu. Währenddessen ließ Manuel ihn los und ging zu seinem Rucksack, der unter dem Fenster auf dem Boden lag. Neugierig beobachteten Benni und Mats ihn.

Manuel wühlte einen Moment in den Tiefen des Rucksacks, dann stieß er ein triumphierendes Geräusch aus und zog etwas hervor.

"Was hast du da?", fragte Mats etwas misstrauisch.

Manuel stand auf, wobei er die Hand hinter dem Rücken versteckt hielt. "Das wüsstest du wohl gern."

"Oh ja", sah Mats ihn herausfordernd an.

Manuel kam näher. "Ist ja richtig niedlich, unser kleiner Dortmunder, wenn er so... wild guckt."

"Na komm, du Schalker Lusche", sah Mats ihn an.

Manuel lachte, dann griff er blitzschnell nach Mats Hand. Etwas schloss sich mit einem Klicken um Mats Handgelenk. Doch etwas überrascht sah Mats auf seine Hand, an dem es silbrig glitzerte.

"Guck mal Benni, ich hab nen Dortmunder gefangen", lachte Manuel und zog die Handschellen und damit Mats Hand noch oben. Und - Klack - war die Hand am Bett befestigt.

"Oh ja, sieht noch besser aus, als gedacht", nickte Manuel zufrieden.

Ein wenig unsicher blickte Mats hoch.

Manuel grinste ihn an. "Wirklich, du machst dich da sehr gut. Nackt wär noch besser, aber für den Anfang ist das hier schon wirklich... sehr nett."

"Och, ich finde, da sollten wir schon noch nachhelfen", grinste Benni und trat auf das Bett zu.

"Hm Mats? Möchtest du das?" fragte Manuel neckend und strich Mats sanft über die Wange.

Mats sah ihn an. "Und was kriege ich dafür?"

"Benni und mich."

Mats lächelte nur leicht.

Manuel kam noch einen Schritt näher. "Ich mach dich sofort los, wenn du es mir sagst", flüsterte er Mats ernst ins Ohr.

"Ok", wisperte Mats zurück und sah ihn wieder herausfordernd an.

Manuel lächelte bei dem Blick. Mats hatte ihn verstanden. Dann drehte er den Kopf zu Benni. "Ausziehen?"

"Was ist mit der anderen Hand?"

"Wie gut, das ich gleich zwei von den Dingern gekauft hab", grinste Manuel und zog ein zweites Paar Handschellen aus seiner Hosentasche.

Benni lachte, während Mats das ganze nur still beobachtete. "Mats?" fragte Manuel und hielt die Handschellen hoch.

"Mach hin, wenn du dich traust!"

"Frecher Dortmunder", grinste Manu.

"Als wenn du besser wärst, Schalker!"

Manuel lachte, dann ließ er die Handschelle um Mats noch freies Handgelenk zuschnappen. Einen Moment später konnte Mats beide Hände nicht mehr bewegen. Für einen Moment presste Manuel seine Lippen auf Mats, dann trat er wieder einen Schritt zurück.

"Siehst gut aus. Ein Dortmunder im Bett, der sich nicht wehren kann. Was man mit dem alles anstellen kann..."

"So viel Fantasie habt ihr Schalker doch gar nicht", behauptete Mats.

"Lass dich überraschen", lächelte Manu ihn an.

Dann sah er zu Benni. "Also, was stellen wir jetzt mit unserem Dortmunder an?" 

"Ich finde, ausziehen wäre ne gute Idee", grinste der. 

"Dann sollten wir das sofort tun", nickte Manuel begeistert. 

"Du oben, ich unten?" 

Manuel nickte und trat näher zu Mats. "Hängst du sehr an dem T-Shirt?" 

Mats sah kurz an sich herunter, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Es war nur ein einfaches, weißes Shirt, von denen er dutzende hatte. 

"Gut", grinste Manuel und legte eine Hand auf Mats Brust.

Es klapperte kurz, als Mats an der Handschelle zog, denn er hatte Manuel eigentlich anfassen wollen. Jetzt erst bemerkte er wirklich, dass er die Hände nicht bewegen konnte. 

"Anfassen ist nicht", grinste Manuel. 

"Wer will dich Schalker schon anfassen", forderte Mats ihn heraus. 

"Du", sagte Manuel nur und ließ seine Hand leicht über Mats Brust streicheln.

Mats sah ihn fest an ohne etwas zu sagen. Das hätte ihn sofort verraten, denn Manus Hand fühlte sich toll an. Manuel grinste immer noch breit, als er einen Finger unter den Saum des Shirts schob.

"Hm? Was soll das werden?", fragte Mats und funkelte ihn an. 

"Das wüsstest du gern, hm?"

"Sollte ich neugierig sein, was so ein Schalker wie du macht?" 

"Weißt du, was ich schon immer mal tun wollte? Also außer freche Dortmunder ans Bett ketten?" 

"Schieß los!" 

Manuel lehnte sich vor, bis seine Lippen dicht vor Mats Ohr waren. "Ich wollt schon immer mal nem heißen Typ sein Shirt vom Leib reißen", raunte er.

Unwillkürlich keuchte Mats auf. 

"Das gefällt dir, hm?" 

"Das glaubst auch nur du, Schalker!" 

"Dann wollen wir doch mal gucken, wie... strapazierfähig das Shirt ist", sagte Manuel und zupfte leicht am Shirtsaum.

"So einer Lusche wie dir wird es widerstehen", forderte Mats ihn heraus. 

"Ich bin Torhüter", sagte Manuel und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

Mats grinste ihn nur an, so als würde er Manuel so etwas nicht zutrauen. 

"Zeigs ihm", flüsterte Benni hinter Manuel. 

Er stand inzwischen direkt hinter Manuel, schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken und sah über seine Schulter. Manuel zog seinen Finger unter dem Shirt hervor und griff mit beiden Händen an den Kragen. Dabei hielt er Mats Blick mit seinen Augen förmlich gefangen. 

"Traust dich nicht", grinste Mats ihn an. 

"Sag deinem Hemd Tschüss", sagte Manu nur. Dann zog er mit beiden Händen am Saum, und mit einem lauten "Ratsch" riss das T-Shirt auf. Mats konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich sein Atem sofort beschleunigte. 

"Na, gefällt dir das?", fragte Manuel nach, als er das Shirt weiter zerriss, bis nur noch ein Stofflappen unter Mats auf der Matratze lag. 

"War... das schon alles?" fragte Mats heiser. 

"Ich habe noch nicht einmal angefangen", grinste Manuel ihn an. "Und trotzdem bist du schon heiß und geil". Demonstrativ strich er mit den Fingern über Mats nackte Brust und tiefer bis zur Jeans.

Mats sog zischend die Luft ein, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass er dem Finger entgegenzuckte. Viel mehr konnte er nicht machen, daran erinnerte ihn die Handschellen sofort, als er es versuchte. Manuels Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Er drehte leicht den Kopf und sah Benni an. "Und? Gefällt er dir so?" 

"Hat noch zu viel an", erwiderte Benni das Grinsen. Er sah Mats einen Moment lang stumm an, dann strich er mit den Händen über seinen Bauch und tiefer. Mats blinzelte und kämpfte gegen den Drang an, seine Augen zu schließen. Aber dann würde er einen Teil des Schauspiels verpassen, das Manu und Benni ihm gerade boten. 

Er fühlte, wie sich Finger am Knopf seiner Jeans zu schaffen machten - ob es Benni oder Manus waren, konnte er nicht sagen. Irgendwie schienen es auch mehr als nur zwei Hände zu sein. 

"Hüfte hoch", wisperte Manuel. 

Sofort stellte Mats die Hacken in die Matratze und hob sich hoch. Blitzschnell zogen Benni und Manuel die Jeans über Mats Hüfte nach unten. Dabei rutschten auch die Shorts herunter. Die Socken hatte er schon vorher verloren, das hatte er gar nicht gemerkt. 

"Oh ja, das ist ein Anblick", murmelte Manuel und ließ seine Augen genüsslich über Mats nackten Körper wandern. Muskulöse, glatte Brust, breite Schultern, schmale Hüften - und ein Schwanz, der sich schon deutlich aufrichtete. 

"Da freut sich aber jemand uns zu sehen, Benni." 

Benni grinste. "Geht dir aber auch nicht anders, was?" Zur Verdeutlichung stricht er über Manuels Schritt. 

Manuel gab ein Grollen von sich und drängte sich Bennis Hand entgegen. Der öffnete die Jeans und schob seine Hand hinein, dabei küsste er Manuel unter dem Ohr. "Gut so?" 

Manuel nickte leicht. Benni grinste und zog die Jeans runter, dann schob er auch die Shorts tiefer und begann Manuel fest zu massieren. Manuel stöhnte und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Benni lächelte dabei und sah Mats genau an. Er sah das Verlangen in Mats Augen und die Frustration, weil er Manuel nicht auch anfassen konnte.

"Und, Mats? Gefällt dir das?", fragte Benni leise.

Mats fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. "Es wär noch besser, wenn ihr nicht so viel an hättet."

"Gute Idee", grinste Benni und fuhr unter Manuels Shirt.

"Ja", raunte Mats. "Zieh ihn aus..."

"Würdest gerne mithelfen, was?", lächelte Manuel ihn an, während er aus seiner Jeans stieg.

Mats nickte und biss sich auf die Lippe, als er die mehr als deutliche Beule in Manus Shorts sah. Benni zog seine Hand zurück, und die Shorts stellten sich wie ein Zelt auf. Hungrig glitt Mats Blick über die Länge. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, Manuel in sich zu spüren.

Doch darum kümmerten sich die beiden nicht, statt dessen begann Benni Manuel auch das Shirt auszuziehen. Dabei ließ er sich viel Zeit, berührten jeden freigelegten Zentimeter von Manus Haut mit seinen Fingern. Er umkreiste die deutlichen Muskeln an der Brust und dem Bauch und schob die Finger dann zur Brustwarze schob. Er hörte, wie Manuel geräuschvoll einatmete.

Dann drehte sich Manuel um und begann Benni zu entkleiden - stets so, dass Mats jede Bewegung genau sehen konnte. "Der kleine Benni ist auch schon ganz aufgeregt", grinste Manuel, als er seine Hand in Bennis Hose schob. Leise keuchte Benni auf, als die Finger zielstrebig die Spitze suchten.

"Mhm... Mats, dir entgeht wirklich was", murmelte Manuel.

"Kommt her", bat Mats ihn.

Manuel drehte wieder den Kopf zu Mats. "Benni ist so hart... ich könnte ihn jetzt mit ein paar Handgriffen zum kommen bringen."

Mats keuchte heiser auf. Sein Blick glühte förmlich.

"Benni sieht so heiß aus, wenn er kommt", fuhr Manuel fort und bewegte leicht seine Hand.

Mats nickte atemlos. "So heiß... wenn er keucht..."

"Soll ich ihn für dich zum Keuchen bringen?"

"Ja", nickte Mats heiser. "Kommt näher." Unwillkürlich zerrte er an den Handschellen.

Manuel schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nur gucken Mats. Du kommst gleich an die Reihe."

"Bitte...“

Manuel sah zu Benni. "Wollen wir Mats seinen Wunsch erfüllen?"

Benni nickte leicht und trat einen Schritt näher. Er war froh, dass er näher am Bett war und sich so mit den Knien an der Matratze abstützen konnte.

"Du hast Glück", grinste Manu Mats an.

Mats lächelte ihn an und zerrte weiter an der Handschelle. Manuel massierte Benni weiter, schneller und fester, bis er fühlte, dass Benni sich nicht mehr halten konnte. Mit einem Keuchen kam er und spritzte dabei auf Mats' Bauch und Brust.


	36. Gierige Dortmunder

Mats stöhnte unwillkürlich auf und fluchte lautlos über die Handschellen, die ihn festhielten.

"Gefällt dir das? Zuzugucken?", fragte Manuel heiser.

"Anfassen... besser", keuchte Mats.

"Wie - anfassen? Sollen wir zwei Schalker dich anfassen? Oder so was machen?"; fragte Manuel und beugte sich herunter um Mats' Bauch zu lecken.

Diesmal stöhnte nicht nur Mats, sondern auch Benni gab ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich. Manuel lachte nur leise und fuhr fort Mats so zu säubern. Irgendwann setzte er sich wieder auf und zog Benni an sich um ihn stürmisch zu küssen.

"Komm, zieh dich ganz aus", bat er ein wenig rau und half Benni dabei, die letzte Kleidung loszuwerden.

"Das hier muss auch noch weg", sagte Benni und zupfte am Bund von Manus Shorts, dem letzten Kleidungsstück, das überhaupt noch vorhanden war.

Manu nickte und zerrte die Shorts herunter. Benni nickte zufrieden und schob sich nun endlich vollständig aufs Bett. Sofort drängte sich Mats so gut er konnte an ihn. Sein Schwanz war noch immer steif und forderte Beachtung, die ihm bisher nicht geschenkt worden war. Benni lehnte sich vor und drückte seine Lippen auf Mats.

Als sie sich einen Moment wieder lösten, strahlte Mats ihn an. "Du siehst so heiß aus!“

"Musst du grad sagen", sagte Benni mit glühenden Augen.

"Du bist gerade so heiß gekommen..."

"Ja und nun sorgen wir dafür, das du genauso heiß kommst", sagte Manuel und schmiegte sich an Mats andere Seite.

Mats keuchte auf, als er die raue Stimme und das Versprechen hörte. Dann schob sich Manuels Hand auf seinen Bauch und er hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an. "Wie willst du kommen Mats?"

"Hm?" machte Mats fragend.

Manuel grinste und schob seine Hand ein Stück nach unten. "Na, was willst du?"

"Euch. Beide."

Manuel lachte rau. Seine Fingerspitzen begannen leicht mit der dunklen Haarspur zu spielen, die von Mats Bauchnabel nach unten führte. "Unersättlich der Herr Hummels."

"Wenn ich euch beide kriegen kann", lächelte Mats ihn an.

Eine zweite Hand, Bennis, legte sich auf seinen Bauch.

"Wie willst du uns?", fragte Benni ihn leise.

Manuels Finger rutschten wieder ein Stück tiefer. "Du kannst entscheiden Mats. Sag uns, was du willst."

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. Er hob seine Hände hoch und zog kurz an seinen Handschellen. "Ihr seid dran..."

"Hörst du das Benni? Unser kleiner Dortmunder wird frech."

Benni lachte auf. "Und was, meinst du, will er?"

"Vermutlich alles", grinste Manuel. "Weißt doch, wie gierig die Dortmunder immer sind."

"Und geben wir es ihm?"

"Meinst du, er hat‘s es sich verdient?"

"Hm - ich denke schon. Er hat immerhin das Bett aufgebaut."

"Stimmt. Und er sieht so geil aus, wie er da liegt. Gefesselt, nackt, uns ausgeliefert."

"Verdammt geil", lächelte Benni und ließ seinen Blick einmal über Mats' Körper gleiten. "Und noch immer so hart“, fügte Manuel hinzu.

Benni nickte, als er Manus Blick folgte.

"Sieht gut aus", lächelte er und ließ seinem Blick seine Finger folgen. Mats stöhnte auf.

Manuel lachte leise und beugte sich über ihn und küsste seine Brust. "Du schmeckst genauso verführerisch, wie du aussiehst", nuschelte er dabei.

Benni rutschte ein wenig höher und küsste Mats auf die Lippen. Sofort erwiderte Mats den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Benni strich über seine Brust, seine Schultern, seine Arme, die noch immer nach oben gezogen waren. Dabei löste er nicht einmal den Kuss.

Plötzlich stöhnte Mats gegen seine Lippen. Benni löste sich von ihm und sah nach unten zu Manuel. Der lag halb über Mats und leckte über die Spitze von seinem Schwanz.

Benni keuchte leicht. Der Anblick war unglaublich heiß. Manuel, der sich über Mats beugte und ihn hingebungsvoll küsste, leckte und lutschte. Er fühlte, wie sich allein durch dieses Bild wieder etwas bei ihm regte, obwohl er erst vor wenigen Augenblicken gekommen war. Unwillkürlich griff er sich zwischen die Beine.

Er hörte, wie Mats Handschellen rasselten. Er sah sich zu ihm um. Mats zerrte an den Fesseln, sein Blick abwechselnd auf ihn und auf Manu gerichtet.

"Was soll ich machen?", fragte ihn Benni heiser.

"Will dich anfassen."

"Sicher?", fragte Benni nach und küsste ihn kurz.

Mats zögerte und stöhnte dann wieder auf. Seine Gedanken lösten sich förmlich in Luft auf und ließen nur noch Platz für die Gefühle, die Manuel in ihm auslöste. Benni grinste und küsste ihn gleich wieder. Immer wieder wurde der Kuss durch Mats Keuchen und Stöhnen unterbrochen.

Benni seinerseits begann wieder seinen Oberkörper zu streicheln. Zielstrebig fanden seine Finger Mats Brustwarzen. Wieder keuchte Mats auf. Für einen kurzen Moment hielt Manuel inne und sah hoch. Mats sah heiß aus, erregt bis in die Zehenspitzen.

Und Benni stand dem in nichts nach. Gerötete, etwas vom Schweiß glitzernde Haut und feucht glänzende, leicht gerötete Lippen. Die beiden zusammen waren ein atemberaubendes Bild. Langsam ließ Manuel seine Hand zwischen die Beine gleiten. Er wollte sie, beide. Und das sofort.

Er rutschte sein Stück zur Seite, bis er die Schublade des Nachttischs erreichte und zog sie auf. Leer. Er stöhnte frustriert auf. Natürlich war die Schublade leer, schließlich hatten sie die alten Nachttische noch nicht ausgeräumt.

"Bin gleich wieder da... nicht weglaufen", raunte er und sprang auf, um auf dem Flur in dem alten Nachtschrank nach Kondomen und Gel zu suchen.

Schnell hatte er alles nötige gefunden und lief zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Dort beschäftigten sich Mats und Benni weiter miteinander. Benni war halb über Mats gerutscht und hatte ein Bein zwischen Mats' geschoben. Er küsste und streichelte Mats, der das noch immer nur passiv erleben konnte.

Manuel genoss den Anblick einen Moment, dann trat er zu ihnen, ließ Kondome und Gleitgel aufs Bett fallen. "Komm her", bat Benni leise.

Nur zu gern kam Manu der Bitte nach und schob sich wieder eng an Mats Körper. Er schob sein Bein ebenfalls über Mats' und küsste seinen Hals. Mats drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung. Und schon küssten sie sich.

Diesmal war es Benni, der sich langsam einen Weg an Mats Körper entlang nach unten bahnte. Er tastete mit einer Hand nach dem Gleitgel und küsste sich dabei immer tiefer. Mats schien zu ahnen, was er vor hatte, denn er spreizte seine Beine. Mit einem Lächeln schob Benni seine Hand zwischen seine Beine. Mats keuchte und hob ungeduldig seine Hüfte an.

Schnell nahm Benni etwas Gel und strich es zwischen Mats' Pobacken. "Darauf hast du gewartet, hm?" raunte Manuel Mats ins Ohr.

"Hmm", nickte Mats und stemmte die Hacken in die Matratze, damit Benni besser an ihn herankam.

Benni grinste. Schnell schob er seine Hand tiefer und drang mit einem Finger in ihn ein. Mats schien schon sehr entspannt zu sein, so dass er den zweiten Finger gleich hinzunahm - und den dritten dann ganz wegließ,

Stattdessen griff er nach dem Kondom, zerrte es aus der Folie. Er zog sich das Kondom über und schob sich über Mats, dabei drängte er Manuel zur Seite.

"Mach", drängte Mats ihn heiser.

Benni nickte und schob sich langsam in ihn.

"Gott", flüsterte Manuel. "Ihr seid so unglaublich!"

Benni nickte nur abgehackt. Er selbst war es sicher nicht, aber Mats... Manuel drängte sich wieder ein Stück enger an sie. Dabei schob sich Benni weiter in Mats, langsam, aber stetig. "Mehr", kam es rau von Mats und er hob seine Hüften fordernd an.

Benni begann sich langsam zu bewegen. Er wechselte einen Blick mit Manuel, der sich jetzt auf die Knie erhob und begann Mats Bauch zu küssen. Dabei drehte er sich so, dass seine Knie neben Mats Kopf waren.

Mats streckte eine Hand aus, berührte Manuels Oberschenkel. Es waren nur seine Fingerspitzen, die über die leichte behaarte Haut streichen konnten, mehr wurde durch die Handschellen effektiv verhindert. 

"Soll ich dich los machen?" fragte Manuel heiser. 

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Komm einfach näher..." 

Manuel grinste und rutschte ein Stück höher. 

Noch immer erreichten Mats Hände ihn kaum - dafür aber konnte er jetzt den Kopf hochstrecken und so Manuels Schwanz erreichen. Manuel keuchte rau, als er Mats Lippen und Zunge fühlte. Er kniete jetzt rechts und links von Mats Kopf und beugte sich nun wieder vor um Mats ebenso zu reizen und liebkosen. Durch den stetigen Rhythmus, in dem Benni in Mats stieß, war das nicht ganz einfach.

Irgendwann hob er den Kopf an und sah zu Benni hoch. Ein leichter Schweißfilm hatte sich auf Bennis Oberkörper gebildet und ließ die Haut glänzen. Er sah so unfassbar schön aus! 

Manu richtete sich ein wenig auf und streckte eine Hand nach Benni aus. Er strich über die feuchte Haut seiner Brust, ganz leicht mit den Fingerspitzen. Benni keuchte unterdrückt. Die Enge um seinen Schwanz, Manus Finger und dazu der Anblick von Manuel und Mats, trieben ihn immer höher. Langsam richtete sich Manu weiter auf, bis er Bennis Brust küssen konnte. 

Für einen Moment stockte Benni in seiner Bewegung, wollte noch nicht kommen. Manuel merkte das und hielt sich zurück, stützte sich nur auf der Matratze auf um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Er keuchte und biss sich auf die Lippe. Das, was Mats da gerade so verdammt geschickt mit ihm anstellte, trieb ihn höher und höher. 

"Nicht... aufhören", kam es gedämpft von Mats und er hob leicht die Hüften an, um Benni zum weitermachen zu bewegen. 

Dann leckte und sog er weiter, bis er fühlte, dass Manuel sich nicht mehr halten konnte. Er hob den Kopf weiter um ihn möglichst tief in den Mund zu bekommen, dann kam Manuel mit einem rauen Keuchen. 

Benni stöhnte bei dem Anblick und beschleunigte seine Stöße. Manuel ließ sich auf Mats sinken und griff mit einer Hand nach Mats hartem Schwanz. Er zögerte nicht ihn in den Mund zu nehmen. Mats keuchte laut und er musste sich zwingen, nicht in Manus Mund zu stoßen.   
Benni stand drauf, das war klar, aber Manuel nicht, denn sonst hätte er seine Hüfte nicht festgehalten. So zwang er sich dazu sich nicht zu bewegen und genoss die Zunge an seinen empfindlichsten Stellen. Bennis Stöße wurden unterdessen immer heftiger.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Manuel fühlte und schmeckte, wie Mats kam - und kurz darauf Benni über ihm zusammensank. Manuel zog sich vorsichtig zurück, sonst wäre Benni einfach auf ihn drauf gefallen. 

Er drehte sich wieder um, so dass er sich wieder richtig herum an Mats schmiegen konnte. Einer der anderen beiden - Benni vermutlich - zog eine Decke über sie, dann fühlte er eine zärtliche Hand in seinen Haaren.


	37. Individuelles Fittnessprogramm

Einen Moment herrschte Stille. "Könnt ihr mich los machen?" kam es dann plötzlich von Mats.

"Ups", machte Manuel und küsste ihn. "Und das, obwohl du so heiß aussiehst?" Er fasste an die linke Handschelle, an der der Schlüssel hing, und befreite beide Hände. 

Mats seufzte erleichtert und massierte sich abwechselnd seine Handgelenke. 

"War‘s zu eng?", fragte Manuel besorgt. 

"Nein", sagte Mats sofort. "Ich hab nur zu heftig dran gezerrt. Es war ungewohnt, euch nicht anfassen zu können." 

Manuel nickte, warf die Handschellen und den Schlüssel vom Bett und beugte sich zu Mats um die Handgelenke zu begutachten. Etwas gerötet, aber nicht weiter schlimm, befand er, küsste sie kurz und legte sich dann wieder hin.

"Das war mal ne Einweihung", nuschelte Benni.

"Oh ja", grinste Mats und strich ihm über den Rücken. 

Benni gab einen halb brummenden, halb schnurrenden Laut von sich und drängte sich noch enger an ihn. Er sah so schön aus, fand Manuel, so entspannt und zufrieden. 

"Woher hast du die Teile eigentlich?" fragte Mats.

Manuel grinste. "Wollte schon immer mal nen Dortmunder anketten. Und dich... ganz besonders gerne." Er beugte sich zu Mats und küsste ihn zärtlich. 

Mats erwiderte den Kuss genauso zärtlich. Als es irgendwann kurz darauf klingelte, war es keine Frage, dass Benni aufstehen, sich schnell etwas überziehen und die Tür öffnen würde. 

"Das ja mal perfektes Timing", grinste Mats. 

"Hmm", machte Manu nur und küsste ihn weiter. Zärtlich, weich und verliebt. Ver... war Manu in ihn verliebt? Und wie ging es Mats selbst dabei? 

"Was ist?" murmelte Manuel, als er merkte, wie Mats den Kuss nur noch halbherzig erwiderte. Mats rutschte ein klein wenig von ihm weg und sah ihn schweigend an. Eine Hand legte er an Manus Wange und streichelte sie sanft. Ja, irgendetwas hatte sich zwischen ihnen verändert. 

"Mats? Ist alles ok?" 

Mats lächelte ihn zärtlich an und streichelte weiter über sein Gesicht. 

"Spinner", lächelte Manuel zurück und drehte den Kopf, bis seine Lippen Mats Finger berührten.

"Es ist alles ok", erklärte Mats mit Verspätung. "Mehr als das. Wunder mich nur gerade drüber." 

"Worüber wunderst du dich?"

"Über dich. Und mich", sagte Mats leise. So ganz klar war es ihm noch nicht, was gerade zwischen ihnen passierte, aber er fühlte sich Manuel so viel näher. 

"Über uns meinst du", vermutete Manuel.

Mats nickte leicht. "Genau. Über uns." 

"Genieß es doch einfach. Gefühle lassen sich eh nicht erklären." 

Mats nickte leicht und schob seine Hand von Manuels Wange nach hinten in seinen Nacken um ihn wieder dichter an sich zu ziehen. Nicht, um ihn zu küssen, sondern, damit er sich neben ihn legte. Eng neben ihn. "Ist trotzdem..." 

Manuel schlang einen Arm um Mats Hüfte. "Ich bin froh, dass sich alles so geklärt hat. Dass wir nicht mehr um Benni streiten." 

"Hmm", machte Mats leise. "Ich auch. Und mit dir... ich hab‘s mir nicht vorstellen können. Ich meine, mit jemandem ins Bett zu gehen, den ich nicht liebe. Und jetzt..." 

"Ist es gar nicht schlimm mit mir, hm?" grinste Manuel.

"Im Gegenteil", gab Mats zu. "Wobei ich allmählich denke, dass ich das gar nicht mache. Mit jemandem ins Bett gehen..." 

"Hm?" machte Manuel.

"Na ja, mit jemandem... den ich nicht liebe", nuschelte Mats kaum verständlich. 

Manuel lächelte. "Du warst also mit niemandem im Bett, den du nicht liebst?"

"Hmm", kam es leise von Mats. 

"So schüchtern kenn ich dich gar nicht", sagte Manuel neckend.

"Musst ja nicht alles wissen", murmelte Mats.

"Doch, find ich schon. Vor allem, wenns schöne Sachen sind."

"Hmm", murmelte Mats erneut und sah Manuel jetzt an. "Findest du?"

Manuel nickte. "Natürlich find ich es schön, wenn meine Gefühle erwidert werden."

"Deine... deine Gefühle?"

"Gefühle. Du weißt schon, diese verrückten Dinge, die da plötzlich überall in deinem Kopf und Körper rumschwirren und von denen dir ganz anders wird."

"Du meinst, erwidert?"

"Hab... ich dich falsch verstanden?" fragte Manuel.

Er klang unsicher dabei, und das... das wollte Mats nicht. "Nein, hast du nicht", schüttelte er leicht den Kopf.

"Gut", sagte Manuel erleichtert.

"Aber dass du sie... erwiderst."

"Ist das für dich so überraschend?"

"Vielleicht sind meine Gefühle überraschender. Ich war immer der Meinung, ich würde nur Benni lieben. Und jetzt... ist ja fast so, als würde ich fremdgehen."

"Findest du?" fragte Manuel überrascht. "Ich finde, es fühlt sich richtig an. Wir drei zusammen, das passt einfach."

"Das wundert mich ja gerade. Im Grunde geh ich fremd - aber es fühlt sich richtig an. Auch, wenn Benni nicht dabei ist."

Manuel lächelte. "Und genau deshalb, wird das mit uns drein auch klappen. Weil niemand mehr auf den anderen eifersüchtig sein muss."

Mats Lächeln wurde breiter, dann lehnte er sich wieder vor und küsste Manuel zärtlich.

"Ähm Jungs?" ertönte Bennis amüsierte Stimme von der Zimmertür her. "Wollen wir die Pizza im Bett essen?"

"Aufstehen ist doof", grinste Manuel und küsste Mats weiter. "Komm her."

Benni lachte. "Ich hol Teller und so."

Mats lächelte in den Kuss, dann zog er sich zurück und sah Benni an. "Beeil dich."

"Ihr habt euch bisher doch gut die Zeit vertrieben", grinste Benni zwinkernd und verschwand dann Richtung Küche.

"Es ist unglaublich", strahlte Mats.

Manuel nickte. "Ja, ist es."

"Nicht nur das mit uns, sondern auch Benni..."

"Benni ist glücklich."

"Ich auch."

"Also sind wir alle drei glücklich - und werden das Bett nie wieder verlassen", grinste Manuel.

"Und uns nur noch von Pizza ernähren und alt und fett werden", erwiderte Mats das Grinsen.

"Wieso? Wir haben doch unser... Individuelles Fitnessprogramm", sagte Manuel und strich an Mats Seite entlang.

Mats lachte leise. "Ok, das zählt. Müssen wir nicht wieder trainieren?"

"Wir müssen jetzt erstmal Essen", sagte Benni und trug Teller, Besteck und drei Pizzakartons ins Zimmer.

"Dann komm her, Schatz", strahlte Mats ihn an.

Benni stellte die Sachen auf den Nachttisch und schob sich zu seinen beiden Freunden ins Bett. Sie nahmen ihn gleich in die Mitte und teilten die Pizza auf. In einträchtigem Schweigen aßen sie die Pizzen, wobei sie die Stücke wild untereinander mischten. Dazu tranken sie Wasser und Cola.

"Du hast mir meine Frage übrigens gar nicht beantwortet", sagte Mats, nachdem sie die Teller auf den Boden gestellt hatten und eng aneinander gekuschelt dalagen.

"Welche Frage?"

"Woher du die Handschallen hast", grinste Mats.

Manuel lachte. "Wollte halt schon immer mal einen Dortmunder fesseln."

"Das hast du vorhin schon gesagt", sagte Mats. "Also, woher hast du die Dinger? Bist du in nen Sex-Shop gegangen und hast gesagt 'Ich brauch Handschellen, weil ich nen Dortmunder fesseln will'?"

"Nicht ganz, aber fast: Ich hatte die eine Handschelle mal geschenkt bekommen - und die andere gestern gekauft. Eine alleine ist ja doof."

"Du warst echt in nem Sexshop?" fragte Benni.

"Kondome und Gel brauchten wir doch eh."

"Manuel Neuer im Sexshop", lachte Mats. "Das wär mal ne Schlagzeile."

Manu lachte auf. "Ja, wenn ich den Besitzer nicht kennen würde. Ist einer von der Buerschenschaft."

"Oh ja, das ist dann natürlich was anderes", nickte Mats gespielt ernst.

"Ich sollte Frank aber wohl lieber nicht sagen, dass ich mit dir ins Bett gehe, Schatz."

"Schämst du dich etwa für mich?"

"Nein, sonst würd ich nicht hier mit dir liegen. Aber Frank sieht das etwas anders."

"Aber nur, weil er dich nicht kennt", meinte Benni. "Du könntest jeden um den kleinen Finger wickeln, wenn du das willst."

Mats grinste sein breitestes Grinsen und strich ihm leicht durch die Haare. "So?"

"Oh ja", seufzte Benni.

"Soll ich weitermachen?"

Benni nickte sofort. Mit einem Lächeln strich er weiter durch Bennis Haare.

"Gleich fängt Benni an zu schnurren", meinte Manuel.

"Versuchen?", grinste Mats und machte weiter.

Benni drängte sich Mats Händen entgegen, presste seine Lippen aber zusammen. Er würde nicht schnurren, garantiert nicht! Als jedoch auch Manuel begann seine Haare und seinen Nacken zu streicheln, entkam ihm ein leises, genießerisches Seufzen.

"Das war doch schon mal ein Anfang", grinste Manu.

"Ihr seid unfair", murmelte Benni.

"Wir?" fragte Mats. "Niemals!"

"Doch... total..."

"Gefällt es dir etwa nicht?" fragte Manuel und begann nun auch noch sanfte Küsse in Bennis Nacken zu hauchen. Wieder seufzte Benni leise.

"Wir können jederzeit aufhören, wenn dir das lieber ist", wisperte Mats nicht ganz ernst gemeint. Er würde Benni niemals freiwillig los lassen. Aber er wusste auch, dass Benni ihn nie darum bitten würde.

Manuels Lippen wanderten zu Bennis Ohr, küssten das Ohrläppchen und die Ohrmuschel, dann wandte er sich der zarten Haut direkt dahinter zu. Wieder seufzte Benni leise, dann hob er den Kopf um Mats zu küssen. Mats lächelte, als er Bennis Kuss sanft erwiderte.

Ganz entspannt lag Benni dicht an ihn gekuschelt, er hielt die Augen geschlossen und küsste Mats einfach. Er fühlte Manuels Körper fest an seinen Rücken geschmiegt. Wieder seufzte er leise, dann legte er eine Hand auf Manus Hintern.

Sofort drängte sich Manuel noch enger an ihn. Benni fühlte Manus Schwanz an seinem Hintern, der schon wieder halb steif war. Sofort zog Benni das obere Bein an und schob es ein wenig nach vorn. Manuel keuchte unterdrückt. Mit einem Lächeln zog Benni ihn fester an sich.

"Gott Benni", nuschelte Manu.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Benni scheinheilig.

"Du machst mich fertig!"

"Soll ich aufhören?", fragte Benni mit einem Grinsen.

"Untersteh dich!"

Ein leises Lachen, dann drängte sich Benni nach hinten.

"Na, nicht weglaufen", murmelte Mats und folgte Benni, bis er sich wieder eng an ihn presste. Benni lachte, was aber schnell in ein Keuchen überging, als sich Manu zwischen seine Beine schob.

"Gefällt dir das?" fragte Manuel.

"Hmm... verdammt gut", nickte Benni.

Manuel grinste. Er streckte eine Hand aus, bis er Mats Seite berührte. Ganz leicht strich er über die warme, glatte Haut. Und er bekam sofort die gewünschte Reaktion, in Form eines langgezogenen Seufzers.

"Ja, mein Mats, das magst du, hm?"

Benni lächelte, als er das hörte. Manuel nannte Mats "Mein Mats", als würden sie schon ewig eine Beziehung führen.

Er hatte den beiden extra etwas Zeit gegeben, als er die Pizza in Empfang genommen hatte, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich ein wenig näher kommen würde, aber dass es so gut werden würde, hatte er nicht einmal zu hoffen gewagt.

"Hey, hör auf zu denken", wisperte Mats und stupste Bennis Nase mit seiner eigenen an.

Benni lachte und küsste ihn kurz. "OK, mach ich."

"Gut, sonst müssten wir uns noch Gedanken um unser Verführungskünste machen", raunte Manu.

"Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich einem von euch widerstehen könnte."

"Brauchst du ja zum Glück auch nicht."

Benni grinste leise, sagte aber nichts mehr, weil Mats ihn wieder küsste. Und auch Manuel nahm seine Streicheleinheiten wieder auf. Er drängte sich an Benni, dabei streichelte er Mats weiter. Er fühlte, wie der nun begann, seine Hand zwischen Bennis Pobacken zu schieben.

Benni stöhnte und versuchte sich gleichzeitig Mats Hand und Manuels Körper entgegenzudrängen. Er fühlte Manuels Lippen an seinem Hals, und Mats' an seinen Lippen. Wie hatte er das nur jemals ohne die beiden ausgehalten?

"Ich liebe euch", flüsterte er, als Mats seine Lippen kurz freigab.

"Wir dich auch", antwortete Mats.

Benni lächelte bei dieser Antwort, dann zuckte er leicht zusammen.

"Alles ok?" fragte Mats.

"Geht schon..."

"Nein, was ist?" fragte nun auch Manuel.

"Mit Gel ging‘s noch besser", murmelte Benni.

"Warte", sagte Manuel und drückte einen Kuss in Bennis Nacken. Dann löste er sich von ihm und sah sich suchend um.

"Hier drüben, glaub ich", sah Mats in die andere Richtung.

"Bleibt liegen", sagte Manuel und kletterte umständlich aus dem Bett. Tatsächlich lag die Gleitgeltube halb unter dem Bett.

Er schnappte sie sich und sucht auch gleich nach einem Kondom, dann rutschte er wieder auf seinen alten Platz und dicht an Benni heran.

"Also... wo waren wir stehngeblieben?"

"Hier", grinste Mats und nickte zur Bettdecke, unter der er seine Hand inzwischen auf Bennis Hintern lag.

"Hier?" fragte Manuel und schob seine Hand zu Mats.

"Genau hier", grinste Mats ihn an.

Manuels Finger glitten über Mats, streichelten sie. Mats fühlte, wie kühl und glitschig sie waren, und lächelte. "Dann fang mal an."

"Bereit Benni?" fragte Manuel.

"Bereit", nickte Benni.

Manu lächelte und ließ seine Hand wieder zwischen Bennis Beine gleiten. Mats Hand folgte ihr und strich über Manus Finger, und als der in Benni eindrang , schob sich Mats' Zeigefinger mit hinein.

"Gott", stöhnte Benni.

"Gut so?", lächelte Manu und küsste wieder seinen Nacken.

Benni konnte nur heftig nicken. Mats nickte Manu zu, dann begannen sie gemeinsam ihre Finger zu bewegen. Benni stöhnte erneut.

Bald entschieden die beiden, dass sie ihn ausreichend vorbereitet hatten. Gemeinsam zogen sie Manuel das Kondom über, dann schob der sich näher an Benni. Mats verwickelte ihn in einen Kuss, während Manuel langsam in ihn eindrang. Benni ließ seine Hand zwischen Mats' Beine gleiten. Automatisch zuckte Mats den Fingern entgegen.

Sofort vertiefte Benni den Kuss. Ganz langsam begann Manuel sich in Benni zu bewegen. Im selben Rhythmus massierte Benni Mats' Schwanz. Nach einem Moment schob Mats seine Hand zu Bennis steil aufragendem Schwanz und schloss die Finger darum.

"Gott", keuchte Benni, dann vergrub er das Gesicht an Mats' Schulter. Manus Bewegungen wurden schneller. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Benni gewaltig. Dabei verengte er sich so sehr, dass auch Manuel sich nicht mehr halten konnte.

Einen Moment später war auch Mats so weit und kam mit einem Keuchen. Völlig erschöpft blieben die drei einen Moment einfach schwer atmend liegen. Vorsichtig zog sich Manu aus Benni zurück und küsste seinen Nacken noch einmal. Benni brummte nur.

"Was denn - haben wir dich geschafft?"

Benni nickte grinsend und kuschelte sich noch enger an Mats. "Geschafft, aber glücklich."

"Dann ist ja gut", lächelte Mats und schloss ebenfalls die Augen Auch Manuel kuschelte sich schnell wieder an Bennis Rücken und zog die Bettdecke über ihre Körper.

Sie schliefen nicht, dafür war es nicht spät genug, aber es war einfach total schön so zusammenzuliegen. Langsam schliefen sie ein, so gemütlich in ein Bett gekuschelt, das wie für sie gemacht war.


	38. Stress

Die nächsten Tage vergingen für alle drei viel zu schnell. Jede freie Minute verbrachten sie zusammen. Entweder in Dortmund bei Mats oder in Gelsenkirchen bei Manu oder Benni.

Doch je näher das Ende der Saison rückte, desto seltener wurden die freien Tage. Und es kam vor, dass sie sich tagelang nicht sahen. Mats war im Verein eingespannt, und auch Manu und Benni konnten nicht jede freie Minute miteinander verbringen. Dazu kam noch, dass es bei Schalke immer noch nicht lief und die Stimmung im Team immer gereizter wurde. Auch die Unklarheit, wie es mit Manu weiterging trug dazu natürlich bei.

Grade für Benni war das schwer, weil er meistens allein zu Hause saß, während Mats von Sponsorentermin zu Fototermin hetzte und Manuel eine Interviewstrecke nach der anderen absolvierte. Meistens blieb dann nur noch Zeit für ein müdes Telefonat.

So hatte er wirkliche Sehnsucht nach ihrer Dreisamkeit, als er am Freitagabend ins Hotel fuhr. Und auch hier blieb ihm das Pech treu und er teilte sich nicht mit Manu das Zimmer, sondern mit Alexander.  
Er hasste diese ständigen Zimmerpartnerwechsel. Warum konnte man nicht einmal einen festen Zimmernachbarn zugeteilt bekommen und dabei blieb es dann? Aber nein, es würde den Zusammenhalt der Mannschaft fördern, hieß es.

Mats war eigentlich immer mit Neven oder Schmelle auf einem Zimmer, das wusste Benni. Und das hieß, dass er nicht mal richtig mit ihm telefonieren konnte.  
Andererseits hätte er dazu auch keine Zeit gehabt, denn sie mussten noch am Abend an zwei Teammaßnahmen teilnehmen.

Am Ende schlurfte Benni nur noch zur Treppe und wurde völlig überrumpelt, als Manuel ihn plötzlich in ein leeres Konferenzzimmer zog und die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.  
Es war stockdunkel in dem Zimmer, und er stieß sich gleich das Bein an einem Tischbein.

"Benni? Ist was passiert?" fragte Manuel besorgt und tastete nach dem Lichtschalter.

"Geht schon. Morgen hab ich ja Schienbeinschoner an..."

Manuel fluchte. Er konnte den verdammten Schalter nicht finden. Also tastete er sich vorsichtig nach vorn, bis er Bennis Schultern berührte.

"Hey", flüsterte Benni.

Manuel lächelte. "Hey."

"Was... was ist?"

"Das wollte ich dich fragen", sagte Manuel. "Du bist so... angespannt."

"Ist dir das nicht aufgefallen? Wie das hier in der Mannschaft läuft? Irgendwie wird‘s immer schlimmer."

"Wenn wir das Spiel hier gewinnen, wird‘s wieder besser", sagte Manu. "Außerdem ist es doch nicht nur das, oder? Ich hab das Gefühl, als gehst du mir aus dem Weg."

"Kann dich hier ja schlecht überfallen", murmelte Benni.

"Und Abendessen kannst du auch nicht mit mir zusammen an einem Tisch?"

"Schon, aber da hat Alex mich schon mitgezogen."

"Mats sagt auch, das du in den letzten Tagen komisch warst."

"Wir müssen das morgen gewinnen. Und ich... wär halt lieber mit euch zusammen."

"Wenn wir gewinnen, haben wir nen Tag frei Benni. Und den verbringen wir mit Mats."

"Ja, das hoffe ich so."

"Also, noch eine Nacht musst du durchhalten, dann hast du uns beide wieder", sagte Manuel und zog Benni an sich.

Der lehnte sich an ihn und schloss kurz die Augen.

"Willst du heute Nacht zu mir kommen?" fragte Manuel.

"Du bist doch mit Julian in einem Zimmer, oder?"

"Ach scheiße, ja", murmelte Manuel. "Also wird das nichts..."

"Nee... Wir haben hier noch ein paar Minuten - und dann morgen.“

"Morgen", nickte Manuel und hielt Benni noch fester.

Der hob den Kopf und küsste Manuel leicht.

"Mhm, das hab ich vermisst", wisperte Manu.

"Ich auch", raunte Benni und küsste ihn weiter.

"Dafür... keine... Zeit..." keuchte Manu zwischen den Küssen.

"Wofür?", wollte Benni wissen und drängte sich an ihn.

"Hierfür", murmelte Manuel und strich über Bennis Rücken.

"Und... was machen wir jetzt?"

"Brav auf unsere Zimmer gehen und schlafen", sagte Manuel bedauernd.

Leise seufzte Benni. "Bist zu vernünftig."

"Hey, ich bin Kapitän, ich trag Verantwortung."

"Und ich hab drunter zu leiden", murrte Benni gespielt.

"Ich leide mit dir."

"Ja, seh ich", grinste Benni und strich ihm einmal fest über den Schritt.

Manuel keuchte unterdrückt und drängte sich instinktiv der Hand entgegen. "Wir haben echt keine Zeit..."

"Kommt drauf an, wie lange du brauchst", grinste Benni ihn an. Und drückte leicht zu.

"Gott Benni", raunte Manuel und zog ihn an sich. Stürmisch presste er seine Lippen auf Bennis und schob gleichzeitig eine Hand über Bennis Brust nach unten.

Der grinste leicht. "Also doch?", fragte er nach und schob seine Hand in Manuels Trainingshose.

"Hör auf zu labern", raunte Manuel und zerrte am Bund von Bennis Trainingshose. Benni grinste breit, dann legte er seine Lippen wieder auf Manuels und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Er hatte gerade Manus Shorts etwas nach unten geschoben um seinen Freund ganz zu umfassen, als sie Schritte auf dem Gang hörten, und die Rollen eines Wagens, vermutlich mit Putzsachen.

Manuel zuckte zusammen und biss Benni unabsichtlich auf die Lippe.

"Autsch", fluchte der und zog seine Hand zurück, um sie an die schmerzende Stelle zu legen. "Wir sollten hier verschwinden."

Manuel nickte und zupfte ärgerlich an seiner Trainingshose rum. "Verschwinden und ne kalte Dusche nehmen", brummte er.

"Denk beim Duschen an mich", grinste Benni schief und richtete sein T-Shirt. "Und jetzt... ich geh als erster, ok?" Er lehnte sich für einen kurzen Kuss zu Manuel.

"Schlaf gut", sagte Manuel leise.

"Du auch", flüsterte Benni und strich ihm kurz über die Schulter, dann verschwand er aus dem Zimmer. Zum Glück war der Flur leer und Benni schaffte es ohne gesehen zu werden zur Treppe und hoch in sein Zimmer. Alex war gerade im Bad, als Benni das Zimmer betrat, so räumte er ein paar Sachen zurecht, die er für die Nacht brauchen würde - Schlafshirt, iPod, sein Buch - und setzte sich dann auf das Bett um auf Alex zu warten.

Missmutig starrte er abwechselnd die Tür und sein Handy an. Mats hatte gesagt, er würde sich auf jeden Fall noch mal kurz melden. Aber vielleicht telefonierte er ja auch gerade mit Manuel. Und bei seinem Glück rief Mats dann an, wenn er im Bad war.

Er musste noch eine Weile warten, bis Alex endlich fertig war und er selbst ins Bad gehen konnte. Das Handy ließ er auf dem Bett liegen, es war ja albern, es mitzunehmen.

Auf eine Dusche verzichtete er, sondern wusch sich nur schnell und putzte sich die Zähne. Zurück im Zimmer zog er seine Schlafsachen an und legte sich ins Bett, mit dem Handy in der Hand. Verdammt, warum meldete sich Mats nicht? Dortmund hatte morgen auch ein Spiel, also musste Mats auch pünktlich in seinem Zimmer sein.

Er rutschte tiefer in die Kissen und starrte weiterhin sein Handy an. So intensiv, dass es sogar Alex auffiel. "Und? Meldet sich deine Süße nicht?"

Benni schnaubte nur. Sollte Alex doch denken, was er wollte. Ob er mal versuchen sollte Mats zu erreichen? Kurzentschlossen wählte er, aber es war besetzt. Leise grummelnd legte er das Handy auf den Nachttisch, also redete er noch mit Manu, und das konnte erfahrungsgemäß dauern. Es war erstaunlich, dass sich die beiden in so kurzer Zeit so nahe gekommen waren, nicht nur körperlich, sondern vor allem auch im Kopf.

Wüsste er nicht, dass die beiden ihn liebten, hätte er wirklich eifersüchtig werden können. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken an die beiden, es war schön, sie zusammen zu sehen und zu wissen dass er selbst dazugehörte. Kurzentschlossen schrieb er eine SMS an die beiden. [Hallo, Ihr zwei Süßen, ich wünsche euch ne gute Nacht. Dir, Mats, ein großartiges Spiel morgen. Liebe Euch, B.]

Damit legte er sein Handy zur Seite und knipste seine Nachttischlampe aus. "Nacht Alex."

"Nacht", wünschte Alex müde, dann hörte Benni es nur noch leise rascheln

Benni schloss die Augen und kuschelte sich in seine Kissen. Das Piepsen seines Handys bekam er schon gar nicht mehr mit.


	39. Schlimmer geht immer

Die SMS, die am Vorabend angekommen war, sah Benni erst, als er nach dem Duschen einige Sachen zusammenpackte.

[Mein Süßer, tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mehr angerufen hab. Freu mich auf morgen Abend. Schlaf gut, Kuss M.]

Er lächelte leicht, solche SMS bekam er gerne. Es war einfach ein warmes Gefühl sie zu lesen. Natürlich hätte er gern Mats Stimme gehört, aber heute Abend sahen sie sich ja. Die paar Stunden würde er auch noch überleben.

Mit diesem Vorsatz verließ er zusammen mit Alex das Zimmer. Seine gute Laune bekam aber schon nach wenigen Schritten einen Dämpfer, als er mit anhörte, wie sich zwei Mitspieler in ihrem Zimmer stritten.

Alex neben ihm fluchte und trat an die Zimmertür, klopfte lautstark dagegen.

"Fuck, verzieh dich", fauchte jemand im Raum.

"Was schreit ihr denn hier so rum?" öffnete sich eine andere Zimmertür und Chris streckte den Kopf in den Gang.

"Keine Ahnung, wer das Zimmer hat, aber ich hab das Gefühl, wir haben bald einen Spieler weniger", murrte Benni.

"Da sind Peer und Joel drin", sagte Chris und stellte sich zu Alex. Er donnerte mit der Faust gegen die Tür. "Ruhe ihr beiden, sonst gibt‘s Ärger!"

Das schien die beiden nicht zu stören, sie zofften sich weiter.

"Wenn hier nicht gleich Ruhe herrscht, hol ich Ralf", drohte Chris.

"Fick dich", rief eine Stimme, aber jetzt waren sie wenigstens etwas leiser.

"Reizender Morgengruß", brummte Chris.

Benni stimmte ihm zu. "Und die wollen heute zusammen spielen?"

"Wird uns nichts anderes übrig bleiben", sagte Chris. Dann sah er über Bennis Schulter. "Manu, vielleicht redest du mal mit den beiden hier."

Benni sah sich sofort um und lächelte Manu an. Der schien aber ebenso gestresst zu sein wie die beiden im Zimmer.

Er schenkte ihm nur ein ganz schwaches Lächeln und trat an die Tür. "Peer, Joel, lasst mich rein!"

"Kommt, Manu macht das schon", schob Chris die anderen zur Seite und zur Treppe.

Benni unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Also kein Frühstück mit Manu. Statt dessen mit Chris und Alex. Das war nicht schlimm, beide waren liebe Jungs, aber Manu wäre ihm einfach lieber gewesen.

Als Manuel schließlich den Speisesaal betrat, waren fast alle schon fertig mit Frühstück. Manu sah kurz zu ihm rüber, dann setzte er sich zu Joel und Peer an einen Tisch. Immerhin schienen die beiden wieder miteinander zu reden.

"Na, Manu scheint ja zu den beiden durchgedrungen zu sein", sagte Chris.

Benni wunderte das nicht, Manu hatte ein Händchen für so etwas. Immerhin hatte er auch Mats überzeugen können.

"Hoffentlich hält das auch bis zum Spiel. Noch ne Niederlage können wir uns nicht leisten", murmelte Alex.

"Manu hat sie schon im Griff", murmelte Benni.

"Manuel soll die Bälle halten, damit hat er genug zu tun."

"Wenn er alle hält, können wir nicht verlieren", meinte Benni.

"So wie das im Moment läuft, verlieren wir selbst dann", sagte Chris düster.

"Wenn du so rangehst, dann kann‘s ja auch nichts werden."

"Schlaumeier."

"Wir gewinnen heute. Wir gewinnen heute. Wir gewinnen heute. Und jetzt zusammen."

Chris sah Benni an, als hätte er einen Schaden. "Aber sonst geht‘s dir gut, ja?"

"Manchmal..."

"Was manchmal?"

"Manchmal geht‘s mir gut, und ich bin manchmal auch normal."

"Schön, das es wenigstens einem gut geht", sagte Alex sarkastisch.

"Wenn du lieb bist, dann verrate ich dir, was ich rauche", grinste Benni ihn an.

Chris lachte leise. "Vielleicht solltest du dann gleich ne Lokalrunde schmeißen, damit alle was von dem Zeug abkriegen."

"Nee, nee, das kriegen nur ausgesuchte Leute. Die anderen können..." Benni grinste breit. "Gras rauchen. Ist doch nachher wieder genug von da." 

"Du hast wohl nen Clown gefrühstückt."

"Ich hab nur keinen Bock auf diese miese Stimmung", meinte Benni leise, aber er fühlte, dass er sich dagegen wohl nicht würde wehren können. 

"Ein Sieg heute und es wird wieder besser. Weißt doch, wie schnell das geht."

"Und wenn wir verlieren?" 

"Wir dürfen nicht verlieren." 

"Das weiß ich selbst", murmelt Benni. 

"Ich geh noch mal kurz hoch", sagte Alex.

Benni nickte und sah ihm nach. Er wäre auch gerne noch mal hochgegangen, mit Manu, aber der diskutierte mit einigen Spielern und dem Trainer. 

Und als Manuel endlich fertig war, rief Ralf sie zum obligatorischen Spaziergang zusammen. 

Die Stimmung blieb auch danach noch gedrückt. Auch nach dem Trainerwechsel waren die Erinnerungen an die Zeit davor noch wach, und die war alles andere als angenehm gewesen.   
Inzwischen fieberten alle eigentlich nur noch der Sommerpause entgegen um sich endlich richtig zu erholen und dann mit neuem Elan wieder durch zu starten.   
Zwar hatten sie sich in den Pokalen recht gut geschlagen, aber in der Liga nun gar nicht. 

Nach dem leichten Mittagessen ging es für eine Weile wieder auf ihr Zimmer, um noch ein bisschen Ruhe vor der Abfahrt in Richtung Stadion zu bekommen.

Er packte schnell seine Sachen und sah erst jetzt wieder auf sein Handy. Eine SMS war angekommen: [Wünsche Euch ein tolles Spiel und einen Sieg. Liebe Euch, M.], 

Benni lächelte strahlend und tippte schnell seine Antwort. [Dir auch ein tolles Spiel, freu mich schon wahnsinnig auf heute Abend, Kuss B.] 

"Na, deine Süße?", grinste Alex ihn an. 

"Ähm... ja genau", nickte Benni. "Hat mir ein gutes Spiel und einen Sieg gewünscht." 

"Na, dann kann‘s ja nur klappen." 

Benni nickte und schob sein Handy in die Tasche. Er nahm seine Sachen und verließ dann mit Alex zusammen das Zimmer.   
Im Bus hatte er endlich mal Glück und ergatterte den Platz neben Manuel. 

"Hey", sah der ihn irgendwie entnervt an. 

"Alles ok?" fragte Benni stirnrunzelnd. 

"Geht so", murmelte Manu. "Irgendwann hauen sie sich hier noch die Köpfe ein." Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich nach hinten, und wie zufällig rutschte er dabei ein wenig zur Seite, bis seine Schulter Bennis berührte. 

"Aber du hast das doch vorhin gut hinbekommen", meinte Benni.

"Diesmal schon. Aber das kommt wieder." 

"Wenn wir heute gewinnen wird es besser."

"Wenn wir gewinnen", wiederholte Manu und betonte dabei das erste Wort. 

"Klar gewinnen wir", sagte Benni fest. "Du musst dran glauben, dann klappt das schon."

Manuel lächelte ihn an, und wer ihn genau ansah, merkte, dass es kein normales Lächeln war, das er Benni schenkte. Er sagte nichts, und doch fühlte Benni die Liebe, die Manuel für ihn empfand. 

"Und wenn das nicht hilft, denk einfach an heute Abend. Als... Motivationsschub", sagte Benni so leise, das nur Manuel ihn hören konnte.

Manuel grinste ihn an. "Na, hat Mats sich bei dir auch gemeldet?" 

Benni nickte grinsend.

"Heute Abend sehen wir ihn wieder", lächelte Manu ihn an. "Hast du dir schon was überlegt?" 

"Du meinst außer Telefon und Türklingel abstellen?" fragte Benni. 

"Ja, noch dazu", sah Manu ihn herausfordernd an. 

"Hm", machte Benni. "Keine Ahnung. Solange ihr beiden und unser Bett dabei ist, bin ich zu allem bereit."

Manu lachte auf. "Lässt sich einrichten." 

"Gut, dann hab ich ja was, auf was ich mich freuen kann." 

"Auf uns", lächelte Manu, dann sah er wieder nach vorne. 

Die restliche Busfahrt verlief schweigend und genauso schweigend und in Gedanken versunken ging es dann weiter in die Kabine und wenig später zum Aufwärmen ins Stadion. 

Der Ablauf bis zum Spiel war wie üblich, und wie üblich - blieb die Stimmung mies, so sehr sich Ralf auch bemühte das zu ändern. Zur Halbzeit lagen sie 0:1 zurück, in der 70. Minute machte Raul den Ausgleich. 

Aber statt danach weiter voll anzugreifen, gerieten sie immer mehr ins Hintertreffen und alles spielte sich nur noch rund um Manuels Tor ab.

Kurz vor dem Ende hatte Chris den Ball über die Torauslinie geschossen. In der Vorbereitung auf die folgende Ecke wurde wieder deutlich, was in ihrer Mannschaft nicht stimmte: Sie schoben und schubsten nicht nur die gegnerischen Spieler, sondern auch sich untereinander. 

Benni konnte nicht mal sagen, wer ihn schließlich direkt in die Flugbahn des Balls schob, ob Gegner oder Mitspieler, aber er erwischte die Kugel so unglücklich, dass er dem Ball eine völlig neue Flugbahn bescherte und Manuel keine Chance hatte. 

Fassungslos sah er zu, wie der Ball in das Netz einschlug. 

Das passierte nicht. Er träumte. Ganz bestimmt. Es konnte einfach nicht real sein, dass er hier grad ein Eigentor geschossen hatte. 

"Scheiße, Benni!", hörte er eine Stimme dicht bei sich - Manus Stimme, wie er verspätet realisierte. 

Im Hintergrund hörte er wie der Stadionsprecher den neuen Spielstand bekannt gab "... durch ein Eigentor von Höwedes..." 

Am liebsten wäre Benni im Erdboden versunken. Irgendwo zwischen den Grashalmen, auf denen er noch saß und nicht die Energie hatte aufzustehen. 

"Steh auf, verdammt!"

"Lass mich!", fauchte Benni zurück. 

"Benni beweg deinen Arsch", sagte Manuel gefährlich leise. "Wir haben noch fünf Minuten um deinen beschissenen Fehler auszubügeln, also nimm die Beine in die Hand und streng dich an!" 

"Mein Fehler? Du hättest den auch halten können, verdammt! Also schieß dein Tor doch selbst!" 

"Wer musste seinen Kopf denn so dämlich hinhalten, dass der Ball da abprallt?" fragte Manuel und schob ihn aus dem Tor. "Und jetzt konzentrier dich gefälligst, damit du nicht noch ein zweites Eigentor schießt!" 

Benni sah seinen Torwart wütend an, dann drehte er sich um und verzog sich wortlos. 

Die letzten fünf Minuten des Spiels gingen völlig an ihm vorbei. Er wurde mehr als einmal von Chris angemacht, weil er unkonzentriert war.  
Zumindest fiel kein weiteres Tor, dennoch verloren sie mit 1:2.

"Toll gemacht", schnauzte Manuel ihn an, als er wütend an ihm vorbei in den Spielertunnel und somit außer sicht der Kameras und Reporter stapfte.

Diese zwei Worte waren es, die das Fass zum überlaufen brachten. "Verdammte Hacke, Fick dich doch!", brüllte Benni ihn an. 

"Fick du dich!" schrie Manuel wütend zurück. "Du bist doch schuld an der Niederlage, also halt mal lieber den Ball flach!"

"Schuld? Wer hat das denn nicht gebacken gekriegt, die Leute zu ordnen! Du kannst mich mal kreuzweise!" 

"Geh mal kalt duschen, vielleicht springt dann dein Hirn wieder an!" 

Wütend trat Benni einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Vielleicht solltest du einfach mal deine Fresse halten!" Er konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten Manuel nicht eine runterzuhauen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort dampfte er ab unter die Dusche - die heiße Dusche, einfach nur aus Trotz, obwohl kaltes Wasser wohl angenehmer gewesen wäre. 

Auf dem Weg zurück in die Kabine, rannte er fast Julian um. "Steh hier nicht so bescheuert im Weg rum", giftete er ihn an. 

Julian sah ihn nur erschrocken an, sagte aber nichts. Benni fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, Julian konnte wohl am wenigstens zu der schlechten Saison.   
Und auch für das Tor konnte er gar nichts. Dennoch schaffte er es nicht sich zu entschuldigen, sondern zog sich einfach an und verschwand wortlos aus der Kabine. 

Ebenso wortlos ging er an den paar Fans vorbei, die noch warteten und zu seinem Wagen. Er musste hier weg und zwar so schnell wie möglich.

Er warf seine Tasche achtlos auf den Rücksitz, stieg ein, beachtete dabei nicht, dass er sich den Kopf stieß, und fuhr reichlich rasant vom Parkplatz. Erst als er schon aus der Stadt raus war, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er automatisch den Weg nach Dortmund eingeschlagen hatte. 

Er überlegte kurz. Eigentlich hatte er jetzt alleine sein wollen, aber vielleicht war es ja gut zu Mats zu fahren. Vorausgesetzt, dieser Idiot von Torhüter war nicht auch da.  
Beim Gedanken an Manuel "Ich bin ja so perfekt" Neuer, verkrampften sich seine Hände um das Lenkrad. Als hätte Manu noch nie einen Fehler gemacht! Es war gar nicht so lange her, da hatte man ihn "Flutschfinger" genannt!

Aber jetzt war er der WM-Held und bester Torhüter aller Zeiten. Und er selbst... ein Volltrottel. Mindestens.

Benni presste die Lippen zusammen. Er war so unglaublich sauer auf Manuel. Es war so verletzend gewesen, was er gesagt, ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte.  
Hätte er ihn nicht eigentlich trösten müssen? Machte man das nicht, wenn es dem Liebsten schlecht ging? Er hätte Manuel jedenfalls nie so angemacht. Egal, wie hoch sie verloren und wie sehr er Schuld daran hatte.

"Blöder Mistkerl", fluchte Benni und gab Gas.

Immer mehr beschleunigte er, so dass er fast die Abfahrt zu Mats verpasst hätte. Rücksichtslos zog er im letzten Moment rüber, was ein lautes Hupkonzert zur Folge hatte. "Ach fickt euch doch alle!"

Er raste weiter, durch die Straßen, bis er schließlich angekommen war. Völlig schräg halb auf der Straße ließ er den Wagen stehen und stieg aus.


	40. Trost

Immer noch voller Wut im Bauch stürmte er zur Haustür und klingelte Sturm. Aber auch nach fast 10 Minuten öffnete niemand.

"Verdammt, wo steckt der Idiot?", fauchte Benni und trommelte mit den Fäusten an die Tür. Erst Minuten und schmerzende Fäuste später erinnerte er sich an seinen Schlüssel und schloss auf.  
Er stapfte die Treppe hoch und öffnete auch die Wohnungstür. Ohne Jacke oder Schuhe auszuziehen ging er durch ins Wohnzimmer und legte sich auf das Sofa.

Er zog ein Kissen zu sich und sog den vertrauten Geruch von Mats ein. Dann vergrub er den Kopf darin und wünschte sich weiter einfach zu verschwinden.

So bekam er gar nicht mit, wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde und jemand ins Wohnzimmer trat. Erst als er warme Finger in seinem Nacken spürte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nicht mehr allein war.

"Hey Süßer", hörte er Mats flüsterten, ganz dicht an seinem Ohr. Dann berührten Mats Lippen die Spitze seines Ohrs.

Es fühlte sich gut an, dennoch knurrte er nur mürrisch.

Mats sagte nichts, sondern schmiegte sich einfach der Länge nach an ihn, schlang die Arme um seinen Körper und hielt ihn ganz fest.

Es dauerte, bis Benni sich ganz leicht zu ihm umdrehte.

Mats lächelte ihn sanft an und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Wieder knurrte Benni nur.

"Ich liebe dich", sagte Mats leise.

"Hmm", machte Benni noch immer nicht ganz zufrieden. "War so scheiße. Manu war so scheiße drauf."

"Vergiss das Spiel", sagte Mats zärtlich.

"Nicht beim Spiel. Danach", versuchte Benni zu erklären.

"Was war danach?"

"Ich weiß, dass ich scheiße gespielt habe. Und das Eigentor war dämlich. Aber... das muss er mir nicht so sagen."

Mats hob eine Hand und strich ihm über die Wange. "Manuel war aufgebracht. Er hat es bestimmt nicht so gemeint."

"Dann sollte er es das nächste Mal nicht sagen", murrte Benni.

"Das weiß er jetzt bestimmt auch. Und es tut ihm bestimmt unendlich leid. Du weißt doch, das er dich liebt."

"Hat sich heute nicht so angefühlt. Er hat mir die Schuld am Tor gegeben. Das... so was macht man doch nicht!"

"Nein", sagte Mats. "Aber wir lieben ihn trotzdem."

"Hmm... ja", murmelte Benni.

"Und wenn man jemanden liebt, dann verzeiht man ihm auch solche Sachen."

"Ja... ich weiß..."

Mats lächelte und küsste Benni sanft. "Aber ein bisschen schmoren darf er ruhig noch."

Benni lächelte leicht, das erste Mal seit dem Spiel.

"Hast du Hunger mein Schatz?" fragte Mats.

"Was gibt‘s denn?"

"Keine Ahnung, wir waren schließlich eigentlich bei dir verabredet. Aber ich bestell uns gern was."

Benni überlegte kurz. "Nudeln."

"Bestellen?" fragte Mats.

"Ja, ist einfacher. Und... bestell was für den Torwart-Idioten mit."

Mats lächelte. "Mach ich."

"Nimm etwas, was man aufwärmen kann, ja?"

Mats nickte und stand auf. "Bleib schön hier liegen. Ich beeil mich."

"Ich hau heut nicht mehr ab", murmelte Benni.

Mats griff kurz nach seiner Hand. "Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist. Ich hab dich unendlich vermisst."

"Ich dich auch. Gerade die letzten Tage. Die Stimmung bei uns ist einfach mies."

"Wen muss ich verhauen?"

"Alle. Die Jungs zicken sich an, das ist unglaublich."

"Ich würd dir echt gern helfen, aber vermutlich hören deine Schalker nicht auf mich..."

"Die hören nicht mal auf ihren Kapitän."

"Ich nehme an, deswegen ist Manuel so mies drauf."

"Ja, vermutlich. Muss mir trotzdem nicht vorwerfen, dass ich schuld bin. Und mir sagen, dass ich mich ficken soll."

"Das hat Manu gesagt?"

"Hmm - ja."

"Sicher, das er was zu essen bekommen soll?"

 

"Hm - wird nicht besser, wenn er hungert. Nimm irgendwas, was er sich aufwärmen kann."

Mats nickte und stand auf. "Soll ich dir was zu trinken mitbringen?"

"Bier. Mindestens."

"Also was ganz hartes", lachte Mats. "Ich bring dir nen Bier mit."

"Hast du nichts anders da - nach heute?"

"Muss ich gucken. Kann sein, dass die Jungs bei der letzten Party was dagelassen haben."

Benni nickte. "Guck mal."

Mats lächelte ihn noch einmal an, dann verschwand er in der Küche. Erst hier zog er sein Handy hervor.

Schnell war die Nummer gewählt, und Manuel meldete sich. "Ja?", klang er genervt.

"Ah du hast immer noch schlechte Laune", stellte Mats fest.

"Ach, du bists", murmelte Manu. "Sorry."

"Wen hast du denn erwartet? Knecht Ruprecht mit seiner Rute?"

"Hab bis eben abwechselnd mit irgendwelchen Reportern und nörgelnden Mitspielern telefoniert."

"Einen deiner Mitspieler hast du heute ziemlich... abgekanzelt."

"Ich weiß", murmelte Manu.

"Musstest du ihn so anmotzen?"

"Er war auch nicht unschuldig, aber das hat er dir sicher nicht gesagt."

"Er hat ein Eigentor geschossen Manu. Glaubst du nicht, das es ihm damit schlecht genug geht?"

"Ich hab nen Eigentor von meinem Freund kassiert, verloren, und einen Prügelhaufen als Mannschaft."

"Ich weiß", sagte Mats sanft. "Aber hättest du ihn nicht trotzdem einfach in den Arm nehmen können? Das hätte euch beiden geholfen."

Es war einen Augenblick ruhig. "Meinst du, das kann ich jetzt noch machen?"

"Ich darf jedenfalls was zu Essen für dich mit bestellen."

"Das... sag Benni, dass ich ihn liebe, ja? Und dass es mir leid tut. Ich kann wohl in einer halben Stunde losfahren, hab gleich noch nen Interview."

"Ich bestell was zum aufwärmen für dich", sagte Mats. "Und Manuel?"

"Hm?"

"Du bist ein Idiot. Aber wir lieben dich trotzdem."

"Der Idiot liebt euch auch", hörte er Manuel.

"Bis später", verabschiedete sich Mats.

"Bis später. Ich beeil mich", versprach Manuel und legte auf.

Mats lächelte, dann suchte er die Karte des Italieners heraus.

Er entschied sich für drei verschiedene Sorten Pasta - Bolognese für Manuel, zum Aufwärmen, mit Sahnsauce für sich und mit Käse überbacken für Benni.  
Dann durchwühlte er seine Schränke und fand im hintersten Winkel eine noch volle Flasche Wodka. Dazu suchte er noch Schnapsgläser heraus und brachte alles ins Wohnzimmer.

"Essen kommt in 30 Minuten", sagte er zu Benni und stellte die Flasche und die Gläser auf den Tisch.

"Oh, du meinst es aber gut mir mit", grinste Benni schief. Er lag noch immer auf dem Sofa.

"Willst du was anderes?" fragte Mats sofort.

"Nein, ist ok", nickte Benni und grinste. "Was hat er gesagt?"

"Luigi?" fragte Mats verwirrt.

"Der Torwart-Idiot", grinste Benni schief.

Mats sah ihn an. "Er liebt dich."

"Ich liebe ihn auch", lächelte Benni unwillkürlich.

Mats lächelte erleichtert.

"Und dich auch."

"Ich liebe dich auch Benni."

"Dann komm mal her, ja?"

Mats lachte und setzte sich dicht neben Benni auf die Couch. Benni kuschelte sich gleich an ihn.  
Mats schlang einen Arm um ihn und hielt ihn so fest.

Irgendwann löste sich Benni wieder von ihm und sah auf die Wodkaflasche. "Krieg ich was davon?"

"Klar", sagte Mats und zog die Flasche zu sich. Schnell schenkte er die Gläser voll und gab eins davon an Benni weiter.

"Auf... ach, egal", grinste Benni und stürzte den Wodka herunter.

Auch Mats leerte sein Glas und verzog das Gesicht. "Bäh, ekelhaftes Zeug."

"Manchmal muss es sein."

"Noch eins?" fragte Mats.

"Hm - ok, einen noch."

Mats schenkte ihnen nach, allerdings diesmal nicht ganz voll. Wieder stürzten sie den Alkohol herunter, dann nahm Mats Benni das Glas ab.

"Genug für heute", sagte er fest.

"Mehr will ich auch nicht."

"Wie wär‘s stattdessen hiermit?" fragte Mats und berührte sanft Bennis Lippen mit seinen.

Er fühlte, wie sich Benni weiter entspannte. Ganz leicht berührten sich ihre Lippen zuerst. Mats schmeckte den scharfen Alkohol, der Bennis Geschmack fast überdeckte.  
Er schmeckte einfach besser ohne. Aber wenigstens entspannte sich Benni immer mehr in seinen Armen. Und nach und nach wurde der störende Alkoholgeschmack weniger.

Mats vertiefte den Kuss und genoss es, Benni endlich wieder so nah bei sich zu haben. Sie hatten sich viel zu selten gesehen. Und es war auch mal schön, ihn für sich zu haben.


	41. Oh!

Das Klingeln an der Wohnungstür unterbrach ihren Kuss viel zu früh.

"Bleib hier, ich komm gleich wieder", versprach Mats.

Benni nickte und sah seinem Freund hinterher. Der ging zielstrebig zur Tür, verschwand dann den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen in die Küche. Dann kam er mit zwei großen Tellern und Besteck ins Wohnzimmer. "Essen ist fertig!"

"Danke", sagte Benni strahlend und nahm seinen Teller entgegen.

"Guten Appetit", wünschte Mats und setzte sich wieder neben ihn.

Hungrig machten sie sich über ihre Nudeln her, wobei sie immer mal wieder vom Gericht des anderen probierten.  
Beide Gerichte schmeckten ziemlich lecker, so dass sie bald aufgegessen hatten. Sie stellten die Teller einfach auf den Wohnzimmertisch und kuschelte sich dann aneinander aufs Sofa.  
Und so aneinandergekuschelt blieben sie auch liegen, bis sie den Schlüssel im Schloss hörten.

"Ich stell schnell Manus Essen in den Ofen", sagte Mats leise. "Und ihr beide vertragt euch in der Zwischenzeit, ja?"

"Hmm", machte Benni. Irgendwie hatte er ein komisches Gefühl.

Mats sah ihn an und küsste ihn zärtlich. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch", lächelte Benni und sah ihm nach, wie er aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwand.

Kurz hörte er Stimmen im Flur, als Manuel und Mats sich begrüßten. Dann schien Manuel Jacke und Schuhe auszuziehen und kam dann leise ins Wohnzimmer.

"Hey", sagte er leise.

"Hm - hey", murmelte Benni. Er wollte es Manu nicht zu leicht machen.

Manuel stand einen Moment reglos an der Tür. "Es... tut mir leid", murmelte er dann.

Benni nickte leicht. "Und was?"

"Was meinst du?" fragte Manuel verwirrt.

"Was tut dir leid?"

"Das was ich zu dir gesagt habt."

Benni nickte.

"Ich war... wütend", fuhr Manu nach einer kleinen Pause fort.

Benni nickte erneut.

"Das Spiel war scheiße und dann noch so ein blödes Eigentor..."

"Bin nun mal blöde", murmelte Benni. Das Tor tat noch immer weh.

"So was passiert jedem mal", sagte Manu leise.

"Kommst du mal her?"

Manuel nickte und kam langsam näher.

"Ich beiß nicht", meint Benni leise.

"Sicher?"

"Außer, du willst es."

Manuel grinste schief und überwand die restliche Distanz. Er setzte sich neben Benni aufs Sofa.

"Mir tut‘s auch leid", erklärte Benni. "Es ist nur - nen Eigentor zu schießen ist so schon scheiße..."

"Ich war einfach so sauer", versuchte Manu zu erklären. "Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun."

Benni nickte. "Weiß ich doch."

"Dann verzeihst du mir noch mal?"

"Ich liebe dich zu sehr, um lange sauer auf dich zu sein...“

Manuel seufzte erleichtert und rutschte näher zu Benni. "Ich liebe dich auch Benni. Egal, wie dumm ich mich manchmal aufführe."

"Bist Torwart, da muss man mit so was rechnen."

"Kriegt dein dummer Torwart dann auch einen Kuss von dir?"

Benni grinste ihn an und beugte sich dann zu ihm. Manuel schob seine Hand in Bennis Nacken und küsste ihn. Bennis Augen schlossen sich fast automatisch.

"Ah, ihr habt euch vertragen."

Nur kurz löste sich Manuel von Benni. "Haben wir."

Mats lächelte die beiden zufrieden an. "Essen ist gleich fertig."

"Was gibt‘s denn?"

"Ich hab die Nudeln mit Bolognese bestellt und im Ofen warm gehalten."

"Das klingt lecker", lächelte Manu ihn an. "Kommst du dann auch wieder her?"

"Klar", sagte Mats. "Zwei Minuten, dann bin ich bei euch."

"Dann beeil dich", bat Benni.

Mats warf Benni durch die Luft einen Kuss zu, dann zog er sich wieder in die Küche zurück. Kurz sahen die beiden ihm nach, dann küssten sie sich wieder.  
Sie lösten sich erst wieder, als Mats den duftenden Teller mit Nudeln vor ihre Nasen hielt.

"Ah, danke - du bist ein Schatz", strahlte Manuel ihn an. "Hab ich ja eigentlich gar nicht verdient."

 

"Ja, aber zum Glück ist Benni großzügig."

Manu lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn noch einmal. "Danke."

"Keine Ursache. Lass es dir schmecken."

"Keine Schorge", nuschelte Manuel um ein paar Nudeln herum.

"Schatz, du bist undeutlich."

"Macht nischtsch."

Benni lachte. Seine Wut auf Manuel verflog immer mehr. Jetzt, da sie wieder so vertraut zusammen saßen, war es so wie immer.  
Glücklich schmiegte er sich an Mats Seite, damit Manuel in Ruhe Essen konnte. Und Mats hielt ihn gerne dich an sich gedrückt.

"Wie habt ihr eigentlich gespielt?" fragte Benni ein wenig träge.

"Gewonnen. 2:1", erzählte Mats.

"Wenigstens etwas", sagte Benni.

Mats lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn leicht. Inzwischen war auch Manuel mit seinem Essen fertig und stellte den Teller zur Seite.  
Er zögerte ein wenig sich an Benni zu lehnen.

"Komm schon her", brummte Benni und streckte einen Arm nach ihm aus.

Manuel lächelte ihn an und rutschte etwas näher.

"Wollen wir das ganze nicht gleich ins Schlafzimmer verlegen?" fragte Mats. "Da ist es viel gemütlicher."

Benni nickte sofort, Manuel war sich noch immer nicht ganz sicher, stimmte dann aber doch zu.

"Was ist Manu?" fragte Mats, dem das Zögern nicht entgangen war.

"Ist schon gut. Ich... na, ist halt noch immer scheiße mit der Niederlage heute. Nicht, weil du das Eigentor gemacht hast, Benni, der Ball wäre irgendwann eh reingegangen. Aber ist ätzend.“

Mats trat zu ihm und legte locker die Arme um seinen Hals. "Dann lass dich von uns ablenken. Es gibt auch noch andere Sachen, außer Fußball. Schöne Sachen."

Manu lächelte ihn an. "Dann... macht mal."

"Hast du gehört Benni?" grinste Mats. "Wir sollen machen."

"Dabei hab ichs genauso verdient verwöhnt zu werde", gab Benni zu bedenken.

"Ich seh schon, ich hab hier alle Hände voll zu tun", lachte Mats.

"Ich helf dir", versprachen sowohl Benni als auch Manuel

"Meine Jungs", grinste Mats und griff erst Manus, dann Bennis Hand. "Dann kommt mit meine beiden Hübschen."

Die beiden ließen sich hoch und ins Schlafzimmer ziehen. Auch hier gab es inzwischen ein breites Bett, in dem sie bequem zu dritt platz hatten.

Mats schob die beiden Freunde vor das Bett, dann begann er sie auszuziehen. Immer abwechselnd schälte er die beiden langsam und zärtlich aus der Kleidung.  
Shirt, Jeans, dann betont vorsichtig die Shorts.

"Legt euch hin", bat er sie leise und schob sie zur Matratze, dann zog er sich selbst aus, ebenfalls extra vorsichtig.

Sowohl Manu, als auch Benni beobachteten jede seiner Bewegungen mit glühenden Augen. Es fehlte nur noch passende Musik, fanden beide, aber sie beide äußerten das nicht. Denn Mats hätte aufhören müssen, um die Musik anzumachen und das wollten sie nicht riskieren.  
So genossen sie es einfach die Darbietung ihres Freundes, bis Mats nur noch in Boxershorts vor ihnen stand.

"Mehr", bat Benni leise. Er hatte sich inzwischen eng an Manu gekuschelt und hatte begonnen ihn leicht zu streicheln.

"Noch mehr? Aber dann bin ich nackt", sah Mats ihn schockiert an.

"Das wäre sehr dramatisch", gab Manu zu. "Aber du solltest den Stoff deiner Shorts schonen. Und das Zeug nicht zu oft tragen."

"Findest du?" fragte Mats und strich fest über den Stoff, unter dem sich langsam sein steifer werdender Schwanz abzeichnete.

Benni sog zischend Luft ein. "Ich... denke schon."

"Mhm", machte Mats und fuhr fort sich durch die Shorts zu massieren. "Aber sie steht mir doch sehr gut, oder nicht?"

"Wir bräuchten den Vergleich, weißt du? Vorher - Nachher und so", überlegte Manuel.

"Gut, das leuchtet ein", nickte Mats und zog sich mit einem Ruck die Shorts nach unten.

Jetzt sogen beide die Luft ein, Benni und Manuel gleichermaßen.

"Und?" fragte Mats deutlich heiser.

"Lass sie aus", riet Manuel. "Wär doch unbequem sie jetzt wieder anzuziehen."

Mats ließ seinen Blick nach unten gleiten und ließ seine Hand kurz über seinen harten Schwanz streifen. "Oh ja, sehr unbequem..."

"Dann... komm her, ja?"

"Und was habt ihr mit mir vor? Ich bin ein anständiger junger Mann!"

"Wir haben ja nichts Böses vor", beteuerte Benni.

"Sicher?" fragte Mats, krabbelte aber langsam aufs Bett.

"Nichts allzu unanständiges."

"Nicht?" fragte Manuel grinsend. "Jetzt bin ich enttäuscht."

"Nicht unanständiger als du willst."

Manu hob eine Hand und streckte sie nach Mats aus. "Komm her", raunte er.

Mats nickte leicht und drehte sich zu ihm.

"Du siehst so sexy aus, wie du da kniest", sagte Manuel.

Mats lächelte ihn an.

"Jetzt komm schon her", sagte Benni ungeduldig.

Mats lächelte ihn an und beugte sich zu ihm um ihn zu küssen. Benni schlang einen Arm um Mats Hals um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen. Einen Moment später küssten sie sich.

Während Benni und Mats in ihrem Kuss versanken, richtete Manu sich halb auf und strich über Mats nackten Rücken. Mats knurrte genießerisch, küsste Benni aber sonst einfach weiter.  
Manu grinste und richtete sich komplett auf. Er rutschte ein Stück nach unten, lehnte sich zu Mats und begann Küsse auf seinem Rücken zu verteilen.

Jetzt löste sich Mats doch von Benni. "Sollte ich nicht euch verwöhnen?", grinste er.

"Wenn du hier so verführerisch vor mir rumwackelst", grinste Manu zurück.

"Darfst gern weitermachen", grinste Mats.

"Was krieg ich dafür?"

"Ach, jetzt willst du schon Bezahlung?"

"Belohnung", korrigierte Manuel.

"Ist es ok, wenn ich das später überlege?"

"Wieso? Bist doch sonst so ein Kopfmensch", sagte Manuel zwinkernd, während eine Hand wie zufällig den Weg auf Mats Hintern fand.

"Nicht, wenn deine Hand so was macht", murmelte Mats.

"Was macht meine böse, böse Hand denn?“

"Das richtige. Und böse ist sie nicht. Lenkt mich nur an."

"Dann soll sie also weiter machen", folgerte Manuel und ließ seine Hand prompt über die festen Rundungen streichen.

"Hmm", machte Mats genüsslich. "Sehr gut..."

"Find ich auch", raunte Manuel.

"Und was ist mit mir?", fragte Benni mit einem Lächeln.

"An deinen Hintern komm ich leider nicht ran", meinte Manuel bedauernd.

"Dann küss mich wenigstens.“

"Das übernehm ich", sagte Mats sofort und lehnte sich wieder vor, um Benni zu küssen. Zärtlich und liebevoll, so, wie Benni es nach so einem Tag brauchte.

"Der Anblick von euch beiden macht mich so heiß", wisperte Manuel.

"Soll es ja auch", flüsterte Benni, als er sich für einen kurzen Moment von Mats löste.

Mats brummte nur zustimmend, dann fing er wieder Bennis Lippen ein. Dabei begann er mit einer Hand Bennis Brust zu streicheln.  
An der Stelle, an der Bennis Herz schlug, hielt er kurz inne. Kräftig und gleichmäßig schlug es unter der Haut. Es fühlte sich toll an, sein Leben so zu spüren.

Der Gedanke verschwand jäh, als Manuels Finger plötzlich tiefer zwischen seine Beine rutschten. Deutlich hörbar keuchte er.

"Das gefällt dir, hm?" fragte Manuel rau und glitt mit seinem Zeigefinger leicht über die Spalte zwischen Mats Pobacken.

"Ja, das gefällt mir verdammt gut", nickte Mats leicht und küsste Benni dann weiter.

Manu grinste und verstärkte den Druck seines Fingers ein wenig.

"Ich dachte, ich soll euch heute... verwöhnen", raunte Mats ein wenig heiser.

"Hmh", machte Manuel nur abwesend. Er rutschte noch ein Stück tiefer und drückte seine Lippen auf eine von Mats Pobacken. Einen Moment hielt er still, dann wanderten seine Lippen weiter.  
Tiefer, wie Mats schnell feststellte.

Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich. Dann fühlte er Bennis Hände auf dem Rücken.  
Es war immer noch ein unglaubliches Gefühl, von zwei Männern zugleich gestreichelt und geküsst zu werden.  
Er fühlte sich so gut... so geliebt.

Mats hörte ein leichtes Rascheln, als sich Manuel bewegte und für einen Moment die Finger und die Lippen verschwanden.

"Hm?", machte er fragend.

"Keine Angst", lachte Manuel und schon waren die Hände wieder da, lagen fest auf seinen Pobacken.

"Hmm", machte Mats jetzt genießerisch.

Manu grinste und begann seine Finger zu bewegen, massierte die straffen Rundungen. Hin und wieder seufzte Mats genießerisch auf.

Vorsichtig lehnte sich Manuel vor und drückte wieder einen Kuss auf Mats Hintern. Dass Mats das gefiel - mehr als gefiel - merkte auch Benni an dem leidenschaftlicher werdenden Kuss.  
Vor allem als Manuels Lippen immer tiefer wanderten, nahm die Leidenschaft noch einmal gewaltig zu.

Es war aufregend, was Manu da machte, und es erregte ihn ungemein. Überrascht und erregt, stöhnte Mats auf, als er plötzlich Manuels Zunge fühlte. Er hörte Manu leise lachen, dann wiederholte sich diese Berührung.

"Gott... Manu... du...", stammelte Mats immer wieder durch ein Keuchen oder Stöhnen unterbrochen.

"Geil, was?", fragte Manu mit einem Grinsen.

Mats brachte nur ein Nicken zustande.

"Dann kann ich ja weitermachen", grinste Manu, und schon fühlte Mats die Berührung erneut.

Manuels Zunge leckte deutlich spürbar über den Spalt.

"Manu!", keuchte Mats heiser auf. Benni sah ihn etwas verwundert an.

"Er... Zunge...", brachte Mats nur hervor.

"Wie... oh!", sah Benni ihn groß an.

Mats nickte nur zustimmend. „Oh“ war eine großartige Beschreibung für das, was Manuel mit ihm anstellte.

 

 

Diese verdammt geschickte Zunge drang nun tiefer und streichelte ihn weiter.

Mats biss sich auf die Lippe um ein lautes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Wenn das so weiter ging, bekam sonst noch das gesamte Haus mit, wie viel... Spaß er hier hatte.

Und Manuel machte weiter, völlig unbeeindruckt.

Und als wäre Manus Zunge nicht genug, kehrten nun auch die Finger zurück, die sich von hinten zwischen seine Beine schoben. Die Fingerspitzen tasteten nach seinen Hoden und streichelten sie dann.

Hätte Benni ihn nicht gehalten, wäre er wohl spätestens jetzt in sich zusammengesackt.

"Gott, ist das geil", keuchte er auf.

"Hör ich", grinste Manu.

"Benni, das ist.. unglaublich, was er da macht."

Benni lächelte und strich Mats eine Locke aus der Stirn.

"Wuah", keuchte Mats im nächsten Moment auf.

Benni zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Manuel entlocke Mats ja wirklich... interessante Laute.

"Scheiße, ist das geil", kam es jetzt heiser von Mats. Er ließ sich mit dem Oberkörper auf Benni sinken und streckte Manu so seinen Hintern noch mehr entgegen.

Manuel lachte. "Scheint dir wohl zu gefallen."

"Was für eine bescheuerte... Wuah!"

Neugierig hob Benni den Kopf an und versuche zu sehen, was Manu tat um Mats so zum stöhnen zu bringen.

"Er... seine Zunge... in mir", keuchte Mats zur Erklärung.

Unwillkürlich färbten sich Bennis Wangen ein wenig rot.

Wieder keuchte Mats auf, es fühlte sich so unglaublich an. "Er...", fing er an, konnte den Satz aber nicht beenden.

Benni biss sich leicht auf die Lippe. Die Vorstellung, was Manuel da tat und dazu die Laute, die Mats ausstieß machten ihn unglaublich an.

Unwillkürlich ließ sich Mats noch etwas tiefer sinken, machte ein Hohlkreuz und vergrub sein Gesicht an Bennis Schulter.

Benni schob eine Hand in Mats Haar.

Mats konnte inzwischen nur noch keuchen, und das tat er auch. Manuels Zunge in seinem Hintern war der schiere Wahnsinn.

"Gott Mats, du klingt so geil", raunte Benni und hob leicht seine Hüften an, versuchte sich irgendwie an Mats Körper zu reiben.  
Da der das jedoch nicht verstand, reagierte Manuel. Er schob seine zweite Hand auf Bennis Bauch und von da an tiefer.  
Benni stöhnte auf, als Manus Finger ihn endlich berührten.  
Die langen, schlanken Finger waren so geschickt, das wusste er ja schon, aber zusammen mit Mats' Stöhnen war es gleich doppelt so heiß. Trotzdem war er überrascht, wie schnell und heftig er kam. Er konnte nur noch laut aufkeuchen und kam dann in heftigen Schüben.

Mats keuchte ebenfalls auf, als er fühlte, wie Benni unter ihm kam. Das gab ihm den Rest. Manu schien seine Zunge noch einmal tiefer zu schieben und bewegte sie leicht, da kam Mats mit einem verhaltenem Schrei.


	42. Manu Zauberzunge

Völlig fertig sackte Mats auf Benni zusammen. Der hielt ihn einen Moment einfach fest, dann sah er über seine Schulter zu Manu.

Manuel grinste breit. "Das wollte ich schon immer mal versuchen."

Benni stutzte, dann grinste er. "Und?"

"Was soll ich sagen? Mats hat nen Prachtarsch", lachte Manuel. "Und das unser ruhiger Dortmunder so laut werden kann..."

"Du hast ihn völlig fertiggemacht", grinste Benni, streichelte dabei aber weiter über Mats' Rücken. Der versuchte noch immer zu Atem zu kommen.

"Euch beide", sagte Manuel.

"Wir dich noch nicht", bemerkte Benni mit etwas Verzögerung.

"Stimmt. Und was wollt ihr dagegen tun?" fragte Manuel breit grinsend.

"Ich denke, dafür bin ich zuständig, was Mats?", fragte Benni leise und küsste Mats leicht. Dann schob er ihn sanft zur Seite und deckte ihn zu.

"Mats schön zugucken, vielleicht lernst du noch was", zwinkerte Manuel ihm zu.

"Hmm", knurrte Mats und kuschelte sich ein.

"So wie Mats aussieht, ist er gleich im Reich der Träume", meinte Benni mit einem zärtlichen Blick zu Mats. Der erwiderte den Blick noch schwach, da ihm tatsächlich die Augen zufielen.

Auch Manus Blick ruhte liebevoll auf Mats, ehe er wieder zu Benni sah. "Wir sollten ihn in Ruhe schlafen lassen", sagte er leise.

Benni nickte, dann zog er Manu an sich. Der schlang die Arme um Benni. Sie lächelten sich einen Moment lang einfach an, dann beugte sich Benni vor um ihn zu küssen. Manuel erwiderte den Kuss sofort. Erst leicht, dann immer stürmischer.

Manus Hände begannen auf Wanderschaft zu gehen, streichelten über Bennis Schultern, Rücken und Brust.

"Und was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Benni leise.

"Überrasch mich", wisperte Manuel zurück.

"Hast die Latte aber ganz schön hoch gelegt, mein Lieber", grinste Benni. und küsste ihn erneut, während ihm verschiedene Ideen durch den Kopf gingen.

Manuel lachte ich in den Kuss und drängte sich an Bennis Körper. "Ja, die Latte hängt hoch und wartet im Moment nur auf dich."

"Spinner", lachte Benni mit ihm und erwiderte den Druck von Manus Körper.

"Leise, sonst wecken wir unsere Prinzessin auf der Erbse noch", grinste Manuel.

"Ich glaub, der schläft jetzt erstmal. War ja auch... Wahnsinn, was du da gemacht hast."

"Und dafür hab ich mir ne... Belohnung verdient", meinte Manuel und rieb sich ein wenig fester an Bennis Körper.

"Oh ja, jede Belohnung", lächelte Benni und schob Manuel auf die Seite.

"Stabile Seitenlage?" fragte Manuel grinsend. "Krieg ich auch noch ne Mund zu Mund Beatmung?"

"Klar, jederzeit", versprach Benni und begann. Er hielt ihm die Nase zu und legte seine Lippen auf Manus. Dann pustete er leicht.

Manuel ließ ihn einen Moment machen, dann griff er Bennis Hand. "Nicht sehr sexy mein Lieber."

"Nicht? Dann muss ich mir etwas anderes ausdenken."

Manuel nickte. "Vielleicht etwas, was... weiter unten stattfindet?"

Benni tat so, als müsste er überlegen. "Die Füße?"

"Höher."

"Knie?"

"Noch höher."

"Hüfte?"

"Tiefer."

"Oberschenkel?"

"Für den Anfang nicht schlecht, aber du darfst gern noch ein Stückchen höher gehen."

"Hmm", machte Benni und sah an Manuels Körper entlang. Dann rutschte er tiefer und umfasste die Füße. "Hier nicht", massierte er sie kurz, dann strich er höher. "Hier auch nicht", kraulte er Manus Kniekehlen. Seine Hände wanderten höher zur Hüfte. "Und hier auch nicht."

Manuel brummte nur zustimmend.

Langsam strich Benni wieder tiefer. "Oberschenkel waren schon besser, meintest du?"

"Mhm", machte Manuel.

"Aber perfekt noch nicht?"

"Kannst du besser", raunte Manuel.

Langsam ließ Benni seine Hände weiter in die Mitte gleiten. "Hier?"

"Besser", knurrte Manu.

Benni lachte leise und beugte sich dann runter, um den Weg, den er soeben gestreichelt hatte, zu küssen. Er hörte, wie sich Manuels Atmung ein klein wenig beschleunigte. Das hatte er erreichen wollen, also machte er weiter, ganz langsam in Richtung Mitte.

Manuels Hüften zuckten leicht nach oben. Offenbar ging es ihm nicht schnell genug. "Geduld, mein Lieber", raunte Benni leise.

"Scheiß auf die Geduld - ich will dich!"

Leise lachte Benni. "Und wie willst du mich?"

"Egal. Irgendwie. Aber jetzt. Sofort", verlangte Manuel ungeduldig.

Benni zögerte nur kurz, dann löste er sich von Manu. Irgendwo auf dem Bett musste doch... ja, Gel und Kondom waren schnell gefunden, und so konnte er sie beide hastig vorbereiten. Die ganze Zeit beobachtete Manuel ihn dabei mit hungrigen Augen. Er brauchte nicht lange, dann rutschte er höher und ließ sich langsam auf Manu nieder.

Manuels große Hände legten sich stützend auf seine Hüften, ließen für den ersten Moment zu, dass Benni das Tempo bestimmte. Benni brauchte doch etwas Zeit, bis er endlich genug entspannt war um Manu komplett in sich aufzunehmen.

Manuel spürte, wie sich Benni immer mehr entspannte und begann sich erst leicht, dann immer stärker zu bewegen. Benni schloss die Augen und kam seinen Bewegungen entgegen. Der Griff von Manus Händen verstärkte sich, als seine Stöße immer wilder wurden.

Er krallte sich förmlich in Bennis Hüfte und unterstützte ihn bei den harten Bewegungen. Er brauchte nicht lange, dazu war er viel zu aufgeheizt. Er stöhnte auf, stieß noch einmal heftig zu, dann kam er. Benni biss sich auf die Lippe. Er hatte grade erst einen Orgasmus gehabt, aber Manuel so in sich zu fühlen, hatte ihn erneut bis auf äußerste erregt.

Bevor er selbst etwas machen konnte, hatte Manu jedoch schon seine Hand um seinen Schwanz gelegt und massierte ihn fest. Benni warf stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken und kam zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend.

"Bist so heiß, wenn du kommst", raunte Manu, und allein diese Stimme und die Worte machten das Erlebnis noch heißer.

"Du... du..." Benni brach ab, weil er einfach keine Worte fand.

"Na, komm her, runter von mir", grinste Manu und hob ihn leicht an. In jeder anderen Situation hätte sich Benni über seine Kraft gewundert, in diesem Moment war es einfach... normal.

Schnell entsorgte Manuel das Kondom und griff nach einer Box Zewas auf dem Nachttisch. Ins Bad zu gehen, hatte keiner von ihnen mehr Lust und so konnten sie sich wenigstens ein bisschen säubern. Dann zog er Benni einfach auf sich.

Zufrieden kuschelte sich Benni an ihn. Manuel lächelte leicht und küsste ihn. Benni knurrte und tastete mit einer Hand nach der Decke. Mit Manus Unterstützung hatte er sie schnell über sie beide ausgebreitet. Dabei rutschten sie ein Stückchen näher zu Mats heran. Mit einem Lächeln bemerkte Benni, dass der tatsächlich schon schlief.

"Da geben wir uns so eine Mühe und der pennt einfach ein", flüsterte Manuel.

"Du hast ihn total fertig gemacht, den Armen."

"Er hat sich nicht beschwert", grinste Manu.

"Hatte er ja auch keine Gelegenheit zu."

"Natürlich. Er hätte jederzeit nein sagen können."

Benni lachte leise. "Er war dir einfach willenlos ausgeliefert."

"Oh, ich hab euch gern willenlos unter mir."

"War klar!“

"Ihr macht da einfach beide eine so gute Figur", grinste Manuel.

"Du liebst uns nur wegen unserer Ärsche?"

"Nicht nur, aber sind ne nette Zugabe."

Benni lachte. "Spinner!"

Manuel grinste und strich mit einer Hand kurz über Bennis Hintern.

"Hab dich auch lieb. Dich und deinen Hintern."

Manu lachte. "Du und dein sexy Hintern müssen jetzt schlafen", meinte er.

"Und du und deine Zauberzunge auch", grinste Benni und küsste ihn kurz, dann kuschelte er sich an ihn.

"Schlaf gut Benni", wisperte Manuel.

"Du auch, Manu."

Manuel lächelte und schloss die Augen. Wenig später waren sie beiden ebenfalls eingeschlafen.


	43. Knall auf Fall

Die nächsten Tage verliefen nicht weniger stressig, schließlich ging es so langsam in den Endspurt der Saison. Und auch das Ringen um Manus Vertrag ging in eine neue Runde und war Gesprächsthema Nummer 1 in allen Sportmedien. Manu selbst enthielt sich jeden Kommentars - auch Benni und Mats gegenüber. 

Die beiden hatten irgendwann einfach aufgegeben zu fragen, denn die Antworten lauteten sowieso immer gleich. "Da ist noch nichts entschieden." oder "Ich weiß noch nichts Neues, das müssen die Vereine klären." oder auch, mit einem leicht genervten Seufzen, "Ihr werdet die ersten sein, die es wissen." Oft genug lenkte er sie aber auch einfach mit Küssen oder geschickt platzierten Berührungen ab. 

Und wenn beide ehrlich waren, hatten sie auch Angst vor der Antwort. Sie wussten, dass Manuel momentan einer der besten Torhüter in Europa war. Er musste einfach International spielen, brauchte Titelgewinne. Mit Schalke schienen diese Ziele in der nächsten Zeit nicht erreichbar zu sein. 

Viele Alternativen als München gab es da leider nicht. Dortmund kam nicht in Frage, Leverkusen hatte definitiv keinen Bedarf an guten Torhütern - auch wenn in diesem Transferfenster einige Torhüter wechseln würden, viele Möglichkeiten blieben Manuel da leider nicht. Insgeheim überlegten Mats und Benni - unabhängig voneinander - wie sie ihre Beziehung dann aufrecht halten konnten. 

Von Gelsenkirchen nach München fuhr man zwischen 5 und 6 Stunden, da waren spontane Besuche fast ausgeschlossen, außer sie würden fliegen. Aber das würde irgendwann bemerkt werden. 

Bis jetzt war die Presse noch nicht auf sie aufmerksam geworfen, aber das würde sich schnell ändern. Gerade, weil Mats in der Jugend in München gespielt hatte, wurde dort gern spekuliert. Und angeblich hatten die Bayern auch auf Benni ein Auge geworfen hatten - jedenfalls, wenn man den Zeitungen glaubte. 

Mats hatte den Spekulationen aber schnell einen Riegel vorgeschoben und sich klar zu Dortmund bekannt. Und auch für Benni kam ein Wechsel nicht in Frage. Dennoch wäre eine regelmäßige Fahrt den Gerüchten nur zuträglich. Und was für eine Begründung sollten sie geben? 

Klar hatte Mats die Superausrede, dass seine Familie in München wohnte. Aber Benni? Benni hatte keine Verwandten in München und auch keine Kumpels oder Freunde, die er regelmäßig besuchte. Aber noch hatte Manuel den Wechsel nicht bestätigt, also brauchten sie sich darüber keine Gedanken zu machen, hatten sie schließlich beschlossen. 

 

 

An einem Dienstag saßen sie alle wieder einmal zusammen. Sie hatten alle drei ein anstrengendes Training hinter sich und hingen dementsprechend zusammengekuschelt auf dem Sofa und ruhten sich aus. Der Fernseher lief leise, doch keiner der drei achtete darauf. Mats dachte an die nächsten Spiele, die sie gewinnen mussten, um tatsächlich Meister zu werden. Benni hing ebenfalls seinen Gedanken nach, dachte an das Training und Spielzüge, die sie eingeübt hatten. Beide waren sie entspannt - anders als Manuel. 

Er war schon den ganzen Tag abwesend gewesen und erst am späten Nachmittag zu ihnen gestoßen. Seitdem hatte er keine drei Sätze gesagt, sondern starrte nur vor sich hin. 

Irgendwann reichte es Mats. Wortlos rutschte er dichter an Manuel und legte ihm einen Arm um. Manuel rührte sich nicht. Das machte Mats zunehmend Sorgen, besonders, als Manuel nicht einmal auf das leichte Streicheln seines Oberarms reagierte. 

Hilflos sah er zu Benni. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern, dann stand er auf und setzte sich auf Manuels andere Seite. 

Diesmal reagierte Manuel, allerdings anders als erwartet. Er machte sich von den beiden los und stand auf. Wortlos ging er zum Fenster und starrte nach draußen. Seine ganze Haltung war angespannt. Mats und Benni seufzten lautlos. So hatten sie Manuel noch nicht erlebt, so völlig verkrampft und verschlossen. 

"Ich hab vorhin mit Horst gesprochen", sagte er plötzlich. 

Benni schrak bei den unerwarteten Worten, die durch die Stille hallten, zusammen. "Und?", fragt er leise. 

Manuel hatte sich immer noch nicht umgedreht, aber sie konnten sehen, wie seine Hände zuckten und sich zu Fäusten ballten. "Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich meinen Vertag nicht verlängern werde."

Jetzt zuckten beide, Mats und Benni zusammen, als die Schwere der Aussage wie ein Eiskloß in ihren Hälsen stecken blieb.

"Horst hat für morgen Mittag eine Pressekonferenz anberaumt und ich werde das ganze heute Abend schon auf meiner Facebookseite bekannt geben", fuhr Manuel fort.

Wieder zwei Schläge in den Magen, zumindest empfand Mats das so, und auch Benni sank immer weiter zusammen. Etwas zu ahnen war etwas völlig anderes als plötzlich vor der Tatsache zu stehen und damit fertig werden zu müssen. 

"Und das sagst du uns einfach so nebenbei? Wie war das noch - ihr erfahrt es als erste? Wir können ja froh sein, dass wir es nicht aus der Zeitung erfahren haben!" Mats Stimme war immer lauter, wütender und vorwurfsvoller geworden.

Manuel sah sich zu ihm um, mit unleserlichem Blick, dann stürmte er an ihnen vorbei aus dem Zimmer. Keinen Augenblick später knallte die Wohnungstür ins Schloss. 

Mats sprang auf, offenbar bereit hinter Manuel her zu laufen, aber Benni hielt ihn zurück. "Bleib hier", bat er leise. 

"Verdammt, das kann er doch nicht machen! Uns so vor den Kopf zu knallen, dass er geht, gerade noch rechtzeitig vor der PK, und dann abzuhauen! Dieser Idiot, dieser verdammter!" 

Benni brachte nur ein Nicken zustande. Sein Hals war wie zugeschnürt. Er hatte immer gehofft, dass Manuels Liebe zu Schalke gewinnen würde. Seine Liebe zu Schalke oder eben auch zu Mats und ihm.  
Aber selbst beides zusammen war wohl nicht stark genug gewesen. 

"Ich... kann nicht glauben, dass er wirklich gehen will", wisperte Benni.

"Ich auch nicht. Es ist doch... was ist falsch daran, wie es jetzt gerade ist? Mit... mit uns?" 

Benni zuckte mit den Schultern und streckte eine Hand nach Mats aus. "Komm wieder her, ja?"

"Du hast nicht vor auch nach München zu gehen, oder? Oder sonst wo hin?", fragte Mats ihn leise.

Sofort schüttelte Benni den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht. Ich bin glücklich hier mit euch... mit... ach scheiße! Wie kann Manu nur einfach so gehen?"

"Hhm, wenn ich das wüsste. Es war... es war so schön die letzten Wochen. Auch, wenn ich das nie gedacht hätte. Mit euch beiden. Und jetzt will er es kaputtmachen."

Benni zog Mats an sich, so fest es nur ging.

Es dauerte, bis seine Wut und Anspannung verrauchten und er sich ein wenig entspannen konnte. Immer wieder hörte er Manuels Stimme. "Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich meinen Vertag nicht verlängern werde." Immer wieder, wie ein Messer, das immer auf ihn einstach, wie eine Peitsche, die seinen Rücken malträtierte.

Und auch wie Manuel es gesagt hatte. Ohne sie anzusehen, ohne irgendeine liebevolle Geste. Als würde ihn das alles gar nichts angehen.

"Komm, wird alles schon. Irgendwie", murmelte Benni, auch wenn er selbst nicht so ganz davon überzeugt war.

"Wie denn?" fragte Mats schnaubend.

"Was weiß ich... wir fahren hin, er kommt her... muss doch auch Freunde und Familie und so besuchen. Und im Grunde ist es für ihn schwerer - wir beide haben uns", flüsterte Benni. 

"Und das macht es besser? Warum wollte er überhaupt ne Beziehung mit uns, wenn er jetzt eh abhaut?"

"Er liebt uns beide", war Benni sicher. Oder hoffte er es nur?

"Dann würde er nicht einfach so gehen", sagte Mats und es war deutlich zu hören, wie verletzt er war.

"Er hatte es schon lange geplant, und das weißt du auch. Es ist sein Traum immer international zu spielen."

"Ich wollte auch immer mal auf den Mond fliegen - und werd ich deshalb plötzlich Astronaut?" fragte Mats sarkastisch.

"Jetzt wirst du unfair", stellte Benni auch nur leise fest. "Wir können es zusammen schaffen, wenn wir drüber reden. Das willst du doch auch."

"Wie denn, Benni? Nach München fährt man fast 6 Stunden. Ich weiß das, Benni! Ich seh meine Familie ja schon nur ein paar Mal im Jahr, wie wollen wir denn da 'ne geheime Beziehung aufrecht erhalten?"

"Hey, komm erstmal runter!", erwiderte Benni ebenso scharf wie Mats ihn eben angegangen war. "Wir kriegen es hin. Müssen wir einfach. Ich will das, was wir haben nicht aufgeben. Und... Und Manu auch nicht. Sonst würds ihm jetzt nicht so dreckig gehen." 

"Dreckig? Er ist einfach abgehauen, der Feigling. Nicht mal in die Augen konnte er uns gucken!" 

"Und das macht er um dich zu ärgern? Oder weil er es nicht konnte? Weil es ihm zu beschissen geht?" 

Mats presste ärgerlich die Lippen zusammen. Verstand Benni ihn überhaupt nicht? Manuel hatte ihn zu dieser Beziehung zu dritt überredet und jetzt, wo er sich darauf eingelassen hatte, da verpisste sich Manu einfach? Das war doch nicht richtig!

"Mats..." wurde Benni leiser und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Total verkrampft saß Mats da, jeder Muskel war angespannt. Und selbst, als Benni ihn den Arm nahm - das schien es nur noch schlimmer zu machen. 

"Niemand hat ihn gezwungen zu gehen", brachte Mats mühsam hervor. "Er macht das freiwillig. Er verlässt uns freiwillig." 

"Er verlässt uns nicht, Mats. Er liebt uns. Dich und mich." 

"Doch, er verlässt uns", sagte Mats düster. 

"Er zieht nach München, ja. Aber er liebt uns." 

Mats schnaubte. "Er würde nicht gehen, wenn er uns wirklich liebt."

Erschrocken sah Benni ihn an. "Das glaubst du nicht wirklich!" 

"Ich... hab keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich denken soll. Manuel hat so um diese Sache hier gekämpft und jetzt geht er einfach."

"Vielleicht, weil er darauf vertraut, dass es klappt. Weil er uns vertraut", vermutete Benni. 

"Klar, was er uns damit antut, ist ihm egal."

"Vielleicht solltest du mit ihm drüber reden", schlug Benni vor. 

"Will er doch offenbar nicht", antwortete Mats patzig, sah Benni aber sofort entschuldigend an. Er konnte ja nichts dafür. "Sorry... dich wollte ich gar nicht so anpampen..." 

"Weiß ich doch", lächelte Benni ihn an, auch wenn es ihm in diesem Moment schwer fiel. Er selbst war von Manus plötzlicher Entscheidung und dem ebenso plötzlichen Abgang natürlich auch verletzt. "Lass uns an was anderes denken. Oder überlegen, wie wir das trotzdem hinkriegen mit uns dreien. Das mag ich nämlich nicht aufgeben.“ 

"Manuel anscheinend schon", wisperte Mats.

Sofort schüttelte Benni den Kopf. "Dann hätte er sich die Entscheidung nicht so schwer gemacht. Und vorhin, da ging‘s ihm echt schlecht." 

"Warum entschuldigst du alles was er tut? Er geht weg, Benni! Er lässt uns hier allein." 

"Weil ich ihn liebe", sagte Benni leise. "Und weil ich nicht will, dass das, was wir haben, kaputtgeht." 

"Ich liebe ihn auch, deshalb tut es ja so beschissen weh", fauchte Mats. "Und das ist seine Schuld. Weil er das mit der Beziehung zu dritt wollte."

"Mach mich nicht an, verdammt", reichte es Benni langsam. 

"Ich kann nun mal nicht verstehen, wie du so ruhig bleiben kannst!" 

"Es bringt doch auch nichts sich jetzt aufzuregen."

"Sollen wir dann so tun, als wäre nichts?" fragte Mats aufgebracht und stand auf. Er konnte nicht mehr still da sitzen. Am liebsten würde er laufen. Laufen, bis er nicht mehr konnte und dann noch weiter. Weg von Manuel, der ihn so verraten hatte und auch von Benni, der das so stoisch hin nahm.

"Nein, aber wir sollten zusammen gucken, wie es weitergehen kann", widersprach Benni. Er blieb weiter gezwungen ruhig sitzen und sah Mats an.

Mats ballte eine Hand zur Faust und begann unruhig durch Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Benni hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen. Mats ruhte immer in sich selbst, ging jedes Problem logisch an.  
Manuels Ankündigung hatte ihn tief getroffen und seine Grundfeste erschüttert. Dabei hatte es sich doch abgezeichnet. Natürlich war da eine leise Hoffnung gewesen, aber die war geringer geworden, je länger sich alles hinzog.

"Warum hat er nicht gleich von Anfang gesagt, dass das hier ne Sache auf Zeit ist. Ein paar nette Wochen bis er sich nach München verpisst!"

"Mats, bitte!", unterbrach ihn Benni. "So sieht er es nicht. Er... er trennt zwischen dem Fußball und uns."

"Wie kann er das? Wie kann er uns so ausschließen? Einfach eine Entscheidung treffen und kein Wort darüber verlieren! Ich wünschte, ich hätte mich nie darauf eingelassen!"

"Wirklich?", fragte Benni leise nach.

"Ja!" schrie Mats schon fast. "Ich hab ihm vertraut und er hat mich - uns - nur benutzt!"

"Mats, bitte."

"Ich muss hier raus", sagte Mats und stürzte aus dem Zimmer. Nur Sekunden später knallte die Wohnungstür zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend ins Schloss.


	44. Nicht immer stark

Benni sank nach hinten in das Sofa. So hatte er sich den Abend nicht vorgestellt. Aber wer hatte schon geahnt, dass Manu sie so einfach vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen würde?  
Warum hatte er sich nicht einfach hingesetzt und ruhig mit ihnen darüber gesprochen? Nicht erst heute, sondern schon vor ein paar Tagen. Bevor er Horst seine Entscheidung verkündet hatte. Denn die hatte er sicher schon vor einigen Tagen getroffen. Warum hatte er nichts gesagt?

Benni presste die Lippen zusammen, als die Enttäuschung ihn förmlich überrollte. Manuel hatte ihnen versprochen, dass er es ihnen als erste sagen würde. Immer wieder hatte er das versprochen.

Jetzt, da Mats nicht mehr da war und er nicht mehr der Vernünftige sein musste, wurde er ebenfalls wütend auf Manu. Wie konnte der so etwas ganz alleine entscheiden? Als würden sie drei nur ganz normale Bekannte sein? Selbst Freunden erzählte man so etwas doch!  
Vermutlich konnten sie wirklich dankbar sein, dass sie es nicht aus der Zeitung erfahren hatten.

"Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße", fluchte er laut. Wütend schnappte er sich ein Kissen und warf es gegen die Wand. Dass er dabei ein Bild traf und das mit einem Scheppern auf dem Boden aufkam, interessierte ihn kaum.  
Mit einem Tritt beförderte er auch noch die Wolldecke und das zweite Kissen zu Boden.

Am liebsten hätte er jetzt das gesamte Geschirr zerdeppert, aber es war weder seins noch Manus, sondern Mats'.  
Mats, der ihn angeschrien und dann einfach allein gelassen hatte.

Verdammt, war doch echt alles Scheiße, beschloss er. Das brachte ihn aber auch nicht weiter.

Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, wie unglaublich still es in der Wohnung war. Kein Mats, kein Manuel. Er war allein.  
In den letzten Tagen und Wochen war das selten der Fall gewesen, und wenn, dann war er froh darüber gewesen, weil er so fertig gewesen war.

Aber diese Stille heute, die war anders. Sie war... erdrückend. Sie zeigte ihm so deutlich was fehlte. Was, wenn es das gewesen war? Wenn diese paar Wochen jetzt mit einem Knall zu Ende gegangen waren?  
Wenn mit Manus Abschied alles aus gewesen sein sollte. Manu weg, Mats sauer und enttäuscht - und er selbst alleine?

Es war, als würde sich eine eiskalte Hand um sein Herz schließen. Er konnte die beiden nicht verlieren! Er liebte sie doch und sie waren doch so glücklich gewesen...  
Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Mats und Manuel alles kaputtmachten!

Immer noch mit einer gehörigen Portion Wut im Bauch, aber auch genauso viel Angst und Verzweiflung, griff er nach seinem Handy.  
Beide Nummern, Manus und Mats', waren auf den Schnellwahltasten gelegt. 1 oder 2, wen sollte er jetzt anrufen?

Vermutlich würde sowieso keiner der beiden dran gehen - er kannte sie schließlich.

Kurzentschlossen rief er Manuel an - der hatte schon mehr gehabt sich zu beruhigen. Außerdem hatte er den Ärger ausgelöst. Aber der Anruf ging direkt zu Manus Voicemail, die ihm freundlich mitteilte, dass er eine Nachricht hinterlassen könnte.

"Verdammt, du Torwart-Idiot, komm nach Hause!", blaffte er in den Apparat. Nicht besonders freundlich, aber anders konnte er das auch nicht. Dann legte er auf und starrte sein Handy einen Moment wütend an.

Sollte er es bei Mats versuchen?  
Ein Versuch konnte vermutlich nicht schaden, also wählte er Mats' Nummer. Es klingelte, immerhin etwas und nach dem gefühlten hundertsten Tuten, ging Mats sogar ran.

"Benni", murmelte er.

"Hi", grüßte Benni leise.

Mats schwieg und hätte Benni nicht die leisen Atemgeräusche gehört, hätte er gedacht, dass Mats gar nicht mehr am Telefon war.

"Süßer..."

"Was willst du Benni?"

"Fragen, ob du zurückkommst."

"Und dann?"

"Ist doch blöd, wenn wir beide jetzt alleine hocken." Das klang besser als das 'Ich will nicht alleine sein', das ihm auf der Zunge gelegen hatte.

"Und das hilft uns?" fragte Mats müde. "Das macht Manus Entscheidung ungeschehen?"

"Was machst du gerade?"

"Bin im Park."

"Und was tust du?"

"Sitze auf der Brücke und bedauere die Tatsache, dass der Tümpel nicht tief genug ist, um mich darin zu ertränken."

"Magst du dich statt dessen in der Badewanne ertränken?", bot Benni an. "Mit nem heißen Kakao?"

"Du meinst, wir sollten so tun, als ob das nicht passiert ist? Oder willst du schon mal, dass wir uns daran gewöhnen, wie es ohne ihn sein wird?"

"Ich will hier nicht alleine hocken", gab Benni zu.

"Das ist unfair", flüsterte Mats.

"Weiß ich. Sind wir doch heute alle."

"Das macht es nicht besser Benni."

"Nicht? Magst du trotzdem nach Hause kommen?"

Mats seufzte tief. "Ich komme..."

"Danke. Liebe dich."

"Ich weiß", wisperte Mats und legte auf.

Ein wenig entspannter lehnte sich Benni zurück. Mats schien sich wenigstens etwas beruhigt zu haben und wie mehr... er selbst zu sein.

Er musste nicht lange warten, da hörte er den Schlüssel im Schloss. Wenig später kam Mats ins Wohnzimmer - Barfuss, mit schmutzigen Füßen.

"Oh", machte Benni, als er das sah.

"Mhm?" machte Mats.

"Magst du dir die Füße waschen?"

Mats sah nach unten. "Sollte ich wohl..."

"Oder gleich baden?"

Sofort schüttelte Mats den Kopf. "Geht auch so."

"Dann mach hin. Soll ich dir irgendwas machen?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf und schlurfte wortlos ins Badezimmer. Leise seufzte Benni. Er hatte gehofft, Mats würde es jetzt besser gehen, aber das war wohl ein Trugschluss.  
Wieder wurde es unangenehm still in der Wohnung und nach einem Moment fiel Benni auf, dass er kein Wasserrauschen aus dem Bad hörte.

Er versuchte ruhig sitzen zu bleiben, aber das hielt er nicht lange aus. "Mats?" rief er und ging langsam Richtung Bad. Keine Reaktion.

"Mats? Alles ok?" Wieder nichts. "Mats, ich komm jetzt rein", warnte er seinen Freund vor.

Als Mats wieder nicht reagierte, legte Benni seine Hand probehalber auf die Klinke. Die Tür gab leicht nach und öffnete sich. Im Bad sah er Mats regungslos auf dem Badewannenrand sitzen, das Gesicht in die Hände gestützt.

Sein Körper bebte, trotzdem brauchte es einen Moment, bis Benni klar wurde, was los war. Mats weinte.

Im ersten Moment wollte er sich einfach aus dem Bad schleichen, aber war das richtig? Sollte er Mats nicht zeigen, dass er ihn nicht alleine lassen würde?  
Er hatte Mats noch nie weinen gesehen und der Anblick erschreckte ihn noch mehr, als der Wutanfall vorhin. Er fühlte sich... hilflos und irgendwie auch überfordert. Mats war doch der Starke von ihnen beiden.

Kurzentschlossen setzte er sich einfach neben ihn auf den Badenwannenrand, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Minutenlang saßen sie so da, die Stille nur durchbrochen von gelegentlichen unterdrückten Schluchzern aus Mats Richtung.

Irgendwann reckte sich Benni, bis er am Toilettenpapierhalter neben der Toilette ankam und riss einige Stücke vom Papier ab, das er Mats wortlos hinhielt.

Mats hob den Kopf, sah erst zu dem Papier, dann zu Benni. Seine Wangen glänzenden feucht und Tränen hatten sich an seiner Nasenspitze gesammelt, um von dort langsam nach unten zu tropfen. Auch in seinen Wimpern hingen immer noch Tränen.

Es war ein Anblick, der Benni förmlich das Herz zerriss.

"Ich will das hier nicht verlieren", wisperte Mats heiser. "Ich... war... bin... doch so glücklich mit euch. Warum muss er das einfach so kaputt machen?"

"Wir können es schaffen. Es wird anders werden, aber wir müssen nicht aufgeben. Und du gibst auch nicht auf, ok? Versprichst du mir das?"

"So einfach ist das nicht Benni", schüttelte Mats den Kopf und griff jetzt nach dem Toilettenpapier, um sich wenigstens die Tränen von den Wangen zu wischen und die Nase einmal geräuschvoll zu schnäuzen.

"Ich weiß. Aber wenn wir es gar nicht versuchen, dann können wir es auch nicht schaffen."

"Er hat es uns versprochen gehabt Benni. Das wir es als Erste erfahren. Aber er hat ja nicht mal richtig mit uns geredet..."

"Das war falsch, und das weiß er sicher auch. Ist ja nicht doof, unser Schatz."

"Ist er das noch? Oder hat er nicht schon mit uns abgeschlossen und bereitet sich auf sein neues Leben in München vor?"

"Dann hätte er das doch gar nicht erst angefangen."

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was weiß ich..."

Benni legte ihm den Arm um. "Lass uns nicht aufgeben, ja? Wir können ihn bestimmt überzeugen, wenn er uns aufgeben will.

"Ich... kann im Moment nicht denken", murmelte Mats und lehnte sich an Benni.

Benni legte ihm einen Arm um. "Wird wieder, das versprech ich dir."

"Gut", flüsterte Mats und schloss die Augen.

Benni hielt ihn noch eine ganze Weile, ohne etwas zu sagen.

"Ich... sollte mir die Füße waschen", murmelte Mats.

"Dreh dich um, ich mach das", bot Benni an.

Mats lächelte schwach und drehte sich.

Benni schob seine Jeans hoch, bis sie hinter Mats' Knien fest hing. Dann nahm er den Duschkopf, stellte angenehm warmes Wasser ein und spülte Mats' Füße ab. Dann nahm er gut riechenden Badeschaum und begann sie einzuschäumen und zu massieren.

Ein leichtes Seufzen drang von Mats Lippen und er schloss wieder die Augen.

Benni machte immer weiter. Die Füße waren kalt und hart, die Massage sollte sie lockern und aufwärmen.

"Lass uns ins Bett gehen", bat Mats irgendwann leise.

Benni nickte und spülte schnell den restlichen Schaum ab.

Ein wenig wackelig stand Mats auf und stieg aus der Wanne. So kraftlos hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

"Komm, wir gehen gleich ins Bett", nickte Benni und führte Mats ins Schlafzimmer.

In der Tür blieb Mats stehen und starrte das Bett an. Das Bett, das er erst vor wenigen Wochen gekauft hatte. In Zukunft würde er hier wohl wieder alleine schlafen müssen.

"Er sollte hier sein", wisperte er kaum hörbar.

Benni brauchte einen Moment bis er verstanden hatte. "Wird er auch sein", antwortete er.

Mats sah ihn nur kurz an, dann ging er wortlos auf das Bett zu. Er setzte sich auf die Kante und zog sich aus.  
Noch mit seinem Hemd in der Hand sah er wieder zu Benni. "Hast du versucht ihn zu erreichen?"

"Bevor ich bei dir angerufen habe. Soll ich noch mal?"

Mats nickte.

"Leg dich schon mal hin", bat Benni, während er sein Handy erneut raus zog.

Mats reagierte nicht sondern beobachtete ihn weiter. Benni wählte, und schon klingelte es.  
Es klingelte, zwei, drei mal, dann sprang die Voicemail an.

"Manu, komm nach Hause, ok?", bat Benni leise, dann legte er auf - und schrieb ihm schnell eine SMS [Wir warten auf dich. M & B].

"Er geht nicht ran", murmelte Mats.

Benni nickte. "Aber er wird kommen.“

"So wie er abgerauscht ist, bezweifle ich das." 

"Wo will er pennen? Seinen Wagen hab ich nicht gehört, und zu Fuß nach Hause, das trau ich ihm auch nicht zu." 

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Meinst du?", fragte Benni etwas ungläubig. 

"Keine Ahnung Benni. Ich hätte Manuel auch nicht zugetraut, dass er uns seinen Wechsel auf diese Art und Weise mitteilt." 

Benni nickte. "Ich glaub, er hatte... Angst davor. Es uns zu sagen. Und hat es rausgezögert." 

"Das ist keine Entschuldigung." 

"Nein, aber wohl der Grund. Hast doch gesehen, wie es ihm gegangen ist. Und morgen, das wird auch hart für ihn." 

"Er hat es sich so ausgesucht."

"Macht es nicht leichter für ihn. Ich werd nach dem Training gleich da bleiben - meinst du, du kannst dann auch kommen?" 

"Wär ziemlich auffällig, wenn ich hin komme", wandte Mats ein. "Aber ich wart gern bei Manu zu Hause."

Benni lächelte ihn erleichtert an. Anscheinend konnte Mats doch über seinen Schatten springen und nachgeben. "Besorgst du was zu essen?" 

"Wenn du meinst, das wir was runterkriegen..." 

"Ich weiß es nicht", gab Benni zu. "Aber wir sollten es versuchen. Irgendwas Leichtes, ja?" 

"Gucken wir morgen", sagte Mats. "Kommst du jetzt ins Bett?"

"Klar", nickte Benni sofort, zog sich zu Ende aus und kuschelte sich zu Mats unter die Decke. 

"Daran werden wir uns gewöhnen müssen", wisperte Mats. 

"Werden wir wohl. Aber... ich möchte es nicht ganz aufgeben." 

"Ich weiß nicht, ob wir das schaffen können Benni." 

Wieder ein Nicken, dann kuschelte sich Benni dichter an ihn. "Ich möchte es wenigstens versuchen. Ich mag das nicht aufgeben, was wir haben." 

Mats schlang die Arme fester um Benni, als wollte er ihn nie wieder los lassen. Benni war zuversichtlich, dass sie es irgendwie schaffen würde, aber er selbst hatte da große Zweifel. Benni und er waren weiterhin zusammen, aber Manuel war weit weg und allein. Da würde sich früher oder später Eifersucht einstellen. 

"Schlaf gut", wünschte Benni leise, als ihm eine ganze, schweigende Weile später die Augen zufielen.


	45. Wieder da

Mats hielt Benni weiter fest, aber schlafen konnte er nicht. Er lauschte nach dem Geräusch des Schlüssels oder wenigstens dem Klingeln des Handys. Ja, er war immer noch wütend auf Manuel, aber inzwischen machte er sich auch Sorgen.

Irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus vor Sorge. Er machte sich vorsichtig von Benni los und schlich ins Wohnzimmer. Hier erst holte er sein Handy heraus und versuchte noch einmal Manuel anzurufen.   
Wieder sprang sofort die Voicemail an. "Manuel, ich bin‘s. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich vorhin so angemacht hab. Ich war... geschockt. Bitte melde dich. Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich."

Er legt auf, nur um es im nächsten Moment bei Manuel zu Hause zu probieren. Aber auch hier sprang nur der AB an. Er hinterließ noch einmal die selbe Nachricht. 

Dann ließ er sich auf dem Sofa nach hinten sinken. Mit ein paar wenigen Worten hatte Manu so viel durcheinandergebracht, kaputtgemacht, und es tat noch immer so weh. Allein der Gedanke, bald nicht mehr zu dritt zu sein, war fürchterlich. 

Grade weil er sich am Anfang so dagegen gewehrt hatte, fand er es schrecklich. Aber Manuel war so hartnäckig und überzeugend gewesen. Und er hatte sich darauf eingelassen, obwohl es gegen seine Prinzipien ging. Obwohl er sich so sicher gewesen war, dass man niemals zwei Menschen gleichzeitig lieben könnte. 

Man konnte, das war ihm inzwischen sehr klar geworden. Denn er liebte sie beide, Manuel und Benni, über alles.   
Und der Gedanke, einen der beiden zu verlieren, war fast unerträglich. Natürlich sagte ihm sein gesunder Menschenverstand, das Manuel gar nicht anders handeln konnte. Wechsel gehörten zum Leben eines Profis einfach dazu. Und immerhin blieb Manuel in Deutschland und ging nicht nach England, Spanien oder Italien.

Dennoch waren es sechs Stunden, die sie trennten, sechs Stunden, die man eben nicht einfach mal so fahren konnte, nur um eine Nacht zusammen zu verbringen. Oder einfach nur irgendwas zusammen zu machen, denn ihre Beziehung bestand bei weitem nicht nur aus dem zugegebenermaßen guten Sex. 

Ihm würden die Gespräche mit Manuel fehlen oder einfach das zusammensitzen auf dem Sofa, wenn sie einen Film guckten.   
Manuels spontane Ideen, einfach mal Schwimmen zu gehen und sich anschließend in die Sonne zu legen, oder irgendwo ein Picknick zu machen. 

Selbst die nervigen Angewohnheiten würden ihm fehlen. Das Manuel immer vergas, die Milch zurück in den Kühlschrank zu stellen oder gern mal den Verschluss der Zahnpastatube nicht richtig zudrehte.

Manuel würde ihm fehlen. Und alles, was ihn ausmachte. 

Er schluckte und schloss die Augen. Es fühlte sich schrecklich an, Manu und das, was sie hatten, zu verlieren. Das wollte er nicht. Aber wie sollte es funktionieren?

Manu war weit weg, würde es sein, sobald die Vorbereitung anfing. 

"Warum musstest du unbedingt gehen?" fragte Mats in die Stille des Wohnzimmers. Warum hatte nicht alles so bleiben können wie es war? Es war doch so gut, wie es war.   
Manuel hätte auch mit Schalke international spielen können und vielleicht auch nen Titel gewinnen.  
Und dieser Titel wäre sicher wertvoller als mit den Bayern den zigsten Meister- oder Pokalgewinn zu feiern. Außerdem liebte Manu doch Schalke. Er war hier groß geworden, hatte seine ganzen Freunde hier. 

Ein leises Geräusch, ein Knacken, ließ ihn aufhorchen. Er sprang auf und lief ohne abzuwarten in den Flur und Richtung Wohnungstür.  
Die Tür schob sich noch langsam und zögerlich auf, dann sah er einen blonden Haarschopf, der sich langsam und nach vorn gebeugt in die Wohnung schob. 

Mats atmete erleichtert aus. Manu war nichts passiert. 

Leise schlich der sich weiter in den Flur, dann erst bemerkte er Mats. 

"Da bist du ja endlich", flüsterte Mats. 

"Hey", nuschelte Manu emotionslos. 

Mats trat näher und streckte eine Hand aus. "Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht." 

"Müsst ihr nicht", murmelte Manu. "Heute noch nicht. Ab morgen dann..." 

Mats griff nach Manus Hand und zog ihn zu sich. "Natürlich machen wir uns Sorgen, wenn du einfach so abhaust." 

Erschöpft lehnte sich Manu an ihn. Sofort schlang Mats die Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest. Ein wenig der Anspannung fiel von ihm ab, einfach weil Manuel wieder da war, er ihn berühren konnte. 

"Es... es tut mir leid", murmelte Manuel kaum hörbar. "Dass ich euch nichts gesagt habe." 

"Warum Manu? Warum hast du es so lange für dich behalten?" 

"Ich... ich wusste nicht, wie ichs sagen soll. Und wann. Es gab nicht den richtigen Moment, weißt du", versuchte Manuel zu erklären. "Ich hab mich nur so nach und nach entschieden. Wann hätte ich es euch sagen sollen? Als die Wahrscheinlichkeit zu bleiben kleiner wurde? Wie klein?" 

"Du hättest die ganze Zeit mit uns reden können. Uns... irgendwie einbeziehen können." 

"Das hätte alles kaputtgemacht", sagte Manuel leise. "Bei euch, da hatte ich meine Ruhe und musste nicht drüber nachdenken." 

Das konnte Mats sogar verstehen. Richtig fand er es nicht, aber es war nachvollziehbar. "Und warum hast du dann heute nicht in Ruhe mit uns geredet, sondern... es so gefühllos rübergebracht, als würde es dich nicht mehr interessieren?" 

"Tut mir leid, wenn es so rübergekommen ist", murmelte Manu nur. 

Mats akzeptierte die Entschuldigung mit einem Kopfnicken. Er war nicht nachtragend, schon gar nicht bei Leuten, die er liebte. "Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen, ja? Hier im Flur ist es so ungemütlich." 

Manu nickte erschöpft und schob sich die Schuhe von den Füßen, dann ließ er sich von Mats ins Wohnzimmer bringen. 

Sie setzten sich aufs Sofa. "Ich muss mich auch entschuldigen, weil ich vorhin so blöd reagiert hab", sagte Mats. 

"Schon gut", winkte Manuel ab. Er sah wieder geradeaus ins Leere, aber diesmal saß er näher bei Mats und ließ es zu, dass der seinen Arm um ihn legte. 

Mats hätte gern gefragt, was in ihm vorging, aber er spürte, das Manu nicht reden wollte. Deshalb zog er ihn einfach an sich und hielt ihn fest. 

Aber das alleine schien Manuel gut zu tun, er entspannte sich langsam und lehnte sich an Mats an. Und auch Mats tat es gut, so vertraut mit Manuel da zu sitzen - es half ihm zu entspannen.

Am liebsten hätte er Benni geweckt... "Wollen wir nicht ins Bett gehen? Zu Benni?" fragte er Manuel deshalb.

Etwas verzögert nickte Manu und erhob isch langsam. Er war jetzt wirklich völlig fertig.

Mats stand auf und schob seine Hand in Manuels. Dann zog er ihn langsam in das Schlafzimmer. Manu brauchte recht lange um sich auszuziehen, letztendlich ließ er sich mit T-Shirt, Shorts und Socken einfach ins Bett fallen.

Wortlos trat Mats zu ihm und zog ihm die Socken aus. Er hasste Socken im Bett über alles. Manuel grinste nur schwach und kuschelte sich dann an Bennis warmen Körper.  
Und auch Mats kletterte zurück ins Bett. Nicht wie sonst auf Bennis andere Seite, sondern diesmal so, dass Manuel am Ende in der Mitte lag.

"Schlaf gut", flüsterte er Manu zu und küsste ihn leicht. Er war froh, dass sie wieder zu dritt im Bett lagen.

"Du auch", wisperte Manuel zurück.

Er schloss die Augen, und schon fühlte Mats, wie er eingeschlafen war.

Einen Moment beobachtete Mats seine beiden Liebsten einfach. Benni hatte recht gehabt. Sie konnten das hier nicht einfach aufgeben. Sie mussten kämpfen.

Allein sie so zusammen zu sehen war... wunderschön. Es löste ein Gefühl der Wärme und der Geborgenheit in Mats aus, und das würde er nicht so einfach aufgeben.

Mit einem deutlich besseren Gefühl, kuschelte er sich eng an Manuel und schloss die Augen. Fast sofort schlief er ein.


	46. Die Stunde der Tränen

Warmer Atem in seinem Nacken weckte Benni am Morgen auf. Er lächelte unwillkürlich, ehe er sich ein klein wenig streckte. Er hatte verdammt beschissen geträumt, aber das Gefühl, nicht allein im Bett zu liegen, vertrieb die Rest des Alptraums.

Beim Strecken stieß er gegen einen festen Männerkörper. Mats war aber dicht rangerückt in der Nacht, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf - doch er roch anders.

Manu, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und im nächsten Moment riss er die Augen auf. Er drehte sich leicht - und in der Tat, da lag Manu und schlief fest.  
Gott sei dank, dachte Benni. Manuel war in der Nacht also noch nach Hause gekommen.  
Unwillkürlich schmiegte er sich an ihn.

"Bist du wach?" hörte er plötzlich Mats Stimme hinter Manus Körper hervordringen.

"Hmm", machte Benni leise.

Er hörte wie es raschelte, dann kletterte Mats vorsichtig über ihre Körper und ließ sich an Bennis freier Seite nieder. "Er war fertig, als er gestern... oder besser heute zurückgekommen ist", wisperte er.

"Wundert dich das?", fragte Benni.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Es war trotzdem... beängstigend ihn so zu sehen."

"Tut mir leid, dass ich gepennt habe."

"Nein, das war schon ok", sagte Mats.

"Wann seid ihr ins Bett gekommen?", wollte Benni wissen.

"Es war glaub ich nach eins. Ich... hab ne ganze Weile im Wohnzimmer gehockt und nachgedacht, bis er dann endlich gekommen ist."

Benni nickte nur leicht.

"Aber mir ist eins klar geworden", sagte Mats.

"Hm?"

"Das du recht hattest."

"Damit, dass wir nicht aufgeben sollten?", fragte Benni hoffnungsvoll.

Mats nickte. "Das was ich gestern gesagt hab, also das ich wünschte, ich hätte mich nie auf die Sache hier eingelassen, das war bescheuert. Ihr beiden seid das beste was mir passiert ist und ich will keinen von euch verlieren."

Bennis hoffnungsvolles Lächeln wurde ganz weich. Das war eine schöne Liebeserklärung, fand er.

"Es wird bestimmt nicht einfach werden, aber... wir kriegen das bestimmt irgendwie hin", sagte Mats.

Erleichtert lächelte Benni ihn an. "Wir schaffen das. Manu muss ja seine Familie besuchen. Und du deine. Und ich finde auch schon noch einen Grund."

Mats sah kurz zu Manuel. "Jetzt müssen wir erstmal den Tag überstehen."

"Und das wird alles andere als leicht", murmelte Benni. "Ich fahr mit ihm zur PK, du zu ihm nach Hause?"

"Klar", sagte Mats.

Benni lächelte zufrieden und küsste ihn. Sanft erwiderte Mats den Kuss.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann rührte sich etwas hinter Benni. "Hmm... darf ich mitmachen?"

Benni und Mats lösten sich voneinander und sahen zu Manuel. "Haben wir dich geweckt?"

"Weiß nicht. Bin jedenfalls wach."

Mats lächelte und beugte sich ein wenig umständlich über Benni hinweg zu ihm, um Manu sanft zu küssen.  
Genießerisch und irgendwie erleichtert schloss Manu die Augen. Als Mats sich von ihm löste, spürte er nur Sekunden später Bennis Lippen auf seinen.

Mats lachte leise und drängte sich dazwischen.

"Hey", beschwerte sich Benni grinsend.

Mats grinste zurück und küsste ihn auf die Nase.

Für diesen kleinen Moment, war es fast wie immer am Morgen. Sie küssten sich und rangen um die Vorherrschaft - und um das Recht küssen zu dürfen.  
Erst das Klingeln des Weckers unterbrach ihre Zärtlichkeiten und holte sie in die Realität zurück.

Bei allen dreien bildete sich ein Kloß im Hals, als sie auf den Wecker starrten. Mats erbarmte sich dann und schaltete ihn aus, dann sah er Manu an. "Willst du dich als erster fertig machen?"

"Nützt ja nichts, es rauszuzögern," brummte Manuel.

Benni nickte. Er beugte sich kurz vor und küsste ihn.

"Wir machen solange Frühstück", versprach Mats.

"Danke, lieb von euch", lächelte Manu sie schief an und verschwand im Bad.

"Mir wird ganz schlecht, wenn ich an den heutigen Tag denke", murmelte Mats.

"Mir auch", gab Benni zu. "Aber wir müssen da durch. Also steh auf", drängte er Mats zur Bettkante.

"Wo ist mein kleiner Faulpelz hin, der sich unter keinen Umständen von seiner Bettdecke lösen kann?" beschwerte sich Mats

"Er wurde vom Pflichtbewusstsein gedrängt. Aber wenn du Frühstück machst... du, was hältst du davon Manu mit einem Frühstück im Bett zu überraschen?"

"Bettzeug muss eh in die Wäsche", nickte Mats.

"Machst du?", sah Benni ihn groß an.

"Ach und was machst du?"

"Bett warmhalten."

"Du könntest mir auch in der Küche helfen, dann geht es nämlich schneller."

Nicht ganz überzeugt nickte Benni schließlich und stand auf.

"Du bekommst auch ne Belohung", lockte Mats ihn.

Sofort grinste Benni und rutschte schneller aus dem Bett. Mats hielt ihm eine Hand hin und zog ihn dann mit sich in die Küche.  
Schnell setzten sie Kaffee auf, röstete Toastbrot und stellten Marmelade und Nutella auf ein Tablett. Dazu noch Müsli und ein bisschen Obst in Form einer Birne und zweier Bananen.

Das alles trugen sie ins Schlafzimmer und kuschelten sich wieder ins Bett, bis Manu einige Minuten später zurückkehrte.

"Frühstück im Bett?" fragte er wenig überrascht.

Benni nickte. "Komm schon her."

Manuel lächelte und ließ sein Handtuch fallen. Mats lächelte, als er ihn so komplett nackt sah. Er sah einfach so gut aus.

"Guck mal, es gibt Manuel zum Nachtisch", grinste Benni, der ebenfalls seinen Blick über Manus Körper schweifen ließ.

"Lecker", grinste Mats.

Benni nickte. "Sehr lecker sogar."

"Wollt ihr weitergucken, oder darf ich mit ins Bett?"

Einladend schlug Mats die Decke zur Seite. Manu lächelte und rutschte neben ihn.

"Hm nackter Manu im Bett gelandet", sagte Mats und schmiegte sich sofort an Manus Seite.

"Und ihr seid nicht nackt?"

"Noch nicht. Aber wir könnten das natürlich sofort ändern."

"Ich bitte darum!"

Mats lachte und schälte sich unter der Decke aus seinen Shorts. Mit einem triumphierenden Laut hielt er den Stoff wenig später in die Höhe.  
Benni tat es ihm nach, war aber nicht ganz so schnell. Dafür flog seine Shorts weiter und blieb letztendlich an der Türklinke hängen.

"Guter Wurf", kommentierte Manuel.

"Und das von mir - du müsstest das beim nächsten Mal toppen."

"Oh darf ich Schiedsrichter beim 'Wer wirft seine Boxershorts weiter'-Wettkampf sein?" fragte Mats lachend.

"Klar", lachte Benni. "A-Note für die Weite, B-Note fürs Zielen."

Mats nickte. "Ich bin übrigens sehr empfänglich für Bestechungen", grinste er breit.

Benni grinste. "Sonst hat Manu ja Vorteile", meinte er und küsste Mats zärtlich.

Mats schloss genießerisch die Augen. Dann fühlte er Hände auf seiner Brust, die langsam tiefer wanderten. Manuel, ganz eindeutig.  
Die Hände seiner Freunde konnte er blind und schon bei der ersten Berührung unterscheiden: Benni leichter, zärtlicher, Manu rauer, fester. Am besten waren alle vier Hände auf einmal.

"Wollten wir... nicht... frühstücken?" fragte er zwischen den Küssen.

"Du kannst gerne frühstücken - ich mach dann mit Manu weiter", grinste Benni.

"Untersteh dich!" sagte Mats und schob eine Hand in Bennis Nacken um ihn wieder an sich zu ziehen.

Sie küssten sich noch eine ganze Weile, dann aßen sie doch zusammen Frühstück.

Benni musste sich dann ziemlich beeilen um noch duschen zu können, dann mussten er und Manuel auch los nach Gelsenkirchen.

Sie absolvierten das übliche Training, und Benni bewunderte Manuel, wie er sich trotz der bevorstehenden Pressekonferenz darauf konzentrieren konnte.

Natürlich war die Tatsache, dass Manuel seinen Vertrag nicht verlängern würde inzwischen bekannt geworden. Wie gestern schon angekündigt, hatte Manuel eine Stellungnahme in seinem Facebookprofil veröffentlicht und dementsprechend wussten auch schon die meisten Fans bescheid.

Trotzdem graute ihm vor der Pressekonferenz, wie er Benni gegenüber zugab. Einen ersten Vorgeschmack bekam er schon, als er sich noch vor dem Ende des Trainings verabschiedete und den Platz verließ um sich für das Treffen mit der Presse fertigzumachen. Schon jetzt hörte er die Fans "Verräterschwein" und Schlimmeres rufen

Er setzte einen starren Blick auf und versuchte alles um sich herum zu ignorieren. Der Gang zur Pressekonferenz kam ihm wie der Weg zu seiner Hinrichtung vor.  
Er wusste, dass Benni gleich nach dem Training kommen würde, dass er vermutlich schon zu Beginn der Konferenz in den Räumen hinter ihm warten würde, aber das machte es dennoch nicht leichter.

Aber er hatte die Entscheidung getroffen, also musste er jetzt auch da durch.

Die Pressekonferenz wurde so hart wie erwartet. Er teilte den Journalisten seine Entscheidung mit, den Vertrag mit Schalke nicht zu verlängern - und schon fielen sie mit Fragen über ihn her. Die letzte Nacht, die ausgesprochenen und die stummen Vorwürfe von Mats und Benni, die Fans, die ihn beschimpft hatten und vor allem die Aussicht, das das, was bisher sein Leben bestimmt hatte, bald ein Ende hatten, griff ihn nervlich an. Es fiel ihm schwer die Tränen zurückzuhalten, und mehr als ein Mal drohte ihm die Stimmung zu versagen.

Er war unendlich erleichtert, als Horst schließlich aufstand und ihm ein Zeichen gab, sich ebenfalls zu erheben. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er die Beine in die Hand genommen und wäre aus dem Saal gerannt.

Doch das wäre doch nur wieder in der Presse aufgebauscht worden. So verließ er den Raum langsam, folgte Horst nach draußen und sah sich dann suchend nach Benni um.

Benni lehnte an einer Wand, den Blick auf den Fernseher gerichtet, der bis eben die PK gezeigt hatte.

"Hey", kam Manu auf ihn zu, und er war selbst erschrocken, wie brüchig seine Stimme klang.

Benni zuckte zusammen und sah zu Manuel. Wortlos stieß er sich von der Wand ab und trat zu ihm.

"Lass uns gehen", bat Manu nur leise und ging voraus, jedoch nicht nach draußen, sondern lediglich in einen kleinen unbenutzten Konferenzraum.

Benni folgte ihm und schloss sorgfältig die Tür hinter ihnen. Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen trat Manu dicht an ihn und lehnte sich an ihn, schmiegte sich an seinen Körper.

Benni schlang die Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest. Er kämpfte immer noch mit den Eindrücken der Pressekonferenz und vor allem mit Manuels Tränen. Ihn so zu sehen, hatte Benni fertig gemacht.

Auch ihm wurden jetzt die Augen feucht, aber das zeigte er nicht, er musste jetzt stark sein, für Manu.

"Mats wartet zu Hause auf uns", wisperte er.

Manu nickte leicht, aber weder sagte er etwas noch rührte er sich. Ein wenig hilflos hielt Benni ihn weiter fest. Mats hätte jetzt bestimmt gewusst, was zu tun wäre.  
Aber er - er konnte nur hier stehen und Manu festhalten, ihm leicht den Rücken streicheln und hoffen, dass es bald vorbei war.

Vorbei? Benni unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Vorbei war die ganze Sache noch lange nicht. Er hatte vorhin einen Blick auf Manus Facebookseite geworfen und fassungslos die Kommentare der Fans gelesen. Sie hassten Manuel regelrecht und wünschten ihm die Pest oder schlimmeres an den Hals.

"Komm, nach Hause", bat er noch einmal leise. "Da haben wir Ruhe." Und da würden sie ganz sicher nicht auf Facebook nachgucken.

Manuel nickte leicht.

Benni küsste ihn kurz, dann machte er sich los. "Geh mal zum Klo, ich hol unsere Sachen. Ich komm dann wieder her." 

Manu runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, bis der Groschen fiel. "Ja, ich sollte mich... frisch machen", murmelte er. 

"Wär gut, wenn du nicht so verheult aussehen würdest, wenn du raus kommst." 

Manuel nickte und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Wangen.

"Komm, kaltes Wasser hilft", lächelte Benni ihn an. Dann kramte er in seiner Jackentasche und holte einen Schokoriegel heraus. "Den noch, und dann denk an Mats und mich, und dann geht‘s schon." 

Manuel holte tief Luft. Er war selbst überrascht gewesen, wie sehr ihn die Pressekonferenz mitgenommen hatte. Er hatte ruhig wirken wollen, souverän. Aber das genau Gegenteil war passiert und er war vor einem Haufen Journalisten in Tränen ausgebrochen. 

Dabei hatte er die Entscheidung doch lange reifen lassen und war sich inzwischen sicher, dass sie richtig war. Vielleicht war es die Nacht zuvor, die Enttäuschung seiner beiden Freunde, die ihn so erschüttert hatte. 

Vielleicht aber auch einfach die Tatsache, dass er wirklich weg ging und seine Heimat zurückließ. Nicht nur den Verein, sondern sein ganzes Umfeld. Seine Familie und Freunde.  
Seine alten Freunde, Schulkameraden, Nachbarn, Mitspieler. Und seine beiden Freunde, die er so liebte. 

"Los Manu", sagte Benni sanft. "Du Toilette, ich hol unsere Klamotten und fahr den Wagen vor."

Manuel lachte tatsächlich leise auf. "Mach das, Harry."

Benni grinste. Offenbar hatte Manuel den ersten Schock hinter sich.

Er schob Manu aus dem Konferenzraum, holte ihre Taschen und verließ das Gebäude. Sofort sah er sich einer Meute an Journalisten gegenüber, die die üblichen Fans schon beiseite geschoben hatten. "Was sagen Sie zu der Ankündigung ihres Mitspielers?" - "Wussten sie schon, was er sagen würde?" - "Was meinen Sie, wohin wird er wechseln?" - "Wann wird er gehen?" - "Wer wird sein Nachfolger?"

Am liebsten wäre Benni einfach wortlos weiter gegangen, aber das würde nur komisch aussehen. Also machte er gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und blieb stehen um wenigsten eine kurze Stellungnahme abzugeben.

"Manuel ist der beste Torwart der Welt", erklärte er in die Mikros - und das war er wirklich. Nicht nur im Tor. "Natürlich ist man ein bisschen bedröppelt, wenn er dann ankündigt zu gehen. Er hat, wie allgemein bekannt ist, ein gutes Angebot aus München, ich denke, dass er dort die nächsten Saisons spielen könnte." 

Ehe die Reporter Zeit hatte noch weitere Fragen zu stellen, hob er eine Hand. "Alles weitere werden wir in den nächsten Tagen bestimmt erfahren", sagte er und drängte sich an den Journalisten vorbei.

Er ging zu seinem Wagen und warf die Taschen in den Kofferraum, dann fuhr er vor dem Gebäude vor.   
Manu hatte offenbar schon hinter der Tür gewartet, denn sobald Benni gehalten hatte, kam Manu aus dem Gebäude gelaufen.

Die Journalisten hatten keine Möglichkeit mehr zu fragen, und auch die Fans wurden ihre Verwünschungen nicht mehr los, da saß Manu schon im Wagen. Benni wartete nicht, bis Manuel angeschnallt war, sondern fuhr sofort los.


	47. Besser als ne Olive

Während der Fahrt lehnte sich Manu mit geschlossenen Augen nach hinten. Er hatte es gemacht, er hatte tatsächlich öffentlich gesagt, dass er seinen Vertrag nicht verlängern würde. 

Aber damit war die Sache noch nicht ausgestanden. Manuel wusste, dass die Verhandlungen zwischen Bayern und Schalke jetzt erst richtig los gehen würden. Er hatte zwar eine Entscheidung getroffen, hing aber immer noch irgendwie in der Luft. Würde er ab Sommer in München spielen oder würde er vielleicht sogar seinen Vertrag mit Schalke erfüllen und erst nächstes Jahr wechseln?

Es war noch so viel offen - und so vieles, was sich ändern wurde. Und das schon bald, wenn alles so lief wie erwartet. 

"Manu, wir sind da", riss ihn plötzlich Bennis Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

"Oh", machte Manu leise und schnallte sich ab. Langsam stieg er aus dem Wagen und realisierte erst jetzt, dass sie bei ihm zu Hause waren. 

"Raus mit dir", lächelte Benni. "Mats wartet bestimmt schon."

Manu nickte nur leicht, dann verließ er den Wagen und ging auf seine Wohnung zu. Zum Glück war es ruhig, dabei wussten viele Fans durchaus wo er wohnte.  
Er öffnete die Haustür - auch hier keine böse Überraschung. Dann stieg er die Treppe hoch. Oben erwartete Mats ihn schon. 

"Komm her", sagte Mats sanft und zog Manu in seine Arme.

Ein wenig überrascht ließ Manu ihn machen und entspannte sich, an Mats' Brust gelehnt. Er hörte, wie Benni hinter sich die Tür schloss, dann fühlte er, wie sich Benni an seinen Rücken schmiegte und ihn ebenfalls fest hielt.

Er schloss die Augen und fühlte, wie Benni begann seinen Nacken zu küssen. Dann spürte er Mats Lippen auf seinen. Ruhig, zärtlich und ganz weich. Sie halfen ihm wieder Fassung zu gewinnen. 

Schließlich löste sich Mats von ihm. "Besser?"

Etwas schief lächelte Manuel ihn an. "Ja, besser. Danke." 

"Dann komm rein. Ich hab ein bisschen Salat und Antipasti da."

"Bist ein Schatz", lächelt Manu ihn an und küsste ihn noch einmal kurz. 

"Kann doch meine beiden Helden nicht verhungern lassen", sagte Mats zwinkernd.

Bei den Worten fühlte sich Manu noch einmal erleichtert. Mats schien ihm wirklich verziehen zu haben. 

Benni lächelte, als er das sah und griff nach Manus Hand.  
Sanft zog er ihn mit sich ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich mit ihm aufs Sofa, während Mats in der Küche rumorte und einige Minuten später zu ihnen stieß. In der Hand hielt er ein großes Tablett mit Antipasti, Salat und frisch aufgebackenem Brot.

Auch wenn das alles wirklich lecker aussah, hatte Manuel keinen wirklichen Hunger.

Mats verschwand noch einmal kurz und holte Teller, Besteck und Getränke, dann setzte er sich auf Manus freie Seite. "Na komm, du Abtrünniger... ne Olive?", bot er an und nahm eine der dunklen Oliven in die Finger. Langsam hob er sie und hielt sie Manu vor den Mund. 

"Sagt ausgerechnet der Bayer", brummte Manuel, schenkte Mats aber ein leichtes Lächeln.

"Gib es zu, bist froh, dass ich nicht mehr da unten bin. Sonst wären wir sicher nicht zusammen." 

"Klar bin ich froh", sagte Manu. "Obwohl... wollt ihr beiden nicht einfach mitkommen?"

Entsetzt sahen beide ihn an, und Mats lachte auf. "Du, wir wollten nächstes Jahr wieder erfolgreich spielen!" 

"Ja eben", sagte Manu.

"Bei denen?", fragte Benni lachend und knuffte ihn in die Seite. 

"Zweifelt ihr etwa an mir?"

"Nein, aber am Rest des Haufens. Und als Torwart alleine kannst du auch nicht gewinnen." 

"Deshalb sollt ihr doch auch beide mitkommen", grinste Manuel. 

"Du weißt aber schon, dass ich meinen Vertrag gerade um drei Jahre verlängert habe, Schatz? Das können sich die Bayern gar nicht leisten mich zu holen," sagte Mats.

"Wenn die Bayern mich glücklich sehen wollen, dann werden sie schon nen Weg finden."

Benni lächelte leicht. Das zu hören fühlte sich gut an, gerade nach dem Ärger der vorherigen Nacht. 

"Erstmal musst du uns jetzt glücklich machen und was essen", sagte Mats und hielt Manuel erneut die Olive vor die Lippen.

Der grummelte kurz, öffnete dann aber gehorsam den Mund. 

"Sehr schön", nickte Mats zufrieden. "Ich hab auch die gefüllten Champignons besorgt, die du so magst."

Nicht ganz begeistert nickte Manu. "Nachher, ja?" 

"Du musst was essen, Manuel", sagte Mats.

Leise seufzte Manu. "In ner halben Stunde, ok?" 

"Na gut", gab sich Mats geschlagen. Er konnte Manuel ja verstehen. Nach der PK wäre ihm vermutlich auch nicht nach Essen gewesen.

Dankbar nickte Manuel und lehnte sich an seine Seite. Er war völlig geschafft, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er wohl noch länger so in den Seilen hängen würde. 

Er war erleichtert, dass weder Mats noch Benni irgendwelche Fragen stellten, sondern einfach nur für ihn da sein. Sie saßen rechts und links von ihm, berührten ihn, hielten seine Hand, sein Knie, waren einfach da.   
So konnte er sich einfach zurücklehnen und für einen Moment vergessen, was los war. Zumindest hier, zusammen mit Mats und Benni, war alles in Ordnung.

Die beiden rutschten nun wieder dichter an ihn heran und küssten ihn leicht - Benni seinen Hals, Mats das Ohr. 

Manuel schloss die Augen und genoss einfach das Gefühl so liebkost zu werden. Irgendwann kamen Hände dazu, streichelten ihn, liebkosten ihn, ganz ruhig und zurückhaltend. 

"So ist gut", murmelte Benni. "Entspann dich."

"Hmm", machte Manu träge. 

Mats sah kurz lächelnd zu Benni. Anscheinend hatte sie genau das richtige getan, um Manuel zu helfen. Es war offensichtlich, wie Manu die Ruhe und die Berührungen genoss - und auch brauchte.  
Und Benni und Mats brauchten sie mindestens genauso. Gerade nach dem Krach am Vorabend war es ihnen wichtig sich noch einmal zu beweisen, dass sie zusammengehörten.

"Und du willst wirklich nichts essen?" fragte Mats nach einer ganzen Weile.

"Hmm... was ist denn da?", fragte Manu träge.

Mats lachte. "Der Tisch steht voll mein Schatz. Und wenn du davon nichts willst, dann können wir auch Pizza oder so bestellen."

Manus Mundwinkel zuckten kaum merklich. "Mag nicht nachgucken... Oliven - was noch?"

"Wir hätten leckeren Parmaschinken mit Melone", sagte Benni und griff sich ein Stück.

Mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen öffnete Manuel den Mund. Mats lächelte erleichtert, als Benni Manu mit dem Melonenstück fütterte.

"Hm - lecker", murmelte Manu.

"Gefüllter Champignon?" fragte Mats.

Wieder machte Manu lediglich den Mund auf. Lächelnd fütterte Mats Manu mit dem Pilz.

"Auch gut", war dessen Kommentar. Dann öffnete er den Mund erneut.

Benni lachte auf und beugte sich über Manuel um ihn zu küssen. Der hatte eigentlich etwas zu essen erwartet und lachte leise, als er die weichen Lippen fühlte.

"Benni pur", kommentierte Mats, während er sich eine Olive in den Mund schob.

"Sehr lecker", grinste Manu, dann küsste er ihn weiter.

"Hmm", machte Benni. "Wir... haben... auch noch... Mozzarella da..."

"Mag dich", grinste Manu und hielt Benni einfach fest.

"Und mich?" fragte Mats.

"Dich auch", meinte Manu und griff mit einer Hand nach Mats' Arm um ihn an sich zu ziehen.

Sofort schob sich Mats näher und kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Liebe dich... euch beide", raunte Manu.

"Wir lieben dich auch", sagte Benni.

"Hmm", machte Manu nur leise.

"Willst du dich nen Moment hin legen?" fragte Mats. "Essen können wir auch nachher noch."

"Kommt ihr mit? Und nehmt das Essen mit?"

Benni nickte. „Wir nehmen das Zeug in den Schüsseln mit, das können wir auch gut im Bett essen."

Etwas steif stand Manu auf und griff nach einer Schale und der Wasserflasche. Ebenfalls beladen mit Schälchen folgten ihm Benni und Mats ins Schlafzimmer. Wie sonst auch immer zogen sie sich komplett aus, bevor sie unter die Decken krochen.  
Wie schon in der Nacht nahmen sie Manuel in ihre Mitte. Sie rückten dicht an ihn und begannen wieder ihn leicht zu streicheln.

"Wir schaffen das", sagte Mats.

Kaum merklich nickte Manu.

"Wir müssen das halt planen", fuhr Mats fort. "Es sind so viele Spiele hier in der Gegend, da können wir uns sehen."

"Und wir finden auch bestimmt Ausreden, warum wir nach München fahren müssen. Auch, wenn wir nicht gerade gegen euch spielen. Gegen dich spielen...", überlegte Benni. Das konnte er sich gar nicht vorstellen - gegen Manuel spielen zu müssen.

"Das wird vermutlich nicht immer klappen, dass wir uns zu dritt sehen können, aber..." Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. Besser so, als sich gar nicht zu sehen.

"Ihr beide werdet euch ja sicher öfter sehen... dann seid ihr wenigstens nicht alleine", sagte Manu ohne jede Bitterkeit in der Stimme.

"Du wirst fehlen", sagte Mats.

"Ich bin nicht aus der Welt, Schatz."

"Ich weiß. Aber das macht es nicht besser", murmelte Mats.

"Ach Mats", flüsterte Manu und drehte sich zu ihm, dann zog er ihn in seine Arme.

Mats schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Ich liebe dich", lächelte Manu und küsste seinen Hals.

"Ich dich auch, du Idiot", brummte Mats.

Manus Brust vibrierte vom leichten Lachen.

"Aber du bist mein Idiot", sagte Mats. "Unser Idiot."

Benni schmiegte sich an Manus andere Seite. "Und wir geben dich nicht her, kleiner Idiot."

"Niemals. Das kannst du all den Kerlen in München sagen", sagte Mats. "Du gehörst zu uns."

"In München soll es andere Kerle geben?", grinste Manu.

"Gute Antwort", sagte Benni.

"Wusste ich doch, dass ihr das hören wollt."

"Und beim Duschen in der Kabine machst du schön die Augen zu", forderte Mats. "Nicht das du dem Gomez auf den Arsch glotzt, nur weil er auch dunkle Haare und Locken hat."

"Der sieht doch bei weitem nicht so gut aus wie du, mit seiner Hühnerbrust. Und was für Locken?"

Mats nickte zufrieden und küsste Manuel sanft. Benni sah das mit einem Lächeln, dann schob er sich etwas dichter und vergrub sein Gesicht an Manus Schulter.

Keiner der beiden hatte wirklich Angst, dass Manuel sich in München jemand anderen suchen würde. Es war einfach ein Versuch, dieser ganzen Geschichte ein wenig von ihrem Ernst zu nehmen. Sie würden sich vermissen, besonders Manu würde sie beide vermissen.

"Noch steht ja noch gar nicht fest, ob ich überhaupt schon im Sommer gehe", murmelte er.

"Die Bayern werden alles dran setzen dich jetzt zu kriegen. Sie brauchen nen Torwart, und wenn sie dich kriegen können…", gab Benni zu bedenken.

"Und Schalke braucht die Ablöse", fügte Mats hinzu.

"Egal, was kommt - wir schaffen das, ok?"

"Natürlich schaffen wir das", sagte Mats.

Benni nickte zustimmend. "Natürlich."

"Und nach nem Jahr kannst du ja wieder kommen, wenn du merkst, dass du mit den doofen Bayern auch keinen Titel holst", grinste Mats. "Die sind in der nächsten Zeit nämlich alle für Dortmund reserviert."

"Und für Schalke", lachte Benni.

"Schalke und nen Titel?" fragte Mats.

"Klar. Du weißt doch, wir scheißen auf die Meisterschaft und holen zwei Pokale!"

"Du bist so süß, wenn du Märchen erzählst", lachte Mats. "Du glaubst auch noch an die Zahnfee und so, oder?"

"Klar. Und an das Monster im Schrank. Deswegen musst du ja auch immer bei mir schlafen. Und mit mir."

Diesmal lachte Manuel. "Bekommt das Monster dann rote Ohre bei der heißen Show oder will es eher mit machen?"

"Ich glaub, rote Ohren. Hoffe ich doch."

Manu grinste und schob eine Hand auf Bennis Oberschenkel. "Oder es kommt zu euch unter die Bettdecke gekrochen."

"Nur, wenn das Monster blond ist, und ein kleiner Idiot. Ein liebenswürdiger."

"Unser kleines Torwartmonster", sagte Mats mit einem Zwinkern.

"Passt auf, sonst beißt es", grinste Manuel

"Ach ja?"

Manuels Grinsen wurde breiter, dann biss er Mats in die Schulter. Mats keuchte auf, zuckte aber nicht zurück.

"Schmeckst gut... aber ich glaub, die Oliven sind besser", lachte Manu.

"Die Oliven sind besser als ich?"

"Da darf ich wenigstens zubeißen."

"Aber mit mir kannst du andere Sachen machen. Sachen, die du mit ner Olive nicht machen kannst."

"Was denn zum Beispiel", fragte Manu herausfordernd.

"Das musst du schon selbst raus finden."

Manu grinste und biss noch einmal zu. "so?"

"Zum Beispiel", nickte Mats.

Das Grinsen wurde breiter, dann begann Manu sich über Mats' Körper zu knabbern.

Benni beobachtete das ganze ein wenig atemlos. Das tat er immer wieder gern - Mats und Manuel beobachten. Die beiden sahen einfach so unverschämt gut zusammen aus.

Allmählich rutschte Manu tiefer, bis er an Mats' Hüfte angekommen war und sich von da weiter nach unten und in die Mitte biss.

Benni rutschte ein Stück näher um besser sehen zu können.

Manu knabberte Mats' Innenschenkel entlang wieder nach oben. Immer wieder stöhnte Mats unterdrückt, versuchte aber ruhig liegen zu bleiben.

Benni sah den beiden noch immer nur zu, während er seine Hand über seinen Körper streichen ließ.  
Dabei glitt sein Blick immer wieder zwischen Mats Gesicht und Manuels Kopf hin und her, wollte nichts verpassen.

Es fiel Mats sichtlich schwer sich zurückzuhalten.

Benni konnte gut nachempfinden, wie Mats sich fühlte. Was Manuel mit seinem Mund anstellten konnte, gehörte verboten. Diese verdammt geschickte Zunge, die immer genau wusste, wo sie einen berühren musste. Mal sanft, so dass einen nur hauchzart die Lippen berührten oder härter, wenn er die Zähne mit ins Spiel brachte.  
Und wenn er dann auch noch anfing einen in den Mund zu nehmen, leicht zu saugen, oder stärker... so wie in diesem Moment bei Mats...

Unwillkürlich schob Benni seine Hand tiefer.

Er beobachtete, wie Manu Mats' Schwanz immer tiefer in den Mund nahm, immer tiefer schob. Und er hörte, wie Mats Stöhnen immer rauer und lauter wurde. Mats Finger bohrten sich ins Bettlaken unter ihm.

Manu sah hoch, zu Benni, dann löste er eine Hand von Mats' Oberschenkel und legt sie auf Bennis Hand

"Nicht aufhören", raunte Mats.

Manu hielt weiter Bennis Hand fest, während er Mats' Schwanz inzwischen ganz aufgenommen hatte. Ein leises Stöhnen drang von Bennis Lippen. Der Anblick machte ihn so unglaublich heiß.  
So keuchte er heftig auf, als Mats mit einem deutlichen Schrei kam.

Manuel hielt Bennis Blick mit seinem fest, als er schluckte.

"Gott", keuchte Benni heiser auf. Das sah so geil aus, dass er beinahe schon diesem Anblick gekommen wäre.

Manu grinste, als er Mats Schwanz langsam aus seinem Mund gleiten ließ.

Mats sah ihn noch immer keuchend an.

"Das war besser als die Olive", meinte Manuel und leckte sich noch einmal genüsslich über die Lippen.


	48. Realer

Erneut war ein Keuchen aus Bennis Richtung zu hören, aber da Manu noch immer seine Hand festhielt, konnte er sich keine Erleichterung verschaffen.

"Und was machen wir jetzt mit dir?" fragte Manuel, als er den Kopf zu Benni drehte.

"Du könntest mich einfach loslassen", schlug Benni vor, sicher, dass Manu das nicht machen würde. Sonst hätte er das auch nicht gesagt.

Manuel schnaubte. "Dann wäre der Spaß ja gleich vorbei."

"Was hast du dann vor?"

"Hmm", machte Manu nachdenklich. Dann sah er zu Mats. "Was meinst du?"

"Du bist doch immer kreativ", grinste Mats.

Manu erwiderte das Grinsen.

"Also, los, ich guck zu."

"Oh dann muss ich mich ja anstrengen, um den hohen Erwartungen gerecht zu werden."

"Wirst du schon", grinste Mats.

"Ja, solange du endlich was tust", stöhnte Benni frustriert und versuchte sich zu bewegen, sich irgendwo dran zu reiben.

"Vergiss es", grinste Manu ihn breit an. Er rutschte dichter an ihn heran und strich leicht über seine Oberschenkel.

"Du bist grausam", keuchte Benni.

"Du solltest dich ein bisschen beruhigen.“

Benni schloss die Augen, holte tief Luft und nickte. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung, seinen Herzschlag, bis er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

"Braver Junge", hörte er Manu raunen.

"Krieg ich... ne Belohnung?"

"Klar", lächelte Manu ihn an, dann fühlte er zärtliche Lippen auf seinen.

Benni zögerte nicht und erwiderte den Kuss. Der Kuss wurde schnell leidenschaftlicher.

Benni schlang seine freie Hand um Manuels Nacken und versuchte ihn noch näher zu sich zu ziehen. Irgendwann verlor er einfach das Gleichgewicht und kippte nach hinten.  
Lachend folgte Manuel ihm, bis er schwer auf Bennis Körper lag. Er fühlte am Oberschenkel, wie hart Benni noch immer war - und ihm selbst ging es nicht anders. Ein mühsam unterdrücktes Stöhnen zeigte ihm, dass auch Benni ihn spürte.

"Bitte, Manu...", keuchte Benni heiser.

"Was denn Benni?" fragte Manuel.

"Fick mich."

"Das willst du also?"

"Was sonst?"

"Jetzt einfach schlafen?"

Benni gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich.

"Ich denke da hat jemand was dagegen", sagte Manuel und drückte sich fester an Benni, ließ ihn seinen harten Schwanz spüren.

"Oh ja... dann erlös ihn mal."

"Na, wenn du mich so lieb bittest..."

Benni grinste und spreizte die Beine. Manuel knurrte rau. Es fiel ihm von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer, sich zurückzuhalten.

"Worauf wartest du?", fragte Benni heiser.

"Ich genieße den Anblick", antwortete Manu.

"Kannst du nachher auch noch."

"Lass ihn nicht länger so leiden", wisperte Mats und griff mit einer Hand nach Manus Schwanz. Die Finger waren kühl und feucht. Gleitgel, schoss es Manu durch den Kopf.

Manu wartete einen Moment, bis Mats das Gel großzügig verteilt hatte, dann positionierte er sich.

"Mach", forderte Benni rau.

Bemüht langsam schob sich Manuel in ihn. Benni keuchte langgezogen. Noch immer schob sich Manuel tiefer und tiefer. Viel zu langsam, wenn es nach Benni ging. So kreuzte er die Fersen hinter Manus Rücken und zog ihn so dichter.

Manuel stöhnte dumpf und schob sich mit einem tiefen Stoß das letzte Stück in Benni.

"Ja, so", raunte Benni heiser.

Manu sah Benni mit dunklen Augen an und begann sich zu bewegen.

Immer wieder keuchte Benni auf, krallte die Hände in das Laken unter sich und zog Manu mit den Füßen noch dichter an sich.  
Schon bald hielt Manuel es nicht mehr aus und beschleunigte das Tempo seiner Stöße. Hart und tief und immer schneller versenkte er sich in Benni.

Der keuchte abgehackt auf, mit jedem Stoß, bis es zu viel wurde und er kam. Schlagartig wurde es noch enger um Manuel und mit einem heiseren Schrei kam auch er.

Dann ließ er sich auf Benni sinken.

"Gott, ihr beiden macht mich fertig", sagte Mats heiser.

Benni grinste atemlos, und ohne etwas zu sagen streckte er die Hand zu ihm aus. Mats schob sich sofort näher.

"Leg dich... zu uns", bat Benni heiser.

"Ja, komm her", sagte auch Manuel.

Mats nickte und schob sich zu ihnen.

Manuel hatte sich inzwischen vorsichtig aus Benni zurückgezogen und war von ihm gerutscht, um sich an seine Seite zu schmiegen.  
Mats zögerte kurz, dann schob er sich auf die schmale Kante zwischen Manu und dem Ende des Bettes.

"Mhm?" machte Manu.

"Rutsch mal nen bisschen", bat Mats.

Manuel nickte und schob sich noch enger an Bennis nackten Körper. Auch Mats schob sich dichter an ihn, so dass die Gefahr gebannt war, aus dem Bett zu fallen.

Manuel lächelte. Er fühlte sich gut so zwischen den beiden zu liegen. Das würde er wohl am meisten vermissen. Mit seinen beiden Freunden im Bett zu liegen und sie beide zu spüren.

Mats und Benni würde es genauso gehen, aber sie hatten einander. Er würde allein sein. Natürlich würde er auch alleine leben können, aber... er würde die beiden so vermissen.

Warum hatte das mit ihnen nicht schon eher passieren können? Und warum musste München so weit weg sein?  
Er freute sich ja auf die neue Herausforderung. Auf die neue Umgebung und die neue Mannschaft. Viele der Jungs kannte er ja schon aus der Natio und er verstand sich gut mit ihnen. Und es war ein schönes Gefühl mal etwas anderes als Gelsenkirchen zu sehen. Neue Stadt, neue Leute, Neuanfang. So war es geplant, als er noch ohne Chance in Benni verliebt gewesen war.

Aber dann hatte sich alles geändert. Erst Benni und dann auch noch Mats hatten alles auf den Kopf gestellt. Und für einen Moment war sein Entschluss wirklich ins Wanken geraten.

Aber er hatte sich ja schon vorher eigentlich entschieden, die neue Herausforderung anzunehmen. Und das konnte er nicht einfach aufgeben. Was, wenn er in ein paar Jahren zurücksah und diese Chance ausgelassen hatte?

"Hör auf dir den Kopf zu zerbrechen", flüsterte Mats hinter ihm.

Manu lächelte leicht. Er griff mit einer Hand nach hinten und strich Mats' warme Haut.

Mats schob seine Hand in Manus. "Es wird sich alles zum guten wenden, bestimmt."

"Ich werd euch vermissen", gab Manu seine Befürchtungen zu.

"Wir dich doch auch", sagte Benni.

"Aber noch bist du nicht weg", sagte Mats.

"Und bis dahin werde ich es mit euch genießen."

Mats drückte einen Kuss auf Manus Schulter.

"Musst du noch mal los, Mats?", wollte Manu wissen.

"Ja, auch wenn ich am liebsten schwänzen würde", brummte Mats.

"Wir halten dir das Bett warm", versprach Benni, der sich eng an Manu gekuschelt hatte.

"Ich weiß", grinste Mats. "Aber schön artig bleiben."

"Wir versuchen es", grinste Manu, während Benni Mats nur ansah. "Wie definierst du 'artig'?"

"Tut nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde", grinste Mats.

"Ok", grinste Benni breit.

"Damit gibst du uns ja nen Freifahrtsschein", lachte Manuel.

"Macht doch, was ihr wollt", meinte Mats nur, konnte ein Lächeln dann doch nicht unterdrücken. Es war einfach toll mit den beiden - ohne jede Eifersucht. Trotzdem fiel es ihm nicht leicht aufzustehen.

"Beeil dich einfach, damit du schnell wieder hier bist", sagte Manu.

"Mach ich. Bis nachher, ihr beiden", lächelte Mats und suchte seine Sachen zusammen. Er verschwand schnell im Bad und machte sich fertig.

"Wie geht‘s dir?" fragte Benni, als die Wohnungstür hinter Mats in Schloss gefallen war.

Manu überlegte einen Moment. "Weiß nicht. Hab dann doch noch ganz gut schlafen können. Nachdem ich mit Mats geredet hab."

"Und jetzt?" fragte Benni. "Nach der PK? Du... müsstest doch erleichtert sein, aber irgendwie... wirkst du nicht so auf mich."

Sofort schüttelte Manu den Kopf. "Jetzt wird es... realer."

Benni hob eine Hand und strich Manu über die Wange. "Ja, jetzt ist es schrecklich real."

"Ich... ich werde gehen", murmelte Manu.

"Ja... bist halt zu gut für uns geworden", grinste Benni schief.

"Wollt ihr wirklich nicht mitkommen?"

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. "Mich wollen die gar nicht. Mats würden sie mit Kusshand nehmen, aber... er liebt Dortmund."

"Nachdem er in der Jugend sich nicht durchsetzen konnte."

"Die Bayern waren dumm. Gott sei dank. Sonst wäre das mit uns nie passiert."

"Und das war das größte Glück meines Lebens", gestand Manu.

"Meins auch", sagte Benni sofort.

Manu lächelte ihn an, dann küsste er ihn kurz.

"Gestern Abend hatte ich wirklich angst, gleich euch beide zu verlieren", flüsterte Benni.

"Nein, so schnell geht das nicht", versprach Manu.

"Ich weiß, aber... ihr könnt beide so stur sein."

"Aber wir lieben dich."

Benni lächelte bei den Worten. "Ich euch auch. Und deshalb bin ich mir auch so sicher, dass wir es schaffen."

"Es wird nicht leicht, aber es wird gehen", versprach Manu.

"Wir müssen nur immer offen und ehrlich sein", sagte Benni. "Keine Geheimnisse oder so."

"Ja, das ist jetzt noch wichtiger."

"Das gilt vor allem für dich", sagte Benni. "Du musst mehr mit uns reden."

"Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte Angst es euch zu sagen. Und irgendwie - das machte es realer."

"Ach Manu... ich kann dich ja verstehen, aber... das so zu erfahren..."

"Ja, es... es war total falsch."

"Keine Geheimnisse mehr? Auch wenn sie unangenehm sind oder du angst hast?"

"Versprochen", sah Manuel ihn ernst an.

Benni nickte. Das Versprechen war ihm wichtig. Er kannte Manuel und wusste, dass er Versprechen nicht brach.

"Und jetzt... wir müssen auch bald los. Und ich muss zu den Fans."

"Zu den Fans?" fragte Benni.

"Na ja, ich meine... sie werden ja wieder da sein."

Benni nickte. "Ja... willst du vorher... ich meine... als ich vorhin, vor der PK, mal bei Facebook geschaut hab... die waren ganz schön wütend..."

"Soll ich vorher reingucken?"

"Vielleicht um dich vorzubereiten", nickte Benni.

"Dann... räum mal hier auf, ich geh mal gucken."

"Klar, ich muss wieder putzen", beschwerte sich Benni mit einem Grinsen.

"Ist ja auch meine Wohnung", erwiderte Manu das Grinsen.

"Blödmann!"

"Weiß ich."

"Na los ab mit dir. Wenn du hier rum liegst, kann ich nämlich nicht aufräumen."

Manu nickte, küsste Benni kurz und verschwand.

Benni sah ihm nach, ehe er sich schließlich auch aufraffte. Er verschwand schnell unter der Dusche, zog sich dann an und räumte anschließend das Schlafzimmer auf.  
Als er schließlich fertig war und ins Wohnzimmer ging, saß Manuel noch immer auf dem Sofa, Laptop auf dem Schoß und völlig auf den Bildschirm konzentriert. Ohne etwas zu sagen setzte er sich neben ihn.

"Die hassen mich", murmelte Manuel.

Leise seufzte Benni und legte ihm einen Arm um.

"Ich wusste ja, dass sie nicht begeistert sein würden, aber das hier... "

"So schlimm?"; fragte Benni.

Manuel nickte. "Und nicht nur von Schalkern. Da haben auch Bayernfans ihre deutliche Meinung dagelassen, was sie von mir halten."

"Wir hassen dich nicht."

Manu sah kurz zu Benni und lächelte. "Ich weiß."

"Dann ist gut. Dann weißt du auch, dass sich das nicht ändern wird."

Manuel nickte, dann grinste er ein wenig gequält. "Erinner mich daran, wenn sie mich am nächsten Samstag im Stadion auspfeifen..."

Benni überlegte kurz, dann lächelte er. "Machen wir.“

"So, genug davon", sagte Manuel und klappte den Laptop zu. "Lass uns fahren."

"Und... denk an Mats und mich, ja?"

"Denk ich doch eh immerzu."

"Dann wird das heute schon klappen."

"Es war meine Entscheidung, also muss ich da jetzt auch durch. Wenn ich mich davon fertig machen lasse, brauch ich gar nicht erst nach München zu gehen."

"Ja, musst du", meinte Benni nur.

Manuel holte tief Luft und stand auf. "Dann beweg deinen sexy Hintern hoch und lass uns zum Training fahren."

"Dann los", nickte Benni.


	49. Held des Schlafzimmers

Schnell zogen sie sich Schuhe und Jacken an, dann verließen sie Manuels Wohnung. In einem Wagen fuhren sie zum Training, dicht vor den Eingang, und stiegen aus.

"Geh später hin", sagte Benni, als er Manus Blick zu den Fans sah. "Wir sind eh schon spät dran."

Manu nickte. "Wenn ichs jetzt machen würde... nachher müsste ich eh noch mal."

"Dann komm rein", sagte Benni und hielt Manuel die Tür auf.

Manu versuchte die Fans und Journalisten zu ignorieren, was nicht leicht war. Vor allem, weil man deutliche Pfiffe hörte. Er folgte Benni schnell in das Gebäude.  
Es war vermutlich das erste Mal in seinem Leben, das er in der Kabine trödelte und nicht als einer der ersten zum warmlaufen erschien.

Glücklicherweise hielten wenigstens die Kollegen die Klappe, auch wenn er den einen oder anderen bösen Blick sah.  
Nur Metze schenkte ihm einen freundlichen Blick und klopfte ihm beim rausgehen auf die Schulter. "Man überlebt es irgendwie."

"Danke", nickte Manuel.

Chris lächelte noch einmal ermutigend, dann verließ er die Kabine. Manuel zog sich in ruhigem Tempo die Schuhe an und stand dann auf.  
Benni hatte auf ihn gewartet, so das Manuel nicht ganz allein raus laufen musste. Der lächelte ihn dankbar an, als sie gemeinsam zum Trainingsplatz gingen.

Nach außen hin wirkte Manuel gelassen und ruhig, aber in ihm drin sah es ganz anders aus. Seine Hände waren schweißnass und sein Herz schlug viel schneller als sonst.

"Komm, wir laufen erstmal." Benni lief langsam los.

Manu nickte stumm und versuchte alles um sich herum auszublenden, sich nur noch aufs Laufen zu konzentrieren.  
Er spürte, dass Benni bei ihm war, mit ihm lief, alles andere interessierte ihn nicht. Darin war er schon immer gut gewesen. Äußere Einflüsse ausblenden und sich ganz auf sich zu konzentrieren. Das half ihm auch während eines Spiels.

Glücklicherweise trainierte er nach dem Warmmachen abseits der anderen, und die Fans konnten ihn nicht mehr sehen.

Dies bedeutete aber nur eine Auszeit. Er musste sich mit den Fans auseinander setzen. Nicht nur hier beim Training, sondern auch außerhalb. Er hatte immer noch viele Freunde unter den Fans, denen er eine persönliche Erklärung schuldig war.

Es graute ihm davor diese Erklärungen abzugeben. Aber früher oder später musste er wechseln, würde er wechseln, und immer würden die Fans so reagieren.

Außerdem hatte er ja auch immer noch die Chance sich mit einem Titel zu verabschieden und die Fans so ein wenig zu versöhnen.  
Und er würde alles machen, jeden Ball halten, damit er das schaffen würde, dem Verein und den Fans den Titel schenken konnte.

 

Das restliche Training verlief in ruhigen Bahnen. Auf das Trainingsspiel wurde verzichtet und dafür eine zusätzliche Einheit im Kraftraum angeordnet. So erhielt Manuel eine weitere kleine Atempause vor dem aufeinandertreffen mit den Fans.

Doch er konnte es nicht umgehen, egal, wie lange er es herauszögerte, egal, wie lange er duschte und bei Anziehen bummelte, schließlich musste er rausgehen und traf dabei auf seine Fans - oder eher, ehemaligen Fans.

Er musste sich zwingen ruhig zu bleiben, als eine Flut von Beschimpfungen und Pfiffen auf ihn einprasselte. "Verräter" oder "Söldner" war noch das netteste, was er zu hören bekam.

Auch, wenn er sich so einiges zurechtgelegt hatte, was er darauf hätte antworten können - es fiel ihm entweder nicht ein, oder es hätte alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.

Schließlich waren es Metze und Benni, die ihn von den Fans weg zogen. "Die müssen sich erstmal beruhigen", meinte Chris. "Im Moment bringt reden da nichts."

Dankbar folgte Manuel ihnen. Sie brachten ihn zum Wagen, wo er auf der Beifahrerseite einstieg. "Soll ich mitkommen?", bot Metze an.

Benni lächelte ihn an, schüttelte aber den Kopf. "Ich bring ihn nach Hause, danke."

"Wenn was ist, dann meldet euch, ja?"

"Machen wir. Danke Chris."

"Immer gern. Auch, wenns bald Ferngespräche sind."

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Benni und stieg dann ebenfalls in den Wagen. Er startete den Motor und fuhr bemüht ruhig vom Parkplatz.

"Ich fühl mich, wie ein Schwerverbrecher", murmelte Manuel nach einigen Minuten.

Benni nickte nur, er war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte.

"Warum können die mich nicht wenigstens ein bisschen verstehen? Ich bin doch weiterhin Schalker, auch wenn ich nicht mehr hier spiele..."

"Ich glaub, sie verstehen nicht, warum du ausgerechnet zu den Bayern gehen willst. Ich meine - das ist fast so schlimm wie der BVB."

"Wohin hätte ich denn sonst gehen sollen? Leverkusen? Die haben nen guten Torhüter und Titel gewinne ich da auch nicht. Nein, hier in Deutschland bleibt nur Bayern."

"Und das ist das Problem. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin froh, dass du hier in Deutschland bleibst, aber da sind ja alle Vereine die direkte Konkurrenz."

"Schon klar", murmelte Manuel erschöpft. "Aber ich... ich fühl mich noch nicht bereit fürs Ausland. Das kann so schief gehen, wenn es zum falschen Zeitpunkt passiert oder man beim falschen Verein landet..."

"Ja, das weißt du, und ich weiß das auch. Aber das sehen die Fans nicht so. Sie sehen nur dich - und nicht Metze oder Timo."

Manu nickte und schob eine Hand auf Bennis Oberschenkel. Der lächelte weich und legte eine Hand darauf.

"Hauptsache ihr beiden haltet zu mir", sagte Manuel leise. "Alles andere übersteh ich schon irgendwie.“

"Wir halten zu dir, immer", versprach Benni.

Manuel brachte ein Lächeln zustande. Die Unterstützung von Benni und Mats war wichtig.

"Du hast da nicht dran gezweifelt, oder?", fragte Benni nach.

"Nein, aber es tut einfach gut, das zu hören", sagte Manuel.

"Ok", lächelte Benni. "Wir besorgen uns ne Bahncard und kommen jede Woche zu dir, wenn du uns brauchst."

"Fliegen geht schneller", meinte Manuel mit einem sanften Lächeln.

"Kommt drauf an, wo du wohnst", überlegte Benni und sah kurz zu Manu herüber. "Zieh irgendwo hin, wo man gut hinkommt. Und wegkommt, ok?"

"Das könnt ihr beiden schön mit entscheiden", sagte Manu. "Wozu haben wir denn ne Sommerpause? Ihr beiden kommt mit nach München und wir suchen zusammen was."

"Autobahn, Bahnhof oder Flughafen. Am besten alles drei.“

"Kriegen wir schon hin", meinte Manu.

"Schön", lächelte Benni. Inzwischen waren sie angekommen, und er stellte sich dicht hinter Manus Wagen.

"Mats scheint noch nicht da zu sein", bemerkte Manuel.

"Hat ja auch nen längeren Weg, der Süße", grinste Benni.

"Wenn man auch unbedingt bei den Zecken spielen muss..."

"Und er will auch unbedingt da bleiben", rümpfte Benni gespielt die Nase.

"Ja... merkwürdig. Dabei ist er doch sonst so ein schlaues Kerlchen."

"Jeder hat so seine Fehler."

Manuel grinste leicht und schnallte sich dann los. Auch Benni löste seinen Gurt, griff nach hinten nach den Taschen und stieg dann aus. Manuel folgte ihm schnell.

Er war froh, dass niemand vor der Haustür wartete, der ihn fotografieren oder interviewen wollte. Für heute reichte es ihm und er wollte nur noch den Abend mit Benni und Mats genießen.

Benni ging vor nach oben und schloss die Wohnung auf. Erleichtert betrat Manu hinter ihm die Wohnung und schloss die Tür. Ruhe und Frieden, wenigstens bis morgen früh.

"Und? Was machen wir zwei Hübschen jetzt?"

"Gute Frage", nickte Manuel und zog Benni an sich. "Erstmal auf Mats warten und dann..."

Benni lächelte und umarmte Manu fest.

"Am liebsten würde ich euch beiden schnappen und weg fahren", murmelte Manuel. "Einfach raus ins Grüne. Weg von all dem Chaos hier."

Benni nickte. "Sollten wir machen, Zumindest für heute."

"Und wohin?"

"Wir finden schon was. Irgendwo in nen Wald, wo uns niemand erwartet."

Manuels Augen leuchteten. "Ja. Oder an nen See, wo wir Zelten können. Da sind doch jetzt auch noch keine Leute."

Sofort strahlte Benni. "Nach Hause, nach Haltern."

"Geht das da?" fragte Manu.

Benni nickte. "Der See ist groß, und ich kenn die Plätze."

"Toll! Ich war schon ne halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr zelten."

"Ich hab mein Zelt im Keller... pack ein paar Sachen ein, ich sag Mats bescheid."

Manuel strahlte. Schnell drückte er Benni einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Und wir müssen was zum Essen einkaufen!"

"Machen wir auf dem Weg, ok? Aber wir können schon was überlegen."

"Ich geh erstmal meinen Rucksack packen", verkündete Manu vergnügt.

Benni lächelte, das war wohl echt eine gute Idee gewesen. Er sah Manuel nach, wie der in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwand, dann zog er sein Handy hervor. Hoffentlich war Mats noch nicht los gefahren, sondern noch in Dortmund.

"Ja?", meldete sich Mats. Dass er nicht auf das Display gesehen hatte, zeigte Benni schon, "du bist schon unterwegs?"

"Ja, in 20 Minuten bin ich bei euch."

"Bleib mal lieber, wo du bist, und pack deinen Rucksack", bat Benni.

"Meinen Rucksack? Ich hab doch Klamotten zum wechseln bei Manu."

"Aber du hast keinen Schlafsack dabei, und keine Isomatte."

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. "Habt ihr das Bett kaputt gemacht?"

"Nein, wir wollen zelten."

"Zelten?"

"Ja, du weißt schon. Stangen, Plane, Schlafsack, Mücken."

"Benni du machst mir Angst", sagte Mats lachend. "Wir wollen also zelten? Wo denn?"

"In Haltern, wo sonst?"

"Gut, also Zelten in Haltern."

"Genau. Zelt hab ich da, Isomatte und Schlafsack, und Schwimmzeug und so musst du mitbringen.

"Ok, dann durchforste ich mal die Untiefen meines Kellers", lachte Mats.

"Viel Spaß", grinste Benni. "Essen... am besten, wir treffen uns irgendwo dazwischen und gehen dann einkaufen."

"Ich ruf euch an, wenn ich wieder los fahre und du sagst mir, wo wir uns treffen", schlug Mats vor.

"Ja, gucken wir dann. Ich freu mich drauf."

"Ich mich auch ihr Spinner", grinste Mats.

"Hab dich auch lieb", erwiderte Benni und legte auf.

"Hast du Mats erreicht?" rief Manuel aus dem Schlafzimmer.

"Er fährt nach Hause und packt", erzählte Benni.

"Schön!"

"Und? Fertig?"

"Fast", rief Manuel und als nächstes folgte ein lautes Rumpeln.

"Muss ich dich retten?"

"Ja, mein Schrank greift mich an", rief Manuel lachend und seine Worte gingen in einem erneuten Rumpeln dem ein deftiger Fluch folgte, fast unter.

Benni hob eine Augenbraue und folgte den Geräuschen.

Manuel stand vor seinem Schrank und starrte das Chaos zu seinen Füßen an. Kleidung lag in einem unordentlichen Haufen auf dem Boden - zusammen mit einem Regalboden und einer Kleiderstange, an der vorher seine Anzüge gehangen hatten.

"Prima, dann brauchst du den Schrank nicht mehr mitzunehmen nach München", grinste Benni ihn an.

Manuel hob den Kopf, sah ihn an und fing an zu Lachen. Benni fiel in das Lachen ein. Manuel trat aus dem Kleiderberg und zog Benni, immer noch lachend, in seine Arme.  
Benni lehnte ich an ihn und lachte weiter. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten.

"Also, Schlafsack gefunden?"

"Es war die Isomatte, die ich gesucht hab", grinste Manu.

"Und hat sie gewonnen? Oder du?"

"Ich", sagte Manuel und zog die Matte hervor. "Schrank und Kleidung bezwungen und die Beute ergaunert."

Benni lachte wieder los. "Dann komm, mein Held des Schlafzimmers. Gib her, ich bewach sie, während du weiter packst."

"Ich bin fertig", sagte Manuel und deutete auf seinen Rucksack und den Schlafsack, der daneben stand.

"Dann lass uns zu mir fahren. Ich muss auch noch packen."

Manuel nickte und schnappte sich seine Sachen. Benni schloss die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich und überließ das Chaos sich selbst.  
Schnell zogen sie sich Schuhe und Jacken an und verließen Manuels Wohnung wieder.

Sie fuhren zu Benni, der Manu gleich in den Keller schickte, um Zelt, Schlafsack und Isomatte zu holen. Er selbst packte die anderen Dinge ein, die sie brauchen würden.


	50. Zelten in Haltern

~~~~~~~~~~~

Er war grade fertig, als Mats sich meldete.

"Wir wollen gerade losfahren - wo bist du?"

"Schon raus aus Dortmund", sagte Mats. "Also, wo wollen wir uns treffen?"

"Wir fahren nördlich von Herne auf die A43, wollen wir da einen Wagen stehen lassen?", schlug Benni vor.

"Ja, das ist ne gute Idee", sagte Mats.

"Ok, wir melden uns, wenn wir da sind."

"Bis bald", lächelte Mats und legte auf.

Benni schulterte seinen Rucksack und verließ seine Wohnung. Manu stand schon beim Wagen.

"Mats ist schon auf dem Weg", sagte Benni und warf seinen Rucksack in den Kofferraum.

"Schön", nickte Manu. "Wollen wir dann zu dritt einkaufen?"

"Ja, umso schneller sind wir dann auch fertig und am See."

Mit diesem Entschluss fuhren sie los. Sie telefonierten noch einmal kurz mit Mats, dann trafen sie sich wie besprochen und kauften ein. Wenig später waren sie am See.

Benni hatte sie zu einer seiner Lieblingsstellen geführt und sie hatten wirklich glück. Außer ihnen war niemand zu sehen.

Der Platz befand ein gutes Stück vom Parkplatz am Ufer des Sees. Sie brauchten eine ganze Weile, bis sie ihren Sachen dort hingetragen hatten.

Und auch der Aufbau des Zelts nahm einige Zeit in Anspruch. Sie alle waren nicht grade geübt darin und stellten sich teilweise ziemlich ungeschickt an.

Schließlich stand es, und sogar der Eingang war halbwegs gerade.

"Da werden wir heute Nacht aber schön kuscheln müssen, damit wir da alle platz haben", grinste Mats.

"Hast du da was gegen?"

"Nö", lachte Mats und schlang einen Arm um Benni und den anderen um Manu.

"Na, dann ist ja gut", grinste Benni und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

"Und Jungs - wollen wir mal die Wassertemperatur testen?" fragte Manuel.

"Klar - du auch?", sah Benni ihn herausfordernd an.

"Aber natürlich. Mich schreckt kaltes Wasser nicht ab!"

"Und du, Mats?"

"Aber klar doch. Ein Dortmunder lässt sich doch nicht von zwei Schalker ausstechen."

"Also dann los!", forderte Benni sie auf und zog sich die Kleidung aus.

"Das macht er gut", murmelte Mats zu Manuel.

Benni sah sich um, ganz verstanden hatte er die Worte nicht - aber genug, um sich jetzt langsamer auszuziehen.

"Oh ja", raunte Manuel. "Sehr gut..."

Benni streichelte sich kurz zwischen den Beinen, dann schob er seine engen Shorts herunter.

Mats seufzte bei dem Anblick

Endlich war Benni total nackt. Er strich sich noch einmal ganz langsam über die Brust, dann lachte er auf. "Und? Wollt ihr gar nicht schwimmen?"

"Nackt?" fragte Manuel.

"Sehr ihr hier irgendwen, der meckern könnte?"

Manuel grinste und begann sich ebenfalls auszuziehen.

Benni hatte eigentlich gleich loslaufen wollen, aber jetzt, wo Manu sich auszog, blieb er doch stehen.

Manuel grinste immer noch. Er wusste, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde hatte und nutzte das voll aus. Ganz langsam knöpfte er sich sein Hemd auf und ließ es dann mit einem lässigen Schulterzucken seine Arme hinab gleiten.

Mats biss sich auf seine Lippe, Manu machte das verdammt gut.

"Na Mats?" fragte Manuel. "Willst du dich nicht auch mal... ausziehen?" 

"Mach du erst fertig", raunte Mats. 

Manu lachte. "Gierschlund!" 

"Ich weiß", grinste Mats und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Oder soll ich dir helfen?" 

"Nur zu", sagte Manuel. 

Mats lächelte ihn vielversprechend an, dann legte er seine Hände an Manus Hüfte. Er strich um den Bund der Jeans, dann nach vorne und öffnete Knopf und Reißverschluss, ganz langsam. 

"Keine Unterhose?" fragte Mats. 

Manu grinste breit. "Unnötige Bremse." 

"Du schlimmer Junge", grinste Mats und schob seine Hand in die Jeans.

Manu lachte erst leise, dann keuchte er auf. "Lass das... nicht jetzt, hier..." 

"Nicht?" fragte Mats. "Dabei hab ich das Gefühl, dass es dir so gut gefällt." 

"Zu gut", raunte Manu und sah ihn mit dunklen Augen an. "Viel zu gut." 

"Merk ich", raunte Mats zurück und schloss seine Hand noch ein wenig fester um Manus Schwanz.

"Du spinnst", keuchte Manuel heiser auf. "Du kannst doch nicht..." 

"Was kann ich nicht?" fragte Mats grinsend. 

Noch einmal keuchte Manu, als Mats begann seine Hand zu bewegen. "Das", stöhnte er leise auf, dann lehnte er sich schwer an Mats. 

"Dann soll ich wirklich aufhören?" fragte Mats grinsend. 

"Wage es ja nicht", protestierte Manu sofort. 

Plötzlich spürte Manuel ein zweites Paar Hände an seinem Rücken. 

Sie strichen über seine nackte Haut, wanderten ein wenig zur Seite und über seine Seiten. 

"Ihr beide habt immer noch viel zu viel an", murmelte Benni dabei. 

"Können wir das hier einfach?", fragte Mats mit dem letzten Rest Verstandes nach. 

"Ich seh niemanden, der uns aufhält", murmelte Benni und presste seine Lippen gegen Manus Nacken. 

"Benni", keuchte der heiser auf und versuchte sich gleichzeitig Manu und Mats entgegenzudrängen. 

Benni grinste und hakte seine Finger in die Schlaufen von Manus Jeans. Erst zog er Manu etwas an sich, dann, mit einem Ruck, die Jeans herunter. Wie Mats schon bemerkt hatte, befand sich darunter kein weiteres Stück Stoff.

Manu keuchte unterdrückt. Er fühlte, wie sich Benni an ihn drängte - Nackt und schon total hart. 

"Mats ist immer noch angezogen", wisperte Benni in Manus Ohr. 

Manu nickte leicht und versuchte dann mit zitternden Fingern Bennis implizierter Aufforderung nachzukommen.   
Er zerrte an Mats Shirt, bis dieser sich erbarmte und es sich mit einem Ruck über den Kopf zog. Mit flachen Händen strich Manu über die freigelegte Haut.

"Die Hose auch", forderte Benni.

Wieder versuchte Manu es etwas ungeschickt, bis Mats seine Hände zur Seite schob und die Hose selbst auszog. Auch die Shorts schob er gleich mit nach unten. 

Manu strich erst einmal über seine Haut, den Bauch, die Leiste, bis er wenig später seinen Schwanz umfasste. Er war ebenfalls schon etwas aufgerichtet, und nach wenigen Bewegungen ganz hart. 

"Du siehst so heiß aus", wisperte Manu.

"Guck dich mal an", keuchte Mats heiser. Wenige Berührungen, und schon war er so weit. Er krallte eine Hand in Manus Schulter und kam mit einem mühsam unterdrückten Schrei.

Manu lachte einmal kurz rau auf, dann fühlte er, wie Benni sich dichter an ihn drängte, zwischen seine Beine, und die Hand schneller bewegte. Wann hatte Benni angefangen ihn zu massieren?

Auch Mats rückte wieder näher und begann mit seinen Finger, Manus Brustwarzen zu reizen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und kam ebenfalls. Im selben Moment spürte er, wie Benni ihn sanft in den Hals biss und kam.

Erst einmal blieben sie so stehen und hielten sich weiter aneinander fest, dann sah Mats auf und realisierte wohl erst richtig, wo sie waren. "Wir... und hier, in aller Öffentlichkeit. Verdammt..." 

"Ist doch niemand hier", meinte Manuel und zog Mats an sich. 

"Außerdem kenn ich die Ecke", meinte Benni und trat an Manu vorbei zu Mats. "Ich bring euch doch nicht in Gefahr." 

Mats nickte leicht. Er wusste ja, dass er Benni und Manu vertrauen konnte.

Benni streichelte leicht über Mats' nackten Hintern. "Also schwimmen und... abwaschen?" 

"Wer als letzter im Wasser ist, muss Holz fürs Lagerfeuer sammeln", rief Manuel und rannte los. 

Benni und Mats folgten ihm, wobei Benni ganz knapp verlor. Dafür schubste er Manu um und ins kühle Wasser. 

"Heilige Scheiße!" schrie Manuel. "Ist das kalt!" 

"Na, wer wollte denn unbedingt schnell baden?", lachte Benni ihn an. 

"Komm her du Frechdachs", sagte Manuel, schnappte Bennis Arm und zog ihn rücksichtslos zu sich ins Wasser.

"Wuah, verdammt", fluchte der und stand sofort wieder auf. Mit der nassen Haut war es so aber auch nicht besser. 

"Sag ich doch", grinste Manu breit.

"Bäh, das ist eklig. Mats, komm her, mitleiden!" 

"Nee, lasst mal", lachte Mats. "Ihr dürft allein weiter Quieken."

"Nee, mein Lieber, mitgefangen... mitgefroren", lachte Manu und stürzte sich auf ihn. Mats hatte keine Chance und fiel gleich hintenüber ins kalte Wasser. 

Prustend und keuchend schoss er wieder in die Höhe. "Du Arsch!" rief er und spritzte Manu eine Handvoll Wasser ins Gesicht.

Der lachte nur auf und tauchte unter. Das Wasser wurde zwar nicht wärmer, aber es war trotzdem irgendwie schön.   
Plötzlich schlangen sich von hinten zwei Arme um ihn und Benni schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken.

"Kriegst wohl nicht genug, was?" 

"Nie", sagte Benni. 

"Dann ist gut", lachte Manu auf und drehte sich. Es war zwar so kalt, dass sich nichts regte - nichts regen konnte - aber die Berührung konnte er natürlich auch so genießen. 

"Hey, nicht ohne mich", rief sich Mats in Erinnerung.

"Dann komm her", forderte Benni ihn auf. "Siehst aus wie ein begossener Pudel... Eispudel." 

Mats lachte und drängte sich an Manu und Benni. Kaltes Wasser, erhitzte Haut, es fühlte sich großartig an, so dicht beieinander zu stehen und sich zu berühren. 

"Lust auf ein kleines Wettschwimmen?" fragte Manuel.

"Klar", waren Benni und Mats gleichermaßen begeistert. "Bis da hinten zur Boje und zurück?" 

"Was ist der Einsatz?" fragte Manu.

"Hm - morgen früh das Zelt einpacken", schlug Benni vor. 

"Ok", nickte Mats und auch Manuel stimmte zu. "Dann auf drei?" 

"Klar... eins - zwei - drei!", zählte Benni an, und sie alle drei schwammen los. 

Mats hatte sich bald einen klaren Vorsprung raus geschwommen, während Benni und Manuel ziemlich gleich schnell unterwegs waren.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hatte Mats die Boje schon umschwommen, während die anderen beiden sie gerade erst erreicht hatten. 

"Braucht ihr ne Pause?" rief Mats feixend nach hinten.

Manu lachte. "Wir machen es uns hier schön zu zweit gemütlich!" 

"Dann wärm ich schon mal den Schlafsack vor!"

"Gute Idee", grinste Benni, schwamm jetzt aber etwas schneller. 

Auch Manuel zog noch einmal das Tempo an. Sie lieferten sich einen heißen Kampf auf den letzten Metern, ganz zum Schluss konnte sich dann Manuel durchsetzen. 

"Das ist aber heute nicht dein Tag Benni", lachte Mats und reichte seinen beiden Freunden frische Handtücher.

"Nee", grummelte Benni. "Kalt..." Er rubbelte sich über die gerötete Haut, um einigermaßen warm zu werden. 

"Komm, ich hab noch heißen Tee in der Thermoskanne", sagte Mats und griff nach Bennis Hand.

"Bist mein Held", lächelte Benni ihn an und trat gleich näher zu ihm. Mats war schon trocken, aber auch kalt. Genauso, wie Manuel. 

Im Zelt zogen sie sich schnell wieder an und Mats verteilte den heißen Früchtetee.

"Bist toll", murmelte Benni, als er von dem Tee nippte. 

"Ich weiß", lachte Mats und legte Benni eine Decke um die Schulter. "Ich kenn meine kleine Frostbeule schließlich."

"So schlimm bin ich nicht", protestierte Benni schwach. Es war schon wahr, er fror etwas leichter als die anderen, und vor allem störte es ihn mehr. 

Manuel rutschte näher zu ihm und legte ihm einen Arm um. "Wir haben dich aber trotzdem lieb", grinste er und zog Benni an sich.

Benni lachte leise. "Ich liebe euch auch." Er lehnte sich an Manuel und zog die Decke höher. 

"Ich glaub unser Eiszapfen kann kein Holz sammeln", grinste Mats Manu an. "Ich übernehm das im Austausch für ne schöne Massage." 

"Lass mal, wir sollten hier eh kein Feuer machen. 

"Schade", sagte Manuel. "Dabei hatte ich mich schon so auf ne heiße Nacht am Feuer gefreut." 

"Die heiße Nacht kriegen wir auch so hin, aber wenn wir hier Feuer machen, krieg ich Ärger."

"Dann müssen wir dich wohl so wärmen", sagte Mats.

"Das werdet ihr schon schaffen", war Benni sich sicher.

Manu grinste und hauchte einen Kuss auf Bennis Wange. "Ganz bestimmt."

Mats drängte sich an seine andere Seite. "Ganz bestimmt", wiederholte er und küsste ihn ebenfalls.

Benni lächelte und kuschelte sich an seine beiden Freunde. Ihm war schon viel wärmer, aber das musste er ja nicht sofort sagen.  
Im Gegenteil genoss er es, wie Manu die Decke höher zog und Mats ihm heißen Tee nachschenkte.

"Wollen wir uns nicht lieber vors Zelt setzten", schlug Mats nach einem Moment vor. "Die Sonne geht gleich unter."

Benni nickte und stand auf um ins Zelt zu kriechen. Hier lagen die Isomatten schon ausgebreitet, die Benni jetzt einfach wieder nach draußen zerrte, so dass sie einen warmen und halbwegs weichen Untergrund hatten.

Mats und Manuel setzten sich wieder an seine Seite, kuschelten sich an ihn. "Wie seid ihr eigentlich auf die Idee mit dem Zelten gekommen?" fragte Mats, während er seinen Kopf auf Bennis Schulter legte.

"Weiß ich gar nicht genau", gab Benni zu. "Wir wollten raus, ins Grüne. Und dann kam eins zum Anderen."

"War ne gute Idee", sagte Mats.

"Ich weiß", grinste Manu ihn an.

Mats lachte. Er war froh, dass es Manuel für den Augenblick so gut ging. Selbst bei ihm im Verein hatte es nur ein Thema gegeben. Manuels Pressekonferenz und vor allem seine Tränen. Ein paar Mal hätte er seinen Kollegen am liebsten eine rein gehauen.

"Dass der Neuer geht, das war doch klar. Die Bayern rufen, und schon schmeißt er alles hin. Schalke ist ihm doch egal!"

Seltsamerweise war es grad Kevin gewesen, der irgendwie Verständnis für Manuel gezeigt hatte. Und Mario natürlich, aber Mario würde sowieso über niemanden was schlechtes sagen. Das war nicht seine Art. Der Kleine war für sein Alter unheimlich weit und konnte sich gut in andere Leute hineinversetzen und sie verstehen.

"Woran denkst du so intensiv?", riss ihn Benni aus seinen Gedanken. Er strich mit den Finger über Mats Stirn. "Gibt Falten, wenn du sie so kraus ziehst."

"Und dann liebt ihr mich nicht mehr?", fragte Mats gespielt ängstlich.

"Doch, aber wir können uns natürlich nicht mehr mit dir in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen", sagte Manuel.

"Das tut ihr so auch nicht", protestierte Mats.

"Wir waren vorhin mit dir in einem öffentlichen Supermarkt", sagte Manuel.

"Aber nur, weil ich bezahlt habe."

Manuel sah zu Benni. "Wo er recht hat..."

"Aber wenigstens weiß ich, wie ich euch bei mir halte."

"Klar, mit deinem Knackarsch", grinste Manu.

"Also - Geld und Knackarsch?"

"Gut küssen kannst du auch", sagte Benni.

"Also schon drei Gründe auf einmal?"

"Vergiss seine Locken nicht", sagte Manuel.

"Ja, die auch. Und... seine Finger sind ziemlich geschickt."

Manu nickte und seufzte tief. "Ich seh schon, wir werden ihn wohl behalten müssen."

"Ja... klar, es gibt bessere, aber bis wir die finden..."

"Passt auf, sonst werf ich euch wieder ins Wasser!" drohte Mats.

"Das würdest du Benni nicht antun", sah Manu ihn an.

"Ach nein?" fragte Mats grinsend.

"Nein. Dann würd der Arme erfrieren."

Benni nickte sofort heftig und warf Mats einen möglichst bemitleidenswerten Blick zu.

Der seufzte leise. "Na komm, Frostbeulchen", meinte er dann und zog den Packsack mit seinem Schlafsack heran. "Frierst du noch?"

Benni nickte erneut, obwohl das nicht stimmte.

"Na, das können wir ja nicht zulassen", lächelte Mats ihn an und zerrte den Schlafsack heraus.

Manuel zog Benni derweil ganz fest in seine Arme und begann Küsse auf seinen Wangen und Lippen zu verteilen. Benni fühlte, wie Mats den Schlafsack über ihm ausbreitete.

Dann rutschte er wieder ganz an ihn heran. "Guckt mal, die Sonne geht unter", wisperte er.

Benni blickte über den See und lächelte. "Ist das schön..."

Mats nickte strahlend. Der Himmel hatte sich am Horizont tief rot gefärbt und spiegelte sich im Wasser des Sees. Es war wirklich wunderschön.  
Er warf einen Blick zu seinen Freunden, deren Gesichter in warmes, abendliches Licht getaucht waren.

"Deine Haare glänzen ganz golden", sagte er zu Manu.

Manu sah ihn überrascht an, dann lächelte er. Mats erwiderte das Lächeln zärtlich.

"Benni sieht auch toll aus", bemerkte Manu

"Sieht er doch immer", sagte Mats und schob eine Hand in Bennis Nacken.

"Hmm", machte Benni genießerisch.

Manu lächelte bei dem Laut, dann sah er wieder zum See und den letzten Resten des Sonnenuntergangs.  
Sie blieben noch eine Weile sitzen, auch, als die Sonne schon untergegangen war,

Sie redeten nicht, aber das brauchten sie auch nicht. Sie genossen einfach das Zusammensein, grade weil sie wussten, dass es damit bald vorbei sein würde.  
Diesen gemeinsamen, romantischen Abend würde ihnen niemand nehmen können - und Manu würde davon zehren können, wenn er alleine in München war.


	51. Es war einmal…

Schließlich zogen sie sich ins Zelt zurück. Während Manu und Benni die Schlafsäcke auspackten, kümmerte sich Mats um ihr Abendessen.

Sie hatten frisches Brot, verschiedene Antipasti, Salami, kräftigen Käse - und guten Rotwein. Den tranken sie zwar aus Pappbechern, aber das tat dem ganzen keinen Abbruch. Der Stimmung war viel zu schön, um sich durch so ein kleines Detail aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen.

Irgendwann, als es schon kühler geworden war, saßen sie in ihre Schlafsäcke gekuschelt im Zelt

"So was sollten wir öfter machen", murmelte Mats gedankenverloren.

"Machen wir", versprach Benni.

Manuel lächelte nur schwach. Viel Zeit hatten sie dafür nicht mehr.

"Manu - du bist nicht am Ende der Welt."

"Ich weiß", sagte Manu. "Aber schrecklich weit weg von euch."

"Wie schaffen das", versprach Mats.

"Ich weiß. Und ich freu mich ja auch. Es ist nur... das ich euch ganz schrecklich vermissen werde..."

"Wir werden dich auch vermissen Aber weißt du was? Erstmal machen wir schön Urlaub. Und dann suchen wir dir ne Wohnung und bleiben da noch ein paar Tage", schlug Benni vor.

Mats nickte sofort. "Das klingt gut. Wir fliegen gleich nach dem letzten Länderspiel los. Du wirst ja bestimmt dabei sein Manu, aber vielleicht kannst du ja gleich von Aserbaidschan aus zu uns fliegen."

"Und ihr? Kann doch gut sein, dass ihr auch dabei seid."

Benni schnaubte nur, während Mats die Schulter zuckte. "Mal gucken."

"Egal - wir machen danach Urlaub."

"Wir sollten dann schon mal anfangen, nach Wohnungen zu suchen", sagte Mats. "Frag doch mal beim Verein an, die stellen dir bestimmt ne Liste zusammen. Oder... geht das noch nicht, weil der Transfer noch nicht fix ist?"

Manu schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist ja zumindest theoretisch möglich, dass ich noch ein Jahr bleibe - auch wenn ichs nicht glaube."

"Hm", machte Mats. "Trotzdem blöd. Nicht, dass du dann in nen Hotel oder so ziehen musst, bis du was passendes gefunden hast."

"Wär blöd, aber besser, als in einem Loch zu wohnen, in das unser Bett nicht reinpasst"

"Soll ich mal meine Mutter fragen, dass sie sich mal umhört?" fragte Mats.

Ein wenig überrascht sah Manu ihn an. "Das wär lieb von ihr. Hast du ihr eigentlich mal was erzählt?"

"Was denn? Das ich gleich mit zwei Kerlen zusammen bin?" Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber sie weiß, das ich über Benni ganz gut mit dir befreundet bin, also wird sie es nicht komisch finden, wenn ich sie darum bitte."

"Dann frag sie, ja?"

Mats nickte.

"Danke."

"Nicht dafür. Wenn wir dich schon nach München gehen lassen, dann sollst du dich da wenigstens wohl fühlen."

Manu lächelte leicht. "Ich bin froh, dass ich euch habe."

"Ja, sonst wärst du total verloren", grinste Benni.

"Wär ich", nickte Manu. "Ich kann‘s mir gar nicht mehr ohne euch vorstellen. Will ich auch gar nicht."

Benni rutschte unwillkürlich näher an Manu heran. "Es wird komisch ohne dich werden. Nicht nur für uns, sondern auch im Verein..."

"Ich weiß. Wird ja auch für mich komisch."

"Kommt Jungs, genug Trübsal geblasen", sagte Mats bestimmt.

Benni lächelte. "Und was willst du statt dessen machen?"

"Gruselgeschichten erzählen?" fragte Mats grinsend. "Das macht man doch so beim Zelten."

Benni lachte auf "Ich weiß eine... Es war einmal ein großes Stadion - das war ganz gelb und schwarz."

"Boah du Blödmann", sagte Mats und knuffte Benni in die Seite.

"Was denn? Nicht gruselig genug?"

"Ich kenn auch eine", rief Manuel. "Es war einmal eine kleine gelb-schwarze Zecke..."

"Und dieses arme Tierchen wurde gezwungen mit blöden blauen Schlümpfen rumzuhängen. Es litt Höllenqualen!"

"Dabei wollten die lieben, wunderschönen Königsblauen Engel gar nichts böses von der gemeinen Zecke. Sie wollten sie heilen!"

"Heilen?"

Manuel nickte ernst. "Klar. Die Zecke hatte die schwarz-gelb-Sucht. Eine sehr gefährliche Krankheit, die nur durch eine doppelte Dosis Königsblau geheilt werden kann."

Mats grinste. "Und wie wollten sie die arme Zecke heilen?"

"Nun, die beiden königsblauen Engel mussten dafür unglaubliche Qualen auf sich nehmen", erzählte Manuel und schob eine Hand in Mats Schlafsack.

"Das ist gemein. Ich dachte, sie würden gerne helfen. Sind doch Engel."

"Natürlich taten sie das gern", sagte Benni. "Denn sie wollten die arme, bedauernswerte Zecke ja retten."

"Eben, und das sind keine Qualen."

"Doch, weil das furchtbare Gelb-Schwarz in den Augen der armen Engel brannte", erklärte Manuel. "Aber natürlich hatten die klugen Engel schon eine Lösung dafür."

"Erzähl, was machten die Engel?"

"Sie machten die kleine Zecke nackig!" grinste Manuel.

"Waren die blauen Engel dabei auch nackt? Nicht, dass die arme Zecke nachher noch Angst hatte."

Benni nickte. "Ja natürlich. Und die beiden Engel nahmen die kleine Zecke dann zwischen ihre Körper und hielten sie ganz fest."

"Wollt ihr… das vielleicht demonstrieren?", fragte Mats leise.

"Was meinst du Manu? Ist unsere kleine Zecke schon bereit für die Spezialbehandlung?"

"Hmm... wir können es ja mal probieren. Wenn wir merken, dass es nicht geht, dann hören wir gleich auf."

"Aber dann würde die kleine Zecke bestimmt nen schlimmen Rückfall in die schwarz-gelb-Sucht erleiden."

"Arme Zecke - das müssen wir vermeiden."

Mats nickte heftig. "Rettet mich."

Manu lächelte ihn an und rutschte dichter an ihn, Benni nahm, wie in der Geschichte, seinen Platz an seiner andere Seite ein.

"Ihr seid aber beide noch angezogen... ihr Engel", grinste Mats breit.

"Oh, entschuldige, jetzt haben wir die arme Zecke verschreckt."

"Wie können wir das wieder gut machen?“ fragte Benni.

"Ausziehen", bat Mats und hielt sich demonstrativ die Augen zu.

Manuel lachte. "Seit wann hast du denn Angst davor?"

"Vor eurem Blau!"

"Schnell Manu, raus aus den Sachen", befahl Benni grinsend.

"Sofort", nickte Manu und begann sich schnell auszuziehen.

Auch Benni schälte sich in Windeseile aus seinen Klamotten. "Und die Zecke?", fragte er dann nach.

"Die muss auch schnell nackig werden", grinste Manu und schob erneut eine Hand in Mats Schlafsack. Diesmal reagierte Mats ganz deutlich darauf.

"Na, die kleine Zecke will sich doch hoffentlich nicht wehren."

"Die kleine Zecke würd sich bei zwei Engeln nie trauen."

"Sie muss auch gar keine Angst haben", sagte Benni. "Die beiden Engel sind ganz lieb und zärtlich."

"Sie... sie freut sich drauf", flüsterte Mats.

Manuel lachte. "Die kleine Zecke hat doch hoffentlich keine... schmutzigen Gedanken."

"Sie will nur von zwei Engeln bekuschelt werden", lächelt Mats.

"Also ganz unschuldig?" fragte Benni.

"Engel sind doch immer unschuldig, oder?" 

Manuel lachte und drängte sich dichter an Mats. Er drehte sich leicht auf die Seite und begann seine Hand in Mats' Schlafsack zu bewegen. 

"Du hast noch viel zu viel an, kleine Zecke", murmelte er dabei. 

Mats lächelte ihn an. Auch, wenn Zecke alles andere als ein Kosename war, so, wie Manu es gerade aussprach, so liebevoll, klang es schön.

"Dann sollten wir daran schleunigst etwas ändern", sagte Benni.

Er schob sich ebenfalls dichter an Mats heran und schob den offenen Schlafsack zur Seite. Dann tastete er nach Mats' Kleidung und begann sie zur Seite zu schieben. Als seine Finger endlich auf nackte Haut stießen, seufzte Mats genüsslich auf.

Es war warm im Schlafsack, gemütlich, und seine beiden Freunde waren bei ihm und hatten sich vorgenommen ihn zu verwöhnen.   
Manuels Finger stießen nun zu Bennis und strichen über seine Haut. 

Mats gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich und genießerisch kuschelte er sich tiefer in den Schlafsack.

"Nicht einschlafen", wisperte Manu.

"Ganz bestimmt nicht", lächelte Mats. "Ihr macht das... verdammt gut." 

"Aber du bist immer noch angezogen. Ohne Klamotten wäre es noch viel, viel besser." 

"Dann... tut was dagegen", flüsterte Mats schon ein wenig heiser. 

"Arme hoch", sagte Benni.

Mats gehorchte sofort und hob die Arme über den Kopf, so dass Benni und Manu gemeinsam ihm das Shirt ausziehen konnten. 

"Besser", nickte Manuel. "Aber diese blöde Hose ist auch extrem nervig." 

Langsam glitten zwei Hände links und rechts Mats' Körper entlang bis zum Saum der Jeans. Geschickt öffnete Manu oder Benni, genau konnte Mats das nicht sagen, den Knopf und zogen den Reißverschluss nach unten.  
Sofort langen Fingerspitzen auf der schon gespannten Shorts. 

"Na die kleine Zecke freut sich wohl über den Besuch der beiden Engel", grinste Manuel.

Inzwischen hatte Benni seine Finger hinten in Mats Shorts geschoben und strich leicht über die festen Pobacken. Mit der anderen Hand hob er den Schlafsack etwas an und schob sich halb darunter. 

"Lass uns den blöden Stoff hier auch noch los werden", schlug Manu vor und zog am Bund der Shorts.

Mats half mit, so dass sie dieses letzte Kleidungsstück auch bald los waren. 

"Und jetzt?" fragte Mats ein wenig atemlos. "Was passiert nun, wo die Zecke und die Engel nackt sind?"

"Haben wir doch gesagt", lächelte Manu. "Die Engel bekuscheln die Zecke und halten sie ganz fest." 

"Dann kommt mal näher ran", grinste Mats. 

Manu und Benni lächelten und schoben sich näher, dabei zogen sie auch die Schlafsäcke mit sich, so dass sie schließlich in einem gemütlichen, warmen Nest lagen. 

Benni hatte damit begonnen zärtlichen Küsse in seinem Nacken zu verteilen. Leise seufzte Mats, allein diese Berührungen waren großartig. 

"Gefällt dir, hm?" fragte Manuel, während er mit einer Hand leicht über Mats Bauch strich.

"Die Spezialbehandlung... ist schön", flüsterte Mats. Ruhig und kuschelig und dennoch erregend. 

"Dabei haben wir ja grad erst angefangen", wisperte Benni gegen seine Haut.

"Dann... macht weiter", bat Mats. Er spürte wie Benni grinste, dann strich eine Hand hauchzart über seine Seite. So zärtlich und liebevoll!

Und auch Manuel setzte seine Streicheleinheiten fort. Ganz leicht, immer über seinen Bauch. Mats Haut kribbelte an den Stellen, die die beiden berührten. Er schloss genießerisch die Augen. 

Dann spürte er Manus Lippen, die sich sanft auf seine legten. Dabei wurde er noch immer von inzwischen vier Händen zärtlich gestreichelt.   
Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl.  
Zwar hatte er es in den letzten Wochen öfter erlebt, aber es war immer wieder neu und aufregend. Und heute, in dem weichen, warmen Nest aus Schlafsäcken besonders. 

Benni rutschte noch ein wenig näher, so das Mats spüren konnte, wie erregt sein Freund war.

"Manu... komm auch her", bat Mats ein wenig rau. "Wolltet mich doch... bekuscheln." 

"Du wirst doch hoffentlich nicht krank", wisperte Manu und rückte näher. 

"Die kleine Zecke hat nur die Schwarz-Gelb-Sucht... aber mehr als über den Sommer mildern geht da nicht. Und ne Meisterfeier ist da sehr... kontraproduktiv, danach müssen die Engel noch mal ran."

"Dann schenk den Titel doch einfach den Engeln", schlug Benni grinsend vor.

"Das geht nicht, aber die Engel können mitfeiern." 

"Wir feiern mit den Zecken?" fragte Manuel belustigt. 

"Mit eurer süßen Lieblingszecke", sah Mats ihn mit großen Augen an. 

"Stimmt", sagte Benni. "Aber die anderen Zecken haben wir nicht so lieb wie dich."

"Dann feiern wir drei unsere eigene Meisterfeier", beschloss Mats. 

"Hervorragende Idee", nickte Manu.

"Und jetzt erwarte ich meine Spezialbehandlung", sah Mats sie beide an. 

"Hat die kleine Zecke Wünsche?" fragte Benni grinsend.

"Macht einfach weiter", lächelte Mats ihn an. "Die Engel wissen schon, was der Zecke... hilft." 

"Das hier?" fragte Manu und ließ seine Finger leicht über Mats Brustwarze streichen.

Mats atmete hörbar ein, dann nickte er leicht. "Zum Beispiel." 

"Unsere Zecke scheint ja sehr empfindlich zu sein", murmelte Benni.

"Hmm", machte Manu leise und drängte sich an Mats. "Oh ja, fühle ich." 

Auch Benni schob sich näher und glitt mit einer Hand nach vorn, zwischen Mats und Manus Körper. Sanft, viel zu sanft wie Mats fand, schlossen sich die Finger um seinen Schwanz.

Unwillkürlich drängte sich Mats näher an ihn. Dabei spürte er wieder deutlich wie erregt Benni war.   
Sein harter Schwanz drückte sich an seinen Oberschenkel, und dann begann Benni sich leicht zu bewegen.   
Dabei begann er seine Hand im selben Rhythmus zu bewegen.

Noch immer viel zu leicht für Mats' Geschmack, aber unheimlich erregend. Dazu trugen Manus rauen Finger natürlich auch bei, die noch immer über seine Brust strichen und immer wieder seine Brustwarzen umfassten und leicht drückten.

Schließlich hielt Mats es nicht länger aus, so untätig da zu liegen, und hob die Hände um Manuel zu berühren.

"Ah, die ersten Heilungserfolge bei der kleinen Zecke", lächelte Manu und beugte sich runter um ihn zu küssen. 

Sofort erwiderte Mats den Kuss. 

"Unsere kleine Zecke genießt", raunte Benni und bewegt sich schneller. 

Mats löste sich von Manus Lippen und drehte leicht den Kopf. "Will dich Benni", raunte er.

Benni fühlte ein heftiges, kribbeliges Ziehen der Vorfreude, als er das hörte. Vorsichtig drehte er Mats auf die Seite und schmiegte sich an ihn.   
Manu zog Mats an sich und sah Benni mit glühenden Augen an. Er strich über Mats' Seite und dann tiefer, bis zwischen seine Beine.

Mats Atem beschleunigte sich.

"Komm, Zeckchen, lass mich ran", raunte Manu heiser.

"Gott ja", wisperte Mats und versuchte sich noch enger an Manu zu schieben. So hatte Manu mehr Platz, und mit etwas Spucke bereitete er Mats vor. "Gel?", fragte er leise.

"Bin schon dabei", sagte Benni und zog seinen Rucksack zu sich, in dem er Gleitgel und Kondome verstaut hatte. Einen Moment später gab er etwas von dem Gel auf Manus Finger, dann drängte er sich wieder an seinen alten Platz an Mats' Rücken.

"Jetzt mach schon", forderte Mats ungeduldig. Dann atmete er langsam und genießerisch aus - als Manu mit dem Finger langsam eindrang.

"Schön eng", wisperte Manu und sah wieder Benni an.

Der sah ihn mit dunklen Augen an. "Ist er immer... immer so eng und heiß."

Manu nickte und bewegte seinen Finger.

"Mach, bitte", raunte Benni.

"Hilf mir doch", sagte Manu herausfordernd.

Benni nickte leicht und schob ebenfalls eine Hand zwischen Mats' Beine. Mats stöhnte unwillkürlich. Dann waren zwei Finger in ihm, ein größerer, rauer, ein feingliedriger.

Manu lehnte sich vor und fing Mats Lippen mit seinen ein. Sofort entspann sich ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Nach einem Moment fühlte er, wie sich Bennis Finger aus ihm zurück zog.  
Auch Manus Finger verschwanden, dann rutschte Benni näher.

Benni hauchte einen Kuss in Mats Nacken, dann begann er in ihn einzudringen.

Der stöhnte leise auf, verkrampfte sich kurz, als Benni zu schnell machte und einen falschen Winkel wählte, dann wurde es schnell wieder besser.

"Sorry", wisperte Benni.

"Hmm", machte Mats nur, als er sich ihm entgegendrängte.

Manuel küsste Mats noch einmal, dann begann er sich über Mats Kinn und Hals nach unten zu küssen.

"Manu", keuchte Mats heiser, als er begriff, was er vorhatte.

Manu grinste und leckte einmal kurz über Mats Brustwarze.

"Gott, du machst..."

"Gehört alles zur Behandlung", wisperte Manu.

"Behandle weiter...", raunte Mats.

"Dein Wunsch, ist mein Befehl", sagte Manu und küsste sich weiter nach unten.

Mats keuchte leise auf und drängte sich Manu entgegen.

"Na, na", raunte Benni von hinten heißer und schlang einen Arm um Mats Bauch.

Daraufhin legte Mats seine Hand auf Manus Hinterkopf und zog ihn sanft näher.

Manuel folgte dem sanften Druck und schob sich näher an Mats Körper, ohne dabei aber aufzuhören mit den Lippen und der Zunge über die leicht salzige Haut zu streichen.

Inzwischen konnte Mats wirklich nur noch keuchen.

Benni hielt seine Stöße bewusst ruhig, wartete bis Manuel an seinem Ziel angekommen war. Dann, als Manu ihn leckte und kurz darauf die Lippen über seinen Schwanz stülpte, wurde er wieder schneller.

Mats konnte keinen Gedanken mehr fassen. Er fühlte nur noch. Benni ihn sich, hart und schnell. Manuels Lippen, seine Zunge, an seinem Schwanz.  
Und dann fühlte er das bekannte Ziehen in den Leisten - und den Orgasmus, der durch seinen Körper fegte.

Nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später, hörte er Benni keuchen, als er ebenfalls heftig kam. Einen Moment atmete Benni durch, dann löste er sich aus Mats und zog das Kondom ab.  
Auch Manuel rutschte wieder nach oben und lächelte Mats an.

Der schob seine Hände an Manus Körper entlang nach unten. "Na, du blauer Engel - Belohnung?"

"Dazu sagt der Engel bestimmt nicht nein."

Mats grinste und küsste ihn, dann schob er sich tiefer. Manu schloss die Augen und schob eine Hand in Mats Locken.

Langsam küsste sich Mats tiefer. Benni beobachtete das ganze, dann lehnte er sich vorsichtig über Mats und begann Manuel zu küssen. Der erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich.

Mats bekam das nur am Rand mit. Er war damit beschäftigt sich über Manuels Bauch nach unten zu küssen.

Schließlich war er an seinem Ziel angekommen und küsste die Spitze, dann nahm er sie in den Mund.

Manu stöhnte dumpf.

Das irritierte Mats zwar, aber er machte weiter.

Manus Hand lag noch immer auf seinem Kopf, die Finger spielten mit seinen Locken, aber alles ohne Druck aufzubauen. Er ließ Mats das Tempo bestimmen.

Langsam beschleunigte der das Tempo, und nach einem Moment sog er leicht an Manus Schwanz. Kurz zuckte ihm Manu mit der Hüfte entgegen. Mats machte weiter und sog fester.

Wieder stöhnte Manuel auf.

Benni, immer noch in einen heißen Kuss mit Manu verstrickt, schob seine Hand um ihn und tastete nach seinem Hintern. Manu ließ den Kuss noch leidenschaftlicher werden, als er das spürte. Langsam schoben sich die Finger zwischen seine Pobacken.

Er lag nur selten unten, aber manchmal genoss er es, so berührt zu werden. Und Benni war vorsichtig, auch, wenn es nur ein Finger war, hatte er es irgendwie geschafft ihn mit Gel rutschig zu machen.

Immer wieder keuchte Manu auf und es ging viel zu schnell, dass er seinen Orgasmus herannahen fühlte. Dann schlug er wie eine Welle über ihm zusammen.

Mats war ein wenig überrascht davon, wie plötzlich und heftig Manu kam. So fiel es ihm nicht so leicht wie sonst alles zu schlucken.

Vollkommen erschöpft glitt Manus Hand aus Mats Haar.

Der lächelte leicht und schob sich wieder nach oben. "Danke, ihr Engel."

"Immer wieder gern", sagte Benni und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Manu lächelte ihn nur an und küsste ihn auf die andere Wange. Glücklich kuschelte sich Mats zwischen die beiden.

"Und? Zeckchen? Geht es besser?"

Mats nickte. "Aber ich fürchte, die Behandlung muss ganz oft wiederholt werden."

Manu seufzte leise. "Aber was gute Engel sind..."

 

 

"Wir kümmern uns um unsere Schutzbefohlenen", nickte Benni zustimmend.

"Ich liebe euch, meine Engel."

"Wir dich auch, kleine Zecke", sagte Manu sanft.

Mats kuschelte sich an Manu und legte eine Hand auf Bennis Seite.

"Gute Nacht ihr beiden", flüsterte Benni.

"Gute Nacht", erwiderten die beiden anderen und schlossen die Augen.

Alle drei waren erschöpft von den Ereignissen des Tages und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie eingeschlafen waren. Tief eingekuschelt in die drei Schlafsäcke, die noch immer wie Decken über ihnen lagen.


	52. Schwarz-Gelbe Pracht

Zum Glück hatte Benni den Wecker seines Handys gestellt, der sie sehr früh am nächsten Morgen aus dem Schlaf riss. Mats drehte sich sofort von ihm weg und kuschelte sich in Manus Arme. Benni brummte und tastete mit geschlossenen Augen nach dem Störenfried.

"Mag nicht aufstehen... kommt, wir bleiben alle hier und sind verschollen“, kam es genuschelt von Manuel.

"Gute Idee", stimmte Mats gähnend zu.

"Jungs", mahnte Benni leise.

"Komm wieder her", murmelte Manu und streckte eine Hand nach Benni aus. Der drückte kurz an seinem Handy herum, dann kuschelte er sich wieder an ihn.

"Sehr gut", nuschelte Mats.

"Kann meine beiden Liebsten doch nicht alleine lassen", grinste Benni. Manu nickte zufrieden und zog ihn noch enger. Sie blieben so zusammengekuschelt liegen, während sich das Zelt in der Sonne langsam erwärmte.

"Wie spät ist es?" fragte Mats nuschelnd.

"Bisschen haben wir noch", murmelte Benni.

"Will euch nicht allein lassen..."

"Nachher, heute Abend wieder, ok?"

"Ich weiß, ich... hab nur keinen Bock auf die blöden Kommentare..."

"Hm? Was für Kommentare?", fragte Benni nach.

Mats seufzte. Er hatte eigentlich gar nicht davon anfangen wollen, aber jetzt war‘s für nen Rückzieher auch zu spät. "Wegen Manus Pressekonferenz..."

Benni hob eine Augenbraue. "So viele Sprüche? Das ist doch nicht eure Sache, was er macht?", wunderte er sich und begann Mats durch die Haare zu streicheln.

"Gab halt ein paar dumme Kommentare, wegen... der Tränen und so", murmelte Mats. "Die waren teilweise lustig gemeint, aber... ich fand sie nur schrecklich. Und ich konnte Manu ja noch nicht mal richtig verteidigen."

"Is schon gut"; murmelte Manu und sah ihn ernst an. "Ich weiß, dass du es gern tun würdest."

"Sie kennen dich doch gar nicht. Und die Hintergründe auch nicht."

"Und deswegen ist doch total egal, was sie denken."

"Vermutlich. Aber es ist trotzdem nicht schön, da einfach zuhören zu müssen."

"Mach dir keine Gedanken drum, ok?", lächelte Manu ihn an. Er legte eine Hand an seine Wange und küsste ihn.

"Ich versuchs", flüsterte Mats.

"Gut so", lächelte Manu ihn an.

"Ich würde trotzdem viel lieber hier am See bleiben. Mit euch beiden."

Manu lächelte. "Machen wir bald wieder, ok? Außerdem müssen wir beide auch los."

"Ja und zwar leider sehr bald", sagte Benni.

Leise seufzte Manu. "Also, raus aus den Federn und einpacken?"

"Du hast das anziehen vergessen", grinste Mats.

"Mist, er hat‘s gemerkt", grinste Manu Benni an.

"Ja, unsere kleine Zecke ist schlau."

"Also, raus, anziehen, packen."

Brummend, setzte sich Mats auf.

Auch Benni und Manu schälten sich aus den Schlafsäcken. Schnell zogen sie sich an und begannen dann ihre Sachen zu packen. Das Zelt zusammenpacken, die Schlafsäcke in die Packsäcke stopfen, Isomatten aufrollen, Abfall zusammensuchen und dann alles zurück zum Wagen tragen.

"Wo treffen wir uns heute Abend?" fragte Mats.

"Hm - bei mir?", schlug Benni vor.

Mats und Manuel nickten. "Ich weiß aber noch nicht, wann ich komme", sagte Mats. "Mannschaftsbesprechung nach dem Nachmittagstraining."

"Wir warten auf dich", lächelte Benni ihn an.

"Also einsteigen Männer", sagte Manu.

Benni und Mats stiegen ein und ließen sich zurückfahren. Auf halber Strecke stieg Mats in seinen eigenen Wagen um und fuhr direkt weiter nach Dortmund.

 

Wie erwartet war es wieder voll vor dem Trainingsgelände, Reporter, Fotografen, Fans, solche, die es mal waren... Es war nicht leicht, sich durch sie hindurchzuquälen und ihre Rufe zu ignorieren. Aber zum Glück war Manuel diesmal vorbereitet und wusste, was für Sprüche und Anfeindungen ihn erwarteten.

Im Laufe der folgenden Wochen wurde es dann auch leichter damit fertig zu werden, zumal es weniger wurde. Natürlich war er immer noch überall Gesprächsthema Nummer eins. Zumindest bis Dortmund endlich die Meisterschaft unter Dach und Fach brachte und irgendwie alles im Schwarz-Gelben-Jubel unterging.

Der ganze Ruhrpott schien schwarz-gelb gewesen zu sein - bis auf Gelsenkirchen, die standhaft die Königsblaue Fahne hochhielt. Benni und er natürlich auch, zumindest nach außen hin, aber wenn sie unter sich waren, dann freuten sie sich für Mats. Und Manuel hatte sich mehr als einmal ertappt, im Internet nach Bildern zu suchen und dann völlig versunken Mats strahlendes Gesicht anzusehen.

Er sah einfach toll aus, wenn er sich freute, wenn er einfach mit den Mitspielern und Fans feierte. Er sah glücklich aus, sein ganzes Gesicht strahlte, seine Augen leuchteten.

Natürlich war Manu auch ein klein wenig neidisch. Er träumte selbst davon, einmal die Meisterschaft zu gewinnen und hätte dies natürlich gern mit Schalke erreicht.  
Gerade mit Schalke... Aber zumindest hatten sie noch eine gute Chance den Pokal zu holen, und das war auch nicht zu unterschätzen.

Allerdings würden sie dazu viel, viel besser spielen müssen als in den letzten Spielen. Seit der Bekanntgabe seines Wechsel hatten sie alle, aber wirklich alle Spiele verloren.

Er seufzte und blätterte weiter, ein neues, großformatiges Foto eines überglücklichen Mats'. Mit einem verliebten Lächeln strich Manuel über den Monitor.

"Na was machst du da?" fragte Benni und schlang von hinten seine Arme um Manu.

Manu lächelte etwas peinlich berührt, antwortete aber nicht. Benni konnte ja sehen, was er tat.

"Gott, er sieht so gut aus", murmelte Benni, als er das Bild betrachtete.

"Hmm", machte Manu zustimmend. "Und guck mal hier", schaltete er auf das vorherige Bild zurück. 

Benni stieß ein verträumtes Seufzen aus.

"Er ist schon toll, hm?", wisperte Manu, als würde zu lautes Sprechen den Zauber des Moments zerstören. 

"Unglaublich toll", nickte Benni.

Er lehnte sich dichter an Manu und sah weiterhin über seine Schulter, während der nach und nach weitere der gesammelten Bilder anklickte. 

"Kaum zu glauben, dass Mats wirklich Meister geworden ist", wisperte Benni.

"Sie haben... er hat eine phantastische Saison gespielt", lächelte Manu zärtlich. 

Benni nickte.

"Und er ist auch so... beeindruckend. Dass er das mit uns..."

"Er ist halt unser Mats", lächelte Benni.

"Hmm", machte Manu erneut und klickte weiter. Allein Mats' strahlendes Lächeln ließ seine Stimmung steigen.

Sie sahen sich weiter die Bilder an, bis sie den Schlüssel im Schloss hörten.

"Da kommt wohl unser Held", grinste Benni und küsste Manus Nacken. 

Schnell schloss Manuel die Bildergalerie und klappte den Laptop zu. Dann lehnte er sich an Bennis Brust.

"Na, was habt ihr beiden angestellt?", fragte Mats mit einem breiten Grinsen, als er ins Arbeitszimmer kam.

"Gar nichts", grinste Manuel zurück.

"Deswegen guckt ihr wie Jonas und ich damals, als wir die Fensterscheibe der Nachbarn eingeschossen haben."

"Wir haben nur ein wenig im Internet gesurft", sagte Benni.

"Ah, und euch schon mal Appetit geholt?", grinste Mats breit. 

Benni und Manuel sahen sich an und lachten. Ganz unrecht hatte Mats ja nicht.

"Wie - ihr habt euch echt nen Porno angeguckt?", fragt Mats überrascht.

"Was denkst du denn von uns?" fragte Benni gespielt entrüstet.

"Nicht?" 

"Das würden wir doch nie ohne dich tun", grinste Manu.

"Aber mit mir?" 

"Wenn du darauf stehst."

"Warum nicht?", sah Mats ihn herausfordernd an.

Manuel lachte. "Unser kleiner unschuldiger Mats!"

"Muss mich doch weiterbilden", grinste Mats. "Damit ich mal so groß und böse und schamlos werde wie ihr!"

Benni kicherte leicht. "Also groß bist du, da musst du dir keine Sorgen machen."

"Und das andere? Ich kann bestimmt noch so viel von euch lernen!"

"Du willst also böse und schamlos werden?"

"Zumindest schamlos", nickte Mats. "So wie ihr, meine großen Vorbilder."

"Dann komm mal her", sagte Manu und streckte eine Hand nach Mats aus. Ganz schüchtern griff Mats nach der Hand und sah demonstrativ auf den Boden. Manuel lachte und zog Mats an sich.

"Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Mats zurückhaltend. 

"Ich dachte du wolltest was lernen."

"Ja, schon", nuschelte Mats, der ihn noch immer nicht ansah. 

"Aber?"

"Na ja, bin halt noch nicht schamlos", konnte Mats das Grinsen kurzzeitig nicht mehr unterdrücken. Dann wurde er wieder ernster und sah auf seine Hand, die noch immer von Manus umfasst war.

"Das müssen wir ganz schnell ändern", meinte Benni und griff Mats freie Hand.

"Und wie?", wollte Mats wissen.

"In dem wir dich in unser Bett zerren und nie mehr los lassen", schlug Manuel vor.

"Mit oder ohne Porno?", rutschte es Mats heraus.

"Wir können ja unseren... eigenen, ganz persönlichen Porno nachstellen."

"War klar, ihr habt euch nen Porno angeguckt, und ich durfte nicht mitmachen", grinste Mats und ließ sich zum Bett ziehen.

Manuel schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben uns nur einen knackigen jungen Mann in Shorts angesehen."

Mats hob eine Augenbraue. "Aha?..." 

"Ja, so nen richtig sexy Kerl. Groß, gut gebaut", erzählte Benni.

"Dunkle Haare, weiche Locken und tolle Augen", fuhr Manu fort.

"Nur die anderen Kerle, die da immer an ihm dranhingen haben gestört."

"Wollt ihr euch lieber an ihn ranhängen?" 

Manu und Benni nickten sofort. "Und am liebsten, wenn er nicht so viel an hat", fügte Manuel hinzu.

"Ändert das doch", grinste Mats breit. 

"Das wollte ich hören!"

Manu grinste und zog das Hemd hoch. Dann zuckte er tatsächlich zusammen. "Was ist DAS denn?!?" 

Mats sah an sich herunter und grinste. "Ein Shirt. Ein schönes Shirt."

"Ich erblinde", protestierte Manu.

"Wieso denn? Ist doch schwarz."

"Aber... das da!" Wieder klang Entsetzen in Manus Stimme. "Das ist Gelb! Gelb! Und dann die verbotenen Buchstaben!"

"Wieso verbotene Buchstaben? Da steht Deutscher Meister 2011. Ist doch ganz harmlos."

"Und zwei Bs und ein V."

Mats nickte strahlend.

"Das ist ja grausam..."

"Nein, wunderschön."

"Benni, mach das weg!"

"Ich rette dich", versprach Benni. Er stellte sich hinter Mats und griff den Saum des Shirts.

"Mein schönes Shirt", murmelte Mats gespielt.

"Hässliches Ding. Was du darunter hast ist viel schöner."

"Sag nicht hässlich, dann kriegst du, was da drunter ist."

"Ok. Dann... unschön?" fragte Manuel.

"Kann ja nichts dafür, wenn du an Geschmacksverirrung leidest." 

"Hallo? Wer musste denn das Bett mit blauer Bettwäsche beziehen?!?" fragte Mats.

"Nicht blau. Königsblau. Und das war mein Schlafzimmer, mein Bett, meine Bettwäsche." 

Benni grinste. Das Gespräch führten sie nicht zum ersten Mal. Aber jedes Mal war‘s nett und machte Spaß, sich gegenseitig so aufzuziehen. 

"Wenn du nicht lieb bist, bezieh ich mein Bett gleich morgen mit BVB-Bettwäsche", drohte Mats.

"Bitte! Erbarmen!"

"Dann nimmst du das mit dem Shirt zurück?"

"Ziehst du es aus?"

"Wenn es dich so stört, zieh du es mir doch aus!"

"Ich kann das nicht anfassen", grinste Manu.

"Ach komm, ich hab dich durchschaut. Dich macht das Shirt so an, dass ich es beim Sex anlassen soll", meinte Mats.

"Königsblaue Bettwäsche. Mit Schalke-Logo", drohte Manu.

"Schwarz-gelbe Boxershorts!"

"Nein! Die hast du nicht an, oder?"

"Guck doch nach", grinste Mats.

Manu zögerte kurz, dann legte er seine Hand auf Mats' Schritt. Er strich kurz darüber, dann zog er den Reißverschluss auf.


	53. Die DFB-Königsliste

Die DFB-Königsliste

 

Mats Augen verdunkelten sich ein wenig, funkelten aber immer noch amüsiert. "Wir tragen alle schwarz-gelbe Shorts", sagte er. "Bis zum letzten Spiel. Jeden Tag."

"Dann zieh dich alleine aus", zuckte Manu sofort zurück.

Mats lachte. "Hast du etwa Angst?"

"Ja, natürlich", grinst Manu ihn an.

"Schade. Wirklich sehr schade..."

"Vielleicht kannst du mich ja... entschädigen."

"Ich soll dich entschädigen?"

"Für den Schock. Schmerzensgeld, quasi."

"Aber du hast mein wundervolles Shirt beleidigt. Und eigentlich ist das ja so was wie Majestätsbeleidigung. Schließlich bin ich Meister, also König der Bundesliga."

"Mein König, könnt Ihr Eure Bekleidung loswerden, damit ich mich nicht davor ekeln muss?"

"Und als König muss ich mich selbst ausziehen?"

"Ich kann das ja nun nicht machen."

Mats drehte sich zu Benni, der den Wortwechsel höchst amüsiert verfolgt hatte. "Dann muss halt mein anderer... Leibdiener ran."

Benni lachte. "Oh Meister, ich werde Euch gerne zur Hand gehen."

"Sehr schön, du darfst dich danach auf eine Belohnung freuen."

Benni sah Manu an, streckte ihm kurz die Zunge heraus krabbelte zu Mats auf das Bett. Mats versuchte sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken und... königlich gelangweilt auszusehen.

Ganz leicht strichen die Hände seines... Leibdieners über seine Brust streichen.

"Jetzt zieh ihm schon dieses hässliche Teil aus, damit ich auch mitmachen kann", deutete Manuel knurrend auf Mats Shirt.

"Ich dachte, du wolltest nicht…", grinste Benni ihn an.

"Doch. Sobald das Shirt und dieser schlechte Witz von Shorts verschwunden sind."

"Und dafür soll ich mich beeilen?"

Manuel nickte. "Ja Benni, zack-zack. Ein nackter Mats gefällt dir doch auch besser, als ein angezogener Mats."

"Und dann muss ich ihn wieder teilen?"

Manuel rutschte an Benni heran und schob eine Hand unter dessen Shirt. "Du wirst es bestimmt nicht bereuen", raunte er Benni ins Ohr.

Unwillkürlich drängte sich Benni nach hinten an ihn.

Mats räusperte sich. "Hast du da nicht was vergessen Benni?"

"Was denn, mein König?"

"Du schmust lieber mit diesem... Verräter, statt dich um mich zu kümmern", beschwerte sich Mats und hatte Mühe das Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

"Du willst doch sicher nicht mit dem Fußvolk..."

"Na das wird ja immer besser! Ich bin König, also haben meine Untertanen - ihr beiden - alle meine Wünsche zu erfüllen."

"Benni, wenn du willst, mach ich dich zu meinem König", kicherte Manuel.

"Oh so richtig mit Krone und so?" fragte Benni begeistert.

"Klar. Hol ich dir von Burger-King."

"Hey ihr beiden Spinner", sagte Mats. "Vergessen? Ich bin Meister. Deshalb bin ich König."

"Manu ist der Torwartkönig."

"Das stimmt", nickte Manuel und grinste Mats frech an.

"Hey, der Meister ist ja wohl ein größerer König als der Torwartkönig."

"Wo steht das?"

"In der offiziellen DFB-Königsliste!"

Benni lachte auf. "Dann zeig mal deine Königsliste."

"Die hat der Zwanziger doch."

"Dann müssen wir jetzt Zwanziger anrufen um zu wissen, wer wen auszieht?" fragte Benni nach.

Mats lachte auf. "Ähm... ja, mach mal."

"Oh das wird lustig", grinste Manu. "Wenn du Zwanziger erklärst, das zwei Schalker und ein Dortmunder sich im Bett wälzen wollen aber von diversen, giftigen Kleidungsstücken daran gehindert werden."

"Und dass er entscheiden soll, wer mit wem..."

"Aber vielleicht überredete er dann ja Löw, dass Benni mit zu den nächsten Länderspielen kommt", meinte Manuel nachdenklich. "Ich meine, wir leisten hier ja nen wertvollen Beitrag zur... Völkerverständigung."

"Ja, wir sollten ihn anrufen. Aber nicht jetzt", grinste Benni und küsste Manuel.

Manuel stöhnte überrumpelt auf, dann erwiderte er den Kuss.

Benni küsste sonst immer recht zurückhalten, es dauerte, bis seine Küsse heißer wurden, heute aber war er gleich sehr leidenschaftlich.  
Manu war so abgelenkt von dem Kuss, dass er tatsächlich leicht zusammenzuckte, als er plötzlich Mats Lippen in seinem Nacken spürte.

"Der Klügere gibt nach Manu", raunte Mats ihm ins Ohr, dann stahlen sich seine Hände unter Manus Shirt.

Mit einer Hand tastete Manuel nach hinten und fühlte nur nackte Haut. Wann zum Teufel hatte Mats sich ausgezogen?  
Aber das war egal, er war nackt, und das fühlte sich extrem gut an.

Mats drängte sich noch enger an ihn. "Ich musste heute den ganzen Nachmittag an euch denken", flüsterte er.

Manu fühlte bei diesem Geständnis ein warmes Kribbeln im Bauch.

"Ich liebe euch beide", wisperte Mats.

"Hmm", machte Manuel zustimmend und strich fester über Mats' Haut.

"Ausziehen", sagte Benni und zerrte an Manus Shirt.

Manu nickte leicht und zerrte an seiner Kleidung, bis er das Shirt ausziehen konnte. Auch Benni entledigte sich seines Shirts.  
Dann fühlte er, wie Manuel versuchte ihm auch die Jeans auszuziehen. Auch Mats Hände mischten irgendwie mit, zerrten und zogen am Knopf und Reißverschluss.

Endlich hatten sie die Kleidung vom Bett werfen können. Ihre Hände strichen über ihre Körper, zärtlich und ohne Eile. Als letzter wurde auch Manuel seine Kleidung los.

"Gleich viel besser", murmelte Mats und schmiegte sich an Manus Rücken.

Wieder griff Manu nach hinten und zog Mats an sich.

Mats keuchte unterdrückt. Er drängte sich dichter an Manus Rücken und küsste wieder seinen Nacken. Seine Hände glitten nach vorn und liebkosten Manus Brust.

Leises Keuchen war die Belohnung.

Bennis Finger gesellten sich zu Mats, so das Manu kaum noch unterscheiden konnte wer ihn grad wo streichelte.

Finger, die seine Brustwarzen reizten, Finger, die seinen Bauch streichelten, Finger, die über seine Oberschenkel strichen, Finger, die seinen Schwanz umfassten…

Plötzlich gesellten sich Lippen zu Fingern. Benni, der ein Stück nach unten gerutscht war und nun Küsse auf Manus Oberkörper verteilte.  
Auch sein Nacken wurde weiter geküsst, und an seinem Hintern fühlte er, wie erregt Mats schon war. Unwillkürlich spreizte er seine Beine ein wenig.

"Darf ich?", fragte Mats ein wenig überrascht,

Manu nickte nur leicht.

Mats stöhnte heiser auf, dann biss er Manu leicht in den Nacken.

Manus Keuchen gesellte sich zu Mats', als sich Bennis Lippen über seinen Bauch nach unten arbeiteten.

Mats drehte sich auf den Rücken und tastete nach dem Nachttisch, auf dem Gleitgel und Kondome lagen, dann drängte er sich wieder an Manuel.

Schnell befeuchtete er seine Finger und schob sie dann nach unten. Er biss wieder in Manus Nacken und begann ihn erst einmal ganz in Ruhe zu massieren. Bei Manu gingen sie immer ganz langsam vor, wenn er denn mal unten lag, damit er es auch genießen konnte.

Es kam nicht oft vor, so das es irgendwie jedes Mal etwas besonderes war.

Erst nach einer geraumen Zeit der einfachen Massage öffnete Mats die Gleitgeltube und gab sich etwas davon auf den Finger. Wieder massierte er die empfindliche Haut, dann begann er vorsichtig in ihn einzudringen.

Es war schon vorgekommen, dass Manuel an diesem Punkt alles abgebrochen hatte, aber heute war er entspannt und Mats Finger konnte leicht in ihn eindringen.

Inzwischen küsste Mats seinen Nacken zärtlich und knabberte an der weichen Haut. Und auch Benni war nicht untätig. Sein Hände strichen über Manus Oberschenkel und seine Lippen küssten immer noch seinen Bauch.

Hin und wieder keuchte Manuel leise auf, besonders, wenn Benni sich weiter nach unten vorarbeitete, aber er blieb weiter entspannt.

"Mats bitte", flüsterte er schließlich heiser.

Mats zögerte, dann zog er seine Finger zurück und zog sich schnell das Kondom über. Etwas Gel darauf, dann drängte er sich von hinten an ihn.

Benni nutzte genau diesen Moment, um seine Lippen über die Spitze von Manus Schwanz zu stülpen.

Sofort keuchte Manu heiser auf, dann biss er sich auf die Unterlippe.

Mats schob sich langsam und sehr vorsichtig in ihn. Es fiel ihm schwer sich so zurückzuhalten, Benni mochte es schneller und etwas... rücksichtsloser, aber bei Manu musste er ganz langsam vorgehen. Und es war gleich noch mal so schwierig, weil Manu so verdammt eng war.

Irgendwann, endlich, war er ganz in ihm. Schwer atmend hielt er inne, gab Manuel und sich selbst Zeit.

Auch Benni hielt jetzt still und bewegte sich nicht. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nickte Manuel schließlich.  
Langsam zog sich Mats wieder aus ihm zurück und drängte dann erneut hinein.

Manuel keuchte auf. Er fühlte Hände auf seiner Brust, und Benni, der sich jetzt wieder intensiver seinem Schwanz widmete.

Nach und nach wurden Mats Stöße schneller. Schneller, fester und tiefer. Es dauerte nicht lange, gerade auch durch Bennis geschickte Zunge, bis er kam.

Mats stöhnte heiser, beschleunigte seine Stöße noch einmal, dann kam auch er. Kurz darauf schob sich Benni wieder nach oben und kuschelte sich in Manus Arme.  
Mats hauchte einen Kuss in Manus Nacken, dann zog er sich ganz vorsichtig aus ihm zurück.

Er entsorgte das Kondom, dann drängte er sich an seinen Rücken und zog ihn in seine Arme. Manuel lächelte und zog Benni fester an sich. Er liebte diese Moment, wenn sie sich alle drei so nah waren.  
Wenn man irgendwie noch erregt und doch erschöpft war und dem nachhing, was kurz zuvor zwischen ihnen passiert war.

"Habt ihr beiden euch vorhin echt Fotos von mir angeguckt?" fragte Mats in die ruhige, gemütliche Stille.

"Hmm", machte Benni ein wenig peinlich berührt. "Das Original war ja nicht da."

Mats grinste. "Das ist... soooo süß!"

"Du bist doof", knurrte Benni.

"Er ist Dortmunder", brummte Manuel mit halb geschlossenen Augen.

"Hm - fürchte, du hast recht."

"Aber wir lieben ihn trotzdem. Kann ja nichts dafür..."

Er griff nach hinten und streichelte Mats leicht.

"Ich hab übrigens für euch beide T-Shirts mit gebracht", verkündete Mats.

"Das hast du nicht", hoffte Manuel.

"Doch. Klar!"

"Das ist... unglaublich", murmelte Manuel.

"Ihr seht bestimmt toll darin aus", grinste Mats. "Wollt ihr sie gleich mal anziehen?"

 

"Nicht jetzt... ist gerade so schön", nuschelte Manuel.

"Dann später", nickte Mats und kuschelte sich wieder glücklich an Manus Rücken.

Der schloss nur die Augen. Für Mats würde er vermutlich auch so ein scheußliches T-Shirt anziehen…


	54. Erfreulich unkompliziert

Für Dortmund verliefen die restlichen Tage bis zum Saisonende wie im Traum, für Schalke eher wie im Krampf. Das Tauziehen um Manuel nahm kein Ende und zerrte an den Nerven aller Beteiligten. Aber schließlich war auch das letzte Bundesligaspiel absolviert und für Manuel blieb noch ein letztes Spiel im Dress seiner Königsblauen.

Bei diesem Spiel saß Mats auf der Tribüne. DFB-Pokalfinale im Olympiastadion in Berlin - schon beim Zusehen bekam er eine Gänsehaut. Die Hymne wurde gespielt, ganz hochoffiziell, und dann begann das Spiel. Glücklicherweise lief es wie erwartet. Auch, wenn er Duisburg eine nicht ganz so hohe Niederlage gegönnt hatte, war es schön zu sehen, wie gut sich Schalke schlug und am Ende verdient mit 5:0.

Und dass Benni ein Tor schoss, war natürlich ein besonderes Highlight. Der Jubel nach Schlusspfiff erinnerte Mats ein wenig an die Feiern mit ihren Dortmunder-Fans. Er wusste, wie sich die Jungs fühlten, als sie ihre Medaille bekamen und wenig später den Pokal in den Händen hielten.

Er konnte nicht viel von dem Jubel sehen, so hoch oben, wie er saß, aber die Stimmung trug sich hoch bis zu ihm.

Trotzdem war es grade für Manuel nicht nur Jubel, Trubel, Heiterkeit. Es war sein letztes Spiel für Schalke und hinterließ trotz Titelgewinn einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. Und zwar nicht nur bei ihm, sondern vor allem bei den Fans. Selbst während des Jubels, ertönten Pfiffe gegen ihn. Aber der Tiefpunkt kam am nächsten Tag, als ihn ein Fan beim Autokorso durch die Stadt tatsächlich ohrfeigte.

Wenn er ehrlich war, war er froh, dass er nach der langen Feier nach Hause konnte, weg von den Fans, die es ihm mehr als übel nahmen, dass er wechselte. Nach München. Den nächsten Schritt seiner Karriere machte.

Aber vorher standen noch drei Länderspiele an. Für ihn, Mats und überraschenderweise auch für Benni. Durch die vielen Ausfälle hatte Löw Benni nachnominiert.

Manu musste grinsen, als er an den Anruf dachte. Sie hatten alle drei gemütlich auf dem Sofa gesessen, einen Thriller geguckt und nebenbei Chips gegessen, als auf einmal Bennis Handy klingelte. Auch, wenn schon zuvor darüber spekuliert worden war, war Bennis Gesichtsausdruck Gold wert gewesen. Überraschung wurde durch Unglaube, und der durch unbändige Freunde ersetzt. Als Benni aufgelegt hatte, starrte er noch einen Moment lang das Handy an, dann umarmte er beide Freunde so heftig, dass sie vom Sofa kullerten.

Sie fühlten sich ein wenig an die Zeit in Schweden zurück erinnert, als sie das letzte Mal alle zusammen gespielt hatten. Und es waren ja auch viele von damals inzwischen in die A-Mannschaft aufgerückt. Sami und Mesut, Schmelle, Dennis...

Die Mannschaft war wirklich jung geworden - und sie einfach auch älter. Die Stimmung war aber noch wie früher in der U21, fröhlich, lustig - und ehrgeizig. Und dieser Ehrgeiz zahlte sich aus. Sie gewannen alle drei Spiele und waren damit so gut wie qualifiziert.

Nach diesem Saisonabschluss fuhren sie gemeinsam in den Urlaub. Bei Mats und Benni war das sowieso nichts Besonderes, und dass Manuel mitkam, schafften sie ihren Freunden und Mitspielern auch glaubhaft zu verkaufen. "Ist ja kein Schalker mehr, dann geht‘s doch."

Der Urlaub war traumhaft schön. Auch wenn sie natürlich vorsichtig sein mussten, hatten sie deutlich mehr Freiheiten als in Deutschland.  
Sie hatten eine gemeinsam Hotelsuite, in der sie sich ausbreiteten, und auch am Strand konnten sie sich - zumindest weitestgehend - gehen lassen. Abends in den Clubs tanzten sie, und abschließend gingen sie am mondbeschienenen Strand zurück zum Hotel. 

Viel zu schnell ging die Zeit vorbei. Da Manu ja noch eine Wohnung suchen musste, konnten sie nicht so lange bleiben, wie sie eigentlich wollten.

Mit einigen Angeboten des Maklers in der Tasche reisten sie zurück nach Deutschland, direkt nach München.

Zum Glück kannte Mats sich in München aus und hatte gleich von Anfang an die Angebote sortiert.

Es blieben drei Wohnungen übrig, die von der Größe und dem Schnitt her passten, die nah genug am Trainingsplatz waren, und von denen man auch recht gut nach Nordwesten fahren konnte.

Mats hatte sich kurzerhand das Auto seiner Mutter geliehen und so starteten sie früh am morgen zur ersten Wohnung.

Sie wurde vom Makler und den Vormietern begrüßt, die sie etwas verwundert ansahen. Natürlich, drei Nationalspieler erkannte man, und dass die drei dann noch zusammen auf Wohnungssuche gingen...

Aber sie hatten schnelle alle Bedenken zerstreut. Schließlich war Mats ja hier aufgewachsen und hatte sich deshalb natürlich gern bereit erklärt dem Neu-Münchner Manuel zu helfen. Und Benni war als guter Kumpel von Manuel ebenfalls mitgekommen.

Gemeinsam besichtigten sie die Wohnung, und als sie wieder herauskamen, da hatten sie sich so gut wie entschieden. Sie war großzügig geschnitten, hatte einen großen Balkon, der nicht von außen einsehbar war, eine offene Küche, die in das Wohnzimmer überging, und neben einem gemütlichen Schlafzimmer drei weitere Räume für Gäste, Hobby und Schreibtisch.

Außerdem gehörte zu dem Gebäude eine Garage. Ein großer Vorteil, denn so würden ihre Wagen vor dem Haus nicht auffallen.

"Eigentlich müssen wir die anderen Wohnungen gar nicht mehr ansehen", wisperte Benni Manuel beim Rausgehen zu.

"Lass uns da drüben hingehen und nen Kaffee trinken", schlug Manu vor und deutete auf ein Café auf der anderen Straßenseite. "Dann können wir das in Ruhe besprechen."

"Noch ein Argument", grinste Benni und führte sie dort hin.

"Setzt euch, ich bestell die Getränke", sagte Mats und deutete zu einem kleinen, versteckten Tisch in der Ecke.

Benni und Manu nahmen Platz, und wenig später stieß Mats zu ihnen. "Also?"

"Die Wohnung ist toll", sagte Manu.

"Ja, und sie liegt gut. Nicht nur wegen dem Café hier, sondern auch nah an der Autobahn. Und in Richtung Flughafen."

"Wir kriegen ohne Probleme das große Bett unter", grinste Benni.

"Und die Küche ist toll!", schwärmte Mats.

Manuel und Benni sahen ihn beide entgeistert an. "Da rede ich über wirklich wichtige Dinge und die fängst von der Küche an?" fragte Benni.

"Ja, willst du denn verhungern? Außerdem brauchen wir einen stabilen Küchentisch!"

Manuel lachte unterdrückt. "Das stimmt!"

"Also ist die Küche wichtig!"

"Vergiss die große Dusche nicht", sagte Manuel. "Ist zwar schade, dass sie keine Wanne hat, aber die Dusche..."

"Die Dusche ist ein Traum. Und baden können wir bei mir", schlug Mats vor. Seine Wanne war groß und reichte sogar für sie drei.

"Also... keine Einwände gegen die Wohnung?" fragte Manuel.

"Ich hab keine", meinte Benni. "Aber du mietest sie, was denkst du?"

"Ich find sie großartig", sagte Manuel.

"Dann sagen wir die anderen ab und nehmen die."

In diesem Moment brachte die Kellnerin ihren Kaffee. Beim Kaffee unterhielten sie sich weiter, suchten nach Mängeln in der Wohnung und entschieden sich schließlich endgültig, diese und keine andere Wohnung zu nehmen.

"Das war ja erfreulich unkompliziert", bemerkte Mats, nachdem Manuel die anderen Besichtigungen abgesagt hatte.

"Dank an deine Mama", grinste Manuel.

"Richte ihr aus", lachte Mats.

Manu lächelte ihn an. "So, und was machen wir drei hübschen jetzt?"

"Den Wagen müssen wir erst heute Nachmittag wieder zurück bringen", sagte Mats. "Wir könnten also noch ein bisschen durch die Gegend fahren. Dann lernst du deine neue Heimat gleich ein bisschen kennen."

"Klingt gut. Zeig mir bisschen was von München, ja?"

Mats nickte. "Das hatte ich vor."

"Also, lasst uns noch ein bisschen die Sonne genießen, und dann gucken wir weiter, ja?"

Mats lächelte. "Klar. Wir haben schließlich noch Urlaub, da ist Stress verboten."

Manuel lächelte und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück. Er ließ seinen Blick die Straße entlang wandern, in der er zukünftig wohnen würde.  
Es war eine ruhige Gegend, jedenfalls auf den ersten Blick. Außer dem Café gab es noch einen Bäcker an der nächsten Ecke. Für frische Brötchen zum Frühstück war also gesorgt.

Man hörte kaum Straßengeräusche, aber zur Autobahn war es nicht weit.

"Du wirst dich hier bestimmt wohl fühlen", sagte Mats leise.

"Zumindest, wenn ihr hier seid", murmelte Manuel.

"Auch sonst", sagte Mats fest.

Manuel zögerte etwas, dann nickte er.

"Sehr überzeugend", schnaubte Mats.

"Ich werd euch trotzdem vermissen", meinte Manuel ehrlich.

"Natürlich. Und wir dich auch", sagte Benni. "Aber wir müssen halt das beste daraus machen."

"Wir schaffen das", versprach Mats.

"Ich weiß", sagte Manuel. "Es... rückt nur immer näher. Das ist ein komisches Gefühl."

"Geht mir ja genauso. Aber wir werden uns sehen. Du kommst zu uns, oder wir zu dir. Oder auch nur einer kommt zu dir."

"Es wird trotzdem anders sein..."

Mats seufzte leise. Das hatten sie schon öfter durchgekaut als ihm lieb war. "Du hättest nicht wechseln müssen", murmelte er.

"Doch", sagte Manuel und presste kurz die Lippen zusammen. "Ich musste wechseln und das weißt du."

"Dann müssen wir damit leben."

"Das sagst du so einfach."

"Wir haben schon so oft drüber geredet... ändern können wir‘s nicht."

"Außerdem wollen wir den Tag doch genießen", sagte Benni.

Manuel nickte, wenn auch ein wenig angesäuert.

"Wollen wir uns hier ein bisschen die Gegend angucken?" schlug Mats vor.

"Ok", nickte Manu nach einem Moment.

Mats unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Manu war sauer, das hörte man ihm an.

"Sorry", murmelte er und sah ihn ehrlich an.

Manuel erwiderte den Blick einen Moment. "Hör auf so zu gucken", brummte er dann. Aber Mats hatte erfolg und der ernste Gesichtsausdruck verschwand in einem Lächeln

"Ja ja, du weißt genau, wie du mich rum kriegst", schüttelte Manu den Kopf.

"Kenn dich halt", grinste Mats und stand auf. Dann hielt er Manu die Hand hin.

Manu ließ sich hoch helfen, löste seine Hand dann aber sofort wieder aus Mats'. Sie waren hier nicht mehr im Urlaub, sondern in München. Händchenhalten war strengstens verboten.

Mit einem kurzen Nicken zeigt Mats, dass er verstanden hatte. "Erstmal zu Fuß gucken?", schlug er vor, als wäre nichts gewesen.

"Ja, gute Idee", sagte Benni sofort. "Wir müssen doch mal gucken, in was für eine Gegend Manu hier zieht."

"Dann solltest du aber erst noch mal zusagen, Manu", meinte Mats.

"Oh Gott ja!" sagte Manu und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. "Das wär‘s ja, wenn mir jemand die Wohnung vor der Nase weg schnappt."

Schnell wählte er die Nummer des Maklers und teilte ihm seine Absicht mit. Glücklicherweise war der Eigentümer wohl schon informiert und einverstanden, an einen Fußballprofi zu vermieten.

"Ich kann morgen den Vertrag unterschreiben", lächelte Manu Benni und Mats nach dem Telefonat an.

"Großartig", freute sich Benni für ihn und umarmte ihn schnell.

Am liebsten hätte Manu Benni gar nicht mehr losgelassen. Und Mats auch gleich noch an sich gezogen.

Aber das ging jetzt natürlich nicht. So umarmte er Mats nur kurz und ging dann vor die Straße entlang.

Mats und Benni folgten ihm und gemeinsam schlenderten sie die Straße entlang und erkundeten so die Umgebung. Eine Straße weiter befand sich ein kleiner Supermarkt, und in der Nähe war ein Park.  
Es war wirklich ideal.

Nach einer großen Runde kehrten sie zum Wagen zurück. "Wann kannst du rein?", wollte Mats wissen.

"Morgen", sagte Manuel. "Wenn ich den Vertrag unterschrieben hab, bekomm ich auch den Schlüssel."

"Wow, das ist schnell. Und toll, dann können wir morgen anfangen einzurichten. Dann zurück, dort packen und herfahren lassen, dann bist du in ein paar Tagen hier eingezogen."

"Gott sei dank geht es so schnell", sagte Manu.

"Dann haben wir noch... ungefähr ne Woche hier zusammen."

"Und die werden wir genießen", sagte Benni.

"Wir werden die Wohnung zusammen einrichten - unsere Wohnung", lächelte Mats.

Manuel erwiderte das Lächeln, wenn auch ein bisschen gequält. Die meiste Zeit, würde es nur seine Wohnung sein, das war ihm klar.

"Na komm, kein Trübsal blasen. Wir gucken mal, was wir für unsere Wohnung brauchen. Gleich ins Möbelhaus? Die Maße haben wir ja im Exposee."

Benni stöhnte auf. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an den letzten Möbelhausbesuch mit den beiden - die Hölle! "Wollen wir das nicht lieber auf morgen verschieben?"

"Je früher wir anfangen, desto schneller haben wir alles. Und wir brauchen kein Bett."

"Ihr habt euch beim letzten Mal sogar über die Farbe einer blöden Vase gestritten!" sagte Benni und sah sie leidend an.

"Die lilane war aber auch hässlich. Und schwul."

Manuel schnaubte. "Wie kann denn eine Vase schwul sein?"

"Hast du sie mal angesehen? Sah voll... ja, schwul aus."

"Mats das war eine Vase. Da stellt man Grünzeug rein. Eine Vase kann nicht schwul sein!"

"Sie war total hässlich. Und wenn nicht schwul, dann so mädchenhaft, dass selbst... nein, dass keine Frau, die ich kenne, die gut gefunden hätte."

"Das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht. Die war schick. Abgedreht. Oder willst du lieber so ne Spießervase mit Blümchen drauf`?"

"Aber dieses Helllila? Und diese Rüschen dran?"

"So Jungs, Auszeit", schaltete sich Benni ein. "Wir fahren heute nicht zum Möbelkaufen. Dazu muss ich mir nämlich erst Baldrian besorgen. Wir machen uns jetzt nen schönen Tag."

"Und was machen wir dann heute?"

"Du bist doch der Münchner", grinste Benni Mats an.

"Innenstadt, Zoo, Englischer Garten..."

"Da ist überall so viel los", murmelte Manuel.

"Hmm... wir könnten an einen der Seen im Süden fahren", schlug er dann vor.

"Das klingt doch gut", sagte Manuel.

"Dann machen wir das. Einsteigen, bitte!"


	55. Explosiver Zeitgenosse

Benni und Manuel stiegen schnell ein und wenig später fuhren sie in Richtung See. Mats kannte sich auch da aus und fand einen einsamen Platz an einem See.

"Wisst ihr noch das letzte Mal, als wir an nem See waren?" fragte Benni, als sie ausstiegen.

"Zelten am Haltener See? Das war ein Traum. Müssen wir unbedingt wieder machen."

"Vor allem das Nacktbaden", grinste Manu zwinkernd.

Benni und Mats lachten beide gleichermaßen. "Nächstes Mal sollte es aber wärmer sein dafür. War ja so kalt", zeigte Mats mit den Fingern etwa die Größe einer Haselnuss.

"Wir haben uns danach aber doch gut aufgewärmt."

"Im Wasser wär‘s auch... warm gewesen", grinste Benni.

"Ach ja?" fragte Manuel und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Oh ja."

"Das... müssen wir wohl bei Gelegenheit mal testen."

"Hier? Oder in Haltern?"

"Wieso oder?" fragte Manuel grinsend.

Benni lachte. "OK, nicht oder. Und wann?"

"Wann immer du willst..."

"Ich wüsst schon wann", trat Benni auf ihn zu.

"Na was du so alles weißt", grinste Manu.

"Und? Interesse?", raunte Benni.

"Da musst du nicht fragen!"

"Jungs", hörten sie Mats, "ich will euch nicht gern unterbrechen, aber hier ist es nicht so einsam wie in Haltern."

"Hm?" machte Benni, drehte den Kopf und sah Mats mit leicht verschleierten Augen an. "Komm her..."

Mats machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sofort griff Manuel nach seiner Hand und zog Mats ganz zu ihnen. "Hier ist doch außer uns niemand."

Mats schluckte sichtlich.

"Außerdem... wenn wir im Wasser sind... weiß doch niemand, was wir da tun..."

"Dann... mach hin!"

Manuel lachte rau und zog sich mit einem Ruck das Shirt über den Kopf. "Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl."

Mats sah sich noch einmal kurz um, dann zog er sein Shirt ebenfalls aus.

Benni seufzte unwillkürlich bei dem Anblick. Mats Körper hatte eine wundervolle Bräune angenommen, während er immer noch blass war. Und es auch weiter bleiben würde, wie er aus leidvoller Erfahrung wusste.

Aber er hatte den großen Vorteil, Mats ansehen zu dürfen - und Mats musste ihn angucken.

"Benni, raus aus dem Shirt, sonst müssen wir Gewalt anwenden", sagte Manuel in diesem Moment.

Benni schluckte kurz, dann zog er sich schnell aus.

Manuel hatte sich inzwischen schon Schuhe und die Jeans ausgezogen und trug jetzt nur noch seine Boxershorts. Damit ging er die letzten Schritte auf das Wasser zu.

Diesmal starrte nicht nur Benni, sondern auch Mats hielt mitten im Tun inne und betrachtete Manuel.  
Er hatte einen tollen Körperbau, Muskeln genau da, wo sie hingehörten, nicht so gebräunt wie Mats, aber auch nicht blass... und einfach schön.

Außerdem betonte die Shorts seinen Hintern auf fast schon unanständige Art und Weise.

"Jungs? Kommt ihr?"

"Ja!" riefen Benni und Mats fast zeitgleich und zerrten sich Schuhe und Hosen vom Körper.

Dann folgten sie Manu zum Wasser.

Manu stand schon bis zu den Knien im Wasser.

Es war warm, viel wärmer als der Haltener See im April, und so gingen sie gemütlich ins Wasser.

"Schade, dass wir keinen Ball dabei haben", meinte Benni.

"Wir können uns doch anders... beschäftigen."

"Und wie?" fragte Benni grinsend.

"Komm her, dann zeig ichs dir!"

Langsam schwamm Benni auf Manu zu.

Er war gerade in Reichweite, als Manu tauchte, ihn zu sich unter Wasser zog und ihn dort unter der Wasseroberfläche küsste.

Noch völlig überrascht von dem Kuss, nahm er nur nebenbei das Platschen hinter sich wahr. Dafür spürte er umso deutlicher die Hände, die sich plötzlich an seiner Shorts zu schaffen machten und sie nach unten zogen.

Er keuchte leise auf, als er das fühlte, und tauchte dann atemlos auf.

"Guck mal Benni, da schwimmt ja deine Shorts", grinste Manuel, der ebenfalls wieder aufgetaucht war.

"Fang sie!", bat Benni.

"Ich fang aber viel lieber dich", grinste Manu und zog Benni an sich.

Benni lachte und küsste ihn kurz.

Unbemerkt von den beiden, war Mats um sie herum geschwommen und drängte sich nun von hinten an Manu. Schon fühlte er leichte Bisse im Nacken.  
Und da waren auch Mats Hände, die über seinen Rücken nach unten strichen bis zum Bund seiner Shorts.

Und dann... unter der Shorts.

Manuel keuchte leicht gegen Bennis Lippen.

"Hm? Mats wieder... ungezogen?", fragte Benni leise.

"Ich bin nie ungezogen", lachte Mats.

Dabei strich er noch einmal unter der Shorts über Manus nackten Hintern, dann tauchte er unter und zog auch die Shorts aus. 

"Und noch eine schwimmende Shorts", erklärte er grinsend, als er wieder auftauchte.

"Die beiden fühlten sich bestimmt ganz einsam, ohne ihren dritten Freund", grinste Benni. Er löste sich von Manu und schwamm auf Mats zu. 

"Meinst du?" fragte Mats.

"Ich denke schon", grinste Benni und tauchte ebenfalls unter um Mats zu entkleiden.

Wenig später schwamm auch Mats Shorts auf der Wasseroberfläche des Sees.

"Manu, rette sie", bat Benni, der ihnen einfach hinterher sah.

Manu lachte und schwamm den Shorts hinterher. Er fing sie ein, drückte sie zusammen und warf sie in hohem Bogen ans Ufer. 

"Sehr elegant", kommentierte Mats.

"Klar, gibt viele Punkte in der B-Note", grinste Manuel.

Benni lachte und schwamm zu Manuel. Der kam gleich auf ihn zu und zog ihn an sich.

"Hm, nackt schwimmen hat schon was", murmelte Benni.

Mats war näher an sie herangeschwommen und grinste jetzt. "Ist verdammt... und dann noch mit euch beiden."

"Na ich will auch schwer hoffen, dass du nicht einfach so mit anderen Kerlen nackt im See schwimmst", sagte Manu.

"Hab zwei Kerle, die reichen mir", grinste Mats und strich ihm über den nackten Hintern.

"Beruhigend", zwinkerte Benni.

In diesem Moment fühlte er eine Hand, die ganz leicht zwischen seine Beine fasste. 

"Na was wird denn das?" fragte er und sah von Mats zu Manuel und zurück.

"Was?", fragte Manuel ganz unschuldig. 

"Berührt der böse Manuel dich etwa unsittlich?" fragte Mats und schob ohne auf Antwort zu warten, seine Hand ebenfalls zwischen Bennis Beine.

"Würd ich nie machen. Aber hier sind Fische im See", entschuldigte sich Manu. 

"Fische? Hier?" fragte Benni skeptisch.

"Ja, klar. Forellen, Hechte, Karpfen - die schwimmen hier rum." 

"Ich glaube ja eher, dass es zwei selten Fischarten namens Mats und Manuel sind", grinste Benni.

"Meinst du?" Wieder strich eine Hand leicht seinen Innenschenkel entlang.

Benni nickte und versuchte sich ein wenig näher an Mats und Manu zu schieben. Das Wasser war vergleichsweise kühl, aber die zarten Berührungen erregten ihn dennoch.

"Und das hier", murmelte Mats und schloss seine Hand um Bennis Schwanz, "ist dann wohl der seltene Benni-Fisch."

Benni keuchte heiser auf. "Ist er... wohl." 

"Der wächst ja noch", grinste Mats und begann seine Hand leicht auf und ab zu bewegen.

Unwillkürlich streckte Benni die Hand zu Manu aus und hielt sich an seiner Schulter fest. Manuel schlang die Arme um Benni und hielt ihn.  
Dankbar lehnte sich Benni an ihn und drückte sein Gesicht an Manus Schulter.

"Na, gefällt dir das, was Mats tut?" wisperte Manuel.

"Du weißt, wie gut er ist..." 

Manu sah zu Mats. "Ja, weiß ich nur zu gut."

Manuel fühlte, wie Benni in seinen Armen immer heftiger keuchte - und schließlich kam.

"Der Benni-Fisch ist ja ein... explosiver Zeitgenosse", grinste Mats.

Benni grinste nur und ließ sich von Manu halten. Dass es so erregend sein würde, unter Wasser so berührt zu werden, hatte er nicht erwartet.   
Sanft schob sich Mats an seinen Rücken und drückte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken.

"Danke", wisperte Benni kaum hörbar.

"Immer, mein Schatz."

Benni lächelte leicht, als er sich wieder von Manu löste. Den küsste er kurz, dann schwamm er ein wenig zur Seite. Sofort überbrückt Manu das Stück und zog nun Mats an sich.

"Und du meinst, du bist jetzt dran?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen. 

Mats nickte nachdrücklich.

Ein verschlagenes Grinsen legte sich auf Manus Gesicht, und im nächsten Moment fühlte Mats einen festen Griff um seinen Schwanz.

Mats gab einen rauen Laut von sich. Manuel ging schnell vor, trieb ihn rasch höher und massierte fest und im richtigen Rhythmus.  
Es war kein Wunder, dass Mats so schnell zum Orgasmus kam.

Keuchend hielt er sich einen Moment an Manu fest, bis er wieder zu Atem kam.

"Und? Befriedigt?" fragte Manuel grinsend.

"Oh ja, sehr. Das heißt - ich hab natürlich keine Ahnung, wie lange das andauert."

Manuel lachte. "Keine Angst. Wenn du das Gefühl hast, dass die Wirkung nachlässt, dann helfen wir dir natürlich gern wieder."

"Das ist sehr hilfsbereit von dir. Und wie siehst bei dir aus?"

"Ich könnte auch ein wenig... Hilfe gebrauchen", nickte Manuel.

Mats grinste und küsste ihn kurz, dann strich er langsam unter Wasser seine Körper entlang.

"Ja, das machst du schon sehr gut", wisperte Manuel und schloss die Augen.

Mats lächelte und strich tiefer, bis er Manus Schwanz in der Hand hielt. Im selben Moment schob sich Benni von hinten an Manu.  
Er schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken und küsste seinen Nacken. Dabei ließ er seine Hände um Manu herum nach vorn gleiten und schob sie zielsicher in Richtung der Brustwarzen.

Leise keuchte Manuel auf.

Mats lächelte und ließ seine Lippen zu Manus Hals wandern. Seine Hand um Manus Schwanz beschleunigte ihr Tempo.

Auch er fand schnell den richtigen Rhythmus, und unterstützt von Mats' geschickten Finger trieb er Manu bald höher.

Mit einem mühsam unterdrückten Laut kam Manuel schließlich. Im richtigen Moment biss Mats ihn leicht in den Nacken, so dass er den Orgasmus sogar noch verstärkte.

"Gott", flüsterte Manuel, als er wieder halbwegs zu Atem gekommen war.

Mats kicherte leise. "War wohl gut, was?"

Manu nickte. "Sehr gut sogar."

"Dann können wir ja noch ne Runde schwimmen, schließlich sind wir dazu hergekommen", forderte Benni ihn auf.

"Du willst jetzt schwimmen?" fragte Manuel perplex.

"Was willst du denn?"

"Och", grinste Manu frech, woraufhin Mats ihn in die Seite knuffte. "Manchmal bist du echt schrecklich Manu! Wir gehen jetzt schwimmen und du brauchst gar nicht zu protestieren, bist nämlich überstimmt."

Manu schmollte noch einen Moment, doch das kümmerte seine beiden Freunde nicht, sie schwammen einfach los.

"Kommst du jetzt, du lahme Ente?" rief Benni ihn grinsend.

"Pah erst macht ihr mich fertig, und dann meckert ihr, dass ich zu langsam bin."

"Da muss wohl jemand dringend an seiner Ausdauer arbeiten!"

"Wir können ja heute Abend weiter trainieren", schlug Manu vor.

"Du willst heute Abend noch freiwillig laufen?" fragte Mats grinsend. "Na gut, wenn du willst. Benni und ich kuscheln dann ganz gemütlich auf dem Sofa und gucken nen Film. Vielleicht machen wir uns sogar lecker Popcorn."

"Du hast nie erzählt, dass ihr ne Popcornmaschine habt", maulte Manu.

"Doch haben wir. Ist die von Jonas, aber das ist ja egal", grinste Mats.

"Dann müssen wir aber noch ein paar Runden trainieren, bis wir da ran dürfen. Und nein! Das Training meine ich nicht!"

"Spielverderber", brummte Manu.

"Na los, wann werden wir wieder zum Schwimmen kommen?"

Manu murmelte noch etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, dann schwamm er los. Im Endeffekt machte es ihnen großen Spaß, die Zeit im Wasser zu verbringen.

"Das nächste mal müssen wir aber wirklich an nen Ball denken", sagte Benni, als sie schließlich erschöpft das Wasser verließen.

"Ich werd mir einen in den Wagen legen", versprach Manu.

"Ähm... und Handtücher hätten wir auch gebraucht", murmelte Mats.

"Ist notiert. Noch irgendwelche Wünsche?"

"Nen eingebauten Kühlschrank mit Cola?" schlug Benni lachend vor.

"Ich werd sehen, was ich tun kann."

"Du bist unser Held", sagte Mats.

 

"Weiß ich doch", grinste Manu ihn an.

"Dann verrate uns doch mal, großer Held, wie wir jetzt trocken werden."

"Ich könnte euch... trockenlecken", schlug Manu mit einem Grinsen vor.

Benni sah zu Mats. "Warum überrascht mich der Vorschlag nicht?"

"Du kannst dich auch ganz langweilig in die Sonne stellen und abwarten."

Mats sah zum Himmel, der leicht bewölkt war. Strahlender Sonnenschein sah irgendwie anders aus. "Nächster Vorschlag."

Manu seufzte. "Nimm mein T-Shirt, fahr ich halt ohne zurück."

"Ist denn gar nichts brauchbares im Auto von deiner Mutter?" fragte Benni Mats kopfschüttelnd.

Mats öffnete den Kofferraum. "Sie selbst."

"Gott ist das ordentlich", murmelte Benni beeindruckt.

"Ich weiß, dein Wagen sieht anders aus", lacht Mats.

"Was zum Abtrocknen seh ich hier aber auch nicht", seufzte Manuel.

"Seid ihr Männer oder Memmen?", schnaubte Benni irgendwann. "T-Shirt an und fertig!"

Mats lachte. "Recht hast du. Und dann geht‘s gleich zu meinen Eltern, da können wir trockene Sachen anziehen."

"Also - alles einsteigen, Türen schließen, Vorsicht bei der Abfahrt", lachte Manu und trat auf die Beifahrerseite.

Mats verdrehte die Augen und öffnete die Fahrertür.


	56. Sardinen-Bett

Sie fuhren los, und in der Tat waren sie komplett trocken, als sie bei Mats' Eltern ankamen.

"Ah ihr seid pünktlich", lachte Mats Mutter, als sie zur Tür rein kamen. "Kaum zu glauben. Normalerweise sind meine beiden Söhne eher... großzügig mit der Zeit."

"War kalt im See", grinste Mats. "Nach zwei Stunden oder so."

"Ihr wart baden?"

"Ja, unten im See. War schön."

"Wolltet ihr euch nicht Wohnungen angucken?" fragte Mats Mutter und scheuchte die drei in die Küche.

"Da ging schnell. Die erste war es schon", grinste Manuel und zog das Exposee hervor.

Mats Mutter nahm die Mappe entgegen. "Dann hat Jochen also das richtige für Sie gefunden, freut mich", lächelte sie. "Und wann können Sie rein?"

Manu strahlte sie an. "Morgen kann ich unterschreiben und den Schlüssel kriegen. Wir wollen die Wohnung dann gleich einrichten."

"Oh ja, wir haben den Baldrian vergessen", murmelte Benni.

"Baldrian?", fragte Mats' Mutter nach.

"Ja. Möbelshoppen mit den beiden ist die Hölle", erklärte Benni.

Frau Hummels sah von einem zum anderen, dann grinste sie. "Kann ich mir vorstellen."

"Mama!" sagte Mats empört.

"Wieso? Ich weiß noch, wie wir deine Wohnung eingerichtet haben."

Manuel grinste. "Ja, er hat nen furchtbar schlechten Geschmack."

"Immerhin habe ich einen - anders als ihr", grinste Mats.

"Wollen Sie nicht morgen mit den beiden einkaufen gehen?" fragte Benni Mats Mutter leidend.

"Ach Benni, das halten Sie schon durch. Außerdem hänge ich an meinen Nerven."

"Sag mal Mama, wo steht eigentlich unsere Popcorn-Maschine?" fragte Mats.

"Im Keller, im Regal links unten. Wollt ihr euch nen DVD-Abend machen?"

Mats nickte. "Ihr verdrückt euch nachher doch eh, oder? Dann können wir vorn auf dem großen Fernseher gucken."

"Ja, klar. Wir haben Karten fürs Theater", erzählte sie Mats' Freunden.

"Essen wir vorher noch zusammen?" fragte Mats.

"Ja, gerne. Habt ihr besondere Wünsche?"

Die drei schüttelten die Köpfe.

"Gut, dann guck ich mal, was so da ist. Wollt ihr vorher duschen?"

"Ja, duschen ist ne gute Idee", sagte Mats. "Und andere Klamotten."

"Mats, Schatz, du holst Handtücher raus, ja?"

Mats verzog kurz das Gesicht, bei dem Wort "Schatz". Obwohl, wenigstens hatte sie nicht Liebling oder etwas noch schlimmeres gesagt. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, seiner Mutter machte es Spaß ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen. "Klar Mama..."

"Na komm, Schatz", grinste Benni ihn auch gleich an und strubbelte ihm durch die Haare.

"Griffel weg, sonst sind sie ab", drohte Mats.

Seine Mutter lachte. "Ich seh schon, das macht ihr schon."

"Los hoch", sagte Mats zu Benni und Manu.

Die beiden grinsten und stiegen die Treppe hinauf. Dort befanden sich zwei Badezimmer - eines gehörte zum Elternschlafzimmer, das andere zu den Zimmern von Mats und Jonas.

"Einer da und einer da", deutete Mats mit dem Kopf auf die beiden Türen. "Ich bring euch die Handtücher rein."

"Danke... Schatz", neckte Manuel ihn.

"Wenn du weiter so frech bist, schläfst du heute Nacht im Keller", drohte Mats.

"Wenn Benni bei mir schlafen darf?"

"Ich will aber nicht im Keller schlafen", sagte Benni sofort.

"Da sind ganz böse Spinnen", grinste Mats.

"Ich gehe ganz bestimmt nicht in den Keller!"

"Dann sei lieb."

"Ich bin doch lieb. Immer. Oder war ich vorhin im See nicht lieb zu dir?"

"Oh doch, sehr lieb", lächelte Mats.

"Na siehst du. Dann gibt‘s auch keinen Grund mich in den Keller zu verbannen."

"OK, ab unter die Dusche, ich guck mal, wo wir schlafen werden."

"Wohnt dein Bruder eigentlich noch hier?" fragte Benni.

"Na ja, sagen wir mal so, er hat schon seine eigene Wohnung. Aber wenn die Wäsche dreckig ist, wohnt er plötzlich wieder hier. Oder wenn der Kühlschrank leer ist."

"Kann uns das heute auch passieren?" fragte Manu. "Also das Jonas mit seiner Wäsche vor der Tür steht?"

"Möglich ist es. Soll ich ihn anrufen, dass du für ihn waschen willst?"

"Da will ich erstmal nen Foto von dem jüngeren Hummels sehen, damit ich entscheiden kann, ob es sich lohnt", grinste Manu.

Mats lachte. "Lohnt nicht. Außerdem lassen wir dich nicht allein - und das geht ja nun gar nicht."

"Los Manu, duschen", sagte Benni. "Ehe du auf noch dümmere Ideen kommst."

"Danke", lächelte Mats ihn an und ging dann zum Wandschrank, um die Handtücher rauszuholen.

Manuel und Benni verschwanden jeder in einem Badezimmer und kurze Zeit später lief schon das Wasser.  
Mats begann inzwischen in seinem Zimmer umzuräumen, um neben dem Schlafsofa noch eine Liege aufbauen zu können. Sie würden sie nicht nutzen, aber seine Eltern mussten ja nicht alles wissen.

Das er schwul war, damit hatten seine Eltern kein Problem, aber ob sie verstehen würden, dass er eine Beziehung mit zwei Männern führte?  
Nun, das mussten sie nicht unbedingt wissen. Noch nicht. er wusste zwar nicht, wann er es ihnen sagen konnte, aber jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

"Wofür denn die Liege?" fragte Manuel, der in diesem Moment ins Zimmer kam.

"Show. Und damit wir die Klamotten irgendwo lassen können."

Manuel nickte, dann sah er zum Bett. Zum sehr schmalen Bett. "Ah, wir schlafen heute aufeinander gestapelt, toll. Ich wollte schon immer mal wissen, wie sich ne Ölsardine fühlt."

"Du kannst auch die Liege haben, wenn du willst", grinste Mats ihn herausfordernd an.

"Na ob wir uns nun auf der Liege oder dem Bett stapeln, ist auch egal."

Etwas irritiert sah Mats ihn an, dann verstand er. "Ok, das ginge natürlich auch. Wobei ich nicht weiß, ob die Liege das aushält."

"Also doch das Sardinen-Bett", nickte Manuel grinsend.

"Jep. Und damit ihr nicht erstinkt, geh ich auch mal unter die Dusche.“

"Dann ab mir dir", grinste Manu und gab Mats einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

Mats grinste ihn an und verließ sein Zimmer um ebenfalls zu duschen. Eine halbe Stunde später, waren sie schließlich fertig geduscht wieder unten in der Küche und halfen bei den Vorbereitungen fürs Essen.

Sie schnitten Brot auf, holten Käse, Wurst und andere Dinge aus dem Kühlschrank und deckten sie auf.

Sie waren schon fertig, als sie Mats Vater im Flur hörten. "Typisch", sagte Mats Mutter grinsend. "Kommt immer, wenn schon alle Arbeit erledigt ist."

Es dauerte noch einen Moment, bis Herr Hummels in die Küche kam. "Ah, Besuch", freute er sich und begrüßte seinen Sohn mit einer Umarmung, die anderen beiden mit Handschlag. "Und? Kristallisiert sich schon was raus, oder geht es morgen wieder auf Wohnungssuche?"

"Alles erledigt", sagte Manuel lächelnd. "Morgen geht‘s schon auf Möbelsuche."

"Was? Das ging ja schnell!"

"Ja, die Wohnung war aber auch toll", sagte Mats.

Sie erzählten ein wenig zu durcheinander von der Wohnung, aber das wichtigste konnte Mats' Vater wohl heraushören.

"Männer jetzt setzt euch doch mal hin und esst", unterbrach Mats Mutter sie schließlich.

Die vier Männer gehorchten und begannen mit dem Abendbrot. Dabei erzählten sie vom Urlaub, und von der Wohnung, von der bevorstehenden Saison und der vergangenen, bis sie irgendwann von Mats' Mutter unterbrochen wurden, die sich etwas hektisch fertig machte. "Hermann, wir müssen los!"

"Jetzt geht‘s los", grinste Mats, der diese Hektik seiner Mutter gut kannte. "Jetzt läuft sie noch zehnmal hin und her und kontrolliert ein dutzendmal ihre Handtasche ob auch alles drin ist."

"Hab ich die Karten? Und wo... Mats, hast du meinen Lippenstift gesehen?"

Benni und Manu lachten, während Mats seine Mutter mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansah. "Klar, aber den wollte ich heute Abend noch benutzen", sagte Mats trocken.

Seine Mutter stockte, dann grinste sie. "Beeil dich, und dann gib ihn gefälligst zurück!"

"Ja Mats, mach ihn schon drauf", grinste Manuel. "Rot steht dir bestimmt gut."

"Rot? Ich dachte, der wär schwarz-gelb", protestierte Mats. "Nee, dann will ich ihn nicht!"

"Ulla, dein Lippenstift liegt im Bad", rief Mats Vater in diesem Moment.

"Ah, danke", rief sie zurück, dann lief sie die Treppe hoch und holte ihn.

"Schade, wir hatten uns schon so auf Mats mit Lippenstift gefreut", lachte Benni.

"Aber rot... nee, das geht nicht. Das kann nur Manu tragen."

"Hey, das ist deine Mutter", protestierte Manu. "Da darfst nur du den Lippenstift tragen."

"Ja, eben, Und deswegen trägt nur sie heute den Lippenstift."

"Und was trägst du dann?"

"Natur."

"Juhu, keine Klamotten heute Abend", grinste Manu.

Erschrocken sah Mats sich zu seinem Vater um, aber der lachte nur.

"Solange ihr das Haus ganz lasst...", sagte er. "Und kein Fußball drinnen."

"Och menno... wir haben doch einen großartigen Torhüter, der kann auch Mamas Vase beschützen."

"Wer will meine Vasen beschützen?" fragte Mats Mutter, die wieder in die Küche kam und dabei in ihrer Handtasche wühlte.

"Manu. Der fängt jeden Ball."

Mats Mutter sah auf. "Dieses Haus ist Ballfreie Zone mein Lieber", sagte sie streng.

Leise seufzte Mats. "Ich weiß. Und deine Blumen auch. Und der Rosenstrauch."

"Ganz genau."

"Wir spielen dann vor dem Haus, ok?"

Mats Mutter lachte leise. "Das ihr sogar im Urlaub spielt..."

"Natürlich. Sonst hätten wir den falschen Job."

"Hast du alles?" fragte Mats Vater seine Frau.

"Die Karten... Geld... Lippenstift... Taschentücher, Hustenbonbons..." Sie wühlte durch seine Handtasche und nickte dann.

"Dann viel Spaß", sagte Mats und drückte seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Im Keller war die Popcorn-Maschine?"

"Ja, und Popcorn ist im Küchenschrank. Zucker auch."

Mats strahlte. "Wunderbar!"

"Dann euch auch viel Spaß", wünschte Mats' Vater, dann verschwanden die beiden.

"Deine Eltern sind nett", sagte Manuel zu Mats.

"Ich weiß. Ich bin froh, dass ich sie habe."

"Und was machen wir drei hübschen jetzt?" fragte Benni.

"Popcorn!", rief Mats sofort.

"Dann geh mal schön in den Keller Schatz", grinste Manuel.

"Geh doch selbst... Schatz!"

"Ist doch dein Keller... Schnuckel."

"Boah - ich will gar kein Popcorn - Süßer!", machte Mats übertrieben nasal.

"Ihr hab beide einen total Schaden", grinste Benni. "Wo geht‘s lang zum Keller?"

"Treppe runter, dann links."

"Bleibt brav, bis ich wieder zurück bin", bat Benni und verließ die Küche.

Mats und Manu sahen sich an. "Brav?", fragten sie sich einstimmig.

"Ja brav!" rief Benni.


	57. Die Sache mit den Eltern

Beide in der Küche grinsten breit, und kaum war Benni verschwunden, küssten sie sich.  
Für einen Moment fühlte sich Mats dabei tatsächlich merkwürdig. Er küsste einen seiner beiden Freunde im Haus seiner Eltern!

Irgendwann sollte er sie einweihen. Sollte ihnen sagen, wie glücklich er mit den beiden war.

"Was hast du?" fragte Manuel leise, der spürte, das Mats nicht ganz bei der Sache war.

"Weiß nicht. Wir sind hier bei meinen Eltern...", erklärte er.

"Ja und?"

"Ist halt komisch.“

Manuel strich ihm über die Wange. "Das war doch nur ein harmloser Kuss. Ich hab nicht vor, es hier mit dir auf dem Esstisch zu treiben."

"Ja, weiß ich doch. Aber stell dir vor, wir sind bei deinen Eltern."

"Hm", machte Manuel nachdenklich. "Hast schon irgendwie recht..."

"Aber ich werd mich bestimmt dran gewöhnen. Nur... jetzt nicht gleich."

"Also... keine Küsse?"

"Nachher schon. Glaub ich."

Erneut strich Manuel ihm über die Wange, dann stand er auf. "Dann lass uns mal die Sachen fürs Popcorn zusammensuchen."

Mats nickte. "Da drüben ist Puderzucker", deutete er auf einen Schrank neben dem Herd. Er selbst musste kurz suchen, dann hatte er auch den getrockneten Mais in den Händen.

"Brauchen wir noch was?"

"Nö, das ist alles", überlegte Mats und ging mit dem Popcorn in der Hand ins Wohnzimmer.

"Wo bleibt eigentlich Benni?" fragte Manuel, als er Mats mit dem Zucker folgte.

"Hat sich verlaufen", vermutete Mats und stellte den Mais auf den Wohnzimmertisch. "Ich geh ihn mal suchen.“

"Warte, ich komm mit", sagte Manuel. "Nicht das dich das Kellermonster auch noch frisst."

Mats lachte leise und ging dann vor, die Treppe hinunter.

Sie mussten nicht lange nach Benni suchen. Er saß auf einer Kiste, die Popcorn-Maschine neben sich und blätterte in einem alten Fotoalbum. Er sah auf, als er die Schritte der beiden hörte. "Oh Manu komm her! Das sind Babyfotos von Mats!"

"Oh Gott", seufzte Mats nur.

"Zeig her", sagte Manuel deutlich begeisterter und trat zu Benni. "Guck mal!", sagte Benni. "Da badet er!"

"War ich nicht ein süüüßes Baby", machte Mats übertrieben.

Manuel und Benni nickten beide, ohne den Sarkasmus in Mats Stimme zu registrieren. "Und guck mal hier, im Sandkasten."

"Und hier, das ist doch auch nett", nickte Benni und deutete auf das nächste Bild.

"So Jung und schon so ne Geschmacksverirrung", seufzte Manuel. "Wer hat dich denn in dieses scheußliche BVB-Teil gesteckt?"

"Das ist nicht scheußlich, das ist mal wenigstens ein vernünftiges Trikot."

Manu schnaubte nur.

"Und guck mal da, auf dem Kinderrad!"

"Oder das hier", deutete Manuel auf das Bild darunter. "Das mit der Banane!"

"Ja, das ist toll!", lachte Benni. "Und das, mit der Zahnlücke!"

"Boah Jungs, ihr macht mich fertig", sagte Mats kopfschüttelnd. "Habt ihr vergessen? Popcorn? DVDs?"

 

"Nehmen wir die Alben mit hoch?"

"Kann ich euch irgendwie davon abhalten?" fragte Mats resigniert.

"Eigentlich nicht. Oder hast du den Superfilm, den wir beide schon immer sehen wollten?"

"Nein", brummte Mats und nahm die Popcornmaschine.

"Dann mach schon mal Popcorn", forderte Manuel ihn auf.

"Ja, der Sklave gehorcht", schnaubte Mats und ging nach oben.

"Gastgeber. Nicht Sklave."

Benni sah ihm nach und sah dann fragend zu Manu. "Hat er was?"

Manu zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vorhin fand ers komisch, mit uns beiden hier zu sein."

"Wieso?" fragte Benni.

"Na ja, wenn wir uns hier küssen, in seinem Elternhaus."

"Oh", machte Benni.

"Aber ich denke, das gibt sich noch."

"Dann lass uns mal hochgehen", sagte Benni und klemmte sich das Album unter den Arm.

Manuel räumte den Karton wieder zur Seite und folgte ihm. Mats war schon dabei die Maschine zu befüllen, als die beiden ins Wohnzimmer kamen. Benni legte das Album auf den Tisch, dann stellten sich beide neben Mats.

"Na fertig mit dem Fotogucken?" fragte Mats.

"Magst du nachher mit uns zusammen gucken und uns bisschen was zu den Bildern erzählen?", fragte Manuel.

"Kann ich machen", nickte Mats.

"Dann wird das ein toller Abend", lächelte Benni ihn an.

"Das ihr wegen ein paar Fotos so aufgeregt seid..."

"Sind schöne Bilder. Und... Na ja, ist doch schön etwas voneinander zu erfahren."

Gegen seinen Willen musste Mats lächeln. "Holt ihr noch was zu trinken aus der Küche? Dann können wir es uns hier auf dem Sofa gemütlich machen."

"Mach ich", sprang Manuel sofort auf und holte Getränke und Gläser.

Benni lehnte sich ganz leicht an Mats und sah ihn an. "Entspann dich. Ich mein, du bist doch hier immer noch zu Hause, und da fühlt man sich doch eigentlich immer wohl."

"Ja, ich weiß. Ist aber komisch... hier mit euch, und meine Eltern haben keine Ahnung, dass ich euch beide liebe."

"Das macht dir zu schaffen, hm?"

"Irgendwie schon. Ich bin so glücklich mit euch, und sie wissen es nicht."

"Ich weiß", sagte Benni leise. "Geht Manu und mir doch nicht anders. Aber... es ist schwer das jemandem begreiflich zu machen. Das man zwei Menschen liebt und mit ihnen zusammen ist...."

"Es weiß niemand von uns, Benni. Und irgendwie... ich weiß nicht, wenn Manu dann alleine hier ist..."

Benni schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Mir wäre das Risiko zu groß, dass sie es nicht verstehen. Nicht akzeptieren."

"Wir sind glücklich, Benni."

"Ja, sind wir. Und ich liebe euch beide."

"Ich liebe auch euch beide. Und... ich glaub, ich würds ihnen gerne sagen."

Benni schluckte sichtbar. Natürlich war es Mats Entscheidung, aber... wohl fühlte er sich damit nicht.

"Was ist?", fragte Mats.

"Nichts", sagte Benni nur.

"Soll ichs ihnen nicht sagen?"

"Ich... weiß nicht", murmelte Benni.

"Ich richte mich nach euch. Also... überleg es, ja?"

"Nein, es sind deine Eltern, also auch deine Entscheidung."

Sofort schüttelte Mats den Kopf. "Ich oute euch beide damit."

"Wer outet wen?" fragte Manuel, als er beladen mit Gläsern und Flaschen ins Wohnzimmer kam.

"Ich überlege, ob ichs meinen Eltern sage. Das mit uns."

"Wow", sagte Manuel überrascht. "Woher kommt denn das so plötzlich?"

"Ich weiß nicht... ich möchte ihnen sagen, wie glücklich ich mit euch bin."

"Ich... deine Eltern sind wirklich toll Mats, aber meinst du das sie dafür Verständnis haben?" fragte Manuel vorsichtig.

"Du bist also auch nicht dafür", murmelte Mats.

"Ich bin erstmal total überrascht", sagte Manuel.

"Sie wissen, dass ich schwul bin. Wissen ja auch einige aus der Mannschaft."

"Und was sagen sie, wenn du ihnen erzählst, dass du mit zwei Männern ins Bett gehst?" fraget Manu.

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Aber ich weiß es nicht, wenn ichs nicht probiert habe."

"Was ist, wenn sie nicht damit klar kommen?"

"Sie werden uns drei nicht rauswerfen. Und wenn sie damit klar kommen... dann hast du hier auch jemanden, Manu."

"Dann sag, dass du mit Manu zusammen bist", sagte Benni leise. "Das ist keine direkte Lüge und Manu kann herkommen."

"Sie werden fragen, warum du dann dabei bist. Und auch in den Urlaub mitgekommen bist."

"Weil wir drei Freunde sind und damit es nicht so auffällt, wenn ihr zwei allein urlaub macht."

Mats nickte nicht ganz überzeugt. "Wollen wir damit anfangen und dann weitergucken?"

"Halt mal", sagte Manuel. "Das geht so nicht. Wir können doch nicht Mats Eltern das glückliche Paar vorspielen und du sitzt daneben Benni. Wie stellst du dir denn das vor?"

"Genau so. Ich bin der gute Freund, der euch unterstützt."

"Nein", sagte Manuel. "Da mache ich nicht mit."

Überrascht sah Mats ihn an. "Warum nicht?"

"Wie würdest du das denn finden, wenn wir bei meinen Eltern wären und ich würde mit Benni auf Paar machen, während du daneben stehst?" fragte Manuel.

"Es ist doch nur der erste Schritt", versuchte Mats zu erklären.

Manuel schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich fände es zum Kotzen, wenn ich an Bennis Stelle wäre. Ihr könntet zusammen die Nacht verbringen, euch küssen und im Arm halten, während ich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen daneben stehen würde."

"Ich biete es euch aber an", sagte Benni. "Ihr seid ein schönes Paar. Auch für Mats' Eltern. Wer weiß, ob du die Unterstützung irgendwann brauchst - aber mich würds beruhigen."

"Nein", sagte Manu stur. "Ich werde keinen von euch beiden verleugnen. Wir drei sind zusammen. Entweder ganz oder gar nicht."

Spontan lehnte sich Mats zu ihm und küsste ihn. "Und... was meinst du zu der Idee? Dass ichs sage?"

"Weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht", gab Manu zu.

"Heute machen wirs eh nicht."

Benni presste die Lippen zusammen. Anscheinend ging es nur noch um den Zeitpunkt, wann Mats alles seinen Eltern erzählen wollte.

"Benni?", legte Mats ihm gleich einen Arm um.

"Hm?" machte Benni.

"Du willst es nicht, oder?"

Benni zögerte kurz. "Nein, ich will es nicht", gab er dann zu.

"Ok", nickte Mats. "Dann nicht."

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Benni leise. "Ich weiß, wie wichtig dir deine Familie ist, aber... "

"Ist schon ok", nickte Mats und zog ihn an sich.

Benni lehnte sich an Mats. Er fühlte sich schrecklich, weil er wusste, wie wichtig Mats das Thema war. Aber bei dem Gedanken Mats Eltern alles zu erklären, verkrampfte sich etwas in ihm.

Er fühlte, wie Mats' Hand leicht über seinen Arm streichelte. Dann spürte er Manuel an seiner anderen Seite. "Wir müssen nicht überstürzen", sagte Manu leise.

Benni lächelte etwas gequält.

"Aber irgendwann... ich meine wir können unsere Familien ja nicht ewig anlügen", fuhr Manuel fort.

"Ich weiß. Aber... was werden sie sagen?"

"Keine Ahnung", gab Manuel zu.

"Aber wir sind glücklich, und das ist doch das wichtigste."

Benni lächelte leicht. "Lasst... uns trotzdem noch ein bisschen warten?"

"OK, machen wir", versprach Mats.

"Danke", sagte Benni.

"Hey, wenn, dann müssen wir es alle wollen."

Benni lächelte erneut, dann hob er den Kopf und küsste Mats kurz sanft auf die Lippen.

"Wir müssen doch zusammenhalten", lächelte Manu dabei.


	58. Es poppt!

"Und jetzt lasst uns endlich das Popcorn machen", sagte Mats.

"Ok", nickte Benni und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Dann mach mal."

"Höre ich da etwa Skepsis bezüglich meiner Popcorn-Herstellungs-Künste?" fragte Mats mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Nein, aber du bist der einzige, der die Höllenmaschine kennt."

Mats lachte. "So schwer ist das nicht", sagte er und stand auf.

"Zeigen!", forderte Manuel, und Benni stimmte ein: "Zeigen, zeigen, zeigen..."

"Wie die Kleinkinder", grinste Mats.

Manuel lachte auf. "Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, werden wir schlimmer."

"Ach ja?" fragte Mats amüsiert. "Was macht ihr denn dann?"

"Quengeln!", lachte Benni.

"Du erinnerst mich grade stark an meinen Bruder", grinste Mats und machte sich nun daran die Maschine zu befüllen.

"Menno... wie lange noch?... Wie lange dauerts noch?"

"Wenn ihr so weiter macht, müsst ihr heute Nacht auf dem Boden schlafen", drohte Mats.

"Mats...?", sah Manuel ihn mir großen Augen an.

"Was?"

"Das würdest du nie tun!"

Mats seufzte. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber ich könnte das ganze leckere Popcorn allein essen."

"Das wär mindestens genauso gemein", protestierte Benni.

"Dann lasst den Meister jetzt mal konzentriert arbeiten, dann bekommt ihr auch was ab."

Benni und Manuel setzten sich aufmerksam auf das Sofa und sahen ihm zu.

"So", sagte Mats schließlich. "Jetzt müssen wir nur noch hier auf das Knöpfchen drücken und dann... voila!"

Irgendetwas in dem Gerät bewegte sich jetzt, und es dauerte nicht lange, dann fing es laut an zu ploppen.

"Es poppt!" rief Benni.

"Echt? Verdammt, das hätte nicht passieren sollen!", grinste Mats.

"Nicht?" fragte Benni irritiert, ehe er Mats Grinsen sah. "Boah du bist echt doof!"

"Kennst mich doch, Schatz!"

"Und wie lange darf das Corn jetzt poppen?" fragte Manuel breit grinsend.

"Bis es fertig ist... völlig fertig. Weißt schon, wenn man zu viel gepoppt hat..."

Manuel lachte. "Da wir man ja richtig neidisch auf das Popcorn."

"Och, heute Abend haben wir auch noch Zeit."

"Ach ja? Hier im Haus deiner Eltern? Du bist ja ein schlimmer Junge Mats."

"Mal gucken, ja?"

"Hey das war ein Scherz", sagte Manuel. "Auch wenn ihr es nicht glaubt, ich halte auch mal eine Nacht ohne Sex aus. Außerdem ist dein Bett eh viel zu schmal."

"Ja, ich weiß", nickte Mats, der bei diesem Thema tatsächlich ziemlich dünnhäutig war.

"Nicht sauer sein", sagte Benni. "Wir hatten uns doch alle auf einen gemütlichen Abend gefreut."

"Is schon ok. Ärger mich halt bisschen über mich selbst."

"Wieso denn das?"

"Na ja, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, und trau mich kaum euch zu küssen", murmelte Mats.

"Du tust ja so, als würden wir uns nie wieder sehen", sagte Manu.

"Nee, aber so oft wie jetzt auch nicht."

"Ich weiß. Aber es wird auch nicht besser, wenn wir immer wieder darüber reden. Oder jede Sekunde daran denken."

"Sorry", murmelte Mats.

"Komm her", sagte Manu und streckte eine Hand nach Mats aus.

"Moment", schüttelte Mats den Kopf, dann schaltete er die Maschine aus und servierte das frische Popcorn.

Erst dann setzte er sich zu seinen beiden Freunden aufs Sofa. Manu legte ihm sofort einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn so an sich.

"Was gucken wir heute?", wollte Mats wissen.

"Wollen wir einfach mal durchschalten?" fragte Benni. "Vielleicht kommt ja was nettes."

Mats nickte, reckte sich nach der Fernbedienung und begann dann gedankenverloren in die Popcornschale zu greifen.

Benni hatte sich an seine andere Seite gekuschelt, so dass er geborgen zwischen seinen Freunden saß. Die gemütliche Wärme, vor allem aber die Ruhe halfen ihm.  
Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es ihm so schwer fallen würde mit Benni und Manuel hier zu sein.

Manu küsste ihn leicht, dann nahm er Mats die Fernbedienung ab und begann durchzuschalten.

"Ich glaub wir sollten uns auch so ne Maschine anschaffen", murmelte Benni.

Manu nickte sofort. "Und wenn ich komme, dann gibt‘s Popcorn zur Begrüßung."

"Du willst lieber Popcorn statt nem Begrüßungskuss?" fragte Benni.

"Hmm... erstmal nen Kuss, und dann Popcorn. Müsst mich dann ja verwöhnen."

"Sonst noch Wünsche der Herr?"

"Och, ne ganze Menge. Aber ihr könnt euch ja auch was einfallen lassen."

Benni streckte Manu als Antwort die Zunge raus.

"Darauf freu ich mich auch", lachte Manu.

"Auf Bennis Zunge?" fragte Mats.

"Ja, klar. Die ist... ziemlich gut."

"Nur ziemlich?" fragte Benni.

"Kannst das 'ziemlich' ja noch verbessern."

"Aber nicht hier", murmelte Mats.

"Nein, nein, wissen wir ja", beruhigte ihn Manuel.

"Mats entspann dich", sagte Benni sanft.

"Versuch ich ja."

"Klappt im Moment aber nicht besonders gut", stellte Manu fest.

"Nein, tut es nicht. Hast du was gefunden, was wir sehen können?"

"Nicht wirklich", seufzte Manu.

"Dann ne DVD? Mag wer gucken, was meine Eltern so da haben?"

Benni und Manu nickten zustimmend.

"Dann geht gucken, ja?"

"Willst du nicht mit gucken kommen?" fragte Manu.

"Nee, macht ihr mal - ihr wisst schon, was ihr gucken wollt."

"Mats können wir irgendwas tun, damit es dir besser geht?" fragte Benni.

"Nen Film aussuchen und herkommen."

"Ok", sagte Benni und stand auf. Auch Manuel erhob sich und gemeinsam traten sie an das Regal mit den DVDs.

Sie sahen die DVDs durch und hielten dann einige Kandidaten in den Händen. "Herr der Ringe, hier ist ein alter Star Trek, der hier... Sommermärchen..."

"Schafft ihr es heute noch?" fragte Mats.

"Wir nehmen den hier", entschied Manu schnell und legte eine der DVDs ein.

Benni ging inzwischen zurück zu Mats und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn. Dankbar über die Nähe griff der nach seiner Hand.

"Wenn es dir lieber ist, dann übernachten wir morgen im Hotel", sagte Manuel, als er sich ebenfalls wieder aufs Sofa setzte.

"Nein, muss mich halt nur dran gewöhnen", meinte Mats, wenn auch nicht ganz überzeugend. "Außerdem, wie willst du das meinen Eltern sagen?

"Das wir deinen Eltern nicht auf den Geist gehen wollen", sagte Manu.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Werden sie nicht gelten lassen."

"Dann gucken wir eben, dass wir morgen ein Bett kriegen und übernachten in meiner neuen Wohnung", sagte Manu.

"Ja, das machen wir", war Benni sofort begeistert.

"Das... können wir ja versuchen", nickte Mats.

"Ok, also morgen gleich nach nem Bett gucken", war es beschlossen, dann startete Manuel den Film.

Mats versuchte sich weiter zu entspannen, aber ganz gelingen wollte ihm das nicht. Manuel und Benni taten alles, um es ihm zu erleichtern, aber bei jedem Geräusch zuckte Mats zusammen - schließlich könnten seine Eltern nach Hause kommen.

"Wollen wir hoch gehen?" schlug Manuel schließlich vor. "Wir gehen früh schlafen und stehen morgen früh auf. Dann ist es auch noch nicht so voll in den Möbelhäusern."

"Und der Film?"

"Bekommst du davon überhaupt was mit?"

"Aber ihr doch."

"Filme gucken können wir doch immer", sagte Benni. "Du bist viel wichtiger."

Unwillkürlich musste Mats lächeln - das fühlte sich einfach gut an.

"Also los", sagte Manuel und stellte den Film ab.

Benni zog Mats hoch, und gemeinsam räumten sie kurz auf und gingen dann nach oben in Mats' altes Zimmer.

"Wie sieht der Bettenplan aus?" fragte Benni.

"Wir alle drei auf dem Sofa? Ist zwar eng, aber das müsste klappen."

"Besser als das Bett", sagte Manuel.

"Und wenns heute Nacht zu unbequem wird, dann kann einer noch immer umziehen"; überlegte Benni.

"Ja das klingt doch nach nem guten Plan."

"Also, ab ins Bad."

Schnell verschwanden die drei im Badezimmer und zogen sich dann um.

"Mats in die Mitte", beschloss Benni, als er sich auf das ausgezogene Sofa setzte.

Mats lächelte und schob sich in die Mitte Benni und Manuel nahmen die Plätze rechts und links von ihm ein.

"Schlaft gut", wisperte Mats.

"Du auch, ganz besonders du", flüsterte Manuel und küsste ihn leicht.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich so den Abend versaut hab."

"Hast du nicht. Solange wir zusammen in einem Bett sind, kann ein Abend nicht versaut sein."

"Außerdem war der Tag sonst doch wunderschön", fügte Benni hinzu.

"Hmm", machte Mats müde.

"Gute Nacht", wisperte Benni und drückte einen Kuss in Mats Nacken.

Wieder kam nur ein träges "Hmm" von Mats.

Wenig später zeugten seine ruhigen Atemzüge davon, dass er eingeschlafen war.

Manuel und Benni brauchten noch etwas länger, bis sie einschlafen konnten. Sie sagten nichts, sondern strichen Mats nur federleicht über den Rücken und die Seite.  
Es war eng, aber irgendwie tat ihnen beiden die Nähe gut. Und Mats auch, sonst wäre er nicht so schnell eingeschlafen.

Langsam wurden sie auch müder und schliefen schließlich ein.


	59. Früh am Morgen

Mats wachte sehr früh am nächsten Morgen auf. Kein Wunder, schließlich waren sie zeitig ins Bett gegangen.

Links von ihm lag Manuel, rechts Benni, eng an ihn gekuschelt. Unwillkürlich lächelte er, als er seine schlafenden Freunde betrachtete. Er liebte diese beiden Männer, und es fühlte sich so schön an zwischen ihnen zu liegen.

Vorsichtig, um die beiden nicht aufzuwecken, schob er sich aus dem Bett. Manuel knurrte leise, wurde aber nicht ganz wach, sondern schob sich nur an Benni heran.

Mats sah auf die Uhr und seufzte leise. Es war wirklich noch früh. Aber er war so munter, dass er auch bestimmt nicht mehr einschlafen konnte. Außerdem würden die beiden auch alleine zurecht kommen. Leise suchte er seine Kleidung zusammen und verließ das Zimmer. Im Bad machte er sich fertig und zog sich an.

Im Haus war es noch ruhig, also schliefen auch seine Eltern noch. Ganz leise schlich er sich die Treppe nach unten und in die Küche.

Er machte sich einen Kaffee, mit dem Becher ging er auf die Terrasse.

Seine Gedanken kehrten zum gestrigen Abend zurück. Er wusste selbst nicht, was mit ihm los gewesen war. Erst dieses Unwohlsein und dann das plötzliche Bedürfnis seinen Eltern alles zu erzählen.

Unwohl war ihm noch immer. Hier bei seinen Eltern, in seinem alten Kinderzimmer, mit seinen beiden Geliebten zu sein, war ein eigenartiges Gefühl.  
Vermutlich war es so eigenartig, weil er eben nicht ehrlich zu seinen Eltern war und sie Benni und Manuel nur für gute Kumpels hielten.

Damit kam er zu seinem zweiten Problem - den Wunsch, seinen Eltern alles zu erzählen. Es war ja nicht so, dass er Benni nicht verstand. Aber er... er wusste einfach, dass er seinen Eltern vertrauen konnte. Seine Eltern würden sich für ihn freuen. Dass er glücklich war, dass er nicht mehr alleine war.

Natürlich würden sie erstmal schlucken müssen, dass er plötzlich mit zwei Männern zusammen war. Aber sie hatten die beiden ja inzwischen auch kennengelernt.

Benni kannten sie schon so lange, und wussten, was für ein guter Freund er war. Und Manuel mochten sie auch, das hatte er gleich gemerkt.

Aber Benni war dagegen. Total dagegen. Dabei kannte er Mats' Eltern doch auch! Hatte er nur ein schlechtes Gefühl, oder einen wirklichen Grund dafür?

"Was machst du denn hier draußen?" hörte er hinter sich plötzlich die Stimme seiner Mutter.

"Morgen, Mama", grüßte Mats sie.

"Konntest du nicht schlafen?" fragte sie und setzte sich zu ihm. Sie trug ihren Morgenmantel und hatte eine Tasse Tee in der Hand.

"Bin früh wach geworden. Wir waren früh im Bett."

"Ja, wir haben uns schon gewundert, als wir nach Hause gekommen sind", sagte seine Mutter.

"War halt ne anstrengende Zeit."

"Und trotzdem bist du jetzt schon wach? An freien Tagen kommst du doch sonst erst Mittags unter deiner Bettdecke hervor."

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. Er konnte ja schlecht sagen, dass er sich, wenn er nicht mehr schlafen konnte, hin und her drehte, und damit seine beiden Freunde geweckt hätte.

"Was hast du mein Schatz?"

"Nichts", erklärte Mats hoffentlich überzeugend.

Seien Mutter sah ihn noch einen Moment an, dann seufzte sie. "Wenn du reden willst, weißt du ja, wo du mich findest."

"Worüber?", fragte Mats nach.

"Über das, was dich so nachdenklich macht."

"Mich macht nichts nachdenklich."

Seine Mutter lachte leise. "Ach Mats, ich kenn dich. Und zwar nicht erst seit gestern."

"Ich weiß. Aber trotzdem..."

"Ist schon gut, Schatz. Du bist erwachsen und willst deine Probleme selbst lösen. So warst du schon immer."

Mats seufzte leise. Er hatte doch keine Probleme. Eigentlich war genau das Gegenteil der Fall, aber das konnte er seiner Mutter halt nicht sagen. Und sie merkte natürlich, dass er etwas verschwieg.

"Es ist alles ok, Mama", betonte er erneut.

"Ok", sagte sie nur.

"Es geht mir gut, Mama. Wirklich. Ich bin... glücklich."

Seine Mutter lächelte sanft und strich ihm kurz über die Hand. "Ich bin froh das zu hören."

Mats dachte an Benni und Manu, die oben auf dem Sofa lagen und schliefen, und ein Lächeln schob sich auf seine Lippen.

"Was habt ihr denn heute schönes geplant?" fragte seine Mutter.

"Wir wollen schon mal nach Möbeln gucken. Die Wohnung ist ja doch größer als die in Gelsenkirchen, und alles wird Manu da auch nicht mitnehmen."

"Seid ihr zum Mittagessen da?"

"Ich weiß noch nicht, wir melden uns vorher, ok?"

"Ok", lachte seine Mutter. "Fühlt euch aber nicht verpflichtet. Ihr habt nur noch ein paar Tage Urlaub."

"Und da können wir uns ja auch von euch verwöhnen lassen."

"Jonas wollte heute Abend kommen", sagte seine Mutter.

"Schön - ist sein Wäschekorb wieder voll?", stichelte Mats.

"Nein, diesmal kommt er tatsächlich ohne", grinste seine Mutter. "Er hat gehört das du hier bist."

"Dann werden wir heute Abend vorbeikommen", lachte Mats.

"Schön", nickte seine Mutter.

Mats trank von seinem Kaffee, hoffentlich nahmen es ihm seine Freunde nicht übel, dass sie wohl noch eine Nacht hier bleiben würden. Aber er sah seinen Bruder so selten.

"Ich werde langsam Frühstück machen", sagte seine Mutter.

"Ich helf dir", stand Mats auf und ging mit ihr in die Küche.

"Wann fängt dein Training wieder an?" fragte seine Mutter.

"Am Mittwoch. Also haben wir noch ein paar Tage Ruhe."

"Und bleibt ihr so lange hier?"

"Wir wollen Manus Wohnung einrichten, und dann wohl da schlafen."

"Ihr könnt so lange auch hier bleiben", bot seine Mutter sofort an.

"Ich weiß, aber Manu möchte sich schon mal... einleben."

Seine Mutter nickte. "Natürlich. Aber unser Angebot steht, falls ihr nicht gleich die passenden Möbel findet."

"Ich weiß, das ist lieb von euch."

"Dann geh doch mal hoch und weck die beiden. Den Rest krieg ich auch allein hin."

"Ok, mach ich", lächelte Mats sie an und ging hoch. Leise öffnete er die Tür, schlich sich in das Zimmer und schloss sie wieder hinter sich. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und begann Benni leicht über den Rücken zu streicheln.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Benni sich rührte und langsam die Augen aufschlug.

"Guten Morgen", wünschte Mats und küsste ihn leicht.

"Morgen", lächelte Benni noch ein wenig verschlafen.

"Frühstück ist fertig."

"Wie spät ist es denn?"

"Kurz nach neun. Wir sollten langsam los, wenn wir heute möglichst viel schaffen wollen."

Benni nickte und drehte sich zu Manu, der immer noch schlief. Mats lächelte, stand auf und setzte sich an seine andere Seite.

Benni schmiegte sich an Manus Seite. "Manu... aufwachen."

Ein leises Knurren war die einzige Reaktion.

"Schlafmütze", grinste Mats.

"Ist ja nichts Neues"; grinste Benni und rutschte noch etwas näher an ihn. Dabei legte er eine Hand auf seinen Bauch.

Mats beugte sich vor und küsste Manuel auf die Wange. "Rasieren muss er sich auch mal wieder", grinste er.

Benni lachte leise. "Wir kaufen ihm heute nen Rasierer, ok?"

"Gute Idee", nickte Mats.

"Wagst du es noch mal?", grinste Benni, dann küsste er Manu in den Nacken.

Erneut lehnte sich Mats vor und küsste Manu auf die Wange. "Gibs zu, du bist doch schon längst wach."

Wieder knurrte Manuel, dann schob sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen.

"Wusste ich es doch", lachte Mats.

"Mach ruhig weiter", wisperte Manuel.

"Geht nicht", sagte Mats. "Du kratzt."

"Och, bitte."

"Außerdem ist meine Mutter fast mit dem Frühstück fertig."

"Das ist natürlich ein Argument", grinste Mats. "Aber einen Kuss...?"

"Bekommst du natürlich zu gern", sagte Mats und ließ seine Lippen zu Manus Mund wandern.

Er fühlte, wie Manus Lippen weich wurden und den Kuss sofort intensivierten. Mats seufzte in den Kuss und wie von selbst schlossen sich seine Augen.

"Jungs?", fragte Benni leise.

Ohne sich von Mats Lippen zu lösen, streckte Manu eine Hand nach Benni aus und zog ihn an sich.

"Hey", lachte Benni leise und schob sich dann dichter an ihn.

Nun löste sich Manu doch von Mats, aber nur um Benni noch enger zu sich zu ziehen und seine Lippen auf Bennis zu drücken.

Leise keuchte Mats auf, dann schob er sich mit auf die Matratze.  
Er spürte Manus Hand, die sich irgendwie ihren Weg unter sein Shirt gebahnt hatte und nun über seine nackte Haut strich.

Das fühlte sich gut an, so gut, schon verboten... "Hör auf", bat Mats.

Manu löste sich von Bennis Lippen und sah zu Mats. "Ich mach doch gar nichts", wisperte er.

"Doch... und das ist zu gut. Aber es geht nicht."

Manuel seufzte. "Ich weiß. Und du hast recht. Wir sollten uns hier... benehmen."

"Wenn wir den Bett haben, morgen Abend..."

"Morgen Abend? Was ist denn mit heute Abend?" fragte Manuel verwirrt.

"Meine Mutter hat gemeint, dass Jonas heute kommt."

"Und da willst du natürlich hier sein", nickte Manu.

"Wir sehen uns so selten."

"Hey, ich versteh das."

"Dann ist das ok?"

Manuel nickte lächelnd. "Ist es", sagte auch Benni.

"Danke", war Mats erleichtert.

"Das ist doch selbstverständlich", sagte Benni. "Außerdem ist Jonas nett. Und wir kommen in den Genuss eines leckeren Essens von deiner Mutter."

"Und noch eine Nacht auf dem Anderthalb-Personen-Sofa.“

"Zumindest war es kuschelig", grinste Manu.

"Und keiner ist rausgefallen - habt ihr euch beide an mir festgeklammert?"

Benni und Manu nickten. "An deinen starken, männlichen Armen, die uns vor dem tiefen, tiefen Fall bewahrt haben", erklärte Manuel mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen.

Mats nickte ernst. "Ich werde euch immer vor dem Fallen bewahren."

Manus Blick wurde zärtlich, als er Mats erneut zu sich runter zog und sanft küsste. Wieder genoss Mats einen Moment, ehe er den Kuss unterbrach.  
Er löste sich von Manuel, wurde aber sofort von Benni in einen neuen Kuss verwickelt.

"Benni, bitte…"

"Sorry", murmelte Benni.

"Nicht schlimm, würd ja auch gern mitmachen."

"Wir gehen jetzt erstmal duschen", verkündete Manuel und richtet sich auf.

"Zusammen?", fragte Benni erwartungsvoll.

"Getrennt", sagte Mats sofort.

"Hmm", machte Benni, grinste dann aber.

"Was hast du vor?" fragte Mats stirnrunzelnd.

"Och, keine Sorge", grinste Benni weiter. "Muss ja nicht unter der Dusche sein."

"Benni... wenn du dich nicht dazu entschlossen hast, meinen Eltern die Wahrheit zu sagen, behalten wir drei die Pfoten bei uns", sagte Mats.

"Nein, habe ich nicht... sorry", murmelte Benni.

Mats nickte nur. Er hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass Benni seine Meinung ändern würde. Jedenfalls nicht so schnell.

"Willst du zuerst, Manu?"

Manuel nickte und schob sich vom Sofa.

"Dann mach ich hier inzwischen Klar Fisch... Schiff, und du gehst wieder runter. Deine Mutter will doch auch mal was von dir haben."

"Danke", sagte Mats und lächelte Benni an.

"Komm, schon ok." Benni küsste ihn kurz, dann schob er ihn aus dem alten Kinderzimmer heraus. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ging Mats wieder nach unten in die Küche.


	60. Möbelshoppen

"Na, hast du die beiden Schlafmützen wach gekriegt?" fragte seine Mutter.

"Ja, aber war schwierig", grinste Mats.

Seine Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr Fußballerschlafmützen."

"So schlimm sind wir gar nicht..."

"Nein, wenn man euch erstmal wach hat..."

"Wenn man den Trick kennt, um uns zu wecken, ist es ein Kinderspiel", grinste Mats und nahm sich eine Tasse frischen Kaffees.

"Und wie macht man das?"

Küssen und Streicheleinheiten, schoss es Mats durch den Kopf, aber das konnte er ja nicht laut sagen. "Och das Versprechen von einem Eimer voller Eiswürfel wirkt meistens Wunder."

"Die Eiswürfel, oder die Aussicht, in einem nassen Bett schlafen zu müssen."

"Beides", grinste Mats.

"Muss ich mir merken", lachte seine Mutter.

"Aber das würdest du doch nie bei mir tun, oder?"

"Drohen kann ich ja!"

"Hm, ich hätte es dir nicht verraten sollen, wenn du das so gegen mich benutzen willst."

"Du solltest mich inzwischen kennen, Mats", grinste seine Mutter.

"Ja, ja ich bin einfach zu vertrauensselig."

"So, und wann kommen die beiden runter?"

"Wenn sie fertig mit duschen sind", sagte Mats.

"Na, das kann ja dauern bei euch Fußballern."

"Vorurteile über Vorurteile", schüttelte Mats gespielt entrüstet den Kopf.

"Nein, mein Junge. Erfahrungswerte."

In diesem Moment waren Schritte auf der Treppe zu hören und Manuel kam runter.

"Na siehste, der erste ist schon da. Morgen Manu!"

"Morgen", lächelte Manuel.

"Morgen Manuel", grüßte auch Mats' Mutter und deutete auf einen der gedeckten Plätze. "Was möchten Sie zum Frühstück?"

"Nimm das Rührei", sagte Mats. "Meine Mutter macht das allerbeste Rührei der Welt."

"Na, dann lass ich mich überraschen", grinste Manuel.

"Setz dich, ich bring dir Kaffee", sagte Mats zu Manuel.

"Und danach setzt du dich auch schön hin", wies ihn seine Mutter an. "Du willst sicher auch Rührei."

Mats nickte grinsend. "Benni möchte bestimmt auch, wenn er fertig mit duschen ist.“

"Hab ich schon eingeplant", grinste seine Mutter.

"Du bist ein Schatz", sagte Mats und küsste seine Mutter kurz auf die Wange. Dann schob er Manu seinen Kaffeebecher zu und setzte sich neben ihn.

Seine Mutter bereitete das Rührei zu, während Mats sich wirklich zusammenreißen musste Manuel nicht zu nahe zu kommen. So frisch geduscht, noch mit feuchten Haaren, war er einfach zu verführerisch.   
Außerdem war er es einfach gewohnt, beim Frühstück mit Manu und Benni Berührungen auszutauschen. Tagsüber hatten sie ja keine Möglichkeit dazu, und gerade dieses ruhige Frühstück gab ihnen allen drei eine Menge. 

Wenig später kamen auch Benni und Mats Vater runter in die Küche und setzten sich an den Frühstückstisch.

Es wurde ein gemütliches Frühstück, auch wenn es allen dreien schwer fiel, sich nicht anzufassen. 

Zum Glück lenkten sie Mats Eltern gut ab. Sie gaben ihnen Tipps, wo sie wirklich tolle Möbel finden konnten. 

So brachen sie nach dem Frühstück bald auf und stöberten durch die Möbelhäuser. Wie Benni erwartet hatte, war es... anstrengend. 

Ja, es war Manuels Wohnung und eigentlich sollte er dann auch das letzte Wort bei der Auswahl haben. Aber Mats hatte an so ziemlich jedem Stück, was Manu ins Auge fasste, etwas auszusetzen. Das ging über die Form, Größe, Farbe, Muster bis zur Qualität. 

Irgendwann setzte sich Benni einfach auf eines der Ausstellungsstücke und sah den beiden stumm zu. Das war besser als Kino! 

Auch der Verkäufer, der ihnen einige Sachen gezeigt hatte, hatte sich vorsorglich ein wenig zurückgezogen.

Langsam konnten die beiden die Auswahl eingrenzen, bis sie sich zwischen drei Betten nicht entscheiden konnten. "Benni... Benni! Komm mal - welches soll ich nehmen?" 

"Nee Jungs, zieht mich da nicht mit rein!" sagte Benni sofort abwehrend.

"Aber die Betten sind alle drei schön. Außerdem..." Manu trat dicht an ihn heran. "Außerdem sollst du dich da drin auch wohl fühlen." 

"Ich fühl mich wohl, wenn ihr beiden mit mir drin liegt", nuschelte Benni undeutlich zurück. 

Manuel lächelte leicht. "Komm trotzdem mit. Und guck wenigstens mal. Vielleicht haben wir ja was übersehen." 

Benni nickte seufzend und folgte Manuel zu den Betten.

"Also, dieses hier, oder das, oder das hier", deutete er auf drei verschiedene Betten, die alle nicht schlecht waren, zumindest auf den ersten Blick. Dann sah Benni sie genauer an und zog seine beiden Freunde näher. "Also, wenn das mit den Handschellen... na ja, das geht bei diesem Bett hier nicht. Und das hier, das hat nen Bettkasten, da kann die dritte Decke rein, wenn wir nicht da sind." 

"Ok, dann das", sagte Manuel sofort. 

Mats lachte leise. "Siehste, gut, dass du uns geholfen hast." Er hielt sich gerade noch zurück, sonst hätte er Benni geküsst. 

Manuel drängte sich schnell zwischen die beide. "Nicht hier Jungs", zischte er. 

"Schon gut", murmelte Mats und trat zur Seite. "Also, dieses Bett, und die anderen Möbel dazu. Machst du das fertig, Manu, und wir... gucken mal ins Kinderland?" 

"Ins Kinderland?" fragte Benni. 

"Nicht? Da sind so schöne Bälle zum Spielen." 

"Ich würd jetzt lieber mit was anderem spielen", grinste Benni breit. 

"Ach ja? Womit denn?" 

"Hm... rate doch mal." 

"Hmm... nur zwei Bälle und dazu nen Schwanz?" 

Benni nickte sofort grinsend. 

"Wir könnten das Bett packen und in Manus Wohnung fahren", schlug Mats vor. 

"Endlich mal ein vernünftiger Vorschlag", sagte Manuel. 

"Also los, Bett holen, aufbauen... Spaß haben" 

Benni lachte leise, während Manuel den Verkäufer zu sich winkte. 

Wenig später hatten sie das gesamte Bett mit Lattenrosten und Matratze sowie die beiden Nachtschränke in den Wagen geräumt und fuhren mit nicht ganz geschlossener Heckklappe zu Manus neuer Wohnung. 

Den Schlüssel hatten sie sich zum Glück schon vorher aus dem Maklerbüro abgeholt, wo Manuel auch gleich seinen Mietvertrag unterschrieben hatte, so dass sie nun problemlos in die Wohnung kamen. Bis auf die Küche, die vollständig und nagelneu enthalten war, war die Wohnung komplett leer. 

Gemeinsam trugen sie die Sachen für das Schlafzimmer hoch, dann sahen sie die Wohnung noch einmal ganz in Ruhe an. "Was haltet ihr davon, wenn zwei das Bett aufbauen, und einer sich um den Kühlschrank kümmert?

"Das klingt gut", nickte Mats. "Ich geh freiwillig einkaufen."

Benni lachte. "Dann besorg uns was leckeres. Und guck mal, was wir sonst noch so gebrauchen können in den nächsten Tagen."

Mats nickte und schnappte sich den Autoschlüssel. Dann drückte er erst Manuel, dann Benni einen Kuss auf den Mund. "Ich beeil mich."

"Schon klar, bist pünktlich da, wenn wir fertig sind", lachte Manuel. Er griff nach Bennis Hand und zog ihn ins Schlafzimmer.

"Fangt nicht ohne mich an", rief Mats, dann klappte die Wohnungstür hinter ihm.

"Na, das werden wir mal sehen", lachte Benni und grinste breit. "Also, was haben wir denn so da...?"

"Kartons", antwortete Manuel trocken. "Aber nach drei Betten sind wir ja inzwischen Profis in der Aufbau-Disziplin."

"Dann komm. Erstmal das Bett, ja?" Sie rissen die Kartons auf und sortierten die Einzelteile, dann begannen sie alles zusammenzusetzen.

Inzwischen hatten sie wirklich Übung darin, vor allem in Entziffern der Bauanleitung und so ging es schnell voran.  
Sie schlugen ihren eigenen Rekord, nach 10 Minuten stand das Bett, nach weiteren fünf die beiden Nachttische im Schlafzimmer. Schnell legten sie das große Lattenrost und die Matratze darauf und bezogen sie.

"Das ging schnell", sagte Manuel lächelnd.

"Wir sind doch ein tolles Team. Kommst du her ins Bett?"

Manu lachte. "Hatten wir Mats nicht versprochen auf ihn zu warte?"

"Wenn er so trödelt?"

Manu griff nach Bennis Hand. "Hm... wo du recht hast..."

Mit einem sanften Ruck zog Benni Manu zu sich ins Bett.

"Bequem ist es schon mal", sagte Manu.

"Dann ist gut, ist schließlich dein Bett."

"Unser Bett", sagte Manu sofort.

"Ja, unser Bett. Dann lass mal testen, obs gut ist."

"Du bist ja heute ein ganz schlimmer Junge", grinste Manu.

"Ich will‘s ja nur mal ausprobieren", grinste Benni und legte sich auf den Rücken. "Hmm... ist schön."

Manuel schob sich näher und legte eine Hand auf Bennis Bauch.

"So ist es natürlich noch schöner", lächelte Benni.

"Ja, find ich auch..."

Benni drehte sich zu ihm auf die Seite.

Manuels Hand schob sich von seinem Bauch über seine Seite auf seinen Rücken. "Ich bin so froh, dass das mit der Wohnung so schnell geklappt hat."

"Ich auch. Die Wohnung ist toll. Und in einem Hotel... da könnten wir dich bestimmt nicht besuchen."

"Nein, das wäre zu auffällig gewesen."

"Aber hier können wir herkommen. Zu dir. In... unsere Wohnung, in unser Bett."

Manuel lächelte leicht. Es war gut, dass Benni von "ihrer " Wohnung sprach. Er wusste ja, dass die beiden nur wenig Zeit hier verbringen würden, aber trotzdem fühlte es sich gut an. "Ihre Wohnung", das klang nicht so schrecklich allein wie "seine Wohnung".

"Richten wir den Rest in den nächsten Tagen auch ein?"

"Du schlägst das ganz freiwillig vor?" fragte Manuel grinsend.

"Wir wollen doch ne schöne Wohnung hier haben. Außerdem war es heute echt ok - ihr prügelt euch, und ich entscheide."

Manu lachte auf. "Sollen wir uns das nächste mal für dich im Schlamm oder so wälzen, damit du auf deine Kosten kommst?"

"Ja, bitte", grinste Benni. "Aber nicht so angezogen wie heute. Muss doch alles gewaschen werden."

"Ach und was sollen wir dann tragen?"

"Enge Shorts würden reichen."

Manuel schnaubte. "Warum überrascht mich das nicht?"

"Weil du Mats und mich auch gern so sehen würdest?"

Manu grinste breit. "Oh ja..."

"Siehste. Und Mats uns beide."

"Wo bleibt der Kerl überhaupt?" fragte Manu.

"Hat sich im Supermarkt verlaufen. Oder will hier reinplatzen, wenn wir..."

"Uns küssen?"

"Ja, zum Beispiel", grinste Benni und schob sich ihm näher.

Manu grinste ebenfalls, als er sich zu Benni lehnte, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Es kribbelte leicht, wie so oft, und Benni schloss unwillkürlich die Augen.

Manuel hielt den Kuss leicht und zärtlich. Auch seine Hände bewegte er nur ganz leicht auf Bennis Rücken. Er wollte ganz offenbar sein Versprechen Mats gegenüber halten. Aber das war Benni nur recht. Schließlich hatten sie Zeit. Mats Eltern erwarteten sie erst zum Abendessen zurück.

So zog er Manu etwas enger an sich, küsste ihn aber ebenfalls nur leicht. Sie waren so in ihrer Welt versunken, dass sie weder den Schlüssel noch Mats Schritte in der Wohnung hörten.


	61. Einweihung

Erst seine leise Stimme ließ sie aufsehen: "Ich dachte, ihr würdet auf mich warten."

"Haben wir doch", sagte Manuel.

"So sieht warten aus?", grinste Mats und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

"Hey, wir sind noch vollständig bekleidet, oder?"

"Hmm... das soll ich gelten lassen? Diese Finger hier", griff er nach Manus Hand, "waren bestimmt nicht ganz brav."

"Nicht?" fragte Manu und schloss seine Finger um Mats Hand. "Dann wirst du wohl... ein ernstes Wort mit ihren reden müssen."

Mats zog die Hand näher und besah sie kurz, dann küsste er die Fingerspitzen.

"Oh ja" nickte Manuel. "So werden sie ihre Lektion ganz sicher lernen!"

Mats nickte mit einem Grinsen. "Noch irgendwer... unartig gewesen?"

Sofort streckte Benni seine Hand aus. "Die war sogar unter Manus Shirt."

"Oh, wie ungezogen!" Er beugte sich über die beiden und zog die Hand an sich, um auch diese Fingerspitzen zärtlich zu küssen.

"Wirklich sehr wirksam", nickte Benni.

"Soll ich weitermachen? Noch irgendwer unartig gewesen?"

Manu grinste und deutete auf Bennis Lippen. "Die waren ganz besonders frech."

Mats grinste leicht und beugte sich über ihn, um Benni zärtlich zu küssen. Sofort schlang Benni seine Arme um Mats Körper und zog ihn zu sich nach unten.

"Hmm", machte Mats genießerisch. "Bett einweihen?"

"Deswegen sind wir doch hier, oder?" grinste Manu frech.

"Klar", lachte Mats und ließ sich quer auf ihm sinken.

"Benni will übrigens weiter mit uns Möbelshoppen gehen", verkündete Manuel, während er seine Hand auf Mats Hintern schob.

"Echt? Was hast du geraucht?"

"Och ich stell mir einfach vor, ihr wälzt euch nackt im Schlamm und schon ist das alles total easy", grinste Benni.

"Ähm - bitte?", fragte Mats nach.

"Na du und Manu."

"Schlammcatchen?"

Benni nickte begeistert. "Ihr seht bestimmt heiß aus."

"Das... machen wir aber nicht im Möbelhaus, ok?"

Manuel lachte auf. "Nicht? Ich hätte eigentlich an die Badabteilung gedacht, da wäre das bestimmt gut gekommen."

"Klingt nicht schlecht", grinste Benni.

"Ihr beide habt nen Schaden", stellte Mats fest.

"Und? Würde dir auch Spaß machen, oder?"

"Mir doch nicht", grinste Mats.

Benni lachte auf. "Nee, schon klar."

"Hey, ich bin ein anständiger Mann mit festen moralischen Grundsätzen. Kein Sex vor der Ehe und so."

Benni setzte sich auf und griff seine Hand. "Na dann... heirate uns!"

"Na so geht das aber nicht", lachte Mats. "Wo ist der Ring? Und die Blumen? Und auf die Knie seid ihr auch nicht gegangen."

"Kriegen wir hin", grinste Manu und kniete sich hin. "Also, das mit den Blumen noch nicht, und die Ringe... warum eigentlich nicht?"

"Was meinst du?" fragte Mats.

"Schon klar, heiraten können wir nicht. Aber... ich hätt gern... ich weiß nicht..." Manu wurde unsicher.

"Ein Symbol?" fragte Mats. "So was wie ein Anhänger? Das wär nicht so auffällig wie ein Ring."

"Eine Kette?" Manu überlegte kurz. "Kette klingt schön. So mit Lederband? Oder nen Armband."

"Ja genau", nickte Mats.

"Wollen wir morgen mal gucken?", lächelte Benni.

Manuel nickte sofort, genau wie Mats.

"Dann machen wir das gleich morgen", beschloss Benni.

Manu griff nach Bennis Hand und drückte einen Kuss auf seinen Handrücken, dann wiederholte er die Prozedur bei Mats.

"Ich liebe euch auch", lächelte Benni ihn an, dann zog er Mats zwischen sie.

"Hm, das Bett ist bequem", sagte Mats, als er auf dem Rücken zwischen seinen beiden Freunden zum liegen kam.

"Deswegen liegen wir ja auch hier", grinste Benni und küsste ihn.

"Aber jetzt ist es noch besser, als vorher", murmelte Manu und begann Mats Hals zu küssen.

"Oh ja", nuschelte Benni an Mats' Lippen.

Mats lächelte und schloss die Augen, ließ sich fallen.

Die Lippen streichelte seine Haut, irgendwann gesellten sich Hände zu den Lippen, streichelten ihn unter der Kleidung. Er bemerkte kaum, wie Manu und Benni ihn langsam entkleideten.  
Er fühlte nur immer mehr Nähe, immer mehr Wärme und Geborgenheit zwischen ihnen. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte und überall schienen ihn Finger und Lippen zu berühren.

Die Finger schoben sich zielstrebiger über seinen Körper, zwischen seine Beine und seine Pobacken. Dann eine leise Stimme. "Mist, nichts da..."

"Ich auch nicht", murmelte Benni.

Ein leises Lachen zwischen ihnen. "War doch einkaufen..."

"Küche?" fragte Manuel.

"Ja, in der... in der gelben Tüte, da ist noch eine von der Drogerie."

"Bin gleich wieder da", sagte Manu, hüpfte aus dem Bett und lief komplett nackt in die Küche.

Einen Augenblick später kehrte er mit der Tüte zurück. Er kippte den Inhalt der Tüte kurzerhand aufs Bett und schob sich dann wieder zu seinen Freunden.

Benni suchte kurz, dann griff er nach einer Tube.

"Jetzt mach schon", drängte Mats.

"So ungeduldig?", lachte Benni rau, dann gab er etwas von dem Gel auf seine Finger. Während Manu ihn zärtlich küsste, drang er mit der Fingerspitze in Mats ein.

"Wenn ihr mich so heiß macht", nuschelte Mats.

Wieder lachte Benni, dann schob er einen zweiten Finger in ihn. Mats keuchte und bewegte seine Hüfte leicht.

"Na - bist du bereit für... mehr?", raunte Benni ihm ins Ohr.

"Ich bin immer bereit für dich", antwortete Mats heiser.

"Na dann...", wisperte Benni. Er wollte gerade nach den Kondomen tasten, da fühlte er, wie Manuel ihm schon eines überzog.

"Wir wollen Mats doch nicht warten lassen", murmelte er.

Benni lächelte ihn an, dann drang er vorsichtig in Mats ein.

Mats krallte sich an Manuel fest, als Benni sich in ihn schob. Für einen Moment legte Manuel Benni eine Hand auf den Hintern, bis Mats sich ausreichend entspannt hatte.

Dann nickte er Benni zu und zog seine Hand zurück, ließ sich über Bennis Körper zu Mats wandern, wo er erst über den flachen Bauch strich und dann nach unten wanderte.

Mats schloss die Augen und drückte das Gesicht an Manus Brust, dann löste er sich und küsste ihn. Sofort erwiderte Manuel den Kuss.  
Er fühlte alleine am Kuss, wie Benni sich schneller bewegte und Mats so mehr und mehr reizte. Seine Hand wanderte automatisch tiefer und umschloss Mats Schwanz.

Mats keuchte auf und unterbrach den Kuss. Manuel grinste und beschleunigte seine Bewegung.   
Er rutschte ein wenig zurecht und schob sich dichter an Mats heran, bis er sie beide umfassen konnte. 

"Oh Gott", stöhnte Mats heiser. 

Auch Manuel keuchte leise auf, dann bewegte er seine Hand schneller. Er fühlte Mats' Erregung so noch viel direkter. 

Auch Benni beschleunigte seine Stöße merklich.

Wieder und wieder keuchte Mats auf, dann kam er schließlich heftig. Allein schon das Gefühl des pulsierenden Schwanzes an seinem eigenen ließ auch Manuel kommen. 

Der Anblick, wie Mats und Manuel kamen und die zusätzliche Enge um seinen Schwanz, ließen Benni schwer keuchen. Er beschleunigte noch einmal seine Stöße und kam wenig später heftig. 

Dann zog er Mats und damit auch Manuel noch etwas dichter an sich und schloss die Augen. 

"Damit wär zumindest das Bett eingeweiht", grinste Manu. 

"Weihe gerne noch mehr ein", nuschelte Mats. "Aber nicht jetzt." 

"Och wir haben ihn geschafft", lachte Manuel und drückte einen Kuss auf Mats Stirn. 

"Ihr schafft mich doch immer", murmelte Mats und kuschelte sein Gesicht an Manus Brust. 

Benni lächelte und vergrub sein Gesicht in Mats weichen Locken. Dann zog er sich vorsichtig aus ihm zurück. Mats seufzte nur leise, viel zu träge mehr zu machen.   
Benni entsorgte schnell das Kondom und kuschelte sich dann wieder entspannt an Mats Rücken.


	62. Pizza im Bett

Wie lange sie so gelegen hatten, konnten sie später nicht sagen. es war einfach unheimlich gemütlich - obwohl der Raum bis auf das Bett und die beiden Nachtschränke total kahl war und sie noch nicht einmal Decken oder Kissen hatten. 

Schließlich war es Mats knurrender Magen, der sie aus dem Bett trieb. 

"Ruhig", hatte er ihn noch beschwichtigen wollen, aber es klappte nicht. Bis auf das zugegebenermaßen opulente Frühstück hatten sie noch nichts gegessen. 

Manuel lachte. "Ich glaub wir gucken mal, was du außer Kondomen und Gleitgel so eingekauft hast."

"Hätte ich noch mehr einkaufen sollen?", grinste Mats und richtete sich auf. Er sah sich kurz um. "Ich fürchte, wir sollten uns anziehen. Oder schnell im Internet nach einem Gardinen-Bringdienst gucken." 

"Aber auch dafür müssten wir uns anziehen", seufzte Benni.

"Stimmt. Aber nur einer, nicht wir alle." 

Benni streckte Manu die Zunge raus. "Los aufstehen, Jungs."

Ein deutlich gequältes Knurren war die Antwort, dann setzten sich die beiden auf. "Und? Was hast du jetzt gekauft?" 

"Sachen", grinste Mats breit.

"Oh, da bin ich erleichtert. Keine Ratte, kein Pferd und keine Elefanten." 

"Nö das kommt morgen", lachte Mats. 

"Na, dann ist ja gut", grinste Manuel. "Und das Krokodil auch? Ich wollte schon immer mal nen Krokodil haben." 

"Nen Krokodil, Pinguine und Faultiere", zählte Mats auf.

"Oh ja, Faultiere!", war Manuel sofort begeistert. 

Benni lachte. "Guck mal, wie er sich freut. Dabei ist er doch selbst ein kleines Faultier."

"Na komm, so unter Gleichgesinnten", grinste Mats und küsste ihn kurz. "Wollen wir uns dann allein ums Essen kümmern und unser Faultier hier so dekorativ liegen lassen?" 

Benni nickte. "Unser Faultier hält das Bett warm."

Manu überlegte kurz, dann nickte er und räkelte sich lasziv auf dem breiten Bett. 

"Du hast eindeutig deinen Beruf verfehlt", grinste Mats.

"Was hätte ich werden sollen?", fragte Manuel halbwegs interessiert. 

Mats ließ seinen Blick über Manuels nackten Körper schweifen. "Aktmodel?" schlug er vor. 

Manus Mund öffnete sich, dann schloss er wieder. Es dauerte noch einen Moment, dann legte er sich anders, etwas aufreizender hin. 

"Pornostar würde auch klappen", meinte Benni.

"Nee, das nicht. Oder nur mit festen Partnern", überlegte Mats. 

"Gibt auch... Solokünstler", grinste Mats.

"Oh ja, das ist ne gute Idee. Manu - magst du mal zeigen, ob Du dafür geeignet bist?" 

"Wolltet ihr nicht essen?" fragte Manu.

"Wir gucken erstmal nach alternativen Jobs für dich - falls es bei den Bayern nicht klappen sollte", grinste Benni. 

"Dann zieh ich wieder zu euch", sagte Manu. "Und ich... arbeite dann als euer persönlicher Lustsklave."

"Ja, schon klar. Aber da musst du uns vorher beweisen, dass du auch... geeignet bist", lachte Mats. 

"Ich dachte dir hätte ich das eben schon bewiesen."

"Ja, schon. Aber als Lustsklave musst du noch ganz andere Sachen... leisten." 

Ach, was denn?" fragte Manu.

"Mats hat da doch schon einen netten Vorschlag gemacht. " 

"So was?" fragte Manu und ließ seine Hand langsam über seine Brust wandern. 

Benni schluckte leicht, dann nickte er. 

"Oder... das hier?" Manuel ließ seinen Finger leicht über eine Brustwarze streichen, die sich sofort verhärtete.

"Du... machst das sehr gut", murmelte Mats. 

Manu grinste und fasste die Brustwarze jetzt mit Daumen und Zeigefinger - und drückte leicht zu.

Benni biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Mats hatte recht. Manuel machte das wirklich verdammt gut.

"Gut?", fragte Manu leise und begann nun seine Brust mit der anderen Hand zu streicheln.

"Wie gesagt... Beruf verfehlt", sagte Mats mit deutlich dunklerer Stimme.

"Was hätte ich werden sollen? Solo... künstler?"

"Mhm", machte Mats, während er mit seinen Blicken Manuels Finger folgte, die sich langsam abwärts schoben.

"Wärd ihr dann nicht... eifersüchtig?", fragte Manuel leise und mit etwas rauer Stimme.

"Wieso?" fragte Benni, der seinen Blick ebenfalls kaum noch von Manus Finger lösen konnte.

"Wenn mich alle so sehen würden?"

"Wer sagt denn so was?" fragte Mats. "Du bist unser... privater Solokünstler."

Manuel nickte leicht. Noch immer reizte er eine Brustwarze, die andere Hand lag inzwischen auf seinem Bauch, und die Finger schoben sich langsam runter. In Richtung seines schon aufgerichteten Schwanzes.

Unwillkürlich trat Mats einen Schritt näher ans Bett heran. Es juckte ihm in den Fingern, Manuel zu berühren. Aber damit würde er alles verderben.  
Dafür spürte, wie Benni hinter ihn trat, sich leicht an seinen Rücken schmiegte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte er seine Hände auf Bennis nackten Hintern

"Na na", sagte Manuel. "Werden meine Zuschauer da etwa unaufmerksam?"

"Bestimmt nicht", grinste Mats. "Mach weiter."

"Meinst du?"

Mats nickte. "Siehst verdammt heiß aus so."

"Unwiderstehlich", fügte Benni hinzu.

Manuel lächelte ihn leicht an, dann schob er seine Hand tiefer.

"Ja", murmelte Mats und leckte sich leicht über die Lippen.

Ganz langsam näherten sich Manus Finger seinem Schwanz, bis die Spitzen die festen Haare berührten.

"Weiter", forderte Benni rau und drängte sich dabei fester an Mats.

Manuel nickte und umfasste endlich seinen Schwanz. Mats keuchte auf, als hätte Manuel nicht sich selbst, sondern ihn berührt.  
Die große Hand, die er so gut kannte, die so rau war und ihn so gut reizen konnte, legte sich jetzt fest um Manuels Schwanz.

"Gott, das ist kaum zum aushalten", raunte Benni.

"Ihr wolltet es nicht anders", raunte Manuel und begann sich zu massieren. Fest und in stetigem Rhythmus.

Mats Hand glitt nach unten und umfasste seinen Schwanz. Manus Anblick machte ihn unglaublich an.

"Hör auf", raunte Manuel heiser.

"Warum?"

"Sollst zugucken."

"Tu ich doch."

Manu zögerte kurz, dann nickte er leicht.

"Wenn du dich sehen könntest, könntest du auch nicht anders."

Manuel grinste nur, dann beschleunigte er seine Bewegungen.

"Geil", wisperte Benni.

Manu keuchte leise und schloss dann die Augen. Nur noch wenige Augenblicke, dann keuchte er auf und kam. Obwohl sie erst kurz zuvor zusammen geschlafen hatten, spritzte er weit über seine Brust.

Benni stöhnte unterdrückt Manuel sah jedes Mal toll aus, wenn er kam, aber jetzt noch mehr als sonst.

"Und? War die Vorstellung... zufriedenstellend?" fragte Manuel grinsend.

"Wahnsinn", raunte Mats.

Manus Blick glitt zu Mats Körpermitte und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. "Sieht nach stehenden Ovationen aus."

Benni stutzte, dann lachte er laut auf. Auch Mats musste lachen.

"So, ihr beide macht mir jetzt Essen?"

"So?" fragte Mats und sah nach unten, wo seine Hand immer noch seinen harten Schaft umschlossen hielt.

"Kannst gern auch erst zum... Solokünstler werden."

"Dir kann ich keine Konkurrenz machen", sagte Mats.

"Komm her und zeigs mir", forderte Manu ihn auf.

"Und ich?" fragte Benni. "Ich hab auch ein... kleines Problemchen."

"Du bist danach dran. Also, Mats?"

Mats schluckte plötzlich ein wenig nervös. Dabei war das hier absolut harmlos, wenn er daran dachte, was er mit Manu und Benni im Bett - oder außerhalb - schon alles ausprobiert hatte.

"Ich mach dir auch platz", grinste Manu ihn an und rutschte von der Matratze.

"Trau dich", wisperte Benni und strich Mats einmal über den Hintern.

Manu stand auf und trat auf ihn zu. "Du bist so wunderschön, wenn du kommst", raunte er.

Mats biss sich leicht auf die Lippe. Dann holte er tief Luft und krabbelte auf die Matratze. Benni und Manuel sahen ihn aufmerksam an, wie er langsam über seine nackte Brust strich.  
Er kam sich ein wenig merkwürdig dabei vor. Bei Manu hatte es leicht und sexy ausgesehen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich irgendwie... ungeschickt anstellte. Er bewegte sich einfach nicht so geschmeidig wie Manu, so elegant und rund.

"Denk nicht nach", sagte Manu leise. "Lass dich einfach gehen."

Nicht ganz überzeugt fuhr Mats fort und strich sich leicht über den Bauch.

"Schließ die Augen", riet Manu. "Und stell dir vor, du würdest Benni berühren. Wie würdest du ihn anfassen?"

Mats nickte und schloss, wie vorgeschlagen, die Augen. Er strich zunächst noch unsicher, dann immer fester über seine Brust, rieb seine Brustwarzen, dann schob er eine Hand tiefer. Er vergaß völlig, dass ihn zwei Augenpaare hungrig beobachteten.

Seine Hände schoben sich tiefer, bis eine seinen Schwanz umfasste, die andere schob er unter sich. Mit den Fingern glitt er über die weiche Haut zwischen seinen Pobacken.

Er hörte ein unterdrücktes Keuchen, das er instinktiv Benni zuordnete, ließ sich davon aber nicht stören.

Vorsichtig schob er seine Finger tiefer, dann drang er mit dem Zeigefinger ein. Sein Finger glitt problemlos tiefer. Erst vor ein paar Minuten, hatte er hier Bennis Schwanz in sich gefühlt. Ein Stöhnen glitt bei dem Gedanken über seine Lippen.  
Er war noch geschmiert, so konnte er auch mit zwei, dann mit drei Fingern eindringen. Es fühlte sich so gut an!

"Gott", murmelte Benni. Am liebsten wäre er zu Mats aufs Bett gekrochen, zwischen seine Beine und hätte die Finger durch seinen harten Schwanz ersetzt.

So lag Mats alleine da, halb auf der Seite, keuchte heiser und massierte sich.

"Na, macht dich das heiß?" fragte Manuel leise in Bennis Ohr.

"Er sieht so heiß aus", raunte Benni.

Manu nickte. "Ja... sehr heiß."

Wieder keuchte Mats auf, und seine Bewegungen wurden etwas... schneller und ruppiger.

Manu stellte sich hinter Benni und schlang seine Arme um ihn. Zielstrebig schob er eine Hand zu Bennis Schwanz und begann ihn zu massieren.  
Mit einem leisen Aufatmen lehnte er sich an ihn, sah dabei aber weiterhin Mats an. Der hatte sich inzwischen so weit hochgetrieben, dass er mit einem heiseren Keuchen kam.

Manus Bewegungen wurden schneller. "Komm für mich Benni", raunte er.

Heiser keuchte Benni auf - und kam ebenfalls. Manu hielt ihn fest und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf Bennis Kopf.

Jetzt erst öffnete Mats seine Augen und sah sie an. "Schon... fertig?"

"Benni konnte sich vor Begeisterung einfach nicht mehr halten", grinste Manu ihn an.

Noch immer war Mats ein wenig atemlos. "Kommt... ihr zu mir?" Er brauchte das Kuscheln nach dem Sex einfach, die Ruhe, um wieder runterzukommen.

"Klar", sagte Benni und er und Manu kletterten zu Mats aufs Bett.

Mats lächelte leicht und schmiegte sich gleich an Bennis Brust. Manu schmiegte sich an seine andere Seite. "Kleines Kuschelmonster", sagte er dabei liebevoll.

Mats knurrte leise. "Gibs zu, du magst es auch."

Manu lächelte und küsste Mats einfach nur auf die Wange. Ganz leicht lächelte Mats.

"Wir könnten uns einfach was zu essen bestellen", schlug Benni nach einem Moment vor.

Mats nickte. "Mach das. Und einer holt die Sachen."

"Genau das ist der Plan", grinste Benni.

"Also, Auskunft, dann den Bringdienst, dann essen."

"Und dann sollten wir noch mal los", murmelte Mats. "Bettzeug besorgen."

"Wie spät ist es eigentlich? Wir wollten doch zum Essen zu deinen Eltern, Mats."

"Ja, aber erst am Abend", sagte Mats.

"Dann bleiben wir alle gemütlich liegen. Komm her, Mats", zog Manuel ihn näher an sich. "Lass uns mal auf dem Handy gucken, was es hier so in der Nähe gibt." Er drückte einige Icons auf seinem iPhone, und kurz darauf hatten sie einen passenden Bringdienst gefunden.

"Sehr gut", sagte Benni. "Dann wissen wir auch, dass du hier gut versorgt bist und keinen Hunger leiden musst."

"Was hättest du sonst gemacht? Mir nen Care-Paket geschickt"

Benni nickte gespielt ernst. "Klar. Lauter lecker selbstgekochte Sachen von Mats und mir."

"Dann... gibt‘s hier kein Essen. Ihr müsst mich versorgen.“

"Du willst lieber was von mir gekocht bekommen, als lecker Pizza?" fragte Mats ungläubig. "Ich glaube, die Münchner Luft bekommt dir jetzt schon nicht. Wir müssen dich wieder mit nach Hause nehmen."

"Ich werde dein verbranntes und versalzenes Essen vermissen", sah Manu ihn treu-leidend an."

"Soll ich dir meine Rezepte hier lassen?" fragte Mats grinsend.

"Ja, bitte. Aber ich krieg die Klumpen in deinen Saucen nie so gut hin wie du."

Benni lachte unterdrückt. "Oder diese schicke gleichmäßige... dunkle Kruste, wenn er was im Ofen macht. Das ist ne echte Kunst!"

"Abwechslung", murmelte Mats.

"Och Schatz", grinste Manu. "Wir haben dich trotzdem lieb."

Er zog Mats an sich und küsste ihn zärtlich.

"Mhm", machte Mats. "Ich bin noch nicht ganz von deiner Liebe überzeugt."

"Ich liebe alles an dir", wisperte Manuel. "Deine Hände. Deine Lippen. Deine Haare. Dein Lächeln, wenn du kommst. Und dein Essen, wenn du kochst."

"Spinner", sagte Mats zärtlich.

"Weißt du doch."

"Ja. Bist schließlich Torwart."

"Und das ist es, was du an mir liebst."

"Ja, schrecklich nicht wahr?" grinste Mats.

"Ja, und... unglaublich."

"Wieso denn das?"

"Weil es sich so gut anfühlt. Von dir, von euch so geliebt zu werden", erklärte Manuel ernst.

"Du machst uns auch glücklich", sagte Benni.

Manuel lächelte ihn zärtlich an.

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. Manuel zog sich schnell die Jeans und das T-Shirt an und strich sich beim Rausgehen die Haare glatt.

Schnell nahm er die Pizzen in Empfang und brachte sie in die Küche. Erst da stellte er fest, dass die Küche zwar voll möbliert war, aber Sachen wie Teller und Besteck fehlten.

Ok, dann würde es so gehen müssen. Er trug die Schachteln ins Schlafzimmer, stellte sie schlicht ab und zog sich wieder an.

"Endlich essen", stellte Benni erfreut fest, als ihm der Duft der Pizzen in die Nase stieg.

"Und ganz so, wie wir es uns als Kinder gewünscht haben."

"Wieso? Fütterst du uns jetzt?" fragte Mats lachend.

"Nicht ganz - aber habt ihr nie davon geträumt, einfach mit den Händen zu essen?"

"Oh ja, kein Besteck", lachte Mats. "Dann ist es ja gut, dass wir kein Bettzeug haben, das wir vollschmieren können."

Manuel lachte auf. "Zum Hände abwischen... ich guck mal, ob Klopapier da ist."

"Sonst müssen wir sie nach dem Händewaschen halt trocken pusten", grinste Benni.

"Ich würd dir deine Hände auch trockenlecken", grinste Manuel ihn an.

"Ja, das glaub ich dir sofort", sagte Mats. "Allerdings hat die Sache nen kleinen Schönheitsfehler - deine Zunge ist nämlich auch nicht trocken Schatz."

Manuel grinste. "Na und?"

"Jetzt komm schon her", sagte Mats und streckte die Hand nach Manu aus. "Ich hab Hunger."

Der lächelte ihn an und drängte sich zwischen Mats und Benni. Benni zog inzwischen die Pizzakartons zu sich und verteilte sie ziemlich wahllos.

Sie rissen sich einfach Stücke von der heißen Pizza ab und aßen hungrig. Dazu tranken sie das Wasser, das Mats mitgebracht hatte. Auch direkt aus der Flasche.

"Wir sollten auch gleich ein bisschen Besteck und so kaufen", grinste Benni.

"Pappzeug reicht, ich hab ja genug Besteck - das müssen wir dann nur herholen", meinte Manu. "Vielleicht sollten wir... oder sollte einer von uns... mal nach Gelsenkirchen fahren und schon mal packen und ein paar Sachen herholen." 

"Ja, wär nicht schlecht", murmelte Mats. 

"Morgen? Gleich früh nach Gelsenkirchen, dann packen, und zurück? Vielleicht kann deine Mutter da schon mal anfangen?" 

"Schaffen wir das an einem Tag?" fragte Mats zweifelnd.

"Hm - weiß nicht. Wenn wirs richtig machen wollen, dann nicht. Dann müssten wir da pennen. Eine Nacht, und dann mit nem Bulli zurück." 

"Halbe Sachen bringen nichts", sagte Benni. "Außerdem brauchst du ja auch noch Zeit, um dann hier alles einzurichten und so. Und das geht nicht, wenn deine Sachen nur nach und nach kommen..." 

"Ok", nickte Manuel. "Also morgen nach Hause, Bulli mieten, dann packen und übermorgen hierher zurück", beschloss er. 

"Lass uns dann nachher mal gucken, ob wir morgen früh nen Flug kriegen", meinte Mats. "Das geht schneller als mit der Bahn." 

Ein wenig überrascht, dass er selbst nicht auf die Idee gekommen war, sah Manuel ihn an. "Klar, und dann mit dem Bulli zurück." 

"Dann hätten wir jetzt nur noch ein Problem", sagte Benni und hob grinsend seine Hände. "Wie werden wir wieder sauber?"

Manuel lachte leise, dann griff er nach Bennis rechter Hand und begann sie abzulecken. 

"Wir hätten auch einfach Wasser nehmen können", grinste Mats. 

"Kannst du gern machen. Aber nass kommst du nicht ins Bett." 

Mats grinste und stand auf. Er hob die Tüte von der Drogerie, die Manu achtlos hatte fallen lassen, auf und zog eine Packung Kleenex hervor. 

"Oh, du bist sooo gut", lachte Benni und zog seine Hand aus Manus. 

"Ich weiß", sagte Mats und warf Benni die Packung zu. 

Schnell wischte sich Benni die Hände und dann auch den Bauch ab. 

"Wie langweilig", schnaubte Manu, griff dann aber auch nach der Packung. 

"Morgen wieder, ok?" 

"Morgen darf ich dich ablecken?" fragte Manu.

"Klar", grinste Benni. "Welche Geschmacksrichtung hättest du gern?" 

"Hm... Benni und Mats pur?" schlug Manu vor.

"Gejoggt oder geduscht", wollte Mats wissen. 

"Wieso oder?"

"Wegen des... Geschmacks. Lieber natürlich-intensiv oder frisch?" 

"Mhm... das müsste ich glaub ich testen, um mich zu entscheiden."

Mats lachte auf. "Also halb duschen?" 

"Genau. Eine Seite unter Wasser, die andere nicht." 

"Ok, aber nur, wenn du dann ausgiebig testest", lachte Benni. "So, jetzt bin ich sauber. Wollen wir hier kurz aufräumen und dann... ja, was dann?" 

"In nen Schmuckladen", sagte Manuel. 

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Mats schaltete, dann strahlte er Manuel an. "Ja, natürlich." Er stand sofort auf und zog sich schnell an. 

Auch Benni und Manu zogen sich in Windeseile an.


	63. MM und MB

Schon standen sie - frisch gemacht und ausreichend geküsst - vor dem Haus. "Also - wohin? Hier in der Gegend gucken, oder eher Richtung Innenstadt?" 

"Lass uns mal Richtung Innenstadt fahren", sagte Mats. "Da ist die Auswahl größer."

Benni und Manuel waren gleich einverstanden und stiegen in den Wagen. "Du fährst!" 

"Was für eine Überraschung", entgegnete Mats trocken und nahm hinter dem Steuer platz.

"Wir armen Jungs kennen uns hier doch noch überhaupt nicht aus", erklärte Benni mitleid heischend. 

"Das Auto hat ein gut funktionierendes Navi."

"Trotzdem machst du das viel besser", grinste Benni und lehnte sich auf dem Rücksitz an Manuel. 

"Dann bitte anschnallen", lachte Mats. 

"Brav, Herr Chauffeur", grinste Manuel und griff nach Bennis Hand. 

"Und die Herren, schwebt Ihnen eine besondere Route vor?" fragte Mats. "Ein bisschen Sightseeing?"

"Ja, zeig mir... uns mal unser neues Zuhause", bat Manuel. 

Mats nickte und fuhr los. 

Sie fuhren ein wenig die üblichen Touristenmagnete ab, stiegen aber nicht aus, bis sie schließlich in der Nähe der Innenstadt parkten. Über einen Markt mit viel Obst und noch mehr Blumen - "Viktualienmarkt", hatte Mats erklärt - kamen sie dann zu den Geschäften. 

"Also, was genau wollen wir?" fragte Mats. "Lieber ein Armband oder ne Kette?"

"Armband", überlegte Manuel. "Das kann man im Zweifelsfall abkleben und auch beim Spiel tragen. Außerdem ist es... Na ja, unauffälliger. Oder unverfänglicher." 

Benni nickte. "Vielleicht ein Lederband mit nem Anhänger dran?"

"Und was für Anhänger? Herzchen sind vielleicht bisschen unangebracht. Gerade, weil es zwei sein müssten." 

"Irgendwas Schlichtes mit Gravur", schlug Mats vor. 

"Silber?", überlegte Benni. 

Mats und Manu nickten zustimmend. 

"Und dazu nen schwarzes Lederband, das ist schön." 

"Dann lasst uns mal nen Schmuckladen suchen." 

"Da hinten in der Seitenstraße, da war immer einer. Schön ruhig und... diskret." 

"Ja, das ist wichtig."

"Also komm." 

Die beiden folgten Mats zu der Straße. Tatsächlich war hier ein kleiner Juwelier.

Sie wurden gleich freundlich begrüßt und nach ihren Wünschen gefragt. Benni druckste erst ein wenig unsicher herum, bis Manuel alles in die Hand nahm. "Wir hätten gerne Armbänder. Solche Freundschaftsdinger. Was könnten Sie uns da empfehlen?" 

"Haben Sie schon irgendeine Vorstellung?" fragte die Verkäuferin. Manu erklärte ihr, dass sie gern ein Lederarmband mit Anhängern hätten. Sie nickte und verschwand für einen Moment. Wenig später kam sie mit einer Auswahl an Armbändern und Anhängern zurück.

"Ein bisschen breiter, das gefällt mir", deutete Mats auf eines der Bänder. Etwa einen halben Zentimeter breit und somit schön stabil, aber nicht zu heftig. 

"Ja, das stört auch nicht", nickte Benni. 

"Schön, dann leg ich das mal raus", suchte sie drei von diesen Armbändern heraus. "Und jetzt zum Anhänger." Sie zeigte ihnen verschiedene gravierte Plättchen, Plättchen, aus denen Zeichen oder Buchstaben herausgesägt waren, und frei schwebende Buchstaben als Anhänger. 

"Die sind alle schön", sagte Mats. "Aber so Plättchen wär... unauffälliger oder?"

"Und man bleibt nicht so leicht irgendwo hängen", überlegte Benni. 

"Also Plättchen", nickte auch Manu. "Und dann die Anfangsbuchstaben als Gravur?"

Etwas irritiert sah die Verkäuferin sie an "Die Anfangsbuchstaben", betonte sie das erste Wort, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. "Wir könnten entweder gravieren, oder so wie hier aussägen." 

"Das mit dem aussägen find ich schön", sagte Benni. 

Manuel nickte. "Gefällt mir auch. Dann ist es auch nicht so störend, wen mal was zerkratzt." 

"Ok, dann nehmen wir die Variante", sagte Mats. 

"Und was soll eingesägt werden?", wollte die Verkäuferin wissen. "Und in was für einer Schrift?" 

"Einmal 'MM' und zweimal 'MB'", sagte Benni. 

Etwas verwundert wurden sie angesehen, dann holte sie einen Ordner heraus, in dem Schrift- und Anordnungsbeispiele zu sehen waren. "MM ist klar, zwei mal MB... Was halten Sie von MB und BM? Dann haben Sie alle drei Einzelstücke."

Manuel nickte sofort. "Das ist ne gute Idee."

"Ok, dann so", notierte sie die Wünsche kurz. "Dann das Material. Silber? Gold? Kupfer ist jetzt ganz in? Oder Bronze?" 

"Wir hatten an Silber gedacht", sagte Mats und sah zu Benni und Manu. "Oder doch lieber was anderes?" 

"Silber ist gut", nickten die anderen beiden, und schon standen sie vor der nächsten Aufgabe. "Also, an Schriften würde ich etwas von diesen Seiten empfehlen." 

Die drei beugten sich vor und betrachteten die Schriftmuster eingehend. Einige Schriften waren schnell aussortiert, die etwas geschwungeneren blieben übrig. 

"Schwierig", murmelte Mats, dem eigentlich alle Schriften ganz gut gefielen.

"Möchten Sie die Buchstaben klar erkenntlich oder eher verschlungen? Dafür würde sich beispielsweise diese Schrift hier eignen", deutete sie auf eines der Beispiele. 

"Verschlungen, oder?" fragte Benni. 

"Ja, das finde ich auch schön", nickte Mats.

"Dann sind wir uns ja einige", lächelte Manuel.

"Schön. Wenn Sie einen Moment zeit haben, erstellte ich Ihnen schnell die Entwürfe?"

Die drei sahen sich an und nickten. Die Verkäuferin lächelte und verschwand dann schnell nach hinten im Büro, wo sie die drei Skizzen anfertigte. Es dauerte wirklich nicht lange, bis sie wieder kam und die Entwürfe präsentierte.

„Genau so hatte ich es mir vorgestellt“, sagte Mats zufrieden und auch Benni und Manuel nickten zustimmend.

„Schön“, lächelte die Verkäuferin. „Die Fertigstellung sollte ca. zwei Tage dauern.“

Die drei nickten. Dann würden sie die Armbänder grade noch rechtzeitig bekommen, bevor Benni und Mats zurück nach Hause mussten.

"Gut. Ich hätte gerne noch eine Ihrer Telefonnummern, wenn es möglich ist, damit ich Sie informieren kann, sollte etwas dazwischenkommen."

"Dann geb ich Ihnen am besten meine Handynummer", sagte Manuel.

Die Verkäuferin lächelte ihn an. "Danke, Herr Neuer", nickte sie und notierte.

Kurz darauf verließen sie den Laden wieder.

Manuel strahlte sie an. "Das war eine tolle Idee."

"Ja, find ich auch", sagte Mats.

Benni lächelte nur leicht in sich hinein. Auch er freute sich schon sehr darauf, sein Armband zu bekommen und so seine beiden Freunde gewissermaßen immer bei sich zu haben.

"Kommt ihr beiden", sagte Mats. "Ich lad euch auf ein Eis ein und wir bummeln ein bisschen."

"Gute Idee. Hast du schon einen Laden im Kopf, fürs Eis?"

Mats nickte sofort. "Ist auch nicht weit."

"Dann zeigs uns mal", forderte Benni ihn auf.

Mats grinste und nickte mit dem Kopf die Straße entlang. Benni und Manuel folgten ihm.  
Sie mussten tatsächlich nicht mal 10 Minuten gehen, bis sie an einer kleinen, unscheinbaren Eisdiele ankamen. "Das beste Eis Münchens", sagte Mats.

"Dann beweis mal, ob du recht hast", forderte Benni ihn auf.

Mats streckte ihm nur die Zunge raus und betrat den Laden. Wenige Minuten später hielten sie alle drei große Eistüten in den Händen, mit großen Kugeln köstlichen Eis.

"Na, hab ich zu viel versprochen?" fragte Mats.

"Nein, hast du nicht. Es ist - verdammt lecker", bestätigte ihm Benni.

Mats nickte zufrieden. "Das sollte wohl alle Zweifel an meinem auserlesen Geschmack beseitigt haben."

"Ja, auf jeden Fall. Aber abgesehen von deiner Vereinswahl war ich schon immer von deinem Geschmack überzeugt", meinte Manuel.

"Meine Vereinswahl ist vorbildlich. Oder hast du vergessen, wer von uns drein deutscher Meiser ist?"

"Guck mal, wer nächstes Jahr Meister wird", grinste Manu.

"Dortmund", sagte Mats überzeugt. "Wir wollen unseren Titel verteidigen."

"Na, versuchts mal", lachte Manuel und leckte an seinem Eis.

"Ihr könnt euch beide zurücklehnen, denn die Schale trägt nächstes Jahr Königsblaue Farben", sagte Benni.

"Ihr seid die einzigen, die sie außer uns noch kriegen dürfen", lächelte Manuel ihn an.

"Ha!" sagte Benni und grinste Mats an. "Gewonnen! Schalke bekommt die Schale."

"Pah, das werden wir ja noch sehen!"

"Ja, werden wir", sagte Manu.

Benni lachte auf einmal auf. Diese Diskussion hatten sie immer wieder, und es war immer wieder schön.

"So, wo wollen wir lang?" fragte Mats.

"Was müssen wir kaufen?", überlegte Benni.

"Brauchen wir denn was, wenn wir morgen eh zurückfliegen?" fragte Mats.

"Ich weiß nicht", überlegte Benni. "Irgendwas für die Wohnung vielleicht?"

"Rollos brauchen wir dringend", sagte Manu.

"OK, hast du die Papiere von der Wohnung dabei? Stehen da die Maße drauf?"

"Wenn wir Glück haben, liegen die Papiere im Auto."

"Dann lass uns gucken, und wenn die Sachen da sind, dann können wir gleich einkaufen.", schlug Benni vor.

Mats und Manu nickten und langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Wagen. Dort angekommen war jegliches Eis verschwunden, und sie konnten zusammen die Unterlagen durchsehen. Sie hatten Glück, die Grundrisse der Wohnung waren dabei, und die Maße der Fenster eingezeichnet.

Mats musste einen Moment überlegen, bis ihm in der Nähe ein Laden einfiel, der nicht nur Rollos sondern auch Teppiche anbot. "Dein Wohnzimmerteppich ist eh hässlich, du brauchst dringend nen neuen", grinste er Manu an.

"Ok, überredet", grinste Manuel.

"Dann einsteigen und los", sagte Mats und stieg wieder auf der Fahrerseite ein.

Seine Freunde nahmen ebenfalls platz, und so fuhren sie wieder durch die Stadt zu einem Fachgeschäft, in dem sie sowohl Jalousien als auch Teppich erstanden.  
Mit den Einkäufen machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zur Wohnung. Sie würden grade noch Zeit haben, die Rollos anzubringen ehe sie weiter zum Abendessen mussten.


	64. Jonas der Pitbull

Nach getaner Arbeit fuhren sie zu Mats' Eltern. Sie waren früh genug, um noch ein wenig zu erzählen, bis Jonas zum Abendessen kam.

Jonas freute sich unglaublich seinen Bruder zu sehen und auch Mats strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Sie umarmten sich fest und setzten sich dann nebeneinander an den Esstisch.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr so eng befreundet seid", sagte Jonas zu Manuel.

"Genug, dass er mir hilft, hier ne Wohnung zu finden. Außerdem geht‘s jetzt ja - bin ja nicht mehr bei Schalke."

"Dafür ist er jetzt bei den Bayern", schnaubte Benni.

"Ja, klar, dass du das für die schlechtere Wahl hältst", lachte Jonas.

"Nur Dortmund wär noch schlimmer gewesen", grinste Benni, was ihm einen Fußtritt von Mats einbrachte.

Jonas lachte. "Ihr seid zusammen ungefähr so schlimm wie erwartet."

"Wir sind doch nicht schlimm", sagte Mats mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln. "Aber was kann ich dafür, wenn die beiden solche Banausen sind?"

"Ich weiß, du tust mir auch sehr leid", lachte Jonas.

"Sehr überzeugend", grinste Manuel.

"Ich kenn ihn schon länger", seufzte Mats.

"Was soll denn das heißen?" fragte Jonas.

"Dass du schon immer so warst", grinste Mats.

"Intelligent? Ja klar, war ich wirklich schon immer."

Das brachte ihm einen heftigen Tritt ans Schienenbein ein.

"Aua!"

"Verdient."

"Gar nicht!"

Manuel und Benni sahen sich an und prusteten los. Mats und Jonas zusammen waren einfach köstlich.

"Was ist denn bitte so lustig?" fragte Mats und auch Jonas sah die beiden mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. In diesem Moment sahen sich die beiden unheimlich ähnlich - und das löste einen erneuen Lachanfall bei Benni und Manu aus.

"Ihr beide", brachte Manuel heraus.

"Was ist mit uns?" fragte Jonas.

"Ihr seid... wie Kleinkinder. Richtig toll."

"Kleinkinder?" wiederholte Mats.

"Ja, klar. Guckt euch doch mal an!"

"Wenn ich ein Kleinkind bin, was seid ihr beide dann?" fragte Mats. "Schließlich bin ich der Kopf der... von uns dreien."

"Du bist der Kopf? Aber nur, damit es nicht reinregnet", grinste Jonas.

Benni lachte. "Der war gut, den muss ich mir merken."

"Jungs? Lasst... euch mal in Frieden, damit ihr essen könnt."

"Das können wir auch gleichzeitig machen", grinste Jonas seine Mutter an.

"Aber wir nicht", seufzte sie.

"Mama und Papa sind gar nichts mehr gewohnt", sagte Mats seufzend zu Jonas.

Jonas stimmte mit ein. "Du bist einfach zu selten hier, und allein schaff ich das nicht."

"Dann sollte ich wohl wieder öfter kommen", sagte Mats, wobei er kurz zu Manu sah.

Der lächelte leicht, schaffte sein Nicken aber zu unterdrücken.

"Du musst dich auf deinen Job konzentrieren", sagte Mats Vater. "Ihr wollt doch diese Saison auch international was erreichen, da wirst du wenig Zeit haben, mal eben nach München zu kommen."

"Ich bin viel zu selten hier", widersprach Mats. "Wenigstens ein, zwei Mal im Monat muss schon drin liegen."

"Besprich das mit deinem Trainer", sagte sein Vater.

Mats nickte leicht. Das würde er tun - und Kloppo würde ihm hoffentlich ein wenig Zeit gönnen. Allerdings hatte sein Vater da wirklich ein Problem angesprochen. Mit den internationalen Spielen, waren die Wochen viel zu kurz. Und er wusste schon, was Jürgen davon hielt, wenn ein Spieler in der Zeit auch noch privat rumreisen wollte...

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Manu ihn aufmunternd anlächelte. Er erwiderte das Lächeln leicht. Irgendwie würden sie das schon packen und sich regelmäßig sehen.

Etwas ruhiger als am Anfang erwartet verging das Abendessen. Sie unterhielten sich toll, und immer wieder fing Mats einen Blick von Benni oder Manuel auf und erwiderte ihn.

"Pennt ihr heute Nacht hier?" fragte Jonas, als sie nach dem Essen im Wohnzimmer saßen.

"Ja, Manus Bett ist noch nicht... fertig", erklärte Mats ohne groß zu überlegen. "Morgen werden wir wohl zurückfliegen und packen.

"Braucht ihr Hilfe?" fragte Jonas. "Ich könnt mit kommen und beim packen helfen."

Mats zögerte. Das war ein nettes Angebot, aber... sie wären nicht unbeobachtet. "Ich denke, das schaffen wir alleine, und du hast ja auch noch Urlaub."

"Ja eben", sagte Jonas. "Ich hab also Zeit und nichts vor."

"Lass mal, wir sind ja schon zu dritt, da stehen wir uns eh schon auf den Füßen rum in der alten Wohnung."

"Ähm Mats... wir haben damals glaub ich zu sechst oder so deine neue Wohnung in Dortmund eingeträumt", erinnerte Jonas ihn. "Und das ist nun auch kein Palast mit hunderten von Zimmern..."

"Mal gucken, ja?"

"Ok", nickte Jonas zufrieden.

"Jungs, nicht streiten, gibt Nachtisch", unterbrach sie ihre Mutter, die zwei große Schüsseln rein trug.

"Wir streiten nicht, wir diskutieren", erklärte Jonas, während er neugierig einen Blick in die Schüsseln warf.

"Ja, ist Götterspeise. Weiß doch, was ihr wollt."

"Du bist die beste!" sagte Jonas mit einem glücklichen Lächeln.

Ihre Mutter lachte leise, dann verteilte sie kleine Schüsseln.

"Meine Mutter macht immer blaue Götterspeise und dazu gibt‘s Vanillesauce", erzählte Benni grinsend.

"Blaue? Das ist... bäh!", lachte Mats.

"Klar, du willst lieber Gelbe", schnaubte Manu.

"Die schmeckt wenigstens nach Zitrone und nicht nach... nach... Schlumpf."

"Ich dachte du magst Schlümpfe", sagte Manu.

"Ja, aber...", murmelte Mats und schluckte.

"Aber was?" fragte Jonas nach.

"Nicht als Götterspeise", rettete sich Mats.

"Mats steht auf die Weingummi-Schlümpfe", grinste Manuel. "Davon kann er gar nicht genug bekommen."

"Echt? Früher mochtest du nur die roten Gummibärchen!"

"Tja...", murmelte Mats und warf Manuel einen giftigen Blick zu. "Geschmäcker ändern sich manchmal..."

"Mats, ich hol mal Bier hoch. Kommst du mit?", fragte Jonas ihn leise.

"Ja klar", sagte Mats und stand auf.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Keller. Noch auf der Treppe hielt Jonas ihn auf. "Jetzt raus mit der Sprache. Bist du mit Manuel oder Benedikt zusammen?"

Mats schluckte und in seinem Magen zog sich alles zusammen. Äußerlich blieb er aber ruhig. "Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Du guckst sie so an. Aber nicht einen von beiden. Als ob du dich nicht entscheiden könnest."

Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, dachte Mats. "Quatsch", sagte er laut und lächelte Jonas an. "Das bildest du dir ein."

"Mats. Ich kenn dich. Also?"

"Es... wollten wir nicht Bier holen?"

"Nein, wollten wir nicht. Also, Benni-Schatz oder Manu-Schatz?"

"Du bist ne Nervensäge, weißt du das eigentlich?"

"Ja, weiß ich. War ich schon immer. Und? Oder... wissen beide nichts von dir?", fragte Jonas mitfühlender nach.

Mats schluckte erneut und verfluchte die Situation. Aber er hatte Benni etwas versprochen. "Jonas, es ist wirklich nichts", sagte er fest.

"Also wissen sie nichts. Ach Mats... Traust dich nicht? Oder haben sie mal was dagegen gesagt?"

Mats hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm das Gespräch immer mehr aus den Fingern glitt. Aber das hätte bedeutet, dass er es irgendwann mal in den Finger gehabt hatte und das stimmte nicht. "Manuel und Benni haben nichts gegen schwule", sagte er.

"Und trotzdem hast du es ihnen nicht gesagt?"

"Was habe ich ihnen nicht gesagt?"

"Dass du schwul bist. Und dass du in einen von ihnen verknallt bist."

"Sie wissen, dass ich schwul bin", sagte Mats kopfschüttelnd.

"Aber nicht, dass du verliebt bist."

"Wer hat denn behauptet, dass ich verliebt bin?"

"Niemand. Aber ich hab Augen im Kopf."

"Dann streng die mal an um das Bier zu suchen."

"Also. Manu oder Benni?"

Mats hätte am liebsten vor Frustration geschrien. Er kannte das von seinem Bruder. Wenn er sich an einem Thema festgebissen hatte, dann gab er nicht auf, bis er eine zufriedenstellende Antwort erhalten hatte. Wie ein Pitbull, der nicht mehr von seinem Opfer abließ. "Jonas, noch mal ganz langsam für dich. Es. ist. nichts. Gar nichts."

Jonas nickte leicht, sah ihn aber weiter an. "Redest du dir das ein? Weil du meinst, dass du keine Chance hast? Oder meinst du, ich geb auf?"

"Ich habe vergessen, wie anstrengend du sein kannst", seufzte Mats und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

"Falls du dich nicht traust - ich glaub nicht, dass Manuel etwas dagegen hätte."

"Wie bitte?"

"Manuel hat dich recht... interessiert angesehen."

Oh Gott, das wurde immer schlimmer, dachte Mats verzweifelt. "Ich glaube jetzt geht deine Fantasie endgültig mit dir durch."

"Nein, Mats. Sag es ihm."

"Ich soll ihm sagen, dass du Gespenster siehst?"

"Nein. Dass du ihn sehr gern hast. Hat er dich schließlich auch. Oder soll ich mit ihm reden?"

"Nein!" sagte Mats sofort panisch.

"Dann mach du das. Ich will nicht, dass du noch länger alleine bist. Du hast es verdient mal jemanden zu haben."

"Hey mir geht es gut", sagte Mats.

"Ja, klar. Und du bist glücklich, jeden Abend alleine im Bett zu liegen. Ja, ich weiß, das wird schwierig, wenn Manu hier in München ist, aber das schafft ihr schon. Und wir halten euch den Rücken frei."

"Scheiße", fluchte Mats leise. Wie sollte er seinen Bruder denn anlügen, wenn er so was sagte? Er hasste es eh, Jonas was zu verschweigen, aber ihm jetzt mitten ins Gesicht zu lügen...

"Hey, Mats - so schlimm ist es nicht. Sag‘s ihm einfach, hm?"

Mats presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte steif. Wenn er jetzt was sagte, dann würde er vermutliche alles ausplaudern. Und das würde Benni ihm nicht so schnell verzeihen.

"Versprich mir das, ja? Und ruf mich an, was er gesagt hat... Oder willst du gleich?"

Erneut nickte Mats.

"Jetzt gleich? Dann geht auf die Terrasse, ja?"

"Geh... doch schon mal wieder hoch, ja?" bat Mats.

Jonas legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Kopf hoch, das wird schon was mit euch."

Mats rang sich ein schiefes Lächeln ab. "Ich komm gleich nach, ok?"

"Ok. Ich nehm schon mal das Bier hoch." Jonas griff einige Flaschen und ließ Mats alleine.


	65. Mindestens vier mal im Jahr

Mats holte tief Luft und ließ sich auf einen Karton fallen. Das war ja mal richtig gründlich schief gelaufen. Jetzt würde Jonas noch genauer hinsehen. Und wenns richtig beschissen lief, würden ihm dabei Bennis Blicke auffallen. Oder wie Manu Benni ansah. "Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!"

In Gedanken ging er die letzten Minuten durch. Hätte er irgendetwas ändern können? Irgendwann etwas anderes sagen, anders reagieren können? Aber wann? Und vor allem, was hätte er sagen sollen? Er hätte doch nicht zugeben können, dass etwas zwischen ihm und Manuel war! Wenn er es getan hätte, dann hätte Jonas bestimmt gefragt, warum er es ihren Eltern nicht sagte oder hätte Manuel drauf angesprochen.  
Und dann? Dann hätte Benni irgendwie reagieren müssen. Oder er hätte ohne zu überlegen reagiert. Und dann wäre das Kind in den Brunnen gefallen und Jonas hätte die richtige Schlussfolgerung gezogen.  
Aber konnte er das überhaupt noch ändern? Er musste mit Manuel reden, sofort. Und am besten auch mit Benni, aber da hatte er keinen Plan, wie er das unauffällig anstellen konnte.

So saß er noch grübelnd auf der Kellertreppe, als er Schritte hörte.

"Ich hab doch gesagt, ich komm gleich Jonas", murmelte er ohne aufzusehen.

"Bin nicht Jonas", hörte er eine leise, sehr bekannte Stimme.

Mats sah auf. "Schickt Jonas dich?" fragte er seufzend.

"Jep. Er meinte, ich sollte mal mit dir reden."

"Ich... wir haben ein Problem", murmelte Mats und rückte ein Stück zur Seite, damit Manu sich neben ihn setzten konnte.

"Dann erzähl mal", forderte Manuel ihn auf und legte ihm einen Arm um. 

"Jonas hat mitbekommen, wie ich euch angucke. Und er hat bemerkt, wie du mich anguckst."

"Und jetzt zählt er eins und eins zusammen", folgerte Manuel. 

"Noch nicht ganz. Er denkt, ich wär in dich verliebt, du wüsstest davon aber nichts. Deshalb sollen wir jetzt reden, um das zu klären", schnaubte Mats. 

"Na, dann lass uns doch reden", lächelte Manuel ihn zärtlich an. "Du... ich liebe dich auch." 

Gegen seinen Willen, musste Mats lächeln. "Ich dich auch, du Idiot." Er lehnte sich gegen Manus Schulter und seufzte. "Ich hab Angst, dass Jonas noch mehr bemerkt..." 

"Benni", murmelte Manuel. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir so auffällig sind... mist." 

"Wir haben uns halt wohl gefühlt", sagte Mats leise. "Und Jonas kennt mich in- und auswendig."

"Und was machen wir jetzt? Händchenhaltend hochgehen?" 

"Ohne mit Benni zu reden? Das geht nicht", sagte Mats sofort. 

"Und... wie willst du das mach..." Ohne den Satz zu beenden zog Manu sein Handy aus der Tasche. "So machen wir das." 

Mats runzelte die Stirn. "Du willst Benni anrufen?" 

"Wie willst du sonst mit ihm reden, ohne dass jemand was merkt?" 

Mats nickte. "Stimmt..." 

"Also", nickte Manuel und wählte schnell. Einen Moment später meldete sich Benni, glücklicherweise mit einem neutralen "Hallo?" 

"Benni, wir sind‘s", sagte Manuel. "Wir müssen dir was erzählen, du darfst dir aber nichts anmerken lassen. Vielleicht kannst du dich zum telefonieren zurückziehen?" 

Er hörte, wie sich Benni kurz bei Mats' Eltern entschuldigte und dann das Wohnzimmer verließ. "Wo steckt ihr?" 

"Im Keller", sagte Manu. 

Er hörte eine Türklappen, sowohl im Telefon, als auch direkt, dann kam Benni die Treppe runter. "Was ist passiert?", wollte er besorgt wissen. 

Mats schluckte nervös. "Jonas hat... was mitbekommen", murmelte er und erzählte Benni dann das gleiche, wie zuvor Manu.

Zunächst nickte Benni nur, dann griff er nach Mats' Hand und drückte sie fest. 

"Ich hab echt versucht ihn davon abzubringen, aber Jonas ist... hartnäckig. Und er weiß, wann ich ihm was verschweige..."

"Dann... willst du es ihm sagen?" 

"Ich hab dir versprochen niemandem was zu sagen", sagte Mats kopfschüttelnd. 

"Er macht sich Sorgen, hm?" 

"Ja irgendwie schon. Er will halt, dass es mir gut geht. Und er meint, ich wäre schon viel zu lange allein."

"Dann sag ihm, dass du mit Manu zusammen bist." 

"Und was ist mit dir?"

Benni zögerte. "Ich weiß nicht... So wär es leichter zu akzeptieren, oder?" 

Manuel seufzte. "An dem Punkt waren wir schon mal, als es darum ging, ob wir Mats Eltern einweihen."

"Ja. Und ich versteh nicht, warum ihr es nicht so macht. Jonas wär beruhigt, und alles wär gut." 

"Und du stehst allein da, als fünftes Rad am Wagen", sagte Manu.

"Bin ich nicht, und das wissen wir alle drei." 

"Und wie soll das ablaufen?" fragte Mats. "Ich mein, wir können ja jetzt kaum so tun, als wären wir heute und hier zusammengekommen..."

"Sag Jonas doch die Wahrheit. Dass du das erst mit mir klären musstest. Wird er sicher verstehen." 

"Er wird wissen wollen, warum wir es meinen Eltern nicht sagen." 

"Und warum sagen wir es ihnen nicht?", wollte Benni wissen. 

"Ok, stell dir vor, wir sagen es ihnen", sagte Manu. "Wie geht es dann weiter? Ich kann in Zukunft mit Mats zusammen her kommen. Zu Feiern oder so was. Und du? Wir können dich nicht mitnehmen, weil das irgendwann merkwürdig aussehen würde." 

"Wir können eh nicht zusammen zu Feiern kommen, das würde immer auffallen." 

"Benni hat recht", sagte Mats leise. "Außerdem bleibt uns gar nichts anderes übrig. Jonas wird weiter bohren."

Benni schloss gequält die Augen. 

Mats streckte eine Hand aus und zog Benni näher. "Wir sagen nichts über uns drei. Manu und ich werden zugeben, dass wir zusammen sind, aber dich lassen wir außen vor. Wir müssen nur aufpassen, dass wir uns nicht verraten." 

Mit geschlossenen Augen schmiegte sich Benni an ihn. Jetzt, wo es so weit war, gefiel ihm die Aussicht nicht mehr besonders. Mats und Manuel würden sich anfassen und küssen dürfen - und er konnte froh sein überhaupt dabei sein zu können. 

"Ich find das immer noch nicht gut", murmelte Manu. 

"Hmm", machte Benni zustimmend. 

"Habt ihr nen anderen Vorschlag?" fragte Mats. 

Bevor jemand antworten konnte, hörten sie erneut Schritte auf der Treppe, und noch ehe sie reagieren konnten, stand jemand hinter ihnen. "Ähm...?", machte Jonas irritiert. 

"Ich glaub den brauchen wir nicht mehr", murmelte Manu. 

"Mats?", fragte Jonas nach. 

Mats wär am liebsten in ein Mäuseloch gekrochen - und Benni vermutlich auch. "Mhm?" 

"Mats... hab ich mir geirrt?", fragte Jonas besorgt. "Das... das tut mir so leid. Ich war mir so sicher." 

"Was genau meinst du jetzt?" fragte Mats für einen Moment verwirrt.

"Dass Manu doch nicht... oder habt ihr jetzt doch nicht drüber geredet?" 

"Doch geredet haben wir", murmelte Mats. 

"Und... dann habe ich mich doch getäuscht. Das tut mir leid. Ich... ich hab alles kaputt gemacht, was?" 

Mats grinste schief und ließ langsam die Arme von Bennis Rücken rutschen. Sein Freund bewegte sich nicht und Mats brauchte keinen Blick in sein Gesicht zu werfen, um zu wissen, wie angespannt er im Moment war. "Es... ist alles ein bisschen kompliziert..."

"Kompliziert?", fragte Jonas nach und ließ seinen Blick nun von einem zum anderen wandern.

"Ja, kompliziert", murmelte Mats unglücklich.

Jonas setzte sich hinter ihn auf die Kellertreppenstufen. "Dann erzählt mal." 

Benni schien sich tatsächlich noch mehr zu versteifen und auch Mats sah nicht glücklich aus. "Wollen wir nicht einfach wieder hoch gehen und den restlichen Abend genießen?" schlug er vor.

Noch einmal sah Jonas von einem zum anderen. "Können wir machen, aber seid ihr sicher?" 

"Benni?" fragte Mats.

Noch immer sehr verspannt nickte der. Kaum merklich, aber er nickte. 

Mats strich ihm leicht über die Seiten, dann sah er zu seinem Bruder. "Es ist kompliziert, weil du recht hast. Zum Teil. Ich liebe Manu und er mich. Aber ich liebe auch Benni."

Jonas blinzelte ein, zwei Mal. "Du liebst... beide", stellte er leise fest. 

Mats nickte. "Ja." 

"Und... was sagst du dazu, Manu?", fragte Jonas leise und ziemlich verunsichert. 

"Was soll ich dazu sagen?" fragte Manu. "Ich liebe Mats. Und Benni."

Tatsächlich stand Jonas für einen Moment der Mund offen, und sprachlos sah er die beiden an. Erst, als Mats sich bewegte und ihm ins Gesicht sah, fing er sich wieder. "Und Benni... liebt euch beide?", folgerte er. 

Benni nickte nur leicht. 

"Dann... seid ihr drei zusammen?", stellte Jonas etwas ungläubig fest. 

"Sind wir", sagte Mats leise.

"Ihr drei", murmelte Jonas. "Und... das klappt? Ich meine... so... zusammen?" 

Mats nickte. "Ja, tut es. Ich hab‘s erst selbst nicht geglaubt, aber inzwischen... "

"Ich kann‘s mir nicht vorstellen", gab Jonas zu. "Aber... wenn es bei euch klappt? Wie lange klappts denn schon?" 

"Schon seit ein paar Monaten", sagte Mats und musterte Jonas vorsichtig. "Ist... das ok für dich?"

"Na, du bist halt schwul. Ob du da was mit einem oder fünf Kerlen hast... immerhin sind die beiden Kerle hier wohl ganz in Ordnung. Wobei - wer sich mit dir einlässt…", grinste Jonas. 

Mats sah seinen Bruder überrascht an. "Das... ich hatte am Anfang mehr Probleme damit..."

Einen Moment lang schwieg Jonas. "Ist klar", nickte er dann. "Für dich stand etwas auf dem Spiel. Du hättest eine Menge verlieren können - zwei gute Freunde. Ich steh außen vor - und sich sehe, dass es anscheinend ganz gut klappt." 

"Dein Bruder hat sich am Anfang mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt", grinste Manu schief. "Er war überzeugt, dass man nicht zwei Menschen so lieben kann." 

"Kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen. Also, für mich", gab Jonas zu. "Aber ihr habt ihn dann doch überzeugen können?" 

"Ja, mit ganz fiesen Tricks", erinnerte sich Mats lächelnd. 

"Oh, haben sie dich überfallen und... abgeknutscht?", grinste Jonas. 

"Überfallen ja, und geknutscht wurde auch", nickte Manuel. 

"Klingt... nett", nickte Jonas. "Oder zumindest... überzeugend." 

Mats lächelte erleichtert. Dann sah er zu Benni. "Benni, es ist alles ok. Entspann dich, ja?" bat er sanft. 

Ein leichtes Nicken, und ganz langsam wurde Benni ruhiger.

"Kannst du jetzt verstehen, warum ich nichts sagen wollte?" fragte Mats seinen Bruder.

Jonas nickte, dann quetschte er sich neben ihn auf die Treppenstufe. "Benni? Ist doch in Ordnung. Je länger ich drüber nachdenke, desto... ich weiß nicht, desto besser gefällt mir die Idee. Ihr seid ein tolles Trio."

Benni lächelte immer noch ein wenig gequält. "Ich muss mich nur von... der Überraschung erholen. Wir hatten uns eigentlich entschieden gehabt, niemandem etwas zu erzählen..."

Jonas nickte. "Versteh ich ja. Aber jetzt ist es raus, und jetzt habt ihr auch jemanden, der euch den Rücken freihält. Ähm - willst du nen Bier?"

"Ich glaube wir könnten jetzt alle ein Bier vertragen", sagte Manu.

"Hier unten, oder traut ihr euch wieder hoch?"

"Kein Wort zu Mama und Papa, ja?" sah Mats ihn ernst an.

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber ich weiß jetzt, wen ich alles zu meinem Geburtstag einlade. Und - ich hab mindestens vier mal im Jahr."

Mats lächelte und strubbelte seinem Bruder durch die Haare.

"Also, Benni, ok, wenn wir jetzt hoch gehen?", fragte Jonas.

Benni holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann nickte er.

"Schön. Dann kommt mal hoch, ihr drei Grazien."

"Die kleine Hummel wird frech", schnaubte Manuel und stand auf.

"Bist du etwa keine Grazie?"

Manuel schnaubte erneut und hielt dann Mats und Benni die Hände entgegen, um sie hoch zu ziehen. Sie holten sich beide einen Kuss bei ihm ab und folgten Jonas nach oben.


	66. Schuldgefühle

"Wir wollten euch schon für verschollen erklären", sagte Mats Mutter. "Und das Bier haben sie auch unten vergessen", seufzte sein Vater.

"Ich geh noch mal", grinste Jonas und verschwand wieder.

"Ist alles wieder in Ordnung bei euch?" fragte Mats Mutter und sah die drei an.

"Ja, klar", nickte Mats. "Alles geklärt. Morgen früh fahren wir gleich nach Gelsenkirchen und packen, dann ordern wir nen Transport und gucken, dass wir die Sachen möglichst schnell herkriegen."

"Klingt nach einem guten Plan", nickte Mats Vater. "Dann sind Sie schon komplett eingerichtet, wenn das Training los geht Manuel. Es ist immer schön, wenn man in so einer Situation schon ein zu Hause hat und nicht aus dem Koffer leben muss."

"Sind genug Kollegen, die fast eine ganze Saison im Hotel wohnen, weil sie nicht dazu kommen umzuziehen. Ich bin froh, dass ich schon eine Wohnung gefunden habe - danke, Frau Hummels, für die Hilfe."

"Oh das war doch nichts", sagte sie lachend. "So hatte ich das Vergnügen meinen Sohn mal wieder hier zu haben."

'Der wird jetzt öfter in München sein. Nur nicht bei Ihnen', schoss es Manuel durch den Kopf, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

"So, das Bier", kam zum Glück Jonas in diesem Moment zurück und stellte die Flaschen auf den Tisch.

"Danke", nickte Mats und öffnete die Flaschen.

Die anderen griffen zu und bald hielt jeder eine geöffnete Bierflasche in der Hand.

"Wollen wir uns auf die Terrasse setzen?", schlug Mats' Vater vor.

"Oh ja", sagte Mats sofort. Das vermisste er in Dortmund. Abends auf der Terrasse zu sitzen, ein kühles Bier zu trinken und es sich einfach gut gehen zu lassen.

"Dann raus", forderte sein Vater ihn heraus.

Lächelnd standen sie auf und setzten sich nach draußen. Es war noch nicht ganz dunkel und angenehm warm.  
Sie setzten sie sich auf die gemütlichen Stühle, die noch immer von der Sonne aufgewärmt waren.

Mats hätte sich gern an Manus oder Bennis Schulter gelehnt. Sie angefasst, vielleicht kurz geküsst.  
Er fing einen Blick von Jonas auf, der ihn angrinste. Etwas schief erwiderte Mats das Grinsen. Es war irgendwie seltsam, dass Jonas nun bescheid wusste.

Bisher waren sie immer alleine gewesen, nur sie drei. Es war ein... eine Art geschützter Raum gewesen.  
Niemand machte ihnen Vorschriften oder bewertete, was sie taten. Und jetzt war da plötzlich Jonas. Der zwar im ersten Moment wirklich toll reagiert hatte, aber Mats kannte seinen Bruder. Jonas war neugierig - fast noch schlimmer, als seine Mutter. Und er zog seine Schlüsse, und sprach die auch noch aus.  
Er seufzte leise. Es war jetzt eh nicht mehr ändern, also mussten sie damit leben.

Er brauchte noch einen Moment, bis er sich wieder am allgemeinen Gespräch beteiligen konnte. Sie blieben noch lange so sitzen und unterhielten sich. Nur Benni blieb die meiste Zeit ziemlich still. Er hatte ganz offenbar immer noch an der Sache mit Jonas zu knabbern.

Irgendwann stand Jonas auf und ging mit ihm weiter in den Garten, danach schien er sich ein wenig besser zu fühlen.

"Wir müssen auch langsam ins Bett", sagte Mats schließlich. "Unser Flug geht morgen ganz früh."

"Dann ab in die Heia", grinste Jonas sie alle drei an.

Mats sah ihn warnend an.

"Wer will als erster ins Bad? Ich warte gern, ihr müsst früher raus."

"Ich gehe", sagte Manu. "Ich will danach noch kurz bei meiner Mutter anrufen."

Mats und Benni nickten. "Wir gehen auch schon mal hoch."

"Wann müsst ihr morgen los?" fragte Mats Mutter.

"Der Flieger geht um neun. Um acht da sein, also um sieben losfahren."

"Dann kümmer ich mich darum, dass ihr vorher noch Frühstück bekommt. Und keine Widerrede!"

"Das ist lieb, danke", lächelte Mats sie an.

Seine Mutter erwiderte das Lächeln. "Gute Nacht ihr drei, schlaft gut."

"Euch auch ne gute Nacht", wünschte Mats und ging mit Benni in sein altes Kinderzimmer. Er schloss die Tür und zog praktisch sofort Benni in seine Arme. "Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er. "Ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass Jonas uns erwischt."

"Ich weiß", murmelte Benni. "Hat er mir auch noch mal gesagt. Und... er ist ja eigentlich echt in Ordnung."

"Er ist mein Bruder und wir hatten eigentlich noch nie Geheimnisse", sagte Mats. "Ich wusste... ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich sagen sollte."

"Ist ja ok..."

"Du klingst aber nicht so..."

"Nein", gab Benni zu. "Ich hab... du weißt ja, dass kaum jemand von mir weiß. Und dann weiß er noch von uns drein."

Mats schluckte. Also hatte Benni wirklich ein Problem damit. Ohne noch etwas zu sagen löste sich Benn aus Mats Armen und stellte sich ans Fenster, wo er in den dunklen Garten sah.

"Jonas wird nichts verraten", murmelte Mats hilflos.

"Ich weiß. Ja, weiß ich. Aber... es ist einfach komisch, dass er von uns weiß. Dass er weiß, dass wir zusammen im Bett schlafen. Dass er erwartet, dass wir heute Nacht..."

"Glaubst du mein Bruder sitzt an der Wand und lauscht? Das ist Blödsinn Benni."

"Nein, aber er hat ja Phantasie."

"Ja und?"

"Es ist mir einfach unangenehm."

"Was ist dir denn unangenehm? Wir werden nur schlafen, wie gestern. Es kann dir doch egal sein, was Jonas sich vorstellt."

"Ja", seufzte Benni. Bevor er mehr sagen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Manuel kam herein.

"Alles ok bei euch?" fragte er, als er die angespannte Stimmung spürte.

"Ich geh ins Bad", murmelte Benni und verschwand.

Mats sah ihm nach und setzte sich dann seufzend auf die Bettkante. "Ich hab‘s versaut Manu."

"Was denn?", fragte Manuel leise.

"Benni ist sauer", sagte Mats. "Es ist ihm unangenehm, dass Jonas bescheid weiß und er gibt mir die Schuld."

"Ich red mit ihm", versprach Manuel. "Wenn du im Bad bist."

"Vielleicht sollte ich heute Nacht bei Jonas im Zimmer pennen", murmelte Mats.

"Nein, lass das. Ist doch Unsinn."

"Das ist kein Unsinn Manu."

"Lass mich erstmal mit unserem Schatz reden. Er ist doch sonst nicht so... immerhin war er schnell zu überzeugen, was uns drei angeht."

"Das hier ist aber was anderes", sagte Mats kopfschüttelnd.

"Ich red mit ihm", versprach Manu noch einmal.

"Warum waren wir nur so unvorsichtig Manu?"

"Waren wir nicht. Wir haben uns wohl gefühlt, aber unvorsichtig waren wir nicht."

Mats grinste schief. So was ähnliches hatte er vorhin zu Manu gesagt. "Ich weiß. Aber Benni sieht das nicht so."

Mit wenigen Schritten war Manuel bei ihm und zog ihn fest an sich. "Wird alles gut."

Mats schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich einfach nur an Manuel.

"Wird alles gut", wiederholte Manu.

Sie blieben so stehen, bis die Tür auf ging und Benni ins Zimmer kam. Sofort löste sich Mats von Manu, als würden sie etwas verbotenes tun. "Ich... bin im Bad", nuschelte er und verschwand schnell.

Benni sah ihm nach, dann setzte er sich auf die Bettkante. Manu setzte sich neben ihn und griff nach seiner Hand.

"Ich weiß, es ist lächerlich", murmelte Benni.

"Es ist nicht lächerlich. Aber er ist immerhin Mats Bruder und nicht irgendwer."

"Zumindest albern..."

"Mats wollte das nicht, das weißt du oder?"

"Ja, klar. Weiß ich. Ist aber trotzdem passiert. Ich mach ihm ja keinen Vorwurf... aber es ist trotzdem... doof."

"Mats hat aber das Gefühl, dass du ihm Vorwürfe machst", deutete Manuel vorsichtig an.

Sofort schüttelte Benni den Kopf. "Quatsch. Irgendwie... irgendwie ärgere ich mich eher über die ganze Situation. Und über mich."

"Er will sogar bei Jonas schlafen, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass du sauer auf ihn bist und ihm die Schuld an allem gibst."

"Nein, dass ist doch Unsinn."

"Dann sag ihm das, ja?"

"Ja, klar. Wenn er - oder ist er schon rübergegangen zu Jonas?"

"Ich denke er wird noch im Bad sein", sagte Manu.

Benni nickte. "Dann... wollen wir uns schon fertig machen?"

"Gute Idee", lächelte Manu und gab Benni einen sanften Kuss.

Für einen Moment lehnte sich Benni an ihn, dann zog er sich aus. Manu und er waren fast fertig, als Mats zurück kam.

Fragend sah Mats von einem zum anderen.

Benni trat zu ihm und sah ihn an. "Ich will nicht, dass du bei Jonas schläfst."

Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, dann lächelte Mats ihn an und küsste ihn kurz.

Manuel seufzte erleichtert. "Kommt her ihr beiden. Ich bin hundemüde und das war eindeutig zu viel Drama für einen Abend."

Mats nickte leicht und zog sich jetzt ebenfalls schnell aus. Dann kuschelten sie sich wie gestern auf dem Sofa zusammen.  
Dieses Mal lag Benni in der Mitte, und sowohl Manuel als auch Mats drängten sich an ihn. Mats hatte immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, auch wenn Benni ihm offensichtlich verziehen hatte.  
Er hätte es Jonas nicht andeuten sollen, denn irgendwie musste er sich ja verquatscht haben.

"Mats hör auf dir den Kopf zu zerbrechen", murmelte Manu.

"Ich hab doch irgendwo was falsches gesagt", überlegte Mats nun hörbar.

"Wenn überhaupt sind wir beide Schuld", sagte Manuel. "Weil wir unsere Blicke nicht unter Kontrolle hatten."

"Ich hätte Jonas überzeugen müssen."

"Hätte, könnte, wäre... das bringt alles nichts Mats. Er weiß es und ich finde er hat ganz großartig reagiert."

Mats nickte leicht, dann sah er vielsagend zu Benni.

"Ich werd schon irgendwie damit klar kommen", sagte Benni.

"Es tut mir so leid", erklärte Mats erneut.

"Ich weiß Mats", sagte Benni und strich ihm über den Arm.

"Und trotzdem... ich hätte das doch vorher merken müssen, dass er was mitkriegt."

"Wie denn? Deine Eltern haben doch auch nichts gemerkt."

"Aber Jonas hat was gemerkt."

"Ja und daran können wir nichts mehr ändern", wiederholte Manuel.

"Ich muss es nächstes Mal anders machen. Besser. Ich weiß nur nicht, wo."

"Weißt du was du jetzt machen musst? Schlafen. Wir müssen morgen früh raus und haben nen Tag voller Kistenpacken und schleppen vor uns."

"Hmm", knurrte Mats nur.

"Und du auch Benni", sagte Manu.

"Wenn ihr leise seid, kann ich auch pennen", schnaubte Benni.

Manu grinste und drückte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken.

Auch Mats küsste ihn kurz, dann versuchte er zu schlafen. Aber das war leichter gesagt, als getan. Er hörte, wie Manus und Bennis Atmung immer ruhiger wurde, bis sie fest schliefen, aber er selbst kam nicht zur Ruhe.

Immer wieder geisterten die Bilder des Tages durch seinen Kopf. Des Abends, eher. Benni und Manu, die ihn immer wieder so verliebt ansahen. Und dann Jonas. Und Benni, so müde und fertig auf der Treppe.

Er könnte sich in den Arsch beißen, dass sie nicht vorsichtiger gewesen waren. Aber das hier war sein zu Hause. Hier hatte er sich noch nie verstellen müssen.

Irgendwann, nachdem er sich zum wiederholten Male umgedreht hatte und dabei Benni mehrfach fast aufgeweckt hatte, schlief er endlich ein.

Aber es war kein erholsamer Schlaf und so wachte er schließlich wieder eine ganze Zeit vor dem Weckerklingeln auf.


	67. Cool!

Zu Hause wäre er jetzt schon aufgestanden, aber er hatte keine Lust seinen Eltern zu erklären, warum er schon so früh wach war. Also blieb er still liegen und lauschte den Atemzügen seiner beiden Freunde.

Sie beruhigten ihn, die regelmäßigen Geräusche, die ihm zeigten, dass sie da waren. Deswegen fiel es ihm inzwischen immer schwerer alleine zu schlafen.

Unwillkürlich musste er daran denken, dass in ein paar Tagen Manus Atemgeräusch fehlen würde. Bis auf die Zeiten, in denen sie im Hotel waren, hatten sie die letzten Monate zusammen gewohnt, zusammen gelebt, und er hatte sich an beide - Benni und Manuel - gewöhnt.

Dabei konnte er sich noch glücklich schätzen. Er hätte Benni weiterhin bei sich. Manu würde hier allein in München sein. Allein in seinem neuen Bett schlafen müssen.

Und wie oft würde er sie sehen können? Bei einer Fahrzeit von fünf Stunden?

Manuel sagte immer, dass sie es schaffen würden. Das sie halt alles genau planen mussten. Spielpläne wälzen und wann immer es ging irgendwo treffen. Und so gut wie möglich spielen, damit Löw sie immer zur Nationalmannschaft einlud.

Außerdem wäre es kürzer, wenn sie sich irgendwo auf dem Weg treffen würden. Dann wären es für jeden nur zweieinhalb Stunden. Als ob das öfter möglich wäre.

Neben ihm regte sich Benni und kuschelte sich, ohne aufzuwachen, enger an ihn.

"Ach Benni", wisperte Mats und atmete seinen Geruch ein. Gemütlich nach Schlaf und Wärme.

"Du bist ja schon wach", hörte er plötzlich Manus leise Stimme.

"Hmm - kann nicht mehr schlafen. Und du?"

"Ich auch nicht", gestand Manu.

"Warum?"

"Noch vier Tage", sagte Manu leise. "Dann müsst ihr zurück und... es wird so komisch werden ohne euch."

Mats tastete mit einer Hand über Bennis Körper und griff nach Manus Fingern. "Ich will dich auch nicht alleine hier lassen."

Manu lächelte und schob seine Finger zwischen Mats. "Ich frag mich... ob ich mich wirklich richtig entschieden hab."

"Wenns nicht geht, kommst du zurück", murmelte Mats.

"So einfach ist das nicht. Ich hab nen Vertrag unterschrieben und ich glaube nicht, dass Schalke sich so einfach die Ablösesumme leisten kann."

"Hast du eine drin?"

"Keine festgeschriebene", schüttelte Manu den Kopf.

Mats nickte leicht. "Dann... müssen wir hoffen, dass wir es so schaffen. Oder dass sie jemanden finden, der noch besser ist als du. Was verdammt schwer wird."

"Ich will hier nicht scheitern", murmelte Manu.

"Dann... werden wir es halt so schaffen."

"Ja... weißt du, irgendwie bin ich froh, dass Jonas jetzt bescheid weiß."

Mats nickte leicht. "Bist nicht so alleine. Und Unterhaching ist nicht weit."

"Ja genau. Jonas ist ein feiner Kerl, er erinnert mich in vielen Punkten an dich."

"Solange du ihn nicht in dein einsames Bett lockst", grinste Mats.

"Er ist dir ähnlich, aber er ist nicht du", lachte Manu leise.

"Dann ist ja gut."

"Aber ich hab halt jemanden, dem ich nichts vormachen muss. Und das ist... beruhigend."

"Ja, jemand, der weiß, wies dir geht."

"Benni wird auch damit klar kommen", sagte Manu.

"Tut mir trotzdem leid."

"Es war nicht deine Schuld."

"Ist doch egal", murmelte Benni und zog die Decke hoch.

Sowohl Mats, als auch Manu sahen Benni erstaunt an. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Benni aufgewacht war. "Sorry, wir haben dich geweckt", flüsterte Mats.

"Hmm", machte Benni müde.

Mats beugte sich vor und drückte einen Kuss auf Bennis Wange. "Schlaff weiter."

Benni reagierte nicht mehr, und einen Moment später schlief er wohl wieder.

"Wir sollten auch noch mal versuchen zu schlafen", wisperte Manuel.

"Dann... träum schön", wünschte Mats.

"Du auch", flüsterte Manu zurück, dann schloss er die Augen.

"Hmm", machte Mats und versuchte zu schlafen.

Wirklich schlafen konnte er immer noch nicht. Er döste eher, bis aus dem Nebenzimmer Geräusche anzeigten, dass Jonas aufgestanden war.

Inzwischen hatte er das Gefühl wirklich nicht mehr liegen zu können und stand ebenfalls auf. Ganz vorsichtig schnappte er sich seine Sachen und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer.

Auf dem Flur begegnete er Jonas, der ihn etwas irritiert ansah. "Hm? Sofa zu schmal?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Schlecht geschlafen."

"Wegen mir?"

"Schon irgendwie", gab Mats zu.

"Tut mir leid."

"Ist nicht deine Schuld", lächelte Mats schief.

"Deine ebenso wenig."

"Doch, weil ich unvorsichtig gewesen bin und deshalb mein Versprechen Benni gegenüber gebrochen habe."

"Und ich, weil ich nachgebohrt habe. Also, magst du dich fertig machen, dann gehen wir auf die Terrasse?"

"Gute Idee", nickte Mats und steuerte das Bad an.

Er hörte, wie Jonas die Treppe herunterstieg. Als er wenig später nach draußen trat, saß sein Bruder schon auf einem der Liegestühle und hielt zwei dampfende Kaffeebecher in den Händen.

"Danke", sagte Mats und setzte sich auf den zweiten Liegestuhl.

"Und? Wann fliegen wir?", grinste Jonas.

"Wir? Du willst immer noch mit kommen?"

"Jetzt hast du ja keinen Grund mehr mich hier zu lassen, oder?"

Mats zögerte, dann nickte er. Vielleicht war es ja gar nicht schlecht, wenn Jonas mit kam. Dann konnte sich Benni an ihn gewöhnen. Außerdem konnten sie die Hilfe beim Packen und der Koordinierung der Möbelpacker gebrauchen.

"Ok", sagte Mats. "Komm mit."

Jonas strahlte ihn an.

"Aber du benimmst dich und bist nett. Vor allem zu Benni."

"Mats... natürlich bin ich nett zu deinem Schatz."

Mats lachte leise. "Du hast manchmal ne komische Art nett zu sein mein Lieber."

"Aber Benni kennt mich."

"Er muss sich trotzdem erst daran gewöhnen, dass du jetzt bescheid weißt."

"Ja, das ist mir schon klar, Schlaumeier. Aber er kennt mich. Vielleicht reden wir auch noch mal drüber, wenn er will."

Mats nickte. "Vielleicht mache ich mir ja echt zu viele Gedanken."

Jonas hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

"Ist halt gleich doppelt brisant. Erstmal sind wir Fußballer einfach nicht schwul, und dann auch noch polygam - das geht gleich noch mal nicht", erklärte Mats

"Schon klar", nickte Jonas. "Aber ich bin kein Reporter oder so, sondern dein Bruder. Und wenn die beiden dich glücklich machen, dann... dann ist das cool."

Unwillkürlich musste Mats lächeln. "Cool, meinst du?"

Jonas grinste. "Du weißt schon, was ich meine."

Mats nickte. "Find ich aber... cool."

"Willst dus irgendwann auch Mama und Papa sagen?"

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Würd ich ja, aber Benni kann sich das nicht vorstellen. Deswegen lassen wir das noch."

"Was hast denn Benni für ein Problem? Ich mein, du und Manu ihr geht so locker damit um, aber Benni..."

"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Es weiß kaum jemand überhaupt, dass er schwul ist."

"Das wird aber auch nicht besser, wenn er nie jemandem von sich erzählt."

"Sagst du ihm das?", schnaubte Mats.

"Kann ich machen", sagte Jonas nur.

Mats sah ihn einen Moment lang ernst an. "Vielleicht kann das echt helfen."

"Ich versuchs mal", versprach Jonas.

"Aber in Ruhe, ja?"

"Nee, ich dachte ich geh jetzt hoch und weck ihn", sagte Jonas spöttisch.

"Pass auf, vielleicht sind Manu und er schon wach - und wollen keine Zuschauer."

Jonas öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber sofort wieder.

Mats grinste breit. "Was denn?"

"Arsch", knurrte Jonas. "Die Bilder werd ich doch nie wieder los."

"Wie jetzt - schon das Bild von den beiden ist so schlimm? Was ist dann, wenn wir drei...?"

"Mats, ich muss wirklich nicht alles wissen!" sagte Jonas schnell.

Mats lachte. "Ok, ist schon in Ordnung."

"Zu gütig", murmelte Jonas.

"Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Mats und sah in seinen leeren Becher.

"Frühstück?" schlug Jonas vor. "Die anderen müssen ja auch bald aufstehen."

"Gute Idee. Und wenn du wirklich mit willst, dann sollten wir gucken, ob wir noch nen Flug kriegen."

"Ich will mit", sagte Jonas.

"Ok - fängst du mal mit dem Frühstück an, und ich guck mal nach deinem Flug."

Jonas nickte zustimmend und stand auf.

"Bis gleich", stand Mats ebenfalls auf und schlich sich in sein Zimmer um den Laptop rauszuholen.

Benni und Manuel schliefen tatsächlich immer noch und einen Moment hielt Mats inne, um die beiden einfach nur anzusehen.

Benni hatte sich eng an Manuel gekuschelt, während Manus Arm um seinen Körper lag.  
Für einen Moment war Mats versucht, sich einfach wieder zu ihnen zu legen. Sich an Bennis Rücken zu schmiegen und die Wärme der beiden zu genießen.

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. Er sollten den Flug heraussuchen und nicht die beiden stören. Außerdem mussten die beiden sowieso bald aufstehen, da würde es sich kaum lohnen.

Er lächelte noch immer leicht, als er das Zimmer wieder verließ. Mit dem Laptop unter dem Arm ging er nach unten in die Küche, wo Jonas beim Tisch decken war.  
Er setzte sich gleich an den Tisch und schaltete den Laptop an. Nach kurzem Suchen fand er die Seite, auf der er schon die drei anderen Flüge gebucht hatte.

"Hast Glück", teilte er seinem Bruder mit und buchte einen der noch freien Sitzplätze.

"Klasse", freute sich Jonas sichtlich. "Ich werd dafür auch ordentlich mit anpacken."

"Oh ja", grinste Mats.

"Willst du deine beiden Jungs mal wecken?"

"Mach ich", lächelte Mats.

"Sag ihnen, Kaffee ist fertig."

"Zu Befehl!" lachte Mats und verließ die Küche.


	68. Umzug in Königsblau

Er lief die Treppe hoch und betrat das Zimmer erneut. Noch immer lagen Manu und Benni eng aneinandergekuschelt, und es widerstrebte Mats die beiden zu wecken.

Ganz vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Kante und streckte eine Hand aus. Er begann Benni ganz leicht über den Rücken zu streicheln.

"Benni, aufwachen", wisperte er dabei.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann bewegte sich Benni leicht.

Mats lächelte. "Guten Morgen Benni."

"Hmm... morgen." Es dauerte einen Moment, dann setzte er sich auf. "Wir müssen los, hm?"

"Ja. Jonas hat unten schon das Frühstück fertig."

"Und... was ist mit ihm?"

"Was soll mit ihm sein? Er kocht großartigen Kaffee, also steht einem guten Frühstück nichts im Weg."

"Ihr… habt doch sicher über gestern geredet. Und über den Angsthasen Benni."

Mats hob eine Hand und legte sie auf Bennis Wange. "Du bist kein Angsthase."

"Nein, ist klar. Hab nur Schiss deinem Bruder von uns zu erzählen."

"Benni bitte. Manu und ich verstehen deine Ängste. Und niemand macht dir deswegen einen Vorwurf."

"Wär ich mutiger, dann wär alles einfacher für euch."

"Benni du bist doch mutig. Weißt du noch, was ich für Probleme damit hatte, mich überhaupt auf euch beide einzulassen?" fragte Mats.

"Dann hast du jetzt wohl meinen Mut... und ich deine Feigheit."

"Wir haben alle mal mutige Tage und weniger mutige Tage", mischte sich Manu gähnend in ihr Gespräch ein.

"Morgen, du Schlafmütze", lächelte Mats ihn an.

Manuel gähnte erneut und setzte sich auf. Dabei rutschte er näher zu Benni und umarmte ihn von hinten. "Morgen ihr beiden."

"Gut geschlafen?", fragte Mats.

"Geht so", gab Manu zu.

"Ihr müsst ja auch nicht mitten in der Nacht diskutieren", murmelte Benni mit einem Grinsen.

"Es war nicht mitten in der Nacht", lachte Manu.

"Hatte schon geschlafen, also war‘s mitten in der Nacht.“

"Tut uns leid", sagte Mats und beugte sich vor, bis er Benni einen zärtlichen Kuss geben konnte.

"Ist kein Problem. Aber... warum konntest du nicht schlafen?"

"Mir ging so viel durch den Kopf", sagte Mats.

Benni nickte. "Mach dir keinen Gedanken um Jonas... du kannst nichts dafür. "

"Doch irgendwie schon", sagte Mats.

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werds überleben, also mach dir da keinen Kopf."

"Gut, da wir das geklärt haben... hattest du nicht was von Kaffee gesagt?" fragte Manuel Mats.

"Ja, mein Bruder hat sogar schon Frühstück gemacht."

"Freiwillig?"

"Ja, während ich seinen Flug gebucht habe."

"Seinen Flug?" hakte Benni nach.

"Er wollte doch mitkommen - das ist doch ok?"

"oh... ja klar", sagte Benni schnell.

"Nicht ok?"

"Doch klar... ich mein, wir können Hilfe gebrauchen."

"Was hast du? Nur, weil Jonas von uns weiß?"

"Ich muss mich halt noch an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass dein Bruder von uns weiß."

"Aber dann ist es doch gut, wenn er mitkommt."

"Dann kannst du dich daran gewöhnen", nickte auch Manuel zustimmend.

"Hmm... ok", nickte Benni unsicher.

"Jonas wird dich nicht fressen. Er... findet es cool, hat er gesagt."

"Cool?!", fragte Benni mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue.

"Seine Worte", grinste Mats.

"Dein Bruder spinnt.

Mats lachte auf. "Ich weiß."

"Und mit dem hältst du es schon seit... über zwanzig Jahren aus?"

Mats seufzte theatralisch. "Man kann sich seine Familie halt nicht aussuchen."

"Du armer", lachte Manuel und beugte sich nach vorne, drückte Benni dabei in eine etwas unbequeme Haltung und küsste Mats.

"Ihr zerquetscht mich", protestierte Benni.

"Sorry", grinste Manuel, richtete sich wieder auf und küsste Bennis Nacken. "Wieder gut?"

"Mhm", machte Benni . "Da links tut auch noch ne Stell weh."

Manuel lachte leise und küsste ihn weiter links.

"Noch weiter links", grinste Benni.

Langsam küsste sich Manuel weiter nach links.

"Mats, willst du Manu nicht helfen?" fragte Benni mit funkelnden Augen und einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Mats lachte leise. "Ja, sollte ich." Er beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Hals direkt unter dem Kinn, dann zog er sich wieder zurück. "Du, wir sollten aufstehen."

"Ja, der Kaffee ruft", murmelte Manuel und löste sich ebenfalls von Benni.

"Also steht auf. Ich sollte euch eigentlich auch nur wecken."

"Hast du gut gemacht", lachte Manuel.

Mats grinste und stand auf.

"Beeilung, sonst wird der Kaffee kalt", sagte er, als er zur Tür ging.

Er ging wieder runter zu Jonas in die Küche. Ihre Mutter war inzwischen ebenfalls aufgestanden und freute sich, sich an den gedeckten Tisch setzen zu können.

"Benni und Manu kommen auch gleich", sagte Mats und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch. "Hat Jonas dir schon gesagt, dass er mit nach Gelsenkirchen kommt?"

"Ja, und du hast auch schon gebucht. Und zack, ist‘s hier wieder ruhig im Haus."

"Ist ja nicht für lange", sagte Jonas.

"Wann kommt ihr zurück? Morgen?"

"Mal gucken, wie wir das alles schaffen", sagte Mats. "Aber spätestens morgen wollen wir wieder hier sein."

"Lasst euch Zeit, es bringt nichts, wenn ihr hetzt."

Mats nickte nur stumm. Zeit war etwas, das sie leider nicht hatten. Die Trennung kam unaufhaltbar näher.

"Hier Kaffee", sagte Jonas und stellte einen Becher vor Mats ab.

"Danke", lächelte Mats und nippte an dem heißen Getränk.

Wenig später gesellten sich Manu und Benni zu ihnen. Das Frühstück geriet dann etwas hektisch, aber dennoch so nett, dass sie ziemlich knapp aufbrachen.

Mit Jonas Wagen fuhren sie zum Flughafen. Der Flug ging pünktlich, und ebenso pünktlich kamen sie dann auch an.  
Manuels Bruder Marcel holte sie mit einem gemieteten Kleintransporter ab und fuhr sie zu Manus Wohnung.

"Gleich das Großaufgebot, falls die Wohnung euch anfällt?"

"Klar", grinste Manu. "Wohnungen sollen ja gefährlich sein, wenn man allein zum ausräumen kommt."

"Also - Aufteilung? Schlafzimmer, Wohnzimmer, Gästezimmer, Küche, Abstellraum und Bad - wir sind fünf, das passt doch", plante Marcel.

"Also eigentlich dachte ich eher, dass ihr die Arbeit macht und ich... die Koordination", meinte Manu.

"Ah, der Herr will sich drücken und andere arbeiten lassen? Habt ihr wenigstens schon ein Umzugsunternehmen?"

"Ups", sagte Manuel. "Ich wusste doch, das ich irgendwas vergessen hab."

"Verdammt - wir müssen das unbedingt machen. Und heute kriegen wir bestimmt nichts mehr!"

"Das mit der Koordination musst du aber noch üben Manu", kommentierte Mats trocken.

"Mecker nicht, hilf mir. Irgendwo hab ich noch die Gelben Seiten - wir müssen rumtelefonieren."

Jonas lachte und sah Marcel. "Dein Bruder ist ja noch verpeilter als meiner."

"Verpeilt?", protestierte Mats, griff dann aber gleich nach seinem Handy und begann zu telefonieren. "Ihr packt schon mal zusammen."

"Jetzt muss ich schon erleben, wie ein Dortmunder in ner Schalker Wohnung das Kommando übernimmt", seufzte Marcel.

"Ja, es geht alles den Bach hinunter", seufzte Benni.

Jonas verdrehte die Augen und sah Manuel an. "Wo hast du denn die Umzugskartons?"

"Umzugs... ein paar sind im Keller."

"Ein paar?" fragte Benni.

"Die andern muss das Umzugsunternehmen halt mitbringen."

"Mats, hast du gehört?"

"Ja-ha, ich weiß... Ja, Frau Meiser, ich weiß, Sie haben viel zu tun. Könnte es nicht trotzdem heute klappen? Die Bezahlung wäre kein Problem."

"Ich hol dann mal die Kartons aus dem Keller", sagte Marcel.

"Und ich guck mal ins Schlafzimmer", beschloss Benni.

"Ich kann ja schon mal in der Küche anfangen", sagte Jonas.

So teilten sie sich auf und sortierten, ordneten und packten wenig später, als Marcel aus dem Keller kam, auch in die Kartons ein.

Mats hatte irgendwie das Wunder zustande gebracht und tatsächlich eine Umzugsfirma gefunden, die gegen Mittag bei ihnen aufschlagen würde.

Um bis dahin zu packen, fuhr Benni zwischendurch zu einem Baumarkt und besorgte einen weiteren Stapel Umzugskartons.

Gegen Mittag kam dann auch Manuels Mutter dazu - mit einem großen Topf Chili. "Harte Arbeit macht schließlich hungrig", sagte sie.

"Danke, du bist die Beste", lächelte Manuel sie an.

"Mhm, erinner dich nur ganz oft daran und komm mich besuchen, wenn du Zeit hast."

"Klar. Oder ich bestell dich zu mir."

Manus Mutter lachte. "Dann sag mal deinen Freunden bescheid, das sie Pause machen sollen. Das Chili ist noch schön heiß."

"Jungs!", brüllte Manuel durch die Wohnung, "Essen!"

"Wie gut das du so laut bist", grinste seine Mutter und begann das Chili in Schälchen zu füllen.

"Du, mit leisem Flüstern komm ich im Tor nicht weit."

"Versuchs doch mal", schlug Mats vor. "Deine Gegner werdens bestimmt toll finden."

"Ja, ist klar, und am liebsten beim Spiel gegen euch."

Mats nickte grinsend.

"Ich glaub, das lass ich."

"Na gut. Dann gewinnen wir halt auf die ganz altmodische Art und weise."

"Das will ich sehen", lachte Manuel.

"Wirst du mein Lieber. Dann werden wir dir zeigen, warum wir auch nächste Saison wieder Meister werden und die Bayern... irgendwo dahinter stehen."

"Viel Glück", lachte Manu.

"Ok, also wird Schalke Meister", schaltete sich Benni ein. "Ist ja ganz klar, wenn sich Bayern und Dortmund hier streiten, dann freut sich der Königsblaue dritte."

Jonas und Marcel lachten laut auf.

"Schlümpfe holen keinen Titel", sagte Mats und nahm sich ein Schälchen mit Chili. "Die gehen Schlumpfbeeren pflücken und singen im Wald."

"Und Bienen schwirren durch die Gegend und sammeln Honig. Tut also nächste Saison mal wieder eure Arbeit!"

"Das ist sehr lecker Frau Neuer", sagte Mats mit einem charmanten Lächeln zu Manus Mutter.

Die lachte leise. "Und es fehlt kein Honig? Und keine Schlumpfbeeren?"

Benni grinste und griff sich nun ebenfalls eine Schüssel.

"Hm - ne, schlumpft auch ohne Beeren", grinste er.

"Klar tut sie das", sagte Manuel. "Ist ja auch von meiner Mutter."

"Und besser als Mama kocht niemand", betonte Marcel.

Jonas schnaubte. "Eure Mutter kocht gut, aber meine Mutter tut das auch."

"Kommt, streitet euch nicht", schlichtete Benni. "Ist doch allgemein bekannt, dass eure Mütter beide toll kochen - und meine nicht erreichen!"

"Essen Jungs, nicht reden", lachte Manus Mutter nur. "Sonst wird alles kalt."

Die Jungs nickten und aßen hungrig das wirklich gute Chili.

Sie waren grade fertig, als es an der Tür klingelte und die Leute vom Umzugsunternehmen kamen. Mit der Hilfe der Profis schafften sie es schnell die Wohnung leer zu räumen. Sie übergaben ihnen den Schlüssel zur neuen Wohnung, in die sie am nächsten Tag fahren würden.

"Und wo pennst du heute Nacht?" fragte Marcel seinen Bruder.

"Bei Benni, hatten wir geplant."

"Ja, das ist kein Problem", sagte Benni schnell.

"Du könntest auch mal wieder zu Hause schlafen", meinte Marcel.

Manuel biss sich auf die Lippe. Das hatte er befürchtet. Und wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er das kaum ausschlagen.

"Wir haben eine Art kleiner... Abschiedsparty geplant", versuchte Mats zu retten, was zu retten war.

"Die könnt ihr dann doch auch in München feiern, wenn ihr morgen hin fahrt."

"Na, den Abschied in München zu feiern... da wäre ich zwar sehr für", lachte Benni. "Aber das wird Manu jetzt noch nicht machen wollen."

"Manu?" fragte Marcel seinen Bruder.

Der zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern. "Ich komm euch ja besuchen..."

"Mama würde den Abend aber bestimmt genießen..."

"Das... das holen wir nach, ja?"

Marcel seufzte. "Na gut. Aber dann musst du uns bald nach München einladen, ja?"

"Ja, klar. Ich hab extra Gästezimmer für euch."

"Schön", lächelte Marcel.

Erleichtert nickte Manuel. Das Problem hatte er wohl abgewendet, und jetzt konnte er den Abend in Ruhe mit Mats und Benni verbringen. Und Jonas, vermutlich.

"Wann fahrt ihr morgen?" fragte Marcel.

"Im Laufe des Vormittags. Wir müssen den LKW ja nicht überholen, und die Jungs können auch ohne uns anfangen."

"Dann kommt ihr zum Frühstück", sagte Marcel in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

"Ok", nickte Manuel. "Das machen wir."


	69. Total geschafft

Mit dem erneuten Versprechen, am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück zu Manuels und Marcels Mutter zu fahren, trennten sie sich schließlich, und mit Jonas fuhren sie von Manus alter Wohnung zu Bennis. "Oder willst du lieber bei mir pennen?", bot Mats an. "Mein Bett ist auch... gemütlich." 

"Ihr wollt doch nur sturmfrei haben", grinste Jonas.

"Wir wollen dich vor bösen Bildern schützen", lachte Mats. "Hast dich doch heute morgen schon beschwert." 

"Gutes Argument", nickte Jonas. "Dann schieb mal deinen Schlüssel rüber." 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort warf Mats ihm sein Schlüsselbund zu. "Schlaf gut - und randalier nicht. Und keine Partys!" 

"Doch, ich lad mir jetzt mindestens ein dutzend toller Frauen ein", grinste Jonas ihn frech an. 

"Hm - das Bett ist ja breit genug..." 

"Siehste", lachte Jonas. 

"Dann - viel Spaß", grinste Benni. 

"Gut, dann müsst ihr mir noch sagen, wo ich die Mädels her bekomme", sagte Jonas.

"Du könntest in der Bornstraße gucken", schlug Mats mit einem Grinsen den örtlichen Straßenstrich vor. 

Manuel und Benni konnten sich nur mit Mühe ein Lachen verkneifen.

"Born...", überlegte Jonas, dann sah er Mats empört an. "Boah, du meinst, ich krieg sonst keine ab?" 

"So was würde ich niemals behaupten!" sagte Mats.

"Und warum soll ich dann da meine... Mädels aufreißen? Gibt doch bessere Stellen. Wobei - damit kennt ihr drei euch ja nicht aus." 

"Eben", sagte Manu. "Ich könnte dir ein paar Clubs empfehlen, aber da würdest du nicht wirklich auf Mädels treffen. Jedenfalls auf keine Mädels, die sich für dich interessieren würden."

Jonas lachte auf. "Nee, auf Kampflesben hab ich auch keine Lust!" 

"Dann wirst du wohl allein im Bett schlafen müssen." 

"Gibt‘s hier nur schwule Clubs? Kein Wunder, dass du so geworden bist. Wärste mal in München geblieben!", lachte Jonas. 

"Es gibt auch andere Clubs, aber ich weiß nicht, wie heiß die Mädels da sind. Da müsstest du dich mal mit Neven kurzschließen", grinste Mats.

"Neven hat nen komischen Frauengeschmack - ich glaub, ich bleib dann doch beim Fernseher. Und bei deiner Wii." 

"Ähm... meine Wii steht bei Benni..."

"Kann ich sie mitnehmen?" 

"Klar", sagte Benni. "Wir spielen heute ja eh nicht damit."

"Ihr spielt was anderes, was?", grinste Jonas. 

"Könnte sein", lachte Manuel. 

"Ok, dann krieg ich sie. Und pack mal ordentliche Spiele ein!" 

"Ja, du Nervensäge", sagte Mats.

"Mögen die Herren jetzt aussteigen?", fragte Manuel, der gefahren war. "Und wie willst du nach Dortmund kommen?" 

"Ich nehm dein Auto und hol euch morgen früh ab", sagte Jonas. 

Manuel nickte. "Ok, und dann fahren wir zusammen zu meinen Eltern." 

"Guter Plan", sagte Benni. "Also auf Jungs."

Gemeinsam stürmten sie Bennis Wohnung, holten die Wii, packten sie mit den Spielen zurück in den Wagen und verabschiedeten Jonas. "Verfahr dich nicht in der bösen Stadt", lachte Manuel zum Abschied. 

"Ich kann ein Navi bedienen, Manu", sagte Jonas. 

"Viel Glück dabei - es ist Bennis Navi. Gib nicht 'Zu Hause' ein, dann landest du in Haltern." 

Jonas lachte. "Und worunter ist Mats gespeichert? Schatz 1 oder Schatz 2?"

Manuel lachte auf. "So ungefähr, aber das wär ja ne... Wertung. Das gibt‘s bei uns nicht. Kannst ja mal gucken, ob ich der Schalker Schatz bin oder der blonde Schatz..." 

"Ich sollte mir angewöhnen keine Fragen zu stellen", grinste Jonas. "Gute Nacht ihr drei. Und ich hol euch morgen pünktlich um halb 9 ab." 

"Und das im Urlaub", seufzte Mats. 

"Ooooh eine Runde Mitleid für den Mats-Schatz."

"Und für den Benni-Schatz und den Manu-Schatz auch", forderte Benni.

"Na ihr könnt euch ja zum Glück gleich selbst trösten", lachte Jonas. "Gute Nacht."

"Dir auch, bis morgen früh!"

Jonas winkte noch einmal, dann fuhr er mit Manus Wagen weg.

Die drei sahen ihm kurz nach, dann gingen sie zurück nach oben. "Er nimmts inzwischen ja echt locker", bemerkte Manuel.

"Ja, unglaublich locker", stimmte Mats zu.

Benni nickte. "Vielleicht doch nicht schlecht, dass er bescheid weiß", gab er leise zu. 

Mats strahlte ihn an. Also war sein Plan anscheinend aufgegangen.

"Schon klar, dass du das so wolltest", grinste Benni.

"Ich finds halt nicht schön, wenn es dir nicht gut geht", sagte Mats. "Und mein Bruder ist total in Ordnung."

"Ist er. Und es ist gut, dass Manu in München nicht ganz alleine ist. Wo steckt der eigentlich?"

Mats drehte den Kopf und sah sich um. Tatsächlich war Manu nirgendwo zu sehen. "Keine Ahnung."

"Lass uns mal ins Wohnzimmer gehen, der taucht schon wieder auf." 

"Ja, verloren gehen kann er hier auch schwer", grinste Mats.

"Manu?", rief Benni durch die Wohnung. 

Es rumpelte leicht. "Ja?" schallte dann Manus Antwort zurück.

"Wo steckst du?"

"Hier!"

"Kommst du auch ins Wohnzimmer?"

"Gleich!"

Benni nickte, obwohl Manu das wohl nicht sehen würde, und ging zu Mats, der schon auf dem Sofa saß.

"Und wo ist er nun?" fragte Mats und zog Benni in seine Arme.

"Keine Ahnung. Aber er kommt ja gleich."

Mats nickte und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Bennis Schulter. "Ich bin erledigt…“

"Ich auch", nickte Benni und begann seinen Nacken zu kraulen. "Und morgen wird‘s noch einmal anstrengend."

Mats brummte zustimmend.

"Aber danach haben wir Ruhe. Manu kann sich einleben, und wir.. können noch ein paar Tage Urlaub in München machen."

"Viel zu wenig Zeit...", nuschelte Mats.

"Wir nehmen uns die Zeit", wisperte Benni zuversichtlich. "Wir schaffen das."

"Ich weiß, das wir das schaffen", sagte Mats und hob ganz leicht den Kopf um Benni anzusehen. "Wird trotzdem hart werden."

Benni nickte ernst. "Es ist eine... Herausforderung."

Mats erwiderte den ernsten Blick, bis sich ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete. "Aber eins können wir endlich mal austesten."

"Was können wir testen?", fragte Benni neugierig nach.

"Na das mit dem Telefonsex", lachte Mats.

Benni sah ihn mit großen Augen an, dann lachte er. "Du spinnst doch!"

"Immer", zwinkerte Mats.

Benni grinste und küsste ihn zärtlich. Mats schloss die Augen und genoss den Kuss. Den ganzen Tag über, hatten sie kaum Zeit dafür gehabt, da Marcel und Manus Mutter dagewesen waren.  
Und jetzt hatten sie nicht nur die Gelegenheit, sondern auch die nötige Ruhe.

Nach einer Weile löste sich Mats von Benni und sah ihn einfach nur liebevoll an. Der erwiderte das zärtliche Lächeln.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Mats.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Mats."

Mats Lächeln verstärkte sich noch. Er schloss die Augen und begann Benni leicht den Nacken und Rücken zu streicheln.

"Wo bleibt Manu denn?" murmelte Mats.

"Hm - keine Ahnung..."

"Manu!" rief Mats. "Was machstn so lange?"

"Komme gleich", rief Manuel zurück.

"Das hast du vorhin auch schon gesagt", grummelte Mats und zog Benni noch enger an sich.

Einen Moment später kam Manuel zu ihnen. Er trug andere Kleidung als zuvor, weiches, altes T-Shirt und ähnlich weiche Trainingshose.

"Schönheitspflege?" fragte Mats grinsend.

"Hmm", machte Manuel und sah sie an. "Habt ja schon ohne mich angefangen."

"Wenn du so trödelst", sagte Benni und streckte einen Arm aus. "Jetzt komm schon her."

Manuel lächelte leicht und rutschte an ihn heran.

"Mhm, das ist gut", machte Benni, der nun eingekuschelt zwischen Mats und Manu saß.

"Verwöhntes Pack", grinste Mats und küsste ihn.

"Kennst uns doch", sagte Manuel.

"Ja, ich weiß", grinste Mats und beugte sich über Benni, um nun auch Manu zu küssen.

Benni lehnte sich nach hinten, gegen Manus Brust und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Seine beiden Freunde so selbstverständlich bei sich zu haben war einfach unheimlich schön. Bewusst schob er den Gedanken an Manuels baldigen Auszug zur Seite.

"Und wie geht‘s dir Benni?" fragte Manuel leise. "Hast du dich an Jonas gewöhnt?"

"Ja, das ist schon in Ordnung. Er ist in Ordnung. Und du bist nicht alleine."

"Das ist gut", sagte Manu. "Jonas ist ein lieber Kerl."

"Weiß ich. Kenn ihn ja auch schon einige Zeit."

"Also darf ich meinen kleinen Bruder behalten und muss ihn nicht austauschen?" fragte Mats grinsend.

"Ich weiß nicht... ich glaub, Manu braucht den kleinen Bruder jetzt eher."

"Na gut, ich leih ihn dir", sagte Mats großzügig. "Aber schön pfleglich behandeln und in einem Stück zurückgeben."

"Mach ich", versprach Manu mit einem Grinsen. "Wenn du nen Bruder brauchst, dann nimm Marcel. Der ist auch ganz ok."

"Weiß ich", sagte Mats. Aber er würde Marcel kaum brauchen, schließlich hatte er Benni. Und Marcel wusste ja auch überhaupt nichts von ihnen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schloss Manuel die beiden anderen in seine Arme und zog sie fest an sich. Keiner der drei wollte an den bevorstehenden, immer näher rückenden Abschied denken, aber doch hing der Gedanken fast fühlbar in der Luft.

"Lasst uns ins Bett gehen", bat Manuel schließlich."

Benni und Mats nickten nur stumm.

"Na kommt, dafür müsst ihr schon aufstehen."

"Dann müssen wir uns ja los lassen..."

"Wir können es auch so versuchen", grinste Mats und erhob sich leicht ohne Benni oder Manuel loszulassen.

Mehr schlecht als recht schafften sie es, sich aus dem Sofa hochzustemmen.

"Gleich ab ins Bett?"

"Ja, ich bin total müde", sagte Mats.

"Dann ab ins Bett", murmelte Benni, und dahin stolperten sie jetzt.

Irgendwie wurden sie ihre Klamotten los und fielen regelrecht ins Bett. Dicht aneinandergekuschelt schliefen sie bald ein.


	70. Quälgeist am frühen Morgen

Keiner der drei hatte am Abend daran gedacht einen Wecker zu stellen und so wurden sie vom lauten, andauernden Klingeln an Bennis Haustür geweckt.

"Mist", raunte Benni, als er wach wurde. Die Zeit hätten sie schließlich auch anders nutzen können.

"Mach das aus", brummte Mats und versuchte unter das Kopfkissen zu kriechen.

"Das ist dein Bruder, mein Schatz", grinste Benni.

"Also mach ihm bitte die Tür auf", sagte Manuel und zog Mats das Kissen weg.

"Du bist gemein", murmelte Mats. Er rutschte aus dem Bett und zog eine Shorts an, Manuels, wenn er richtig lag.

"Wie gesagt, dein Bruder", lachte Benni und robbte dicht an Manu heran.

Müde tapste Mats zur Wohnungstür "Ich bring ihn um... so früh... bring ihn um... oder bring ihn ins Schlafzimmer..." Unwillkürlich grinste Mats. "Ich bring ihn erst ins Schlafzimmer und dann um."

Mit diesem Vorhaben öffnete er die Tür. "Morgen... komm rein."

"Ich dachte schon, ich muss die Tür eintreten", sagte Jonas und schob sich an Mats vorbei in den Flur. "Ihr drei habt ja echt nen gesegneten Schlaf."

"War anstrengend..." Mats schloss die Tür und führte Jonas weiter, am Wohnzimmer vorbei.

"Ich dachte ihr drei seid Sportler", schnaubte Jonas.

"Komm mit", murmelte Mats und öffnete die Schlafzimmertür.

"Hey, was wird denn das?"

"Fortbildung", grinste Mats und setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkante.

"Fortbildung?" fragte Jonas. "Ich seh Bennis und Manus Haarspitzen unter nem Wust von Bettdecken."

"Sieht doch total gemütlich aus", meinte Mats.

"Na ich weiß nicht", sagte Jonas nur. "Wir wär‘s, wenn du die beiden jetzt mal hoch scheuchst, damit ihr euch fertig macht und wir zum Frühstücken fahren können?"

"Und wie wär‘s, wenn ich mich noch mal dazulege?", sah Mats ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Davon halte ich gar nichts", schüttelte Jonas sofort den Kopf.

"Darfst dich auch dazulegen:"

Jonas schnaubte. "Danke, aber ich verzichte."

"Pah, tust immer so tolerant, und dann?"

"Ja, ja ich weiß", sagte Jonas. "Ich bin ein ganz schlimmer Junge. Und wenn ihr drei jetzt nicht gleich aufsteht und im Bad verschwindet, dann hol ich auch noch nen Eimer mit kaltem Wasser."

"Das würdest du nicht tun", sah Benni ihn verschlafen an.

"Doch, würde ich."

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. "Das würde mein ganzes Vertrauen in dich zerstören."

"Ich zähl bis drei", sagte Jonas nur.

"Quäl uns nicht so", bat Benni mitleiderregend.

"Ihr könnt der Qual entkommen, wenn ihr aufsteht."

"Blöder Bayer", knurrte Manuel und setzte sich auf.

Jonas lachte auf. "Bist doch jetzt selbst einer."

"Bist trotzdem nen blöder Bayer."

"Gleich zieh ich euch die Decken weg", drohte Jonas.

"Ja ja...", machte Manuel und stand langsam auf - nicht ohne seine beiden Freunde noch einmal ausgiebig zu küssen.

"Und zieh dir was an", sagte Jonas trocken.

"Hm - nach dem Duschen."

"Gut, aber ihr duscht getrennt."

"Meine Dusche ist eh zu klein", grinste Benni.

"Gut", sagte Jonas und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

Benni drehte sich auf die Seite, so dass er Jonas ansehen konnte, und zog die Decke höher.

"Ich guck dir nichts weg", grinste Jonas.

"Ist aber kalt..."

"Weichei."

"Ja ja, schwules Weichei..."

"Ich wollte eigentlich Schalker Weichei sagen", sagte Jonas.

"Ok, schwules Schalker Weichei. Hauptsache, ich kann weiter unter der Decke liegen."

"Nö, eigentlich nicht", lachte Jonas fröhlich.

"Bad ist besetzt, und Manu braucht immer."

"Ja, die Haare müssen schließlich sitzen", sagte Mats und rutschte vorsichtig zu Benni unter die Decke.

"Sagt mal - kommt ihr sonst irgendwann mal pünktlich?"

"Ab und an kommt das vor", grinste Mats.

"Und was sagt euer Trainer?"

"Den überzeug ich mit guten Leistungen", lachte Mats und zwinkerte. "Außerdem braucht Schmelle immer viel länger beim umziehen, also bin ich meistens gar nicht der Letzte."

Jonas lachte. "Und bis dahin liegt ihr wie drei brave schwule Fußballer in eurem Bett."

Benni nickte.

"Ihr seid unglaublich", lachte Jonas.

"Unglaublich beeindruckend", korrigierte Mats.

"Ja, das auch", schnaubte Jonas.

"Dann pass schön auf, dann lernst du das vielleicht auch."

"Nee danke - ich bin lieber ein braver, pünktlicher Fußballer."

"Wie langweilig", seufzte Benni.

"Ja, kann ja nicht jeder so außergewöhnlich sein wie ihr. Und jetzt steht einer von euch auf, Manu ist fertig."

"Geht nicht", sagten Mats und Benni fast zeitgleich.

"Wie - geht nicht?"

"Mats hält mich fest", sagte Benni ernst. "Benni liegt auf meinem Arm", entgegnete Mats.

"Und wie kann man euch retten?"

"Gar nicht", grinste Mats.

Jonas überlegte kurz, griff nach der Bettdecke - und ließ sie dann wieder los.

"Na traust du dich nicht?" fragte Mats neckend.

"Pah", machte Jonas, und so aufgefordert konnte er nicht mehr anders. Mit einem Ruck zog er die Decke weg.

"Kalt!" rief Benni sofort empört.

"Klar", lachte Jonas.

"Du bist doch ne elendige Nervensäge", stellte Mats fest und versuchte die Decke wieder über sie zu ziehen.

"Nee, nee, komm, schön aufstehen."

"Kann doch eh nur einer duschen."

"Und wer ist dann nach Manu dran?"

Mats und Benni sahen sich einen Moment an, dann seufzte Mats. "Gut, ich gehe."

Benni nickte, und nachdem er einen kurzen Kuss von Mats bekommen hatte, grinste er seinem Freund hinterher.

"Sag mal Benni... mit uns beiden ist alles ok, oder?" fragte Jonas. "Also, es ist doch ok für dich, das ich von euch weiß, oder?"

"Ja, ist ok", nickte Benni und zog die Decke wieder höher.

"Gut", lächelte Jonas. "Ich mag dich nämlich. Du bist cool, obwohl du für die Schlümpfe spielst."

"Schlümpfe sind cool!"

"Ja, aber nur wenn sie kein Fußball spielen."

"Auch Fußballschlümpfe sind cool."

"Hm... weiß nicht", sagte Jonas. "Stimmt es eigentlich das du der neue Schlumpf-Kapitän wirst?"

"Ist noch nicht raus, aber möglich ist es. Manu war unangefochtener Kapitän, das war jedem klar. Wer es jetzt wird... keine Ahnung."

"Bist doch auch ein Urschalker, da wär‘s schon richtig, dich zum Kapitän zu machen."

"Mal sehen. Gibt ja noch andere Kandidaten."

"Aber machen würdest du schon gern."

"Ja, klar."

"Na ihr beiden", sagte Manuel, der in diesem Moment ins Zimmer kam.

"Na du", grinste Benni. "Magst du wieder ins Bett kommen?"

Manu nickte sofort.

"Wehe", protestierte Jonas. "So geht das schon mal gar nicht!"

"Wieso denn nicht?"

"Weil es gleich Frühstück bei deinen Eltern gibt."

"Ja und? Da kann ich doch trotzdem bis Mats aus der Dusche kommt, wieder unter die Decke kriechen."

"Und ich krieg euch nachher nicht raus und muss mir ne Ausrede einfallen lassen."

"Quälgeist", sagte Manu.

"Dafür bin ich bekannt."

"Darf ich mich dann wenigstens aufs Bett setzen?"

"Hm - nein, eigentlich nicht."

"Soll ich etwa hier stehen?"

"Ja, hier stehen, dich anziehen - und Benni aus dem Bett werfen."

"Nervensäge", brummte Manu und trat zum Schrank.

Jonas grinste breit. "So, und Benni kann auch schon mal langsam aufstehen. Wir sind nämlich schon ziemlich spät dran."

"Aber Mats ist doch noch nicht fertig. Warum soll ich unnütz in der Kälte stehen?"

"Weil du dir schon mal was zum Anziehen raussuchen kannst."

"Wie hat Mats das eigentlich mit dir ausgehalten, du kleiner Diktator?"

"Was meinst du, wo ich das her hab... Ist er heute nicht mehr so?"

"Nein, wir haben Mats gut erzogen", lachte Manuel.

"Wie gut, dass ich nicht zu euch gehöre, sonst würdest ihr mich auch erziehen wollen!"

"Das wär auch dringend nötig."

"Pah", machte Jonas nur.

"Na ärgert euch mein kleiner Bruder?" fragte Mats, als er mit nassen Haaren und locker sitzendem Handtuch um den Hüften zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam.

"Würd ich nie machen", grinste Jonas.

"Doch, ich kenn dich."

"Nein, bin immer brav. Und jetzt geht Benni duschen."

"Ja, ja du Sklaventreiber", brummte Benni. "Dein Bruder ist ein kleiner Magath Mats."

"Gar nicht, ich bin immer totaaaal lieb!"

Alle drei schnaubten. "Wir haben dich durchschaut Jonas", sagte Benni.

"OK, also dann richtig. Benni, nimm dir drei Medizinbälle, drei mal um den Block, und dann unter die Dusche."

"Wie wär‘s, wenn wir drei uns ne Runde im Bett wälzen und dann alle noch mal duschen gehen", schlug Manuel liebenswürdig vor.

"Wenn ihr dabei Medizinbälle tragt?"

"Im Bett? Die stören da nur."

"Dann halt nicht ins Bett."

Bevor einer der drei etwas antworten konnte, klingelte Manus Handy.

Schnell zog Manu es aus der Tasche und ging ran. "Hallo?"

"Hey du Schlafmütze", begrüßte Marcel ihn. "Wolltet ihr nicht zum Frühstück kommen?"

"Wir sind fast so weit", meinte Manuel. "Benni macht sich noch fertig, dann fahren wir los."

"Ok", sagte Marcel. "Beeilt euch, sonst ess ich alle Croissants auf."

"Lass uns welche über - Croissants machen nur dick."

"Ja, da siehst du mal wie verzweifelt ich bin!"

"Halte durch!", feuerte Manuel ihn lachend an.

"Beeilt euch", lachte Marcel und legte dann auf.

Manuel sah auf. "Beeilt euch", gab er Marcels Worte einfach weiter.

"Jetzt drängelt dein Bruder auch noch", seufzte Mats.

"Vielleicht sollten wir echt los."

"Ich spring unter die Dusche", sagte Benni und stand auf.

"Beeil dich, ja?", bat Manuel.

Benni nickte nur und verschwand im Bad. Er beeilte sich wirklich, so dass sie nur wenige Minuten später losfahren konnten.


	71. Allein

Die vier verbrachten ein gemütliches und lustiges Frühstück bei Manuels Familie, auch wenn immer wieder ein wenig Wehmut zu spüren war. Auch für Manus Familie würde die Trennung nicht einfach werden.

So war es schließlich auch ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl, als Manuel sich von seinen Eltern verabschiedete, um noch am Vormittag nach München aufzubrechen.  
Marcel wäre gern mit gekommen, hatte aber keine Zeit und so waren es nur Benni, Mats und Jonas, die mit Manu zusammen zurück fuhren.

Am Nachmittag erreichten sie München und fuhren gleich zu Manuels Wohnung. Etwas weniger als fünf Stunden hatten sie gebraucht, wobei Manuel zugegebenermaßen eher tief geflogen war.

Aber so hatten sie immerhin noch was vom Tag und konnten den Großteil der Möbel aufbauen und das wichtigste auch schon einräumen. Die Kleinigkeiten würde Manuel nach und nach ausräumen.

Zwischendurch machten sie eine Pause und bummelte ein wenig durch die Innenstadt. Dabei holten sie auch ihre Armbänder mit den Anhängern ab.

Schließlich ließen sie sich geschafft ins Bett fallen. Drei Tage hatten sie noch zusammen - dann mussten Benni und Mats zurück in den Ruhrpott und zu ihren Vereinen. Nach Hause. Ohne Manuel.

Und so sehr sie sich auch bemühten, hing das wie ein dunkler Schatten über ihnen. Bedrohlich und immer näher rückend - und ohne Möglichkeit ihn aufzuhalten.  
Es verdarb ihnen die letzten Tage nicht vollkommen, aber sie konnten es auch nicht ganz verdrängen und locker und unbeschwert sein.

Schließlich war es soweit. Der Moment des Abschieds, vor dem sie alle drei solche Angst hatten, war gekommen.

Am Vorabend hatten sie die Nacht zum Tag gemacht, wie es so schön hieß, hatten lange zusammen gesessen, sich geküsst, gehalten, miteinander geschlafen, die letzten Stunden ausgekostet.  
Sie hatten beschlossen, sich bei Manu in der Wohnung zu verabschieden und nicht am Flughafen. Dort hätten sie sich eh nicht so verabschieden können, wie sie wollten.

"Ich werd euch vermissen", murmelte Manuel, als er Mats und Benni gleichzeitig fest in seine Arme schloss.

Benni konnte nur nicken. Ein dicker Kloß schien in seinem Hals zu stecken und er brachte kein Wort raus.

Mats hielt sich ein wenig besser. "Wir lieben dich, Manu", flüsterte er heiser und strich mit den Fingern über das Armband, das sie nun alle trugen.

"Nicht heulen Jungs", sagte Manu. "Ich bin nicht aus der Welt. Wir haben Telefon und Internet und... wir sehen uns auch bald."

"Ja, werden wir", murmelte Mats und ging im Geiste durch, wann sie überhaupt eine Chance hatten sich zu sehen. Während der Vorbereitung ganz sicher nicht, und wenn dann die Saison anfing, erst recht nicht. 

"Spätestens bei der Natio", murmelte Benni. Er wusste zwar nicht, ob er dann auch wieder eingeladen werden würde, aber immerhin würden sich Mats und Manu sehen. Und im Grunde war es egal, wer Manu sehen konnte, es war nur wichtig, dass ihr Freund nicht die ganze Zeit allein sein würde. 

"Ruf Jonas an, wenn du... Gesellschaft brauchst", sagte Mats. "Er wohnt ja nicht weit weg..." 

"Mach ich - und ab morgen ist ja eh so viel zu tun, dass kaum Zeit bleibt." 

Benni lächelte gequält. Soviel zu tun konnte es gar nicht geben, dass er Manuel nicht vermissen würde.  
Er drängte sich noch einmal kurz an Manu und küsste seinen Hals, die Stelle, die er besonders liebte, weil es dort so warm war, und nach Manuel duftete. Dann löste er sich von ihm. "Wir müssen los." 

"Ruft an, wenn ihr angekommen seid", bat Manu. 

"Machen wir", versprach Mats und küsste ihn ebenfalls noch einmal. 

Manuel lächelte die beiden an und schob sie dann zur Tür. Er blieb auf der Türschwelle stehen, bis er unten die Haustür klappen hörte. 

Langsam schloss er die Wohnungstür und ging den Flur entlang in die Küche. Nicht ins Wohnzimmer, wo er die beiden aus dem Fenster hätte ins Taxi steigen sehen können.

Jetzt war er alleine.

Allein, das hieß natürlich nur, ohne Benni und Mats. Denn wirklich "allein" war Manuel die nächsten Tage nicht. Da standen die ersten Trainingseinheiten und Pressetermine an. Außerdem gab es Teamabende, wo sich die neuen Kollegen kennenlernten. Und dann ging es ja auch schon los zum Gardasee ins Trainingslager. Natürlich vermisste er grade Abends seine beiden Freunde unheimlich. Allein einzuschlafen stellte ihn die ersten Tage vor eine wirklich Herausforderung und oft lag er dann auf dem Sofa, mit eingeschaltetem Fernseher und döste mehr, als das er wirklich fest schlief.

Wie befürchtet hatten sie auch die nächsten Wochen wenig Gelegenheit sich mal zu treffen. Er hatte glücklicherweise seinen Trainer überzeugen können, nach Spielen im Westen des Landes "seine Familie" besuchen zu dürfen und war dann bei Benni und Mats geblieben. Dennoch blieben diese Treffen die Ausnahme. 

Sie waren halt alle voll eingespannt. Alle drei Verein hatten Pokalspiele und spielten international. Da blieben freie Tage einfach eine Seltenheit. Außerdem konnten sie auch dann nicht jedes Mal den langen Fahrtweg auf sich nehmen.

Grade für Benni, der keine Verwandten in München hatte, war es immer schwer eine Ausrede für die Fahrt zu finden.  
Er hatte schon überlegt, sich eine imaginäre Freundin in München anzuschaffen, was dann die Fahrten erklären würde, aber noch hatte es keinen Anlass dafür gegeben. 

Benni war unendlich froh, dass er wenigstens Mats so nah bei sich hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie er damit zurechtkommen würde, so allein wie Manu zu sein.

Mats und ihn hatte die Trennung noch mehr zusammengeschweißt, was nicht hieß, dass Manuel nun außenvor stehen würde. Oft genug telefonierten sie abends, und das hatte auch schon die eine oder andere prickelnde Erfahrung gebracht, von der sie alle drei etwas hatten. 

Und auch per Mail und Webcam hielten sie täglich Kontakt. Aber es war halt doch etwas anderes, wenn man die Möglichkeit hatte, den anderen zu umarmen oder zu küssen.


	72. Epilog

Es war ein trüber Novembertag, an dem Mats und Benni endlich einmal gemeinsam nach München reisen konnten. Nach dem Training fuhren sie zum Flughafen, denn mit dem Auto hätten sie viel zu lange gebraucht.

Zum Glück war es so kalt, das sie sich mit Mütze und Schaal vermummten und niemand groß von ihnen Notiz nahm.

In München mieteten sich einen Wagen und fuhren damit zu Manuels Wohnung. Er hatte am Abend noch ein internationales Spiel, und würde noch nicht zu Hause sein. Aber es war gut, dass sie sich ausgerechnet diesen Tag ausgesucht hatten ihn zu überraschen, denn nach dem, was sie im Radio mitbekommen hatten, hatte Manuel keinen Glanztag erwischt. 

Sie beide wussten nur zu gut, wie sich Manu solche Dinge zu Herzen nahm. Er stellte hohe, sehr hohe Ansprüche an sich selbst, und wenn er denen nicht gerecht wurde, konnte er stundenlang darüber nachgrübeln.

Das würden sie heute zu verhindern wissen, war Mats sich sicher. 

Manuel hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie da waren, und würde seine schlechte Laune bei dieser Überraschung hoffentlich vergessen. 

Benni hatte gerade noch etwas zum Essen vorbereitet, als der Schlüssel in der Wohnungstür knarrte, und einen Moment später einige Gegenstände in den Flur flogen - Tasche, Schlüssel, Schuhe, so, wie es sich anhörte. 

"Ah Manuel ist da", grinste Mats. 

"Ich hab‘s gehört", nickte Benni. "Wollen wir ihn mal in Empfang nehmen?" 

"Vielleicht sollten wir nen Helm aufsetzten, bevor uns ein Schuh am Kopf trifft", lachte Mats.

"Ich werd dich beschützen", grinste Benni und griff nach seiner Hand. 

Mats grinste und zog Benni mit sich aus der Küche. 

Sie traten in den Flur, in dem Manuel noch immer wutschnaubend stand. "Hey, Manu...", machte Benni auf sich aufmerksam. 

Manu erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. "Benni?" flüsterte er und drehte sich um. "Mats?" 

"Hallo, du Held", lächelte Mats ihn an und trat auf ihn zu. 

"Was... wie... ihr seid hier..." 

"Ich glaub schon. Das war so eine innere Eingebung, dass es dir heute passen könnte." 

Manuel ließ seine Jacke, die er sich grade ausgezogen hatte fallen und stürmte auf die beiden zu. Dass er sie dabei umwarf und sie sich auf dem Boden wiederfanden, war total egal. Benni und Mats waren bei ihm. 

Benni lachte auf und zog Manu an sich.

"Ihr seid echt hier", murmelte Manuel. 

"Ja sind wir", lächelte Mats. "Und die Überraschung ist offenbar geglückt." 

"Ihr spinnt", lachte Manuel. "Habt ihr nicht morgen auch Training?" 

"Aber erst am Nachmittag", sagte Benni.

"Das... das ist toll", lächelte Manu ihn an. 

"Wurde Zeit, dass wir uns endlich mal wieder alle drei sehen", sagte Mats. 

"Schon viel zu lange her", nickte Manuel. Er hob den Kopf um Mats zur Begrüßung zärtlich zu küssen. "Hab euch vermisst."

"Wir dich auch", sagte Mats gegen Manus Lippen.

Benni lächelte leicht. Das ging ihm genauso. 

"Warum habt ihr nicht angerufen?" fragte Manu.

"Wär sonst doch keine Überraschung gewesen. Und dein Blick eben...", grinste Mats, der sich jetzt wieder von Manu gelöst hatte. 

Manuel lachte und gab dann auch Benni einen zärtlichen Kuss. Dann standen sie langsam wieder auf, auf dem Boden auf dem Flur war es schließlich nicht besonders bequem. 

"Wollen wir erstmal was essen?", schlug Benni vor. 

"Ja, gute Idee", sagte Manu. 

"Dann komm in die Küche, Essen steht schon auf dem Tisch." 

Manu nahm erst Bennis Hand, dann Mats' und zog die beiden mit in die Küche. Hier standen einige Köstlichkeiten, die sie beim Türken einige Straßen weiter erstanden hatten, auf dem Tisch, und Mats holte schnell das aufgebackene Fladenbrot aus dem Ofen. 

"Ihr seid toll, wisst ihr das?" fragte Manuel. 

"Wissen wir", grinste Mats. "So, und jetzt setz dich, damit das Manuel-Verwöhnprogramm starten kann." 

Manu lachte leise und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. Benni und Mats nahmen ihn in ihre Mitte und begannen dann sich und Manu aufzufüllen. 

Für den Moment konzentrierten sie sich aufs Essen und genossen einfach das Gefühl wieder alle zusammen zu sein. 

Immer wieder sah Manuel etwas ungläubig zu Mats und Benni. Seine beiden Freunde waren tatsächlich hier, bei ihm in München.   
Dabei hatten sie eigentlich beim letzten Telefonat beschlossen, dass sie sich wirklich erst in der Weihnachtszeit wiedersehen wollten.

Es war einfach zu wenig Zeit und zu hektisch, als dass sie mal eben quer durch die Republik jetten konnten. Doch Mats und Benni hatten es trotzdem gemacht. Wohl, weil sie gemerkt hatten, dass er sie brauchte. Nicht nur heute, das Spiel hatten sie ja nicht vorhersehen können, sondern allgemein. Auch, wenn er nette Mitspieler hatte, und sich auch immer mal mit Jonas austauschte - die beiden fehlten ihm unendlich. 

Es war gar nicht mal der Sex - obwohl der ihm auch wirklich fehlte - aber vor allem war das Gefühl, wenn die beiden da waren, das er so vermisste. Die leisen Geräusche in der Wohnung, das Gefühl der Wärme um ihn herum.

Das Wissen, dass er nicht alleine war, dass er immer jemanden zum Reden und zum Anschmiegen hatte. Bevor er mit den beiden zusammengekommen war, hatte er immer gemeint, so etwas nicht zu brauchen. Zum Reden hatte er Freunde, und zum Kuscheln reichte ihm die Bettdecke. Bis jetzt.   
Und ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er wusste, wie schön das war, konnte er es nur ab und an genießen.

"Hey, nicht rumgrübeln. Das kannst du machen, wenn wir wieder weg sind", stupste Mats ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an. 

"Ich grübel nicht", sagte Manu. "Ich genieße nur, euch hier zu haben."

"Sollst du auch", lächelte Benni ihn an und küsste ihn leicht. 

Manuel schob schnell eine Hand in Bennis Nacken um zu verhindern, dass er den Kuss sofort wieder löste.

Wie automatisch schloss Benni seine Augen. 

Manu bemühte sich, den Kuss leicht zu halten, zärtlich, aber trotzdem war zu spüren, dass er sich nach mehr sehnte.

Benni lächelte leicht in den Kuss und legte nun auch seine Hand in Manuels Nacken. 

Mats beobachtete die beiden und hob schließlich eine Hand um Manu über den Rücken zu streicheln. Er fühlte, wie Manuel sich unter den Berührungen entspannte, und langsam kam ihm eine Idee. "Warum geht ihr nicht schon mal ins Bett. Ich räum hier kurz weg und komm dann nach?" 

"Aber beeil dich", sagte Manuel. "Aufräumen kann ich auch, wenn ich allein bin."

"Mach ich", versprach Mats und stand auf. Er stellte nur einige Sachen in den Kühlschrank, das Brot in den Brotkasten, dann folgte er den beiden ins Schlafzimmer. 

Benni und Manu standen vor dem Bett, umarmten und küssten sich.

Ein leises Lächeln schob sich auf Mats' Lippen. Die beiden sahen so schön aus zusammen, dass es ihm fast widerstrebte sie auseinanderzudrängen und sich mit dazuzustellen. 

"Komm her", wisperte Benni in diesem Moment. 

Mats nickte und trat auf die beiden zu. Sofort zog Manuel ihn an sich. "Dass ihr echt hier seid... das ist so schön..." 

Mats schlang einen Arm um Manus Hüfte und nickte. "Ist es. Mehr als schön."

Er spürte, wie Manuel sich an ihn lehnte, und er begann ihm leicht über den Rücken zu streicheln. Mit der anderen, freien Hand zog er Benni enger zu sich.

Der stellte sich nun hinter Manuel und schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken. Manuel seufzte tief und schloss die Augen. Sanft drängte Mats ihn in Richtung Bett. 

"Wollen wir uns vorher nicht ausziehen?" schlug Benni vor. 

Manuel nickte leicht und löste sich von ihm, um sich schnell das Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Auch Mats und Benni befreiten sich in Windeseile von ihren Pullis.   
Irgendwie träge, langsam zog sich Manuel auch den Rest seiner Kleidung aus. 

Mats hielt einen Moment inne, um Manu dabei zu beobachten. Er merkte, wie fertig Manuel war, obwohl er es bis dahin ganz gut hatte verbergen können. Jetzt aber überkam ihn die Aufregung der letzten Wochen und das anstrengende Spiel. 

Mats trat hinter ihn und schob seine Hände auf Manus Schultern. "Du bist ganz verspannt." 

"Hmm", machte Manuel nur leise und ließ den Kopf ein wenig hängen.

"Komm leg dich aufs Bett", wisperte Mats.

Manuel nickte leicht. Er zog seine Jeans und die Shorts aus, dann legte er sich mitten auf das Bett.

"Das sieht gut aus", grinste Benni.

"Lustmolch", schnaubte Manuel mit einem Grinsen.

"Überhaupt nicht. Ich bin halt nur ein... Bewunderer deines wirklich heißen Hinters", lachte Benni.

"Und dann bin ich zu müde, um mehr zu machen", knurrte Manuel.

"Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken", sagte Mats. Er hatte sich inzwischen ebenfalls ausgezogen und rutschte nun zu ihm aufs Bett.

"Komm du auch her", sagte er zu Benni.

Benni folgte der Aufforderung neugierig. Mats lächelte und küsste Benni kurz, dann wandte er sich wieder Manu zu.  
Mit flachen Händen strich er leicht über Manus Rücken. Manu gab ein leises zufriedenes Brummen von sich.

"Entspann dich", flüsterte Mats leise und strich weiter.

"Mhm", machte Manu.

Jetzt fasste Mats ihn etwas fester an - und schüttelte den Kopf. "So geht das nicht... ich komm gleich wieder."

"Hey, nicht aufhören", protestierte Manuel sofort.

"Benni macht weiter", sah Mats den dritten Freund auffordernd an.

Benni nickte und rutschte auf Mats Position. Sanft begann er über Manus Rücken zu streicheln.

"Mmm", seufzte Manuel genießerisch.

"Das gefällt dir, hm?"

"Ist schön", lächelte Manuel.

"Find ich auch", sagte Benni. Er genoss es diesmal besonders, Manu so zu berühren. Dabei waren nur ein paar Wochen vergangen, keine Monate, seit er ihn zum letzten so berührt und gestreichelt hatte.

Einen Moment hatten sie alleine, dann öffnete sich die Tür wieder, und Mats kehrte zurück.

Benni sah ihn neugierig an, obwohl er schon vermutet, was Mats geholt hatte.

"Hab was gefunden", berichtete Mats und kroch wieder auf das Bett.

"Wasn?" nuschelte Manu.

"Bleib einfach liegen", bat Mats. Er hörte ein leises Kratzen, Plastik auf Glas, dann spürte er einige kühle Tropfen auf dem Rücken, und roch einen angenehmen Geruch.

Benni rutschte wieder zur Seite, damit Mats mehr Platz hatte.

Dann legte er seine Hände ebenfalls wieder auf Manuels Rücken.

"Weitermachen", forderte Manu.

"Klar", grinste Benni und begann wieder seinen Rücken zu massieren.

Manuel seufzte hörbar. Die vier Hände auf seinem Rücken fühlten sich göttlich an.

Sie strichen höher und tiefer, massierten seine Schultern bis runter zu seinem Hintern, seine Seiten, die Wirbelsäule entlang, weiter in den Nacken, die Oberarme entlang...

Das hier war eindeutig besser, als jede Massage im Verein. Ja, die beiden hatten das nicht gelernt, aber Manuel spürte aus jeder Berührung die Gefühle der beiden.

Immer wieder nahm Mats Öl nach, streichelte seinen Rücken, seine Haut, konzentrierte sich immer wieder auf andere Muskeln, die er mit seinem Streicheln entspannte.

Je entspannter Manu wurde, desto mehr fühlte er, wie die Müdigkeit von ihm Besitz ergriff. Er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen. Er wollte nicht schlafen, nicht wo Benni und Mats endlich wieder bei ihm waren.  
Aber irgendwann ging es nicht mehr anders. Der Duft des Öls hüllte ihn ein, die Hände entspannten ihn, und die Ruhe, die Mats und Benni ausstrahlten, taten ihm einfach gut.

"Er schläft", wisperte Benni Mats zu.

Mats nickte leicht, streichelte die Haut aber weiter.

Benni lehnte sich an ihn und betrachtete Manu. "Wir müssen versuchen, uns öfter zu sehen", sagte er leise.

Sofort nickte Mats. "Und nicht nur zwei von uns, sondern alle drei."

"Ja, wir alle drei." Benni sah auf sein Armband mit dem kleinen Anhänger in Form von zwei "M"s. "Wir gehören schließlich zusammen."

Mats strich gedankenverloren über seinen "BM"-Anhänger. "Es tut gut hier zu sein. Bei ihm."

"Und ihm tut‘s auch gut", nickte Benni in Manus Richtung.

Mats nickte. "Wir sollten ihn nicht so alleine lassen."

Benni küsste Mats noch einmal kurz und löste sich dann von ihm, um sich neben Manuel zu legen. Mats kuschelte sich auf Manus andere Seite und zog die Decke über sie. "Ich liebe euch. Euch beide", flüsterte er und schloss die Augen.

Er fühlte Bennis Hand, die über seinen Rücken strich, und Manuel, der sich im Schlaf an ihn kuschelte. Ja, auch wenn er es vorher nicht geglaubt hatte, es klappte mit ihnen. Sogar über diese Entfernung. Mit den beiden fühlte er sich komplett.

 

Irgendwann in der Nacht wachte Manuel auf. Links und rechts neben ihm lagen seine beiden Freunde und kuschelten sich an seine Seiten.

Manu drehte sich zu Benni. Er lag entspannt da und schlief. Es war unglaublich gewesen, das er überhaupt eine Chance bei diesem tollen Mann bekommen hatte. Mit einem Lächeln strich er Benni durch den Nacken und küsste seine Stirn. Benni verzog seine Nase ganz leicht, wachte aber  
nicht auf. "Ich liebe dich", wisperte Manuel ihm zu.

Dann drehte er sich vorsichtig um, langsam genug, dass seine beiden Freunde nicht aufwachten. Er lächelte wieder leicht, als er Mats eine der vorwitzigen Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn strich. Wie Mats sich gewehrt hatte sich auf diese Dreierkonstellation einzulassen. Aber wenn er etwas machte, dann richtig. "Dich liebe ich auch", flüsterte er.

Es war wirklich unglaublich, dass sie es geschafft hatten. Dass sie zusammen waren, und das auch auf die Entfernung. Und dieser spontane Besuch zeigte es ihm wieder einmal - sie gehörten zusammen, und sie konnten sich aufeinander verlassen. Und sie waren immer füreinander da.

Manuel drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken und tastete nach den Händen seiner beiden Freunde. Er hielt sie fest, als er schließlich wieder einschlief, mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen.


End file.
